Le Plan d'un Maraudeur
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU de la Coupe de Feu. Sirius décide de rester en Angleterre après s'être échappé de Poudlard et décide de protéger Harry à tout prix. Harry/Hermione. Sirius!Indépendant. Albus!Manipulateur-mais-bienveillant. Noblesse Sorcière et Magie Familiale. Super!Harry
1. Initier l'Opération Pronglet: Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta : Sophia**...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **Que je vous explique:**

 **J'ai demandé l'autorisation de traduire cette fic il y a bien un an et demi de ça. L'auteur étant très occupée, je n'ai reçu une réponse positive que très récemment et je me suis tout de suite attelée à la tâche!**

 **Harry Potter est un de mes fandoms de prédilection; d'abord dans le slash puis ensuite dans le het.**

 **Cette histoire, bien que des couples se forment, n'est pas une romance. Elle se focalise sur Sirius, qui est mon personnage préféré, et Harry et sur la vie qu'ils méritaient d'avoir ensemble.**

 **Elle aborde aussi deux des thèmes de fanon que je préfère: la noblesse sorcière et la magie familiale dans Harry Potter. Je me suis pris d'une passion pour ces fanons et j'annonce d'ores et déjà que quelques autres histoires, sur le même thème, vont probablement suivre (si j'arrive à en trouver...). Alors, lectrices assidues de Harry Potter, mettez-moi en alerte!**

 **Pour mes lectrices fan de vampires sous toutes leurs formes, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je n'abandonne ni mes traductions que j'ai encore en cours, ni les fandoms. J'ai déjà un œil sur les prochaines histoires que je vous offrirais.**

 **Cela étant dit, enjoy et review!**

* * *

 **NB: Cette histoire étant en cours de traduction, je ne posterai qu'UN dimanche sur DEUX. Je pense que la longueur des chapitres suivants saura vous faire prendre votre mal en patience (en tout cas je l'espère!). Je posterai chaque semaine une fois que j'aurais complètement traduit l'histoire (ce qui m'étonnerait vu que la version anglaise en est à 76 chapitres et pas encore finie) ou que j'aurais suffisamment d'avance pour être sûre de ne pas finir par devoir vous laisser en plan (comme pour la plupart de mes autres fics... J'ai honte et j'y travaille, promis!)**

 **Cela étant dit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi!**

* * *

 **Livre I: Le Plan d'un Maraudeur (La Farce de Base)**

* * *

 **Partie 1: Initier l'Opération Pronglet (La Farce de Lord Padfoot)**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

 _~9 juin 1994~_

Sirius atterrit près des ruines de la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Il descendit de l'hippogriffe en résistant à l'envie impérieuse de le chevaucher à nouveau pour continuer à voler. L'hippogriffe renifla et recula, s'approchant d'une flaque d'eau pour y boire. Sirius n'avait eu aucune destination particulière en tête lorsqu'il était parti de Poudlard mais quelque chose l'avait attiré vers la maison des Potter.

La maison n'était que ruines, enveloppée par les ténèbres. Le cottage avait été un cadeau de mariage du père de James à son fils, une admission que contrairement à l'ancien temps, les jeunes mariés n'étaient pas obligés de vivre dans la Demeure Potter avec le père de James, sa mère étant morte l'année de ses dix-sept ans. Sirius pouvait revoir dans sa tête à quoi la maison avait ressemblé à l'époque; les murs extérieurs couvert de lierre, les pierres blanchies reflétant parfois la lumière entre deux éclats de vert; le petit jardin devant la maison avec sa lavande et son chèvrefeuille; les vitres étincelantes avec leurs pots de fleurs et d'herbes aromatiques - la fierté et la joie de Lily.

Il poussa un soupire tremblotant, un sanglot se perdant à l'arrière de sa gorge. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir, songea Sirius avec fatigue, mais où aller à part à la maison. Et le cottage à la porte bleue, avec le heurtoir en forme de griffon, avait autrefois été sa maison autant que celle de James et Lily. Il avait toujours été le bienvenu là; avait vécu là pendant un temps lorsqu'il avait dû récupérer d'un affrontement avec les Mangemorts au cours duquel il avait failli mourir. Bien sûr, quand James avait perdu son père, il était retourné dans la Demeure Potter avec Lily et Harry, mais ils étaient rapidement revenus lorsqu'ils avaient dû se cacher.

Sirius ferma les yeux sous l'effet d'une vague de souvenirs; les pièces ensoleillées, Harry en train de gazouiller dans son berceau, James en train de rire d'une blague, Lily les taquinant tous les deux, les yeux brillants...

Il se frotta le front. Il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard se levait après des années. Douze ans passés à Azkaban avaient laissé leur marque, détermina-t-il, ça et sa propre rage contre Peter. Et _tout_ avait commencé là où il se tenait actuellement.

Le souvenir de cette nuit lui déchira l'esprit; des images douloureuses de perte, la panique absolue quand il avait réalisé que Peter avait disparu; le choc de sa douleur et de sa terreur en voyant la maison, et James mort...James, son meilleur ami...

La douleur le mit à nouveau à genoux, tout comme cette horrible nuit-là.

Puis, il y avait eu Hagrid avec Harry et l'ordre de confier le filleul de Sirius à Dumbledore et à la sœur de Lily, Petunia. En y repensant, Sirius aurait dû aller avec lui et tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas dû se séparer de Harry. Mais il avait vraiment cru que Harry serait en sécurité avec Dumbledore, et il avait été férocement ravi que ça le laisse libre de se lancer à la poursuite de Peter. Il avait été si stupide.

Il ouvrit les yeux et étudia à nouveau la maison en ruine. "J'ai foiré, James. Je t'ai suggéré de prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret et il savait que je me lancerais à sa poursuite pour t'avoir trahi. Il m'attendait."

Il secoua la tête. Il pouvait se rappelait de la confrontation comme si c'était hier; l'air froid, l'odeur de la pluie, l'expression satisfaite de Peter alors qu'il l'accusait et la brûlure de l'explosion.

Il avait été projeté en arrière, atterrit comme une marionnette dont les fils avaient été coupés, du sang coulant d'une blessure à la tête. Avait-il eu une commotion cérébrale? Ses pensées avaient été embrouillées et lentes, sans queue ni tête. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quoi que ce soit d'autre...comme son procès - avait-il eu un procès? - rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à Azkaban des jours, semaines, voir même des mois plus tard, sans la moindre possibilité de contacter qui que ce soit qui aurait pu l'aider. Il s'était réfugié dans l'idée qu'il était innocent et le maigre réconfort que lui offrait l'assurance que Harry était en sécurité. Et il avait perdu toute notion du temps après ça...jusqu'à ce que le Ministre passe et lui donne un journal. Après ça, sa seule idée avait été de protéger Harry de Peter.

Sirius s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, réalisant enfin qu'il avait continué à parler à voix haute. "Se parler à soi-même - premier signe de folie, n'est-ce pas ce que tu me disais toujours, James," dit-il doucement. Il soupira et regarda la maison en ruine sans la voir. Il pouvait sentir l'envie de repartir le reprendre à nouveau; de monter sur Buckbeak **(1)** et partir pour un endroit ensoleillé et chaud où il pourrait se remettre d'Azkaban. Mais ça voudrait dire quitter Harry...

"Harry vit avec ta sœur, Lily," dit Sirius, "Je suis allé le voir là-bas quand je suis sorti de prison." Ça avait été la toute première chose qu'il avait fait - il avait voulu voir son filleul avant de monter dans le Nord pour attendre Peter à Poudlard. Voir Harry fuguer lui avait fait changer ses plans. "Il...il n'est pas heureux. Je veux dire, il est génial, James; vraiment génial - il m'a sauvé la vie! Mais il est...il est trop maigre et trop petit. Il a tout de suite voulu venir vivre avec moi! Pourquoi vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas si ce n'est parce qu'il hait l'endroit où il est? Je pense que ta sœur et sa famille le traitent mal, Lily. Il faut que je le libère d'eux. Bien sûr, je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne suis pas innocenté et plus en fuite, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver."

Il se remit debout, croisa ses bras sur son torse et repoussa une fois de plus l'envie de repartir. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce problème.

"Le problème c'est que, bien que je déteste l'admettre, je me suis trop comporté comme un Gryffondor," dit Sirius en soufflant avec exaspération. "Je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Peter quand vous êtes morts, et cette année, tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire, c'est d'attraper Peter même si c'était pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Harry. Et j'ai échoué les deux fois." Il soupira lourdement. "Si je veux protéger convenablement Harry, je dois commencer à réfléchir et arrêter de me contenter de réagir."

À l'arrière de sa tête, son envie impérieuse de quitter la Grande-Bretagne, de quitter Harry frissonna et disparut abruptement. Il s'était débarrassé d'un sort de compulsion, réalisa Sirius. Probablement de Dumbledore. Le vieux fou avait probablement pensé que forcer Sirius à partir aussi loin que possible était pour son propre bien afin qu'il ne soit pas capturé par le Ministère. Ou peut-être pour qu'il ne soit pas trop proche de Harry.

Cette pensée le paralysa pendant un long moment.

Il se secoua comme s'il était Padfoot **(2)** , essayant de déloger cette idée. Mais il avait promis de commencer à réfléchir et c'est donc ce qu'il fit, faisant les cent pas pour satisfaire son besoin de mouvement.

Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il que Sirius ne s'approche pas de Harry? D'accord, Sirius pouvait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de soins après Azkaban et qu'on pouvait raisonnablement douter de ses capacités à élever un adolescent. Mais Sirius était le parrain de Harry.

Il pouvait comprendre que Dumbledore ait confié bébé Harry à la sœur de Lily après la mort de James et Lily - il avait même approuvé à contre-cœur en confiant le bébé à Hagrid. Très peu de personnes avait su où résidait la sœur de Lily et Sirius savait qu'elle avait placé des protections autour de la maison. Il pouvait aussi comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait laissé là après l'emprisonnement de Sirius et l'attaque sur Alice Longbottom **(3)** , la marraine de Harry. Tout le monde pensait instinctivement que les liens du sang étaient les meilleurs et peut-être que Dumbledore avait assumé que Petunia avait été nommée gardienne légale de Harry - Sirius n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si Dumbledore avait jamais vu le testament des Potter. Dumbledore ne savait probablement pas à quel point Petunia détestait la magie, et même s'il l'avait su, il avait peut-être supposé que Petunia prendrait tout de même soin de Harry parce qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Mais tout de même, décida Sirius, ça n'excusait pas le fait que Dumbledore ait apparemment loupé tous les signes de maltraitance quand Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, ou que pire, il les ait ignoré et qu'il ait décidé de laisser tout de même Harry avec les Dursley.

Il arrêta de faire les cent pas. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il _ignoré_ les signes de maltraitance? Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il pouvait croire que Dumbledore n'avait pas vu les signes de maltraitance - la maltraitance de sa propre mère n'avait-elle pas été dissimulée jusqu'à ce qu'il fugue? Mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression que Dumbledore voulait mettre de la distance entre Sirius et son filleul. Peut-être que Dumbledore pensait que la famille moldue de Harry lui offrait un environnement plus sûr que Sirius le pourrait - et d'accord, c'était pas comme si Sirius pouvait lui offrir un toit pendant qu'il était en fuite.

Ou peut-être que Dumbledore ne faisait tout simplement pas confiance à Sirius.

Ce qui semblait bien plus probable puisque Dumbledore avait toujours eu du mal à le voir au-delà du nom Black.

N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il n'avait même pas mérité une visite du leader de l'Ordre du Phoenix après son emprisonnement? Tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance avec Dumbledore à l'exception de Sirius apparemment. Sirius se demanda si Dumbledore aurait laissé les Détraqueurs l'embrasser. Apparemment, les enfants avaient gagné l'approbation du Directeur pour le sauver mais...mais pourquoi c'était les enfants qui avaient dû le sauver? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas pu lui garantir un procès équitable? N'était-il pas le Président du Magenmagot? Sirius était bien conscient que le vieux sorcier n'aimait pas utiliser le pouvoir que le monde sorcier lui avait donné, mais il avait ce pouvoir.

Le pouvoir était quelque chose que la Maison des Potter et la Maison des Black avait autrefois détenu; un grand pouvoir magique bien sûr, mais les deux familles avaient aussi bâties des alliances politiques et financières. Et c'était ce genre de pouvoir dont Sirius avait vraiment besoin s'il voulait protéger Harry; des Mangemorts, de Peter, du possible retour de Voldemort. C'était ce genre de pouvoir qui donnerait à Sirius ce qu'il voulait du Ministère, à savoir, que son nom soit blanchi et qu'il obtienne la garde de Harry pour pouvoir s'assurer que son filleul aurait tout ce dont il avait besoin - de l'amour, du bonheur, de la joie, de la sécurité.

Et il avait bien évidemment besoin de ce même pouvoir pour s'assurer que Albus Dumbledore ne puisse pas l'empêcher d'être avec Harry, si c'était effectivement le plan de Dumbledore.

Sirius regarda le ciel nocturne et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Une bourrasque de vent le toucha et il sentit une odeur de lys **(4)**. Au moins, il savait qu'il avait l'approbation de Lily. "Tu as toujours dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger Harry, Lily-Fleur. J'ai toujours dit que j'en ferais autant mais je n'avais pas _réalisé_ jusqu'à maintenant que n'importe quoi voulait dire _n'importe quoi_."

Une autre bourrasque l'effleura. Elle fut réconfortante et familière; affection, sécurité et famille entremêlées pour donner de l'amour.

Sirius ferma à nouveau les yeux, une vague de douleur le submergeant. _James._ Il eut un petit rire sans joie. "Tu ne devrais pas approuver trop tôt, James, parce que tu n'aimeras pas mon plan. Merlin sait que _je_ n'aime pas mon plan."

Mais si Sirius avait besoin de pouvoir...il lança un dernier regard à la maison et siffla Buckbeak. Il était temps de retourner à l'endroit qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme sa demeure.

* * *

 **Juste un point d'éclaircissement, je ne traduirais pas les noms et surnoms du fandom Harry Potter. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de modifier des noms, même si J.K Rowling a fait beaucoup de jeux de mot, je pense qu'ils sonnent mieux en Anglais qu'en Français. Je les traduirais tout de même la première fois où ils apparaîtront pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec les noms originaux. Si des fois un nom venait à m'échapper, dîtes le moi et j'ajouterai sa traduction dans un prochain chapitre.**

 **(1) Buckbeak: Buck**

 **(2) Padfoot: Patmol**

 **(3) Longbottom: Londubat**

 **(4) Lys se dit Lily en Anglais, donc symboliquement, cette odeur représente Lily Potter.**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	2. Initier l'Opération Pronglet: Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta : Sophia**...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

Ils atterrirent dans le jardin du 12 Square Grimmauld. Tout était en friches; un mélange de gazon, de mauvaises herbes et de fleurs qui s'étaient échappées de leurs bandes de terre pour se répandre dans tout le jardin autrefois si bien entretenu. Les vieux arbres qui délimitaient le terrain créaient d'immenses silhouettes sombres dans la nuit. Les statues protectrices en marbre n'étaient que des tâches blanches. Elles ne s'éveillèrent pas à son arrivée et Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La maison était sous un Fidelius **(1)** de Mort. Il avait su qu'être un Black serait suffisant pour voir la maison mais il n'avait pas été certain que les protections placées autour de la maison l'accepteraient. Il avait été banni à cause de son allégeance à la Lumière - aux Potter - et s'était demandé si quelque chose ne l'empêcherait pas de rentrer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux maisons voisines. Il savait que les sorts déguisant le jardin et la maison empêcheraient les Moldus et les autres sorciers de voir le 12 Square Grimmauld et qu'ils passeraient directement à la maison suivante. "Tu peux rester dans le jardin, Buckbeak, ou partir," lui dit-il affectueusement. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'en remercie."

Buckbeak s'inclina et Sirius en fit autant. L'hypogriffe se tourna et s'envola; deux battements de ses ailes puissantes plus tard et il avait disparu.

"Bon voyage, mon ami," murmura Sirius dans les ténèbres. Il se dirigea vers la maison, prenant le petit chemin menant aux marches de la porte arrière menant à la cave, l'ancienne entrée des marchands.

La petite porte noire s'ouvrit à son approche. Apparemment, les protections faisaient plus que lui donner accès à la maison; elles l'invitaient à entrer. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la maison de son enfance.

Une odeur de renfermé et de pourriture assaillit immédiatement ses narines et il maudit son nez si sensible de Padfoot. Il aurait aimé avoir une baguette pour se débarrasser de cette odeur. Il entra dans la petite entrée réservée aux livraisons et la porte se referma derrière lui, l'enfermant; les lampes au gaz s'embrasèrent en reconnaissant sa présence. Sirius ignora les portes sur sa gauche qui menaient à un laboratoire de potions, une cellule qu'il préférait éviter, et un escalier qui menait à une cave. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers sur sa droite à la place et entra dans la longue cuisine.

La pièce était couverte de poussière et de saleté. Il grimaça et espéra que le reste de la maison n'était pas dans le même état. Il avait été informé de la mort de sa mère et de son grand-père par le directeur d'Azkaban donc il n'était pas surpris que la maison soit déserte. Il avait juste pensé que le vieil elfe, Kreacher **(2)** , aurait continué à entretenir la maison. Peut-être que l'elfe était mort. Ou que sa mère l'avait tué. Venant de la vieille garce complètement folle, ça ne le surprendrait même pas.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir d'entrée.

"TOI!"

La voix de sa mère le fit tourner avec choc, son cœur battant la chamade. Un portrait lui lançait un regard noir dans la maigre lumière traversant la vitre au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

Un 'pop' familier signala l'apparition de l'elfe. La vieille créature lança un regard torve à Sirius. "Vous être pas le bienvenu ici, Maître."

 _Maître._

Sirius sourit à la confirmation involontaire de l'elfe de ce que Sirius avait espéré: avec la mort de son grand-père, c'était Sirius qui était reconnu comme Héritier et Patriarche de la Maison. "C'est ma maison, Kreacher," dit-il fermement. "Tu peux rester et m'obéir ou tu peux recevoir des vêtements."

"Kreacher va rester même si le traître à sa maîtresse être maintenant son maître."

Sirius haussa un sourcil et l'elfe gigota et se tira sur les oreilles, se punissant automatiquement pour son manque de respect. "Tu m'appelleras Lord Black. Tu ne révéleras jamais ma localisation à qui que ce soit. Tu n'obéiras qu'à moi et tu n'informeras personne de mes secrets. Tu ne parleras à personne sans mon expresse permission. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

"Kreacher obéir Lord Black."

"Il n'est pas encore le Lord," renifla sa mère, depuis son portrait. "Les anneaux sont dans les coffres-forts. Je doute que toi, un criminel en fuite, puisse les obtenir. Au moins, tu t'es racheté à la fin."

Sirius la regarda. "Je déteste te décevoir, Mère, mais je n'ai pas trahi les Potter, ni tué ces Moldus." Il s'interrompit. "En fait, c'est un mensonge parce que j'adore te décevoir et j'espère plus que tout pouvoir continuer. Malheureusement, j'ai récemment réalisé que je dois restaurer le standing de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier afin d'obtenir la garde de mon filleul. Donc apparemment, tu auras une des choses que tu as toujours voulu."

Le portrait de sa mère le regarda, muet.

"Oui," commenta Sirius, compréhensif. "Moi aussi j'en ai été choqué et horrifié."

Les oreilles de Kreacher s'agitèrent et il se redressa, ses yeux globuleux brillant d'une lueur étrange. "Vous vouloir restaurer le standing de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black?"

"Oui, et comme le sait ma mère, je peux faire le rituel d'héritage ici." Il pointa l'elfe du doigt. "Cette maison est insalubre et ne représente ni notre fortune ni notre réputation. Tu vas immédiatement commencer à faire le ménage et à la redécorer, en commençant par la chambre et la salle de bain patriarcale afin que je puisse m'en servir. Les objets maléfiques seront placé dans une malle pour que je les inspecte. Tu utiliseras des couleurs neutres et tu éviteras les horreurs gothiques que ma mère aimait tant. Je serais dans le bureau."

Kreacher claqua des doigts et disparut avant que Sirius ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sirius poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la droite. Il ignora l'escalier menant aux chambres, apercevant un mur couvert de têtes d'elfes de maison. Ils n'avaient pas été là lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison; sa mère devait être devenue complètement folle dans ses dernières années, songea-t-il. La porte à sa droite menait à la salle à manger formelle, le salon informel et la véranda surplombant le jardin. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux portes sur sa gauche - la salle de réception avec sa cheminette publique, et le parloir formel - à la place, il ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir. Elle donnait sur une bibliothèque confortable. La bibliothèque principale était dans la résidence secondaire mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de sa localisation à cause du Fidelius de Mort. Il ne s'en souviendrait qu'une fois qu'il aurait complété le rituel d'héritage. Il ignora les rangées de livres, prenant mentalement note qu'il devrait les trier et retirer les plus dangereux. La porte du bureau était sur sa droite et il entra dans la pièce avec trépidation.

Pendant un moment, il resta sur le pas de la porte. Kreacher devait s'être précipité dans la pièce parce qu'il n'y avait aucune poussière ni moisissure, contrairement au reste de la maison, même si les décorations étaient flétries et familières, le papier peint se décollant au plafond. Un feu rugissait dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce et les lampes avaient été allumées. Il y avait aussi un plateau avec du thé, des sandwichs et des gâteaux. Sirius espérait que Kreacher avait conjuré tout ça parce que vu l'état de la cuisine il ne voulait pas manger quoi que ce soit qui y ait été confectionné.

Sirius inspira l'odeur des vieux fauteuils en cuir; la légère odeur du tabac que son père avait aimé. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la dernière fois où il avait été dans cette pièce; ça avait été l'été après sa cinquième année et son père lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses allégeances. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ne s'inclinerait jamais devant Voldemort; qu'il ne prendrait jamais la Marque des Ténèbres; qu'il se dresserait aux côtés de la Maison des Potter dans la guerre.

Son père avait été étonnamment civil et aimable. Il avait même suggéré qu'avoir quelqu'un dans le camp opposé réduirait les risques que la Maison soit décimée pendant la guerre - après tout, si la Lumière gagnait alors Sirius survivrait pour continuer leur lignée. Sirius avait poliment approuvé et s'était secrètement dit qu'il ne serait jamais Patriarche de la Maison même si son père l'avait éduqué pendant des années pour qu'il devienne juste ça; qu'il ne _voudrait_ jamais devenir Patriarche.

L'ironie était amère, songea Sirius sans réel amusement. C'était le passé, se dit-il ensuite. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu l'intention de revenir mais il était là pour Harry. Il fallait juste qu'il se rappelle de ça et tout le reste serait tolérable.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de son père - _son_ fauteuil. Il mangea un des sandwich tout en tendant la main pour fouiller dans le premier tiroir du bureau. Il en sortit une sélection de baguettes: celle de son père, celle de sa mère et celle de son arrière grand-père. Il les testa une à une tout en finissant son repas sur le pouce. Il se décida pour la baguette de son arrière grand-père: chêne et écaille de dragon. C'était une baguette acceptable et elle suffirait jusqu'à ce que son nom soit blanchi et qu'il puisse la remplacer.

Sirius sortit un petit bol rituel et une dague du dernier tiroir du bureau. "Familius Magicus." Il tapota le bol de sa baguette, y faisant tournoyer un nuage d'étincelles argentées. Il s'entailla brusquement la paume et laissa son sang couler dans le bol.

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, clame par le sang, par la loi, par la magie, la Maison des Black. Je jure de la guider avec honneur et impartialité; de protéger et abriter ceux qui appartiennent ou sont alliés à la Maison des Black par le sang, par la loi, par la magie, par serment; de délivrer la justice sur ceux qui rompent leurs serments et perdent la confiance de la Maison des Black. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

La magie surgit hors du bol et l'enveloppa; une lueur d'argent aveuglante qui s'insinua en lui pour tester sa valeur. Il pouvait à peine respirer sous ce pouvoir; une magie issue du sang et de rituels; une magie aussi noire que son nom. Mais il refusa de s'incliner; il était un Black et la magie était à ses ordres et non pas le contraire. La magie se retira brusquement et flotta devant lui dans la forme nébuleuse du Totem Familial: un cobra argenté. Il s'inclina solennellement devant Sirius avant de disparaître.

Ça avait marché.

Sirius poussa un soupir tremblant et glissa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Une mèche s'accrocha à une bague sur son doigt et il baissa la main pour étudier l'anneau de Lord; un onyx noir où était gravé un serpent argenté encastré dans un anneau de platine. L'anneau avait été appelé à son doigt par le rituel. Il avait porté l'anneau d'Héritier assorti autrefois et lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent sur le bureau, il le trouva dans le bol. Il soupira, attrapa l'anneau d'Héritier et le rangea dans le coffret en bois posé sur le bureau de son père où l'anneau était traditionnellement gardé. Un coup de baguette verrouilla le coffret et lui seul serait capable de le rouvrir.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée en pierre. Au-dessus du feu rugissant, le blason des Black était gravé avec détail; c'était aussi la clé de voûte des protections. Sirius pressa sa paume ensanglantée sur le mur. Il sentit les protections se soumettre à son contrôle.

"Fidelius," dit fermement Sirius. Il sentit les protections répondre et su que sa location était complètement dissimulée. "Moi, Sirius Orion Black, suis nommé Gardien du Secret." Il se concentra à nouveau et ferma les cheminettes par la pensée; les portraits furent endormis pour les empêcher de l'espionner.

Il se rassit, épuisé. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'année scolaire et il avait des centaines de choses à faire pour s'assurer que Harry soit retiré aux Dursley le plus tôt possible, mais pour être honnête, la seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était un lit.

Kreacher apparut à côté de lui. Il tenait un morceau de parchemin plié et un autre coffret. Il semblait nerveux. "Jeune Maître Regulus avoir ordonné à Kreacher de donner ça à vous mais Maîtresse avoir puni Kreacher quand Kreacher avoir dit à elle que jeune Maître Regulus être mort et avoir ordonné de rester dans la maison."

Sirius attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait avec un froncement de sourcils.

"La chambre et la salle de bain de Lord Black être prêtes pour quand vous vouloir se retirer pour la nuit." Kreacher disparut à nouveau.

Sirius posa les yeux sur le coffret et le parchemin. Il soupira et posa le coffret sur le bureau avant de déplier le parchemin.

 _"Mon cher frère,_

 _Je regrette de nombreuses choses mais surtout, je regrette d'avoir obéi à notre mère et de ne pas avoir suivi tes traces. J'ai perdu la confiance de la Maison des Black en prenant la Marque de Voldemort, quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'honneur, comme je l'ai réalisé; quelqu'un qui veut tous nous contrôler. Il tue sans se soucier de la pureté du sang ou des allégeances. J'ai vu des Sang-Pur à son service mourir de sa main et j'ai vu assez des horreurs qu'il commet pour savoir que je regrette ma décision de le suivre._

 _J'écris ceci en sachant que je vais le trahir ce soir. C'est de cette mission dont je dois te parler; il a créé des Horcruxes. Il a utilisé des objets de grande valeur parce qu'il pense qu'ils ne seront pas détruits. Il a confié la Coupe de Poufsouffle à Bella, un journal à Lucius, et la location du médaillon de Serpentard à ton humble serviteur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit les seuls - il préfère le nombre sept dans les rituels donc en supposant que le septième fragment reste dans son corps mortel ou sur le plan terrestre, il y en aura trois autres. Il a parlé d'un ancien anneau de Patriarche que je crains être le quatrième, et je crois qu'un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle se trouve à Poudlard mais puisqu'il y a seulement fait allusion, je pourrais me tromper. Ce qui laisse un inconnu, mon frère. (Je sais que tu as des problèmes en calcul mental). Ces abominations devront être détruites avant qu'il ne puisse être définitivement vaincu._

 _Ce soir, je vais récupérer le médaillon. J'espère revenir pour pouvoir te parler de cette lettre en personne lorsque je te remettrais le médaillon et toutes les informations que j'ai et que je te demanderais ta protection. Si je ne reviens pas, Kreacher a ordre de te donner cette lettre ainsi que, je l'espère, le médaillon. J'espère que cela aidera la Lumière - et plus important, j'espère que cela t'aidera_ _toi_ _._

 _Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des frères, Sirius, mais je pars ce soir en espérant restaurer mon honneur et te rendre fier._

 _Regulus"_

La lettre se tordit dans sa main. Sirius ferma les yeux en se rappelant de son frère. Sirius l'avait protégé de leur mère tout leur enfance mais l'année que Sirius avait passé à Poudlard sans lui avait suffi à sa mère pour monter Regulus contre lui. Il soupira profondément, submergé par son propre regret que Regulus n'ait pas survécu pour lui dire en personne qu'il avait vu la lumière - littéralement.

Mais...bon sang: des Horcruxes!

C'était comme ça que Voldemort reviendrait. Et lorsqu'il reviendrait, il s'en prendrait à Harry, Sirius en était certain.

C'était bien trop à digérer après le jour et la nuit qu'il avait passé - après avoir enfin eu la chance de parler à Harry, après avoir confronté Peter, après s'être réconcilié avec Moony **(3)** , après avoir chargé Moony pour sauver les enfants, après que Harry l'ait sauvé des Détraqueurs, après que Harry l'ait sauvé du baiser des Détraqueurs, après s'être échappé, après avoir clamé la Maison des Black et lancé le sort de Fidelius.

Demain; il s'occuperait de ça demain, décida Sirius en rangeant le coffret que Kreacher lui avait donné - celui qui était censé contenir le médaillon avec son morceau d'âme de Voldemort - dans son bureau.

Il partit à la recherche de son lit.

* * *

 **(1) Fidelius: Fidelitas**

 **(2) Kreacher: Kreattur**

 **(3) Moony: Lunard**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	3. Initier l'Opération Pronglet: Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta : Sophia**...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

Trois jours après sa fuite de Poudlard, Sirius entra dans la salle à manger nouvellement astiquée et redécorée pour le petit-déjeuner et remarqua tout de suite le phœnix perché sur sa chaise. Un hibou brun, beaucoup plus discret, qu'il avait dit à Kreacher d'acheter et qu'il avait nommé Hooter, l'attendait aussi en regardant le phœnix avec autant de suspicion que Sirius. La protection anti-hiboux qu'il avait renforcée détournait tous les hiboux sauf Hedwige et les siens. Il n'avait pas pensé aux oiseaux de feu.

Il avait envoyé des notes enchantées à Harry et Remus la veille, ne leur disant rien d'autre que des variations de 'Je suis en sécurité quelque part d'ensoleillé et je garderai le contact'. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore pense qu'il était encore en Grande-Bretagne ni l'alerter de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Parce que Sirius avait un plan.

Il avait tout écrit sur un grand tableau noir dans le bureau et il l'avait décoré avec des dessins de Prongs **(1)** et Moony. C'était une méthode qu'il avait utilisé pour ses plus grandes farces à l'école ainsi que pour ses missions les plus importantes quand il était Auror. Ça fonctionnait pour lui. Il avait coché la première étape - devenir Patriarche de la Maison des Black, et joyeusement coché aussi 'contacter Harry et Remus' avant d'aller se coucher. Il espérait juste que le reste de son plan ne serait pas interrompu par la présence du familier de Dumbledore.

"Tu ferais mieux de me le donner, Fawkes **(2)** ," lui dit-il, résigné, avant de s'asseoir. Pendant un instant, il savoura la sensation de vêtements propres (de vieux vêtements de Regulus que Kreacher lui avait lavé, pas qu'il s'en plaignait) contre sa peau; la légèreté de ses cheveux récemment coupé aux épaules et de sa barbe taillée. Il ressemblait et se sentait humain.

Fawkes lâcha le parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main de Sirius et poussa un petit cri rassurant qui lui fit penser que l'oiseau essayait de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

 _"_ _Sirius,_

 _Merci pour le hibou que tu as envoyé à Harry. Je lui ai dit que je te répondrais en utilisant Fawkes au cas où le Ministère essayerait d'intercepter tes correspondances..."_

"Ce..."

Fawkes roucoula à nouveau.

Sirius agita la lettre sous son nez. "Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste prudent, Fawkes. Qui est-il pour dire à _mon_ filleul qu'il ne peut pas m'écrire?" grommela-t-il. "Il aurait pu suggérer que Harry m'écrive une lettre que tu aurais transporté."

Fawkes pencha la tête avant de l'agiter légèrement de haut en bas, comme s'il admettait qu'il avait raison.

Sirius lut le reste de la note à voix haute. "C'est rassurant de savoir que tu as trouvé un endroit où récupérer du temps que tu as passé à Azkaban. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, mon cher garçon. Je te demande de ne pas prendre de risques au nom de Harry; il serait désespéré si tu te faisais capturer. Sois assuré que je veillerais sur Harry en ton absence." Il fronça les sourcils. "Gros bisous, Albus. **(3)** "

Il lança un regard noir à Fawkes qui avait roucoulé avec désapprobation.

"Bon d'accord, alors il a pas dit 'gros bisous' mais, Fawkes, cette lettre est pleine de sous-entendus et tu le sais." Il agita la lettre. "Ce qu'il dit c'est: ne t'approche pas de Harry. Nous le savons tous les deux." Il soupira. "Est-ce que tu crois que c'est que veut _Harry_?" Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Harry voulait vraiment. Il espérait que l'enthousiasme de Harry à l'idée de vivre avec lui avait été réel.

Fawkes pencha la tête et vola jusqu'à Sirius où il pressa sa tête contre son torse. Une vague de chaleur envahit Sirius, le réconfortant. Harry le _voulait_ dans sa vie. Le souvenir du sourire de Harry lorsque Sirius lui avait fait son offre de vivre avec lui lui remplit la tête.

Sirius expira lentement et caressa Fawkes. "Merci de m'avoir rassuré, Fawkes. J'en avais besoin." Il plissa les yeux à l'attention de l'oiseau. "Tu es d'accord avec moi, non? Harry serait mieux loin des Moldus?"

Fawkes roucoula joyeusement.

"Alors tu ne diras pas à ton vieux sorcier si curieux où je suis?" Sirius commença à sourire lorsque Fawkes hocha la tête. "Merci," lui dit-il. Il se renseignerait tout de même sur les protections contre les phœnix; peut-être une protection qui permettrait à Fawkes d'entrer mais repousserait les sorciers qu'il pourrait transporter.

Le phœnix lui lança un autre regard désapprobateur comme s'il avait lu ses pensées et s'envola. Il disparut dans une flambée de flammes.

Hooter hulula, rappelant à Sirius qu'il attendait. Sirius lui tendit un bout de bacon pour s'excuser et récupéra la lettre. Elle était vide. Sirius sourit et la tapota de sa baguette. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

 _"Padfoot,_

 _Je suis content que tu sois en sécurité. Je suis retourné chez moi, près de Oxford, après avoir démissionné de Poudlard. Snape_ **(4)** _a laissé échapper mon problème de fourrure et, eh bien, nous savons tous les deux ce qui va se passer donc j'ai démissionné avant qu'Albus ne soit forcé de me licencier. Honnêtement, c'est probablement pour le mieux - j'ai été imprudent après tout la nuit de la pleine lune, et j'ai failli blesser les enfants. C'est certainement ma faute si Peter s'est échappé._

 _Mon seul regret, c'est que je ne pourrais pas passer plus de temps avec Harry mais je réalise que c'est égoïste quand je pense à tout le temps que j'ai déjà passé avec lui et que tu n'as pas eu."_

Sirius renifla. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était senti jaloux à l'idée que Moony ait passé du temps avec Harry mais il avait aussi été soulagé que Harry ait au moins Moony. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. "Stupide Snivellus **(5)** ," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

 _"En parlant de Harry, il y a des choses que je dois te dire. Je sais qu'il vaut probablement mieux que tu ne dises à personne où tu es mais...eh bien, tu m'as manqué, mon ami, et je pense que nous devrions nous entretenir en face à face. Contacte-moi quand tu auras décidé que nous pouvons nous rencontrer en toute sécurité._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Moony."_

Sirius se sentit submergé par les émotions et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait repris son Occlumencie la nuit précédente afin de regagner un peu de contrôle sur son esprit et sur ses émotions; ses pensées avaient bien trop tendance à le submerger, ses émotions à changer. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même s'il voulait prendre soin de Harry.

Kreacher apparut à côté de lui. "Vous vouloir autre chose pour le petit-déjeuner, Lord Black?"

"Quoi?" Sirius posa les yeux sur sa nourriture. "Euh, non. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à manger."

Kreacher déposa une potion nutritive à côté de l'assiette avant de disparaître.

Sirius grimaça avec dégoût mais but la potion. Il en avait besoin, tout comme de la nourriture qu'il commença à engloutir. La cuisine avait retrouvé sa condition immaculée et il appréciait la cuisine de Kreacher.

En fait, tout le premier étage avait été rénové depuis l'arrivée de Sirius; le vieux décor avait été jeté et remplacé ou restauré. Des couleurs neutres et chaleureuses, brun, crème et or, recouvraient les murs. Du rouge avait été utilisé pour accentuer les teintes, y compris dans le bureau où les murs avaient été peints d'une couleur chocolat chaleureuse. Les peintures champêtres restaient mais toutes les autres avaient été rangé au grenier, y compris le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black. En tant qu'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, le portrait aurait pu l'espionner sur les ordres de Dumbledore, et bien que Kreacher lui ait assuré que Phineas n'avait pas visité son portrait du Manoir Black depuis des années, Sirius ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Le portrait endormi de sa mère avait été offert à Kreacher en récompense; la magie de l'elfe de maison décollant le fichu portrait du mur. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de réveiller son portrait un jour.

Même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de son plan à quelqu'un d'autre que Kreacher.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre de Remus. _Moony._ Bien sûr, il pourrait demander à Moony de venir vivre avec lui - de l'aider. C'était parfait. Remus aurait un travail et...et Sirius devrait prendre bien garde à la façon dont il formulerait son offre ou la fierté de Remus l'empêcherait d'accepter.

Il termina son petit-déjeuner et envoya une lettre à Remus avec le second hibou qu'il avait acheté; un oiseau noir et majestueux, facilement reconnaissable pour quand il devait envoyer des courriers de la part de Lord Black. Il l'avait appelé Reg en honneur de feu son frère. La lettre invitait Remus à un entretien d'embauche l'après-midi même, pour devenir le Steward **(6)** de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison qu'il avait très récemment clamé. Il y avait inclus les détails du salaire, des tâches et de bénéfices - ainsi que l'adresse. Si Remus était intéressé, la lettre agirait comme un portoloin et l'emmènerait à l'entretien; s'il souhaitait décliner, il n'avait qu'à répondre au courrier.

Sirius espérait que Remus accepterait - il avait des questions à poser à son ami, au sujet de Harry ainsi qu'au sujet de ce qui s'était passé durant toutes ces années que Sirius avait passé à Azkaban. Et il lui manquait aussi.

Les quelques heures suivantes furent une véritable torture. Il dût se distraire en aidant Kreacher à débarrasser la cave de toute magie noire. Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'un laboratoire de potion ou d'une cellule de torture, et ils étaient en train de transformer la pièce en un mélange de gymnase et salle de duel; il devait se remettre en forme. Mais bientôt, ce fut l'heure où Remus était censé arriver et Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Il était passé d'un espoir optimiste que Remus accepterait son invitation à une certitude pessimiste qu'il refuserait malgré le fait que Reg était revenu sans réponse.

Remus arriva pile à l'heure, atterrissant avec facilité. Un large sourire apparut son visage lorsqu'il vit Sirius et il se jeta à travers la pièce pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Padfoot. Je pensais bien que ce serait peut-être toi!" Remus se recula et lui fit un large sourire.

"Moony." Sirius n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sourire. Il serra à nouveau Remus dans ses bras et le relâcha ensuite avant de s'humilier en fondant en larmes de soulagement.

"Bon, bien que je sois triste qu'il n'y ait pas de véritable emploi, je suis fou de joie de te revoir," lui dit joyeusement Remus. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es resté en Angleterre!"

"J'ai des plans," lui dit Sirius avec hésitation, "et j'ai bien peur que l'offre d'emploi soit réelle, Moony. Je, euh," il fit un geste vague vers le blason des Black fraîchement peint sur le mur, comme pour le montrer à Remus. "Il se pourrait que j'ai clamé la position de Patriarche de la Maison des Black."

Remus le regarda avec ahurissement.

"Viens avec moi, je vais tout t'expliquer," lui dit Sirius en entraînant Remus vers le bureau.

* * *

Sirius se renfonça dans son fauteuil et fit distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts alors que le regard de Remus voyageait entre le tableau noir et la lettre de Dumbledore posée entre eux. Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il ne faisait que ça et Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était mauvais signe.

Remus soupira et but une gorgée de thé pour se redonner des forces. "Bon, je peux comprendre que tu prennes cette voie, Padfoot." Il tapota la tasse en céramique qu'il tenait. "Malgré ma propre dette envers Albus, j'ai passé la plupart de l'année dernière à alterner entre vouloir remercier Albus pour l'opportunité de pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec Harry et vouloir lui lancer un sort pour m'avoir empêché de l'approcher jusque là."

"Comment est-ce arrivé?" lui demanda Sirius, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Son ami grimaça avant de croiser son regard. "Dès que j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, je suis revenu de Roumanie, juste à temps pour assister aux petites funérailles organisée pour James et Lily à Godric's Hollow." Il intercepta la question de Sirius en levant une main avant de lui répondre, "La Demeure Potter, ainsi que le cimetière familial doivent être immédiatement passé sous un Fidelius de Mort et sa location n'était donc plus connue que par les membres de la Maison des Potter."

Comme Sirius, à qui avait été accordé le Sanctuaire de la Maison des Potter.

"Les Longbottom et moi avons accosté Albus après l'enterrement pour parler de Harry et toi." Il secoua la tête à ce souvenir. "Je voulais vous rendre visite à tous les deux - toi pour pouvoir te réduire en charpie et Harry pour m'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Albus m'a informé que tu avais déjà été condamné à Azkaban."

Sirius ignora ces informations d'un geste de la main. "Et Harry?"

"Ben, Albus m'a confirmé qu'il avait confié Harry à la sœur de Lily, dans le monde moldu, et qu'elle avait accepté de s'occuper de lui; que c'était une affaire réglée. Alice était furieuse mais Albus lui a répondu que tu étais en prison, qu'ils avaient été dissimulés par le Fidelius et qu'il ne savait pas qui était leur Gardien du Secret. Enfin bref, Frank lui a dit que maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de leur cachette, ils prendraient la garde de Harry comme l'avaient voulu James et Lily."

"Et ensuite, ils ont été attaqués," murmura Sirius, en essayant d'assembler les différents morceaux d'information qu'il avait rassemblé l'année dernière.

"En fait, ils ont été attaqués deux semaines plus tard," lui dit Remus avec un lourd soupir. "Entre-temps, le Ministère avait demandé des preuves avant de retirer la garde à un membre de la famille. Et les Longbottom n'avaient pas de copie du testament. Les avocats des Potter, Arkam et Arkam, ont annoncé que leur copie du testament avait disparu." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "J'ai fouillé tes affaires à ton vieil appartement puisque j'avais la clé, mais je n'y ai rien trouvé. Gringotts a déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les coffres-fort des Potter sans la présence d'un Potter."

"Ma copie du testament est dans mon coffre-fort," lui dit doucement Sirius.

"Bien sûr qu'il y est," dit Remus. "J'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion." Il s'interrompit. "Frank et moi venions de décider que la seule chose à faire était de négocier avec ton grand-père pour qu'il prenne le contrôle de ton coffre-fort au nom de la Maison des Black et qu'il leur remette le testament s'il y était, mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller le voir, comme tu l'as dit, Alice et lui ont été attaqués."

Sirius secoua la tête, en pensant à comment tout avait conspiré pour se passer horriblement mal pour Harry après la mort de ses parents.

"Enfin bref, avec les Longbottom incapables de s'occuper de lui et Augusta trop occupée à prendre soin d'un bébé traumatisé, toute cette histoire a été abandonnée. Je savais que James et Lily avaient probablement pris des précautions au cas où Alice et toi seriez incapable de vous occuper de Harry et j'ai envisagé de demander à ton grand-père, mais je savais que, contrairement aux Longbottom, je n'avais pas l'influence politique nécessaire pour qu'il me remette le testament et je ne voulais pas lui donner l'idée de, ben..."

"Demander la garde de Harry lui-même?" Sirius hocha lentement la tête. "Bien vu. Il l'aurait fait. Et tu te rappelles que James et moi rigolions du fait que nous étions cousins? La relation est éloignée de quelques degrés mais..."

"Ton grand-père en aurait profité, et vu que tu étais nommé gardien légal dans le testament, ça n'aurait fait que renforcer sa demande." Remus but une autre gorgée. "J'ai renoncé à cette idée et je suis allé demander à Albus de me donner accès à Harry."

"Ce qu'il a refusé," détermina sèchement Sirius.

"Il m'a dit que les protections repoussaient les créatures des ténèbres et que même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il avait promis que les contacts des Dursley avec le monde sorcier seraient minimaux jusqu'à ce que Harry soit assez vieux pour entrer à Poudlard."

"Et par minimaux, Albus voulait dire non-existants," dit sèchement Sirius, déjà outré que Remus ait été qualifié de créature des ténèbres.

"Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry là-bas sans la moindre surveillance. Il a répliqué que grâce aux protections, il saurait si Harry était attaqué par des Mangemorts. J'ai répondu que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il a fini par concéder que peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée de placer quelqu'un à proximité." Les yeux de Remus s'assombrirent. "Puis il a dit que ça ne pourrait pas être moi parce qu'un jeune homme s'intéressant à un petit garçon serait soupçonné d'être un pédophile."

Sirius grogna.

L'expression de Remus s'éclaircit et il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. "Je sais, Padfoot. Je n'étais pas content non plus. Mais j'ai bien dû admettre que c'était probable. Mon intérêt pour Harry aurait semblé inhabituel."

"Au moins, tu as obtenu que quelqu'un le surveille. Figg, c'est ça? La vieille folle qui venait aux réunions de l'Ordre en puant les fléreurs? Je l'ai vu là-bas quand j'y suis allé après m'être échappé." Sirius sentit sa colère envers Dumbledore se réveiller à nouveau; sentit sa certitude que Harry n'était pas en sécurité avec les Moldus se raviver.

"Je n'ai jamais su qui c'était." Remus prit une profonde inspiration. "Après ma confrontation avec Albus, j'étais toujours déterminé à trouver le moyen de faire partie de la vie de Harry mais malheureusement, quelques jours à peine plus tard, mon père a fait une crise cardiaque et a dû être hospitalisé. J'ai passé les mois suivants à prendre soin de lui, et de ma mère, qui était dans tous ses états. Il est mort l'année suivante et ma mère l'a suivi quelques semaines plus tard, morte d'un cœur brisé, je pense."

"Je suis désolé, Remus," lui dit doucement Sirius. Il avait aimé les parents de Remus; c'étaient des gens bien.

Remus hocha la tête. "J'étais une loque. J'avais perdu trop de membres de ma Meute d'un seul coup. Le temps que je me remette de ma dépression, Harry avait six ans."

"Mais tu as essayé de le voir," dit fermement Sirius.

"Vous deux, en fait." Remus sourit en voyant la surprise de Sirius. "Le guérisseur mental pensait que ça me serait utile d'affronter les fantômes de mon passé, et j'avais tellement de questions, Padfoot, sur les raisons qui t'avaient poussé à faire ça. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi. J'étais très confus."

Sirius soupira à la perte d'une autre opportunité d'avoir vu quelqu'un; d'avoir raconté son histoire plus tôt. "Je suppose que tu n'as pas obtenu la permission."

"Pendant que je m'étais noyé sous ma douleur, il y avait eu un mouvement anti-loups-garous incluant une nouvelle restriction nous interdisant de rendre visite à des prisonniers d'Azkaban." Remus haussa les épaules. "J'ai décidé de te laisser dans le passé et j'en suis désolé."

Sirius ignora ses excuses. "Et Harry?"

"J'avais décidé de demander directement à Petunia et réussi à la traquer dans le monde moldu. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre lui rappelant que j'étais un ami de Lily et lui demandant si je pourrais voir Harry puisqu'il avait l'âge d'entrer à l'école et qu'il se pouvait qu'il soit curieux au sujet de ses parents. Je lui ai offert d'expliquer la magie et le monde sorcier à Harry." Il souffla. "Elle m'a répondu et m'a très poliment dit d'aller me faire voir. Harry était un enfant normal et il allait dans une école normale, et elle répondrait à toutes les questions qu'il aurait sur ses parents."

"Normal?" répéta Sirius. "Harry a coloré mes cheveux en rose à trois mois."

"Je sais." Remus sirota son thé. "J'étais inquiet et j'ai écrit à Albus, sans lui dire que j'avais approché Petunia. Je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de Harry et lui ai rappelé que je voulais le voir. Albus..."

"T'a dit que tout allait bien."

"En gros." Remus lui fit un sourire douloureux. "Il m'a rappelé qu'il avait assuré à Petunia un minimum d'interactions jusqu'à ce que Harry commence Poudlard. Il a suggéré que ce n'était pas sage pour moi de vivre dans le passé et que je devrais me concentrer sur le présent. Il était certain que je serais réuni avec Harry en temps voulu."

Sirius renifla.

"Je sais," approuva Remus. "J'avais commencé à comprendre que Albus n'avait aucune intention de me laisser approcher Harry. Enfin, dans mes mauvais jours, quand je n'arrivais pas à trouver du travail ou que j'étais insulté pour être un loup-garou, c'était _moi_ en particulier et dans les bons jours, c'était tous les Sorciers."

"Tu n'as pas renoncé," lui dit Sirius, un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres.

"Si, pendant un temps," concéda Remus. "J'ai dû partir à l'étranger pour travailler, mais j'ai écrit à Albus le mois de juin précédent le onzième anniversaire de Harry. Je lui ai proposé d'amener sa lettre à Harry, de tout lui expliquer et de l'accompagner faire ses achats au Chemin de Traverse." Il prit une autre gorgée de thé. "Une fois de plus, il a refusé. Seuls les employés de Poudlard pouvaient informer les étudiants. J'ai découvert qui il a envoyé cette année pendant que j'enseignais. Est-ce que tu sais qui a envoyé Albus?

Sirius secoua la tête. Il espérait que ce n'était pas Snape.

"Hagrid."

"Hagrid," répéta stupidement Sirius. Il adorait Hagrid, vraiment, mais si on lui avait demandé qui envoyer pour parler du monde sorcier à un enfant...Hagrid n'aurait pas été sur sa liste - il lui aurait même préféré Snape. Et Harry aurait besoin d'une présentation exhaustive apparemment.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, lancer des maléfices à Albus était sur ma liste de choses à faire cette année." Remus reposa enfin sa tasse. "J'ai à nouveau écrit à Albus lorsque Harry a commencé l'école, lui suggérant que je pourrais peut-être débuter une correspondance avec lui. Une fois de plus, la réponse fut non: Harry s'ajustait à la vie dans le monde sorcier et apprenait à vivre avec son passé si unique. J'ai essayé d'écrire directement à Harry malgré tout mais le hibou m'a été renvoyé comme toujours. Bien sûr, plus de la moitié de notre monde a probablement essayé de lui écrire cette année-là."

Sirius fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Ça avait du sens que Harry ait une protection anti-hiboux mais des exceptions étaient clairement faites puisque le courrier de Sirius lui était parvenu.

"Puis, tout à coup, j'ai reçu une lettre de Hagrid. Il voulait faire un album photo pour Harry." Remus fit un signe de la main. "J'ai cherché des photos de James et Lily dans mes albums ainsi que dans ceux que j'avais récupéré chez toi et je lui les ai envoyé. Je lui ai demandé de dire à Harry que je serais plus que ravi de lui raconter l'histoire derrière les photos. Hagrid m'a envoyé une lettre de remerciement mais rien de plus."

Remus se frotta le front. "Donc, une fois de plus, j'ai attendu que l'école reprenne avant d'envoyer un hibou à Albus, lui demandant poliment de laisser mes lettres être transmises à Harry."

"Tu es certainement persistent, Moony," commenta Sirius. D'autres auraient renoncé.

"Je n'avais rien à perdre," répliqua Remus, "et j'espérai que Albus ait épuisé toutes ses excuses."

"Mais?"

"Albus n'avait pas épuisé toutes ses excuses," lui dit Remus. "Ce fut une autre réponse négative. J'aurais probablement insisté, mais j'ai perdu mon emploi une semaine plus tard, et j'ai dû retourner en France pour travailler."

Sirius se demanda si Albus avait quelque chose à voir avec ça mais il repoussa cette pensée. Même le vieil homme n'aurait pas été aussi loin pour empêcher Remus d'entrer dans la vie de Harry.

Remus sourit, mais pas d'un sourire joyeux, il était plus prédateur qu'autre chose. "Et ensuite, tu t'es échappé d'Azkaban."

"Et Albus a soudainement eu besoin de toi," conclut Sirius. Il avait suspecté pendant sa surveillance de Harry au cours des mois passés que Remus n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie, mais il avait espéré... "Voilà qui explique beaucoup."

"Oh, ça ne s'arrête pas là," continua Remus. "Dès qu'il m'a offert le poste, Albus m'a fait jurer de laisser Harry venir à moi et de ne rien lui dire sur ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il me le demande; que ça pourrait blesser Harry que j'aborde le sujet."

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, bien trop enragé pour rester immobile. "Tu ne lui as pas promis, si?"

Remus leva la main. "Je lui ai promis mais je n'avais pas l'intention de tenir parole. Maraudeur un jour..." Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre mais Sirius comprit le message; Remus avait eu l'intention de trouver un moyen de contourner la décision d'Albus. "Mais ensuite j'ai rencontré Harry et je...je n'ai pas pu lui dire."

"Quoi?" demanda Sirius.

"Je me suis figé." Remus rougit d'embarras. "J'avais tellement essayé de voir Harry que j'avais oublié qu'il n'était plus le petit bambin malicieux qui m'appelait Mooey et exigeait des câlins dès que j'arrivais. À la place, il y avait cet adolescent de treize ans, silencieux et intense, qui ne me connaissait absolument pas et...je n'y avais pas réfléchi jusqu'à ce que je le vois; _et s'il ne m'aimait pas?_ Et s'il découvrait mon problème de fourrure et..." Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Sirius arrêta de faire les cent pas et se jeta sur le fauteuil en face de Remus. Il pouvait comprendre la position de Remus. Il était lui aussi désorienté parfois; lorsqu'il essayait de réconcilier le bébé joyeux qu'il avait aimé inconditionnellement avec l'adolescent sur lequel il veillait, à qui il avait parlé si brièvement; un adolescent qu'il ne _connaissait_ pas et qui ne le connaissait pas non plus. "Alors tu as attendu."

Remus hocha la tête à contre-cœur. "J'ai réalisé que j'aurais dû tout lui dire dès que je m'étais présenté et maudit soit mon manque de courage et l'inquiétude bien-intentionnée d'Albus." Il soupira. "Parce que c'est ça le truc, Padfoot: vu comme ça, chacune des actions d'Albus semble venir d'une inquiétude bien-intentionnée et d'un désir de protéger Harry, surtout considérant le rôle de Survivant de Harry." Il s'interrompit à nouveau. "Prises individuellement, aucune des actions d'Albus est malveillante."

"Il a contré le système et ignoré le testament," répliqua Sirius.

"Oui, mais avait-il prit connaissance du testament? Est-ce que tu te rappelles s'il était l'un des témoins?" répondit Remus.

Sirius secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avec clarté des témoins de l'acte notarial.

"Et, sans le testament, le Bureau des Orphelins Sorciers aurait probablement confié Harry à Petunia _de toutes façons_ ," continua Remus. "Petunia est le dernier membre de la famille de Harry. Ajouté à ça que Harry était sûrement plus en sécurité dans le monde moldu et je suis sûr que garder Harry éloigné du monde sorcier était pour le protéger." Il haussa les épaules. "Et d'après quelques commentaires qu'Albus a laissé échapper, je pense qu'il espérait que Harry ait une enfance normale puisque notre monde était prit dans la folie du Survivant."

"Et comment ça a commencé ça d'ailleurs?" demanda Sirius. "Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé, juste le strict minimum..."

"Probablement une combinaison de Hagrid et de Peter," l'interrompit Remus. "Hagrid n'a jamais été le membre le plus discret de l'Ordre et je suspecte que Peter ou plutôt Wormtail **(7)** était là cette nuit-là. Je pense qu'il a vu ce qui s'était passé et qu'il a raconté ça à tout le monde dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de lui et sur Harry."

"Bordel," cracha Sirius. "S'il était là quand j'étais là..."

"Alors il savait que tu te lancerais à sa poursuite." Remus lui fit un sourire triste. "Ça explique comment il a réussi à te piéger."

Sirius repoussa cette pensée et se concentra sur Harry. "Okay," dit-il lentement, "donc on accepte temporairement que Dumbledore a placé Harry avec de bonnes intentions..." Quand il y avait réfléchi tout seul, il était arrivé à la même conclusion mais c'était rassurant de savoir que Remus était d'accord avec lui.

"Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a loupé les signes de maltraitance," l'interrompit Remus.

Sirius se figea. "Tu es sûr de ça?"

"J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à surveiller les retenues des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George," commença Remus. "Minerva n'arrêtait pas de me les confier, probablement pour se venger de nos années d'école et ..."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a..."

"Tu te rappelles que Ron est le meilleur ami de Harry," l'interrompit Remus. "Les jumeaux sont à Gryffondor et dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Harry. Ils l'apprécient beaucoup, le considèrent comme un Weasley honoraire."

La confusion de Sirius disparut.

Remus croisa ses mains sur son ventre. "La semaine dernière, au début de leur retenue, j'ai dit que j'étais inquiet pour la situation familiale de l'un de leurs amis et que bien que je ne voulais pas les placer dans la position difficile de devoir trahir sa confiance, j'apprécierais n'importe quelle information qu'ils pourraient me donner." Il soupira. "Ils ont immédiatement su que je parlais de Harry et ils ont longuement hésité avant de parler mais une fois qu'ils ont commencé..."

"Ils ne se sont plus arrêté," finit Sirius.

Les yeux de Remus s'enflammèrent de colère. "L'été après sa première année, ils l'ont trouvé enfermés dans sa chambre et à peine nourri. Ils ont récupéré sa malle dans un placard fermé à clé où ils ont trouvé un vieux dessin disant 'la Chambre de Harry'. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pensaient pas que Harry ait jamais reçu un cadeau de Noël ou d'anniversaire. Ils savent que ses vêtements moldus viennent de son cousin. Le reste, eh bien, ce ne sont que des spéculations."

Sirius agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

"Lorsque j'ai démissionné, j'ai essayé de parler à Albus de ce que les jumeaux m'avaient dit et il n'a pas semblé très surpris," dit Remus, d'une voix calme que démentait la fureur brûlant dans ses yeux. "Il a clamé que bien que oui, la famille de Harry ne lui offrait pas la _meilleure_ situation, la maison des Dursley restait l'endroit le plus sûr pour Harry. À mon avis, il refuse de voir non seulement la maltraitance mais aussi les effets qu'un tel traitement peut avoir sur un enfant."

Sirius haussa un sourcil en entendant la fureur évidente dans ses mots. "Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de parler de ça. Aucun de nous ne peut se permettre d'essayer d'assassiner les Moldus ou Dumbledore. On va récupérer Harry, je te le jure."

Son ami le regarda pendant un long moment, mais la rage s'était éteinte dans ses yeux. "Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Sirius Black me conseiller d'être prudent."

"Harry," dit fermement Sirius, "est plus important que tout au monde. J'ai bien appris ma leçon."

"Bien dit, Sirius." Remus se pencha en avant et lui tapota fièrement le bras. Il hésita un instant jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui fasse un geste de la main l'invitant à continuer. "Je me demandais juste si tu voulais en apprendre plus sur les deux premières années de Harry à Poudlard?"

"Bien sûr! Je veux tout connaître de Harry!" répondit immédiatement Sirius. Pourquoi Remus était-il si hésitant? Il se figea. "Est-ce...est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?"

Remus soupira lourdement. "J'ai bien peur que ça ne va pas te plaire."

* * *

 **(1) Prongs: Cornedrue**

 **(2) Fawkes: Fumseck**

 **(3) Outre le fait que ce soit une histoire absolument géniale, et que j'adore les fanons de noblesse et de magie familiale, ces trois mots sont une des première raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu traduire cette fic. Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça absolument hilarant!**

 **(4) Snape: Rogue**

 **(5) Snivellus: Servilus**

 **(6) Steward: Pas vraiment de traduction exacte en Français. Sorte de super-intendant.**

 **(7) Wormtail: Queudver**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	4. Initier l'Opération Pronglet: Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

"Rappelle-toi," lui dit Remus, une fois qu'il eut suffisamment calmé Sirius pour pouvoir continuer, "J'ai entendu la plupart de ces histoires de la bouche des jumeaux avant de creuser un peu plus auprès de mes collègues."

"Tu ferais mieux de commencer à tout me dire," lui dit Sirius. "Ça ne peut pas être bien pire que ce que je suis en train d'imaginer."

Remus sourit amèrement. "Pour la première année de Harry, Albus a embauché Voldemort pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

La mâchoire de Sirius lui en tomba. Il la referma avec un claquement sec. "Il a fait quoi?"

"Pour être honnête, Albus a embauché un homme qui s'appelait Quirrell; Voldemort le possédait."

"Et Dumbledore ne le savait pas?" lui demanda Sirius, choqué.

Kreacher apparut et déposa une bouteille de Firewhiskey **(1)** et deux verres devant eux. Puis il disparut.

Remus servit un verre à Sirius et le lui tendit avant de se servir à son tour. "On retournera à cette excellente question plus tard. Laisse-moi t'expliquer convenablement."

Sirius hocha la tête à contre-cœur.

"La toute première histoire que les jumeaux m'ont raconté décrit comment Harry est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Apparemment, pendant leur toute première leçon de vol, Malfoy a volé quelque chose à Neville Longbottom et il s'est envolé avec une fois Hooch **(2)** partie. Harry s'est lancé à la poursuite de Malfoy et quand il l'a jeté en plein air, Harry l'a rattrapé. Harry n'a que très peu de tolérance pour le harcèlement scolaire."

Son vieil ami lança un regard insistant à Sirius et celui-ci eut la grâce de rougir.

"Je ne qualifierais pas ce qu'on a fait de harcèlement; c'était juste des blagues," marmonna Sirius, d'une voix défensive.

"Piéger toute l'école pour que tout le monde passe la journée avec la peau verte, c'était une blague," corrigea Remus. "Lancer constamment des maléfices à Severus juste parce qu'il était l'ami de Lily et qu'elle ignorait complètement James, c'était aller trop loin. Et je te conseille vraiment de dire la vérité à Harry. Il te respectera plus si tu reconnais ce que tu as fait que si tu insistes que ce n'était pas du harcèlement."

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, bien qu'irrité par la critique et le conseil qu'il venait de recevoir. "J'ai vu Harry jouer au Quidditch," dit-il, décidant de changer de sujet plutôt que de répliquer, "Il est très doué."

L'expression de Remus s'adoucit. "Il l'est, n'est-ce pas? Et apparemment, que Harry manque de tomber de son balai est presque une tradition. Dans son tout premier match, Quirrell, ou plutôt Voldemort, a essayé de le tuer en le faisant tomber de son balai."

Harry avait presque été tué par Voldemort pendant sa première année?

Sirius vida son verre de Firewhiskey et toussa violemment lorsque sa gorge s'enflamma.

"Hermione Granger pensait que c'était Severus et elle a mit le feu à ses robes..."

Sirius s'étrangla presque de rire. S'il n'avait pas déjà beaucoup aimé la jeune sorcière qui avait aidé Harry à lui sauver la vie, cette information l'aurait certainement fait changer d'avis.

"...et ce faisant, a arrêté Quirrell-Voldemort par inadvertance." Remus avala son Firewhiskey. "Les jumeaux m'ont dit que ce n'était pas la seule fois où Harry lui a fait face."

Sirius les resservit tous les deux. "C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais."

"Ben, la seconde histoire est pire que la première et c'est même pas la dernière," lui dit Remus, en se frottant le front avec fatigue. "Apparemment, Hagrid s'est procuré un œuf de dragon qui a éclot. Harry et ses amis ont contacté Charlie Weasley, qui travaille dans une réserve pour qu'il vienne le récupérer au beau milieu de la nuit. Malheureusement, ils ont été découvert, perdu un nombre énorme de points et passé une soirée en retenue. Minerva a laissé la retenue à Filch **(3)** mais Hagrid l'a convaincu de lui la donner - c'était sans doute une tentative d'excuses de la part de Hagrid."

Sirius attendit impatiemment qu'il continue.

"Il les a emmené dans la Forêt Interdite, pour trouver une licorne blessée. Harry s'est retrouvé nez-à-nez avec l'esprit de Voldemort, en train de boire du sang de licorne, et a dû être sauvé par un centaure," lui dit Remus.

Sirius but lentement son deuxième verre. "Bon, au moins on sait qu'il est toujours là. Voldemort."

Remus grimaça. "Ce n'est pas fini, Sirius. Harry et ses amis ont réalisé qu'Albus avait caché la fameuse Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel dans l'école et que Voldemort la voulait pour devenir immortel. Lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que Dumbledore était parti au Ministère, ils ont été vérifier les protections d'Albus, réalisé qu'elles avaient été défaites et se sont lancé à la poursuite du voleur potentiel."

"Ne me dis pas." Sirius se ratatina sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

"Harry et ses amis ont déjoué tous les soi-disant pièges et Harry l'a arrêté. Les jumeaux ne savaient pas comme Harry l'a arrêté parce qu'apparemment, Harry n'en a jamais vraiment parlé et Hermione était restée avec Ron, qui était blessé. Ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'à la fin, Quirrell n'était plus là - mort, je suppose, vu la possession - et Harry...il a passé des jours à l'infirmerie."

Sirius rouvrit les yeux pour voir Remus vider son verre. "Alors, récapitulons, mon filleul va à Poudlard, censé être le lieu le plus sûr du monde Sorcier, et survit à trois affrontement avec Voldemort en un an?"

"Sans mentionner qu'Albus l'a embauché et qu'il a caché dans l'école un fichu objet qui ne pouvait que l'attirer," ajouta sèchement Remus.

C'était une remarque pertinente. Ça menait à des questions pertinentes du genre: Albus Dumbledore avait-il complètement perdu le contrôle...

"Tu ferais mieux de me raconter la deuxième année de Harry avant que je ne décide de vider complètement la bouteille de Whiskey," dit Sirius en les resservant.

Remus soupira lourdement. "Bon, tout d'abord, je pense que ça a un lien avec une de tes catégories sur le tableau." Il pointa sa baguette sur la section 'Chasse et Destruction des Horcruxes' et raya un des objets. "Harry s'est déjà occupé du journal."

Près d'une heure plus tard, Sirius avait fini d'entendre toute l'histoire, se terminant avec le sauvetage de Ginny Weasley et il secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Il prit de profondes inspirations pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Son filleul avait failli mourir - encore une fois!

"Est-ce que ça va, Padfoot?" lui demanda Remus.

Sirius vit l'inquiétude méfiante de son ami. Il lui fit un vague geste de la main. "Je suis juste..."

"En train d'essayer de ne pas piquer une crise?" compléta Remus. "Je pense que j'ai hyperventilé pendant dix bonnes minutes."

"Sur quelle partie?" demanda sèchement Sirius. "Le fait que Harry est un Fourchelangue comme Voldemort? Ou que toute l'école s'est retournée contre lui?" Bien qu'après coup, c'était un peu drôle que les jumeaux aient qualifié Harry de Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Ou qu'il s'est presque fait dévoré par une Acromantula? Ou qu'il s'est presque fait dévoré par un foutu basilic en essayant de sauver une petite idiote qui aurait dû savoir qu'on écrit pas dans un journal qui nous répond! Oh, et n'oublions pas qu'il a affronté un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort! Encore une fois!"

Il criait à la fin de sa tirade.

Remus se contenta de le regarder, les sourcils haussés.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main sur les yeux. "Désolé, Remus. C'est juste que..."

"Non, ta réaction est très semblable à la mienne une fois que les jumeaux avaient fini de tout me raconter," lui dit Remus avec un petit sourire. "J'ai cependant passé sous silence la partie de la petite idiote puisque la petite idiote en question était une Weasley."

"Tu as toujours été le plus diplomate d'entre nous," lui dit Sirius, laissant une portion de sa colère disparaître; le reste de sa colère, il la redirigea. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait."

"Ah, oui. Ça amène des questions, non?" approuva Remus, songeur. "Après tout, dès que Fred, ou était-ce George, enfin bref, dès que l'un des deux a mentionné les pétrifications, je me suis immédiatement demandé..."

"Quelle créature peut pétrifier un autre être vivant?" Sirius hocha brusquement la tête. Il avait eu la même pensée lorsque Remus lui avait raconté.

"Sans mentionner le fait que Serpentard est associé aux serpents et que la créature était dissimulée dans la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard..." Remus soupira. "J'ai pensé Basilic avant même que les jumeaux n'en arrivent aux araignées."

"Ben, tu as toujours été le plus intelligent de nous tous, Moony," plaisanta Sirius.

Remus sourit à nouveau et ils partagèrent un instant de camaraderie teintée de tristesse pour tout ce qu'ils avaient perdus.

"Enfin bref," Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. "J'ai questionné Minerva et Pomona après ma session avec les jumeaux pour savoir comment ils n'avaient pas réalisé plus tôt que le monstre était un Basilic. Albus a apparemment dit aux professeurs de se concentrer sur les étudiants et leurs cours; que son investigation avançait bien."

Sirius se jeta hors de son fauteuil.

"Ils l'ont cru et n'ont pas fait le moindre effort pour enquêter de leur côté." Remus fronça les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas qu'Albus savait exactement où était la Chambre ou comment y entrer, mais je pense qu'il savait que le monstre était un Basilic et que Voldemort devait avoir possédé quelqu'un dans l'école pour pouvoir ouvrir la Chambre. Par certains aspects, je pense qu'Albus essayait de son mieux de résoudre le problème bien que je hais sa décision de continuer comme si de rien était, mettant ainsi les étudiants en danger. Alors, est-ce que je pense qu'il a planifié une autre confrontation entre Voldemort et Harry? Non."

Sirius arrêta de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers Remus, réalisant ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre. "Tu penses qu'il a délibérément orchestré les confrontations entre Harry et Voldemort pendant la première année de Harry?"

Remus attrapa son verre et sirota son Firewhiskey. "J'ai eu plus de temps pour y réfléchir que toi, Padfoot."

Sirius regarda Remus et vit sur son visage une expression qui lui était bien trop familière. "Ça ne va pas me plaire non plus, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," dit clairement Remus. "Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir."

Sirius lança un regard noir à Remus mais se rassit.

"Imagine un instant que tu es Albus. Tu connais l'histoire du Survivant qui est racontée à tous les enfants; comment Voldemort a attaqué les Potter; comment James et Lily sont morts mais pas Harry; comment le sort aurait apparemment rebondi sur Harry pour tuer Voldemort. Tu penses que l'histoire est en grande partie vraie mais tu ne sais pas avec certitude comment Harry a survécu au Sortilège de Mort bien que tu aies des théories, et tu n'es pas sûr que Voldemort soit mort même si là encore tu as des théories."

"Et si tu as des théories, tu dois les vérifier," comprit Sirius.

"Exactement." Remus pointa Sirius du doigt. "Dix point pour Gryffondor. Alors assumons qu'Albus ait tendu l'oreille et qu'il soit devenu convaincu que Voldemort était toujours là, sous forme d'esprit, à la recherche d'un corps."

"Toute cette histoire avec la pierre philosophale était un piège pour découvrir si Voldemort était vivant ou non, n'est-ce pas?" comprit rapidement Sirius. "Peut-être que ce n'était même pas la vraie pierre."

"J'en doute, effectivement, et je suis pratiquement certain que les protections étaient plus pour le show qu'autre chose puisque, avec tout le respect que je dois à Harry et ses amis, ils n'étaient que des premières années mais ils ont réussi à les défaire," dit Remus. "Non, je pense que le plan d'Albus était très simple: monter un piège pour Voldemort afin de voir s'il apparaîtrait."

"Sauf qu'il a utilisé et la pierre et Harry comme appât." Sirius sentit sa rage se réveiller.

"Oui, Albus a utilisé Harry comme appât," approuva doucement Remus. "Après tout, pour quelle autre raison aurait-il attendu que Harry débute l'école pour poser son piège?"

Sirius frissonna, frigorifié par cette idée.

Remus souffla. "Je suis sûr qu'Albus n'avait pas anticipé que Harry essayerait de protéger _directement_ la pierre mais je pense qu'il savait qu'il y avait une possibilité que Voldemort attaque Harry s'il trouvait une opportunité - et si ça arrivait, ça lui permettrait de vérifier ses théories sur Harry."

Sirius sauta à nouveau sur ses pieds.

"Assieds-toi Padfoot," lui ordonna sèchement Remus. "Je suis certain qu'Albus pensait que le risque était minimal - Voldemort ne pourrait certainement pas attaquer Harry trop ouvertement sans attirer son attention - mais s'ils venaient à se rencontrer..." Il soupira. "Je suis sûr qu'Albus était convaincu, dans son arrogance, qu'il avait l'avantage et serait là pour intervenir avant que quoi que ce soit de sérieux arrive. Et honnêtement, ce n'est pas seulement Harry qu'il a mis en danger; il a placé une école pleine d'enfants en danger avec ce plan, surtout quand on sait que Voldemort a possédé un professeur."

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'Albus _savait_ que c'était Quirrell?" demanda Sirius, en se jetant à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

Remus haussa les épaules. "Je trouve ça dur à croire qu'Albus n'en savait rien mais je pense qu'il était aveuglé par son grand plan. Il voulait attraper Voldemort la main dans le sac en train d'essayer d'obtenir la pierre, qu'elle soit réelle ou non."

"Et à cause de ça, Harry a failli mourir," marmonna sombrement Sirius.

"Exactement, et ça nous amène au sujet d'Albus testant ses théories sur Harry et sur comment il a survécu au Sortilège de Mort," dit Remus. "Je suis sûr qu'Albus a considéré trois théories: une, Harry a utilisé ses propres pouvoirs pour refléter le Sortilège de Mort, probablement en autodéfense; deux, Lily a fait quelque chose juste avant sa mort qui a protégé Harry; trois, c'était une combinaison des deux premières."

"Je maintiens que je ne suis pas content qu'Albus ait testé Harry," s'exclama Sirius, indigné. "Il n'avait pas le droit..."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi," lui dit Remus d'une voix apaisante, "mais intellectuellement, je peux apprécier la curiosité d'Albus. Pas toi?"

"Je suis juste heureux qu'il ait survécu, Remus," dit fermement Sirius. "Je me fous de comment!"

"Et ainsi parlait le Gryffondor," se plaignit Remus. "Honnêtement, si tu pouvais découvrir comment Harry a survécu au Sortilège de Mort alors que pourrais-tu _faire_ avec cette information?"

"L'appliquer à d'autres, si possible," répondit immédiatement Sirius. "Okay. Okay. Je vois où tu veux en venir. Alors quelles conclusions en a tiré Albus?"

"Je sais pas," admit Remus, "mais personnellement, je pense qu'Albus a mis de côté la première théorie très rapidement après l'arrivée de Harry à l'école."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi? Harry est un sorcier puissant. Il faisait de la magie quand il était bébé! Il a un patronus corporel à treize ans, Moony!"

"Peut-être bien, mais à part en Défense, il est bon élève mais rien d'exceptionnel," lui dit Remus. "Je pense que c'est en partie dû à ses amis; Ron est très moyen et Hermione est trop bonne."

"Tu penses qu'il se place délibérément entre ses amis pour qu'aucun des deux ne soit jaloux?"

"Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment _délibéré_ , mais oui. Je dirais aussi, après avoir travaillé avec lui en tête-à-tête, que je pense qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs est réprimée." Remus soupira. "Je pense que c'est dû en partie aux Moldus. Si on lui a appris quand il était enfant que la magie était mauvaise..."

Sirius agita la main pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. "Alors tu penses qu'Albus a vu ses notes et qu'il a décidé que Harry ne s'était pas sauvé tout seul. Tu penses qu'Albus a décidé que Lily avait fait quelque chose."

"Oui." Remus toussa et sembla légèrement embarrassé. "Et je sais qu'elle a fait quelque chose."

"Tu sais qu'elle a...quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?" lui demanda Sirius en se penchant en avant.

"Je ne sais pas _exactement_ quoi," répondit Remus, "mais elle m'a écrit juste avant que je parte pour ma dernière mission, me demandant mon avis sur quelque chose qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre de Runes consacré à la magie des Sorcières. C'était un sort de protection. Il demandait le sang de l'enfant et le sang de la mère versé en même temps, ainsi que le sacrifice de la vie de la mère pour protéger l'enfant afin d'activer la protection. Ça créé, à défaut de meilleurs mots, une Protection Sanguine autour de l'enfant, attachée à sa peau. Celui qui a tué la mère ne pourra jamais toucher l'enfant sans en payer le prix."

Sirius regarda Remus, choqué. "Merlin, Remus, on dirait..."

"Limite de la magie noire? C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas illégal puisque ce n'était pas sur la liste des branches de magie bannie mais que ce serait très mal vu qu'elle utilise le sang de son propre enfant pour un sort autre que de la magie familiale." Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Il fallait des conditions spécifiques pour le sacrifice aussi - en particulier, l'assaillant devait la tuer pour pouvoir atteindre spécifiquement l'enfant. C'était très peu probable. Lily m'a répondu qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Harry. C'est la dernière lettre que j'ai jamais reçu d'elle."

"Attends," dit Sirius, "tu as dit que l'assaillant - Voldemort - devrait la tuer pour atteindre Harry spécifiquement?"

Remus écarquilla les yeux, comprenant immédiatement toutes les implications de cette phrase. "Tu penses que...ben, ça serait logique que le sort marche, mais...Voldemort en avait après _Harry_?"

"Est-ce qu'ils t'ont jamais dit _pourquoi_ ils se sont cachés, Moony?" lui demanda Sirius. "James m'a juste dit que Dumbledore avait reçu des informations et qu'ils pensaient que c'était une bonne idée."

"Ils m'ont dit la même chose mais..." Remus tapota son accoudoir. "Les Longbottom se sont caché en même temps, non? À cause des mêmes informations? Neville est né à quelques jours à peine d'écart...mais pourquoi Voldemort s'en prendrait-il aux enfants à moins que..." Il s'interrompit brusquement alors que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient. "Et s'il y avait une fichue prophétie?"

"Je sais qui pourrait répondre à ça," dit Sirius, moqueur. "Pas qu'il le fera."

"Non, si Albus pensait qu'il y avait une prophétie, il n'en parlerait à personne," grogna Remus, avec colère.

Kreacher apparut avec un plateau de nourriture pour le dîner et ils devinrent tous les deux silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées alors qu'ils se concentraient sur leur nourriture.

"Okay," dit Sirius en repoussant son assiette pour attraper son verre de jus de citrouille, "récapitulons ce qu'on sait."

Remus hocha la tête. "James et Lily se sont cachés à cause d'informations qu'Albus leur a donné. Nous supposons qu'il y a une prophétie concernant probablement Harry." Il pointa sa baguette vers le tableau noir et ajouta une tâche 'Vérifier au DDM s'il y a une prophétie concernant Harry'.

"Peter les trahit et Voldemort essaye de tuer..." Sirius ravala la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge, "essaye de tuer Harry mais Lily le protège avec un vieux sort de Protection Sanguine. Voldemort est...vaincu, mais pas tué."

"Je ne pense pas que c'était seulement la Protection Sanguine," le corrigea Remus. "Je pense que le sort a touché la protection, et que bien qu'elle n'a pas pu l'arrêter, ça l'a suffisamment ralenti pour donner à Harry le temps de le refléter à Voldemort. La cicatrice est l'endroit d'impact où le maléfice est entré en contact avec la protection, autrement ça n'aurait pas laissé de trace."

"Je croyais que t'avais dit que Dumbledore avait abandonné l'idée que le propre pouvoir de Harry soit en cause?" demanda Sirius, confus.

"Oui, _Albus_ ," insista Remus. "Moi, d'un autre côté, je prends en compte le fait que Harry a montré des signes indiquant qu'il serait un sorcier très puissant avant l'attaque, et je prends en compte le fait qu'il a probablement réprimé son pouvoir depuis afin de pouvoir vivre avec les Moldus sans attiser leur colère. Des trois théories expliquant la survie de Harry, j'opte pour la dernière, c'est la combinaison du sort de Lily et de la magie de Harry qui lui a sauvé la vie."

"Je ne parierai jamais contre toi donc..." Sirius fit un geste majestueux de la main à l'attention de Remus. "Passons, j'ai stupidement donné Harry à Hagrid, ai été piégé par le rat et fini à Azkaban."

"Et Albus place Harry chez sa tante, le membre le plus proche dans sa famille." Remus frissonna.

"Et le membre au _sang_ le plus proche," ajouta songeusement Sirius. "Tu sais que Lily a placé une protection sanguine sur la maison moldue de sa sœur - affirmant qu'après l'attaque sur ses parents, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec le peu de famille qui lui restait, que sa sœur veuille de cette protection ou non."

"Vraiment?" Remus cligna des yeux. "Tu penses à quelque chose, et ce n'est généralement pas bon signe," dit-il, invitant Sirius à continuer.

"Et si Dumbledore avait examiné Harry et réalisé qu'il y avait une protection basé sur le sang autour de lui et mal compris?" supposa Sirius. "Et si il avait assumé que la protection sanguine autour de la maison de Petunia avait été placée là pour _Harry_ au cas où quelque chose arrivait à Lily? Une extension de la protection qu'elle avait déjà placé sur lui."

"Magiquement, ça marcherait," dit Remus en réfléchissant à cette idée. "Le sang de Lily est dans les deux protections...les deux permettant une survie...peut-être que la présence de Harry dans la maison permet à la protection sanguine placée autour d'être maintenue, autrement, Lily aurait dû la renouveler tous les ans. C'est tout à fait possible que la maison des Dursley _soit_ l'endroit le plus sûr pour Harry, d'un point de vue magique."

"Ben je m'en fous," dit Sirius avec force. "Ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour Harry de tous les autres points de vue."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi," lui dit Remus. Il plissa les yeux lorsque Sirius tendit sa baguette vers le tableau noir. 'Étudier les protections' apparut au tableau.

Sirius se releva, à nouveau incapable de rester en place. "Où en étions-nous de notre résumé?"

"Albus a placé Harry avec Petunia..."

"Et l'a laissé en exil dans le monde moldu pendant dix longues années." Sirius secoua la tête. "Je pense pas que je lui pardonnerais ça un jour."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le pardonner, non plus," marmonna Remus. Il se leva et approcha du tableau noir. "Harry fête son onzième anniversaire, reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et Hagrid le réintroduit au monde sorcier."

"Très mal."

"En effet," dit Remus. Il ajouta une autre section au plan, intitulée 'Éducation' et ajouta en dessous: 'Enseigner à Harry la culture sorcière, l'étiquette sorcière et son héritage.' La liste ne faisait que s'agrandir. "Harry va à Poudlard, où Albus le teste pour découvrir comment il a survécu au Sortilège de Mort et assume, à tort, que c'est dû à la protection de Lily plutôt qu'aux pouvoirs de Harry." Une autre tâche apparut sous 'Protéger Harry': 'rechercher le sort de Lily'.

"Harry bat à nouveau Voldemort," ajouta Sirius, "et Dumbledore a la preuve que Voldemort est vivant." Il s'approcha et tapota la section 'Horcruxes'. "Et on sait comment."

"Bien qu'à cette époque, Albus ne le sait probablement pas, puisqu'il y a de nombreux rituels maléfiques capable d'ancrer Voldemort à ce monde," murmura Remus. "Non, Albus ne le découvre pas avant la deuxième année de Harry, quand Harry détruit le journal." Il soupira. "Il se peut qu'Albus soit en train de chercher les autres."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Si c'est le cas, il n'a pas fait beaucoup de progrès. J'ai le bénéfice des notes de Reg donc je sais combien il y en a. J'ai le médaillon et je pourrais mettre la main sur la coupe dès que j'aurais saisi le coffre-fort des Lestrange. On aura besoin d'aide pour découvrir comment les détruire et trouver les autres, mais je préférerais être maudit plutôt que d'aller consulter Dumbledore."

"Tu ne sais pas comment les détruire?"

"Je sais comment les créer - mon père me l'a appris dans mes leçons Avancée de Magie Noire, mais les détruire...non. Je suppose que je pourrais demander à Harry comment il a fait."

"Les Langues-de-Plomb ont peut-être la réponse," suggéra Remus. "Tu as 'Prendre le contrôle du Ministère' dans ta section 'Conquérir le Monde'. Ça ne ferait pas de mal de les utiliser, ainsi que le Département de la Justice Magique en y repensant - ils devraient être informés que Voldemort est à nouveau une menace et je suspecte qu'Albus ne leur en a rien dit."

"On y reviendra plus tard," dit Sirius en faisant tourner sa baguette. "Okay, alors après la deuxième année de Harry, Albus sait que Voldemort est toujours en vie - en quelques sortes. Puis je réalise que Peter est à Poudlard et, ben, on sait ce qui se passe ensuite; je finis par devoir être sauvé par Harry avant de m'échapper à dos d'Hippogriffe."

Remus lui tapota l'épaule. "Mais tu es resté, Sirius. Tu n'as pas laissé Albus t'éloigner." Il pointa le tableau noir du doigt. "Ça doit être retravaillé mais c'est un bon plan pour récupérer Harry et le protéger à l'avenir." Il se tourna vers son ami, les yeux brillant de détermination. "Je ne le laisserai m'éloigner pas non plus. Quoi que tu fasses, Padfoot; j'en suis."

* * *

 **(1) Firewhiskey: Whisky Pur Feu**

 **(2) Hooch: Bibine**

 **(3) Filch: Rusard**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	5. Obtenir la Garde de Pronglet: Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **Partie 2: Obtenir la Garde de Pronglet (La Farce contre Fudge)**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

 _~20 juin 1994~_

"Brian!" Cornelius Fudge salua chaleureusement l'avocat. "C'est bon de te revoir."

"C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Cornelius." Brian Cutter attrapa la main tendue de Cornelius et la serra fermement. Ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble et avaient été des camarades de chambrée sinon des amis. Il savait que c'était en partie dû à leur longue relation que Brian avait obtenu un entretien avec Cornelius aussi rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière se tenant à côté de Cornelius, demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle était présente.

"Oh, voici Dolores Umbridge **(1)** , ma Sous-Secrétaire d'État; Dolores, je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez de Brian de chez Cutter, Glock et Baron," les présenta distraitement Cornelius, agitant une main alors qu'ils se serraient la main.

"Bien sûr," minauda Dolores, "bien que je doive bien admettre que je suis surprise par votre demande de voir notre cher Ministre si rapidement."

Brian lui sourit. "C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Madame Umbridge. Nombre de mes associés m'ont parlé de votre travail au Ministère."

Son ton était flatteur, mais pas ses mots et Brian s'empêcha à grande peine de sourire lorsque Dolores rougit coquettement.

"Cependant," continua Brian, "j'ai bien peur que le sujet que je dois aborder soit délicat et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de parler au Ministre seul-à-seul."

L'étincelle de colère qui apparut sur son visage indiqua le contraire et elle se tourna vers le Ministre, attendant clairement qu'il exige sa présence.

"C'est bon, Dolores." Cornelius lui indiqua la porte d'un geste de la main. "Je vous verrais plus tard si nécessaire."

Dolores hocha sèchement la tête, irritée. Elle dit au-revoir à Brian du bout des lèvres et quitta la pièce.

Cornelius soupira. "Toutes mes excuses, Brian. Elle semble penser que je ne peux pas fonctionner sans elle et pour être honnête, elle m'est très utile."

Brian leva sa baguette. "Tu permets que je sécurise la zone?"

Cornelius haussa un sourcil. "Mon bureau est l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés de Grande-Bretagne, Brian."

"C'est un sujet..."

"Délicat," compléta Cornelius. "Très bien."

Brian lança rapidement le sort anti-fouineur le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, empêchant tout sort ou objet de les entendre ou de les voir. Il s'assit à l'invitation de Cornelius et déclina son offre de boisson. À la place, il ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit un seul morceau de parchemin.

Cornelius l'attrapa avec un froncement de sourcil et commença à le lire.

* * *

 _"Mr Cutter,_

 _J'aimerais retenir vos services pour représenter Sirius Black._

 _Après être récemment devenu Lord de la Maison des Black, j'ai été perturbé par sa fuite de Azkaban et plus récemment de Poudlard. Suite à une investigation plus poussée, j'ai été encore plus perturbé de découvrir les irrégularités de son emprisonnement initial. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un ordre de l'Embrasser sur-le-champ s'il venait à être capturé, ce qui, si mes inquiétudes s'avèrent fondées, serait une véritable erreur judiciaire, qui me déplairait terriblement._

 _Pour palier à ce risque, je vous autorise à approcher le Ministère en mon nom pour demander une enquête spéciale afin que cette affaire puisse être résolue au plus tôt - que ce soit en innocentant Sirius Black ou en le renvoyant à Azkaban. Des fonds seront accordés au Ministère s'ils n'ont pas l'argent nécessaire dans leur budget actuel._

 _Cordialement vôtre,_

 _Lord Black."_

* * *

Brian regarda Cornelius reposer le parchemin sur son bureau.

"Il y a un nouveau Lord Black?" lui demanda Cornelius.

"Oui," confirma Brian, "les lettres que j'ai reçu portent le sceau de la Maison; Gringott a confirmé que nos frais sont prélevés dans les coffres des Black."

"Je suis surpris," dit grincheusement Cornelius, "tout le monde pensait que le titre irait à l'héritier de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il serait d'âge."

"Il est possible que l'héritier de Malefoy ait pu tenter de le clamer une fois assez vieux, mais il y en a d'autres, qui ont déjà l'âge, dans des lignées mineures, qui aurait la même validation magique puisqu'ils sont des descendants de filles de la Maison tout comme l'est le garçon Malefoy. Le nom de l'héritier du dernier Lord Black n'a jamais été rendu public," l'informa calmement Brian.

Cornelius fit un petit bruit mécontent.

"D'après notre correspondance, j'en ai conclu que notre client est actuellement à l'étranger et qu'il veut que cette affaire soit réglée avant qu'il n'arrive en Angleterre pour se présenter au Magenmagot." Son client l'avait autorisé à ne partager que cette information et Brian ne questionnait pas sa prudence. "Pas étonnant quand on considère que Sirius lui-même est probablement l'héritier officiel puisqu'il est issu de la lignée mâle primaire."

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à éclaircir," répliqua Cornelius en se renfonçant sur son siège. "Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban et c'est un criminel dangereux, responsable de la mort des Potter, du héros Pettigrew **(2)** et de ces Moldus. Tout le monde sait ça et je suis certain que Lucius, au nom de son fils, réfutera la légitimité du nouveau Lord Black."

Il avait une expression bornée que Brian connaissait bien. Et Brian réalisa rapidement quel était le problème; Lucius Malefoy avait prévu d'acquérir le prestige et la fortune de la Maison des Black pour son fils et il avait sans aucun doute influencé Cornelius pour que celui-ci prenne une position ferme contre Sirius qui était l'héritier premier.

"Lucius ne peut pas agir au nom de Draco, Cornelius," murmura calmement Brian. "Il n'a pas la moindre raison légale ou magique d'agir puisque la magie familiale des Black a clairement accepté quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux imaginer le Magenmagot validant une telle contestation contre la magie familiale - ça créerait un précédent inacceptable. De plus, Lord Black surpasse Lucius. Les Malefoy se sont mariés dans la famille Black et donc Lord Black a la Primauté en accord avec leur contrat de mariage. Lucius devra suivre les décisions de Lord Black, même en ce qui concerne Sirius Black."

Cornelius assimila ces informations, les lèvres pincées. Brian savait aussi que l'agenda politique du nouveau Lord Black pouvait être deviné par sa nomination comme représentant légal. Cutter, Glock et Baron représentaient généralement les familles neutres. Il pouvait presque voir Cornelius arriver à la conclusion que Lucius Malefoy était sur le point d'être neutralisé et de perdre toute son influence dans le paysage politique; que l'agenda extrêmement pro-Sang-Pur que Malefoy soutenait était sur le point d'être contesté. Il avait le sentiment que Cornelius verrait le sens du vent et ferait ce qui valait mieux pour lui: soutenir le plus influent Lord Black.

"Je suppose que Lucius est au courant qu'il y a un nouveau Lord Black?" demanda Cornelius.

Ah, songea Brian, satisfait; Cornelius essayait d'évaluer le moment où il pourrait s'opposer aux souhaits de Malfoy pour prendre ouvertement le parti de Black.

"La famille est notifiée aujourd'hui et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait une réunion de famille au retour de Lord Black en Angleterre," lui dit Brian. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je pense que Lord Black veut que cette histoire avec Sirius Black soit réglée avant son retour afin de pouvoir prendre sa position publique sans avoir à commenter une situation qu'il juge ambiguë." Il fit un grand geste de la main. "Il ne peut pas soutenir le Ministère s'il pense qu'il y a une erreur judiciaire en jeu."

Cornelius fit un petit bruit et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, songeur. "Des questions _ont été_ posées lorsque Black a été capturé à Poudlard. Je les ai ignoré à l'époque parce que ça me semblait impossible qu'il soit innocent, et c'était des enfants qui venaient de passer une soirée traumatisante, impliquant un loup-garou et des Détraqueurs, qui avaient pris sa défense." Il regarda Brian de sous ses cils. "Lord Black a mentionné des irrégularités dans l'arrestation originale?"

Brian dissimula un sourire en entendant Cornelius lui demander une bonne excuse pour ouvrir une nouvelle enquête. "J'ai examiné les archives officielles. Il y a un rapport d'arrestation et quelques déclarations de témoins prises sur les lieux de l'explosion; le doigt de Pettigrew comme preuve. Les témoignages confirment que Pettigrew a accusé Black d'avoir fait quelque chose aux Potter, et qu'ensuite il y a eu une explosion près de Pettigrew. La baguette de Black lui a été confisquée mais elle n'a jamais été examinée. L'Auror qui l'a arrêté, Moody **(3)** , a noté que Black semblait être en état de choc, avec des sautes d'humeur, passant d'un rire hystérique à - et je cite 'des pleurs agonisant'. Il a aussi noté qu'il avait entendu Black marmonner 'c'est ma faute' quand il était hystérique mais Moody a aussi déclaré que ça ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une confession puisque Black n'était absolument pas en état de comprendre ses droits." Il prit un instant pour créer un effet dramatique. "Le seul autre papier dans ce dossier, Cornelius, est un ordre de Crouch **(4)** , contre-signé par Bagnold, de transporter Black à Azkaban. Aucune charge n'a jamais été retenue contre lui; il n'a jamais reçu aucun traitement médical; et il n'a jamais été questionné. Je n'ai pas trouvé de retranscription de son procès et il n'y a pas de procès-verbal dans les archives du DJM indiquant qu'il a eu un procès."

"Il n'a jamais été interrogé ou reçu un procès?" Cornelius semblait convenablement choqué.

"Apparemment non," dit solennellement Brian. "Les inquiétudes de Lord Black semblent être fondées."

Cornelius souffla et croisa ses mains sur son ventre corpulent. "Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée."

"Bien sûr que non?" murmura Brian. "C'est la précédente administration qui est en cause."

Les yeux de Cornelius s'illuminèrent. "En effet, la _précédente_ administration."

Brian savait qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il épousseta sa robe, faussement distrait. "Je n'ai certainement pas la prétention de te dire quoi faire, mon vieil ami, mais...non, je ne devrais pas..."

"S'il te plaît, Brian, si tu peux m'aider à me sortir de cette affaire délicate, je t'en serais très reconnaissant," lui dit Cornelius.

"Je confierai l'enquête à Amelia Bones. Elle est directrice du DJM et la situation de Black tombe sous sa juridiction ainsi que celle des Aurors," suggéra calmement Brian. "Dis-lui que tu as découvert des irrégularités dans le cas initial et que tu souhaites vérifier les déclarations que les enfants ont fait à Poudlard. Ne dis rien publiquement, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini son enquête. En attendant, j'informerai Lord Black que tu as lancé une enquête, comme il le voulait."

Cornelius poussa un long soupir et hocha la tête. Il tapota un miroir de communication intra-ministériel et jeta un coup d'œil à Brian qui annula rapidement le sort anti-fouineur. "Amelia, pourriez-vous venir immédiatement à mon bureau, s'il vous plaît?"

"Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre," répondit rapidement Amelia.

Brian relança le sort alors que Cornelius fermait le canal de communication. "Encore une chose, Cornelius, je pense que je devrais t'informer d'une autre des intentions de Lord Black."

Cornelius hocha la tête avec intérêt, l'invitant à continuer.

"Il a pris le contrôle du coffre-fort de Sirius Black et y a trouvé une copie du testament des Potter. Sirius Black est désigné gardien légal de Harry Potter si Frank et Alice Longbottom ne sont pas en mesure de le recueillir," dit calmement Brian. "J'ai reçu pour instruction de préparer des papiers d'adoption." Il regarda Cornelius. "Il croit, et je suis d'accord avec lui, que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui a organisé la situation actuelle du jeune Potter et qu'il tentera de s'opposer à tout changement."

Brian était d'avis qu'il valait mieux retirer Harry Potter à sa famille Moldue au plus vite. Il avait rencontré Petunia Dursley la veille, et son empressement à signer les papiers d'abandon du garçon en échange d'une nouvelle maison et d'un peu d'or était alarmant.

Cornelius plissa les yeux. "N'importe quelle demande d'adoption sera traitée équitablement. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais apprécié que le garçon vive avec des Moldus. Tu savais qu'il a fait une fugue l'été dernier?"

Brian était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'Amelia toqua à la porte avant d'entrer avec une grâce efficace rappelant à tous son entraînement d'Auror. "Vous vouliez me voir, Cornelius?" Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Brian. "Brian."

"Amelia." Brian se leva et lui fit un baise-main. "Toujours un plaisir, mais j'ai bien peur d'être ici pour affaires."

Cornelius invita Amelia à s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise réservée aux visiteurs et lui tendit la lettre de Lord Black. Elle l'attrapa et la lut à travers son monocle. Son regard voyagea ensuite entre Brian et Cornelius. "Eh bien, un nouveau Lord Black lâchera probablement un chat parmi les pigeons. Quelles sont les irrégularités dont il parle?"

"Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de procès," l'informa Brian.

"Effectivement," intervint Cornelius, "ce qui est certainement très troublant." Il croisa ses doigts et regarda sérieusement Amelia. "Vous voyez le problème?"

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Vous allez autoriser une investigation complète?"

"Oui, sous votre juridiction personnelle au vu de la délicatesse du sujet, Amelia." Cornelius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Quand Black a été capturé à Poudlard, Harry Potter a déclaré qu'il était innocent et que Peter Pettigrew était encore en vie. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux cette nuit-là parce que, eh bien, je pensais qu'il avait été traumatisé par les Détraqueurs et un loup-garou et que Black lui avait lancé un sort de confusion puisque Pettigrew est mort et que Black l'a tué. Cependant, maintenant que je sais qu'il n'a pas eu de procès...je suis forcé de reconsidérer la possibilité que Potter ait pu dire la vérité."

"Je vois," dit calmement Amelia. "J'aurais préféré que vous m'en informiez avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Poudlard a fermé pour l'été la semaine dernière. Potter est probablement de retour chez ses Moldus et je doute qu'Albus Dumbledore accepte de me donner son adresse."

"Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres témoins présents?" suggéra Brian, d'une voix égale. Il ne voulait pas révéler ce qu'il savait.

Cornelius tapa des mains et pointa Amelia du doigt. "Le loup-garou? Et un autre professeur - Snoop?"

"Severus Snape et Remus Lupin," confirma Amelia. "Ma nièce était vraiment déçue que Lupin ait démissionné; elle m'a dit que c'était le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'ils avaient jamais eu."

"Il y avait aussi une fille et un garçon avec Potter, ses amis," ajouta Cornelius. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas me rappeler de leurs noms mais le garçon avait des cheveux roux."

"Un Weasley alors. Susan devrait pouvoir me dire lequel puisqu'elle est dans la même année qu'eux," dit Amelia. "Je vais récupérer le dossier de Sirius Black et commencer immédiatement." Elle rendit le parchemin à Brian. "Peut-être, Monsieur le Ministre, pourrions-nous annuler l'ordre de l'Embrasser sur le champ? Si Black est potentiellement innocent, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être accusé de l'avoir fait exécuter sans procès."

Cornelius hocha la tête. "Une précaution très sage, Amelia. Faîtes-le immédiatement." Il se pencha en avant. "Amelia, si possible, j'aimerais que vous évitiez d'impliquer Albus. Il a tendance à être déraisonnable quand Potter est concerné et il semblerait qu'il y ait une possibilité que la Maison des Black demande à obtenir sa garde, comme demandé dans le testament des Potter."

Amelia jeta un autre coup d'œil à Brian.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. "Sirius Black était l'un des gardiens légaux potentiels au cas où les Potter venaient à mourir. Franck et Alice étaient les premiers cités, ce qui avait probablement le plus de sens à l'époque - ils étaient mariés et venaient d'avoir un bébé eux-même, contrairement à Black - mais maintenant..."

"En effet," dit Cornelius, compatissant, "ils ne sont certainement pas capable de s'occuper de Potter. Mais si le nouveau Lord Black est compétent, nous prendrons sa demande au sérieux."

"Je comprends," dit Amelia, impassible, avant de se lever. "Je serai discrète."

"Vous ne ferez vos rapports qu'à moi, Amelia." Cornelius attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de se tourner vers Brian, qui s'était levé en même temps qu'elle. "Je te tiendrais au courant dès que j'en saurais plus. S'il te plaît, transmets mes excuses à Lord Black pour ces irrégularités, et remercie-le de les avoir porté à mon attention."

Brian serra la main de Cornelius. "Je n'y manquerai pas, et merci de m'avoir accordé du temps et promis tes efforts pour résoudre cette affaire. Devrais-je arranger un transfert de fonds?"

Cornelius sourit. "Une donation serait appréciée."

Brian quitta le Ministère avec un large sourire aux lèvres; Lord Black serait très heureux.

* * *

Reg s'engouffra dans la pièce, tourna au-dessus de Remus et atterrit à côté de Sirius. Sirius s'essuya les mains avec une serviette avant d'attraper la lettre que Reg lui tendait.

 _"Lord Black,_

 _Fudge a mordu à l'hameçon._

 _Brian."_

"Court, succinct et excellent." Sirius passa le parchemin à Remus, qui avait l'air épuisé.

"Tu crois que Brian sait que t'es Lord Black?" lui demanda Remus avec inquiétude. Il poussa le poisson dans son assiette avec sa fourchette.

"Probablement," admit Sirius, "mais il ne me demandera pas de confirmer afin de pouvoir nier." Il sourit largement. "Je suis sûr que Fudge n'en a pas la moindre idée."

"Heureusement," approuva ironiquement Remus.

Kreacher apparut et jeta une lettre à côté de Remus avant de disparaître à nouveau.

"Bien, le service de détournement de courrier de Gringotts fonctionne," s'exclama Remus, soulagé. Tous les hiboux - à l'exception de Reg, Hooter et Hedwige - étaient redirigés vers Gringotts qui appelait Kreacher pour qu'il vienne chercher les lettres. Il déplia le parchemin et hocha la tête. "Je dois me présenter devant Madame Bones pour témoigner de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard avec Sirius Black." Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "Demain - elle ne perd certainement pas de temps."

"Bien," dit Sirius, "parce que j'en ai déjà bien trop perdu."

* * *

 **(1) Umbridge: Ombrage**

 **(2) Pettigrew: Pettigrow**

 **(3) Moody: Maugrey**

 **(4) Crouch: Croupton**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	6. Obtenir la Garde de Pronglet: Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

Amelia fronça les sourcils en étudiant le diagramme dessiné sur le parchemin sous ses yeux - le croquis de la rue et de l'explosion que Sirius Black avait soit-disant causé -, dessiné par les Langues-de-Plomb.

Les Langues-de-Plomb avaient noté que le sort que Black avait utilisé aurait dû transpercer Pettigrew pour laisser un impact pile derrière lui. Bien sûr, peut-être que le sort avait été surchargé et qu'il avait oblitéré Pettigrew - bien que le manque de preuve de sa mort, autre que son doigt et sa robe ensanglantée était étrange - avant de laisser sa marque. Mais les angles étaient faux; l'impact suggérait que le sort avait été lancé directement au-dessus de Pettigrew.

Malheureusement, il y avait aussi le petit problème de la baguette de Black, qu'Amelia avait retiré du stock des preuves, et qui ne montrait qu'un stupéfix, des sorts de désillusion et de silence (ce qui était logique s'il se cachait des Aurors), et un sortilège de guérison pour bébé (qui avait probablement été utilisé sur Potter). D'après sa baguette, Black n'avait rien fait exploser du tout.

Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, mais surtout pas le sortilège de guérison. La supposition dans les croyances populaires était que Black avait trahi les Potter en les livrant à Voldemort et que sa tentative d'achever le bébé avait été empêchée par Hagrid. Tout le monde supposait que Black avait paniqué et donné le bébé à Hagrid pour pouvoir s'échapper (bien que, en même temps, il lui avait abandonné son meilleur moyen de transport). Mais si Black avait soigné le bébé...si son intention n'avait pas été de blesser le bébé...

Un coup porté à la porte la fit ranger le parchemin dans le dossier et elle invita son premier témoin à entrer.

Alastor Moody boitilla dans son bureau. Son visage couvert de cicatrices se froissa de plaisir lorsqu'il lui sourit alors que son œil magique examinait la pièce à la recherche de dangers cachés. "Amelia."

"Alastor. Comment vas-tu? Tu savoures ta retraite?" Amelia serra la main de son mentor et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Albus m'a demandé d'enseigner l'année prochaine," renifla Alastor, en se laissant lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. Il pointa la grimace mal-dissimulée d'Amelia du doigt. "J'ai fait pareil. Qui veut enseigner dans une école pleine de gamins?"

"Bien que je suis sûre que tu seras excellent, Alastor," lui dit sincèrement Amelia. Moody avait été leur meilleur instructeur.

"J'ai dit à Albus qu'il était un idiot," dit brusquement Alastor.

"En parlant d'Albus, Alastor," lui dit Amelia, directe. "Le reste de cette conversation tombe sous ton serment d'Auror. Il ne doit pas être informé de quoi que ce soit et si je découvre qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il l'a lu dans ta tête, je te ferais crucifier."

"Compris," répondit Alastor, son bon œil brillant de curiosité. "Tu as rouvert une investigation sur Black?" Il montra le dossier du doigt.

Elle souffla et hocha la tête. "Il n'a pas eu de procès, Alastor. Officiellement, je rassemble des informations pour quand on l'attrapera."

Alastor haussa les sourcils. "Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu as annulé l'ordre donné aux Détraqueurs de l'embrasser sur le champ." Il ajusta légèrement sa position. "Et officieusement?"

"Officieusement, ça commence à ressembler à une énorme erreur judiciaire," dit tout simplement Amelia. "La plupart des preuves semblent être des déclarations du genre 'on sait qu'il l'a fait'."

Il prit une minute avant de soupirer. "Alors je suppose que tu veux mon témoignage en tant qu'Auror ayant mené son arrestation?"

"S'il te plaît." Amelia installa une plume à dictée et activa l'objet d'un geste de la main.

"Le trente-et-un octobre, mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-un, le bureau des Aurors a reçu une communication d'Albus Dumbledore nous informant que James et Lily Potter étaient morts suite à une confrontation avec Voldemort. Leur bébé, Harry Potter, avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, survécu et Voldemort lui-même était mort. Black était arrivé sur les lieux peu après mais avait découvert que Rubeus Hagrid avait déjà prit le bébé sur les ordres d'Albus. Hagrid avait laissé Black là, lui empruntant sa moto. Lorsqu'Albus nous a contacté, le bébé était à Poudlard, en train de recevoir des soins pendant qu'Albus arrangeait un endroit sécurisé pour lui - il avait envoyé Minerva McGonagall faire une reconnaissance auprès d'une famille Moldue."

Alastor débitait les faits rapidement. "Je savais que les Potter avait disparu sous un charme de Fidelius et croyais, tout comme Albus, que Black était le Gardien du Secret des Potter et qu'il devait les avoir trahi. Albus confirma que le Fidelius était rompu donc j'ai pris une équipe avec moi à Godric's Hollow afin de confirmer que les faits qui nous avaient été rapportés semblaient en ordre. J'ai laissé des hommes protéger les corps et la maison des curieux et des charognards pendant qu'une autre équipe, incluant des membres des Sorciers Tireurs du propre département de Black suivaient ses traces de transplanage."

Amelia hocha la tête. "Et ensuite?"

"Les traces étaient étranges," continua Alastor. "Black _dissimulait_ ses traces, suffisamment pour nous retarder mais pas pour nous semer, bien sûr. La technique qu'il utilisait est typique chez les Sorciers Tireurs, quand il faut faire croire que les agents infiltrés dissimulent leurs traces mais qu'en fait, ils laissent suffisamment de résidus pour qu'on puisse les suivre. Et il ne partait pas vers le Continent, ce qui aurait été la parfaite échappatoire pour lui." Il soupira. "Lorsqu'on a enfin rattrapé Black, Pettigrew n'était plus qu'un doigt, la rue était pleine de cadavres de Moldus et Black était à genoux, en train de rire hystériquement. On l'a arrêté, on a confisqué sa baguette et on l'a mis en cellule - il était trop amoché pour être interrogé. Crouch a refusé de faire venir un guérisseur."

"Tu as noté que Black était en état de choc?" lui demanda Amelia.

"Et qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale, des hématomes et de nombreuses coupures et égratignures. Il avait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur le crâne. J'ai soigné ce que j'ai pu mais il était hystérique, rigolant un instant et fondant en larmes l'instant d'après," dit Alastor laconiquement. "Je suis rentré chez moi, et suis revenu le matin suivant pour découvrir qu'il avait été transporté à Azkaban au beau milieu de la nuit, sur ordre de Crouch. J'ai rédigé mon rapport et Crouch m'a renvoyé à la chasse aux Mangemorts avant la fin de la journée. Tu te rappelles de cette époque, Amelia, le département était chaotique. Je l'admets, j'ai complètement oublié Black et j'ai juste assumé qu'il avait eu son procès à un moment ou un autre, qu'il avait été jugé coupable et renvoyé à Azkaban."

"Je pense que tout le monde a pensé ça." Amelia tapota le dossier avec impatience. "En y repensant, Alastor, quel est ton avis?"

"Ça n'a jamais eu aucun sens pour moi que Black ait trahi les Potter," répondit Alastor après un long silence. "James Potter et Sirius Black étaient d'excellents partenaires pendant le camp d'entraînement de Sorciers Tireurs que l'on faisait à l'époque. L'idée que l'un d'eux trahisse l'autre était tout simplement inconcevable. Lorsque Black a marmonné que c'était de sa faute quand je l'ai arrêté, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se sentait responsable d'un plan qui avait mal tourné - je l'avais déjà entendu dire ça auparavant, de la même voix, quand on avait perdu un homme pendant une mission qu'il avait mené."

"Black était un excellent Sorcier Tireur," se remémora Amelia. Elle ne l'avait pas très bien connu - elle avait été une Auror avec sa propre équipe et ses propres missions - mais leurs résultats, à Potter et lui, avaient été très impressionnant.

"Il était _fichtrement_ excellent," s'exclama Alastor, "et son ratio de réussite était exceptionnel." Il tapota son bureau du doigt. "Si quiconque m'avait demandé qui serait le moins susceptible d'être un Mangemort; j'aurais dit Black: il en a tué bien trop pour être l'un des leurs. La façon dont il a tué Pettigrew n'avait _aucun_ sens parce que Black était suffisamment talentueux pour le tuer sans détruire toute la rue." Il soupira. "Ma première théorie fut que Black était sous Imperius. Qu'une fois qu'il en avait été libéré, il était devenu fou de douleur et qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi clairement. Que quand Pettigrew l'avait rattrapé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et qu'il l'avait attaqué. C'était la seule chose qui avait le moindre sens pour moi."

Amelia y réfléchit. C'était une théorie crédible - qui expliquait les actions de Black avec le bébé mais pas l'absence de sort explosif - et si c'était vrai, Black aurait dû finir à Ste Mangouste et non pas à Azkaban.

"Bien sûr, ma théorie n'explique pas pourquoi _Pettigrew_ s'est lancé à la poursuite de Black tout seul," continua Alastor. "Je l'ai, euh, rencontré une fois ou deux et c'était un bon gamin mais il ne m'a jamais semblé être du type vengeur: Black, oui; Pettigrew, certainement pas."

Amelia prit soudainement la décision d'arrêter la plume à dictée. "Alastor, il y a de nouvelles preuves qui sont apparues depuis les exploits de Black à Poudlard. Il semblerait que Pettigrew puisse être en vie. J'aimerais que tu assistes à mes entretiens avec les témoins, désillusionné. Ils devraient arriver dans une heure."

Alastor accepta. Ils discutèrent des rares preuves qu'ils avaient et Alastor fut aussi perturbé par la baguette et l'analyse de l'attaque qu'Amelia l'était. Lorsque l'heure du premier entretien approcha, Alastor s'assit dans un coin, désillusionné et sous un charme de silence.

Remus Lupin arriva cinq minutes en avance et Amelia le fit entrer, étudiant les vêtements neufs mais simples qu'il portait, ses cicatrices dues à sa lycanthropie et son apparence avenante. Elle lui serra la main et lui expliqua la procédure avant de lui faire prêter serment et préparer la plume à dictée.

"Monsieur Lupin, vous avez été convoqué ici aujourd'hui afin de témoigner dans l'affaire Sirius Black concernant ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. J'aimerais que nous nous concentrions sur la nuit où Black a été attrapé et où il s'est échappé," commença Amelia avant de lui faire signe de commencer.

"C'était la nuit de la pleine lune et j'étais dans mon bureau lorsque j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à un plan de Poudlard que mes amis et moi avions créé lorsque nous étions à l'école."

"Vos amis?" demanda Amelia.

Les lèvres de Lupin tressaillirent. "James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew."

Amelia n'avait pas réalisé qu'il les avait connu, mais là encore, elle avait bien vingt ans de plus que Potter et Black, et Lupin n'avait pas rejoint le Département comme ils l'avaient fait. Elle hocha lentement la tête. "Vous avez jeté un coup d'œil à un plan?"

"Le plan est enchanté pour montrer chaque individu ainsi que sa position dans l'école et sur les terres du château. J'ai remarqué que Sirius et Peter étaient tous les deux sur le plan, très près de Harry - Harry Potter - et ses amis." Lupin grimaça légèrement. "J'ai été choqué de voir Peter puisque je pensais, comme tout le monde, qu'il était mort."

"Alors vous dîtes qu'il est vivant?" demanda Amelia.

"Oh oui, il est bien vivant," grogna Lupin. "J'ai immédiatement réalisé que Sirius ne l'avait pas tué et s'il était innocent de ce meurtre alors..."

Amelia inclina la tête. "Vous vous êtes demandé s'il pouvait aussi être innocent du meurtre des Potter?"

Lupin hocha légèrement la tête. "Oui, ainsi que pourquoi Peter a ressenti le besoin de dissimuler sa survie. Je me suis précipité dans la Cabane Hurlante pour confronter Peter et Sirius." Il attrapa le verre d'eau qu'Amelia lui avait offert et en but une gorgée. "Lorsque j'y suis arrivé, Peter était encore dans sa forme de rat..."

"C'est un animagus?" l'interrompit Amelia.

"Oui, et il a vécu pendant des années dans la peau du rat de compagnie des Weasley." Lupin inspira profondément, essayant clairement de contrôler sa rage. "Severus Snape est arrivé après moi et, eh bien, Severus ne s'est jamais entendu avec James, Sirius et moi-même; il était déterminé à attraper Sirius et son comportement a inquiété les enfants. Leurs sort de désarmement ont été trop puissants et Severus a été assommé. Nous avons finalement confronté Peter et la vérité a été révélée: Peter était le Gardien du Secret. Peter avait su que Sirius réaliserait qu'il avait trahi James et Lily et il lui a donc tendu un piège. C'est Peter qui s'est coupé le doigt et qui a fait exploser la rue Moldue. Il s'est immédiatement transformé en rat pour échapper à l'impact et a disparu dans les égouts."

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?" demanda Amelia lorsqu'il devint silencieux.

"Nous avons attaché Peter et commencé à nous diriger vers l'école, sauf que j'avais oublié la pleine lune et dès que je suis sorti..." Lupin grimaça. "Sirius a été capable de me repousser et de s'assurer que je ne blesse personne. C'était complètement irresponsable de ma part."

"Mais accidentel," nota Amelia. "Je devrais marquer cet incident dans votre dossier d'enregistrement puisque ce témoignage sera dans les archives publiques mais je noterai aussi que je suis satisfaite des explications que vous m'avez fourni et que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de causer le moindre mal à qui que ce soit."

"Merci," dit Lupin, embarrassé.

"Continuez, s'il vous plaît," l'incita Amelia.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé ensuite puisque j'étais dans ma forme de loup-garou mais on m'a dit que Peter s'était échappé." Il poussa un gros soupir. "Je me suis réveillé le matin suivant pour découvrir que _Sirius_ s'était échappé et que le Ministre refusait de croire à son innocence sans la preuve infaillible que Peter était vivant." Il s'interrompit. "J'ai été...je suis dévasté; c'est de ma faute si Peter s'est échappé et dire que Sirius est innocent et qu'il a passé tout ce temps enfermé à Azkaban..." Il releva la tête et regarda fermement Amelia. "Je suis prêt à prendre du véritaserum pour confirmer mon témoignage et je peux vous fournir mon souvenir si vous avez une pensine."

"Merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour le moment," répondit doucement Amelia. "Avez-vous eu le moindre contact avec Sirius Black depuis votre départ de Poudlard?"

Lupin chercha dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. Il le lui tendit. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Tapotez-le avec votre baguette et dîtes 'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises'," suggéra Lupin en ravalant un sourire.

Amelia suivit ses instructions. Quelques mots apparurent sur le parchemin; Black était quelque part d'ensoleillé, en sécurité. Il voulait que Lupin garde un œil sur Harry. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du parchemin mais ses sorts de détection ne révélèrent rien: Sirius Black avait bien couvert ses traces. Elle posa le parchemin et considéra prudemment Lupin. "Je vais devoir garder ça."

"Je m'y attendais."

Elle tendit la main et arrêta la plume à dictée. "Merci pour votre témoignage," dit-elle. "Si Black vous contacte à nouveau, dîtes-lui s'il vous plaît que nous enquêtons sur l'affaire originelle et que s'il se rend, nous nous assurerons qu'il soit bien traité. L'ordre de l'Embrasser sur le champ a été annulé."

"Je dois bien admettre que je suis surpris que vous ayez lancé une enquête," dit Lupin. "D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le Ministre était convaincu que la version de Severus était la seule qui comptait."

"De nouvelles preuves sont apparues qui ont amené le Ministre à changer d'avis," dit calmement Amelia. "D'où mes questions."

"Entendrez-vous aussi Harry et ses amis?" demanda Lupin en se levant. "Et Severus?"

"Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley sont attendus cette après-midi pour un entretien, et j'ai décidé de parler avec vous trois avant de m'adresser au Professeur Snape," lui dit Amelia. D'après Susan, qui lui racontait tous les ragots de Poudlard, il y avait un véritable fossé entre Snape et les autres témoins. De plus, tout le monde savait que Snape avait été l'espion d'Albus Dumbledore chez les Mangemort, et elle avait peur qu'il informe Albus s'il était contacté et qu'il essaye de s'en mêler. Harry, cependant... "Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'adresse pour Monsieur Potter puisque cette information est détenue par Dumbledore sur une base de Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir."

"J'ai l'adresse si vous voulez." Lupin fit un signe de la main vers un morceau de parchemin traînant sur le bureau et Amelia lui tendit une plume. Il l'écrivit. "Je vous préviens, la famille de Harry déteste le monde Sorcier. Il vaudrait mieux leur écrire ou leur téléphoner à la manière Moldue pour décider d'un rendez-vous." Il fit un geste de sa baguette sur le parchemin. "Il est enchanté pour que vous seule puissiez le lire maintenant. Je suis d'accord avec Albus que la situation de Harry devrait être de Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir mais Harry voudrait aider Sirius."

"Je suppose que Dumbledore vous a donné l'adresse parce que vous êtes un vieil ami de la famille?" commenta Amelia en repensant à ce que Lupin lui avait dit concernant la famille de Harry. Elle se demanda ce que ça signifiait pour l'environnement du Survivant.

Lupin secoua la tête. "Albus a refusé de me laisser le contacter - pour la sécurité de Harry j'en suis sûr. Mais je connais le nom de famille de Petunia - Lily nous a présenté bien sûr. Ce n'a pas été dur de la traquer par des moyens Moldus."

Amelia secoua la tête, essayant de réordonner ses pensées. "Je vois."

Elle se leva et il la suivit jusqu'à la porte. Elle lui serra la main et le retint lorsqu'il l'aurait relâché. "Ma nièce est vraiment déçue que vous ayez quitté Poudlard. J'espère que vous avez trouvé un nouvel emploi?"

"En effet, mais mon serment d'employé m'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre," lui répondit Lupin sans hésitation.

Amelia était intriguée mais elle le laissa partir. Elle était sur le point de refermer la porte lorsqu'elle vit Arthur Weasley approcher avec son fils. Elle les attendit et les fit entrer dans le bureau.

Le récit de Ronald Weasley ajouta des détails à la façon dont ils avaient tous fini dans la Cabane Hurlante - l'embuscade de Black - et comment ils avaient tous fini à l'infirmerie - l'attaque des Détraqueurs, qui était à elle-seule une véritable histoire d'horreur. Mais il confirmait aussi le témoignage de Remus Lupin: Peter Pettigrew avait vécu sous la forme du rat des Weasley pendant des années; il était vivant; il était responsable de la mort des Potter et des Moldus, pas Black.

Arthur était si pâle à la fin de l'histoire de son garçon que ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient. Il avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule de Ronald pendant tout le récit.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que Sirius sera libéré?" demanda Ron à la fin de l'entretien.

"Nous examinons les preuves," lui dit gentiment Amelia. "En attendant, rappelle-toi que c'est confidentiel et que tu ne peux pas en parler à qui que ce soit, pas même tes amis ou le Directeur de Poudlard." Elle se tourna vers Arthur. "Est-ce que tu veux porter plainte contre Black pour son attaque sur Ronald?"

"Non!" s'exclama Ron. Il rougit lorsque son père haussa un sourcil. "Sirius en avait après le rat, pas après moi! S'il te plaît, papa, Harry ne me le pardonnera jamais et..." Il lança un coup d'œil à Amelia et s'approcha de son père pour lui parler à l'oreille.

Amelia l'entendit malgré sa voix basse: Sirius était le parrain de Harry et il pouvait sauver Harry de ces affreux Dursley.

Arthur étudia sérieusement son fils. Il soupira et secoua la tête à l'attention d'Amelia. "Puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Ron, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, et puis je pense qu'il a déjà bien assez souffert s'il a passé douze ans à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent. Si c'est tout, Amelia?"

Elle hocha la tête et Arthur se leva avec son fils. Amelia décida que ce serait très intéressant de voir la maison et la famille de Harry Potter. Elle venait à peine de finir sa lettre Moldue informant les Dursley de son intention de leur rendre visite et était en train de s'arranger avec sa secrétaire pour la leur envoyer lorsque les Granger arrivèrent.

Le témoignage de Hermione Granger fut le plus détaillé. Elle confirma tout ce que les autres avaient dit, et ajouta de nombreux détails qui témoignèrent de sa mémoire eidétique. Elle exprima aussi l'espoir que Sirius soit innocenté pour le bien de Harry.

Il était tard lorsque les Granger repartirent. Alastor enleva son désillusionnement et s'assit en face d'Amelia. Elle demanda du thé. Elle servit Alastor (noir, sans sucre) avant d'attraper le sien (noir avec un zeste de citron).

"Qu'en pense-tu, Alastor?"

"Eh bien, tout d'abord: leur histoire concernant Black et Pettigrew en quatre-vingt-un a du sens au vu des preuves," déclara Alastor. "Black n'était pas le Gardien du Secret donc il n'a pas trahi les Potter et il a donné le bébé à Hagrid parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le moindre mal. Il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Peter en sachant qu'on le suivrait donc il nous a laissé une trace. Il n'a jamais attaqué Pettigrew donc il n'y a aucun sort dans sa baguette. Pettigrew s'est coupé le doigt avant de s'échapper, ce qui explique pourquoi on n'a pas trouvé le reste de son corps." Il soupira lourdement. "Lupin est un bon témoin. Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois à l'époque et il a toujours été le plus sérieux d'entre eux. Je n'ai vraiment pas rendu service à Black en ne prenant pas de ses nouvelles après qu'il ait été envoyé à Azkaban."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui a signé l'ordre de l'envoyer là-bas, Alastor," lui rappela Amelia. "Bagnold et Crouch sont les responsables. Dumbledore était le Président du Magenmagot et aurait dû s'assurer qu'il avait eu droit à un procès. Le blâme repose sur eux."

Alastor grimaça. "Pour la défense de tout le monde, c'était une époque chaotique."

"Je suis plus inquiète par le manque complet d'adhérence au protocol à Poudlard," admit Amelia. "Ça ne me surprend pas venant de Cornelius mais..."

"Mais pourquoi Albus n'a pas placé Black sous sa protection? Albus a l'autorité nécessaire en tant que Président du Magenmagot pour passer au-dessus du Ministre." Alastor fronça les sourcils. "Ça fait réfléchir, non? C'est Albus qui a donné la preuve que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret; il était en charge du Magenmagot quand c'est arrivé. Il a de bonnes raisons d'être resté silencieux."

Ça ressemblait vraiment à Alastor d'être aussi paranoïaque, même au sujet de l'un de ses plus vieux amis. "Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec sa fuite," suggéra Amelia.

"Peut-être."

Amelia hocha la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon dont Black s'était échappé mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop puisque tout indiquait qu'un homme innocent aurait été Embrassé.

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir besoin du témoignage de Potter," admit Amelia, "bien que ce serait préférable pour avoir une vue d'ensemble."

"Et tu veux vérifier les conditions de vie du garçon," dit Alastor. "Je sais que je préférerai aussi puisqu'une sorcière Née-Moldue et le fils du plus grand supporter des Moldus du Ministère ont indiqué qu'ils préféreraient que le Survivant vive avec un homme qui lui est complètement inconnu plutôt qu'avec sa famille."

Amelia hocha la tête. Elle était inquiète; elle ne pouvait pas le nier, surtout que les commentaires de Granger et Weasley confirmaient les déclarations de Lupin sur les Dursley. "J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi après-demain, Alastor. S'il y a le moindre problème, je veux un témoin indépendant."

Alastor hocha la tête. "Je serai là." Il lui lança un regard spéculateur. "Vas-tu déclarer Black innocent?"

"Idéalement, j'aimerais son témoignage sous véritaserum."

"Ou celui de Pettigrew."

"Ou celui de Pettigrew." Amelia soupira. "D'un point de vu légal, je ne peux pas accuser Black d'avoir tué Pettigrew et les Moldus: sa baguette prouve qu'il n'a pas lancé le moindre sort explosif; il y a aussi l'absence du cadavre de Pettigrew, et bien que des témoins le placent sur le lieu du crime et l'accusent d'avoir lancé un sort, rien ne prouve que Black ait causé l'explosion. D'un autre côté, l'idée que Pettigrew ait pu causer l'explosion avant de s'enfuir pour faire accuser Black confirme les preuves qu'on a - le positionnement, l'impact, le seul doigt retrouvé, la façon dont Pettigrew a accusé Black devant les Moldus, brisant le Secret Magique."

"Ce qui nous laisse la trahison des Potter les ayant mené à leur mort," dit Alastor.

"Et ça ne se réduit qu'à des rumeurs prétendant que Black était le Gardien du Secret. La déclaration ayant le plus de poids est celle de Dumbledore." Elle tapota le dossier. "Puisqu'il déclare que James Potter lui a dit que Black serait le Gardien du Secret et qu'il a lancé le premier Fidelius."

"Mais la fille Granger a très bien décrit comment Black a échangé avec Pettigrew en secret, et comment ils ont tous décidé de raconter que Black était le Gardien pour détourner l'attention du vrai Gardien - ce qui créé un doute raisonnable," dit sagement Alastor.

"Je sais, et un bon avocat comme Brian Cutter détruira l'attaque en une seconde," dit Amelia. "Honnêtement, je peux dire à notre estimé Ministre que le peu de preuves contre Black est circonstanciel et que ça ne tiendra pas au tribunal; que Black ne serait jamais condamné s'il était jugé équitablement."

"C'est pas la même chose que l'innocenter," remarqua Alastor.

Amelia haussa les épaules. "Pour Cornelius, si. Soyons honnête: si nous obtenons une déclaration officielle du Survivant clamant qu'il croit que Black n'était pas le Gardien du Secret, ce sera suffisant pour la plupart des gens."

* * *

Remus sortit de la cheminée et fut presque agressé par un Sirius anxieux. Non pas pour la première fois, il pensa aux similarités entre Sirius et Padfoot et se demanda si un coup de journal sur le nez serait efficace.

"Alors?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Elle a semblé me prendre au sérieux," admit prudemment Remus. "J'ai aperçu Ronald Weasley en repartant et Moody était là," commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Sirius. "Il était désillusionné et dans un coin mais je pouvais le sentir."

Sirius fit une petite danse de la victoire à travers la bibliothèque.

Remus débâtit momentanément pour savoir s'il devrait parler à Sirius de la note ajoutée à son dossier d'enregistrement lycanthropique et décida de garder le silence. Sirius se sentirait coupable et ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute - c'était Remus qui avait oublié de prendre sa potion. "Je lui ai aussi donné l'adresse de Harry."

"Je ne vois pas quelle différence ça fera pour obtenir sa garde," se plaignit Sirius. Il aurait préféré ne pas compromettre la position de Harry dans le monde Moldu.

Remus enfonça son doigt dans le bras de son ami. "Fais-moi confiance, ça fera une différence."

"Bon, dans cet esprit d'optimisme," Sirius l'entraîna vers le bureau, "viens m'aider à choisir une maison."

"Tu réalises que ça prend plus d'un mois pour compléter les contrats de propriété Moldus?" répliqua Remus, exaspéré.

"Les ventes aux enchères Moldues, Moony, sont formidables, sans mentionner que l'argent peut tout acheter ou en tout cas, la maison que Brian a choisi pour les Dursley," contra Sirius.

Remus lui lança un regard suspicieux. "Il a utilisé la magie, hein?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je ne pose pas de questions..."

"Et il ne te dit pas de mensonges," soupira Remus mais il se lança à la recherche d'une maison pour Harry avec une vague de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	7. Obtenir la Garde de Pronglet: Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 7 -**

La maison moldue semblait propre et bien entretenue, avec un petit jardin rempli de roses à l'avant de la maison. Ce n'était pas le genre de demeure qu' Amelia avait imaginé pour le dernier des Potter, et encore moins pour le Survivant. Elle se serait demandé pourquoi aucune des maisons Potter n'avait été utilisée si elle n'avait pas senti les impressionnantes protections sanguines qui entouraient la maison. Les protections chantaient la signature de Lily Potter et les autres protections étaient de Dumbledore. Ça expliquait pourquoi Dumbledore avait placé Potter avec sa tante, et Amelia avait toujours compris le Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir de cette adresse, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'y avait aucune trace de la moindre visite sociale pour s'assurer du bien-être de l'enfant.

Alastor lui avait dit qu'il avait pris la précaution 'd'offrir' de vérifier les protections lorsqu'il avait été parlé de son futur poste à Poudlard avec Dumbledore la veille. Dumbledore avait refusé, mais comme Alastor l'avait fait remarquer à Amelia, son vieil ami ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Alastor l'avait ignoré, cherché l'adresse et vérifié les protections malgré tout. Ça leur donnait une formidable couverture pour leur visite si Dumbledore avait des moyens de surveillance qu'Alastor ne repérerait pas.

Amelia étudia son tailleur brun et hocha la tête à l'attention d'Alastor, qui avait pris le temps de transformer sa tenue habituelle en un costume moldu mal-taillé et en un imper'; son œil magique avait été enchanté pour apparaître normal aux yeux des Moldus.

Il appuya sur la sonnette et entendirent le carillon résonner dans la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Petunia Dursley ouvrit la porte.

Amelia cligna des yeux. Toute ressemblance qu'Amelia s'était attendue à voir entre Lily Potter et sa sœur disparut immédiatement; la brune au visage chevalin qui se tenait devant elle aurait peut-être pu être décrite comme belle, si elle n'avait pas cet air hautain et cette expression amère. "Petunia Dursley? Je suis Amelia Bones, du DJM. Je vous ai envoyé un courrier..."

"Oui, je l'ai reçu," renifla Dursley. Elle les étudia du regard et regarda ensuite par-delà leurs épaules, comme pour vérifier si les voisins les avaient remarqués. "Vous feriez mieux d'entrer."

À l'intérieur, la maison n'était pas excessivement grande, mais pas trop petite non plus. Amelia remarqua le coup d'œil que Dursley lança au placard sous l'escalier lorsqu'elle les entraîna vers un salon spacieux. Les meubles étaient bien entretenus, bien qu'il ait des signes de vieillesse dans l'affaissement des sofas et fauteuils. Les murs étaient couverts de photos d'un garçon blond et rondouillet à différents âges; de photos de Dursley en compagnie d'un homme obèse qui devait être son mari. Il n'y avait pas la moindre photo de leur célèbre neveu ou de ses parents et les soupçons d'Amelia - nés des entretiens qu'elle avait eus avec les amis de Harry - lui revinrent en force.

"Harry est en train de faire ses corvées dans le jardin. Je vais le chercher." Dursley partit avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Amelia échangea un regard signifiant 'tout ça ne présage rien de bon' avec Alastor. Ils restèrent silencieux et bientôt des bruits de pas leur signalèrent l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Amelia se concentra sur son premier aperçu du Survivant.

Comme le disait les rumeurs, il était une version miniature de James Potter mais ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de geai et une mèche recouvrait sa célèbre cicatrice. Ses vêtements étaient miteux; un t-shirt et un short bien trop larges pour sa silhouette fine - des vêtements de seconde-main, devina Amelia, mais Dursley espérait probablement les faire passer pour de vieux vêtements réservés spécialement au jardinage, d'où le fait que Potter était dans le jardin alors que Dursley avait pertinemment su qu'ils allaient venir l'interroger. Il n'avait rien aux pieds; les chaussures qu'il avait portées étaient probablement restées sur le pas de la porte. Ses mains étaient mouillées, rouges et couvertes d'égratignures; sa lèvre supérieure était bordée d'une couche de sueur bien méritée; il avait à peine eut le temps de se rafraîchir.

Dursley les regarda tous les trois avec un froncement de sourcils. "J'ai des rendez-vous. Notre fils s'est absenté pour la journée mais mon mari sera rentré dans quelques heures. Assurez-vous d'être partis avant son retour."

Amelia se tendit à son ton brusque et regarda avec ahurissement Dursley se hâter hors de la pièce, un claquement de porte confirmant son départ. Quel représentant légal laissait un garçon de treize ans se faire interroger seul par des représentants de la loi?

Elle se retourna pour voir Potter déglutir nerveusement et lui fit un sourire rassurant. "Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous assurez que vous n'avez pas le moindre problème. Je suis la Directrice Amelia Bones, Monsieur Potter, et voici mon ancien collègue, Alastor Moody. Est-ce que votre tante vous a informé de notre visite d'aujourd'hui?"

"Elle m'a juste dit que vous étiez la police et que vous vouliez me parler," lui répondit poliment Potter. Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité maintenant que son inquiétude quant au fait qu'il pouvait avoir des problèmes s'était dissipée.

"Eh bien, je suis à la tête du Département de Justice Magique du Ministère," lui expliqua Amelia, "qui inclut le bureau des Aurors qui sont l'équivalent des policiers moldus." Elle fit un geste de la main vers Alastor, qui restait silencieux. "Nous étions tous les deux des Aurors autrefois. En fait, Alastor a travaillé avec votre père, qui était un Sorcier Tireur, un aspect bien particulier de la police, mais Alastor est à la retraite maintenant, et je suis principalement en charge des poursuites judiciaires et des budgets du Département désormais."

Le visage de Potter s'illumina. "Mon père était un Sorcier Tireur?"

"Oui, et il était excellent aussi, jusqu'à ce que ton grand-père meurt et qu'il doive s'occuper des finances de la famille," lui répondit brusquement Alastor alors qu'Amelia essayait d'assimiler le fait que Potter ne connaissait même pas la profession de son père. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait te raconter quelques histoires après notre discussion."

Potter rayonna.

Alastor fit un geste de la main impatient. "Où est ta baguette, mon garçon?"

"En haut dans ma chambre." Il pointa le plafond du doigt.

"Tu devrais vraiment l'avoir tout le temps sur toi," le disputa Alastor.

Le visage de Potter s'embrasa. "Mon oncle...il...ils n'aiment pas vraiment la magie."

Il était clairement embarrassé et le cœur d'Amelia se brisa; les cas de maltraitance la touchaient toujours beaucoup. Elle regretta ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un jeune Auror avec elle.

"Hmph," dit Alastor. "Amelia, installe une barrière anti-fouineur au rez-de-chaussée pendant que je m'assure que le reste de la maison est sécurisé?"

En d'autres mots, elle devrait faire un scan du rez-de-chaussée pour toute trace de maltraitance pendant qu'il en ferait autant à l'étage. Elle hocha la tête.

"J'aurai pas d'ennuis si vous utilisez la magie?" leur demanda Harry. "L'elfe de maison de quelqu'un a fait de la magie ici une fois, pour essayer de me faire renvoyer de l'école et j'ai reçu un avertissement."

Amelia fronça les sourcils. Ça expliquait l'avertissement pour violation du décret de Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qu'elle avait trouvé dans son dossier; elle s'assurerait de le purger. "Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers de premier cycle, Harry, mais s'il y a le moindre problème, je m'en occuperai."

"Bon, montre-moi le chemin mon garçon," Alastor entraîna le garçon et Amelia plongea immédiatement dans son sac pour en sortir sa plume et lança son sort de scan, les résultats s'écrivant automatiquement sur le parchemin.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil dans le placard qui avait rendu Dursley si inquiète; ce qu'elle y trouva la dégoûta. Il y avait des produits d'entretiens et des affaires de sports moldus, mais derrière ça, il y avait un matelas d'enfant tâché et un vieux morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit 'la chambre de Harry' était collé au mur. Elle referma la porte et entra dans la cuisine.

La pièce était immaculée; chaque surface brillait et le sol était scintillant. Amelia jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jardin bien entretenu - de vieilles baskets trouées, qui devaient être celle de Potter, assumait-elle, était posées sur les marches menant à la porte de la cuisine, avec des outils de jardinages, mais pas de gants qui auraient pu protéger les mains de Potter.

Elle retourna dans le salon et parcourut le parchemin des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant en voyant les résultats qu' Alastor avait envoyé à la plume. Son estomac se serra en lisant tout ça. Elle appela son elfe de maison et lui dit de ramener du thé, des sandwiches, des scones et des gâteaux. Elle rangea le parchemin juste avant qu' Alastor et Potter ne reviennent dans la pièce. Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent en voyant toute la nourriture.

"J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais je me suis dit qu'un thé rendrait ce moment plus agréable." Amelia le dirigea vers le canapé et il s'assit tout au bord.

Alastor s'assit à côté de lui.

"Bien, Monsieur Potter, puisque vous êtes mineur, vous devriez vraiment avoir un représentant légal avec vous. Puisqu'Alastor connaissait votre père, peut-être accepteriez-vous qu'il fasse office de représentant?"

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur Alastor.

"J'en serai ravi," lui dit Alastor d'une voix bourrue.

Potter hocha la tête. "Okay, alors." Il se tourna vers Amelia. "Et c'est Harry; juste Harry."

Amelia lui sourit. "Devrions-nous commencer par le serment, Harry?"

"Le serment?"

"Toutes les enquêtes en cours exigent un serment pour assurer qu'aucune information ne sera dévoilée avant le compte-rendu officiel. Ça empêche aussi les témoins d'en parler entre eux," lui expliqua Alastor. "T'en as une version écrite pour le garçon?"

Amelia ouvrit son sac et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. "Et voilà, Harry."

Harry parcourut le parchemin des yeux. "De quelle enquête s'agit-il?"

"Sirius Black," lui dit simplement Amelia. "Et plus spécifiquement, ce qui s'est passé la nuit où il s'est échappé de Poudlard."

Ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens, et elle vit toute l'inquiétude, la peur et l'espoir qui y brillaient avant qu'il ne les baisse et se tourne vers Alastor pour voir s'il devrait prêter serment. Alastor hocha la tête et Harry attrapa la plume pour signer rapidement de son nom, sans la moindre fanfare.

"Bien. Un peu de thé?" Amelia lui servit une tasse, plaça des sandwiches sur une petite assiette et lui donna le tout d'un coup de baguette.

Il s'attaqua au simple repas avec rapidité et efficacité, comme s'il avait l'habitude de devoir faire vite. Elle savait qu'il avait été privé de nourriture par le passé; enfermé et à peine nourri. Elle lui tendit un autre plat de sandwiches et lui demanda d'utiliser ses propres mots pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Son témoignage concordait avec celui des autres mais ce fut le plus dur à entendre; l'aspect personnel était bien trop acerbe pour être ignoré - Pettigrew avait trahi les parents de Harry et causé leur mort, Black était le parrain de Harry. L'horreur de l'attaque des Détraqueurs fit frissonner Amelia et elle compatit lorsqu'il exprima sa frustration sur le fait que le Ministre avait décidé de ne pas le croire...

Il la regarda enfin, ses yeux verts brillant à nouveau de curiosité. "Puis-je vous demander pourquoi le Ministre a changé d'avis?"

"Il a découvert que votre parrain n'avait jamais eu de procès," lui répondit honnêtement Amelia. "Ça l'a fait douter de la culpabilité de Black et il m'a donc demandé d'enquêter." Elle tendit un bout de gâteau à Harry et remarqua qu'Alastor avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son amusement.

Harry avala un morceau de gâteau et agita la main. "Et le témoignage de Snape?"

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est inutile de lui demander quoi que ce soit," intervint Alastor. "Il vous a juste vu tous les trois avec Lupin et Black avant d'être assommé."

"Et le Directeur?" lui demanda Harry. "Je crois qu'il a aussi parlé à Sirius."

"Mais seul," commenta Alastor. "Aucun témoin en mesure de confirmer leurs dires à l'exception de Black, contrairement au fait que vous étiez quatre."

"Alors Sirius va être innocenté?" Son jeune visage était empli de tellement d'espoir qu'Amelia regretta de devoir lui donner la réponse officielle.

"Je ne peux rien dire, Harry, jusqu'à ce que mon enquête soit finie et que j'en ai transmis les résultats au Ministre," lui dit Amelia, sur un ton d'excuse.

"N'oublie pas cependant que tu n'as pas le droit de parler de cet interrogatoire avec le Directeur ou tes amis," lui dit Alastor. "Ou _Black_."

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, deux tâches rouge sur ses joues leur indiquant qu'il gardait probablement le contact avec son parrain. Amelia savait qu'elle aurait dû lui demander toute correspondance entre eux, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à priver l'enfant d'une des rares choses positives de sa vie.

"Bon, si Amelia a fini," Alastor lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle hocha la tête, immobilisant la plume. "Et si je te racontais quelques histoires sur ton père?"

Le comportement de Harry s'illumina. Amelia regarda Alastor créait une image vivide de la première séance d'entraînement de James Potter et il lui fut évident que Harry voulait désespérément la moindre information concernant ses parents et son héritage. À quoi Albus Dumbledore avait-il pensé?

Trois histoires plus tard, Amelia mit fin à l'après-midi à contre-cœur.

Alastor s'arrêta sur le chemin de la sortie et fouilla dans les poches de son imper'. Il fit signe à Harry de lui tendre le bras et il y accrocha un holster à baguette. Il y glissa ensuite la baguette de Harry. "Entraîne-toi à la relâcher du holster," lui dit-il de sa voix bourrue. "Et rappelle-toi de toujours avoir ta baguette sur toi. Tu peux la cacher sous tes manches maintenant."

Harry lui fit un large sourire. "Merci."

"Et n'oublie pas..." Alastor agita un doigt sous son nez.

"Vigilance constante!" répondit immédiatement Harry avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Amelia leva les yeux au ciel parce qu'Alastor avait sauté sur l'opportunité d'endoctriner une autre personne dans sa paranoïa. "C'était un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Harry." Elle lui serra la main avant de quitter la maison. Amelia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir malade à l'idée d'abandonner Harry Potter dans un endroit aussi malsain.

Alastor et elle échangèrent un autre coup d'œil; il y avait beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient parler mais un lieu public n'était pas propice à cette conversation. Ils traversèrent la rue en direction d'une allée où ils pourraient transplaner sans être vu.

Une femme aux cheveux gris se tenait au coin de Privet Drive et de Wisteria Walk. Elle trottina vers eux lorsqu'elle les aperçut et Amelia remarqua qu'elle était suivie par un chat - non, un fléreur. Amelia fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la femme portait des savates à motif écossais.

"Alastor Moody!" l'appela la femme. "Albus m'avait prévenu que tu risquais de pointer le bout de ton nez aujourd'hui."

Et soudainement, Amelia fut soulagée qu'Alastor ait prit le temps de leur fournir une excuse. La femme était clairement l'espion que Dumbledore avait placé dans le quartier.

"Arabella Figg," lui dit poliment Alastor. "Ça faisait longtemps." Il ne présenta pas Amelia et elle resta silencieuse.

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Black est encore une menace, n'est-ce pas, Alastor?" lui demanda Figg avec empressement. "Albus m'a dit que ses sources plaçaient Black à l'étranger."

"Les miennes aussi," lui répondit Alastor. "Mais tu sais ce que je dis toujours..."

"Vigilance constante," répéta Figg avec obéissance. "Est-ce que vous voulez utiliser ma cheminette?"

"Un endroit discret où transplaner serait apprécié, Arabella," lui dit Alastor en jetant un coup d'œil à Amelia.

Ils retournèrent à grands pas vers la maison de Figg. Ça y sentait les fléreurs et les légumes bouillis. Amelia sentit son nez se froncer mais dissimula toute autre réaction. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Alastor commença son interrogatoire.

"Je suppose que tu surveilles Potter depuis un bail?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Depuis décembre quatre-vingt-un," répondit Figg. "Albus m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui et de reporter tout fait suspect - des sorciers dans le coin, ce genre de chose et de lui donner toutes les informations que je pouvais rassembler sur Harry. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour Albus après, eh bien, tu te rappelles."

"On a aperçu Potter dans le jardin," continua Alastor, "un peu maigrichon, non? Et je croyais que ses parents lui avaient laissé de l'argent. On dirait pas vu ses vêtements."

"Eh bien, les enfants peuvent être difficiles en ce qui concerne la nourriture Alastor," lui répondit Figg en évitant de croiser leurs regards, "et qui sait ce que les jeunes considèrent comme à la mode ces jours-ci."

"Vous pensez vraiment ça?" lui demanda Amelia, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Figg soupira et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent. "J'ai bien peur que les Dursley soient des Moldus parfaitement horribles. Ils n'ont jamais traité Harry comme leur propre fils - bien que certains diraient certainement que ça vaut mieux. Albus m'a prévenu la première fois où j'ai surveillé Harry pour eux qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas aussi affectueux qu'on aurait pu le souhaiter, mais il était certain qu'ils s'occuperaient de leur neveu malgré tout."

"Tu surveilles le garçon?" Alastor lança un coup d'œil à Amelia, lui signifiant clairement de se taire.

"Plus très souvent maintenant - il est assez grand pour rester seul ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ont décidé les Dursley. Bien sûr, je suis les consignes d'Albus - ne pas révéler que je suis une Cracmol, ni parler de Tu-Sais-Qui ou du monde sorcier mais...c'est difficile et, eh bien, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'apprécie pas trop le temps passé avec moi autrement les Dursley l'auraient envoyé ailleurs."

Amelia avait terriblement envie de lancer un mauvais sort à cette femme. Elle n'avait pas eu la compassion de rendre la vie de Harry un peu plus agréable lorsqu'il était venu chez elle, et avait obéit à Dumbledore comme si ses mots faisaient loi. Et pourquoi Figg n'avait-elle pas reporté toutes les maltraitances qu'elle avait vues?

"Au moins quelqu'un aurait dû faire des rapports réguliers sur le bien-être du garçon aux autorités compétentes," dit brusquement Alastor, qui avait clairement pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

"Oh, Albus faisait tous les rapports officiels. Lui et moi n'avions rien de formel, Alastor. Je me contentai de contacter Albus après avoir surveillé Harry." Des rides apparurent au coin des yeux de Figg lorsqu'elle sourit. "Je souriais toujours en voyant les photos que j'arrivai à envoyer à Albus apparaître dans la Gazette."

Alors c'était comme ça que des photos du garçon avaient été rendues publiques; Amelia s'était toujours posé la question. Amelia jeta un coup d'œil à Alastor - elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester une minute de plus avec Figg sans lui crier dessus.

Alastor comprit le message. "Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, Arabella, mais on doit y aller. Tu peux dire à Albus que les protections m'ont l'air en parfait état."

Amelia sourit poliment en offrant ses propres adieux d'une voix sèche avant de transplaner immédiatement au Ministère. Alastor la suivit une seconde plus tard. Ils attendirent d'être dans son bureau et protégés par de puissants sorts anti-fouineurs avant qu'elle n'explose.

"Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?" demanda Amelia. "Est-ce que...cette femme..." Elle était presque incohérente tellement elle était folle de rage.

Alastor pointa son bureau du doigt. "Sors le Ogden."

Elle obéit et le temps qu'elle vide son verre, elle avait retrouvé une partie de son contrôle.

"Il faut que tu réalises qu'Arabella n'a plus toute sa tête depuis que son mari et son fils sont morts sous ses yeux dans une attaque de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse," lui dit Alastor en couvant son propre verre - versé de sa propre flasque - des yeux. "Son mari était un ami d'Albus donc Albus a pris soin d'Arabella après sa mort: s'assurant qu'elle touche son héritage malgré le fait qu'elle était une Cracmol et l'aidant à débuter son élevage de fléreurs."

"D'où sa loyauté envers lui," soupira lourdement Amelia, sa colère légèrement apaisée par les explications d'Alastor.

"Malheureusement, Albus pourrait lui dire que l'herbe est rose à pois violets et elle le croirait," confirma Alastor. "Alors, après avoir entendu d'Albus que les Dursley ne traiterait probablement pas le garçon très bien, ça ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit de lui le répéter puisqu'elle était sûre qu'il le savait." Il soupira. "Quant à son idée tordue que donner de l'affection au gamin quand elle le surveillait amènerait les Dursley à ne plus le lui confier..." Il grimaça. "Eh bien, j'en sais pas plus que toi."

"Elle pourrait avoir raison," concéda Amelia. "Les Dursley seraient probablement aussi mesquins." Elle se servit un autre verre. "Les résultats du scan sont horribles. Il a vécu dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant des années et il y a une longue liste d'abus verbaux et de blessures mineures. Ils l'ont affamé plus d'une fois, Alastor. Une version extrême d'envoyer un enfant au lit sans dîner."

Il hocha la tête. "Il a la plus petite des chambres à l'étage. Il y a des verrous à l'extérieur de la porte; il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre à une époque. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a été enfermé plus d'une fois. Ses meubles sont vieux et ruinés. Il a à peine assez de vêtements pour qu'on puisse les qualifier de garde-robe - ils semblent tous être de seconde main. Ses robes d'école sont de bonne qualité mais rangées dans son coffre. Il garde tous ses objets de valeur sous une planche cachée sous le lit. Il a même de la nourriture cachée là."

"Au cas où ils l'enfermeraient à nouveau?" Amelia se massa la nuque. "N'importe quel autre enfant, Alastor, et je l'aurai déjà fait retirer de la maison."

"Même moi je sais que tu vas devoir agir avec doigté dans cette situation," la réconforta Alastor. "Écoute, Albus et moi sommes de vieux amis et il est...un sorcier remarquable mais il n'est pas infaillible même s'il semble parfois l'être." Il sirota une gorgée de son verre. "Il a merdé. Il savait clairement que les Moldus risquaient d'avoir du mal à accepter le gamin comme l'un des leurs; il a ignoré le premier rapport de maltraitance de son agent qui n'a ensuite plus reporté le moindre autre incident; et il n'a pas pris de nouvelles du gamin en personne. Puis, en tant que Directeur d'école du garçon, il n'a pas vu les signes de maltraitance depuis que Potter est entré à Poudlard. Ce gamin est bien trop maigre pour son âge; quelqu'un aurait dû s'en rendre compte."

"Ou ça a été ignoré."

"Ou ça a été ignoré," approuva laconiquement Alastor.

Amelia soupira lourdement. "Tu sais quoi d'autre me dérange."

"Qu'il ne savait pas que son père était un Sorcier Tireur?" suggéra Alastor. "Je peux te dire que ça m'a dérangé."

"Bon, oui, ça aussi. Mais je parlais de quelque chose que Brian Cutter m'a dit au sujet du nouveau Lord Black."

Les sourcils d'Alastor se haussèrent sur son front ridé. "Un nouveau Lord Black? Et il a engagé Brian Cutter?"

Elle lui parla de la lettre de Lord Black à Cutter, de l'entretien dans le bureau de Cornelius et vit qu'il en comprit immédiatement les implications politique; Moody n'avait jamais été stupide. "Cutter a une copie du testament des Potter et Sirius Black était nommé gardien légal, après les Longbottom." Elle reposa son verre et regarda Alastor. "Albus Dumbledore a illégalement prit la garde de Harry Potter, l'a placé avec les Moldus, et n'a pas assuré de procès à l'un des gardiens cités sur le testament!"

"Je peux voir à quel point ce n'est pas bon, Amelia," admit Alastor. "Surtout au vu du fait qu'il n'a pas placé Black sous sa protection à Poudlard non plus, mais je ne pense pas qu'Albus garderait délibérément un homme en prison pendant douze ans s'il savait qu'il était innocent."

"Pas même pour son fichu Plus Grand Bien?" lui demanda Amelia.

Alastor concéda avec un soufflement. "Certes, Albus peut justifier pratiquement tout au nom de son Plus Grand Bien mais pas quelque chose d'aussi irréfutablement mal. Garder le garçon sous des protections sanguines où il pourrait ne pas être _en sécurité_ , non. Garder le garçon sous des protections sanguines où il pourrait ne pas être _aimé_ , oui. Condamner un homme innocent à douze ans à Azkaban, non. Ne pas intervenir pour blanchir le nom de Black parce qu'Albus pense que Potter sera plus en sécurité là où il est, peut-être."

Amelia grimaça; les lignes séparant les déclarations d'Alastor entre acceptable et inacceptable étaient très fines, mais elles étaient bien présentes. "Tu le connais mieux que moi," admit-elle.

"Et le connaissant, peu importe que je sois convaincu qu'Albus ne garderait pas le garçon là-bas s'il avait toutes les preuves de maltraitance que nous avons, je te conseille de régler la situation de placement de Potter avant qu'Albus n'en entende parler," lui dit clairement Alastor.

"Compris." Et Amelia savait qui elle allait contacter en premier.

* * *

Sirius lut encore une fois la lettre de Brian.

Et encore une fois.

 _Complètement_ _réglé la situation avec la signature du Ministre en prime._

 _Est-ce que Lord Black pourrait contacter Sirius Black?_

 _Le Ministère voudrait savoir si Sirius Black serait prêt à assumer la garde immédiate de Harry Potter._

Il la lut encore une fois.

Remus la prit de ses mains engourdies avec impatience et la lut. "Padfoot! On l'a fait!" Il mit une grande claque dans le dos de Sirius, le projetant en avant. "Félicitations! Je t'avais bien dit qu'envoyer Bones chez les Moldus augmenteraient tes chances d'obtenir la garde de Harry, non? Tu me dois cinq gallions! Et ne va pas croire..." Il regarda soudainement Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. "Est-ce que ça va, Padfoot?"

Non. Oui. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Ses émotions oscillaient d'une joie folle à une surprise complète en passant par une terreur sans nom à l'idée qu'il gâche tout avec Harry et - _à quoi avait-il bien pu penser?_

Sirius se massa le front et força son esprit à se concentrer. Harry. Harry. Harry. Il faisait tout ça pour Harry et ça avait marché. "Désolé," dit-il, réalisant trop tard que Remus le regardait avec inquiétude. "Je suis juste," il agita ses mains, "surpris. Je croyais que ça prendrait plus de temps et tout."

"Mais tu es content?" lui demanda prudemment Remus comme s'il avait peur que Sirius explose ou craque ou quelque chose.

"Fou de joie," lui confirma Sirius. Il récupéra le parchemin. "Je vais répondre à Brian. Je pense qu'il est temps de lui confirmer mon identité."

"Présente-le moi," lui ordonna Remus. "Je pourrai faire la liaison entre vous à l'avenir, et Merlin sait que je dois discuter de certains trucs légaux avec lui puisque je suis ton Steward. Tes papiers sont vraiment désordonnés."

"Mais je suis toujours riche, hein?"

Remus soupira. "Disons juste que tu as assez d'argent pour me payer les cinq gallions que tu me dois."

"Quels cinq gallions?" lui demanda innocemment Sirius.

Remus plissa dangereusement les yeux.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	8. Obtenir la Garde de Pronglet: Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 8 -**

La signature de Cornelius Fudge glissa sur le parchemin. Elle validait le rapport officiel d'enquête qui concluait que Sirius Black était innocenté de toutes les charges retenues contre lui en quatre-vingt-un, et pardonné d'avoir échappé au Ministère et que ces actions pendant sa fuite avaient été excusées. La déclaration reconnaissait la culpabilité du Ministère et offrait en compensation à Black un montant de dix-mille gallions par année d'emprisonnement ainsi que cinq mille gallions pour son année de fugitif.

"La déclaration pour la presse?" demanda immédiatement Cornelius tout en ajoutant le sceau officiel du Ministère au parchemin.

Amelia échangea un regard avec Brian Cutter et la fit glisser vers le Ministre.

 _'Suite à de nouvelles preuves, une Investigation Spéciale a été ordonné concernant la situation de Sirius Black, sous la direction personnelle d'Amelia Bones, Directrice du DJM. Les résultats de l'enquête sont ceux-ci: Sirius Black a été incarcéré sans procès. Les procédures légales n'ont pas été respectées et son innocence ou sa culpabilité n'ont jamais été_ _établies_ _, mais au contraire basées sur des rumeurs et des convictions personnelles. Une vérification de toutes les preuves rassemblées au moment de son arrestation, ainsi que l'addition subséquente de nouveaux témoignages suite aux_ _événements_ _s'étant récemment déroulés à Poudlard, incluant une déclaration de Harry Potter, ont mené à la conclusion que Sirius Black est innocent de toutes les charges portées contre lui. Considérant ses douze ans d'incarcération injustifiée, nous l'avons acquitté de sa charge mineure d'évasion._

 _De plus, nous voulons annoncer que Peter Pettigrew est bel et bien vivant et qu'il est soupçonné d'être un Mangemort. Il se voit donc retirer son Ordre de Merlin et est_ _désormais_ _recherché pour les morts de James Potter, Lily Potter et treize Moldus. Il est aussi recherché pour tentative de perversion de la Justice. Il est considéré comme armé et_ _dangereux_ _. Les citoyens sont appelé à reporter immédiatement aux Aurors toute information pouvant mener à son arrestation._

 _Une terrible erreur judiciaire a clairement prit place sous la précédente administration et, bien que c'était une période chaotique, l'actuelle administration de temps de paix est outrée. Nous présentons nos plus plates excuses_ _à_ _Sirius Black pour sa perte de liberté, les dommages causés à sa réputation, et le déni de ses droits les plus basiques. Bien que nous ayons été informés qu'il était actuellement à l'étranger, il est à nouveau un citoyen libre et le bienvenu en Grande Bretagne sans courir le moindre risque de_ _représailles_ _.'_

"Clair et concis." Cornelius se tourna vers Brian. "Est-ce que Lord Black est satisfait de cette déclaration?"

"Oui, et il est ravi que cette affaire ait été réglée aussi rapidement," lui dit Brian.

"C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne puissions pas organiser une conférence de presse conjointe," dit Cornelius, d'une voix vibrante d'envie.

"Lord Black veut laisser tout le crédit au Ministère," lui dit fermement Brian. "Il fera une déclaration positive à ce sujet dès qu'il aura pris sa place au Magenmagot."

"Avons-nous une date?" demanda Cornelius avec hésitation.

"Probablement à la prochaine session, jeudi en huit," lui répondit immédiatement Brian. "Il a exprimé le désir de te rencontrer en tête-à-tête avant ça."

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Cornelius. "Ce serait parfait, Brian."

"Monsieur le Ministre." Amelia s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de Cornelius sur elle. "Il y a une autre affaire qui s'est révélée au grand jour pendant l'enquête."

"Oh?" Le visage de Cornelius se défit et son regard voyagea de Brian à elle. "Peut-être devrions-nous en discuter en privé?"

"En fait, j'aimerai que Brian reste puisque le sujet de mon propos est la garde de Harry Potter." Amelia sortit un second rapport de son sac et le tendit à Cornelius. Il lui avait fallut une partie de la nuit après son retour du Surrey et pratiquement toute la journée pour finir son rapport à temps afin de discuter de la situation avec Brian. "Ce rapport est très sensible et détaille mes découvertes concernant la situation actuelle de Harry Potter. En gros, ça conclut que sa garde devrait être retirée à ses gardiens actuels pour cause de négligence, d'abus émotionnels et d'abus physiques mineurs."

"Bon sang! Certainement pas!" Cornelius n'ouvrit pas le dossier. "Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a eu un problème l'été dernier mais je pensais que c'était dû au stress causé par la situation avec Black."

"Le problème de l'été dernier, Monsieur le Ministre, n'était qu'un autre indicateur du traitement que ses gardiens lui font subir: ils n'ont aucun respect pour Harry, ses parents ou notre monde. La femme a admis avoir insulté les Potter avant qu'on ne lui ait lancé le sort d'oubliette," dit sèchement Amelia. "De plus, un des membre de la brigade des Oubliators a noté dans son rapport que si ce n'allait pas à l'encontre du tout nouvel Acte de Protection Moldu, il aurait été vraiment tenté de faire gonfler les Dursley lui-même après avoir été soumis à leurs préjudices et racisme."

"Amelia..."

"Ce n'est pas tout, Cornelius," l'interrompit Amelia. "Albus Dumbledore a ordonné à Rubeus Hagrid de retirer Harry Potter à la garde de Sirius Black la nuit où les Potter sont morts. Dumbledore l'a déclaré lui-même aux Aurors. C'est lui qui a placé le garçon avec la famille moldue de Lily Potter. Certes, il y a des preuves qu'il avait de bonnes raisons, principalement la sécurité de Harry à l'époque, mais il a contourné le système: le Bureau des Orphelins Sorciers n'a pas été informé du placement et aucune visite de suivi n'a donc été effectuée."

"Il a aussi choisi d'ignorer le testament des Potter, et une source sûre m'a informé aujourd'hui que le placement aurait été contesté par les Longbottom s'ils n'en avaient pas été rendus incapable par une attaque de Mangemorts," ajouta Brian. "Ajouté à ça le fait que Dumbledore était Président du Magenmagot lorsque Black s'est vu refusé un procès et qu'il a été illégalement incarcéré à Azkaban, et que plus récemment, il n'a pas insisté pour que les procédures légales soient suivies lorsque Black a été capturé à Poudlard...d'aucuns pourraient croire qu'il a des intentions cachées."

"De plus, Harry montre tous les signes d'un enfant maltraité mais les employés de Poudlard semblent n'avoir rien vu," s'exclama Amelia avec exaspération.

Cornelius semblait déchiré entre la plus pure panique à l'idée que Harry Potter ait été maltraité et la plus grande joie que ce soit la faute de Dumbledore.

"Et le Ministère ne s'en sort pas en sentant la rose non plus puisque le BOS aurait dû assurer un suivi du placement de Harry Potter - même si Dumbledore ne leur a rien dit, il est le plus célèbre orphelin de notre monde! Sans mentionner qu'une enquête plus poussée aurait dû être effectuée après l'incident de l'été dernier," le prévint Amelia. "Cornelius," dit-elle d'une voix ferme, "ce serait un véritable cauchemar politique pour tout le monde si les journaux venaient à apprendre que Harry Potter a été maltraité et que personne n'a rien vu ni est intervenu pour régler la situation - surtout considérant que Dumbledore est à l'origine de tout ça et que vous avez vous-même rencontré le garçon."

Cornelius pâlit enfin en considérant les ramifications possibles pour sa propre position.

"Si tu le permets, Cornelius, Amelia et moi pensons avoir trouvé une solution bénéfique pour tout le monde," lui dit doucement Brian.

"Je t'en prie," réussit à lui dire Cornelius, mais son visage était encore blanc comme un linge.

"Comme tu le sais, Lord Black avait déjà l'intention de demander la garde de Potter," commença Brian, "et je pense que sa propre enquête l'a fait questionner la pertinence du placement de Potter chez ses gardiens moldus. Maintenant que l'enquête concernant Sirius Black est conclue et qu'il est innocenté, Lord Black veut que la garde de Harry Potter soit confiée à Sirius Black, en accord avec le testament des Potter."

Cornelius s'assit avec surprise. "Lord Black va ouvertement soutenir Sirius Black, alors? Si je me rappelle bien, Black - Sirius, je veux dire - était un des supporters de Dumbledore et était considéré persona non grata par la famille Black."

"Je pense que c'est évident au vu des actions initiales de Lord Black qu'il a un agenda politique différent de sa famille," lui dit Brian, "et puisque Sirius est le parrain du garçon, il est en position de force."

"Exécuter le testament des Potter récemment retrouvé pour confier la garde de Harry à Sirius Black serait relativement simple," remarqua Amelia. "Ma principale inquiétude, comme je l'ai dit à Brian, est la santé de Black après douze ans passés à Azkaban et un an de fuite. Je suggérerai de ne lui confier la garde de Harry qu'à condition qu'il reçoive un traitement médical."

"Sommes-nous sûrs que l'homme veut prendre sa garde?" demanda Cornelius, une expression contemplatrice sur le visage.

"Lorsqu'Amelia m'a contacté, j'ai immédiatement envoyé une lettre à Lord Black. J'ai reçu une réponse de Sirius Black en personne confirmant sa demande que je le représente pour demander la garde de son filleul," lui expliqua Brian.

Une étincelle de suspicion enfla longuement en Amelia, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle n'entende que la fin de la conversation entre Cornelius et Brian concernant le fait que Lord Black avait dissimulé un fugitif.

"D'après l'ancienne loi, Cornelius, un Patriarche peut accorder Sanctuaire à n'importe quel membre de sa famille," lui dit calmement Brian. "Mais de toutes façons, il n'y a aucune preuve que Lord Black savait où se trouvait Sirius Black lorsqu'il a retenu mes services pour que je t'approche au sujet de l'enquête."

"Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant," intervint Amelia avant que Cornelius ne puisse se monter tout seul la tête. "Que Lord Black ait été en contact avec lui avant l'enquête ou non, Sirius Black est innocent. Nous devons décider du gardien légal de Harry Potter. Brian, peux-tu confirmer que Sirius Black est prêt à assumer son rôle de gardien pour son filleul?"

"Oui, il a hâte de prendre soin de Harry, et il a arrangé une semaine de soin dans une clinique privée à l'étranger pour eux deux," leur dit rapidement Brian.

Amelia hocha la tête.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit acceptable," répliqua Cornelius. "La réputation de Sirius Black est détruite - et oui, c'est en partie de notre faute, je le sais, mais si nous annonçons que Black est innocent et que dans la foulée nous lui donnons la garde du Survivant, il y aura une vague de protestations."

"Tu soulèves un point important, Cornelius."

Les mots de Brian flattèrent le Ministre et Amelia poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le talent de Brian pour le manipuler.

"Peut-être qu'une approche progressive est nécessaire pour le public," continua Brian, "surtout puisque je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'Albus Dumbledore ne devrait être informé de toute cette affaire qu'une fois qu'il ne pourra plus intervenir?"

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête.

"Alors je propose que nous signions les papiers de transfert dès aujourd'hui et que nous permettions à Sirius Black de prendre immédiatement garde de Potter," suggéra Brian. "Le Ministère annonce son innocence au cours d'une conférence de presse demain matin. J'arrangerai des articles de presse positifs pour Black le reste de la semaine, en rappelant aux gens qu'il était un héros de guerre avant son arrestation par exemple."

"On peut t'aider avec ça dans une certaine mesure," lui offrit Amelia. "Je suis sûre que les anciens collègues de Sirius seront prêts à rappeler à tout le monde le travail qu'il a fait."

"Et l'histoire de son évasion d'Azkaban pour protéger son filleul de Pettigrew sera bien vue aussi," ajouta Cornelius. "Avec peut-être une allusion au fait qu'il demande la garde de Potter pour le retourner complètement au monde sorcier en accord avec le testament de feu ses parents, qui avait précédemment été ignoré puisque le Ministère n'y avait pas eu accès auparavant."

Brian hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire. "Excellente suggestion."

Amelia dissimula un sourire. Cornelius avait un talent certain pour la manipulation des médias. "Et ensuite, on annonce le changement de situation à la fin de la semaine?"

"Je m'assurerai que nous ayons une déclaration de Sirius Black prête puisqu'ils se pourraient qu'ils soient encore à la clinique à ce moment-là." Brian le nota dans son agenda.

"Nous devrions travailler ensemble sur toutes les déclarations de presse," suggéra Cornelius, "afin de nous assurer que le Ministère et Black auront tous les deux la réponse la plus positive possible."

"Bonne idée," approuva Brian.

"Et qu'en est-il des Moldus?" demanda soudainement Cornelius. "Nous allons devoir remplir les papiers nécessaires..."

"C'est déjà fait," lui assura Brian. "Petunia Dursley a déjà accepté de renoncer à la garde de Potter si l'enquête innocentait Sirius Black. Le Steward de Lord Black se chargera d'obtenir les signatures finales et d'accompagner Harry Potter jusqu'à Black." Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Cornelius. "Si tu veux bien?"

Cornelius hocha la tête.

Brian ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit les papiers. "Si tu veux bien signer en bas; Amelia, si tu veux bien faire office de témoin."

La signature ronde fut accompagnée de sceau officiel du Ministre. Amelia ajouta sa propre signature de témoin et y ajouta le sceau de Directrice du DJM. En un instant, Sirius Black devint le gardien légal de Harry Potter.

Brian tendit une copie des papiers à Amelia pour les archives du Ministère. "Je suis sûr que tu feras enregistrer le dossier au BOS."

Amelia soupira et attrapa le document. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas se plaindre.

"Je transmettrai une copie à Sirius et classerai ma copie de l'original dans notre coffre-fort légal." Brian sortit un autre document de sa mallette. "Une copie du testament des Potter pour vos archives."

"C'est très gentil de ta part, Brian," lui dit Cornelius avec reconnaissance. "Ça nous aidera contrer toutes les plaintes potentielles." Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Amelia, il y a une autre question concernant les Moldus et les maltraitances dont ils sont coupables..."

"Je sais," lui dit Amelia en soupirant lourdement. "J'aimerai les poursuivre en justice mais c'est impossible." Elle leva une main lorsque Cornelius fit mine d'intervenir. "La procédure lorsque nous découvrons qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière élevé dans le monde moldu est maltraité est de prévenir les autorités moldues. Généralement, nous avons des preuves. Dans ce cas, la grande majorité des abus s'est arrêté l'année dernière et le pire remonte à son enfance. Nos preuves, obtenues par la magie, ne sont pas valides. Il n'y aura pas de poursuites à moins que Monsieur Potter lui-même ne porte plainte." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Si nous poursuivions ces Moldus sous _notre_ juridiction, ce serait exceptionnel. Ça créerait un précédent dont je doute que nous voulions, et ça créerait la tempête médiatique que nous essayons justement d'éviter."

"Alors nous laissons ces Moldus s'en tirer avec ces abus sur un enfant sorcier? Un enfant qui aurait dû être chéri surtout après s'être débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui et avoir perdu ses parents?" s'exclama Cornelius, se laissant emporter.

"Nous pouvons honnêtement dire que nous l'avons retiré de cette situation dès que nous en avons été informé," déclara fermement Amelia. "Toute autre action légale devra être entreprise avec l'accord de Monsieur Potter."

"J'aborderai le sujet avec Sirius Black," suggéra Brian. "En tant que responsable légal, Black sera concerné aussi et ce sera probablement préférable que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet avec son filleul."

Cornelius sembla à peine plus calme, bien qu'Amelia ne puisse pas lui en vouloir. Cependant, elle soupçonnait que la frustration de Cornelius soit plus liée au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas exploiter la polémique des Moldus maltraitant le Survivant et de l'implication de Dumbledore dans cette affaire plutôt que son outrage à elle à l'idée que ces Moldus ne seraient pas punis de leurs méfaits.

"Bon, si c'est tout, je dois aller dire à mon client qu'il est maintenant l'heureux papa d'un garçon de treize ans," annonça Brian.

Amelia poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Cornelius sourire et hocher la tête.

"Je te verrais demain à la conférence de presse?" demanda Cornelius.

Brian hocha la tête et Amelia se leva pour partir avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau d'Amelia et elle l'empêcha de repartir en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle voulait confirmer les soupçons qui étaient nés pendant la discussion. Elle lança une bulle anti-fouineur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Brian, aurais-je raison de penser que le prénom de Lord Black est Sirius?"

Brian sourit gentiment. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir divulguer l'identité de Lord Black."

Amelia renifla et sut qu'elle avait raison.

"Ce que je peux te dire, cependant," commença Brian avec hésitation, "c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle la Maison Black a toujours été connue pour sa ruse et malgré son innocence, Sirius Black est un homme qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mettre en colère."

"Il a réalisé que son filleul était maltraité lorsqu'il l'a vu à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?" conclut Amelia à voix haute.

Oui, songea-t-elle avec certitude, Sirius Black avait vu son filleul, cherchant désespérément de l'amour et de l'affection, et il avait _su._ Et il n'avait rien pu faire, pas tant qu'il était un fugitif, mais en tant que Lord Black... qu'il ait pris les mesures qu'il avait prises et qu'il ait planifié un moyen de blanchir son nom rien que pour protéger son filleul l'impressionnait encore plus, et la renforçait dans sa conviction que lui accorder la garde de son filleul était la meilleure décision.

Brian lui sourit une fois de plus et souleva son chapeau à son attention avant de partir. "Je pense que Lord Black va secouer la Grande-Bretagne."

Amelia annula la bulle et lui sourit. "Dis à ton client que j'ai hâte de voir ça."

* * *

Harry finit de laver les pommes de terre et les posa sur le comptoir pour les percer avant de les passer au micro-onde. Le dîner serait composé d'une poitrine farcie (déjà cuite jusqu'à être rabougrie), d'une salade (que Harry avait déjà préparée) et de pommes de terre. Ce n'était pas un de leurs menus habituel, mais ça faisait partie du nouveau régime de Dudley.

Sa famille avait été étonnamment polie avec lui depuis son retour. Il pensait que c'était en partie dû à l'histoire qu'il leur avait raconté sur le trajet du retour - que son parrain était un meurtrier recherché - mais au fil des jours, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'autre. Puis il y avait eu la visite surprise de la police sorcière - en quelques sortes - Amelia Bones et Alastor Moody. Il était encore un peu irrité que sa tante ne l'ait pas prévenu et qu'elle soit venue le chercher dans le jardin. Il espérait, _espérait_ que ça voulait dire que Sirius allait avoir un procès ou qu'il serait déclaré innocent parce que alors...

Il arrêta cette idée avant qu'elle ne puisse se finir. Il n'allait pas espérer à nouveau pouvoir aller vivre avec Sirius, avec quelqu'un qui le _voulait_ vraiment. Bien que, en y repensant, il se demandait si Sirius le voulait _vraiment_... l'homme avait semblé surpris que Harry accepte de vivre avec lui. Mais il y avait la lettre qu'il avait reçu à Poudlard (lui confirmant que Sirius était en sécurité et Harry était plus qu'irrité que le Directeur l'ait empêché de répondre) puis une autre le lendemain de son retour à la maison (un message disant 'j'espère que tu vas bien' auquel Harry _avait_ répondu en utilisant le hibou que Sirius lui avait envoyé), et une autre (un message disant 'content que t'aille bien, t'en fais pas pour moi'). Pour un parrain en fuite, ce n'était pas trop mal et bien plus que Harry ne se rappelait avoir jamais eu de qui que soit d'autre que ses amis.

Ce qui avait été une autre agréable surprise, c'était la lettre que son ancien professeur, Remus Lupin, lui avait envoyé pour lui souhaiter bonnes vacances, le rassurer qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel emploi intéressant et l'encourager à garder le contact. Harry avait immédiatement répondu avec le hibou majestueux qui lui avait amené la lettre de Remus. Il avait aussi envoyé un mot à Remus après que Bones et Moody l'aient questionné, pour lui demander d'autres histoires sur son père, mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse et Hedwig n'était pas encore revenue. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, se rassura Harry. Remus lui avait dit de garder le contact et avec Sirius à l'étranger...

Bien sûr, Remus n'avait jamais contacté Harry auparavant et Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait mentionné son amitié avec le père de Harry que par accident. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de ça et ce n'était pas un sujet que Harry voulait aborder par courrier. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas aussi confiant en Remus qu'en Sirius pour lui répondre. Bien que même sa confiance en Sirius diminuait à l'idée qu'il préfère continuer à chasser le rat plutôt que rester avec Harry s'il avait le choix.

Harry repoussa ses insécurités, ne voulant pas s'attarder dessus. Sirius lui avait écrit; Remus lui avait écrit. Il avait enfin des personnes qui tenaient à lui. Sa mâchoire se serra avec une détermination bien familière que Sirius et Remus auraient instantanément reconnue, même si Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Son esprit retourna distraitement à sa troisième année alors qu'il préparait les pommes de terre. Ça avait été une année très étrange, avec les Détraqueurs et Sirius. Tout de même mieux que ses deux premières années - pas d'affrontement avec Voldemort - mais étranges sous d'autres aspects. Il avait vraiment une dette envers Hermione pour l'avoir aidé à sauver Sirius. Il rougit en se rappelant du crétin qu'il avait été au sujet de son Éclair de Feu. Oui, il avait eu une bonne raison d'être en colère mais...elle n'avait pas pensé à mal. Si seulement elle n'avait pas agi dans son dos...

Ron n'avait pas aidé avec sa propre colère à ce sujet. Et ensuite il y avait eu la dispute constante au sujet de Crookshanks **(1)** et du rat. Harry avait passé la plupart du temps à se sentir tiraillé entre deux et à devoir constamment choisir l'un d'eux.

Ron avait été le tout premier ami de Harry et Harry savait que son attachement à Ron était en grande partie dû à ça. Et Ron était drôle et loyal, même s'il était complètement ancré dans ses croyances et ses préjudices, et il était étonnamment intelligent sous sa paresse que même Harry pouvait voir. Mais en repensant à la dernière année, Harry avait réalisé qu'il avait laissé Ron dicter de nombreuses choses dans leur amitié - comme ne plus parler à Hermione, les gens qu'ils fréquentaient hors cours, et leurs sujets, comme la Divination, juste parce que c'était facile.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de gagner un peu d'indépendance vis-à-vis de son tout premier ami; il était certain que Ron ne l'abandonnerait juste parce qu'il prendrait quelques décisions lui-même - comme par exemple, abandonner la Divination afin de ne plus avoir à entendre qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances chaque semaine, pour prendre un sujet différent, comme les Anciennes Runes ou l'Arithmancie. Il devrait envoyer une lettre au Professeur McGonagall pour lui demander si c'était possible. Hermione apprécierait probablement qu'il prenne un des sujets qui l'intéressait.

Et il avait une dette envers elle.

De plus, Hermione était sa seconde meilleure amie et Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont se seraient déroulées ses études au cours des trois dernières années sans elle. Sans mentionner les pièges autour de la Pierre Philosophale; sans mentionner réaliser que c'était un basilic qui pétrifiait les gens; sans mentionner avoir sauvé Sirius. Elle était vraiment incroyablement intelligente. Il devrait l'apprécier plus même si son autoritarisme le rendait parfois complètement fou. Il pourrait essayer d'être un meilleur ami pour elle.

Ça ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir plus d'amis, songea distraitement Harry. Oh, il aimait à penser qu'il était en bons termes avec la plupart des Gryffondors - quand ils ne croyaient pas qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard - et il était copain avec au moins l'équipe de Quidditch, surtout Fred et George et ses camarades de chambrée. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus facile à _approcher_ entre sa célébrité indésirable et les problèmes qui semblaient le suivre. Au moins Ron et Hermione étaient restés à ses côtés malgré tout. La qualité valait mieux que la quantité, décida Harry, mais tout de même...une ou deux autres personnes avec qui traîner ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Avant qu'il ne puisse programmer le micro-onde, le téléphone sonna. Harry ne bougea pas - il devait préparer le dîner et rien ne pourrait le détourner de ça, sans mentionner que l'appel n'était certainement pas pour lui. Il entendit sa tante répondre, sa voix stridente résonnant dans le couloir.

Il se surprit à repenser à l'entretien avec Moody et Bones. Bones avait été sympa; stricte mais gentille. Elle lui avait fait penser à McGonagall. Moody par contre, avait été absolument génial. Il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention aux verrous sur la porte et n'avait rien dit sur la chambre pathétique que Harry avait. Et encore plus important que ça, il lui avait raconté des histoires sur son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père avait été un Tireur Sorcier. Il se demandait quelle carrière avait choisi sa mère. Il devrait demander à Sirius ou Remus; demander à sa tante ne ferait que lui causer des ennuis.

En parlant de sa tante, elle passa soudainement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Laisse ça et va mettre toute tes affaires dans ta malle," lui cracha Petunia. "Je t'expliquerai en route."

« En route pour où ? » et « qu'en était-il du dîner ? », grommela Harry dans sa barbe tout en montant dans sa chambre. Il avait eu à manger à midi mais le maigre sandwich accompagné d'une pomme était digéré depuis longtemps, et son petit-déjeuner avait été minime - un quart de pamplemousse. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires - il n'avait pas sorti grand-chose de sa malle pour être honnête. Il attrapa la cage d'Hedwig - elle le trouverait où qu'il soit. Il traîna tout ça dans les escaliers et fut rapidement entraîné vers la voiture par sa tante.

Il rangea son coffre et la cage dans le coffre de la voiture, et venait juste de le fermer lorsque sa tante sortit de la maison.

Betty Doon l'appela de l'autre côté de la rue et se précipita vers elle. "Ma foi, Petunia, où vas-tu donc à cette heure si tardive?"

"J'ai une urgence familiale," lui dit sèchement Petunia en rangeant les clés de la maison dans son sac à main.

"Oh ma pauvre!" s'exclama Betty mais ses yeux brillaient plus de plaisir à l'idée d'avoir des ragots à raconter que d'inquiétude. "Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi?"

Petunia secoua la tête. "Non merci, Betty. On doit y aller." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. "Monte dans la voiture et pas de bêtises."

Harry fit le tour de la voiture et monta à l'arrière - il n'avait pas le droit de s'asseoir à l'avant. Il attendit que sa tante se soit glissée derrière le volant et attachée avant de s'éclaircir nerveusement la gorge.

"Euh, si c'est au sujet de Tante Marge, peut-être que je devrais rester ici?" suggéra Harry. Il ne pouvait pas penser à un autre membre de la famille qui pourrait bien avoir une urgence.

"Ce n'est pas au sujet de ta Tante Marge," lui dit Petunia. "Tais-toi, maintenant. Je dois me concentrer sur la route." Elle conduisait rarement, préférant laisser Vernon faire.

Harry envisagea de lui demander à nouveau ce qui se passait mais décida qu'il valait mieux rester silencieux. Ils sortirent de Little Whinging et prirent l'autoroute en direction de Greater Whinging, la ville voisine, bien plus affluente. Sa tante avait toujours voulu vivre là. Ils prirent un virage, puis un autre. Ils traversèrent le centre de Greater Whinging et se dirigèrent vers la banlieue de la ville. À la fin d'une longue ligne droite, sa tante tourna à gauche dans une rue sombre, au-dessus de laquelle pendaient les lourdes branches des arbres. Ils se garèrent devant une grande maison.

Petunia lui ordonna de sortir de la voiture. Harry alla chercher ses bagages. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait mais avait décidé qu'il valait mieux rester calme.

La grande porte verte s'ouvrit et Harry se figea en apercevant Remus.

"Ah, bien! Tu es là." Remus lui fit un signe de la main. "Laisse tes affaires, Harry. Quelqu'un va s'en charger."

Obéissant, Harry reposa la case d'Hedwig et sa malle dans le coffre. "Euh, Professeur Lupin..."

"Remus, je te prie, Harry." Il lui sourit. "Entre et je t'expliquerai tout."

Petunia fit entrer Harry avant de le suivre.

"Tout de suite à droite, si tu veux bien, Harry." Remus pointa une porte ouverte du doigt.

Harry entra dans un salon confortable. Il était complètement pastel, parfaitement au goût de sa tante.

"Ta tante et moi avons pensé que tu aimerais te joindre à moi pour faire du dog-sitting, Harry," lui offrit Remus lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour exiger une explication.

Harry le regarda avec la mâchoire pendante avant de se tourner vers sa tante. Du dog-sitting? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient passer l'été avec Sirius? Sa bouche se referma avec un claquement sec. "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment," lui sourit Remus. "J'ai juste quelques petites choses à régler avec ta tante et ensuite on partira." Il attrapa une liasse de documents sur la table basse. "J'ai besoin que vous signiez ça, Petunia."

Petunia renifla, ignora la plume que Remus lui tendait et sortit un stylo de son sac. Elle signa rapidement les papiers.

Remus les divisa en deux piles et lui en tendit une. "Voici vos copies. Harry et moi allons utiliser cette pièce pour une dizaine de minutes encore avant de partir. Vous devriez aller chercher votre famille et rester là jusque ce que vos affaires soient magiquement transportées ici par notre elfe de maison demain."

"Très bien," renifla Petunia. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Tante Petunia," l'appela impulsivement Harry, "merci." Il le pensait vraiment. Il ne savait pas comment Remus (et/ou Sirius) l'avait convaincu mais il lui était vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir accepté.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le regarda avec une étrange expression sur le visage. "Tu seras mieux avec ton espèce." Elle regarda Remus et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser et de partir, refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Bien," Remus sortit sa baguette, "ne bouge pas une minute, je dois juste vérifier...oui, voilà: un charme traqueur." Il sortit une souris de sa poche et tapota Harry avant de tapoter la souris. "Kreacher!"

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce et Harry fit un pas en arrière avec surprise.

"Kreacher, pourrais-tu emmener cette souris à...je ne sais pas...York, et la laisser là-bas, s'il te plaît," lui demanda poliment Remus.

Kreacher hocha vivement la tête, attrapa la souris et disparut à nouveau.

"Bien. Bon, Kreacher a déjà ramené tes affaires et Hedwig est déjà là-bas donc il n'y a plus que nous." Remus lui fit un large sourire et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin vierge.

Des mots apparurent dès que Harry toucha le papier, se dessinant lentement sur le parchemin. _'Mr Padfoot invite Harry Potter au 12 Square Grimmauld.'_

"Bon, garde bien l'adresse en tête, Harry," lui dit Remus. Il lui tendit un os en plastique. "Attrape ce jouet. C'est ce qu'on appelle un portoloin et ça va nous transporter directement à cette adresse dès que j'aurai prononcé le code d'activation."

Harry obéit, se répétant silencieusement l'adresse en tête.

Remus lui fit un autre large sourire. "Padfoot."

Le monde disparut autour d'eux et Harry sentit son quelque chose tirer sur son estomac. Son atterrissage fut horrible - il finit par-terre.

"Harry!" La voix inquiète de Sirius lui fit rapidement relever la tête.

"Je vais bien," s'exclama Harry alors que son parrain l'aidait à se relever.

Alors que Sirius l'examinait rapidement, Harry essaya de se faire aux différences qu'il voyait dans son parrain: ses cheveux étaient coupés, sa barbe rasée avec précision, il portait des vêtements et semblait avoir pris quelques kilos dont il avait vraiment besoin. Il y avait encore des traces d'Azkaban dans ses yeux et dans son visage émacié mais il semblait aller mieux, bien mieux. Sirius hésita un instant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Harry se tendit avant de répondre à son étreinte, se laissant submerger par l'affection sincère de l'autre homme. "J'arrive pas à croire que je suis là."

"On ne pouvait pas te le dire au cas-où quelque chose irait de travers; je ne voulais pas te donner de faux-espoirs," s'excusa Sirius. Il caressa rapidement le dos de Harry avant de se reculer mais garda son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, notant les armoiries au mur et les meubles fonctionnels de ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente avec une cheminette. "Est-ce que c'est ta maison?"

"Oui, ou plutôt, celle de ma famille," lui expliqua Sirius, "aussi connue comme la résidence Londonienne de la Maison des Black."

"La maison est sous Fidelius," lui expliqua Remus, en agitant distraitement l'os en plastique qu'il tenait encore, "donc Sirius peut s'y cacher sans que personne ne sache où il est."

Sirius guida Harry vers le sofa et le poussa doucement dessus. "Ma famille et moi ne nous entendions parce qu'ils étaient adeptes de Magie Noire et qu'ils adhéraient à l'agenda des Sang-Pur. La plupart de mes cousins et feu mon petit frère ont suivis Voldemort." Il s'assit à côté de Harry et Remus s'assit en face d'eux, dans un fauteuil confortable. "Enfin bref, j'ai hérité du titre, de la fortune et des maisons de la famille lorsque mon grand-père est mort, mais bien sûr, j'étais à Azkaban et quand je suis sorti, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec tout ça. Mais quand tu m'as aidé à m'échapper de Poudlard, j'ai réalisé que je devais ravaler ma fierté et accepter mon héritage pour pouvoir faire certaines choses, comme engager un avocat et," il agita ses sourcils à l'attention de Harry, "blanchir mon nom."

"J'ai été entendu mais ils ne m'ont pas dit," Harry ne put pas empêcher la vague d'espoir qui déferla sur lui, "est-ce que tu...es-tu..."

"Ouaip." Sirius lui fit un large sourire. "À compter de cette après-midi, je suis un homme innocent d'après le Ministère."

"Ça sera annoncé demain," ajouta Remus. "Acquitté et dédommagé. Wormtail va devenir un homme recherché."

"C'est génial!" s'exclama Harry en essayant d'ignorer les papillons dans son ventre et sa bouche sèche. Et c'était génial: Sirius était libre et c'était fantastique mais...mais peut-être que Sirius n'avait pas été sérieux avec sa proposition de vivre avec lui et que c'était juste pour l'été donc...

"Une autre chose," lui dit Sirius d'une voix bourrue, ses yeux dévorant le visage de Harry comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, "c'est que j'espère que tu veux toujours vivre avec moi parce que, euh, on a réussi à convaincre le Ministère et ta _chère_ tante d'accepter que, euh, à compter d'aujourd'hui, je sois ton gardien légal."

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux anxieux de son parrain. "Vraiment?" Il réussit à peine à prononcer ce mot tellement sa poitrine était comprimée et il eut peur de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Sirius le voulait vraiment?

"Vraiment," lui confirma Sirius, d'une voix plus sûre. "Remus a tous les papiers si tu en veux la preuve. Alors, vivre avec moi?" Il poussa doucement l'épaule de Harry. "Ça te va? Parce que, bien que je veuille vraiment que tu vives avec moi, je veux surtout vraiment, vraiment, que tu sois d'accord."

Harry hocha rapidement la tête. "C'est...c'est..." _Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé quand il était dans son placard._

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le brûlèrent soudainement. Sirius le voulait. Il était débarrassé des Dursley et il pouvait vivre avec Sirius, qui le _voulait_ vraiment, qui tenait suffisamment à lui, l' _aimait_ peut-être même suffisamment pour tout arranger pour qu'il devienne le gardien de Harry, et qui n'avait pas disparu et laissé Harry à nouveau seul... Harry n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait lorsque ses émotions s'emballèrent et que sa magie répondit, faisant léviter et trembler tous les bibelots dans la pièce.

Sirius le reprit immédiatement dans ses bras et Harry se tendit à nouveau avant de se laisser faire, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer à la sensation inconnue de chaleur et de sécurité que quelqu'un, une personne du genre _parental_ , faisait naître en lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien, Pronglet **(2)** ," lui murmura Sirius. Laisse-toi aller. Je suis là."

Et Harry sentit le premier sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge avant qu'il ne se laisse aller et cède à son envie de pleurer.

* * *

 **(1) Crookshanks: Pattenrond**

 **(2) Pronglet: Petit Prongs (Cornedrue)**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	9. Soigner Pronglet et Padfoot: Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** **Sophia**...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **Partie 3: Soigner Pronglet et Padfoot (La Farce Cachons-Nous-Dans-Une-Bulle-Temporelle)**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9 -**

 _~24 juin 1994~_

Sirius avait autrefois été un garçon de treize ans et il savait que Harry, qui était actuellement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de plus en plus mouillée de Sirius, serait mortifié dès que la crise de larmes serait finie. Sirius savait aussi que Harry en avait besoin cependant. Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien le choc émotionnel de découvrir que quelqu'un tenait à vous après s'être entendu dire pendant des années que vous ne valiez rien. Il n'avait jamais voulu que l'enfance de son filleul ressemble à la sienne et ça lui brisait le cœur et le laissait pratiquement au bord des larmes lui-même.

Plus jamais de Dursley cependant, se rappela Sirius en dessinant des petits cercles dans le dos de Harry d'une main alors que son autre main glissait dans ses cheveux noirs. Harry était enfin sous sa protection et Sirius s'assurerait que le reste de la période d'enfance de Harry soit exactement comme elle devrait l'être: emplie d'amour et de bonheur et d'amusement et de sécurité...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui semblait dévasté par le chagrin de Harry. Il lui murmura que ça allait et Remus hocha la tête, se renfonçant dans le fauteuil au bord duquel il s'était perché avec incertitude.

Harry renifla et Sirius réalisa qu'il s'était calmé.

Remus lui tendit un mouchoir. Sirius se recula et lui tendit le mouchoir en lui disant de se moucher d'une voix qui ne lui laissait pas le choix. Harry obéit, essuya ses joues humides et lui rendit distraitement le mouchoir; Sirius le bannit d'un coup de baguette. Harry était complètement rouge et refusait de croiser leurs regards.

"L'été avant ma sixième année, je me suis enfui de chez moi et j'ai fini chez ton père," lui dit Sirius à voix basse.

Harry le regarda, sa curiosité plus forte que son embarras.

"Ton grand-père Potter m'a dit que tout irait bien, qu'ils m'aimaient et que j'étais déjà un membre de la famille. J'avais seize ans et j'ai passé plus d'une heure à pleurer sur son épaule," continua Sirius. "Alors je suppose que ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu n'es pas tout seul."

Harry rougit mais hocha lentement la tête pour admettre que Sirius comprenait.

"Il m'a aussi dit, tout comme je te le dis maintenant, que nous avons beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre et qu'à un moment ou un autre, on finira par se disputer, et ne pas être d'accord, et faire ou dire des choses qui testeront notre patience envers l'autre," continua Sirius, en soutenant le regard de Harry avec détermination, "parce que les parents et leurs enfants font ça, et bien que je sois nouveau à ça, je me considère comme un de tes parents maintenant, gamin." Il enfonça gentiment son doigt dans le bras de Harry. "Okay?"

"Et c'est pareil pour moi, Harry," ajouta doucement Remus.

Sirius vit l'espoir s'embraser dans les yeux de Harry lorsqu'il hocha la tête, mais il y vit aussi la peur que ce ne soit pas vrai ou réel. Ça prendrait du temps, se rappela Sirius. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de Harry.

"Bon, on a beaucoup de choses à te dire," lui dit Sirius en changeant de sujet et en prenant une voix plus joyeuse, "mais Remus m'a dit que tu n'avais pas dîné, alors pourquoi on irait pas manger quelque chose?"

L'estomac de Harry grogna en réponse.

"À table, alors," déclara joyeusement Remus. Il se leva, et Sirius et Harry le suivirent hors de la pièce et dans le couloir.

Sirius ne put pas retenir un sourire en voyant Harry regarder autour de lui les yeux écarquillés. "Cette maison appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. Mon grand-père préférait notre maison de campagne et haïssait Londres donc il l'a offert à mon père quand il a épousé ma mère. Ma mère était complètement folle, et elle a été enfermée dans la maison par mon grand-père." Après qu'elle ait torturé Sirius, l'Héritier reconnu de la lignée, pour avoir refusé de se joindre à Voldemort, et que ce faisant, elle l'ait fait fuir la maison pour aller chez les Potter - mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

"Est-ce qu'on va vivre ici?" lui demanda Harry alors que Remus les entraînait dans la salle à manger.

"Nan." Sirius guida Harry vers la chaise à sa droite avant de prendre sa position habituelle en tête de table. Remus s'assit à sa gauche, en face de Harry. "J'aurais besoin de cette maison pour les affaires - j'ai un siège au Magenmagot - donc elle sera bien trop visible malgré le Fidelius. _On_ vivra ailleurs." Il toucha la table et la nourriture apparut - de la tourte à la viande accompagnée de petits pois et de carottes. "Bon appétit."

Harry se servit immédiatement et quelque chose se desserra dans le ventre de Sirius en voyant son filleul en train de manger à la table d'une maison que Sirius possédait. Il attrapa ses propres couverts alors que Remus passait un pain tout juste sorti du four à Harry.

"Merci, Professeur," lui répondit automatiquement Harry.

"Professeur," renifla Sirius.

Remus lui lança un regard noir. "Appelle-moi Remus, Harry, ou Moony si tu préfères. Je ne suis plus ton professeur."

"Tu l'appelais Mooey avant," intervint malicieusement Sirius.

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent et un sourit apparut sur ses lèvres. "Vraiment?"

"Oui, Toto Mooey pour être exact," se remémora Remus avec tendresse. "Puisque tu n'étais qu'un bébé, on te pardonnait ta mauvaise élocution."

"Prongs trouvait ça hilarant," lui dit Sirius, en se rappelant de la scène - qui s'était déroulée plus d'une centaine de fois - James en train de rire dans la cuisine des Potter. "Mais l'expression de son visage quand tu l'as appelé 'papa' pour la première fois..." Il sourit en voyant l'expression fascinée de son filleul, "il était l'homme le plus fier au monde ce jour-là."

"Il m'a appelé exprès par cheminette pour me le dire," compléta Remus, "mais bon, ça faisait déjà au moins un mois que tu appelais ta mère 'mama' et je pense que ton père était juste content que tu reconnaisses enfin son rôle dans ton éducation."

Harry se servit une autre part de tourte. "J'aimerai pouvoir m'en souvenir."

Sirius échangea un regard triste avec Remus. "Ben, on peut partager nos souvenirs avec toi comme ça tu pourras les voir toi-même."

"Et on peut te raconter plein d'histoires," ajouta Remus. "Je les garde depuis des années et maintenant j'ai enfin l'opportunité de te les raconter puisque je n'ai plus besoin de l'autorisation de ta tante ou du Directeur pour te voir ou te parler quand je veux."

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Harry et Sirius applaudit mentalement son vieil ami d'avoir fait comprendre à Harry simplement et rapidement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie jusqu'à présent.

"Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te dire, Harry," lui dit Sirius, "tout de tes parents et ton héritage Potter à ce qui s'est passé après que tu m'aies sauvé à Poudlard en passant par ce qui va se passer maintenant...mais je ne veux pas te surcharger d'informations, et j'aimerai ton accord pour certaines choses qui sont déjà mises en place donc je pense qu'on va devoir décider de nos priorités pour ce soir - d'accord?"

Harry hocha la tête et avala rapidement la tourte qu'il avait dans la bouche. "D'accord."

"Bon, puisque nous aurons tout le temps au monde à l'avenir pour te parler de ton père et de ta mère et de ta famille, pourquoi on se concentrerait pas sur les choses urgentes?" suggéra Remus, en servant une autre part de tourte à Harry.

"Comme ce qui s'est passé depuis Poudlard et ce qui va se passer maintenant?" demanda Harry en faisant un sourire de remerciement à Remus.

"Exactement," répondit Sirius en attrapant son verre pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

"On devrait suivre la chronologie et commencer par ce qui s'est passé quand toi, Sirius, tu t'es enfui de Poudlard," suggéra Remus.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit. "Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de mon héritage pour pouvoir agir donc je suis venu ici pour prendre le contrôle de la magie familiale; en l'essence, ça a fait de moi Lord Black." Il ravala l'envie de dire à Harry qu'il devrait faire quelque chose de similaire pour devenir Lord Potter. "Kreacher, le vieil elfe de maison, est fou de joie à l'idée de restaurer la réputation de la famille donc il m'a aidé en me procurant de l'argent de Gringotts, en allant faire les courses et le ménage." Ce qui était un véritablement soulagement et un vrai choc parce que Kreacher et lui n'avaient jamais eu la meilleure des relations lorsque Sirius était un enfant. "Puis Remus m'a envoyé une lettre donc on s'est vu et il a accepté de m'aider à te récupérer. Il a aussi accepté de venir vivre avec nous pour éviter qu'on s'attire trop d'ennuis."

Harry lança un regard satisfait à Remus qui lui répondit par un sourire.

"Quoi d'autre?" se demanda Sirius à voix haute. "Oh, oui, on a engagé un avocat, Brian Cutter, qui est très bon à ce qu'il fait. Il a enquêté sur mon arrestation, a découvert que je n'avais pas eu de procès et a approché Fudge au nom de Lord Black pour découvrir si Sirius Black était coupable ou innocent."

"Le Ministre sait que Lord Black sera très influent politiquement parlant lorsqu'il prendra sa place à Magenmagot, plus puissant et plus riche que ses conseillers actuels," intervint Remus. "Donc il a accepté de mener l'enquête, et par la suite, d'accorder ta garde à Sirius, parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se mettre un nouvel allié potentiel à dos."

Le regard de Harry voyagea entre eux deux et il sourit largement. "Donc en gros, vous avez piégé le Ministre pour qu'il fasse son boulot?"

"Oui," répondirent Sirius et Remus en chœur, sans le moindre embarras.

"Il y aura quelques tensions à apaiser," reconnut Remus, "lorsqu'il sera annoncé que Sirius est Lord Black."

"Fudge ne pourra pas trop m'en vouloir, cependant," le rassura Sirius en remarquant que Harry semblait inquiet à l'idée qu'il ait mis le Ministre en colère, "je suis Lord Black, l'enquête d'Amelia Bones a blanchi mon nom, et ma garde est basée sur le testament de tes parents qui est reconnu légalement." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus; un signal lui demandant de lui expliquer le reste de la situation concernant son changement de gardien.

Remus intervint immédiatement, d'une voix douce. "Non seulement ça, mais quand Amelia Bones est venue te voir à Privet Drive, elle n'a pas vraiment été impressionnée par le traitement que tu recevais aux mains de ton oncle et de ta tante."

Une ride apparut sur le front de Harry et il posa les yeux sur son assiette, embarrassé.

"Elle a soutenu le changement de situation, surtout après avoir creusé un peu et découvert que tu n'avais jamais reçu aucune visite officielle," continua Remus. "Ce serait très embarrassant pour le Ministère si ça venait à être découvert."

Le regard de Harry restait collé à son assiette.

"Harry," l'appela doucement Sirius, "on ne sait pas exactement ce que t'ont fait ton oncle et ta tante ou ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait, mais on peut le deviner et on sait que la Directrice Bones pense que tu peux les poursuivre en justice."

"Ça passerait par le système judiciaire moldu," lui expliqua Remus, "cependant, Brian a dit que ce serait probablement ta parole contre la leur."

Harry avait arrêté de manger et son visage avait pris une expression pensive semblable à celle de Lily. "Je...je veux juste être débarrassé d'eux."

"Bien, tu n'auras plus jamais à faire à eux," déclara férocement Sirius. S'ils devaient entrer en contact avec les Dursley, Remus et Sirius pourraient s'en charger - enfin surtout Remus puisque Sirius leur lancerait probablement des maléfices.

"Ta tante a renoncé à tous ses droits sur toi," lui dit prudemment Remus, "en échange de la protection d'une nouvelle adresse pour que les sorciers ne puissent pas la retrouver."

"Vous voulez dire qu'elle m'a abandonné avec plaisir pour une nouvelle maison?" Harry eut une soudaine révélation et son visage rougit. "La maison où nous étions - c'est leur nouvelle maison?"

"Euh, oui." Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, un appel à l'aide écrit sur tout le visage.

"Génial, juste génial," marmonna Harry en repoussant son assiette. Il prit une profonde inspiration et croisa le regard de Sirius. "Je te promets que je te rembourserai."

Sirius écarquilla les yeux à cette offre. "Pas besoin, Harry, j'ai bien assez d'argent, et honnêtement, j'aurais donné jusqu'à ma dernière noise à cette femme si ça voulait dire que je t'aurais en échange."

Abasourdi n'était pas assez fort pour décrire le visage de Harry. Sirius combla la distance entre eux et posa une main sur le poing serré de Harry.

"Harry, on comprend que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ta vie chez ton oncle et ta tante. Mais je veux que tu gardes deux choses en tête: d'abord, qu'on sera là quand tu seras prêt à en parler; et ensuite, peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ce n'était pas de ta faute et quoi qu'ils t'aient dit, c'était des mensonges."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Désolé, c'est juste que..."

"Crois-moi, je sais," lui dit Sirius, en le relâchant à contre-cœur.

"Tu devrais aussi garder en tête, Harry, que bien que la maison était d'une certaine façon un pot-de-vin, il y avait une bonne raison de donner une nouvelle adresse à ta tante autre que pour te tirer de leurs griffes," lui dit Remus, en les éloignant d'un talent miné. "Ta mère a mis des protections sanguines très importantes autour de la maison de Privet Drive. Du coup, elles vous protégeaient ta tante et toi quand tu vivais là-bas, et ta magie aidait à maintenir les protections. Cependant, puisque tu ne vis plus là-bas..."

"Les protections finiront par disparaître," compléta Sirius. "Après la discussion initiale entre Brian et ta tante, et avec sa permission, nous avons demandé à un expert de Gringotts de les examiner. Il a dit qu'avec ton déménagement immédiat, et puisque tu passais la majeure partie de l'année à Poudlard, il estimait que les protections se dissiperaient d'ici un mois."

"La nouvelle maison n'a pas de protection sanguine, mais il y a de nombreuses autres protections qui empêcheront les sorciers d'approcher," lui dit Remus.

Sirius s'assura que Remus et Harry avaient fini avec le plat principal et tapota la table. Le repas disparut et fut remplacé par le dessert et des couverts propres.

Harry attrapa une cuillère pour la plonger avec enthousiasme dans la crème glacée. "Je suppose que je suis d'accord pour qu'ils aient la maison," dit-il après sa première bouchée. "Ça ne me plaît pas qu'ils l'aient mais...je veux pas vraiment qu'ils meurent et Voldemort..." Il les regarda soudainement. "Vous savez qu'il est en vie?"

"Oui, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses au sujet de tes deux premières années quand j'enseignais," lui confirma Remus. "Tu as rencontré l'esprit de Voldemort pendant ta première année? Et pendant ta deuxième année, tu as trouvé un objet qui aurait pu lui rendre une forme physique?"

"Un journal, oui," répondit Harry. "Lucius Malfoy l'a donné à Ginny."

Sirius se renfrogna. "La réunion de famille va être mémorable." Il se secoua et croisa le regard curieux de Harry. "Malfoy est marié à ma cousine, Narcissa. Puisque les Malfoy ont demandé à se marier dans notre famille, les Black ont quelque chose qui s'appelle la Primauté. Lucius doit obéir à la volonté de Lord Black."

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Harry et il ressembla tellement à James pendant un instant que le cœur de Sirius manqua d'arrêter de battre.

"Je vais organiser une réunion de famille très bientôt pour régler quelques affaires. Puisque tu es mon Héritier, je veux ton avis sur les décisions prises concernant la famille," Sirius se força à continuer, "mais ce sera une discussion pour un autre jour."

"D'accord," accepta facilement Harry, "bien que je sais exactement ce que je veux faire à Malfoy."

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil connaisseur au ton de sa voix. James avait toujours utilisé ce ton bien particulier pour Snivellus.

"Bon, revenons-en à Voldemort," dit rapidement Sirius, "oui, Remus et moi savons qu'il est encore là. Grâce à une lettre que mon frère Regulus m'a écrit et que Kreacher m'a donné quand je suis arrivé ici, on sait aussi qu'il y a d'autres objets comme le journal et on pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est un esprit et non pas complètement mort."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" demanda Harry, avec bien trop d'enthousiasme au goût de Sirius.

" _On_ ne va rien faire du tout. Remus et moi allons porter cette affaire à l'attention du Ministère, du DJM et du DDM, et on va travailler avec eux pour retrouver ces objets afin d'envoyer Voldemort dans l'au-delà," lui dit Sirius. " _Tu_ vas aller à l'école, étudier, et t'amuser."

"Mais..." commença Harry.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois un sorcier accompli, Harry," le rassura rapidement Sirius, "après la façon incroyable dont tu m'as sauvé la vie, comment pourrais-je bien en douter? Et je sais, après avoir entendu tes exploits, que tu as affronté Voldemort plus que qui que ce soit d'autre et que tu as survécu pour en parler. Mais, Harry, et c'est un grand mais, tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à lui faire face. Tu avais onze et douze ans, et tu aurais dû penser à faire des blagues et à t'amuser et non pas au meilleur moyen de survivre à un basilic ou à un professeur possédé. Les adultes autour de toi auraient dû te protéger bien plus - et je vais en parler à Dumbledore, crois-moi - et maintenant que tu es sous ma protection, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité, et ça veut dire m'assurer que Voldemort ou quoi que ce soit ayant à voir avec lui ne t'approche pas à moins de cent kilomètres!"

Son cœur battait la chamade à la fin de son discours.

Harry le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

"Comme tu peux le voir, ton parrain est bien décidé à ce sujet," intervint calmement Remus.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit," s'exclama Harry. "À aucun de vous deux."

"Nous non plus, et nous voulons encore moins qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à _toi_ ," répondit Remus alors que Sirius essayait de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. "Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle Sirius et moi avons décidé d'impliquer les gens qui devraient trouver ces choses et combattre Voldemort; autrement dit, pas nous. Je pensais que nous serions plutôt des..."

"Marionnettistes," suggéra Sirius.

"J'allais dire Généraux," répliqua Remus. "Un marionnettiste me fait penser à Guignol."

"Ben, on parle du Ministère, du DJM et du DDM," souligna Sirius, pince-sans-rire. "Certains d'entre eux sont des guignols."

Un petit rire sincère échappa à Harry et les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire qui s'effaça dès que son filleul posa sa question suivante.

"Et le Professeur Dumbledore?" Harry agita sa cuillère. "Il pourrait aider."

Sirius grogna avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Ce que Sirius essaye de te dire, c'est que bien que nous pensons tous les deux que le Professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier envers qui nous avons tous une grande dette," lui dit diplomatiquement Remus, "nous avons quelques inquiétudes quant aux décisions qu'il a pris."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Quelles décisions?"

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet; aucun d'eux ne voulait désillusionner Harry au sujet d'une figure d'autorité de sa vie, quelqu'un qu'il respectait, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils avaient besoin que Harry commence à questionner les actions et les motivations de son professeur.

"Harry, tu joues aux échecs, non?" lui demanda Remus en posant sa cuillère.

"Oui."

Au vu de l'hésitation dans sa voix, Harry se demandait clairement quel était le rapport; Sirius se le demandait aussi.

"Imagine que le plateau d'échec est le monde sorcier. D'un côté, il y a Voldemort." Remus agita sa baguette et un Roi noir apparut sur la table à manger. "De l'autre côté, le Leader de la Lumière, Albus Dumbledore." Un Roi blanc apparut.

Sirius était sûr que Remus avait été un professeur génial, Harry l'écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

"Mais il y a de nombreuses pièces sur un échiquier." Un troisième geste fit apparaître un plateau de jeu. "Certaines personnes du monde sorcier peuvent être importante comme les cavaliers, les tours, les fous et les Reines." Les pièces arrivèrent pour se placer sur leurs cases. "Le Ministère de la Magie peut être une de ces pièce, par exemple. Et je pense que toi, Harry, serait probablement l'une des pièces les plus importantes. Certains de nous cependant ne sont que des...pions."

Le mot eut l'impact d'un cognard alors que les dernières pièces arrivaient. Sirius vit le tressaillement intérieur de Harry aussi clairement que s'il avait frissonné de tout son corps.

"Maintenant, quelle est la première leçon que tu as appris aux échecs?" lui demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

Une série d'émotions parcourut le visage de Harry mais il releva les yeux pour regarder Remus avec bravoure. "Qu'il faut parfois sacrifier une pièce."

"Et en risquer d'autres." Remus agita sa baguette et le plateau se transforma en partie en cours. "Tu vois, ta tour est en danger parce que tu as décidé de protéger ton cavalier. Rappelle-toi, le monde sorcier est notre échiquier, donc Albus risque sa tour, et disons que c'est Sirius, parce qu'il a décidé de protéger son cavalier, et disons que c'est toi. Est-ce que tu penses que Sirius s'opposerait à cette décision?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. "Non?"

"Absolument pas," insista immédiatement Sirius. "En théorie, ça ne me pose aucun problème d'être en danger si ça signifie que tu es en sécurité."

Harry semblait sur le point de répliquer mais Remus reprit la parole.

"Sauf qu'Albus ne demande pas à Sirius, parce que Sirius n'est qu'une pièce d'échec, et qu'Albus contrôle son côté de l'échiquier, même si la décision qu'il a prise - ne pas offrir sa protection personnelle à Sirius afin qu'il ait un procès mais lui permettre de s'enfuir - signifie que Sirius n'est pas innocenté et qu'il reste un fugitif, et que tu es encore coincé chez les Dursley."

Harry fronça les sourcils en absorbant les mots de Remus.

"Mais disons qu'il y a un autre coup qui aurait pu protéger les deux pièces." Remus fit un autre geste de baguette et les pièces se retrouvèrent en sécurité. "Avec ce coup - offrir à Sirius la protection personnelle du Président du Magenmagot jusqu'à ce que Sirius puisse être questionné sous veritaserum - Sirius est un homme libre capable de t'offrir une maison et tu es débarrassé des Dursley. Cependant, ce coup veut dire la partie sera un peu plus difficile."

Harry regarda Sirius, les yeux gardés. "Il aurait vraiment pu te mettre sous sa protection?"

"Il aurait pu," lui répondit calmement Sirius, "mais il ne fait aucun doute que ça aurait créé des difficultés politiques entre Fudge et lui, et ça aurait potentiellement pu affecter la législation du Magenmagot ou les choses que Dumbledore a besoin que Fudge fasse puisqu'il est Ministre." Il pointa la glace de Harry du doigt et son filleul recommença à manger. "Pour rester dans le thème des échecs, il pensait probablement déjà plusieurs coups à l'avance, avec son objectif final en tête, lorsqu'il a pris la décision de ne pas m'offrir sa protection."

"Ron dit que je dois penser plus à l'avance quand je joue," commenta Harry en touillant la glue que sa glace était devenue. "Il dit que je vois une pièce en danger et que je bouge automatiquement pour la sauver sans penser aux autres."

"Alors je suppose que nous savons quel coup tu choisirais si _tu_ contrôlais l'échiquier," continua Remus.

"Celui-là," admit Harry.

"Bien sûr que tu choisirais celui-là, Sirius et moi aussi choisirions celui-là," approuva joyeusement Remus. "Mais aucun de nous ne contrôle l'échiquier, nous sommes..."

"Des pions," dit Harry, dégoûté.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu chagriné. "Ah, euh, oui, mais je n'insinuais pas que dans la vraie vie, Albus _te_ considérais, toi ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous avec la même objectivité froide qu'il utiliserait pour un vrai pion. Il tient à toi, Harry; n'oublie pas que dans les deux coups dont nous avons parlé, c'est _toi_ qu'il protège. Et je suis sûr que toutes ses décisions lui pèsent dans la vraie vie."

Sirius n'en était pas aussi sûr mais il appréciait la tentative de Remus de rassurer Harry quant à l'affection de Dumbledore, surtout puisque Harry pensait qu'il y avait si peu de gens qui tenait à lui.

"Cependant, quand Sirius et moi nous sommes retrouvé et avons commencé à parler, nous avons réalisé qu'Albus a pris plus d'une décision de ce genre." Remus fit un geste vers l'échiquier où les pièces reprirent leur position précédente. "Des décisions qui semblent être bienveillantes mais frustrantes pour les pions - euh, les gens impliqués."

"Et vraiment injustes s'il décide sans leur demander ce qu'ils veulent," intervint férocement Harry.

"Exactement. Alors puisque Sirius est Sirius, ou devrai-je dire Padfoot, il a décidé de se mutiner et de prendre le contrôle de la partie." Remus agita sa baguette et la tour se transforma en un petit chien qui courut tout autour du plateau, aboyant sur toutes les pièces pour qu'elles retournent à la place qu'il voulait.

Harry rigola doucement en voyant ça. Sirius fut content que Remus ait trouvé un moyen d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Remus le laissa faire une minute de plus avant de retransformer le chien. "Et maintenant, c'est nous qui décidons de nos actions plutôt qu'Albus."

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce et Sirius put presque voir les roues tourner dans la tête de Harry alors qu'il analysait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu?" lui demanda impatiemment Sirius.

"J'en pense que je déteste les échecs," soupira Harry en fronçant le nez, et Sirius aboya un rire appréciateur. "Mais je pense que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je veux dire, je pense quand même que le Professeur Dumbledore pourrait nous aider avec Voldemort mais je peux comprendre que vous vouliez prendre vos propres décisions."

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"En parlant de ça," glissa sournoisement Harry, "je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je sois impliqué - et je peux comprendre ça," dit-il rapidement, "c'est juste que..."

"Tu n'es pas sûr que Voldemort te laisse tranquille," compléta Remus.

"J'ai demandé au Professeur Dumbledore pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait autant à moi à la fin de la première année." Harry lécha sa cuillère. "Il a dit qu'il me le dirait quand je serais plus grand. Peut-être que je devrais le lui redemander."

Sirius fit un petit bruit de la bouche, déchiré entre garder Harry hors de tout ça et ne pas lui mentir. Il capitula à son besoin d'honnêteté. "On pense qu'il y a une prophétie mais toi et moi devrons enquêter au Département des Mystères."

Harry le regarda avec excitation. "Nous?"

"Oui, nous," concéda Sirius. "Écoute, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais rien à voir avec la guerre contre Voldemort jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur et parfaitement entraîné et emballé dans plusieurs couches de peau de dragon et peut-être derrière plusieurs rangée de garde-du-corps et si possible un dragon ou deux, mais...comme tu l'as dit, c'est évident qu'il en a après toi." Il grimaça. "Alors peut-être qu'on peut trouver un compromis."

Son filleul se ragaillardit considérablement à ça.

"Remus et moi, on s'occupera de chercher ces objets avec l'aide des autres - peut-être avec Dumbledore, peut-être sans lui," lui dit Sirius, en levant une main avant que Harry ne puisse se plaindre, "mais nous te tiendrons au courant de tout ce qui se passe, et tu nous aideras à découvrir s'il y a vraiment une prophétie."

Harry sourit avec plaisir.

"Tu vas aussi commencer à apprendre quelque chose qui s'appelle l'Occlumancie pour nous aider à garder nos secrets et on va aussi t'entraîner dans la magie défensive comme ça si tu te retrouves nez-à-nez avec Voldemort encore une fois, tu auras quelques atouts dans ta manche." Sirius essayait d'être paternel. Il était sûr que Remus essayait de ne pas se moquer de lui. "Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

Harry rayonna et Sirius ne put pas contrôler la vague chaleureuse d'affection qui enfla en lui en réponse.

"C'est comme ça que je veux que ça fonctionne, Harry," admit Sirius, "on parle, et on se met d'accord sur ce qu'on veut faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"J'aime avoir mon mot à dire," admit Harry. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice. "Je suppose que c'est comme ce que tu as dit au sujet de Dumbledore, c'est un peu frustrant que le gens prennent des décisions pour toi sans te demander ton avis."

Sirius inclina la tête au rappel de sa position initiale 'tu ne te mêleras pas de ça'. Il lui fit ensuite un sourire malicieux à son tour. "Je suis content que tu veuille t'impliquer parce que l'autre chose que nous allons utiliser pour combattre Voldemort, c'est la politique."

Une expression incertaine apparut sur le visage de Harry. "La politique."

"Nous devons nous assurer que ses partisans et ses sympathisants n'aient pas le pouvoir politique nécessaire pour l'aider," lui dit Remus, "ce qui veut dire que nous devrons bâtir des alliances avec les autres Nobles et Très Anciennes familles."

"Et on doit bloquer son accès à l'argent," ajouta Sirius en agitant sa cuillère comme une épée.

"Euh, peut-être que je devrais vous laisser vous occuper de ça," suggéra Harry.

Sirius ricana et Harry hocha la tête pour reconnaître que son parrain venait de marquer un point.

"En fait, tu vas devoir t'impliquer dans la politique. Les Potter sont une Noble et Très Ancienne famille, et toi-même, tu as potentiellement beaucoup d'influence politique à cause de ta célébrité, et ce peu importe à quel point tu hais cette idée," compatit Sirius. "On va l'ajouter à ton entraînement."

Harry soupira misérablement. "Je suppose."

"Mais pas ce soir," ajouta Sirius. "On devrait probablement parler de ce qui va se passer dans le futur immédiat."

Le visage de Harry s'illumina.

"Alors tout d'abord," commença Sirius, à nouveau nerveux, "une des conditions de l'obtention de ta garde était que je reçoive un traitement médical."

Son filleul le regarda avec alarme et inquiétude.

"Je vais bien," le rassura rapidement Sirius, "mais j'ai été très longtemps exposé aux Détraqueurs à Azkaban et j'ai passé un an à fouiller dans les poubelles pour me nourrir quand j'étais en fuite, donc j'admets que j'ai bien besoin d'être examiné."

"Tu es sûr que ça va, hein?" lui demanda Harry en reposant sa cuillère dans son bol.

"Oui," lui dit fermement Sirius. Et ça allait - oui, ses émotions étaient encore instables, son esprit était parfois embrumé et il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces - mais ça _allait_. "Je pourrais aller mieux," concéda-t-il, "et je suis inquiet de ton exposition aux Détraqueurs donc j'ai pris les arrangements nécessaires pour qu'on parte à la Valley Clinic aux États-Unis."

Harry gigota et grimaça.

"Je pense," continua Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la réponse silencieuse de Harry, "qu'on va y aller, qu'ils vont nous examiner et qu'ensuite on va prendre quelques vacances pendant qu'ils me feront avaler des potions nutritives."

"Des vacances?" Harry arrêta de gigoter et eut l'air soudainement bien plus intéressé.

"Hmm-hmm," confirma Sirius, avant de finir sa glace et repousser son bol, "J'ai cru comprendre, d'après le journal de mon Oncle Alphard qu'il y a beaucoup d'espace pour voler, une piscine et de superbes randonnées à faire."

"Voler?"

Sirius ravala difficilement un sourire en voyant l'expression pleine d'espoir de Harry; il ne pouvait pas regarder Remus parce qu'il était convaincu qu'ils éclateraient de rire s'ils se regardaient. "Ouaip. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

"J'aimerais bien partir en vacances," admit timidement Harry.

"Bien, c'est réglé alors. On ne sera partis qu'une semaine de temps normal mais la clinique est dans une bulle temporelle pour donner aux gens autant de temps qu'ils en ont besoin pour guérir, alors on restera probablement un peu plus longtemps là-bas," lui dit joyeusement Sirius. "On devrait parler de nos déguisements."

"Nos déguisements?" répéta Harry avec méfiance, oubliant le sujet de pourquoi leur faudrait-il plus d'une semaine pour guérir, comme Sirius en avait eu l'intention.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. "Comme tu l'as fait remarquer toi-même, Voldemort s'intéresse à toi. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Albus t'as placé avec ta famille moldue, c'était les protections accordées par les protections sanguines de ta mère. Tu es en sécurité ici, mais nous devons nous assurer que tu es aussi en sécurité quand tu voyages."

"On va voyager avec des moyens moldus," lui dit joyeusement Sirius. "Je ne suis jamais monté dans un avion auparavant."

"Moi non plus." Le visage de Harry brillait d'excitation. "Et tu penses qu'on devrait se déguiser en plus?"

"On a deux propositions pour toi, Harry." Remus posa ses mains sur le bois poli de la table. "La première, c'est de mettre un charme de glamour sur toi: te rendre blond aux yeux bleus par exemple. Mais tu aurais toujours treize ans et donc si quelqu'un te cherchait, tu serais dans la tranche d'âge qu'ils surveilleraient."

"Et s'ils avaient de la magie, ils se douteraient que je puisse porter un charme de glamour," conclut rapidement Harry.

"Exactement," lui dit fièrement Sirius. "Donc nous avons une autre option: on te fait boire une potion rajeunissante. Tu auras cinq ans pendant vingt-quatre heures. Personne ne pourra deviner que tu as treize ans en réalité et tu pourras t'amuser comme seul un enfant de cinq ans le peut."

Harry y réfléchit sérieusement: Sirius le vit hésiter entre avoir cinq ans et être en sécurité et perdre ses treize ans d'intelligence couplé à son désir d'être traité comme un adulte.

"Je suppose que je devrais prendre la potion rajeunissante," finit-il par dire. Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Et toi?"

"Je prendrais aussi une potion rajeunissante," lui dit Sirius. "Je serais dans la vingtaine mais assez vieux pour avoir un fils de cinq ans. Tu seras Harry Evans et je serai Jack Evans - Jack était le prénom de ton grand-père."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Et toi, Remus?"

Remus le regarda avec surprise. "Moi?"

"Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Harry avec insistance.

Remus lui sourit. "Merci de penser à moi, mais pas cette fois." Il fit un geste de la main vers Harry et Sirius. "Vous avez besoin d'apprendre à vous connaître, et je vais devoir coordonner les choses ici en votre absence. Je dois préparer notre nouvelle maison, examiner tes finances, surveiller les déclarations de presse annonçant que Sirius a ta garde..." Son sourire s'élargit. "Je peux t'assurer que j'aurais de quoi m'occuper la semaine où vous ne serez pas là."

"Notre nouvelle maison?" lui demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"On a acheté un terrain dans le Hampshire, à la campagne," lui expliqua Sirius. "Ça appartenait à des Moldus mais on l'a rendu incartable, blindé de défenses et placé sous Fidelius aussi."

"On a des photos à te montrer si tu veux," lui dit Remus. "Mais pourquoi on te ferait pas faire le tour de cette maison pour commencer?"

La visite était une bonne idée. Harry fut très impressionné par la salle de duel dans la cave, déclara qu'Hermione adorerait la bibliothèque et fut officiellement présenté à Kreacher dans la cuisine avant que l'elfe ne les chasse. Ils l'informèrent qu'ils avaient engagé un autre elfe pour la nouvelle maison puisque Kreacher avait bien assez à faire avec le 12 Square Grimmauld.

Ils montèrent finalement dans les étages et Sirius lui expliqua que les chambres du premier étage étaient pour les invités tout en poussant Harry dans les escaliers. Le second étage avait trois chambres, chacune avec sa propre salle de bain. Chaque porte d'un blanc éclatant portait une plaque dorée. Sur la première, il était écrit 'Steward de la Maison des Black et Remus lui expliqua que c'était sa chambre. Celle de Sirius était appelé 'Lord Black'. Il laissa Harry jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de l'entraîner vers la troisième chambre, où était marqué "Héritier de la Maison des Black."

"Ce sera ta chambre lorsqu'on devra passer la nuit ici," lui dit joyeusement Sirius. Il y fit entrer Harry avec nervosité.

Les murs étaient couleur crème. Il avait dit à Kreacher que les rideaux de lit, les couvertures et les chaises devaient être rouge Gryffondor. Un tapis rouge et or représentant un lion couvrait les sols fraîchement polis. Les meubles étaient en chêne mais pas antiques puisque Sirius voulait que Harry s'y sente à l'aise.

Harry tourna sur lui même, observant la bibliothèque et le bureau sur lequel était posée une photo de ses parents, la commode et l'armoire, le lit et la table de chevet, le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, sous laquelle avait été posée sa malle et un perchoir pour Hedwig qui lui hulula un bienvenu. Il explora la petite salle de bain accolée et revint avec un large sourire. "C'est...génial." Il croisa le regard de Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Merci."

"Je suis content que ça te plaise," lui dit Sirius, satisfait. "On ne vivra pas ici mais n'hésite pas à accrocher des posters et décorer la chambre comme tu veux."

Ils se firent un sourire excité.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était adossé au chambranle de la porte, et de l'indulgence suintait de son sourire satisfait. "Votre vol est très tôt alors Padfoot et toi devriez aller vous coucher. Il y a des pyjamas dans la commode, Harry, et des sous-vêtements. On te laisse te préparer pour la nuit. Appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Et nos bagage pour les vacances?" demanda Harry.

"Déjà prêts - on a pris la liberté de t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements - mais mets tout ce que tu veux prendre avec sur le bureau et je les ajouterai aux valises demain matin," lui répondit Sirius. "Je te réveillera demain matin." Il fit mine de suivre Remus hors de la pièce mais s'arrêta en remarquant que Harry semblait complètement perdu dans la chambre. "Ça va?"

Harry rougit. "Juste un peu submergé, je suppose."

Sirius hocha la tête, compréhensif. "Comme te l'a dit Remus, appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit." Il se força à continuer à avancer.

"Sirius..."

Harry l'arrêta alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte. Il se retourna pour le regarder avec curiosité.

"Moody a mentionné que mon père était un Sorcier Tireur et je me demandai..." Harry tira sur le bas de son t-shirt. "Qu'est-ce que faisait ma mère?"

"Après l'école, ta mère s'est inscrite pour passer un Master de Sortilèges avec le Professeur Flitwick. Elle m'a une fois dit qu'après l'obtention de son Master, elle voulait enseigner. Mais ensuite tu es arrivé - une surprise inattendue mais désirée, et ensuite tes parents ont dû se cacher donc...elle n'en a jamais eu l'opportunité mais elle aurait fait un excellent professeur. Elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année."

"Merci Sirius," lui dit sincèrement Harry, "merci pour tout."

"Pas besoin de me remercier, Harry. Repose-toi bien." Sirius sortit enfin de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry était là; il était en sécurité.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	10. Soigner Pronglet et Padfoot: Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **Champ, tout comme le DJM est le Département de Justice Magique et le DDM est le Département Des Mystères, le BOS est le Bureau des Orphelins Sorciers.**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 10 -**

Remus ravala un bâillement et essaya de se concentrer sur son entretien avec Brian. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Brian, situé dans un vieil immeuble juste à côté du Chemin de Traverse. Le bureau était grand mais pas prétentieux, ça seyait Brian. Il y avait une large baie vitrée qui laissait le soleil illuminer le large bureau et les chaises confortables ainsi que les étagères couvertes de livres de droit.

"Tout s'est passé comme prévu en ce qui concerne l'obtention du garçon?" lui demanda Brian en étudiant les documents qu'il tenait.

"Oui," répondit Remus, en se rappelant de la soirée de la veille avec satisfaction avant que son esprit ne retourne au matin-même.

Il avait mis de fraîchement rajeunis Sirius et Harry dans un taxi qu'ils avaient réservé pour les emmener à l'aéroport à cinq heures du matin. Ils avaient tous les deux fait battre son cœur plus fort; ça avait été comme voir ce qui aurait pu être si Sirius avait eu la garde de Harry lorsqu'il était encore un bébé. Harry avait été un adorable garçonnet de cinq ans; Sirius avait été un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans très dangereux. Remus avait insisté pour prendre des photos.

"C'est un adolescent remarquable s'il n'a pas refusé de se rendre dans une clinique," lui dit sardoniquement Brian en reposant les parchemins.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Remus. "Ah, eh bien, il se pourrait qu'on lui ait fait croire que c'était principalement pour Sirius, et qu'il aurait juste un check-up avant de pouvoir prendre des vacances."

"Sournois."

"C'était une conversation un peu difficile," se remémora Remus. Sirius l'avait très bien gérée. En fait, Sirius avait géré toute la soirée avec un calme remarquable, ne perdant que brièvement le contrôle lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Dumbeldore. Remus était fier de lui. Lorsque Sirius serait remis sur pieds, il serait un père fantastique pour Harry.

Et Sirius avait besoin d'être soigné. Remus l'avait surpris à s'interrompre au beau milieu d'une phrase; les yeux perdus dans le vide avec une expression hantée sur le visage. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, malgré la cuisine de Kreacher et les potions nutritives que l'elfe insistait pour qu'il boive chaque matin. Mais malgré tout ça, Sirius était étonnamment concentré sur une seule chose: Harry.

James serait fier de Sirius et de sa volonté à embrasser son rôle de parrain pour Harry, songea tendrement Remus; Lily, d'un autre côté, serait complètement incrédule en voyant la transformation de Sirius. Remus était juste triste que Sirius n'ait pas eu l'opportunité de changer douze ans plus tôt.

La confirmation qu'il n'y avait pas eu de procès avait été un coup dur. Sirius avait passé la journée complètement furieux quand il l'avait appris. Remus avait canalisé sa propre colère en passant leur plan au peigne fin pour s'assurer que rien n'irait de travers. Ça avait été dur d'expliquer leur colère envers Albus à Harry, en tout cas, sans lui faire la liste de toutes les plaintes qu'ils avaient contre lui - principalement les mauvais traitement que Harry avait subi aux mains des Dursley.

Remus avait le pressentiment que Harry avait besoin d'autant de soins que Sirius. Sa taille et son poids révélaient sa malnutrition et considérant la façon dont il avait fondu en larme lorsque Sirius lui avait confirmé qu'il était désormais son gardien légal et qu'il le _voulait_... Merlin. Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile.

"Est-ce que vous avez eu l'opportunité de demander au jeune homme s'il voulait poursuivre sa famille en justice?" lui demanda Brian.

Si Remus n'avait pas su que sa lycanthropie empêchait qui que ce soit de lire dans ses pensées, il se serait demandé si Brian n'avait pas tiré cette idée directement de son esprit. Il soupira et hocha la tête. "Il a dit, et je cite, 'Je veux juste être débarrassé d'eux'. Sirius et moi avons décidé qu'ils ne l'approcheraient plus jamais donc cette histoire est réglée."

"Ah. Eh bien, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, et c'est probablement pour le mieux; un procès aurait été une lourde épreuve pour lui," murmura Brian. "Je suppose que vous avez consulté le rapport compilé par Amelia Bones?"

"En fait, non." Remus secoua la tête. "Sirius en a prit une copie pour les guérisseurs de la clinique mais il refuse de le lire. Il a dit que Harry nous en parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Je ne veux pas le lire parce que j'ai peur de tuer les Dursley si je dois à nouveau avoir à faire à eux."

Brian haussa un sourcil. "D'aucuns diraient qu'ils le méritent."

"Ils finiront par recevoir leur juste punition," promit férocement Remus. "Sirius et moi nous en assurerons une fois que Harry sera majeur et que Petunia ne pourra même pas envisager d'enlever Harry à Sirius."

"Vous pensez qu'il y a des chances qu'ils essayent de contester sa garde?"

"C'est peu probable mais je ne l'exclus pas," lui dit Remus, "surtout parce que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Vernon Dursley réalise que s'ils ont obtenu une nouvelle maison en échange de Harry, alors ils pourraient obtenir plus."

"Je suppose que Black les poursuivrait pour extorsion de fond dans ce cas," dit Brian en attrapant une tasse sur son bureau.

Remus hocha la tête, vidant sa propre tasse de thé. Ce serait exactement ce que Sirius ferait si Remus avait son mot à dire. "Le sujet d'un autre jour," dit-il, bien conscient qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de la raison de leur entretien. "Sommes-nous prêts pour la presse de cette semaine?"

Brian hocha la tête. "Tout est arrangé. Il y aura une déclaration de presse demain, rappelant aux gens les efforts de Sirius durant la dernière guerre, son amitié avec les Potter et je l'espère, divers déclarations d'amis et de supporters une fois que son innocence aura été déclarée aujourd'hui. Après-demain, la presse racontera son évasion pour protéger Harry, et le jour d'après, le Ministère annoncera avoir accordé la garde de Harry à Sirius."

"Bien," dit Remus, rassuré que tout soit en place.

"Oui," Brian épousseta distraitement ses robes, "et n'allez pas croire que je ne demanderai pas une prime de risque à Black pour me forcer à aller au Ministère tous les jours."

Remus lui sourit. "Eh bien, je pourrais y aller moi-même, mais sa sous-secrétaire paniquerait en réalisant que je suis un loup-garou."

Brian étouffa un rire. "Merlin, mais quel crapaud. Comment Dolores a-t-elle bien pu obtenir cette position..." Il secoua la tête. "Vous savez que ça va créer une petite tempête médiatique que Lord Black ait un steward loup-garou lorsque la presse l'apprendra? La Lumière supposera que c'est la confirmation qu'il est un mage Noir puisqu'il a embauché une créature Ténébreuse, et les Ténèbres assumeront que c'est la confirmation qu'il est un sorcier de la Lumière puisqu'il ne fait pas de discrimination."

Les lèvres de Remus tressaillirent. "Sirius a hâte de rendre les gens confus, je pense. Je ne tolérerai toute cette publicité que parce que ça aidera à promouvoir l'agenda politique de Sirius, mais honnêtement, mon seul objectif est de m'assurer que Sirius et Harry aient une vie heureuse."

"Et c'est un excellent objectif," approuva Brian en levant silencieusement sa tasse pour lui porter un toast. "Passons aux autres affaires, j'ai discuté avec Liam Arkam et nous avons passé un accord de gentlemen concernant le testament des Potter puisqu'ils étaient les gardiens originaux du dossier. Il a enregistré les papiers que nous avons remplis lorsqu'Amelia a accepté d'agir comme exécutrice des démarches. Le testaments sera ouvert et lu dans quelques jours. Il m'a donné une lettre à remettre à Sirius; je suppose que c'est une proposition de reprendre du service comme avocats des Potter. Vous avez notre propositions. Mary Baron est excellente et nous pouvons maintenir la séparation afin qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre conflit d'intérêt."

Remus prit la lettre et la glissa dans sa mallette. Arkam et Arkam était une bonne firme mais Sirius n'avait pas été impressionné qu'ils aient perdu le testament, condamnant de ce fait Harry aux Dursley. Malgré les situations de Sirius et des Longbottoms, Minerva McGonagall, qui avait été une des meilleures amies de la mère de James, avait été nommée gardienne alternative de Harry, tout comme l'avait été Andromeda Black, une distante cousine de James, une ancienne fille de la Maison des Black avant son mariage avec un Né-Moldu, et qu'il avait connu grâce à Sirius. Cependant, Sirius était bien déterminé à ce que Harry ait son mot à dire au sujet de qui le représenterait et donc, il avait décidé que Harry rencontrerait les différents candidats avant qu'ils n'en discutent ensemble - ce que Brian savait déjà.

"Quoi que ce soit d'autre à discuter aujourd'hui?" lui demanda Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il voulait encore aller à Gringotts avant la conférence de presse au Ministère.

"Juste un rappel que nous devons confirmer les plans de Lord Black pour la réunion de famille des Black s'il veut que tout soit prêt à temps."

Remus grimaça. "Les Lestrange sont une certitude. Vous pouvez préparer la dissolution de mariage et les papiers de répudiation. Les Tonks sont aussi une certitude; ils seront réintégrés."

"Et les Malfoy?"

"C'est plus difficile," avoua Remus. "Laissons-nous Malfoy en place en utilisant la Primauté des Black pour le garder sous contrôle, ou nous débarrassons-nous de lui en prenant le risque que quelqu'un d'autre manœuvre dans le vide qu'il aura laissé?"

"On sait ce qu'on perd **(1)**?" demanda Brian en hochant la tête. "Je peux comprendre ça."

Remus pinça les lèvres, songeur. "Préparez la dissolution du mariage et les papiers de répudiation. Que Sirius les utilise ou non...ils seront prêts."

Brian hocha la tête. "Et les papiers d'adoption?"

"Préparez-les," dit tout simplement Remus. Il pensait que Harry voudrait la sécurité d'être adopté par Sirius.

Brian prit note et Remus se releva, lissant sa robe. Sirius avait insisté pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Remus et Remus avait accepté, bien conscient qu'en tant que Steward de Lord Black, il devait avoir un certain style.

Il dit au revoir à Brian et retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller à Gringotts. Il était surpris de voir à quel point il aimait son nouvel emploi - Sirius et lui avaient discuté de tous les détails du poste le lendemain de leur réunion. En vérité, bien que Remus avait le poste de 'Steward', ses responsabilités dépendraient complètement des besoins de Sirius et Harry. Remus s'occuperait principalement des finances et du patrimoine immobilier et Sirius s'occuperait de la politique. Sirius lui avait aussi clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait que Remus l'aide à protéger et guider Harry, qu'il reprenne sa place d'Oncle Moony. Remus en était fou de joie.

Remus avait emménagé au Square Grimmauld et loué son appartement à Oxford à deux jeunes étudiants qui commençaient leur Master à l'automne et voulaient profiter de l'été pour s'installer en ville. La nouvelle maison du Hampshire serait prête au retour de Sirius et Harry et Remus avait hâte d'y emménager. Il passerait les pleines lunes enfermé dans sa chambre du Square Grimmauld cependant. Bien que Sirius s'assurait que Remus ait suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter la potion Tue-Loup, Remus ne voulait absolument pas être à proximité de Harry pendant ses transformations et il avait fait promettre à Sirius de respecter son souhait. La dernière pleine lune lui avait suffi comme leçon.

Gringotts était noir de monde et Remus s'approcha de l'un des guichetier. Il l'informa rapidement qu'il était là pour un entretien avec le comptable de la Famille Potter et un goblin fut appelé pour l'accompagner. Ils montèrent à l'étage dans les bureaux et Remus se retrouva dans une grande pièce ou Kipbold l'attendait. Ils avaient déjà effectué ce processus pour les comptes de la famille Black.

"Documentation," demanda sèchement Kipbold.

Remus sortit immédiatement les parchemins nécessaires de son attaché-case et les tendit au gobelin; le testament des Potter, le transfert de garde de Harry à Sirius, et sa propre nomination de Steward.

Kipbold grogna. "Gringotts accepte que Lord Black ou vous serez les représentants de l'héritier Potter dans ses décisions financières et patrimoniales à daté de ce jour." Il ouvrit une boîte posée sur le bureau et en sortit une clé en bronze. "Vous devrez présenter ceci à l'avenir."

Remus la glissa dans sa poche. "Je veux les relevés actuels et les portoloins des différentes maisons."

Kipbold grogna mais s'approcha d'un casier à tiroirs multiples et en sortit un dossier. Il le tendit à Remus. "Même procédure que pour Black; tapotez le parchemin de votre baguette et demandez les détails du coffre ou du patrimoine. Les informations par défaut sont un résumé."

Remus hocha la tête et plaça le dossier dans sa mallette alors que Kipbold s'approchait d'un coffre pour en sortir les portoloins. Il les tendit à Remus qui les rangea.

"Ils ne fonctionneront pas tant que Potter n'aura pas récupéré son anneau pour lever le Fidelius de Mort," lui dit sèchement Kipbold. "Arnold Askwith est le Conseiller Financier Sorcier de la famille. Allez-vous le licencier?"

"Je veux le rencontrer une fois que j'aurais contrôlé les relevés, disons demain à treize heures," lui dit Remus. Ils avaient déjà licencié le Conseiller Financier des Black et l'avait remplacé par un gobelin appelé Poon que Kipbold leur avait recommandé. Poon était un génie des mathématiques et il avait un appétit féroce pour les profits. Sirius liquidait tous ses investissements qui semblaient malhonnêtes et les réinvestissaient dans d'autres sociétés.

Kipbold grogna à nouveau. "J'en informerai le service des rendez-vous."

"Bons profits à vous," lui dit poliment Remus avant de partir. Il retourna au Chaudron Baveur pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

L'atrium se remplissait lorsque Remus sortit de la cheminette. Il pouvait voir l'estrade qui avait été installée pour la conférence de presse et les journalistes étaient déjà en train de s'installer. Amelia Bones était en train de discuter avec Brian et Alastor Moody dans un coin. Sans la moindre honte, Remus se cacha derrière une plante verte parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Fudge apparut et Remus écarquilla les yeux en voyant Albus sur ses talons. Si Albus avait fait quoi que ce soit pour remettre en cause l'innocence de Sirius, Remus allait le tuer. Fudge ignora le Président du Magenmagot et monta sur l'estrade. Son entourage de directeurs de Départements s'étaient arrêté au bas des escaliers, à l'exception d'Amelia Bones qui se tenait juste derrière Fudge. L'Auror en Chef, Rugus Scrimgeour, était à l'autre bout de l'estrade; d'autres Aurors, en robes rouge, patrouillaient. De nombreux employés du Ministère s'étaient rassemblés eux-aussi.

"Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs, journalistes et concitoyens," commença pompeusement Fudge. "J'ai une déclaration à vous lire et ensuite vous pourrez poser vos questions."

Remus ne fut pas surpris que la foule se mette à chuchoter après les premières phrases; Fudge dût demander le silence après avoir déclaré Sirius innocent, et encore une fois après avoir déclaré que Wormtail était bien vivant et recherché. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Albus et le trouva complètement abasourdi. Il n'avait clairement pas su ce que Fudge allait annoncer.

"Vos questions?" demanda Fudge en reposant son parchemin. Il pointa une journaliste du premier rang du doigt.

"Rita Skeeter, Monsieur le Ministre, pour la Gazette du Sorcier," s'exclama bruyamment Rita. "Êtes-vous absolument certain que Black est innocent?"

Fudge se pencha en avant et hocha gravement la tête. "La Directrice Bones a mené une enquête approfondies. Les preuves physiques montrent que Black n'est pas à l'origine de l'explosion qui a tué les Moldus. Pettigrew a été vu vivant par des témoins, y compris Harry Potter, lorsque Black a été capturé à Poudlard. De plus, ces mêmes témoins ont entendu Pettigrew confesser qu'il avait trahi les Potter en les livrant à Vous-Savez-Qui. Sirius Black est innocent."

"Mais qu'en est-il de sa réputation de bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui?" cria un autre journaliste.

"Malheureusement, les articles et les livres écrits après la Guerre se sont basés sur des oui-dires et non pas sur des preuves lorsqu'ils ont parlé de la mort des Potter, de Pettigrew et des Moldus," répondit prudemment Fudge. "En fait, on m'a récemment rappelé que Sirius Black, lorsqu'il était Sorcier Tireur pour le Ministère, avait arrêté et mis hors d'état de nuire de nombreux Mangemorts avant la Chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Non seulement ça, mais il était aussi l'ami le plus proche de James et Lily Potter, qui l'ont nommé parrain de leur fils unique, Harry Potter, le Survivant. Le Ministère est en partie responsable des dommages infligés à la réputation de Monsieur Black et lui a versé une compensation."

"Où se trouve Black en ce moment?" demanda un journaliste au premier rang.

"Nos sources le situent à l'étranger," répondit simplement Fudge. "Nous réitérons notre volonté de l'accueillir en Grande-Bretagne s'il décide de revenir."

Rita se releva pour attirer à nouveau l'attention du Ministre. "Est-ce que des poursuites seront engagées à l'encontre des membres du Ministère et du Magenmagot qui se sont montré coupables de négligence dans cette terrible erreur judiciaire concernant l'ancien Sorcier Tireur Black?" Son regard se posa sur Dumbledore puis sur Barty Crouch, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge. "Il ne faut pas oublier que c'était un temps de guerre et de chaos. Le Ministère opérait sous une forme de loi martiale. Bien sûr, Monsieur Black aurait dû avoir un procès où son innocence aurait pu être établie - sans aucun doute - mais nous comprenons que ça ait été ignoré au vu des circonstances." Il s'interrompit. "Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur deux choses: tout d'abord, que l'administration actuelle a fait éclater la justice, et ensuite, que nous devons tourner tous nos efforts vers la capture du véritable traître meurtrier, le rat Peter Pettigrew. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

Il hocha la tête et descendit de l'estrade.

Une vague d'applaudissement suivit son départ. Remus laissa la foule se fondre dans une masse de têtes et de jambes avant de quitter sa cachette pour retourner vers la cheminette.

Albus apparut si rapidement devant lui que Remus lui fonça presque dedans. "Remus! Quel plaisir de te revoir!"

"Albus." Remus lui sourit poliment et prit une profonde inspiration. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien, mon garçon," lui dit Albus, alors même qu'il lançait une bulle anti-fouineurs. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais été invité..."

"Je ne l'ai pas été," se hâta de le corriger Remus. "J'en ai entendu parler et...eh bien, je ne pouvais pas ne pas être là." Il grimaça à sa mauvaise syntaxe.

"Bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas," approuva Albus, "et c'est un revirement de situation incroyable de la part de Cornelius." Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus voyait Albus abasourdi. "Que je devais voir pour y croire. Je suppose que tu as été interrogé?"

"Sous le serment de confidentialité habituel," confirma calmement Remus. "Je doute que le Ministère rende public n'importe quel autre nom que celui de Harry."

"Probablement pas," hésita Albus.

"En parlant de Harry, je devrais lui écrire pour l'en informer. Je sais qu'il a été interrogé donc il est probablement impatient de connaître les résultats," s'exclama joyeusement Remus, malicieux.

"Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, mon cher garçon," lui dit rapidement Albus. "Harry est actuellement en voyage avec les Dursley pour cause d'urgence familiale et ils n'apprécieront pas recevoir un hibou postal en présence d'autres Moldus."

"Je suis sûr que vous savez mieux que moi quoi faire," lui dit Remus, pince-sans-rire, en se félicitant silencieusement que leur couverture concernant le départ des Dursley de Privet Drive ait fonctionné.

Albus sourit, apparemment satisfait par la complaisance de Remus. "Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où est Sirius? Je serai plus qu'heureux d'aller le chercher pour l'informer qu'il peut revenir."

"Quelque part à l'étranger mais je ne sais pas exactement où," répondit immédiatement Remus. Ce qui était la vérité: il n'avait aucune idée de la position exacte de l'avion à cet instant.

"Ah." Albus ne semblait pas plus concerné que ça et Remus savait qu'il pesait le pour et le contre entre aller chercher Sirius pour le convaincre qu'il en savait plus que lui concernant la sécurité de Harry ou attendre que Sirius refasse surface. "Bon, peut-être qu'avec la presse étrangère que Cornelius a convié, il reviendra plus tôt que tard."

Remus inclina la tête.

Albus se tourna soudainement vers la gauche et Remus vit Alastor Moody faire signe à Albus d'annuler son sortilège. Albus le fit rapidement.

"Albus," grogna Alastor.

"Alastor!" le salua chaleureusement Albus. "C'est bon de te revoir. Puis-je présenter le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sortant au Professeur arrivant? Remus, tu te rappelles d'Alastor Moody?"

"Ravi de vous revoir," dit automatiquement Remus. "Ça faisait longtemps."

"Très longtemps." Alastor l'étudia avec méfiance avant de se détendre et de lui serrer la main. "Auriez-vous le temps de discuter de vos cours et du niveau des étudiants?"

"Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, et mon nouvel emploi me garde occupé," lui répondit Remus, "mais je pourrais me libérer pour un déjeuner, disons, après-demain, au Trois Balais à treize heures?"

"D'accord," accepta Alastor.

"Ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu as trouvé un autre emploi aussi rapidement malgré ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard," lui dit chaleureusement Albus. "Je suis certain que Severus ne voulait pas..."

"Albus," l'interrompit sèchement Remus. "Severus n'a jamais agi sans savoir exactement ce qu'il comptait faire." Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'Albus le regardait fixement, choqué que Remus ait osé le contredire. "J'admets que je méritais de perdre ma position après avoir oublié ma potion, mais je ne peux qu'espérer qu'avoir révélé mon secret lui suffira comme vengeance. Puisque je peux vous assurer que Sirius, lorsqu'il reviendra, ne tolérera pas le traitement que Severus fait subir à Harry - et ne le niez pas, je vous en prie - le comportement peu professionnel de Severus est connu autant des élèves que des autres enseignants, et franchement, Severus méritera tout ce que Sirius lui fera, et j'espère être là pour regarder." Il se tourna vers Alastor. "Je vous verrai dans deux jours."

"Dans deux jours," répéta Alastor.

"Au-revoir, Albus," lui dit poliment Remus. Il contourna son ancien Professeur et s'approcha à grands pas de la cheminette, se sentant beaucoup plus léger.

* * *

Sirius essayait de jongler avec son sac, le sac de Harry, les papiers que les douaniers Moldus voulaient, et Harry qui était profondément endormi. Ils étaient sur le point de débarquer.

"Là, laissez-moi vous aider." Cheryl, la vieille dame assise dans la rangée à côté de la leur, tendit la main pour attraper le sac de Harry avant que l'hôtesse de l'air présente ne puisse intervenir. "Basil, attrape l'autre sac."

Son mari sourit à Sirius. "Vous feriez mieux de me le donner avant qu'elle ne nous punisse tous les deux."

Sirius lui donna le sac et réajusta la position de Harry alors qu'ils descendaient de l'avion pour traverser un long couloir blanc. "C'est très gentil de votre part à tous les deux."

"Mais de rien." Cheryl caressa les cheveux de Harry. "C'est un adorable petit garçon."

Le petit Harry âgé de cinq ans avait charmé toutes les femmes de la première classe où ils étaient installés. Il avait été poli et adorable. Il avait adoré le dessin animé qu'ils avaient diffusé, il avait adoré la nourriture, et il s'était beaucoup amusé avec le sac de jeux que l'hôtesse de l'air leur avait donné quelques minutes après le décollage. En vérité, Sirius l'avait apprécié tout autant et avait adoré regarder Harry s'amuser; ça avait été quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais eu et qui leur avait enfin été retourné. Il y avait aussi eu un ours en peluche aux couleurs de la compagnie aérienne et Harry s'était endormi avec. Apparemment, c'était fatiguant d'avoir cinq ans - ce qui semblait logique puisque c'était épuisant de s'occuper d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Cheryl et Basil avait aidé Sirius à passer les douanes et à récupérer ses bagages, lorsque Harry se réveilla. Ils se séparèrent enfin en entrant dans le hall des arrivées - Cheryl et Basil rejoignant leur fille - alors que Sirius apercevait une pancarte portant son alias.

Il poussa le chariot portant leurs bagages tout en s'assurant que Harry marchait un peu en retrait afin de se dresser toujours entre lui et l'homme chauve qui tenait la pancarte. "La Valley Clinic?"

"En effet." Les yeux bleu du chauffeur pétillèrent. "Et vous devez être notre nouveau client," son regard se posa sur Harry, "ou devrais-je dire nos clients?"

Sirius se tendit automatiquement.

Le yeux du chauffeur pétillaient encore plus lorsqu'ils se reposèrent sur lui. "Votre Oncle Alphard était un sacré personnage. Quelle était sa phrase fétiche encore...que ses intentions étaient mauvaises?"

Sirius se détendit légèrement à la mention de son oncle et de son expression préférée que Sirius avait volé pour les Maraudeurs. "Désolé, le voyage a été long."

"Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que les voyages en avion étaient fatiguants. Appelez-moi Mick." Le chauffeur poussa doucement Sirius en arrière et attrapa le chariot.

Ils sortirent dans la ville venteuse de Chicago et Sirius fut content d'avoir pensé à mettre sa veste. Il s'arrêta pour s'accroupir à côté de Harry. "Tu as froid?"

Harry hocha la tête et baissa timidement les yeux. Sirius l'aida à fermer sa veste et attrapa la main de Harry pour rejoindre Mike qui les attendait un peu plus loin. La voiture était une luxueuse Sedan. Mike ne fut pas surpris de voir Sirius s'asseoir à côté de Harry à l'arrière. Sirius aida Harry à s'attacher avant d'en faire autant.

"La Vallée est à trois bonnes heures de route," lui dit Mike.

Sirius divertit Harry en lui proposant un concours de celui qui repérerait le plus de voitures rouge, en lui expliquant que Lily l'y avait fait jouer un jour où ils avaient décidé de voyager comme des Moldus. Lorsque Harry fut fatigué et grognon, Mike leur indiqua que des boissons et de la nourriture avaient été stockés dans une glacière pour eux. Harry se rendormit dès qu'il eut fini de manger.

Sirius résista à l'envie de le détacher pour le prendre sur ses genoux. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Le petit Harry âgé de cinq ans était plus qu'heureux de tenir la main de Sirius ou de lui faire un câlin. Mais l'effet de la potion finirait par disparaître et ils retrouveraient leurs vrais âges, mais Sirius ne le voulait pas. Il voulait toutes les années qu'il avait perdu; il voulait que son filleul ait l'enfance qu'il aurait mérité et il voulait le voir passer par toutes les étapes importantes de sa vie comme Sirius l'avait parfois rêvé à Azkaban. Il prit de profondes inspirations pour se recentrer.

Il devait bien admettre aussi que le Harry de treize ans étaient de nombreuses façons bien plus difficile à élever; bien plus dur à connaître. Il avait remercié Remus avec profusion de l'avoir aidé avec Harry la nuit précédente. À treize ans, presque quatorze, Harry était au bord du précipice qui séparait l'enfant de l'homme; il avait besoin de l'amour d'un parent, de sa sécurité aussi, mais il se rebellerait rapidement s'il était limité dans ses mouvements, même pour sa propre protection. Sirius savait qu'ils devraient faire des compromis entre son besoin de protéger Harry et le besoin de Harry de gagner son indépendance.

La voiture sortit de l'autoroute pour passer sur un chemin champêtre. Sirius regardait attentivement autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se tramait rien. Un portail sembla apparaître de nulle-part et Mick passa à travers, les faisant entrer dans un magnifique monde où l'herbe était verte, les arbres feuillus et le ciel parfaitement bleu; exactement comme son Oncle Alphard l'avait décrit. Sirius savait qu'Alphard avait été fasciné par l'histoire et la magie de la bulle temporelle.

La Vallée appartenait à une tribu de sorciers Natifs Américains. À l'origine, tout le monde pensait que la bulle temporelle avait été créée en réponse à l'invasion des armées Européennes; les hommes entraient dans la Vallée et revenaient une semaine plus tard vieillis ou ne revenaient plus jamais. Mais Alphard avait appris des anciens de la tribu que la bulle temporelle avait toujours existé et que la tribu s'y était installé pour la protéger, finissant par trouver le moyen de ne pas pâtir des effets temporels eux-même par le biais d'amulettes qui les gardaient synchronisés au monde extérieur.

Ils avaient finis par se spécialiser dans la guérison magique et y accueillaient tous ceux, quelques soient leurs origines ou leurs confessions, qui souhaitaient en faire autant. La Vallée était devenue connue pour être un refuge pour les personnes gravement blessées ou malades, qui pouvaient y passer des années à guérir mais qui ne perdaient qu'une seule semaine de temps normal. Alors que le monde changeait tout autour, la Vallée était devenue une clinique exclusive qui se spécialisait dans les cas difficiles et traitaient les gens pouvant se le payer.

Ils se garèrent devant un grand immeuble blanc à la porte vitrée. Sirius réveilla Harry et Mick les escorta rapidement à l'intérieur, où les attendait un guérisseur.

Il s'inclina devant le Natif Américain aux cheveux gris. "Guérisseur Blackhawk."

Blackhawk détailla Sirius des pieds à la tête. "Lord Black, avec votre permission, je vais inverser les effets de la potion de rajeunissement sur votre charge et vous."

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête. Blackhawk irradiait de pouvoir à la façon de Dumbledore. Il sentit une vague de magie et sa peau se tendit désagréablement pendant un instant. À côté de lui, il sentit Harry reprendre son corps d'adolescents, ses vêtements se transformant avec lui.

Blackhawk sourit à Sirius. "Votre oncle était un homme bon et j'ai beaucoup apprécié le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai su alors que vous demanderiez notre aide un jour."

"Merci de nous recevoir," lui dit Sirius, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le guérisseur tourna son attention vers Harry. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Harry Potter," lui dit-il solennellement. "Nous vous attendions depuis longtemps."

Sirius fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de Blackhawk et s'approcha de Harry. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas et fit un sourire incertain au guérisseur.

"Euh, bonjour?" lui dit-il poliment avant de triturer le sac à dos qu'il tenait.

"Vous comprenez que vous vous trouvez maintenant à l'intérieur d'une bulle temporelle," les informa vivement Blackhawk. "Peu importe le temps que vous passerez ici, que ce soit cinq minutes ou cinq mois, une semaine se sera écoulée dans le monde extérieur à votre retour."

Sirius hocha la tête, tout comme Harry. "Compris."

"Bien." Blackhawk les guida à travers la réception, en direction d'une porte qui donnait sur une large cour intérieure. Sirius était un peu déconcerté par l'absence d'autres personnes.

Blackhawk le vit regarder autour de lui et sourit. "Dans la clinique, vous ne verrez ni n'entendrez personne d'autre que ceux assignés à vos soins et personne d'autre ne vous verra ni vous entendra."

"Ouah," s'exclama Harry, aussi impressionné que Sirius l'était.

"Vous avez le droit à votre intimité, Monsieur Potter."

"Merci," Harry était sincère, ses mots lui venaient droit du cœur.

"Oui, merci," répéta Sirius parce qu'il était ravi que l'anonymat de Harry soit protégé.

Harry fit un sourire à Sirius dans un moment partagé de satisfaction.

Blackhawk les entraîna dans le bâtiment sur leur droite; les guidant jusqu'à une pièce chaleureuse et accueillante. Il y avait des sièges à gauche de la pièce et un buffet à droite. "Voici ma salle de consultation. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, et servez-vous des rafraîchissements; vous avez fait un long voyage. Il y a une salle de bain si vous souhaitez vous rafraîchir un peu."

Il les laissa seul et ils engloutirent les sandwiches. Sirius insista pour que Harry aille se rafraîchir avant d'en faire autant lui-même. Il se sentait sale. Il voulait une douche et un lit. Il se contenta de ce qu'il avait et retourna dans la pièce au même moment où Blackhawk revenait, accompagné d'une femme qui lui fit penser à McGonagall et qui se présenta comme le Docteur Helen Jordan.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre sur les sofas; les guérisseurs d'un côté, Sirius et Harry de l'autre.

Blackhawk fit un geste à l'attention de Sirius. "Nous discuterons de votre traitement plus tard, Lord Black. J'aimerai commencer par votre pupille."

"Ne devrions-nous pas être, euh, examinés d'abord?" demanda Harry, perplexe. Il s'approcha instinctivement de Sirius.

Sirius posa un main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. "Je dois bien admettre que je me pose la même question."

"Tous les examens ont été effectués passivement durant le temps que vous avez déjà passé dans cette pièce," lui dit gentiment Jordan.

"Quel gain de temps," marmonna sarcastiquement Sirius, un peu perturbé qu'ils aient été observés et examinés sans qu'il le sache.

Blackhawk reporta son attention sur Sirius. "C'est notre pratique habituelle de discuter de son traitement avec l'enfant présent, si cela vous convient."

Sirius pouvait presque sentir Harry se hérisser à côté de lui d'avoir été qualifié d'enfant. "Je pense que Harry est plus un jeune homme qu'un enfant." Il regarda son filleul. "Est-ce que tu veux rester?"

"Je veux rester," répondit immédiatement Harry.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Blackhawk.

"Nous commencerons par les troubles mineurs avant de discuter des troubles majeurs," leur expliqua Blackhawk. Il fit signe à Jordan de prendre la parole.

Sirius sentit Harry se tendre sous sa main mais il ne l'enleva pas. Il la laissa là, signalant silencieusement à Harry qu'il était là pour lui.

"Monsieur Potter..." commença Jordan.

"Harry, je vous prie," l'interrompit Harry.

Elle sourit. "Harry. Vous souffrez de malnutrition et de faiblesse physique à cause d'une mauvaise alimentation. Nous pouvons facilement régler ça avec des potions et un régime alimentaire plus équilibré à compter de maintenant. Nous incorporons aussi des techniques moldues dans nos traitements puisque je suis Docteur en plus d'être Guérisseur. Nous voulons améliorer votre condition physique donc nous allons vous établir un programme d'exercices. Ça vous mettra en pleine forme pour le Quidditch. Est-ce que ça va jusque là?"

"Oui," répondit Harry avec méfiance et Sirius sut qu'il attendait la suite. _Il_ attendait la suite aussi.

Jordan lui sourit gentiment. "Nous pensons aussi que ce serait une bonne idée que vous consultiez un guérisseur mental et que vous appreniez de la magie mentale défensive."

Sirius devait bien le leur reconnaître; Harry aurait protesté aux mots 'guérisseur mental' s'ils n'avaient pas agité cette dernière carotte sous son nez.

"De la magie mentale défensive?" demanda Harry avec excitation.

"Un art appelé l'Occlumancie," lui dit Jordan. "Ça vous aidera à garder vos secrets et à protéger votre esprit. Ça vous offrirait une protection supplémentaire face aux Détraqueurs."

"Génial," s'exclama Harry avec soulagement. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Sirius, satisfait d'apprendre quelque chose dont ils avaient déjà parlé.

Sirius lui serra légèrement l'épaule alors que Jordan jetait un coup d'œil à Blackhawk.

"Il y a aussi quelque chose que nos examens ont révélé et dont nous devons vous parler afin de déterminer les actions à prendre," leur dit solennellement Blackhawk.

Harry se tendit immédiatement et les yeux plissés de Sirius se posèrent sur Blackhawk.

"Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient, mais votre père et votre mère ont invoqué un sortilège qui a placé une barrière protectrice autour de vous," commença Blackhawk.

"Oui, c'est...j'ai été...attaqué pendant ma première année et le directeur de mon école m'a dit que l'amour de ma mère m'avait protégé," dit Harry, d'une voix basse. "Est-ce de ça que vous voulez parler?"

"En partie," confirma Blackhawk, "le sort a été renforcé par la magie familiale de votre père - _votre_ magie familiale, donc il doit l'avoir appelé et réussi à l'envoyer à votre mère d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. La magie familiale était utilisée pour prêter des serments et juger ceux qui rompaient leurs promesses. C'était une source de pouvoir additionnelle, mais uniquement pour le Patriarche d'une Maison - c'était comme ça que James avait réussi à s'assurer que Lily et lui survivent à trois affrontements avec Voldemort. Comment James avait-il bien pu réussir à convaincre la magie de renforcer un sort que Lily avait lancé?

"Cependant," continua Blackhawk, "le sort en lui-même ne fonctionne que si une mère sacrifie sa propre vie pour son enfant et c'est l'amour de votre mère pour vous qui lui a permis de faire ce sacrifice."

Anxieux, Sirius observa Harry alors que celui-ci réfléchissait à la description de Blackhawk, les mains nerveusement serrées sur ses jambes.

"Lorsque les Détraqueurs...je les entends; papa lui disant de me prendre et de se sauver, et maman suppliant Voldemort de me laisser tranquille et de la tuer à la place," leur dit doucement Harry. "Il lui a dit de s'écarter mais elle a refusé..."

Le cœur de Sirius manqua de se briser. "Bien sûr qu'elle a refusé," lui dit-il gentiment, "elle t'aimait plus que tout." Il l'attira contre lui, et fut surpris que Harry ne résiste pas à cette marque d'affection.

"Votre magie familiale doit être très puissante," continua Jordan, " parce que la magie invoquée est incroyablement complexe. Il y a une barrière magique tout autour de vous. Celui qui a essayé de vous tuer ne pourra jamais vous toucher."

"Il n'a pas pu," admit piteusement Harry, les yeux baissés, "il y a deux ans de ça, Voldemort a possédé quelqu'un qui m'a attaqué et je pense...je pense que ma Protection l'a tué...même si le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que c'était la possession qui l'avait tué."

"Les possessions sont des affaires compliquées," intervint Blackhawk, devançant ainsi Sirius, "il est fort probable qu'Albus Dumbledore ait eu raison de dire que l'hôte n'aurait pas survécu, et ce même si votre Protection a fait ce qu'elle devait faire en vous sauvant."

"Vois ça comme ça, Harry," lui dit Sirius, en ignorant l'expression alarmée qu'avait prit Jordan en entendant que Voldemort avait possédé quelqu'un, "tu es Poudlard et tes parents t'ont entouré d'une Forêt Interdite pour te protéger. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si quelqu'un a été blessé quand la Forêt a fait son travail en te protégeant. Compris? Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration tremblotante et hocha la tête. Sirius se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de cette expérience et jeta un coup d'œil à Jordan, qui lui signifia d'un hochement de tête qu'elle avait compris; ce serait adressé dans le traitement de Harry.

Sirius reporta son attention sur Blackhawk. "Vous êtes inquiets au sujet de la Protection?"

"Non, pas du tout," se hâta de le rassurer Jordan. "La Protection a augmenté ses capacités naturelles de guérison et aide sa magie."

"Ce que nous aimerions discuter, c'est la faille dans la Protection," expliqua Blackhawk en posant ses yeux sur le front de Harry.

Harry souleva sa mèche pour effleurer sa cicatrice. Sirius commençait à regretter d'avoir permis à Harry de rester.

"Exactement," approuva Blackhawk. "C'est là que Voldemort vous a frappé avec le Sortilège de Mort, n'est-ce pas? Malheureusement, il n'y a que trois moyens de contrer le Sortilège de Mort: en l'évitant, en interrompant sa course par un objet volumineux, ou en utilisant une immense vague de magie pure pour le détourner. La plupart des sorciers ne sont pas assez puissants pour utiliser ces deux dernières défenses."

"Le sort est entré en contact avec la barrière, et le point d'impact a détruit la barrière et crée votre cicatrice. Puisque vous souffriez et que vous étiez terrifiés, nous pensons que vous avez dû envoyer une immense vague de magie accidentelle qui, combinée à la Protection, a retourné le maléfice contre Voldemort et détruit son corps," continua Jordan.

Sirius caressa le dos de Harry pour le calmer alors que son filleul gigotait, agité par cette discussion.

"Alors quel est le problème avec ma cicatrice?" demanda Harry, voulant clairement une réponse directe. "Pouvez-vous m'en débarrasser?"

"Nous avons détecté un résidu de magie noire autour de votre cicatrice. Il porte la signature de votre ennemi," admit Blackhawk.

"Tout va bien, Harry." Sirius laissa son bras autour de Harry, qui avait tressailli et lancé un regard noir à Blackhawk, qui le regardait sereinement. "Vous pouvez le débarrasser de ce résidu?" Il avait l'horrible suspicion de savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait peut-être une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui.

Blackhawk inclina la tête. "Nous devrons drainer sa magie afin de pouvoir extirper le résidu. Une fois qu'il ne sera plus là, nous pourrons purifier la cicatrice et restaurer sa magie. Cependant, il faut prendre en considération la connexion que ça vous donne avec votre ennemi." Il s'interrompit. "Je pense que si votre ennemi est faible, alors la connexion est dormante, mais peut-être que vous ressentez de la douleur dans votre cicatrice lorsque vous êtes en présence de votre ennemi?"

Harry hocha brusquement la tête.

"Si votre ennemi venait à gagner en puissance, la connexion pourrait grandir et vous offrir des visions des actions de votre ennemi," lui dit Blackhawk. "Ça pourrait vous donner un avantage. C'est aussi une zone de vulnérabilité parce que comme vous pouvez le voir, il peut vous voir."

Sirius sentit Harry trembler contre lui et se tourna pour lui faire face, ses mains sur celles de son filleul. "Harry, regarde-moi."

Harry releva lentement les yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard de Sirius.

"Je t'ai dit que nous discuterions des choses importantes ensemble avant de prendre une décision, n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi honnêtement ce que tu veux faire?" lui demanda simplement Sirius.

"M'en débarrasser," répondit tout de suite Harry et Sirius fut submergé par une vague de soulagement. "Je ne...je ne veux pas la moindre connexion avec _lui_ mais..."

"Pas de mais," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Nous sommes complètement d'accord." Il serra les mains de Harry et bien qu'il aurait voulu serrer Harry dans ses bras , il savait que l'adolescent n'apprécierait probablement pas le geste, au vu de leur audience. Sirius retourna à sa position précédente mais enroula son bras autour des épaules de son filleul. "Nous ferons la procédure pour purifier sa cicatrice."

Blackhawk hocha la tête et Sirius vit l'approbation qui brillait dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

"Il y a un autre problème: une entrave sur la magie de Harry qui remonte à son enfance," ajouta Jordan.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "James l'a placé quand Harry avait quatre mois, je crois. Lily ne le voulait pas, mais il faisait beaucoup de magie, allant même jusqu'à des métamorphoses spontanées, et James a fini par la convaincre que s'ils ne bridaient pas ses pouvoirs, Harry risquait de se faire du mal ou de les blesser eux."

Harry s'intéressa à l'anecdote de son enfance, mais il était trop pâle et Sirius pouvait voir la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux - cette histoire de connexion l'effrayait et Sirius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était terrifiant.

"Le guérisseur qui a supervisé l'intervention a dit que la bride disparaîtrait aux alentours des dix ans de Harry," ajouta Sirius, confus.

"Cette entrave a effectivement disparu," répondit Jordan. "Non, il y a une seconde entrave, qui a été placée sur lui lorsqu'il avait quinze mois. Elle restreint les pouvoirs auxquels il peut accéder consciemment."

"Cette bride s'est assurée que le résidu maléfique ne devienne pas plus puissant que l'enfant," leur expliqua Blackhawk. "Elle porte la signature magique de Dumbledore."

 _Dumbledore._ Sirius serra les dents et essaya de contrôler sa furie. Remus avait eu tort, réalisa-t-il. Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé que Harry était moyen et n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Voldemort. Non, Dumbledore avait su que Harry était puissant mais le vieux fou avait découvert le morceau d'âme et plutôt que de s'en débarrasser, avait bridé la magie de Harry, probablement parce qu'il voulait l'avantage que lui procurerait la connexion. Sirius sentit son contrôle lui échapper et il se calma à grand peine. Harry, se rappela-t-il; Harry avait besoin qu'il soit calme.

"Mais elle doit être retirée," continua Blackhawk, "donc nous vous proposons d'enlever la bride une fois que le nettoyage sera complété."

"D'accord," accepta rapidement Sirius.

"Nous gérerons les problèmes de puissance une fois que l'entrave aura été enlevée," dit Jordan.

Le regard de Blackhawk voyagea entre Harry et Sirius, songeur. "Vous devez être épuisés par votre voyage. Peut-être que nous devrions discuter de votre traitement demain, Lord Black."

"Appelez-moi Sirius," lui répondit Sirius, "et oui; un peu de repos serait apprécié." Il fit un sourire rassurant à Harry lorsqu'ils se levèrent.

Tout irait bien. Ils se débarrasseraient de la marque noire de Voldemort et rendraient ses pouvoirs à Harry, le remettraient sur pied.

Puis Sirius trouverait le meilleur moyen de détruire totalement Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **(1) Better the devil we know than the devil we don't: On sait ce qu'on perd mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on gagne.**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	11. Soigner Pronglet et Padfoot: Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **Juste un petit message à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire:**

 **Je tenais à vous dire que même si IRL me garde terriblement (horriblement!) occupée, je lis chacune de vos reviews et qu'elles me font toutes très plaisir, que ça aille du simple merci à la review plus longue (bien que j'ai, comme tous les auteurs/traducteurs je pense, un faible pour les longues reviews :D). Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre parce que je préfère utiliser le peu de temps libre que j'ai pour traduire de nouveaux chapitres mais sachez que chaque review vient nourrir ma motivation alors continuez à en envoyer ;D J'adore plus que tout partager avec vous ces histoires que je découvre et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là.**

* * *

 **Passons maintenant au moment pub de la soirée:**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui m'ont découvert sur cette histoire, sachez que j'ai déjà traduits deux autres HP (d'autres viendront aussi par la suite, mais là n'est pas la question):**

 **-** **Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges** **, qui est un slash Harry/George, pour les fans de slash.**

 **-** **Les étapes de l'espoir** **, qui est tout simplement l'une des plus géniale histoire que j'ai jamais lu dans le fandom. Pas de pairing dans celle-là, mais un univers alternatif très surprenant!**

 **J'espère que vous irez y jeter un œil!**

 **Passons maintenant à ce que vous attendez tous! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11 -**

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK: NOTRE HÉROS OUBLIÉ,**_ _Rita Skeeter_

 _Après la nouvelle choquante de l'innocence de Sirius Black que nous avons reçue hier, nous, à la Gazette du Sorcier sommes retournés dans le passé pour découvrir qui est vraiment Sirius Black et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu motiver les pouvoirs en place à incarcérer un homme innocent._

 _Black était le fils aîné d'Orion et Walburga Black, le premier Black de l'histoire à être répartit à Gryffondor. Là-bas, il est devenu ami avec James Potter, l'un de ses cousin éloigné via Dorea Black. Potter et lui étaient considérés inséparables durant leur scolarité. La Directrice de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall se rappelle que 'c'est comme s'ils partageaient un seul et même cerveau'._

 _À l'âge de seize ans, Black a renié sa famille parce qu'il était opposé au soutien qu'ils portaient à Vous-Savez-Qui et les Potter, une famille qui s'est toujours dressé pour la Lumière, lui ont accordé Sanctuaire. Un autre ami des Potter, Amos Diggory, note que 'Black était comme un frère pour Potter'._

 _Après avoir fini Poudlard parmi les meilleurs de sa classe, Black a rejoint les Sorciers-Tireurs, faisant équipe avec Potter durant la formation. L'ancien Auror Senior Alastor Moody, son formateur, se rappelle que 'Black était un excellent Sorcier-Tireur; le meilleur. Personne ne pouvait battre les Mangemorts mieux que lui'. En effet, Black était si doué, qu'il a rapidement était promu et détient encore le record de dix-huit Mangemorts exécutés au cours de batailles._

 _Dans sa vie privée, Black a fréquenté plusieurs sorcières. Polly Bell se rappelle affectueusement; 'Après le mariage de James et Lily, Lily a joué les entremetteuses pour Black, dans l'espoir qu'il se range. Je pense qu'il a accepté ces rendez-vous pour lui faire plaisir - il avait été le témoin de James, vous voyez'. Black était réputé être un tombeur mais les sorcières à qui nous avons parlé se rappellent d'un parfait gentleman._

 _À la fin de l'année 1980, Black a été capturé par des Mangemorts lorsqu'il était infiltré dans leurs rangs à l'étranger. Son sauvetage fut entouré de mystères (bien que dix de ces exécutions mentionnées ci-dessus soient listées à la même époque) et il a été gravement blessé. Il a récupéré chez les Potter, et après la naissance de leur fils, Harry, il en fut nommé le parrain. Le Guérisseur Clarence Abby a raconté à la Gazette que Black était en fait présent à sa naissance et que c'est lui qui a tendu son filleul à ses fiers parents; 'Il était fou du bébé, tout le monde pouvait le voir.'_

 _C'est suite à ce point que l'on ne peut que se demander si l'exil précipité de Black à Azkaban après les évènements du 31 octobre 1981 n'auraient pas plus à voir avec la possibilité de déterminer l'avenir du Survivant plutôt qu'avec sa culpabilité. Sans Black, Harry a été placé dans le monde Moldu, et étrangement, les sacrifices de Black durant la guerre, son opposition reconnue à Voldemort, et sa grande amitié avec les Potter furent tous oubliés._

 _La rumeur prétend que maintenant que Black a été déclaré innocent, il va demander la garde de Harry Potter pour le rendre complètement à notre monde. Ici, à la Gazette, nous lui souhaitons de réussir et célébrons le retour de notre héros oublié._

* * *

Remus se demanda s'il devrait se sentir nauséeux face à cette abondance de niaiseries et repliat le journal avant de le jeter au loin. La stratégie publicitaire de Brian était efficace cependant, et les graines avaient été plantées pour l'annonce du changement de gardien de Harry. Il se demanda si Albus s'était senti malade en lisant la Gazette ce matin. Il l'espérait.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il devait vraiment surmonter sa colère envers Albus. Il avait une dette envers le vieux sorcier pour lui avoir permis de faire des études, et Albus était un formidable sorcier qui méritait son respect.

Sauf quand Harry et Sirius étaient concernés.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jamais pardonner Albus pour les Dursley, et pour ne pas s'être assuré que Sirius avait eu un procès, le condamnant, de ce fait, à douze ans d'enfer.

Oui, songea ironiquement Remus, il arrivait vraiment à passer outre sa colère envers Albus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et tira le dossier Potter vers lui.

Il avait renvoyé le Manager Financier un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et engagé Poon à la place. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'une grande partie du patrimoine était en lockdown; de l'argent était fourni aux différents gardiens des propriétés pour leur entretien, mais rien de bien substantiel. Le portfolio d'investissements avait complètement été ignoré d'après ce que Remus pouvait en voir. Beaucoup d'argent avait été perdu. La situation n'était pas catastrophique - Harry était toujours riche - mais si rien n'avait changé avant le dix-septième anniversaire de Harry, Remus était convaincu que le patrimoine de Harry aurait diminué au moins de moitié. Kipbold avait été aussi atterré que Remus lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les raisons de son choix.

Il reposa le dossier Potter et commença à lire le courrier qui était arrivé. Ça faisait presque une semaine maintenant que Sirius avait informé les membres de la famille Black qu'il y avait un nouveau Lord Black. Ils avaient été invités à répondre aux bons soins de Gringotts et Remus avait collecté le courrier lorsqu'il avait dû s'y rendre. La plupart des membres éloignés de la famille avaient déjà un Patriarche en position pour les servir, comme par exemple les Weasley, et donc Sirius avait ignoré tous ceux-là pour quand il révélerait son identité. Mais Remus avait été impressionné par sa capacité à traquer d'autres membres de la famille qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance ou qui avaient été bannis de l'arbre généalogique.

* * *

 _"Cher Lord Black - ou devrais-je dire Cousin?_

 _Merci pour votre récente lettre pour prendre des nouvelles du clan Hitchens au Canada. Il ne reste plus que moi et ma sœur Fiona désormais._

 _Fi s'est mariée l'année dernière à une femme prénommée Ola; elles sont très heureuses ensemble et envisagent d'adopter un bébé._

 _Je suis moi-même marié à une femme sublime - Joanne. Nous avons trois enfants - Amy, et les jumeaux Billy et Ray. Amy a douze ans et est inscrite dans une école spéciale pour les surdoués à Vancouver - nous sommes très fiers d'elle. Billy et Ray sont encore à la maternelle mais ce sont de supers enfants._

 _Nous adorerions garder le contact - Jo est folle de joie à l'idée que nous soyons de la même famille qu'un Lord Anglais!_

 _À bientôt,_

 _Rob Hitchens."_

Le mariage de Isla Black à un Moldu nommé Hitchens avait commencé cette lignée divergente des Black mais aucun enfant magique n'en avait jamais émergé pour ce que Sirius en savait. Rob Hitchens, le descendant de Isla, était un Moldu travaillant pour une compagnie d'assurance mais ça n'avait pas empêché Sirius de lui envoyer sa lettre 'Tout va bien?'. Comme Sirius le lui avait fait remarquer, sa mère était probablement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe. Remus relut la lettre et nota la description de l'école de la fillette. C'était l'excuse habituelle pour expliquer l'éducation des sorciers Nés-Moldus. Sirius voudrait creuser le sujet.

* * *

 _"Sirius,_

 _Tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi, vieille branche! L'annonce de ton innocence vient de m'être transmise via le réseau international de justice. Je suis content que tu sois le Lord et je suis sûr que tu vas redorer la Maison._

 _L'Australie est géniale - Oncle Alphard avait vraiment raison - tu aurais vraiment dû venir avec moi! Je suis un respectable Auror Senior ici à Sydney, marié à Anna, une Née-Moldue, depuis deux ans et elle vient de donner naissance à mon premier-né, Jason._

 _Ma sœur Emilie vit toujours en France, mariée avec un bâtard de Sang-Pur, et a donné naissance à un autre - n'en parlons pas plus. Je me dois tout de même de te prévenir qu'elle risque de te contacter pour un rapprochement._

 _Ma jeune demi-sœur Suzie est une Cracmol comme feu ce bon vieux Papa et vit avec la Terrible Belle-Mère qui est malheureusement encore en vie, installée dans la banlieue Parisienne. Pas de mari à l'horizon, mais Suzie est une brave fille._

 _Ouais, on devrait probablement arranger un entretien pour discuter - maintenant que tu m'en as fait la remarque, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un comme Malfoy prenne le contrôle de la Maison si tu venais soudainement à mourir. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras disponible._

 _Simeon Black."_

Remus éclata de rire et mit la lettre de côté pour que Sirius la lise. Il savait que Simeon, le fils de Marius Black, avait été choisi par Sirius pour devenir le Régent de la Maison des Black au cas où il venait à mourir - d'autres arrangements seraient pris concernant Harry et la Maison des Potter, mais Simeon prendrait le contrôle financier et politique de la Maison jusqu'à ce que Harry, l'Héritier officiel de Sirius, atteigne sa majorité. Apparemment, Simeon et Sirius étaient similaires. Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils avaient le même âge et qu'Alphard les avait présentés lorsque Sirius avait huit ans. Simeon et lui avaient apparemment correspondu jusqu'à ce que Simeon quitte la France juste après que Sirius ait fini Poudlard.

* * *

 _"Lord Black,_

 _Je vous remercie pour votre annonce et votre sollicitude._

 _Je n'ai besoin d'aucune assistance de la part de la Maison des Black. Mon petit-neveu, Cletus Polt, prendra la tête de la Maison des Burke à sa majorité._

 _Votre cousine, Beatrice."_

Remus grimaça. Beatrice Burke avait cent-deux ans et était une vieille harpie. Sirius ne savait pas pour son neveu ou Remus était sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas contacté.

* * *

 _"Mon Lord Black,_

 _Merci pour votre récente lettre. Ma situation est confortable. Mon époux Theodore et moi-même trouvons un grand bonheur dans notre fille, Nymphadora. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une assistance immédiate._

 _Nous serions enchantés d'assister à une Réunion de Famille à votre convenance._

 _Votre cousine, Andromeda."_

Remus savait que Sirius serait satisfait par cette réponse puisqu'il avait l'intention de réintégrer les Tonks dans la famille. Il attrapa la dernière lettre.

* * *

 _"Mon cher Lord Black,_

 _Je vous envoie remerciements et appréciation pour votre récente annonce._

 _Mon mariage avec Lucius est un succès et notre partenariat est influent dans la politique Britannique. Vous nous trouverez parfaitement à l'aise pour naviguer dans les eaux actuelles. Nous avons fait fructifier la fortune Black qui nous avait été confiée. Notre fils, Draco, est à Poudlard et a de bons résultats dans la plupart des sujets; il excelle en potions et a obtenu le poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de sa maison. Vous le jugerez une agréable addition à la famille Black. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une assistance immédiate mais accueillons le retour de la protection et du patronage de la Maison des Black._

 _Nous sommes à votre service et serons ravis d'assister à une Réunion de Famille lorsque vous le souhaiterez._

 _Votre cousine, Narcissa."_

Comme un enfant, Remus tira la langue à la lettre. Il accrocha ses notes à chaque lettre et les rangea pour que Sirius les lise à son retour.

* * *

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, finit son thé et se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée de la salle de réception, appelant sa mallette au passe. Il avait presque oublié l'entretien d'embauche qu'il devait faire passer. Il utilisa la cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et prit sa clé chez Tom. Ça lui donna accès à un salon privé. Remus examina attentivement la pièce avant de lancer un sort d'intimité.

Trois coups furent frappés presque immédiatement à la porte et Remus invita la candidate à entrer. Penelope Clearwater **(1)** pénétra dans la pièce et se figea de surprise en voyant Remus.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, Mademoiselle Clearwater." Remus fit un geste de la main vers la chaise située en face de la sienne.

"Professeur," dit Penelope, "Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous mèneriez l'entretien. Le Professeur Flitwick ne m'en a rien dit lorsqu'il m'a proposé ce rendez-vous."

Remus étudia sa nervosité avec un soupir plein de regrets. "Si vous êtes trop anxieuse pour mener un entretien avec un loup-garou, Mademoiselle Clearwater, vous n'êtes probablement pas le meilleur choix pour ce poste puisque vous devrez collaborer avec moi."

"Oh non, ce n'est pas ça," s'excusa immédiatement Penelope. "Je suis terriblement désolée! Je suis juste..." Ses mains s'agitèrent faiblement.

"Nerveuse?" suggéra Remus, pince-sans-rire.

"Oui," répondit Penelope. "J'ai passé de nombreux entretiens mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ma candidature n'est jamais retenue et ça m'a rendu... eh bien, souhaitez-vous me donner la mauvaise nouvelle tout de suite?"

Elle avait l'air complètement misérable, et grâce à Filius, Remus savait pourquoi. Pénélope avait été préfet, passé ses ASPIC avec les meilleures notes et pourtant elle s'était vu refuser poste après poste - parce qu'elle était Moldue, supposait Remus. Filius avait appris par Albus que Remus avait trouvé un nouvel emploi et avait contacté Remus pour savoir s'il pourrait trouver un poste pour Penelope.

"Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle Clearwater," dit Remus avec autorité et il fut satisfait de la voir s'asseoir, déposant son sac sur le sol.

Elle épousseta sa robe bleue foncé. "Merci, Professeur, je veux dire, Monsieur Lupin."

"Est-ce que le Professeur Flitwick vous a décrit l'emploi offert?" lui demanda Remus, espérant que Filius lui ait au moins dit ça.

"Une position secrétariale," lui dit Penelope. Elle essayait clairement de sembler excitée par quelque chose qu'elle trouvait terriblement ennuyeux.

"C'est un peu plus que ça," lui dit Remus. "Ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire devra rester confidentiel que vous soyez engagée ou non."

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

"Je suis le Steward d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison, ce qui veut dire que j'en gère les aspects financiers et patrimoniaux. Le Lord vient tout juste de prendre la place de Patriarche et il prendra place au Magenmagot, ce qui veut dire qu'il aura de nombreuses réunions et réceptions. Nous avons besoin d'une assistante qui établira les plannings, organisera les réceptions que nous tiendrons, correspondra avec certains dignitaires, prendra des compte-rendus et plus généralement, qui s'occupera de tout ce que nous n'aurons pas nécessairement le temps de faire. Choses que je suis sûr que vous pourrez faire, au vu de votre expertise académique." Il s'interrompit. "Quel est le premier emploi pour lequel vous avez postulé?"

"Un poste d'administration dans le Département des Transports Magiques," lui dit Penelope. "J'espérais commencer une carrière au Ministère."

"Un objectif admirable," lui dit Remus. "Cette opportunité vous donnera la reconnaissance politique, les contacts et les sponsors nécessaires pour faire carrière au Ministère en tant que Née-Moldue."

Les sourcils de Penelope se haussèrent à cette révélation. "Vous voulez dire que je n'ai pas été engagée à cause de...mais c'est de la discrimination et..." elle s'interrompit brutalement en réalisant à qui elle s'adressait et sa main se porta à sa bouche. "Oh, je suis dé..."

"Pas besoin de vous excuser," lui dit Remus en agitant la main, "le fait est que nous sommes tous les deux victimes de discrimination - moi, officiellement par la loi et vous, officieusement par tradition. Le Ministère préfère que les postes soient attribués à des Sang-Purs."

"Je pense que Monsieur Weasley a essayé de me prévenir," admit piteusement Penelope. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lança un regard déterminé à Remus. "Je serais ravie d'accepter le poste si vous voulez bien de moi."

"Bien," dit Remus. "Quand pourriez-vous commencer?"

"Demain," offrit Penelope.

"Il faudra que vous veniez à la maison. Disons sur les coups de dix heures?" Remus agita sa baguette en direction d'un morceau de parchemin. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle l'attrapa.

" _Mon Steward, Remus Lupin, vous invite au 12 Square Grimmauld._ "

"Le charme du Fidelius?" lui demanda Penelope avec excitation.

"Il est très protecteur de sa vie privée. Le parchemin semblera vierge pour n'importe qui d'autre que vous," lui dit Remus. "Je vous expliquerai tout demain. Préparez-vous à prêter un serment d'emploi et nous discuterons de vos tâches et de votre salaire." Il se releva.

Penelope en fit autant, et lui tendit la main avec un large sourire. "Merci pour cette opportunité, Monsieur Lupin."

"Appelez-moi Remus. Nous serons collègues," lui offrit Remus en lui serrant la main.

"Oh, dans ce cas, vous devez m'appeler Penelope," lui dit-elle en relâchant sa main pour attraper son sac. "Merci encore, Remus." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "C'était vraiment bizarre."

"Imaginez ce que j'ai bien pu ressentir lorsque j'ai dû appeler mon ancienne Directrice de Maison Minerva pour la toute première fois," compatit joyeusement Remus avant d'éclater de rire en voyant son expression se faire horrifiée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il parlait du Professeur McGonagall. "Je vous verrais demain."

Il attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de défaire le sort d'intimité, un large sourire aux lèvres. Une assistante Née-Moldue pour Lord Black. Les ancêtres de Sirius seraient dégoûtés qu'une position aussi prestigieuse soit accordée à une Née-Moldue.

Et Sirius serait enchanté.

* * *

"On est en train de le perdre!"

Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer mais il refusa d'être éloigné de Harry alors que les Guérisseurs s'agitaient autour de lui, essayant de sauver son filleul.

Ni Harry ni lui n'avaient réussi à dormir dans le chalet qui leur avait été attribué la veille. C'était un superbe chalet; deux chambres, une salle de bain, un grand salon et une petite kitchenette. Il y avait même une piscine privée. Mais ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur après les révélations concernant la cicatrice de Harry.

Sirius s'était relevé au beau milieu de la nuit pour trouver Harry assis devant la cheminée du salon. Il s'était transformé en Padfoot et lui avait offert un réconfort canin, puisqu'il avait eu le sentiment que Harry prétendrait aller bien face à son parrain inquiet et paniqué mais qu'il s'ouvrirait peut-être à son alter ego. Lorsque Harry avait confié à Padfoot, tout en le caressant, ses inquiétudes concernant le traitement prévu, le résidu de magie noire et la connexion les reliant, Voldemort et lui, Sirius s'était dit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

L'aube avait trouvé Harry effrayé mais décidé; Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui. Harry lui avait demandé avec hésitation s'il resterait avec lui durant la procédure et Sirius lui avait immédiatement assuré qu'il serait là à chaque instant.

Il ne bougerait pas de sa place. Sa main se resserra autour de celle de Harry.

Son filleul avait bu une potion qui l'avait rendu inconscient. Un bracelet en métal avait été placé sur l'un de ses poignets, drainant la magie de Harry. Un Guérisseur grisonnant appelé Darcy était perché près de la tête de Harry avec d'étranges lunettes révélatrices d'aura sur le nez, une baguette magique taillée comme un scalpel moldu à la main, tirant la silhouette noire du morceau d'âme étranger de la cicatrice de Harry.

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que la masse noire au bout de la baguette médicale commence à résister, des filets noirs additionnels se tendant vers Harry plus vite que Darcy ne pouvait les cautériser.

Harry avait commencé à convulser violemment. Jordan et une autre Guérisseuse, Gargou, avaient dû intervenir pour l'immobiliser. Et maintenant...

Harry avait arrêté de respirer!

Blackhawk approcha et agita furieusement sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Harry; une aide respiratoire apparut sur le nez et la bouche de Harry, lui envoyant de l'oxygène.

Sirius put respirer à nouveau; son cœur battant la chamade dans son torse.

"Nous devons drainer encore plus sa magie! Ce bâtard résiste de toutes ses forces!" s'exclama Darcy, ses yeux bleus brillant impérieusement.

"Si nous drainons son noyau magique encore plus, nous allons tuer le garçon!" répliqua Jordan.

"Elle a raison," dit Blackhawk. "Nous n'avions pas anticipé la force de ce morceau d'âme; il a dû absorber une grande quantité de la magie du garçon malgré la bride."

Gargou claqua des doigts, ses yeux sombres se posant sur Blackhawk. "Nous devons donner de la puissance à Potter sans en donner au morceau d'âme!"

"Comment?" demanda Darcy alors même qu'il tranchait un autre filet qui essayait de s'échapper de la masse noire pour retourner à Harry. Il y avait encore plusieurs filets s'accrochant à la cicatrice.

"La seule magie qui ne répond qu'au garçon est sa magie familiale," dit rapidement Blackhawk. Il détourna le regard du corps évanoui de Harry pour le poser sur Sirius. "Pouvez-vous l'appeler grâce à votre serment de parrain?"

Sirius n'en avait aucune idée - il n'avait jamais entendu dire que la magie familiale pouvait être appelée ainsi - mais il hocha la tête. "Je peux essayer." Il s'éclaircit la gorge, pressa la main de Harry contre son cœur et plaça son autre main sur le torse fin de Harry. "Moi, Sirius Orion Black, parrain de Harry James Potter par le cœur, par la magie, par serment, fais appel à toi. Ce Fils de la Maison des Potter a besoin de toi - _familius magicus protectus_!"

Soudainement, une nuée dorée émergea de la peau de Harry et forma un griffon féroce qui poussa un cri sauvage.

Le griffon regarda Sirius et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sirius sut ce qu'il voulait...ce qu'il devait faire...

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, fait appel à la magie de la Maison des Black - _familius magicus protectus_!"

Le serpent argenté de la Maison des Black émergea de l'anneau de Patriarche. Pendant un long moment, le serpent et le griffon se regardèrent avant que le serpent ne plonge dans le griffon, fusionnant avec.

Le griffon doubla de taille et rugit.

"Oh Merlin!" haleta Jordan.

Les sourcils de Darcy étaient couverts de sueur lorsqu'il releva momentanément la tête pour voir la vision terrifiante qu'offrait le griffon - il avait continué à travailler durant l'invocation, se concentrant pour détruire tous les filets du mal rattaché à Harry. Le griffon rugit une fois de plus et plongea vers la cicatrice de Harry, faisant basculer Darcy en arrière, qui perdit la masse noire retenue par sa baguette se faisant.

Mais le griffon fut soudainement là; une serre se plongea dans la tête du garçon et émergea avec les derniers filets alors que l'autre agrippait le fragment d'âme.

Pendant une seconde, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce puis la masse noire hurla alors que les serres le réduisaient en charpie.

Le griffon poussa un rugissement satisfait et se reposa sur le torse de Harry. Le serpent argenté de la Maison des Black se reforma lentement à côté du griffon et les totems s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre avant que le serpent ne disparaisse. La silhouette du griffon trembla et se défit, redevenant une nuée dorée qui retomba dans la peau de Harry.

James n'avait pas envoyé la magie à Lily, réalisa Sirius, à moitié-hystérique. Il l'avait envoyé à Harry! Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, peut-être à cause de la pure terreur de cette rencontre avec Voldemort et du traumatisme causé par la mort de sa mère sous ses yeux, Harry avait utilisé la magie pour renforcer tellement le sort de sa mère que la magie familiale était devenue une part de la protection que Lily lui avait donné. Pas étonnant que Voldemort n'ait pas pu le toucher; non seulement il y avait la Protection Sanguine en elle-même, mais elle était renforcée par la magie la plus pure de la Maison des Potter.

Blackhawk tapota le bracelet métallique et la magie de Harry commença à lui revenir. Sirius embrassa la paume de Harry et lui caressa les phalanges du pouce.

"C'est presque fini, Harry," lui chuchota Sirius d'une vois apaisante.

Darcy avait attrapé une baguette normale et était en train de nettoyer la cicatrice sanguinolente de Harry; Gargou avait rassemblé crèmes et bandages, prête à intervenir dès qu'il aurait fini. Jordan fit disparaître l'aide respiratoire de Harry, convaincue qu'il respirait à nouveau tout seul.

Le bracelet tomba, signalant que Harry avait récupéré toute sa magie et Blackhawk intervint immédiatement, sa baguette dansant au-dessus du corps de Harry dans un mouvement délicat pour lever les entraves qui avaient été placées sur lui.

Harry commença à luire avec chaque passage de la baguette et Sirius regarda anxieusement Blackhawk. Le visage de Blackhawk s'assombrit mais il continua à travailler et Harry luit plus fort à chaque passage.

"Guérisseurs! Reculez!" ordonna Blackhawk lorsque la lueur devint aveuglante.

Darcy, Gargou et Jordan lui obéirent immédiatement.

Un autre passage...

Il y eut un flash qui fit cligner des yeux à Sirius...

Une vague de pur pouvoir s'abattit sur lui...le contrecoup de la dissolution des entraves...

Il se jeta sur Harry sans même y penser, protégeant son filleul...

Puis le silence.

Sirius releva la tête et vit que Blackhawk se relevait difficilement du sol. Il boita jusqu'à Harry et commença à l'examiner alors que les autres Guérisseurs reprenaient leurs positions initiales. Sirius sentit le cœur de Harry battre la chamade sous sa main et se recula lentement pour se tenir à nouveau à côté de lui.

Blackhawk commença à lancer un autre sort. "Je suis en train d'enrober le noyau magique de Harry de magie réparatrice; il est à vif après le retrait d'une entrave aussi puissante."

Sirius hocha la tête, soulagé. Darcy recula et Gargou couvrit le front de Harry de crème avant d'attraper sa baguette pour enchanter les bandages afin qu'ils s'enroulent d'eux-mêmes autour de la tête de Harry.

Jordan apporta trois fioles, les injectant directement dans le corps de Harry par magie. Elle surprit le regard inquiet de Sirius et lui fit un sourire rassurant. "La première était une potion nutritive et renforçante pour aider son corps à se rétablir. La seconde était une potion anti-douleur et la troisième un somnifère. Il doit rester calme et immobile le temps que sa magie guérisse."

"Nous le réveillerons demain," dit Blackhawk en se reculant enfin. "Remarquable."

"En effet," confirma Darcy. "Je n'avais jamais vu rien d'aussi puissant que ce fragment d'âme." Il soupira. "Magie démoniaque. Je n'en avais pas vu depuis mon retour de Corée."

"Je n'avais jamais vu la magie familiale agir comme ça," dit Gargou, en lançant un regard interrogateur à Sirius.

"Moi non plus," dit-il en repoussant les cheveux trempés de sueur de Harry de sa cicatrice. La magie familiale n'était pas censée agir de façon aussi consciente comme l'avait fait le griffon; elle n'était pas censée se combiner à une autre magie familiale pour l'aider comme l'avait fait le serpent. Il n'avait aucun idée de ce qui s'était passé; si c'était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dû au fait que Harry avait accidentellement incorporé la magie des Potter dans sa protection. Sirius s'en moquait pour être honnête, il était juste reconnaissant que ça ait marché.

"J'ai souvent pensé que ce qu'on sait de la magie fait pâle comparaison à ce qu'on ne sait pas," dit sagement Blackhawk.

Ils partirent ensuite, et Sirius s'assit à côté de Harry et lui tint la main, réconforté de voir son filleul prendre une sublime inspiration après l'autre. Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir perdu dix bonnes années de sa vie et il était sûr que lorsqu'il se regarderait dans un miroir, il trouverait tous ses cheveux gris.

Le pire était passé, se rappela-t-il. Harry était en sécurité et en convalescence. Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de son chevet jusqu'à son réveil cependant. Il était vaguement conscient du temps qui s'écoulait - lorsque Jordan vint administrer une autre potion anti-douleur à Harry et vérifier ses signes vitaux, lorsque les ombres passèrent d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre.

Il était tard lorsque Blackhawk entra dans la pièce et examina Harry avec la grâce qui révélaient ses années d'expérience; Sirius l'ignora autant que possible.

"Nous devrions parler de votre traitement," lui dit Blackhawk une fois qu'il eut fini. "Nous l'avons fait passer au second plan face à l'urgence de la situation de votre filleul mais vous êtes, vous aussi, notre client."

"Je ne quitterai pas Harry," répondit automatiquement Sirius.

"Je ne vous demanderais jamais ça." Blackhawk balaya la pièce de sa baguette et une table couverte d'un dîner léger apparut au pied du lit. Il l'indiqua d'un geste de la main. "Vous devez rester fort si vous voulez prendre soin de votre filleul."

Sirius accepta la manipulation avec un soupir. Il caressa les phalanges de Harry une dernière fois, se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. "Je suis au pied de ton lit, Harry." Il se leva pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

Il se massa le front et regarda la nourriture posée devant lui avec fatigue; un bouillon de poule avec du pain frais. Il attrapa le pain et en arracha un bout pour le mâchouiller avant d'attraper sa cuillère sans grande motivation. Il réalisa avec retard que Blackhawk était en train de lancer un sort d'intimité afin qu'ils puissent discuter sans réveiller Harry mais qu'ils puissent tout de même être alertés s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que bouger.

"Merci," lui dit Sirius, bien conscient que ses remerciements étaient pour bien plus que le simple sort.

Blackhawk hocha la tête et s'assit. Il commença à manger et ils se concentrèrent tous les deux sur leur nourriture jusqu'à ce que leurs assiettes soient vides. Du poisson cuit à la vapeur, du riz et des légumes suivirent.

Sirius ignora le plateau de fruits lorsqu'il apparut, lui préférant une tasse de café noir. Ils buvaient rarement du café dans le monde sorcier Britannique; ils préféraient le thé, et le jus de citrouille en guise de rafraîchissement. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait le café. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'importer convenablement, se dit Sirius; ce serait un très bon investissement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry - son filleul n'avait pas bougé.

"Vous l'aimez énormément," lui dit Blackhawk.

"Oui," répondit immédiatement Sirius.

Blackhawk fit un petit bruit de la bouche. "Et pourtant vous ne connaissez pratiquement rien de lui."

Le regard de Sirius se posa sur Blackhawk. Il ravala la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Est-ce que vous avez des enfants, Guérisseur Blackhawk?"

"Sept," lui répondit Blackhawk. "Et j'ai été béni par vingt petits-enfants et trois arrière-petits-enfants."

"Félicitation," lui dit sèchement Sirius, "Maintenant, imaginez que vous en ayez perdu un lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé à cause de votre propre stupidité. Pendant des années, vous ne le voyez pas, mais vous pensez à lui dès que vous le pouvez. Et ensuite, vous le retrouvez, sauf qu'il a treize ans, pas encore un adulte, mais plus vraiment un enfant non plus, et non; vous ne le _connaissez_ pas." Il soutint le regard de Blackhawk. "Mais l'aimez-vous quand même?"

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'il venait de marquer un point. "Vous le considérez de votre sang?"

"Oui." Ce fut une autre réponse que Sirius donna sans hésitation. "Il est mon cousin éloigné mais James, son père, était mon frère par l'esprit, par le cœur, par la magie." Il vit Blackhawk reconnaître les anciens termes et se demanda distraitement si c'était pour ça que la magie des Black avait été capable d'aider la magie des Potter; le sang de Harry possédait les deux après tout.

Sirius laissa son esprit retourner à Harry. "J'étais avec Lily, la mère de Harry, lorsqu'elle a perdu les eaux, et je suis resté avec elle durant pratiquement tout l'accouchement pendant que nos autres amis partaient chercher James, qui était à Gringotts pour un entretien. Il n'est arrivé que dix minutes avant la naissance de Harry et Lily a refusé de me laisser partir. C'est moi le premier à avoir tenu Harry dans mes bras. C'est moi qui l'ai tendu à James et Lily."

"Vous dîtes l'avoir perdu par stupidité?" lui demanda Blackhawk.

Sirius souffla. "J'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne pour prendre soin de lui. Et je pensais que la situation ne serait que temporaire, juste jusqu'à ce que j'ai capturé Peter, celui qui les a trahi."

Et il ne referait plus cette erreur. Il ajusta sa position et but une gorgée de café. Il garda son regard fixé sur Harry.

"Harry et moi...on ne se connait pas, j'en suis bien conscient. Et il ne se rappelle pas consciemment de m'avoir aimé donc je sais que s'il y réfléchissait, il penserait ne pas encore m'aimer, mais je pense qu'il croit qu'il _pourrait_ m'aimer et qu'il _veut_ m'aimer. Je sais qu'il aime l'idée qu'il a de moi, quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui sera là pour lui, mais il n'est pas encore sûr que ce soit le cas." Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "J'ai bien commencé en le séparant de la sœur de Lily et sa famille; en tenant parole en m'assurant qu'il puisse vivre avec moi."

"Pour un homme à l'esprit embrumé, vous voyez remarquablement clair," dit finalement Blackhawk.

"Les Détraqueurs m'ont salement amoché." C'était une constatation.

"Votre esprit est déchiré," reconnu Blackhawk. "Vous avez besoin d'une thérapie mentale extensive. Votre Occlumancie vous a aidé à retrouver un certain contrôle mais vous aurez besoin d'aide pour récupérer le reste."

Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

"Je voulais vous remercier pour le rapport que vous avez confié au Docteur Jordan concernant l'enfance de Harry. Ça l'aidera à éviter quelques fossés durant son traitement." Blackhawk s'interrompit. "Je doute que vous en ayez un pour vous."

La main libre de Sirius se serra en poing et il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. "J'ai bien peur que personne n'ait jamais enquêté sur mon enfance." Le ton de sa voix était un avertissement clair et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Blackhawk changea de sujet.

"Votre corps a aussi besoin de soins," continua le Guérisseur. "En cela, votre filleul et vous êtes remarquablement similaires. Vous souffrez tous les deux de malnutrition et d'une faiblesse physique. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que cette part de votre traitement soit effectuée ensemble." Ses yeux pétillèrent. "Ça vous aidera à apprendre à vous connaître."

Sirius sentit ses lèvres tressaillir, amusé malgré lui par ce commentaire.

"Nous devrions parler d'Albus Dumbledore," dit finalement Blackhawk. "Vous avez une grande colère envers lui concernant la bride sur les pouvoirs de Harry."

"J'ai une grande colère envers lui, point barre," admit sincèrement Sirius. "C'est lui le principal responsable du placement de Harry chez les Dursley. Il n'a jamais pris de ses nouvelles et ne s'est donc jamais assuré que Harry était en sécurité chez eux. Il s'est servi de Harry depuis concernant Voldemort." Il poussa un soupir. "Et je ne suis pas exactement ravi qu'il m'ait laissé pourrir à Azkaban sans un procès ni même une visite lorsque j'étais membre de son Ordre contre Voldemort." Il agita sa tasse. "L'entrave n'est que le dernier ajout à ma liste de raison pour être en colère après Dumbledore."

Blackhawk hocha lentement la tête. "Le problème des grands hommes c'est que tout le monde pensent qu'ils savent tout, et bien souvent, eux-même tombent dans le piège de croire que c'est le cas. Je pense que c'est cela la raison des actions d'Albus concernant le morceau d'âme et la bride. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas comment régler le problème de la bride sans tuer Harry, et que, croyant donc qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution, il a posé la bride afin de garder le fragment faible."

"Vous le connaissez?" lui demanda Sirius un peu brusquement.

"Nous sommes des connaissances, pas des amis," lui dit Blackhawk. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque j'ai traversé l'Europe il y a quelques années de cela." Il attrapa son verre. "Albus est un maître en Métamorphose et en Potions. C'est un compagnon de dîner fascinant, et un correspondant utile lorsque nous avons besoin de l'opinion d'un expert concernant certains sorts pour guérir des blessures comme celles de votre oncle, mais nous n'avons rien d'autre en commun. J'ai dédié ma vie à la Guérison, comme tous les autres habitants de la Vallée; nous apprenons chaque jour; nous apprenons des Moldus autant que nous apprenons des autres Guérisseurs autour du monde."

Sirius apprécia l'honnêteté de Blackhawk. "Je m'excuse pour ma brusquerie," murmura-t-il. "Vous avez peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est juste que...ses motivations m'inquiètent."

"Réfléchissez-y," lui dit Blackhawk. "Cette nuit d'Halloween, Albus n'avait aucune raison de croire que ce morceau d'âme accroché à Harry n'était pas le seul raccrochant Voldemort à la vie. Il aurait pu tuer l'enfant, convaincu que ce faisant, il éliminerait définitivement Voldemort."

Sirius fronça les sourcils, son sang se glaçant à cette idée. Merlin, ça aurait vraiment pu arriver parce que Dumbledore ignorait tout des autres horcruxes à cette époque.

"À la place, il a choisi de garder l'enfant en vie," lui dit Blackhawk. "Cependant, je dois bien admettre être confus qu'il n'ait jamais cherché de solution au cours des années qui se sont écoulées depuis; bien qu'il ait peut-être consulté d'autres Guérisseurs qui n'avaient pas la réponse non plus."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça," lui dit Sirius. "Nous pensons qu'il existe une prophétie."

Blackhawk fronça les sourcils. "De telles choses devraient toujours être traitées avec précautions. J'en sais quelque chose."

Sirius le regarda avec intérêt. "Vous êtes un Voyant?"

"Pas vraiment," finit par répondre Blackhawk. "Je Vois toujours mes clients mais c'est là toute l'étendue de mon don. J'ai Vu une image de Harry et vous lorsque votre oncle m'a serré la main pour me dire au revoir. Bien sûr, je pensais que vous auriez vingt-sept ans et que Harry aurait cinq ans à votre arrivée; lorsque le temps a passé et que vous n'êtes pas venu...j'ai pensé que mon don m'avait fait défaut pour la toute première fois." Il lui fit un sourire désabusé. "Je n'avais pas pris en compte la possibilité d'une potion rajeunissante." Il fit un geste de la main vers Sirius. "Et vous voyez donc pourquoi Visions et Prophéties doivent être considérées avec précautions. C'est bien trop facile d'y lire ce que vous souhaitez et de découvrir que la signification réelle est bien différente."

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, son attention retournant au garçon allongé dans le lit. "Je veux juste protéger Harry."

"Alors nous devons vous remettre suffisamment en forme pour que vous le puissiez." Blackhawk se releva.

Sirius en fit autant, faisant craquer son dos.

"Votre autre forme sera plus confortable pour dormir, je pense," lui sourit Blackhawk. "Je vous préviens, cependant, mes collègues n'apprécieraient pas de trouver des poils de chien partout." Il fit disparaître la table et partit.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Sirius pour se transformer en Padfoot. Il sauta sur le lit et remonta le long du corps de Harry jusqu'à pouvoir presser son museau froid contre la main de Harry.

Bon, peut-être qu'il ne tuerait pas Dumbledore, songea Sirius, en repensant aux mots de Blackhawk; Dumbledore avait gardé Harry en vie et peut-être que l'entrave avait été placée pour protéger Harry et non pas pour lui faire du mal...peut-être que Sirius se contenterait de l'estropier. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur de Harry à ses côté, le son formidable de sa respiration, le bercer.

* * *

 **(1) Penelope Clearwater: Pénélope Deauclaire**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	12. Soigner Pronglet et Padfoot: Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

 _~27 juin 1994~_

Les Trois Balais lui rappelaient de nombreux souvenirs de divers weekends passés à Pré-Au-Lard en tant qu'étudiant et quelques-uns même en tant que professeur. Remus sourit lorsque Rosmerta lui fit un clin d'œil de sa position derrière le bar et pointa une table au fond de la salle du doigt.

Moody l'attendait là, le dos au mur et à une table qui lui donnait une vision totale du reste de la taverne. C'était une superbe position défensive. Remus serra la main tendue de Moody et s'installa sur l'autre chaise.

"Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer," lui dit brusquement Moody. "Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui m'a poussé à accepter ce poste donc tous les conseils de survie que vous pourriez me donner sont les bienvenus."

"Pas de problèmes," lui dit Remus, avec amusement. "Il faut que l'on finisse pour quinze heures cependant, puisque j'ai rendez-vous avec Minerva ensuite."

Un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua le journal qui traînait sur la table.

L'offensive journalistique de Brian avait continué ce matin avec l'histoire exclusive de la fuite de Sirius d'Azkaban pour sauver son filleul du traître Pettigrew. Il y avait encore d'autres citations de personnes importantes suggérant qu'un tel acte devrait être récompensé par l'attribution de la garde exclusive de Harry. Fudge avait accepté d'être cité lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il voulait un gardien sorcier pour Harry Potter. Le journal était aussi rempli de rumeurs concernant Sirius, le plaçant de la France aux Caraïbes puisque la disparition de Sirius vexait la presse et le public.

"Je dois bien admettre que Cutter fait du bon boulot avec Black," dit Moody, lorsqu'il suivit le regard de Remus. "Bien que je suspecte que vous le saviez déjà."

"Je ne pourrais me prononcer," répondit Remus alors que Rosmerta approchait pour prendre leur commande.

Moody attendit que l'aubergiste se soit éloignée avant d'ériger une bulle d'intimité. "Vous savez que je sais que vous savez plus que vous ne le prétendez. Je ne vous demanderais pas la localisation de Black - je ne mérite pas de le savoir puisque j'ai été un de ces idiots qui lui ont malencontreusement causé du tort - mais j'apprécierai de savoir que le gamin est en sécurité et loin des Moldus."

Remus l'étudia, légèrement abasourdi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Harry est en sécurité et loin des Dursley."

"Bien." Moody leva son sort d'un coup de baguette. "Bon, en ce qui concerne ce fichu poste de professeur..."

Ce fut un bon repas. La nourriture était excellente, et Moody était divertissant et terriblement bon dans l'art de déconstruire les anciennes leçons de Remus pour se remémorer des histoires vraies. Il prit méticuleusement des notes sur les étudiants et Remus avait vu qu'il avait déjà une copie des examens précédents.

Moody fut outré par les choix d'Albus concernant les professeurs de DCFM avant Remus, qualifiant Lockhart de 'menteur' et Quirell d'abruti'. Remus avait aussi pris la décision d'informer Moody des événements s'étant déroulé durant les premières et deuxièmes années de Harry. Moody était aussi impressionné que Remus l'avait été.

"Mais à quoi pensaient-ils?" grommela Moody lorsque Remus eut fini l'histoire du Basilic. "Quiconque avec une once de bon sens aurait deviné que c'était un Basilic après que le fantôme ait été pétrifié."

"Aucune idée," approuva aimablement Remus.

"Le jeune a tendance à se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment," dit songeusement Moody.

"Ou au bon endroit au bon moment," remarqua Remus.

"Non, je pense que ma version est meilleure," répliqua Moody.

Remus rigola. "C'est probablement le cas."

Moody regarda soudainement l'entrée de l'auberge et renifla. "Attention. Albus vient d'entrer."

Remus se tourna pour voir une Minerva irritée approcher; Albus, serein, sur les talons. "Minerva″.

"Remus." Minerva lança un regard noir à Albus. "Je m'excuse mais lorsque j'ai mentionné un rendez-vous avec vous, Albus a insisté pour venir avec."

"Albus," le salua poliment Remus. Il se sentait un peu nerveux; leur dernière rencontre avait été tendue.

Albus lui sourit. "Remus, pardonne mon intrusion, mais je souhaitais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Tu as raison et je te promets que je parlerais à Severus avant le début de la nouvelle année."

Minerva renifla. "Comme si ça changera quoi que ce soit."

"Minerva..." commença Albus.

"Je vous dis depuis des années que son comportement en tant que professeur est inacceptable et vous m'assurez à chaque fois que vous lui parlerez mais ensuite il continue à agir comme il l'entend de toutes façons," s'emporta férocement Minerva, son accent Écossais proéminent sous l'effet de la colère.

Albus semblait complètement abasourdi par sa tirade et Remus dût se retenir de l'applaudir.

"Qu'a encore fait Severus?" demanda Remus, allant droit au sujet lorsqu'il remarqua que Moody érigeait un autre sort d'intimité. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Minerva d'être aussi agressive envers un collègue.

Minerva grimaça. "Je ne veux pas en parler, Remus." Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la Gazette et Remus supposa que Severus avait parlé de Sirius.

"Je vois." Remus pouvait entendre son loup grogner et il inspira profondément. "Je pense que Sirius ne serait pas vraiment surpris par l'attitude de Severus." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. "Je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord avec moi, Albus, si je vous dis que le moindre commentaire de Severus concernant Sirius à Harry serait tout sauf professionnel de sa part."

"Il semblerait que je vais avoir une _longue_ conversation avec Severus," concéda Albus avec un soupir. "Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius, Remus?"

"Pas depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlé, Albus," lui répondit sincèrement Remus. "Est-ce que vous avez contacté Harry?"

"Hélas, les Dursley et lui ne sont pas encore rentrés," l'informa Albus, avec ce qui semblait être un regret sincère.

Remus se leva. "Alastor, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir." Ils se serrèrent la main et Moody le remercia à nouveau tout en abaissant la bulle d'intimité. "Minerva, nous devriez y aller. Les gobelins risquent de ne pas apprécier notre retard."

"Vous allez chez les gobelins?" Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient. "Ça semble très mystérieux."

"C'est la lecture d'un testament, Albus," tempêta Minerva, "et j'apprécierai que vous ne nous reteniez pas encore plus."

"Albus," dit Remus, en guise d'au-revoir avant de tendre son bras à Minerva. Elle y glissa le sien et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Lorsqu'il la suivit dans les flammes, il entendit Moody derrière lui...

"C'est quoi cette histoire de fichu Basilic?"

Remus sortit de l'autre cheminée en riant. Minerva lui lança un regard noir qui le calma rapidement.

"Je m'excuse," lui dit Remus. "J'ai entendu Alastor questionner Albus au sujet du Basilic alors que je disparaissais."

Minerva renifla. "Nous avons été très chanceux que tous les étudiants survivent à cette histoire."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire," confirma Remus.

Ils entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigèrent vers Gringotts. Ils furent entraînés vers un bureau et Remus ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Brian, Liam Arkam, Amelia Bones, et Kipbold en train de les attendre, ainsi qu'Augusta Longbottom et Andromeda Tonks.

Tout le monde se salua avant qu'Arkam, un moustachu blond rondouillard, attire leur attention.

"Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi vite et m'excuse pour le manque de détails joints à votre invitation autre que le fait que c'est une lecture de testament et que vous êtes concernés en tant que bénéficiaires ou personnes dont la présence était nécessaire," commença pompeusement Liam. "Nous sommes réunis en cette occasion pour lire le testament conjoint de James et Lily Potter."

Remus le savait mais il entendit Minerva prendre une brusque inspiration.

"Je le croyais perdu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il a clairement été retrouvé, Minerva," lui dit sèchement Augusta.

Liam s'éclaircit la gorge. "Vous êtes présente pour représenter Frank, Alice et Neville Longbottom, Madame Longbottom?"

"Oui," répondit brusquement Augusta.

"Je suis là pour représenter Sirius Black," dit Brian avant que Liam ne puisse questionner sa présence comme le voulait le protocole - Remus savait que les deux avocats connaissaient déjà le rôle de l'autre mais Brian s'attira les regards suspicieux d'Andromeda, Augusta et Minerva.

"Remus Lupin?" Liam tourna son regard vers Remus.

"Je me représente moi-même," lui répondit tout de suite Remus.

"Andromeda Tonks, je me représente aussi moi-même," intervint Andromeda avant que Liam ne puisse parler.

"Et bien évidemment, je reconnais le professeur Minerva McGonagall qui se représente elle-même." Liam lui sourit.

"J'espère bien, Monsieur Arkam. J'ai été votre professeur pendant sept ans," répliqua Minerva.

"Certes," répondit rapidement Liam. "Je remercie aussi Amelia Bones qui a accepté d'agir en tant qu'exécutrice testamentaire au vu des circonstances extraordinaires."

"Qui sont?" demanda Augusta.

"Une copie du testament a été fournie au Ministère par le nouveau Lord Black afin d'aider à l'investigation spéciale concernant Sirius Black," leur expliqua Amelia. "Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour des questions de confidentialité."

De nouveaux regards surpris furent échangés.

"Très bien," renifla Augusta. "Pourquoi n'en finirions-nous pas?"

Liam s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. "Très bien." Il attrapa le parchemin. "Je vais vous passe les termes légaux et vous faire un résumé des décisions si cela vous convient?"

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

"Remus Lupin reçoit la somme de cent mille gallions et la maison de Dithery Cliff. Est-ce que vous acceptez?"

"Oui," répondit Remus, une boule dans la gorge. Il supposait que James et Lily avaient voulu s'assurer qu'il ait toujours un toit sur la tête et de l'argent pour vivre, bien conscients qu'ils étaient des difficultés qu'il avait à trouver un emploi puisqu'il était un loup-garou.

"Minerva McGonagall est placée en charge du Fond pour la Bourse d'Étude Lily Potter qui devra être attribuée à un étudiant Né-Moldu par an incluant le payement de leurs sept années d'étude, de leurs affaires scolaires ainsi qu'une somme modeste pour leurs dépenses personnelles décidée par Minerva McGonagall. L'argent doit être pris du coffre-fort des Potter, placé dans un autre coffre pour le Fond et des décomptes détaillés doivent être fournis au Steward des Potter via Gringotts. Souhaiterait-elle renoncer à cette position, elle devrait recommander son remplaçant. Acceptez-vous cette tâche?"

"Oui," dit Minerva, et Remus pouvait voir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

"Passons au reste," dit rapidement Liam, "en commençant par Monsieur Black. Sirius Black se voit attribué la somme de cent milles gallions et la part de l'appartement 2A sur London Street de James Potter. Est-ce que Monsieur Black accepte?"

"En son nom, j'accepte," répondit Brian.

"Neville Longbottom se voit attribué la somme de dix-milles gallions de la part de son Oncle James et sa Tante Lily. L'argent sera utilisé à la discrétion de ses parents, Frank et Alice Longbottom, ou son gardien légal jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la majorité. Madame Longbottom, est-ce que vous acceptez?"

"Oui." L'impassible Augusta était secouée.

Remus se rappela soudainement que les Longbottom, bien qu'ils étaient une Noble et Ancienne famille, avait, d'après les rumeurs, souffert financièrement depuis l'attaque sur Frank et Lily.

"Il y a un leg adressé à la sœur de Lily Potter, leurs avocats Moldus s'en chargeront, et un leg qui a été refusé par l'exécutrice puisque l'individu Peter Pettigrew a été reconnu complice dans la mort des Potter. Le reste du patrimoine est attribué à leur fils unique," nota Liam en jetant un coup d'œil à Amelia. "Il ne reste plus qu'à décider d'un gardien légal pour Harry James Potter, le fils des Potter, qui assumera son bien-être et son éducation, ainsi que la Régence de la Maison des Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la majorité. Frank et Alice Longbottom sont le premier choix, mais devraient-ils refuser ou ne pas être en mesure d'accepter, la garde serait attribuée à Sirius Black, mais devrait-il refuser ou ne pas être en mesure d'accepter, la garde serait attribuée à Minerva McGonagall, mais devrait-elle refuser ou ne pas être en mesure d'accepter, la garde serait attribuée à Andromeda Tonks."

Les trois femmes avaient l'air convenablement choquées, et Remus fit un effort pour en paraître autant.

"Pour mémoire, je confirme que Frank et Alice ne sont pas en mesure de prendre sa garde," annonça laconiquement Augusta.

"Brian?" enchaîna Liam.

"Mon client, Sirius Black, accepte sa garde."

Liam hocha la tête et se tourna vers Amelia. "Je suppose puisque les Moldus ont actuellement sa garde que le Ministère va se renseigner?"

Amelia soupira. "Le Ministère a déjà étudié la situation et a confirmé que la garde de Harry Potter devrait être attribuée selon les souhaits légaux de feu ses parents et l'a donc accordé à Sirius Black." Elle lança un regard noir à tout le monde. "Je vous prie de ne pas partager cette information jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue publique."

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

"Et voilà qui conclut notre entretien," s'exclama Liam. "Je vous prie de voir avec Kipbold pour vos clés."

Augusta récupéra sa clé et disparut avant que quiconque puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. Remus échangea un hochement de tête poli avec Brian et Amelia puis récupéra sa clé avant d'attendre Minerva.

Andromeda s'arrêta à côté de lui sur sa route vers la sortie. "Ça faisait longtemps, Remus."

"Trop longtemps," approuva Remus, "comment allez-vous, Ted et toi?"

"Ça va," lui dit Andromeda. "Je suis contente pour Sirius et je me sens entièrement coupable pour avoir bien pu penser qu'il pourrait jamais..."

"Moi aussi," lui dit rapidement Remus.

Andromeda le regarda intensément. "Est-ce que tu as de ses nouvelles?"

"Il se fait soigner, en accord avec les conditions fixées par le Ministère pour que lui soit accordée la garde de Harry," lui dit Remus.

Elle hocha la tête. "Dis-lui qu'il est le bienvenu chez nous dès qu'il le voudra. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Prends soin de toi, Remus."

Elle partit alors même que Minerva apparaissait à ses côtés et Remus lui enchaîna le pas alors qu'ils sortaient de Gringotts pour se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il remarque que sa compagne était silencieuse - trop silencieuse.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et érigea discrètement une bulle d'intimité. "Est-ce que ça va, Minerva?"

"Non, je ne crois pas," lui répondit Minerva à voix basse. Elle portait chacune de ses années sur le visage. "J'étais avec Albus la nuit où il a - _nous avons_ \- laissé Harry dans le monde moldu et me dire que... je savais qu'ils étaient les pires Moldus qui soient, mais j'ai accepté la décision d'Albus et je ne l'ai pas questionné depuis malgré...il était évident que les Moldus n'avaient pas bien pris soin de Harry. J'ai fait défaut à James, Remus. Nous n'étions plus aussi proche après la mort de Dorea et leur départ de Poudlard à Lily et lui, mais ce n'est pas une excuse."

Il plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le savoir s'ils ne vous en ont pas informé, Minerva, et il est évident, à en juger par votre réaction qu'ils ne vous ont rien dit. Mais si vous ressentez le besoin de vous faire pardonner, je vous suggère de ne pas dire à Albus que Sirius a la garde de Harry jusqu'à ce que ce soit rendu public comme l'a demandé Amelia."

Minerva le regarda sévèrement pendant un long moment avant de redresser les épaules. "Je vous en donne ma parole, Remus." Elle se tourna et disparut avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

 _~Bulle Temporelle: 9 juillet 1994~_

Harry passait le meilleur été de sa vie.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient dans la Vallée, et bien que Harry avait déjà voyagé dans le temps avec le retourneur de temps, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que peu importait combien de temps ils restaient à la clinique, rien qu'une semaine se serait écoulée dans le vrai monde. Il avait donc décidé d'oublier cette étrangeté et de simplement profiter de son séjour autant que possible.

Le premier jour avait été effrayant. Tout ce truc de résidu avait été plus que terrifiant mais ça avait rapidement été réglé. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la procédure de nettoyage de sa cicatrice vu qu'il avait heureusement été rendu inconscient durant l'intervention. Il avait été confiné dans son lit pendant quelques jours après ça, principalement parce que son noyau magique avait dû se stabiliser. Ce qui avait été énormément réconfortant, c'est que Sirius n'avait pas bougé de son chevet à part pour aller aux toilettes.

Ça avait apaisé une inquiétude persistante enfouie au plus profond de Harry que Sirius n'avait pas vraiment été sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour lui; que malgré tout ce que Sirius avait fait pour s'assurer que Harry vive avec lui, Sirius ne le voudrait plus vraiment une fois qu'il aurait appris à le connaître. Mais c'était dur de douter de l'affection que Sirius lui portait lorsque son parrain passait tout son temps à prendre soin de lui et à le divertir durant sa convalescence.

Ils avaient principalement échangé des histoires sur Poudlard durant la convalescence de Harry. C'était le seul sujet de conversation commun qu'ils avaient. Sirius avait admis que Remus lui avait déjà raconté certaines des aventures de Harry mais qu'il voulait les entendre de son point de vue. Harry avait été un peu réticent mais une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à en parler, il s'était joyeusement remémoré les aventures de sa première année.

Il avait commencé par le jour où Hagrid l'avait emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse et Sirius l'avait questionné sur ce que Hagrid lui avait dit et ne lui avait pas dit sur le monde sorcier. Harry avait l'impression que Sirius appréciait Hagrid mais qu'il n'était pas satisfait que Hagrid lui ait expliqué si peu. Ce qui le surprenait puisque Sirius, en règle générale, ne portait pas de jugements - il avait compris l'usage immédiat de sa cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il l'avait reçu et il avait surtout été soulagé que Harry ait survécu au troll.

Ça avait aussi été un véritable soulagement pour Harry de pouvoir raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Quirell à _quelqu'un_. Sirius avait attentivement écouté l'histoire de Harry. Il avait aussi placé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé à la confrontation avec Quirell et ne l'avait pas relâché alors que Harry lui racontait ce qui s'était passé avec hésitation. Sirius lui avait assuré une fois de plus que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Quirell était mort, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait agi qu'en légitime défense. Il lui avait aussi parlé des possessions et de ce qu'elles signifiaient, incluant le fait qu'elles étaient presque toujours fatales pour l'hôte; que la survie de Ginny a sa propre possession était pratiquement un miracle. Cette conversation avait réconforté Harry. Il n'avait en fait jamais réalisé qu'il était encore autant perturbé par ce qui s'était passé avec Quirell. À l'époque, il avait juste repoussé tout ça dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Harry avait été plus que fou de joie lorsque Sirius lui avait rendu la pareille en lui racontant sa première année à Poudlard, qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, avait inclut de nombreuses histoires de son père aussi, et même quelques-unes de sa mère. Il avait souri lorsque Sirius lui avait dit que James et lui étaient devenus amis après s'être assis dans le même compartiment dans le train, mais avait été consterné lorsque Sirius avait admis qu'ils avaient fait mauvaise impression à Lily durant le même voyage parce qu'ils s'étaient tous de suite disputé avec Snape - _qui était son ami_. Il avait aussi été consterné par l'admission de Sirius que bien qu'ils avaient pris Snape en grippe parce qu'ils pouvaient voir qu'il avait déjà fait de la magie noire (quelque chose que sa mère n'avait probablement pas su), James et lui avaient aussi été plutôt snob et hautains.

Mais il avait ri lorsque Sirius lui avait raconté qu'il avait supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor - parce qu'il savait que James y serait envoyé - et toutes les farces qu'ils avaient fait au cours de l'année. Il avait apprécié aussi l'histoire de comment ils avaient éventuellement inclus Remus, qui était tout simplement brillant comme ils l'avaient rapidement réalisé, et avaient progressivement réalisé que c'était un loup-garou mais n'avaient pas osé lui en parler de peur qu'il le prenne mal. Sirius ne fit aucune mention de Wormtail et Harry ne l'en blâma pas.

Ils continuèrent le jour suivant avec les histoires de leurs deuxièmes années. Sirius n'avait pas bronché en apprenant que Harry pouvait parler aux serpents et Harry avait été enchanté par l'acceptation inconditionnelle que Sirius continuait de lui montrer. Une fois de plus, ça l'aida à parler de l'affrontement avec le Basilic. Sirius le traita de chevalier servant.

Sirius lui confia, avec une tristesse exagérée, que sa deuxième année n'avait pas vraiment été excitante en comparaison. La chose la plus importante était qu'ils avaient enfin discuté de sa situation avec Remus et qu'ils avaient commencé à chercher un moyen de l'aider - Sirius finissant par suggérer qu'ils deviennent des animagus. Il lui raconta aussi comment James avait essayé de devenir ami avec sa mère une fois de plus, et comment l'amitié de Lily avec Snape les avait déchiré. Il lui avait confié avec une honte sincère que même si Snape en faisait autant, James et lui étaient probablement allé plus loin que de simples farces quelques fois face à leur ennemi juré, et qu'il n'était donc pas surprenant, au vu de leur harcèlement occasionnel de Snape, que Lily les ait considéré comme des imbéciles.

Harry était content que Sirius ait été honnête avec lui mais ça le perturbait vraiment que son père et Sirius aient pu harceler quelqu'un - même Snape. Ça expliquait en partie le comportement de Snape à son égard. Puis il s'était rappelé que Snape avait accusé Sirius d'avoir essayé de le tuer et avait demandé à Sirius de lui expliquer _ça_.

 _"Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, qu'en sixième année, nous les Maraudeurs et Snape étions des ennemis mortels. Il avait pris parti pour les Mangemorts l'année précédente et ruiné son amitié avec ta mère," avait commencé Sirius. "Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit m'être enfui de chez moi cet été là? Ben, Snape m'a attrapé un jour et m'a fait comprendre qu'il en savait plus que la version officielle de mes parents me déshéritant. Il m'a aussi menacé de le dire à toute l'école." Il changea de position sur le lit et ses yeux brillèrent de honte. "J'ai un peu paniqué à l'idée qu'il sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de ma situation familiale, je suppose, et lui ai répondu qu'il ne savait rien de rien. Il m'a alors dit qu'il savait tout au sujet des séjours mensuels de Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, et qu'il en apprendrait encore plus s'il le suivait. Alors je l'ai mis au défi de presser le nœud au pied du Saule s'il était un homme."_

 _Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais on dirait qu'il savait que Remus est un loup-garou."_

 _"Je pense qu'il le soupçonnait fortement," confirma Sirius. "En fait, je l'ai mis au défi parce que je pensais qu'il le savait déjà et je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il serait suffisamment stupide pour aller à la rencontre d'un loup-garou." Il soupira et caressa sa barbe pendant un moment. "C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en ai pas parlé à ton père ou à Remus non plus. Je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre raison d'être inquiet."_

 _"Sauf que Snape y a vraiment été."_

 _"Je pense qu'il a drogué notre jus de citrouille cette nuit-là parce que Peter s'est tout de suite endormi et que j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester réveillé. Ton père avait fait preuve de modération et but que de l'eau donc il allait bien même s'il était vraiment irrité qu'on soit aussi fatigués. Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, j'ai deviné que Snape devait être en route vers Remus - j'en ai conclu que Snape voulait essayer de le tuer! Donc j'ai envoyé James sauver Remus pendant que j'allais chercher un antidote à la potion." Il soupira. "Je me suis lancé à leur poursuite dès que j'ai pu et heureusement, ton père était déjà là, en train de traîner Snape hors du tunnel. Lorsque je suis arrivé pour l'aider, Dumbledore est apparu et nous a traîné dans son bureau. Il a rapidement laissé James repartir. Snape, il lui a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne au sujet de Remus tant qu'on serait à l'école; il a dit quelque chose comme quoi ce serait sa punition et ensuite il a ajouté un vague truc comme quoi ce n'était pas encore trop tard."_

 _"Et toi?"_

 _"Interdit de weekend à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de l'année et banni de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et j'ai passé le reste du semestre en retenue," lui avait expliqué Sirius. "Rien d'aussi horrible que les deux mois de silence et l'interdiction de me joindre à eux à la prochaine pleine lune que j'ai reçu de Remus."_

 _"Il a arrêté de te parler?" Harry n'avait jamais considéré que les trois amis aient bien pu avoir des problèmes, tout comme lui, Ron et Hermione avec l'Éclair de Feu._

 _"Si Snape l'avait trouvé, si Snape ne l'avait pas tué et que Remus l'avait tué à la place, ou même s'il l'avait juste attaqué, Remus aurait été exécuté," lui avait dit Sirius, d'une voix grave. "Mon défi l'a mis en danger. Il a eu raison de ne plus m'adresser la parole. J'ai compris ses raisons même si ça a été deux mois horribles." Il fit un geste de la main vers Harry. "Ton père m'a pardonné au bout d'un jour environ. Il était principalement irrité parce que Lily avait commencé à nous apprécier mais à cause de la rumeur qui a couru à l'école que c'était une farce qui avait mal tourné et manqué de tuer Snape, elle a recommencé à ignorer ton père. Ça, et ton père a dit que j'aurais dû leur en parler tout de suite après avoir lancé le défi et il avait raison. Peter ne s'est pas vraiment prononcé, ce qui aurait dû nous avertir de ce qui s'est passé plus tard, maintenant que j'y repense."_

 _"Mais Remus t'a pardonné, n'est-ce pas?"_

 _"Oui, après que ton père soit intervenu et lui ait fait remarquer que Snape avait probablement tout planifié - me provoquer et entrer dans le tunnel. Il a dit que Snape avait probablement espéré faire exécuter Remus et me faire renvoyer, voir même emprisonner." Sirius avait grimacé. "Mais je ne pense pas que Moony m'ait jamais vraiment refait confiance après ça. C'est probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'a pris pour l'espion et a cru que j'étais coupable." Il avait à nouveau changé de position. "Et peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai senti cette distance entre nous que j'ai été plus enclin à penser le pire de lui, moi aussi."_

 _"Tout va bien entre vous maintenant, hein?" lui avait demandé Harry, un peu inquiet que ce ne soit pas le cas._

 _"Oui," lui avait souri Sirius. "Je pense que nous sommes tout simplement si heureux d'être réunis que nous laissons le passé au passé."_

 _"Quel dommage que Snape ne ressente pas la même chose," avait commenté Harry._

 _"Non, il est la définition même de rancunier," avait dit Sirius. "Mais honnêtement, moi aussi; je ne l'aime pas. Je sais que je ne lui présenterais certainement pas d'excuses - je préférerais m'arracher les dents d'abord."_

 _Harry avait ri à ça._

 _Sirius avait enfonçé son doigt dans la jambe de Harry. "Le défi était une erreur cependant et je la regrette, mais je ne vais pas prétendre être parfait devant toi et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le sois non plus. Je peux être trop téméraire parfois. Je peux aussi être cruel et sans pitié si je suis provoqué. Et j'ai la sale manie d'agir sans réfléchir. Tout le monde a ses défauts."_

 _Harry avait rougi mais s'était tout de même senti réconforté par ces mots. Ça l'aidait de savoir que Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit parfait - il pouvait être lui-même. "Je pense que j'ai les mêmes défauts," lui avait-il dit, "agir sans réfléchir? Et je peux m'emporter parfois. Hermione dit que je broie du noir."_

 _"Bon," avait dit Sirius, "alors on peut essayer de s'améliorer ensemble, mais nous devrions toujours garder en mémoire qu'on a le droit de ne pas être parfait."_

Dans son cœur, Harry avait pardonné à Sirius cette histoire avec Snape très rapidement. Il devait bien admettre que sa propre inimité avec Snape était viscérale surtout puisque Snape était aussi injuste avec lui - l'avait été depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Harry trouvait juste ça dommage que quelqu'un qui avait été si bon ami avec sa mère soit si cruel envers Harry lui-même même s'il comprenait mieux pourquoi après toutes ses discussions avec Sirius.

Le lendemain, ils étaient passés à la troisième année de Harry et bien que Sirius avait tout vu de loin, il voulait tout de même qu'il lui raconte. Sirius, en retour, lui raconta sa troisième année, qui avait principalement été composée des efforts continus des Maraudeurs pour aider Remus, d'encore plus de farces, et des tentatives - infructueuses - de son père pour devenir ami avec sa mère.

Harry avait été triste de ne plus avoir d'années scolaire à échanger lors de leur retour dans leur chalet. Sirius lui avait proposé d'en faire une tradition - que le premier jour de chaque vacance d'été serait passé à échanger l'histoire de leur année à Poudlard. Ça enchantait Harry qu'ils aient des projets pour le futur - qu'ils aient commencé une _tradition_.

Depuis, leurs journées étaient devenues routinières: les matins commençaient par un petit-déjeuner sain, et les séries d'exercices que le Docteur Jordan leur avait prescrit à tous les deux; un mélange de yoga, de tai chi, d'haltères et de jogging. Ils prenaient ensuite un déjeuner léger, généralement dans leur chalet. Ils se séparaient l'après-midi pour leurs séances de Guérison mentale: celles de Sirius étaient plus longues à cause des dommages causés par les Détraqueurs, et celle de Harry était un mélange de Guérison mentale, d'Occlumancie et de thérapie par l'art.

Les séances d'Occlumancie étaient un peu ennuyeuses puisque c'était principalement de la méditation pour faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et établir une défense autour de son esprit. Parler de ses souvenirs était le pire moment de chaque séance - Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa vie dans le placard sous l'escalier ou ses étés chez les Dursley. La Guérisseuse Fay n'insistait pas mais elle lui avait clairement dit que gérer ses souvenirs était une part importante de son traitement. Il avait commencé à la croire lorsqu'elle lui assurait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas mais il ne voulait toujours pas en parler. La thérapie par l'art était mieux. Harry avait apprécié redécouvrir la peinture; il avait aimé peindre à l'école primaire et il trouvait bien dommage que Poudlard n'offre pas ce genre d'option. Il se rappelait vaguement que Stonewall offrait une option art.

Harry préférait les fins d'après-midi. Sirius lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à nager dans leur piscine privée et ils passaient une heure par jour dans l'eau avant de dîner au bord de la piscine. Ils passaient ensuite leurs soirées à jouer aux cartes - Sirius lui avait appris à jouer au poker, chose qu'il avait rapidement regretté - ou à des jeux de société - Sirius insistait toujours pour être le chien lorsqu'ils jouaient au Monopoly Sorcier. Il avait aussi toujours une histoire à lui raconter au sujet de sa petite enfance ou au sujet de son père ou de sa mère.

C'était tout simplement le meilleur été de sa vie.

Sauf que Harry ne pouvait pas faire de magie ou voler jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vérifié son noyau magique mais c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire ce matin.

Blackhawk les salua chaleureusement lorsque Sirius et Harry entrèrent dans la grande pièce que Jordan leur avait indiqué. Harry sourit au vieux sorcier. Blackhawk s'était joint à eux pour le dîner une ou deux fois et Harry avait été fasciné par ses histoires de guérison. Il pensait même que ce pourrait être quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire plus tard. Peut-être. Il avait envisagé de devenir professeur à l'époque où il vivait encore avec les Dursley, avant de découvrir Poudlard, mais ça avait été principalement parce que c'était les seuls autres adultes qu'il avait connu à part les Dursley.

"Maintenant, nous allons répéter les tests que tu as passé avant la procédure," l'informa rapidement Blackhawk. Il pointa la cible située à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu vas lancer un Stupéfix à la cible." Il pointa un livre sur la table. "Un Wingardium Leviosa pour faire léviter le livre à un mètre de la table. Et pour finir, tu appelleras ton patronus."

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement avoir passé les tests la première fois. Il croyait se souvenir que la cible produisait un nombre égal au pouvoir utilisé. Sirius lui tapota le bras - un 'bonne chance' silencieux.

Harry se tourna vers la cible et leva sa baguette. "Stupéfix!"

La lueur rouge jaillit à travers la pièce et s'enfonça dans la cible, l'envoyant valser dans le mur.

Harry la regarda avec choc; il y avait un énorme trou au milieu de la cible détruite. Le nombre qui apparut au-dessus fut incompréhensible à Harry mais Blackhawk le fixait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ce qui déconcerta Harry. "Je suis désolé," lui dit rapidement Harry, "pour votre cible."

Blackhawk balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas." Il échangea cependant un coup d'œil avec Sirius qui indiqua clairement à Harry que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Essaye le livre, Harry," l'encouragea Sirius.

Harry déglutit difficilement avant de se tourner vers la table. Il pointa sa baguette et avec un geste parfait, prononça le sort. Le livre sauta dans les airs et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à le retenir pour l'empêcher de transpercer le plafond.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry en voyant l'expression de Blackhawk devenir encore plus inquiète.

"C'est plus inhabituel qu'autre chose," lui assura calmement Blackhawk. "Repose le livre et lance ton patronus, Harry."

Harry fit redescendre le livre avec un bruit sourd. Il se força à se concentrer pour pouvoir lancer son patronus; il tendit sa baguette droit devant lui. "Expecto Patronum!"

Le cerf bondit de sa baguette et atterrit sur le sol carrelé. L'animal luminescent releva la tête et tapa le sol, laissant des marques sur son passage.

Sirius s'approcha prudemment; il tendit la main et tapota le museau du cerf. "Salut Prongs," dit-il, ébahi. Le patronus était non seulement corporel, il était solide. Il lui caressa le flanc et Harry put voir les poils du cerf glisser entre les doigts de Sirius.

Le cerf souffla. Puis se tourna vers Harry pour recevoir ses instructions.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est bon, tu peux partir."

Il redevint une nuée brillante avant de disparaître totalement.

"Magnifique," dit Blackhawk, presque avec révérence.

"Merci," répondit automatiquement Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?" demanda-t-il sèchement, la peur lui nouant les entrailles.

"Rien du tout, Harry," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Mais tes niveaux de pouvoir sont incroyables. Je n'avais jamais vu de patronus solide - pas même chez Dumbledore. Cette entrave bloquait clairement _beaucoup_ de ta magie. On va avoir besoin de t'entraîner pour que tu puisses la contrôler."

"En effet," dit sereinement Blackhaw, "ta magie est stable mais tu n'as pas l'habitude d'en avoir autant à ta disposition. Tu vas devoir t'entraîner ou tu risques d'avoir des accidents magiques très dangereux."

Malgré lui, le regard de Harry se posa sur la cible détruite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si ça avait été une personne...

Sirius toucha le bras de Harry. "Tout ira bien, Harry. Nous travaillerons ta magie le soir."

Blackhawk hocha la tête. "Puisque votre séjour ici va devoir être prolongé, si vous le souhaitez, je vais m'arranger pour que vous ayez accès à la ville; vous pourrez utiliser la cheminette de la clinique. Nous ne voulons pas que vous deveniez claustrophobes pendant votre convalescence."

"Ce serait apprécié," répondit Sirius.

"J'aimerais aussi vous inviter tous les deux à dîner chez moi." Les yeux de Blackhawk pétillèrent. "J'ai une petite-fille et un petit-fils de ton âge que je peux te présenter, Harry? Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être passer du temps avec des jeunes gens de ton âge."

L'humeur de Harry remonta en flèche. "Ce serait super." Il sourit piteusement. "Mes amis me manquent."

"Bien sûr qu'ils te manquent," lui dit Sirius. "Merci, Guérisseur Blackhawk."

Blackhawk lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "Appelez-moi Noshi, Sirius." Il agita sa main. "Je vais vous laisser et vous verrais tous les deux demain."

Harry attendit que le vieux sorcier soit parti avant de se laisser tomber contre la table en soupirant lourdement. "Je suis désolé." Il fit un geste de la main vers son parrain. "C'est de ma faute si tu es coincé ici."

"Premièrement, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser; ce n'est pas de ta faute si quelqu'un a entravé ta magie," lui répondit Sirius. "Et deuxièmement, je peux passer encore plus de temps avec toi et t'aider à réapprendre la magie. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour moi."

Il se sentit un peu rassuré mais quand même... "Je suis sûr que tu as des choses importantes à faire en Angleterre."

"Rien n'est plus important pour moi que _toi_ ," lui dit immédiatement Sirius.

Harry rougit; heureux et abasourdi par la réponse sincère.

"Viens là." Sirius lui tendit les bras.

Harry accepta l'étreinte après une seconde d'hésitation - il leva les yeux au ciel; pour le show - il était un adolescent; il n'était pas censé vouloir des câlins. Mais sa Guérisseuse Mentale pensait que c'était bon pour lui et secrètement, il appréciait le réconfort de telles étreintes. Sirius était super pour les câlins. Son parrain semblait savoir instinctivement comme l'étreindre; une étreinte rassurante mais pas suffocante, réconfortante mais sans les stupidités que Petunia racontait à Dudley, et Sirius avait un sixième sens pour savoir quand le relâcher avant que Harry ne se sente embarrassé.

Comme maintenant.

Sirius lui tapota le dos rapidement le dos avant de reculer, mais il garda ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça. Tu es un sorcier puissant; nous devons juste revoir tes leçons. Okay?"

"Okay," marmonna Harry en hochant la tête. "C'est juste que..." Il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de dire à Sirius qu'il n'était pas un si bon étudiant que ça. "Je ne veux pas te décevoir."

"Pourquoi peux-tu bien penser que tu pourrais jamais me décevoir?" lui demanda Sirius, le visage empli de surprise.

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous l'effet de la honte. "Je...Je ne suis pas comme ma mère et mon père. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent qu'eux."

Sirius s'assit sur la table et tapota la place à côté de lui, indiquant à Harry qu'il voulait qu'il rejoigne. "Pourquoi tu penses que tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que tes parents?"

Harry baissa la tête. "Ben, parce que je le suis pas. Je veux dire, tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient les premiers de leurs classes comme...comme Hermione, et je...pas moi, euh, sauf en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Hmm." Sirius l'observa attentivement. "Écoute, ton père était une de ces personnes irritantes qui pouvaient avoir de bonnes notes sans efforts. Il avait cette intuition au sujet de la magie. Ça rendait Remus complètement dingue parce qu'on ne le voyait jamais travailler mais en classe il ferait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs parfait ou arriverait à faire danser le french cancan à une fourchette."

Harry sourit à cette image.

"Ta mère avait une affinité pour les Sortilèges et les Potions mais elle travaillait dur pour obtenir les notes qu'elle avait. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et encore plus à s'entraîner. Remus était pareil sauf qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour les Potions. Il connaissait la théorie par cœur mais dès qu'il se mettait devait un chaudron, il arrivait à le faire fondre," lui dit Sirius. "J'étais probablement au milieu de tout ça - la Métamorphose et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient facile pour moi, mais je devais travailler pour le reste."

Harry l'écouta attentivement, entendant le message implicite dans les mots de Sirius: avoir des bonnes notes et une bonne position dans les classements demandait du travail et s'il ne travaillait pas - eh bien, il finirait là où il était: moyen dans tous les sujets autres que celui pour lequel il avait une affinité naturelle.

"Mais les classements ne font pas tout," continua Sirius. "Est-ce que tu fais de ton mieux?"

Il ne voulait pas mentir mais il ne voulait pas admettre la vérité non plus. Il gigota sous le regard de Sirius. "Parfois," admit-il.

"Ce qui veut dire que parfois non," remarqua Sirius avec une logique brutalement honnête qui lui rappela Hermione. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais de ton mieux seulement _parfois_?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit automatiquement Harry, gigotant à nouveau alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question de Sirius.

Il repensa à ses études. Il avait adoré son école primaire lorsqu'il avait commencé; ça avait été une échappatoire à sa malheureuse existence à Privet Drive. Mais ensuite, Dudley avait commencé à faire fuir quiconque voulant devenir ami avec lui et sa famille ne l'avait jamais félicité pour ses bonnes notes et pire, n'avait jamais accepté qu'il soit meilleur que Dudley. À la fin, il avait décidé de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui en restant moyen en classe, mais en révisant le soir dans son placard. Il avait été impatient d'entrer à Stonewall pour l'opportunité que ça lui donnait de recommencer zéro, et il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir planifié se trouver un emploi à seize ans pour pouvoir échapper à Privet Drive. Mais ensuite, il y avait eu Poudlard et...

Et Harry avait eu l'intention de bien travailler l'été avant sa première année. Il s'était couché tard chaque soir, occupé à lire ses livres, et il avait essayé, n'est-ce pas, les premières semaines de classe? Mais...ça avait plus dur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, entre les plumes et la façon sorcière de faire les choses et _Snape_. Ron n'avait jamais aimé étudier, se moquant ouvertement de l'intelligence de Hermione à l'époque, et Harry n'avait pas voulu ruiner sa nouvelle amitié en allant à la bibliothèque ou en révélant les connaissances et compétences qu'il avait. Heureusement, Hermione les avait forcé à étudier une fois qu'ils étaient convenablement devenus amis avec elle après le troll et Harry se rappelait avoir eu des bonnes note cette première année: des Efforts Exceptionnels et deux Optimals qui avaient plus que compensé les Acceptables qu'il avait reçu en Potion et en Histoire de la Magie.

La deuxième année avait été un véritable cauchemar entre entendre des voix dans les murs et être accusés d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard; il n'avait pas voulu se faire encore plus remarquer. Il n'y avait pas eu d'examens cette année-là mais il pensait qu'il les aurait réussis. Et il _avait_ réussi ses examens de troisième année - beaucoup d'Acceptables, deux Efforts Exceptionnels et son Optimal en DCFM. Mais en y repensant, il réalisa lentement qu'il avait à nouveau laissé Ron décider de leurs révisions puisque Hermione avait été occupée et qu'ils ne lui avaient plus parlé pendant longtemps. Pas qu'il pouvait blâmer Ron - Harry pensait que Sirius voudrait qu'il prenne ses responsabilités concernant ses études - et n'avait-il pas déjà décidé d'être un peu plus indépendant de Ron cette année, en abandonnant la Divination pour étudier quelque chose d'autre?

Il se sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard patient de Sirius.

"Je suppose que je ne voulais pas me faire trop remarquer ni...ni me mettre Ron à dos," lui confessa-t-il misérablement. "Il trouve que c'est ennuyeux d'étudier et..."

"Et tu ne le contredis pas parce que c'est ton ami," compléta Sirius. Il hocha la tête. "Je peux comprendre ça. La pression de tes pairs est très difficile à résister. Je ne suis entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch que pour ton père."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouaip," lui dit Sirius. "Je ne voulais pas jouer et même si je savais me débrouiller sur un balai, je n'aimais pas ça. Mais ton père voulait de la compagnie et j'étais son meilleur ami donc...je me suis retrouvé à être un Batteur jusqu'à ce que je sois banni et j'en ai ensuite profité pour refuser de continuer l'année suivante." Il agita sa main. "Enfin bref, on parlait de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu devrais faire?"

"Décider pour moi-même," lui répondit immédiatement Harry. "J'avais déjà réalisé ça après l'année dernière."

Sirius le regarda avec curiosité.

"Je hais la Divination!" s'exclama Harry. "Trelawney passe son temps à prédire ma mort et...et je déteste ça. Je n'ai choisis ça que parce que...ben, tu sais. Je pensais demander au Professeur McGonagall si je pourrais être transférer dans la classe de Runes ou d'Arithmancie."

"Je lui parlerai. Il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre problème si tu es mis à niveau avant le début de l'année," lui répondit Sirius. "Lequel te conviendrait le mieux, à ton avis?"

Harry y réfléchit longuement, soupesant les pour et les contres de chaque sujet dans sa tête. "Les Runes, je pense. Je n'aime pas vraiment la théorie autant que la pratique et d'après ce que Hermione m'en a dit, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'applications pratique en Runes. L'arithmancie n'est pratiquement que de la théorie."

"Tu as raison. Ce sera donc les Runes et tu as de la chance parce que j'ai étudié les Runes et je pense commencer à t'enseigner pendant qu'on est ici, et donc profiter de la bulle temporelle." Sirius enfonça son doigt dans le bras de Harry. "Je te promets que je ne serais pas déçu par aucune de _nos_ leçons tant que tu feras de ton mieux."

"Okay, je te le jure," lui dit rapidement Harry, se décidant à tenir parole et faire de son mieux.

"Je m'attends aussi à ce que tu fasses de ton mieux à Poudlard une fois que tu y seras retourné," continua Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant d'ignorer le nœud que les mots de Sirius avaient créé dans son estomac. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à ses notes auparavant - si les Dursley ne s'étaient pas intéressé à ses notes en primaire, ils ne parlaient même pas de son école après son entrée à Poudlard - et il était à nouveau embarrassé par ses performances passées.

"Je suis fier de toi, Harry," lui dit Sirius, le surprenant suffisamment pour attirer à nouveau son regard. "Tu as bien réfléchi à tout ça et pris de bonnes décisions concernant ton futur. C'est comme notre conversation sur nos défauts, tu te rappelles? Nous ne sommes pas parfaits mais nous travaillerons sur les choses que nous devons améliorer. Et je ne serais jamais déçu tant que tu auras fait de ton mieux."

"Je le ferais," lui promit à nouveau Harry. Il ne décevrait pas Sirius.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	13. Soigner Pronglet et Padfoot: Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

 _~30 juin 1994~_

Les premières semaines de l'été avaient été étranges, considéra Albus en ajustant les manches de sa robe vert citron. Les bandes roses et brillantes qui se dessinaient sur la robe firent sourire Albus alors qu'il glissait ses lunettes sur son nez et déterminait être prêt pour le petit-déjeuner.

L'étrangeté n'était pas une mauvaise chose, se rappela distraitement Albus; il avait vécu d'étranges journées qui avaient été formidables - comme le jour où il avait trouvé la pièce aux pots de chambre et l'avait perdu - parce que la perdre avait été tout aussi formidable que la trouver. Et la plupart des choses étranges avaient une explication logique si on passait outre l'étrangeté.

Donc même si certains auraient pu trouver ça étrange qu'Alastor Moody décide soudainement d'aller vérifier les protections autour du jeune Harry, Albus pensait que ça avait été provoqué par sa propre demande qu'Alastor devienne le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Ça les avait mené à une discussion nostalgique sur la bonne époque, et la disparition continue de Sirius Black (Albus avait oublié que c'était Alastor qui avait arrêté Sirius mais il avait oublié tellement plus de chose qu'il ne s'en souvenait que ça ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment), et de là, ça n'avait été qu'un petit bond, jusqu'aux Potter et Harry et les protections l'entourant...

Ce n'était pas vraiment étrange qu'Alastor n'ait pas été convaincu par les mots rassurant d'Albus lui assurant que tout allait bien et que Sirius n'était pas une menace; Alastor était égal à lui-même, ce qui voulait dire paranoïaque et peu enclin à croire quelqu'un d'autre, pas même Albus. C'était une vision formidablement pratique pour un Auror et ça pouvait être utile. En effet, Albus s'était complètement attendu à ce qu'Alastor fasse ce qu'il avait fait: traquer Harry pour vérifier les protections. Albus s'était récompensé avec un bonbon au citron après qu'Arabella lui ait rapporté qu'elle avait vu Alastor et qu'il lui avait confirmé que les protections étaient convenables. Bien sûr, la visite d'Alastor avait probablement coïncidé avec l'interrogatoire de Harry au sujet de Sirius maintenant qu'il y pensait. Le rapport d'Arabella lui avait mentionné une femme qui, sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, ressemblait fortement à Amelia Bones.

Son second rapport cependant avait été définitivement étrange; la rumeur courait que les Dursley avait pris Harry avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient dû partir pour une urgence familiale. Mais Albus voulait prendre ça comme un signe que les Dursley commençaient enfin à traiter Harry comme un membre de leur famille donc c'est ce qu'il fit. Peut-être que c'était dû à l'été précédent, après qu'ils aient poussé Harry à fuguer. Peut-être qu'ils avaient réalisé que le traitement qu'ils faisaient subir au garçon était inacceptable et décidé de faire table rase. Alors, oui; c'était étrange mais l'étrangeté pouvait avoir du bon - la pièce aux pots de chambre en était un excellent exemple.

Mais il y avait étrange et il y avait _étrange_. Et c'était _étrange_ que Cornelius décide soudainement de permettre à Amelia Bones d'enquêter sur les soi-disant crimes passés de Sirius ainsi que sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Ce n'était pas étrange qu'Amelia ait fait un excellent travail et ait innocenté Sirius - elle avait été une étudiante formidable si les souvenirs d'Albus étaient bons.

Bien sûr, il y avait une explication au changement de direction de Cornelius: apparemment un nouvel acteur surprise était apparu sur scène. Albus avait des espions - _des contacts_ \- partout et ses contacts avaient réussi à découvrir le fait intéressant qu'il y avait un nouveau Lord Black. Oh, tout était passé son silence mais Albus avait eu la confirmation que _quelqu'un_ avait pris le contrôle du Manoir des Black de Londres puisque tous les portraits avaient été endormis, forçant Nigellus Black à rester coincé dans son portrait de Poudlard.

Là encore, un nouveau Lord Black n'était pas aussi étrange qu' _étrange_. Pas qu'il y ait un nouveau Lord Black, puisqu'il y avait de nombreux cousins qui avait plus ou moins la même validité vis-à-vis de la magie familiale; la surprise venait du fait que Sirius était l'héritier par le sang. Et bien qu'Albus ne pouvais pas voir Sirius prendre la tête de la Maison des Black au vu de la profonde dérision qu'il possédait vis-à-vis de son nom de famille et de son héritage, toute cette affaire avait un timing très étrange.

Là encore, songea Albus, alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs et les escaliers avec facilité, Sirius avait été constamment dans le journal après sa fuite. L'attention médiatique avait peut-être incité un des cousins à prendre la tête de la Maison et demander une révision de l'affaire au nom de son cousin. Ou peut-être que Sirius avait contacté ce cousin et avait passé un marché: Sirius renoncerait à tous ses droits Patriarcaux en échange de son innocence et peut-être d'un emploi pour un ami? Ça expliquerait le succès immédiat de Remus Lupin dans ses recherches d'emploi. Aucune importance... Albus était sûr que tout serait révélé en temps voulu.

Donc Albus n'était pas vraiment inquiet par l'apparition d'un nouveau Lord Black. La famille Black avait été influente et traditionnellement Sombre mais l'ancienne alliance était brisée et Albus ne voyait pas quelqu'un comme Lucius Malefoy accepter tout simplement de se voir usurper ses affaires avec le Ministère. Et si ce Lord Black avait pris position à la demande de Sirius alors Albus était encore moins inquiet puisque qu'il doutait que Sirius ait approché quelqu'un de vraiment Maléfique. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre une menace politique tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur l'agenda politique de ce Lord Black.

Le souci le plus immédiat était Sirius lui-même.

En y repensant, Albus se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut pousser Cornelius à accorder un procès à Sirius la nuit où il avait été enfermé à Poudlard. Albus aurait pu lui offrir sa protection personnelle et insister pour que les procédures soient suivies grâce à son autorité de Président Sorcier. De là, il aurait pu contrôler la garde de Harry - utilisant la dette que Sirius aurait envers lui pour insister pour que le garçon reste avec les Dursley. Mais Albus avait décidé cette nuit-là qu'il ne pouvait pas courir un tel risque; Sirius en fuite facilitait la tâche à Albus pour protéger Harry, et il avait donc décidé de tout simplement permettre à Harry d'aider Sirius à s'enfuir - après tout, Sirius _était_ innocent et ne méritait pas d'être incarcérer ou Embrassé. Albus regrettait plus que tout de ne jamais avoir rendu visite à Sirius à Azkaban et de ne pas s'être assuré qu'il avait eu un procès - le chaos de fin de guerre et sa propre douleur aux différentes pertes n'étaient que de piètres excuses pour son inattention à ce sujet même si c'était la vérité.

Cependant, Sirius était maintenant innocenté; il était libre de demander la garde de Harry et, d'après la presse, le monde sorcier était plus que prêt à lui l'accorder. Albus avait perdu beaucoup d'influence parce qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la liberté de Sirius. Ce n'était pas un désastre - la bonne nouvelle était que Sirius était encore à l'étranger, dans une destination inconnue, et que Harry était en sécurité avec les Dursley. Si la garde de Harry était accordée à Sirius, Albus était sûr de pouvoir insister pour une longue période de convalescence pour Sirius après son calvaire à Azkaban avant qu'il ne puisse avoir accès à Harry.

Et au-delà de ça...il était confiant dans sa propre capacité à convaincre Sirius que Harry était plus en sécurité avec les Dursley. Après tout, Sirius avait accepté son avis cette horrible nuit où les Potter étaient morts; lorsqu'Albus avait envoyé Hagrid chercher Harry dans les décombres de la maison des Potter. Bien qu'il soit possible, songea Albus, que Sirius ait considéré ce plan comme temporaire à l'époque - et ça l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'Albus découvre la Protection Sanguine que possédait Harry. Peut-être qu'il devrait révéler le secret que le sang de Harry portait le sacrifice de sa mère en lui; qu'il était renouvelé par les protections sanguines qu'elle avait posé autour de la maison de sa sœur et que ces protections étaient renouvelées par la présence de Harry. L'avantage que ces protections donnaient surpassait largement toutes autres considérations.

Comme le fait que Harry n'était pas aimé par sa famille.

C'était terriblement dommage que les Dursley n'aient pas accepté Harry; qu'ils ne l'aient pas aimé. Albus avait espéré que Minerva ait tort dans son jugement mais le tout premier rapport d'Arabella, quelques mois à peine après qu'il ait laissé bébé Harry avec eux, ne lui avait laissé aucun doute quant à l'inquiétude de Minerva. Il avait eu mauvaise conscience lorsqu'il avait fait disparaître le testament des Potter des dossiers de leurs avocats mais les pauvres Longbottom n'étaient plus en état de s'occuper du jeune Harry, Sirius était en prison, et Minerva...eh bien, il avait été certain qu'elle serait d'accord avec lui, rendant la position des Tonks nulle et non avenue.

Et les Dursley s'étaient occupés de Harry; ils l'avaient logé, habillé d'une certaine façon, nourri peut-être pas bien mais suffisamment, et confronté à l'exemple qu'ils donnaient de personnes à ne pas être, Harry était devenu un jeune garçon splendide.

Non, la vie de Harry n'avait pas été idéale, mais elle avait été _suffisante_ et plus important, la Protection Sanguine que portait Harry était maintenue, ce qui était le plus important; ça lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois. Sirius comprendrait la nécessité de laisser Harry chez les Dursley lorsqu'Albus lui aurait expliqué. Il en était certain.

Albus entra donc dans la Grande Salle avec bonne humeur. L'agencement de vacances avait été installé: une longue table au milieu de la salle. Il s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle qui avait été placée au milieu du côté droit de la table.

Minerva avait décidé de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table au lieu d'à côté de lui (elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de s'être imposé à son rendez-vous avec Remus en début de semaine, et surtout de ne pas encore avoir eu la conversation promise avec Severus) mais Filius était assis à sa gauche comme d'habitude et Severus avait pris la place à sa droite. Pomona Sprout **(1)** était en face du professeur de Potions; fermant le carré des Directeurs de Maison, et Poppy Pomfrey **(2)** était en face de Filius. Hagrid était à un bout de la table, Argus Filch à l'autre. Le reste de l'équipe avait déjà fini leurs tâches et étaient partis pour les vacances - ou, dans le cas de Sybill Trelawney, s'était retirée dans ses quartiers.

Albus laissa leur conversation - un mélange de joie à l'absence des étudiants, d'irritation face à la paperasse de fin d'année, et d'anticipations pour leurs vacances - flotter autour de lui alors qu'il s'attaquait à un bol de porridge couvert de miel chaud. À la place, il se concentra sur le problème vexant qu'était Tom Riddle **(3)**. Il était sûr qu'il était encore possible de le vaincre.

Il avait passé des années à suspecter que Tom n'était pas mort la nuit où il avait attaqué les Potter, dû à sa découverte de ce vil morceau d'âme appartenant au sorcier maléfique dans la cicatrice de Harry lorsqu'il l'avait examiné à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ça avait horrifié Albus et ses collègues qui avaient été avec lui - Hagrid, qui avait emmené Harry à Poudlard, et Poppy, qui l'avait soigné. Albus n'avait aucune idée de la façon de l'enlever et s'était donc contenté de placer une entrave sur la magie de Harry pour s'assurer que le fragment reste faible. Puis il avait effacé la mémoire de Hagrid et de Pompom, leur faisant oublier toute trace du passage de Harry et de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris: il ne pouvait pas risquer que le fragment d'âme - ou la Protection Sanguine qu'il avait aussi découvert - soit révélés au grand public. Il avait ensuite envoyé Hagrid à Privet Drive, l'y battant facilement, et lui laissa croire qu'il était venu directement de Godric's Hollow.

Ça lui avait été facile d'imaginer un plan pour confirmer ses soupçons une bonne fois pour toute lorsqu'il avait enfin entendu des rumeurs de la présence d'une créature incorporelle en Albanie. La Pierre Philosophale avait été le parfait appât pour son piège et le début de la scolarité de Harry avait été une seconde tentation pour attirer Tom. Il n'avait pas exactement prévu que Quirrel soit possédé - le pauvre garçon - même s'il lui avait suggéré l'Albanie pour approfondir ses connaissances de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et pour sa défense, Albus s'était torturé les méninges pour essayer de trouver une solution pour que Quirell soit toujours en vie après l'exorcisme. Et au départ, tout s'était bien passé; Tom était venu à Poudlard grâce à Quirell. Puis Quirell avait laissé entrer le troll dans l'école et, d'après Severus, essayé de tuer Harry durant son match de Quidditch. Après ça, Albus s'était procuré le Miroir du Riséd afin de placer une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire sur la Pierre, dans l'espoir qu'il retienne Tom jusqu'à ce qu'Albus puisse le confronter.

Mais Albus avait sous-estimé la sournoiserie de Quirell, ou plutôt de Tom, et le sens des responsabilités de Harry. Attiré hors de Poudlard, (il soupçonnait un Confundus puissant associé à un sort de compulsion sur le parchemin qui avait exigé sa présence au Ministère et l'avait convaincu de voyager par balais!), Albus était revenu juste à temps pour réaliser que Quirell-Voldemort avait décidé de s'emparer de la Pierre et que Harry avait décidé de l'en empêcher. De bien des façons, Albus était convaincu que l'affrontement entre eux était destiné à cause de la prophétie que Sybill Trelawney lui avait fait; la prophétie qui avait convaincu Tom d'attaquer les Potter; que rien qu'il aurait bien pu faire l'aurait stoppé. Mais ça n'avait pas réduit la culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Harry perdre connaissance, après que la Protection de sa mère l'ait sauvé une fois de plus (bien qu'Albus avait aussi senti une pointe de jubilation à sa décision d'avoir laissé Harry avec les Dursley). L'esprit de Tom avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter Albus.

C'était lorsqu'il avait veillé au chevet du jeune Harry à l'infirmerie qu'Albus avait réalisé qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour le garçon, et il avait été consumé par le désespoir lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu trouver de moyen d'éliminer Tom sans tuer Harry pour détruire le morceau d'âme. Albus s'était décidé à attendre. Tom n'était qu'un esprit impuissant: rien ne pressait. Il avait décidé qu'il donnerait à Harry autant de son enfance, autant de sa vie, que possible avant la confrontation ultime.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Harry affronterait une autre ombre de Tom au cours de sa seconde année. Le fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets avait été exactement ça - un fiasco. Pas qu'Albus l'admettrait à qui que ce soit. Il avait été incapable de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre; incapable de trouver une stratégie efficace pour détruire le Basilic sans le laisser se déplacer dans l'école; incapable de trouver la personne possédée, et il n'avait donc pas pu fermer l'école de peur de voir le possédé disparaître...et les manœuvres politique de Lucius Malfoy n'avaient pas aidé.

En fin de compte, cette horrible affaire avait été horriblement utile en termes d'informations parce que ça lui avait révélé le Journal. Tom avait créé un Horcrux pour s'ancrer au monde des vivants, probablement plus d'un en fait, et il était fort probable que le morceau d'âme se trouvant dans Harry ait été une erreur ou un accident causé par l'instabilité de l'âme de Tom. Cela avait donné à Albus une nouvelle orientation dans ses recherches et réduits les champs des possibilités sur la façon que Tom utiliserait pour retrouver un corps. Il y avait des rituels de restauration...l'un d'entre eux en particulier exigeait le sang d'un ennemi. Si le sang de Harry était utilisé alors il se verrait ancré à la vie même si ça ouvrirait complètement la connexion entre Tom et Harry. Mais Albus ne pouvait pas compter là-dessus. Il devait partir du principe qu'il n'y aurait aucun avantage et que la mort de Harry serait inévitable.

Le temps était compté, se dit Albus. La prophétie que Harry avait entendue à la fin de l'année semblait indiquer que Tom retrouverait bientôt une forme humaine. Ce qui était problématique. Albus venait à peine de commencer à chercher des renseignements sur les Horcruxes et il faudrait qu'ils soient détruits avant que la confrontation finale entre Harry et Tom ait lieu. Ses plans pour l'été avaient certainement pris une nouvelle urgence.

Il soupira et s'attaqua à son assiette de saucisses, œufs, haricots et toasts. Il reporta enfin son attention sur la conversation...

"Personnellement, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'une politique anti harcèlement scolaire," disait fermement Pomona. "Ce n'est pas parce que les Moldus ont des problèmes avec ça que _nous_ aussi."

"Les couloirs de l'école sont témoins de harcèlement," intervint Severus d'une voix doucereuse, "et ce peu importe à quel point vous trouvez le sujet déplaisant."

"Peut-être qu'il serait alors judicieux de notre part de montrer le bon exemple en nous retenant de harceler nous-même les élèves avant de demander aux étudiants d'en faire autant," cracha Minerva à Severus, qui haussa un sourcil à son égard.

"Le harcèlement fait partie de la vie," intervint Filius. "J'ai moi-même été harcelé mais j'ai appris à vivre avec et à le surmonter."

"Tout le monde n'a pas votre résilience, Filius," le contredit Poppy. "Semaine après semaine, je vois de jeunes enfants venir à l'infirmerie parce qu'ils ont reçu des mauvais sorts et rien n'est fait pour remédier à cela! C'est inacceptable."

"Mais, s'ils n'informent pas les professeurs de ce qui s'est passé, que pouvons-nous faire?" lui demanda Pomona.

"Et ils ne diront rien," intervint Severus, "les règles non-écrites de la scolarité interdisent de 'balancer'."

"Eh bien, je pense qu'une politique anti-harcèlement encourageant les enfants à raconter ce qui se passe en leur promettant l'anonymat et la confidentialité, couplée avec des professeurs qui ne se contentent pas de leur tapoter la tête en leur disant 'j'ai moi-même été harcelé et j'ai survécu, courage mon grand,' leur ferait le plus grand bien," dit Poppy avec conviction.

"Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus?" lui demanda Filius. "Êtes-vous pour ou contre?"

"Je ne vois pas la nécessité de modifier notre politique actuelle," répondit fermement Albus.

Poppy renifla ostentatoirement. "Quelle politique?"

Des battements d'ailes firent relever la tête à tout le monde. Albus accepta la Gazette du Sorcier d'un hibou fauve en échange d'un bout de saucisse. Le gros titre, cependant, le fit s'étrangler sur son jus de citrouille.

* * *

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK SE VOIT ACCORDER LA GARDE DU SURVIVANT!**_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Le Ministère de la Magie a annoncé sa décision de retirer la garde du Survivant à sa famille Moldue pour le confier au tout récemment innocenté Sirius Black. De nombreuses demandes allant dans ce sens se sont multipliées depuis que Black a été innocenté de toutes les charges concernant la mort de ses meilleurs amis et des Moldus qui sont morts durant son affrontement avec le Mangemort recherché, Peter Pettigrew._

 _Le Ministre, Cornelius Fudge a noté durant la conférence de presse que cette décision avait été prise après qu'une copie du testament disparu des Potter ait été_ _remise_ _aux autorités. "Il est clair que le souhait de James et Lily Potter était de confier leur fils unique aux bons soins d'amis proches de longue date, deux d'entre eux étant le parrain et la marraine de l'enfant."_

 _L'auteur de cet article a cru comprendre que Frank et Alice Longbottom avaient été les premiers choix de gardiens légaux pour le jeune Harry, un couple respecté issus d'une Noble et Ancienne Maison, eux aussi parents d'un enfant. Des sources nous suggèrent qu'ils avaient commencé à chercher_ _le testament_ _les jours précédents leur propre attaque dans le but de contrer la décision prise par Albus Dumbledore de placer Harry chez les Moldus. Ils résident actuellement au service Pathologie des Sortilèges de Ste Mangouste et ne sont pas en mesure de le recueillir. Augusta Longbottom a déclaré, "Les Longbottom et les Potter sont alliés depuis longtemps et c'est très triste que mon fils et sa femme n'aient pas pu le recueillir comme les Potter le souhaitaient." Alice Longbottom, née Kerrigan, était aussi une amie proche de Lily Potter, née Evans, à Poudlard, chacune choisissant l'autre pour être la marraine de leurs fils, nés à seulement un jour d'écart._

 _Bien sûr, Sirius Black a été nommé parrain du jeune Harry et était donc le second choix, malgré sa jeunesse et son célibat. Son avocat, Brian Cutter, de chez Cutter, Glock et Baron, nous a fait cette déclaration: "Mon client, Sirius Black, est enchanté par la décision du Ministère et a hâte de faire découvrir à son filleul qu'il y a plus dans le monde sorcier que Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverse. Il est actuellement à l'étranger, en train de recevoir des soins médicaux pour répondre aux conditions posées par le Ministère. Il souhaite remercier monsieur le Ministre, en son nom et au nom de Harry, d'avoir_ _expédié_ _la décision afin de lui permettre de passer une partie de l'été avec Harry avant son retour à Poudlard."_

 _La position d'Héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de Black le prépare aussi à son nouveau rôle de Régent de la Maison des Potter. Le mandataire actuel_ _de la_ _Maison des Potter est Elmer Samson, nommé par le Président Sorcier en l'absence de Régent comme le veut le Règlement du Magenmagot. Monsieur Samson, qui a reçu un Ordre de Merlin, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire._

 _Nous, à la Gazette du Sorcier, souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde à Harry avec son nouveau gardien._

* * *

Voilà qui _était_ un désastre, songea Albus avec tristesse.

"Fabuleux," susurra Severus à côté de lui, "si le sale gamin n'était pas déjà pourri gâté comme..."

"Assez!" l'interrompit sèchement Minerva, en abattant sa main sur la table avec suffisamment de force pour faire trembler les assiettes et les couverts. "J'en ai assez de vos commentaires injurieux et de vos remarques sournoises concernant Harry Potter. Vous avez le droit d'avoir votre propre opinion sur Black - bien que je déteste vos commentaires quotidiens sur lui, Merlin sait le passé que vous avez en commun et vous êtes tous les deux des adultes - mais rabaisser et critiquer un garçon, un étudiant, qui n'a rien fait," ses yeux s'enflammèrent lorsque Severus ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, " _rien,_ " insista-t-elle, "pour mériter de tels abus à part être le fils de James Potter, est un comportement inacceptable pour un professeur de cette école. Vous allez lui montrer le respect que vous insisteriez qu'il vous montre!"

"Allons, Minerva..." se hâta d'intervenir Albus.

"Il n'y a pas de Minerva qui tienne!" Elle lui lança un regard noir de l'autre côté de la table. "Pendant trop longtemps, j'ai détourné le regard de ce comportement inacceptable mais plus maintenant!" Elle souffla avec colère. "Poppy a raison; nous avons un problème avec le harcèlement et pourquoi? Parce que nous incitons ce comportement par notre inaction; parce que nous refusons d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir ce qui est juste sous nos gros nez." Elle jeta sa serviette sur la table et partit avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le reste de la table était silencieuse, choqué par l'affrontement entre leurs collègues.

"Bon," Albus s'éclaircit la gorge, "peut-être que Minerva a raison. Nous devrions tous être plus attentifs et intervenir au moindre signe de harcèlement, surtout considérant les visiteurs que nous allons recevoir à Poudlard cette année." Il se tourna vers Severus, qui semblait légèrement abasourdi. "Severus, joignez-vous à moi dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît?"

Albus n'attendit pas la réponse de Severus, se levant immédiatement de table pour partir, sachant pertinemment que Severus le suivrait, ce qu'il fit. Il attendit de s'être installé derrière son bureau avant de faire signe à Severus de s'asseoir.

"Monsieur le Directeur, vous ne pouvez pas..." commença Severus.

Albus leva la main pour l'interrompre avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. "Severus, je connais mieux que quiconque votre passé avec Sirius Black," dit-il. "Je sais que vous l'avez provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il vous lance ce défi, parfaitement conscient de ce qui vous attendez au bout du tunnel, et je sais que vous avez haï James Potter pour vous avoir sauvé parce que vous aviez espéré tuer Remus Lupin et faire renvoyer Black. Vous ont-ils harcelé? Oui, mais au fil des années, vous avez été l'instigateur d'autant d'affrontements qu'eux. C'est la vérité de votre passé et je vous ai dit à l'époque que je savais tout ce qu'il s'était passé."

Severus se contenta de cligner les yeux.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous vous liez d'amitié avec Sirius et je n'attends pas non plus que vous proclamiez votre soudain soutien à cet homme, mais je m'attends à ce que vous réalisiez que vos réactions aux nouvelles que nous avons reçu au cours de la semaine ont réussi à vous aliéner Minerva, qui est affligée à l'idée qu'un homme innocent, un de ses anciens Gryffondors pour ne pas arranger les choses, a passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban, et qui vous voit savourer ce même fait si ouvertement et regretter qu'il n'ait pas été Embrassé. Je m'attends à ce que vous vous excusiez pour ce comportement et que vous répariez votre relation professionnelle."

"Peut-être que j'aurais plus me montrer plus discret dans mes commentaires," admit Severus en réajustant sa robe.

"Vous avez commis le même impair avec Harry," remarqua Albus d'une voix froide. "Minerva a raison et je vous ai permis de vous comporter ainsi pendant bien trop longtemps. J'espérais que vous réaliseriez par vous-même que Harry n'est pas son père et qu'il a de nombreuses qualités lui venant de Lily; que sa vie n'a pas été facile et qu'il n'a pas été gâté, et qu'il va certainement souffrir encore plus à l'avenir au vu de ce que nous savons devoir arriver. Bien que je crois en votre promesse de l'aider à détruire Voldemort, votre inimité envers Harry ne nous aidera pas à atteindre ce but. N'allez pas croire que je ne sais pas que Minerva a dû intervenir en tant qu'Adjointe pour noter Harry en Potions à la fin de l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas un comportement professionnel acceptable et vous _allez_ arrêter ça, Severus."

Severus tressaillit sur sa chaise avant de se redresser. "Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Si la dernière prédiction de Sybille s'avère exacte, alors en ce moment-même, Pettigrew aide le Seigneur des Ténèbres à revenir. Si je dois reprendre ma place d'espion..."

"Vous lui direz que je vous ai ordonné de vous montrer courtois avec le garçon," l'interrompit Albus. "C'est même la vérité, Severus, donc cela devrait suffire. Un peu de courtoisie ne fera pas de mal à notre plan."

Il ravala un sourire à la grimace de Severus et reprit le journal en main.

"Cette situation, d'un autre côté, risque de grandement les entraver," soupira Albus en se renfonçant sur son siège. "Est-ce que Lucius a mentionné un nouveau Lord Black?"

"Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis le lendemain de la fuite de Black et notre unique sujet de conversation a été cette débâcle," répondit Severus, trop lent pour dissimuler sa surprise. "Je peux le contacter, voir ce qu'il sait."

"Faîtes-le, je vous prie," lui dit Albus avec gratitude.

Severus le regarda pensivement. "Vous pensez qu'un nouveau Lord Black serait responsable de la toute nouvelle chance de Black avec le Ministère?"

"C'est une de mes théories," lui répondit calmement Albus. "Mais si c'est le cas..." il écarta les mains, "nous avons besoin de savoir si c'est un ami ou un ennemi."

Severus se leva. "Avec votre permission, monsieur le Directeur?"

Albus le congédia en lui rappelant que Minerva préférait ses excuses accompagnées de chocolat. Il se renfonça dans son siège et considéra ses options.

Le seul point positif, c'était que Harry et les Dursley n'était pas encore revenus à Privet Drive et que Harry était donc caché. Albus pourrait aller au Ministère pour contester la décision mais ça exposerait le degré de son intérêt dans la situation de Harry et ça amènerait des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Non; il valait mieux intervenir directement auprès de Sirius et parvenir à trouver un accord avec lui avant que Sirius ne prenne officiellement la garde de Harry.

Ce qui voulait dire approcher Remus Lupin ou Brian Cutter, l'avocat mentionné dans la Gazette, pour obtenir des informations sur la localisation de Sirius.

Ils seraient tous les deux difficiles à convaincre mais Albus avait peut-être un peu plus d'influence avec Remus - l'ancien Professeur avait une dette envers lui pour lui avoir permis de venir à Poudlard pour ses études et pour l'avoir employé pendant un an. Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin et commença à rédiger sa lettre.

* * *

 _~Bulle Temporelle: 9 août 1994~_

Harry entendit les bruits de pas approcher sur le chemin montagneux et se frotta rapidement les yeux du dos de la main. Il n'était pas surpris que quelqu'un l'ait suivi - il s'était brusquement enfui au milieu de sa séance de Guérison Mentale - mais il voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ , être seul. Bien qu'il ait haï sa vie chez les Dursley, il avait parfois apprécié la solitude qu'ils lui avaient offerte avec leurs corvées incessantes et leur incapacité à supporter sa présence, et il avait rarement ce genre de solitude à la clinique, entre les traitements, ses leçons, et sa vie avec Sirius.

Ça semblait stupide de regretter son absence de solitude alors qu'il avait gagné tellement plus - quelqu'un qui semblait tenir à lui, voir même l'aimer. Sirius avait été inlassablement patient avec Harry au cours du dernier mois. La magie de Harry était à nouveau sous contrôle et il savait qu'il avait plus appris que durant ses leçons à Poudlard; ils avaient commencé à travailler sur des cours de quatrième année. Et il y avait les duels que Sirius avait ajoutés à ses leçons et c'était juste super et Harry était rapidement tombé amoureux des cours de Runes aussi. Sirius était aussi bon professeur que Remus l'avait été.

Il n'avait pas fait que travailler cependant; Blackhawk - ou Noshi, comme il insistait pour être appelé - lui avait présenté ses petits-enfants comme promis. Kimi avait quatorze ans et aimait le Quidditch - elle lui faisait penser aux filles de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Huritt avait quinze ans, il était discret et studieux mais avait un sacré sens de l'humour. Ils étaient tous les deux formidables et ils passaient chaque dimanche après-midi ensemble, à voler ou à jouer à des jeux ou à explorer les chemins de randonnée avec Harry. Aucun d'eux ne semblait être en admiration devant ce truc de Survivant et il avait bon espoir de s'être fait deux nouveaux amis. Mais Ron et Hermione lui manquaient. Ça lui manquait de pouvoir leur écrire et recevoir leurs réponses. La Guérisseuse Fay lui avait suggéré de tenir un journal de son séjour à la clinique et de leur donner ensuite. Il s'était senti un peu stupide les premières fois mais ça l'avait vraiment aidé. Il était sûr que Hermione le lirait mais il doutait vraiment que ça intéresserait Ron.

Il commença à réaliser que même s'il avait entendu des bruits de pas, personne ne l'avait approché. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit la forme animagus de son parrain assis sur le chemin, un sac entre les pattes, clairement en train de veiller sur lui mais le laissant autrement seul pour réfléchir. Il sentit une vague d'affection le submerger et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"C'est bon, Padfoot," dit doucement Harry. "Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec moi."

Padfoot réagit tout de suite, attrapant le sac dans sa gueule avant d'approcher rapidement de Harry pour laisser le sac tomber à ses pieds. Il pressa sa tête contre le torse de Harry qui le caressa. "Je suis désolé, Padfoot, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Sirius."

Padfoot recula légèrement et se transforma. Harry tendit les bras et Sirius le serra immédiatement dans les siens. Harry ne réalisa même pas que c'était la première fois qu'il demandait au chien de redevenir humain, ou que c'était la toute première étreinte qu'il avait demandé de lui-même - il savoura juste de se dire que Sirius tenait à lui.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

"Non?" murmura Harry. Il soupira et se recula légèrement. "Je n'ai rien fait exploser, hein?"

"Nan," lui assura Sirius, en fouillant dans le sac pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à Harry. "Tu t'es formidablement bien contrôlé et rien n'a explosé. Enfin, sauf une petite babiole, mais la Guérisseuse Fay a dit qu'elle était hideuse et méritait donc de mourir."

Harry grimaça, mais au vu de la puissance réelle de sa magie, une babiole détruite n'était pas grand-chose. Il sirota un peu d'eau et admira la vue de la Vallée. Il pouvait voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. "Est-ce que la Guérisseuse Fay t'a dit..."

"Non," Sirius ouvrit une autre bouteille d'eau dont il avala une grande gorgée avant de l'agiter. "Toutes tes sessions de Guérison Mentale sont confidentielles, Harry."

Il soupira et se frotta le nez tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de dire à Sirius ce qu'il avait réalisé. "Je lui parlais du jour où j'avais entendu les Professeurs parler de toi à Préaulard." Il gigota sur le sol inconfortable et arracha un brin d'herbe. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt mais Hagrid t'a rejoint à Godric's Hollow et m'a pris sur les ordres de Dumbledore. C'est lui qui m'a laissé chez ma tante, n'est-ce pas? Dumbledore, je veux dire. Mais Hagrid aussi! Il m'a livré comme un colis! POURQUOI?"

Une bourrasque de vent les entoura et Sirius plaça une main sur son bras.

"Prends une profonde inspiration, Harry."

Harry pouvait sentir sa magie s'agiter, n'attendant que d'être libérée alors que ses émotions s'emballaient, et il fit rapidement ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Il ferma les yeux et fit ses exercices de respirations, reprenant difficilement le contrôle sur ses émotions avant de remettre lentement sa magie en sommeil.

"Je te dirais tout ce que je sais," lui promit Sirius. "Hagrid était déjà là quand je suis arrivé à la maison de tes parents. J'étais en larme dès que...dès que j'ai vu ton père." Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. "Je t'ai pris des bras de Hagrid pendant quelques minutes - tu étais en train de pleurer et couvert de sang et j'ai essayé de te soigner. Mais Hagrid m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de te récupérer pour qu'ils puissent t'emmener chez ta tante." Il se reprit. "J'ai protesté à grands cris mais Hagrid était imperturbable; il avait ses ordres. Puis j'ai pris la décision qui est le plus grand regret de ma vie, Harry, et j'ai laissé Hagrid t'emmener."

Harry se mordit la lèvre mais soutint le regard de Sirius.

"Tu vois, je savais que ta mère avait placé des protections autour de la maison de ta tante pour la protéger des Mangemorts - ta tante n'en avait aucune idée - n'avait pas parlé à ta mère depuis des années. Mais sur le coup, te confier à elle pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que la ferveur se calme, me semblait être une bonne idée." Sirius agita à nouveau sa bouteille. "Et honnêtement, j'étais content de pouvoir me lancer à la poursuite de Peter. J'ai été très stupide et j'aurais dû insister pour aller avec Hagrid et prendre soin de toi moi-même."

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Sirius," le rassura Harry. "Je veux dire, je t'en voulais un peu à la fin de l'année scolaire mais tu as plus que...je veux dire..."

"Je me rattrape maintenant?" suggéra Sirius en voyant que Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ses émotions et ses pensées.

"Oui," confirma Harry avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Bien," dit Sirius. "Enfin bref, d'après le testament, tu devais être confié aux Longbottom. Alice Longbottom est ta marraine, c'était la meilleure amie de ta mère. Frank était un peu plus vieux que nous et comme un grand frère pour ton père. Ils étaient mariés, heureux, et ils avaient Neville. James et Lily pensaient qu'ils seraient les meilleurs gardiens pour toi et je ne pouvais qu'approuver. À l'époque, j'étais un jeune homme célibataire et je n'avais qu'un peu d'expérience de babysitting. Ne te méprends pas - si je n'avais pas fini à Azkaban, je t'aurais élevé avec plaisir mais ils _étaient_ le meilleur choix."

"Que leur est-il arrivé?" lui demanda Harry avec curiosité. "Neville ne parle jamais d'eux et je sais qu'il a été élevé par sa grand-mère."

"Ils ont été attaqués deux semaines après que tu ais fait disparaître Voldemort. Ma cousine, Bella, son mari, le frère de son mari et Barty Crouch Junior les ont torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison. Ils sont à Ste Mangouste."

Pauvre Neville, songea Harry. Il se demanda ce qui était le pire; perdre ses parents ou ce qui était arrivé à Neville - l'un ou l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux perdu l'opportunité d'être élevés par leurs parents.

"D'après ce que Remus m'a dit, les Longbottom allaient demander ta garde lorsqu'ils se sont fait attaquer. Dumbledore leur avait dit que tu étais confié à ta tante et ils savaient que ce n'était pas ce que le testament de tes parents disaient," lui dit Sirius. "Sauf que personne ne pouvait mettre la main dessus vu que ma copie était dans mon coffre-fort et que seul un Potter peut ouvrir le coffre-fort des Potter. Sans testament, tu aurais été placé chez les Dursley de toutes façons puisque ta tante est ta famille la plus proche."

Harry soupira à nouveau. "Alors le Professeur Dumbledore a fait ce qui se serait passé de toutes façons?"

"En gros," confirma Sirius.

Il digéra cette information. "Est-ce que tu...est-ce qu'il savait...comment c'était chez eux pour moi?"

Sirius grimaça. "Je pense qu'il se doutait que tu n'avais pas la _meilleure_ vie là-bas, Harry, mais est-ce que je crois qu'il en connaissait les détails? Je ne sais pas; lui seul pourrait te répondre en toute honnêteté."

"C'est juste que..." Harry arracha une poignée d'herbe et laissa les brins glisser entre ses doigts. "Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi. Mais s'il avait tenu à moi, n'aurait-il pas pris de mes nouvelles? Ne se serait-il pas assuré que je ne vivais pas dans un placard? C'est juste...Je ne comprends pas." Toute sa colère et sa douleur le submergèrent à nouveau et, trop occupé à contrôler à nouveau sa magie, il ne vit pas la fureur sur le visage de Sirius à la mention du placard.

"Tu as raison, quelqu'un aurait dû veiller sur toi. C'est le boulot du Bureau des Orphelins Sorcier. Sauf que pour ta propre sécurité, je suppose, Dumbledore n'a pas enregistré ton placement chez ta tante au Ministère," lui expliqua Sirius. "Du coup, Dumbledore aurait pu prendre de tes nouvelles lui-même mais il avait promis un minimum de contact avec le monde sorcier à ta tante. Remus pense aussi que Dumbledore a empêché quiconque de te contacter - comme des amis de James et Lily, Remus ou Hagrid par exemple, pour que personne ne puisse mener les Mangemorts jusqu'à toi." Il haussa les épaules. "Dans ce cas, je pense que cette inaction était _parce qu'_ il tenait à toi - tu vois?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Cependant, ne vas pas croire que le fait que je comprenne signifie que j'approuve ce qu'il a fait - ou plutôt n'a pas fait," continua Sirius. "Il aurait pu prendre d'autres décisions. Il aurait pu se contenter de venir une fois par an, pour ton anniversaire par exemple, pour prendre de tes nouvelles - ou il aurait pu envoyer Remus, qui peut facilement passer pour un Moldu, et qui t'aurait donné un lien avec tes parents. Ou il aurait pu installer un sort de surveillance lui disant comme ta famille te traitait - ta mère en utilisait un avec tes babysitters - elle m'a vraiment fait flipper la première fois où elle m'a répété tout ce que j'avais fait lorsque je t'avais gardé. Cependant, il n'a pas surveillé ta famille et ça les a clairement convaincu qu'ils pouvaient te faire ce qu'ils voulaient et s'en tirer..."

Harry considéra tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit. "C'est comme l'échiquier, n'est-ce pas? Que Remus m'a montré?" Il tira sur ses lacets. "C'est une des décisions que tu n'as pas aimé?"

"Oui," confirma Sirius, "c'est exactement comme l'échiquier." Il changea de position, croisant les jambes: la position du lotus qu'ils utilisaient durant leurs séances de yoga. "Le truc avec les actions - ou l'absence d'actions, mais concentrons-nous sur les actions pour le moment, c'est qu'une action en elle-même ne raconte qu'une part de l'histoire."

Harry le regarda avec doutes. Apparemment, il allait avoir droit à une nouvelle leçon de politique. Sirius lui en faisait une chaque semaine.

La première avait concerné l'organisation du gouvernement sorcier. Ça avait même été intéressant. Le DJM semblait très cool; il était composé de la Force Auror, de la Force Sorcier-Tireur (pour les criminels dangereux), et du Service de Poursuite (ce qui semblait très similaire aux tribunaux Moldus, avec les Procureurs poursuivant les criminels en justice).

Le Département des Mystères, d'un autre côté, semblait être quelque chose que Hermione préférerait puisque Sirius lui avait dit que c'était principalement de la recherche magique. Il y avait aussi un petit sous-Département des Crimes Magiques, qui s'occupait des contre-sorts, sorts d'oubli et enquêtait sur les crimes étranges ou violents, ce qui semblait plus intéressant, et le Département de l'Intelligence Magique (MI7) semblait très intéressant puisque c'était, essentiellement, de l'espionnage. Ce qui était très cool c'était que tout le monde dans le DDM s'appelaient des Langues-de-Plomb et que leur travail était hautement confidentiel.

Sirius lui avait expliqué que le DJM et le DDM faisaient partie du Ministère de la Magie, mais que le reste du Ministère avait ce qu'il appelait les pouvoirs législatifs. Les différents départements décidaient des positions du gouvernement, créaient des lois et les faisaient voter - comme les Moldus, en collaboration avec le DJM. Le Ministre était élu en fonction de son agenda politique. Ça semblait très ennuyeux mais au moins Harry avait enfin compris ce qu'Arthur Weasley _faisait_ et l'attrait du Ministère pour quelqu'un comme Percy.

La dernière partie du gouvernement était le Magenmagot, l'équivalent magique du Parlement ou en tout cas, de la Chambre des Lords, et tout aussi intéressant. Malheureusement, Sirius lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y intéresser puisque les Potter avaient un Siège au Magenmagot, et qu'il s'y installe lui-même (peu probable) ou donne son mandat à quelqu'un (chose que son Régent aurait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur de toutes façons), il devrait avoir un avis.

La seconde leçon de politique que Sirius lui avait donné avait en fait, elle-aussi concerné le Magenmagot - et plus précisément son fonctionnement. L'histoire du Magenmagot était profondément ennuyeuse et même les marionnettes animées de Sirius n'avaient pas réussi à rendre cette part de la leçon plus intéressante. Harry avait tout de même consigné tout ce dont il s'était rappelé dans son journal pour Hermione.

Le Magenmagot avait trois fonctions: former le gouvernement (ce qui voulait dire élire ou renvoyer le Ministre et approuver les budgets), voter les lois, et être les juges et jurys des crimes. Le Service de Poursuite du DJM s'occupait des crimes et délits mineurs donc seuls les crimes graves étaient jugés par le Magenmagot (notamment l'usage d'Impardonnables, mais aussi les meurtres et les attaques violentes).

Il y avait cinquante Sièges formels, dont trente avaient été détenus par les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons qui avaient fait partie du Conseil Sorcier bien qu'il n'y avait plus que vingt-deux Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons siégeant puisque huit de ces Sièges avaient été vendus ou rendus au Magenmagot après l'extinction des lignées. Treize Sièges étaient détenus par des possesseurs d'Ordres de Merlin, Première Classe, et cinq Sièges étaient détenus par le Ministre, le Directeur du DJM, le Directeur du DDM, et deux autres employés du Ministère.

Un Siège formel était détenu par une famille et généralement occupé par le Patriarche de la Maison ou un mandataire de son choix. Si le Siège était vide parce que le Patriarche était mineur et qu'aucun mandataire n'avait été légalement nominé, le Président Sorcier, qui préside le Magenmagot pour s'assurer que les protocoles soient respectés, avait l'autorité nécessaire pour en nominer un. C'était ce qui était arrivé dans le cas de Harry et ça le dérangeait vraiment qu'un inconnu vote des lois au nom de sa famille sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Si une lignée s'éteignait, le Siège était 'retourné au sol'. Tous les membres du Magenmagot pouvaient nominer une nouvelle famille pour prendre le Siège; un vote était ensuite organisé et le vainqueur recevait le Siège. L'achat et la vente des Sièges était devenu illégale, tout comme il était illégal de les utiliser pour rembourser une dette (les Weasley avaient perdu leur Siège comme ça). Puisqu'il était très rare que les Sang-Pur détenant des Sièges nominent des personnes n'appartenant pas à leur cercle social, les seuls Né-Moldus possédant des Sièges les avaient obtenus avec leurs Ordres de Merlin.

La troisième leçon avait parlé des agendas politiques. Sirius avait créé un dessin magiquement animé d'un Magenmagot fictif composé de dix personnes débâtant d'une loi fictive qui voulait permettre seulement la vente de chocolat noir...

 _"Tu vois," lui avait dit Sirius, en agitant sa baguette vers le parchemin où une caricature plutôt flippante de Lucius Malfoy était apparue, "Malfoy veut que cette loi passe parce_ _qu'il_ _pense que le chocolat Noir est le plus pur des chocolat." Une version animée de Dumbledore apparut. "Il s'oppose à la loi parce qu'il préfère le chocolat Blanc - léger et délicieusement sucré. Et puis il y a moi: je m'oppose à cette loi parce que je préfère le chocolat au Lait qui est le meilleur des deux mondes et très franchement le plus populaire." Il avait pointé Harry du doigt, qui avait été gêné de voir apparaître une_ _version animée de lui faire timidement_ _signe depuis le parchemin. "Ce sont nos agendas, quel est le tien?"_

 _"Le_ _chocolat_ _au Lait," lui avait immédiatement répondu Harry. "Je n'aime pas le chocolat noir parce que c'est trop amer et le chocolat blanc me rend malade. Donc je suppose que je m'oppose aussi à cette loi."_

L'animation était alors passée aux alliances politiques. Puisque le faux Malfoy voulait que la loi soit votée: Dumbledore et Sirius ne le voulaient pas; ils devaient donc trouver d'autres personnes ayant leur point de vue pour gagner. Sirius avait ajouté un Goyle et un Nott animés: tous deux aimant ouvertement le chocolat Noir et donc certainement prêts à soutenir Malfoy, avant d'ajouter des Bones et Longbottom animés: deux adorateurs connus de chocolat Blanc, et deux autres qui aimaient le chocolat au Lait: Greengrass et Abbott.

 _"Qui gagne maintenant?" lui avait demandé Sirius._

 _"Nous," lui avait répondu Harry avec certitude. "Il y a plus de monde préférant les deux autres sortes de chocolat au chocolat Noir."_

 _"Exact. Si tous les supporters des chocolats Blanc et au Lait s'associent, ils gagneraient le vote par sept voix contre trois," avait confirmé Sirius. "Mais ceux qui aiment le chocolat Noir le savent donc ils ont amendé la loi pour qu'elle autorise le chocolat Noir et le chocolat au Lait mais qu'elle interdise toujours le chocolat Blanc."_

 _"Ben, c'est pas juste," lui avait dit Harry._

 _"Pourquoi?"_

 _"Parce que ça discrimine toujours les gens qui aiment le chocolat Blanc."_

 _"Alors, tu t'y opposes toujours?"_

 _Harry avait hoché la tête._

 _"Excellent, moi aussi," lui avait joyeusement confirmé Sirius. "Maintenant, on doit convaincre Greengrass et Abbott."_

Sirius avait encouragé le Harry animé à parler avec les Greengrass et Abbott animés jusqu'à ce que Abbot soit d'accord avec son argument d'égalité, mais pas Greengrass. La loi n'était pas passée mais seulement à six voix contre quatre. Ça avait presque été amusant.

Presque.

Ça avait aussi été difficile et Sirius avait terminé la leçon en lui expliquant que les alliances n'étaient pas seulement un avis commun sur quelque chose de spécifique. Il lui avait expliqué que si le Harry animé avait promis de soutenir le Greengrass animé pour passer une loi qu'il voulait, il l'aurait peut-être convaincu aussi.

Donc les leçons politiques étaient parfois amusantes, parfois non, mais toujours très informatives et même si Harry ne _voulait_ pas savoir tout ça (il utiliserait définitivement un mandataire pour le reste de sa vie), Sirius insistait qu'il devait apprendre. Harry était sûr que Hermione allait adorer son journal. Il focalisa rapidement tout son esprit sur ce qu'il pensait être la nouvelle leçon.

 _Les actions, et le fait qu'une action en elle-même ne raconte qu'une part de l'histoire._

"Prenons une de tes actions," lui déclara joyeusement Sirius.

Harry grimaça. "Est-ce qu'il le faut?"

"Il le faut," lui confirma Sirius avec un large sourire, "après tout, tu connais l'histoire derrière chacune de tes actions."

Ça avait du sens, supposait Harry. "Alors de quelle action parlons-nous?"

Sirius l'étudia songeusement. "Pourquoi pas ton action de protéger la Pierre en première année? Qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé à la protéger?"

Il cligna des yeux en regardant son parrain. "Parce que Voldemort l'aurait eu autrement."

Sirius fit un petit bruit de la bouche. "Alors tu voulais t'assurer que son plan échoue."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je veux dire, oui, mais c'est plus...ce n'était pas tant m'assurer qu'il échoue que m'assurer que _je_ n'échouerai pas à l'en empêcher."

"Et pourquoi c'était si important pour toi?"

"Parce que..." Harry s'interrompit, pas vraiment sûr de sa réponse, et y réfléchit. "Ben," reprit-il, "c'était en partie à cause du truc du Survivant. Je pensais que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que _je_ l'arrête parce que je l'avais déjà fait auparavant, tu vois? Et je suppose que j'ai aussi pensé qu'il le fallait parce que j'étais celui qui l'avait déjà arrêté auparavant. Donc c'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai fait mais je voulais aussi l'en empêcher à cause de Maman et Papa, parce qu'il les a tué et que ce n'était pas juste qu'il puisse revenir et pas eux. Et parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire," ajouta-t-il. "N'est-ce pas? Je savais qu'il voulait la Pierre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser l'avoir."

"Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire," lui dit doucement Sirius. "Bien que j'aurais préféré que tu ne risques pas ta vie." Il enfonça son doigt dans la cheville de Harry. "Mais tu vois à quel point tes motivations étaient compliquées? Plusieurs raisons et elles n'étaient pas toutes apparentes."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Et la leçon est..." insista Sirius.

"Les gens auront toujours des raisons pour leurs actions et elles peuvent être nombreuses et elles ne seront peut-être pas toutes évidentes," répondit Harry. "Donc le fait que le Professeur Dumbledore m'ait laissé avec ma tante sans la moindre surveillance...tu as dit que c'était pour me protéger mais il pourrait y avoir d'autres raisons?"

"Exactement," rayonna Sirius. "Et tu dois toujours te demander pourquoi quelqu'un fait quelque chose ou veut quelque chose. C'est quoi l'intérêt pour eux? C'est quoi l'intérêt pour toi? Regarde ce que Remus et moi avons fait avec Fudge. Il a autorisé l'enquête en échange d'un allié politique puissant. Il a réalisé que s'il donnait ce qu'il voulait à Lord Black alors Lord Black l'apprécierait, ce qui veut dire qu'il resterait le Ministre plus longtemps, lui donnant pouvoir et argent."

Harry soupira. "Est-ce que personne n'agit juste parce que c'est qu'il faut faire?"

"Pratiquement personne." Sirius hésita avant de continuer. "Je pourrais te dire que j'ai pris ta garde parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire - et ça l'était, je veux dire, ça l'est - mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je l'ai fait parce qu'égoïstement je veux faire partie de ta vie parce que je t'aime. Et je voulais ta garde pour pouvoir te protéger comme je veux. Et parce que j'en avais fait la promesse à tes parents et que je voulais tenir parole. Tu vois?"

Il voyait et il devait bien admettre que toutes les décisions de Sirius étaient bonnes et bénéfiques pour lui. Il acquiesça.

"Bon, on passe à la deuxième partie de ta leçon: quelles raisons Dumbledore a-t-il pensé que tu avais pour protéger la Pierre?" lui demanda Sirius.

La question rendit Harry silencieux pendant un moment puisqu'il n'avait jamais considéré ce à quoi Dumbledore avait bien pu penser. "Je suppose qu'il a pensé que je voulais arrêter Voldemort à cause de mes parents."

Peut-être.

Sirius fit à nouveau un petit bruit de bouche. "T'as probablement raison. Et Snape? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il a pensé?"

Facile. "Que je l'ai fait parce que je voulais attirer l'attention sur moi." Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et le reste de l'école?" continua Sirius.

"Probablement un mélange," dit Harry. "J'espère que mes amis ont compris mes raisons, mais les autres ont probablement pensé comme Dumbledore ou Snape, je suppose."

"Les gens te jugeront toujours sur tes actions," lui expliqua Sirius. "Et ils ne te croiront peut-être pas si tu leur dis que tu as fait X à cause de Y parce qu'il se peut qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ou qu'ils ne te fassent pas confiance. D'un autre côté, il se peut que quelqu'un ne te croit pas lorsque tu dis que tu as fait X à cause de Y même s'ils t'apprécient et te font confiance. C'est malheureusement dans la nature humaine."

"C'est si compliqué!" s'exclama Harry.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "La leçon est finie. Mais je veux que tu repenses à tes relations avec les autres et que tu considères leurs motivations, d'accord?"

"Des devoirs," se plaignit Harry. "Super."

Mais il ne se plaignait pas vraiment, et lorsque Sirius l'aida à se relever pour qu'ils puissent retourner à leur chalet, il se sentait mieux vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas d'accord avec les décisions de Dumbledore de l'abandonner aux Dursley et de ne jamais prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il pouvait respecter l'idée que Dumbledore avait probablement agi ainsi pour le protéger. Mais il ne croirait plus jamais aveuglément que Dumbledore avait toutes les réponses ou qu'il faisait toujours ce qu'il faisait pour les _bonnes_ raisons. Plus maintenant.

* * *

 **(1) Sprout: Chourave**

 **(2) Poppy Pomfrey: Pompom Pomfresh**

 **(3) Riddle: Jedusor**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	14. Soigner Pronglet et Padfoot: Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 6 -**

 _~1er juillet 1994~_

Remus était irrité. Il était irrité par le fait qu'il parcourait actuellement le chemin menant à Poudlard. Il était irrité de devoir aller parler à Albus. Et il était encore plus irrité de devoir cinq Gallions à Sirius.

 _"Lorsque le fait qu'on m'a accordé la garde de Harry deviendra public, Dumbledore te contactera pour savoir où je suis," lui avait dit Sirius avec certitude._

 _"Je ne pense pas," l'avait contredit Remus. "Il n'aura pas la moindre raison de croire que nous sommes suffisamment proche, que nous nous soyons suffisamment réconciliés, pour que tu m'en informes."_

 _"Conneries, Moony," lui avait dit Sirius. "Tu es mon ami le plus proche! Je te parie cinq Gallions qu'il t'écrira une formidable lettre t'invitant à le visiter - une faveur pour ton ancien Professeur, et quand tu seras dans son bureau, il utilisera le fait qu'il t'a laissé faire tes études à Poudlard et qu'il t'a employé pendant un an pour essayer de te soutirer les informations qu'il veut." Il s'interrompit. "Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire tes pensées."_

 _"Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que je ne sais rien alors," lui avait répondu Remus._

 _"Non," l'avait contredit Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres. "On devrait le piéger."_

 _Remus avait soupiré. Ça allait mal se finir._

Et bon sang de bonsoir, Sirius avait eu raison!

Remus marmonnait encore dans sa barbe avec colère lorsqu'il entra dans le château et débuta le long trajet qui le mènerait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il lança ensuite un regard noir à la gargouille qui en gardait la porte.

"Je suis là sur invitation du Directeur."

La gargouille se déplaça. Remus gravit les marches et Dumbledore l'invita à entrer. Remus avait vu le bureau du Directeur deux fois lorsqu'il était étudiant - la première fois pour discuter des termes de sa présence à Poudlard à cause de sa lycanthropie (il avait eu onze et avait été mort de peur) et la seconde fois lorsque Dumbledore l'avait questionné sur ce qu'il savait de la nuit où Sirius avait mis Snape au défi d'aller dans le tunnel (rien du tout et il lui avait fallu des mois pour pardonner à Sirius de l'avoir presque fait manger quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était Snape).

Remus s'assit, mais refusa les bonbons et le thé offert sous prétexte qu'il avait un autre rendez-vous juste après. Il passa directement à l'attaque. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, Albus? C'est formidable pour Sirius et Harry, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, en effet." Albus lui sourit, les yeux pétillants même si son sourire était légèrement forcé. "En fait, c'est précisément de ce sujet que je voulais te parler. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Oh?" Remus croisa les jambes et essaya de prendre une expression avenante.

"Je voulais parler avec Sirius avant qu'il ne revienne de l'étranger. Au sujet de Harry," lui expliqua Albus. "Il y a des choses que Sirius a besoin de savoir," continua-t-il sérieusement. "J'ai bien peur que Voldemort ne revienne bientôt, avec l'aide de Mr Pettigrew et son attention se portera certainement sur Harry - le garçon qui l'a banni pendant ces longues années."

"Je suis d'accord," dit prudemment Remus. Albus partageait certainement plus d'informations que Sirius et lui l'avaient prévu. "Harry serait une cible si Voldemort retrouvait ses pouvoirs."

"Tu as toujours été un excellent élève, Remus," lui dit Albus, glissant l'insinuation 'rappelle-toi qui t'as permit de l'être' que Remus attendait, "et encore un meilleur professeur, si je peux me permettre." Et voilà l'insinuation 'rappelle-toi qui t'a donné un emploi'. "Tu comprends que Harry aura besoin de tous les avantages possibles dans les jours sombres à venir. Alors, tu admettras que Sirius et moi avons besoin de parler?"

"Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez lui parler, Albus, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ça ne peut pas attendre le retour de Sirius et le déménagement de Harry," lui dit Remus. "D'après les journaux, il est en train de se faire soigner."

"Oui, je suis si content qu'il n'ait pas décidé de refuser l'injonction du Ministère," lui dit Albus, "mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Harry que nous parlions avant que Sirius ne revienne en Angleterre, et je pense que tu sais où se trouve Sirius."

"Même si je le savais, Albus, ce serait une confidence entre amis," remarqua Remus. "Et je ne suis pas convaincu que ça ne puisse pas attendre." Il pouvait entendre la voix de Sirius lui rappeler de ne pas trop faciliter la tâche au vieux sorcier.

"Je comprends bien et bien que je ne te demanderais jamais de trahir la confiance d'un ami en temps normal, je pense que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne te demanderai jamais une telle chose si ce n'était pas de la plus haute importance, mon cher garçon," lui dit Albus. "J'aimerais pouvoir m'expliquer plus en profondeur mais je pense qu'il ne serait que justice d'en informer d'abord Sirius, sans même peut-être informer qui que ce soit d'autre, puisque la décision est sienne."

Remus étudia Albus du regard un long moment avant de soupirer - pas si dramatiquement que ce serait évident mais suffisamment pour signifier une reddition. Il tira un parchemin de sa poche, un parchemin que Sirius avait préparé avant son départ, et le tendit à Albus.

Albus attrapa joyeusement le parchemin et le lut.

 _"Remus!_

 _J'espère que t'as appris l'excellente nouvelle - j'ai Harry! Enfin, pas encore mais bientôt. Je fonce me faire soigner! J'ai trouvé une formidable petite clinique en Thaïlande. Je te contacterai à mon retour._

 _Sirius."_

"Merci, Remus," lui dit chaleureusement Albus avant de lui rendre le parchemin.

"Si Sirius demande..." commença Remus.

Albus hocha la tête. "Je resterai mystérieux quant à ma source."

Remus se releva tout en glissant à nouveau le parchemin dans sa poche et décida d'en rajouter une couche. "Je suppose que vous avez vu Harry. Comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle? Je suis sûr qu'il est fou de joie."

"Ah," le pétillement d'Albus diminua momentanément, "Harry et les Dursley ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront bien de retour et je l'en informerai immédiatement."

C'est ça. Et d'ici là, Albus espérait plus que probablement réussir à convaincre Sirius de ne pas prendre sa garde. Remus sentit ses derniers regrets vis-à-vis du piège de Sirius disparaître.

Remus ravala la réplique qui lui sauta aux lèvres et se força à lui sourire à la place. "Bien, je dois partir."

Albus lui sourit en retour. "Merci encore, Remus."

"Oui, rappelez-vous, je ne suis jamais venu, Albus."

Remus partit avant qu'Albus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et redescendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre les couloirs du château. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, où l'attendait son prochain rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la convocation dissimulée d'Albus, il avait décidé de la combiner à son rendez-vous avec Minerva. Elle avait envoyé des suggestions pour la bourse d'étude à Brian et Brian les avait transmises à Remus, puisqu'il était le Steward de la Maison des Potter. Il était aussi inquiet quant aux réactions qu'elle avait eues durant la lecture du testament et il espérait que les nouvelles qu'il lui apportait soulageraient la douleur et la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie. Il toqua doucement à la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit sur son invitation.

"Remus," Minerva lui sourit brièvement, "Je suppose que vos affaires avec Albus sont réglées?" Elle s'approcha d'une patère et attrapa une chaude cape d'un bleu profond. Elle plaça son chapeau sur sa tête et l'ajusta.

"Complètement," confirma Remus en regardant la boîte de chocolat posée sur son bureau avec envie. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendit.

 _"Mon steward, Remus Lupin, vous invite au 12 Square Grimmauld."_

Minerva releva la tête pour l'étudier attentivement. "Un Fidelius?"

"Le premier de deux," confirma Remus. "L'adresse de Cheminette est Manoir Black. Prête?"

Elle hocha brusquement la tête et s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle la tapota de sa baguette et le foyer s'embrasa. Remus passa en premier, agrippant une poignée de poudre avant de prononcer l'adresse d'une voix claire. Minerva apparut une seconde après lui.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit une brusque inspiration en voyant les armoiries sur le mur. "La Maison des Black?" Elle se tourna vers Remus pour le regarder avec curiosité.

"Sirius a pris la Tête de la Maison pour obtenir sa liberté," lui expliqua Remus. "Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque nous serons arrivés à notre prochaine destination." Il lui tendit un autre morceau de parchemin.

 _"Remus Lupin vous invite à la Maison du Griffon, Allée Potter."_

Un sourire apparut sur le visage sévère de Minerva.

"On s'est dit que le nom était approprié puisque la maison appartient à trois Gryffondors et nous avons baptisé l'allée nous-même en l'honneur de James et Lily," lui expliqua Remus. "L'adresse de Cheminette est Prongs. Elle n'est accessible que depuis cette cheminée."

Minerva hocha à nouveau la tête. Ils refirent un voyage à travers la Cheminée et Remus la verrouilla dès que Minerva fut passée.

Il la regarda étudier longuement le couloir ensoleillé avec sa grande porte en bois donnant sur l'extérieur et son immense fenêtre donnant sur l'avant de la maison, où un chemin menait à la forêt. Le couloir en lui-même était d'une couleur crème claire, avec un parquet sombre, une patère près de la porte, un porte parapluie et une table en bois où seraient déposés leurs clés et tout ce qui traînerait dans leurs poches. Un large escalier en bois menait aux étages.

Il y eut un petit 'pop' et l'elfe de maison arriva. "Dobby pouvoir prendre la cape et le chapeau du Professeur McGoggles de Harry Potter?" lui demanda-t-il, rayonnant.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais lui confia sa cape et son chapeau. "Merci."

"Et vous, le Mooey de Harry Potter?" Remus soupira et laissa l'elfe de maison le débarrasser de sa cape qu'il accrocha à l'un des crochets. "Du thé dans la véranda, s'il te plaît, Dobby."

L'elfe surexcité hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

"Un elfe inhabituel," commenta Minerva.

"Harry l'a libéré des Malfoy apparemment. Il est apparu lorsque Sirius et moi avons décidé que nous devions trouver un elfe pour nous aider à nous occuper de Harry. C'est un elfe libre - nous le payons un Gallion par mois. Ça amuse énormément Sirius." Remus secoua la tête. "Dobby est incroyablement loyal à Harry et très protecteur, ce qui est le plus important." Il lui sourit joyeusement. "Bienvenue dans la nouvelle maison de Harry. Je vous fais visiter? J'apprécierai un point de vue féminin."

"J'en serai enchantée," lui répondit Minerva en souriant.

Ils commencèrent par l'étage. Les combles, avec leur toit incliné et leur salle de bain étaient pour Remus - la plaque sur la porte disait Moony. Une large chambre à l'étage en dessous appartenait à Sirius et lui aussi possédait une plaque avec son nom de Maraudeur.

Les doigts de Minerva effleurèrent la plaque accrochée sur la porte en face de celle de Sirius, qui proclamait 'Pronglet' avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle hocha la tête avec approbation à la chaude couleur chocolat qui était prédominante sur les meubles, les draps et les rideaux, avec leurs accents de crème et d'or. La pièce n'était pas immense, mais elle avait une armoire, une commode, une table de chevet, un fauteuil et un lit. Une bibliothèque était remplie des livres d'école de Harry, un bureau était installé sous la grande fenêtre à droite de la pièce, qui donnait sur le jardin et l'horizon derrière. Hedwig dormait sur sa perche, située à côté du bureau. Il y avait une petite salle de bain à gauche de la pièce.

"Nous l'avons agencé de la même manière que sa chambre au Manoir Black mais il pourra changer les couleurs une fois qu'il sera arrivé," lui expliqua Remus. "Sirius veut qu'il puisse choisir la décoration de sa chambre."

"Excellente idée," approuva Minerva. Elle agita sa baguette, transformant le chocolat en rouge Gryffondor. "Je pense que Harry sera réconforté par la familiarité de cette couleur pour sa première nuit ici."

Remus lui fit un large sourire et l'entraîna hors de la pièce et à l'étage en-dessous, lui montrant brièvement les deux chambres d'amis avant qu'ils ne retournent dans le couloir. Il y avait un grand salon confortable à l'avant de la maison et Minerva s'émerveilla en le voyant. Avec l'autorisation de Remus, elle conjura une couverture pour recouvrir le dos du canapé et des coussins pour les fauteuils. Elle admira les photos des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de Harry sur la cheminée avec un sourire triste avant de suivre Remus dans un bureau entourés de bibliothèques avec deux bureaux situé aux deux opposés de la pièce. Le bureau donnait sur le jardin de la maison et avait une petite porte qui donnait sur le patio.

Remus attrapa un dossier et un livre sur son bureau avant de retourner au couloir, pour se rendre dans une autre salle de réception formelle où Minerva ajouta les mêmes touches avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Elle donnait sur une large cuisine d'où Remus entraîna Minerva vers la cave, qui avait été aménagée comme une salle d'entraînement magique. Il arrêta enfin la visite dans la véranda à l'arrière de la maison, où du thé les attendait.

Remus tira la chaise de Minerva pour qu'elle s'installe avant de s'asseoir à son tour. "Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?"

"C'est parfait," lui dit sincèrement Minerva. "Je pense que Harry sera très heureux ici avec vous deux, Remus." Elle accepta son offre silencieuse de thé - lorsqu'il souleva la théière - et attendit qu'il l'ait servi avant de continuer. "Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je doute que vous ayez pu faire tout ce travail dans les quelques jours seulement depuis que Sirius a obtenu sa garde."

"Non, en effet." Remus lui raconta comment Sirius avait pris la Tête de la Maison des Black; leur plan pour faire blanchir le nom de Sirius; la découverte de la vie moldue de Harry Potter par le Ministère; le transfert immédiat de sa garde à Sirius, et l'accord passé pour que la nouvelle soit lentement révélée au public.

"Très franchement, nous pensions avoir encore au moins une bonne semaine de discussion avec Fudge pour obtenir sa garde," Remus lui passa un plat de scones chaud, "mais apparemment, Amelia Bones a été horrifiée par les Moldus et a insisté pour que la garde de Harry leur soit retirée immédiatement."

Minerva coupa son scone en deux. "J'aurais dû écouter mes instincts concernant ces moldus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai laissé Albus me convaincre de laisser Harry avec eux. Je venais juste d'apprendre pour Lily et James mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour l'abandonner comme je l'ai fait."

"Nous l'avons tous abandonné, Minerva," remarqua Remus. "Sirius l'a abandonné lorsqu'il a confié Harry à Hagrid - quelque chose qui le hante. Hagrid l'a abandonné croyant tout comme vous qu'Albus avait raison. Je me suis accroché aussi longtemps que possible mais même moi j'ai fini par l'abandonner parce que je devais vivre ma propre vie. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir fait cette erreur. Nous avons tous fait confiance à Albus pour s'occuper de Harry."

Minerva hocha la tête, acceptant le réconfort que ses mots lui offraient, avant de mordre dans son scone.

Remus beurra son propre scone avant de continuer. "Si le testament avait émergé plus tôt, je suis sûr que les choses auraient été différentes."

"Peut-être," Minerva essuya ses doigts sur une serviette, "bien que je me demande si je n'aurais tout de même pas laissé Albus me convaincre que Harry serait plus en sécurité avec les Moldus." Elle secoua la tête. "Je l'ai certainement laissé me convaincre que parler de sa famille à Harry était inapproprié, mais bon, j'essaye aussi de ne pas faire de favoritisme à l'école."

"Pas de favoritisme sauf en ce qui concerne le Quidditch?" la taquina Remus. "Vous avez fait de Harry le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle après tout."

"Ce n'était pas du favoritisme," lui répondit Minerva d'une voix hautaine, "c'était du désespoir, je ne voulais plus perdre face à Serpentard!"

Remus rigola.

"J'ai réalisé que j'ai fait des erreurs terribles avec Harry," lui confessa Minerva. "J'aurais pu m'arranger pour le rencontrer durant les vacances de Noël ou de Pâques pour lui parler de sa famille. Hagrid m'a dit que les Moldus ne lui avaient rien dit de sa famille et bien que je lui ai donné des photos pour l'album qu'il a fait...j'aurais dû faire plus."

"Je n'ai pas dit à Harry que je connaissais James non plus lorsque je l'ai rencontré," compatit Remus. "C'est difficile pour un professeur de communiquer ce genre d'informations personnelles à un étudiant. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était difficile jusqu'à ce que je devienne un professeur moi-même."

Minerva attrapa sa tasse de thé. "C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de demander un entretien avec Harry une fois que Sirius sera revenu et qu'il aura pris sa garde."

"Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord, mais en fait, Sirius a déjà la garde de Harry." Remus sourit en voyant son expression choquée.

"Mais Albus..."

"Pense que Harry est en voyage avec sa famille." Remus hocha la tête. "Comme Sirius le voulait. Il a pris Harry avec lui dans une clinique. Harry a été salement affecté par les Détraqueurs durant l'année dernière et outre ça...Sirius n'était pas content que Harry soit, eh bien, petit pour son âge, devrais-je dire? Il voulait que Harry soit complètement examiné."

"Une décision sage et responsable," approuva Minerva, en clignant des yeux avec surprise.

"J'espère que ça leur donnera le temps d'apprendre à se connaître," dit Remus.

"J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte lorsque j'ai vu la chouette de Harry dans sa chambre." Minerva le regarda fixement. "Albus ne sera pas content lorsqu'il réalisera que vous lui avez dissimulé ça."

"Il sera encore moins content lorsqu'il réalisera que Sirius n'est pas en Thaïlande," admit joyeusement Remus.

"Est-ce que je veux même savoir, Monsieur Lupin?" lui demanda Minerva avec une fausse sévérité.

Remus eut l'impression de redevenir un étudiant face à elle et gigota sur son siège. "Sirius a prédit qu'Albus voudrait lui parler une fois qu'il aurait appris qu'il avait la garde de Harry et qu'il me contacterait pour savoir où il est."

Minerva pinça les lèvres. "Vous avez envoyé Albus en Thaïlande?"

"Sirius et Harry rentrent demain. Je pense qu'une cérémonie d'adoption va bientôt suivre," lui dit Remus, "et ainsi, plus personne ne pourra essayer d'intervenir dans la situation familiale de Harry.

"Que votre confiance en Albus se soit érodée au point que vous preniez ces mesures..." soupira tristement Minerva.

Elle était encore déchirée, réalisa Remus; déchirée entre son respect et sa loyauté pour Albus et sa propre réalisation que les décisions d'Albus concernant Harry n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures - ainsi que sa culpabilité de l'avoir laissé prendre ces décisions malgré ses propres hésitations.

"Vous devez aussi vous rappeler que Sirius tient Albus responsable de son emprisonnement," lui dit doucement Remus. "Sirius ne m'en a pas beaucoup parlé mais je pense qu'il a vraiment été blessé par le fait de ne même pas avoir mérité une visite du leader de l'Ordre pour confirmer sa culpabilité, sans mentionner le fait qu'Albus n'ait pas accompli ses responsabilités de Président-Sorcier en s'assurant que Sirius ait bien eu un procès."

Minerva soupira lourdement. "Je ne peux pas vous blâmer, Sirius et vous," dit-elle doucement. "Tout comme je ne peux pas nier qu'Albus interviendrait s'il le pouvait." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne dirais pas à Albus que vous l'avez envoyé à la chasse au Nargole, Remus, mais seulement parce que je pense que Harry sera bien plus heureux ici qu'avec ces horribles Moldus."

"Merci, Minerva," lui dit Remus. "Il y a autre chose que Sirius voulait que j'aborde avec vous si le testament était lu avant son retour. Vous savez que vous étiez sur la liste de gardiens potentiels? Sirius espérait que vous accepteriez d'être nommée gardienne légale de Harry au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait."

"Mais vous..." La tasse de Minerva retomba bruyamment dans sa soucoupe.

"Je ne peux pas pour des raisons évidentes à moins que les lois concernant les loups-garous ne changent," lui dit Remus, blessé par cette admission. "Je crois que Sirius a ajouté une clause spécifiant que vous devez me donner accès à Harry et me garder comme Steward de la Maison des Potter." Il attrapa sa propre tasse et sirota une gorgée de thé pour se donner de la force. "Sirius voulait honorer les souhaits de James et Lily en suivant l'ordre qu'ils avaient décidé. Mais il a d'autres personnes en tête si vous refusez."

Minerva se secoua légèrement. "J'en serais honorée." Elle lui sourit. "Et je n'ai absolument aucune objection quant à la clause vous concernant, Remus. En effet, si une telle tragédie venait à se produire, j'apprécierai vraiment votre aide."

"J'en confirmerai les détails avec Brian, alors," lui dit Remus avec un sourire reconnaissant. "Et en parlant de Brian, je suppose que nous devrions discuter des changements que vous voulez faire à la bourse d'étude?"

"Bien sûr, vous êtes le Steward," réalisa Minerva à voix haute. Elle secoua la tête et sourit affectueusement à Remus. "Vous méritez cette position, Remus, bien que je me demande ce que la société va penser du fait que Sirius contrôle la Maison des Black et la régence de la Maison des Potter..."

"Ce sera certainement intéressant," Remus ouvrit le dossier et en tira un parchemin. "Tout d'abord, le changement que vous souhaitez apporter en nommant un adjoint volontaire pour vous aider dans la sélection des étudiants et agir en votre nom si vous ne pouvez le faire...ni Brian ni moi n'avons le moindre problème avec ça. Est-ce que vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier?"

"Je pensais à Filius. Il adorait Lily quand elle était étudiante et il a toujours eu un faible pour les étudiants Nés-Moldus," lui dit Minerva. "C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a fait l'autre suggestion."

"Filius serait parfait. La seule personne à laquelle je me serais vraiment opposé est Severus," lui expliqua Remus. "Bien qu'il était ami avec Lily...la façon dont il traite Harry est inacceptable."

"Je suis d'accord avec vous," lui dit Minerva. "Albus a parlé à Severus mais qui vivra verra."

"L'autre suggestion - qui est de Filius, c'est ça? - c'est un sentiment admirable de vouloir accorder la bourse rétroactivement pour l'étudiant Né-Moldu le plus méritant depuis quatre-vingt-deux, quand la bourse aurait dû commencer, ou l'accorder à deux étudiants pour les douze prochaines années," lui dit Remus. "Malheureusement, d'un point de vue légal, Brian me dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça sous les termes de la bourse actuelle. Cela étant dit, en tant que Steward de la Maison des Potter, je peux accepter de mettre en place un fond équivalent pour ce que nous appellerons le Prix Né-Moldu de Lily Potter. Vous pouvez l'accorder pour les douze prochaines années ou rétroactivement pour douze anciens étudiants méritant, un pour chaque année depuis mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-deux."

"Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire comme ça, ce serait plus approprié et éviterait tout risque de conflit à l'avenir," lui dit Minerva. "Je suggère, pour être impartial, de l'accorder aux étudiants Né-Moldus ayant les meilleurs notes à leur ASPIC depuis l'année scolaire quatre-vingt-deux à quatre-vingt-trois jusqu'à l'année dernière."

"Ça me va," dit Remus. "Si vous pouvez me fournir une liste de ces étudiants, je demanderai à Brian de préparer les papiers concernant le prix et ses conditions." Il se dit que Penelope le recevrait probablement; la jeune Assistante était occupée à cataloguer la bibliothèque du Manoir Black et elle en savourait chaque seconde.

"Merci," lui dit Minerva. "J'aimerai aussi impliquer Harry dans la bourse d'étude. J'aimerai avoir son avis sur les critères de sélection et il devrait au moins avoir accès à la liste des boursiers potentiels, ne serait-ce que sur le papier afin qu'il donne son opinion sur le sujet avant qu'un candidat ne soit choisi. Une fois ses études terminées, peut-être qu'il pourra même venir pour les entretiens, s'il le veut."

"Excellente idée," approuva Remus. "Sirius veut donner quelques tâches à Harry pour qu'il commence à apprendre comment être Patriarche d'une Maison. Ce serait parfait."

"Je dois bien avouer que Sirius fait preuve d'une maturité face à ses responsabilité qui me surprend, Remus." Minerva reposa sa tasse de thé et regarda autour de l'agréable véranda. "Cette maison sera formidable pour Harry."

"Nous allons faire de notre mieux," lui dit Remus. Il referma le dossier sur la bourse et tapota le livre qu'il avait aussi amené. "Minerva, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose. Ce livre contient un sort que Lily a lancé à Harry juste avant sa mort - en fait, c'est le sacrifice de sa vie pour le sauver qui a activé le sort. Nous pensons que c'est en partie grâce à ça que Harry a pu survivre au Sortilège de Mort. Il y a un second rituel pour...maintenir cette protection, que j'ai trouvé. J'aimerai une seconde opinion."

La théorie était simple: en cas d'adoption, les sorcières de la famille adoptive renouvelait la protection avec un simple rituel - il ne semblait pas nécessaire pour elles de mourir, heureusement - mais il se sentirait mieux si quelqu'un d'autre examinait le rituel au cas où il aurait loupé quelque chose.

Les sourcils de Minerva avaient presque disparu sous ses cheveux. "Je serai ravie d'y jeter un œil." Elle examina attentivement son visage. "Vous avez l'intention de l'exécuter si c'est possible?"

"Sirius fera tout le nécessaire pour protéger Harry, Minerva," lui répondit simplement Remus. "Tout." Il s'interrompit pour soutenir son regard. "Et moi aussi. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus jamais."

Son expression devint déterminée et elle hocha lentement la tête. "Moi non plus, Remus, moi non plus."

* * *

 _~Bulle Temporelle: 31 août 1994~_

Harry cria lorsque Huritt le tira à nouveau sous l'eau alors que Kimi aspergeait son cousin au pistolet à eau. La vue de son filleul en train de jouer avec un tel abandon sans soucis faisait sourire si largement que son visage lui faisait mal.

"C'est une vision de bonheur," dit Noshi, à côté de lui.

Ils surveillaient les enfants en train de jouer dans la piscine depuis la terrasse du chalet. C'est une fête d'adieux pour Harry et Sirius - surtout pour Harry - puisqu'ils repartaient le lendemain.

Sirius inclina son verre de jus de citrouille en direction de la piscine. "En effet. Je devrais vous remercier d'avoir fait les présentations. Harry s'est fait deux bons amis."

"Après ce qui s'est passé lundi, je suis surpris que vous me remerciez," lui répondit Noshi avec un sourire piteux.

Lundi.

Lundi quand Harry était allé dîner chez Huritt et que les trois adolescents avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mis la main sur de la bière avec laquelle ils s'étaient enivrés. Harry, une fois ivre, n'avait eu plus aucun contrôle sur sa magie et c'était un véritable miracle que les dégâts n'aient été confinés qu'à la chambre de Huritt. Heureusement, Huritt et Kimi s'en étaient sortis indemne. Les parents de Huritt avaient étaient prévenus par les protections de la maison et avaient réussi à rendre sa sobriété à Harry et à le ramener à la clinique pour qu'il passe la nuit en isolation avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sirius était passé par toute une palette d'émotions cette nuit-là - inquiet parce que Harry était en isolation, en colère parce que Harry s'était montré irresponsable en buvant, soulagé que Harry aille bien, un peu amusé aussi, pour être honnête parce que Harry se comportait comme un adolescent typique, et plus qu'anxieux lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il allait devoir rassembler tout son courage, être un parent et le punir.

"Comment Huritt s'est-il procuré cette bière, d'ailleurs?" demanda Sirius. Le calme et réfléchi Huritt aurait été la dernière personne qu'il aurait soupçonné de briser les règles. Mais là encore, Remus avait été pareil - en y repensant, il aurait dû le savoir.

"Son grand frère lui l'a fourni lorsqu'il a appris que Huritt avait rompu avec sa petite-amie," soupira Noshi. "Il a suggéré à Huritt de noyer son chagrin. Leur mère leur en veut à tous les deux. J'ai dû intervenir pour que Huritt puisse assister à ce repas."

"Merci," lui murmura Sirius. "Je peux comprendre son point de vue. Harry et moi avons eu une longue conversation au sujet de sa punition...mais je ne pouvais pas le priver d'aujourd'hui pour une première offense."

"Une première offense?" répéta Noshi, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

"Le système de punition de Charlus Potter. Je me suis dit que James l'aurait utilisé avec Harry et que Harry le respecterait en apprenant que c'était le système de son grand-père," lui expliqua Sirius. "Pour les infractions mineures, il y a trois étape de punition. Première offense: on fait quelque chose tout en sachant ou en suspectant que c'est mal mais sans en anticiper les conséquences. Seconde offense: on refait quelque chose tout en sachant que c'est mal et en en connaissant les conséquences. Troisième offense: on est un récidiviste et on se moque clairement des conséquences. Après il y a les infractions majeures, considérées comme des offenses capitales - des choses qu'on a pas le droit de faire sous n'importe quelle circonstances, des règles qui ne peuvent être brisées telles que blesser quelqu'un à moins que ce ne soit en self-défense, détruire délibérément des choses sous l'effet de la colère...ce genre de chose."

"Et les punitions augmentent en fonction de la sévérité de l'offense?" Noshi hocha la tête. "C'est un bon système."

"J'ai aussi suivi les conseils de la Guérisseuse Fay en demandant à Harry son avis sur les punitions infligées pour chaque offense." Sirius sirota une gorgée de jus de citrouille. "Elle avait raison, il a apprécié ça. Il sait exactement ce qui l'attend maintenant et il est d'accord avec les punitions. Pour lundi, il a perdu son droit de voler et a été privé de sortie pendant une semaine, et son interdiction de voir ses amis, puisqu'il n'a pas agi seul, n'a été révoquée qu'aujourd'hui parce que les circonstances sont exceptionnelles."

"Une punition juste," commenta Noshi. "Je suis content que les conseils de la Guérisseuse Fay vous aient aidé."

"Elle m'a aussi dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit suffisamment à l'aise pour tester notre relation en faisant une bêtise," commenta Sirius, pince-sans-rire. "Ce n'est pas exactement la preuve que j'aurais aimé avoir qu'il s'est fait au changement de situation."

Noshi rigola brièvement. "Mais elle a raison; qu'il se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour tester vos limites _est_ encourageant."

"Je déteste devoir le punir," admit Sirius. "J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur après tout ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais adolescent. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit adulte pour ne plus avoir à le punir."

"J'étais aussi content lorsque mes enfants sont devenus adultes mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu la possibilité de les punir lorsqu'ils sont stupides," commenta Noshi. "Les parents ne gagnent jamais."

"Je suppose," rigola Sirius. Il se calma ensuite, ses yeux retournant à Harry, qui s'était emparé du pistolet à eau et qui tirait sur Kimi. "Je suis aussi très soulagé qu'on ait découvert son problème avec l'alcool ici et non pas à la maison."

"Il faudra que vous vous assuriez qu'il comprenne bien les dangers encourus," confirma Noshi. "Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adulte et que le contrôle de sa magie soit comme une seconde nature pour lui...et même alors, je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait bien prudent de boire de l'alcool au vu des pouvoirs qu'il a."

"C'est un bon gamin donc je doute que la situation se reproduise un jour," lui dit Sirius. "Mais je lui en reparlerai."

"Et vous, Sirius?" lui demanda Noshi. "Prêt à rentrer à la maison ?"

"D'un côté, non," admit Sirius avec un long soupir. "Ici nous sommes en sécurité - dissimulés au monde. Alors que j'aurais beaucoup à faire pour protéger convenablement Harry une fois de retour à la maison; je vais devoir me plonger dans la politique. Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'y être."

"Et d'un autre côté?"

"Notre nouvelle maison devrait être prête et j'ai hâte de la voir," lui dit Sirius, "et je veux que Harry trouve ses marques et que nous puissions vivre comme une famille avant qu'il ne doive retourner à Poudlard."

"Vous préféreriez qu'il n'y aille pas," devina Noshi, en voyant la grimace de Sirius.

"Il s'est retrouvé en danger chaque année où il y a été. L'année dernière, c'était en partie ma faute et je le reconnais mais..." Sirius soupira. "Je préfèrerai lui enseigner à la maison pour s'avoir qu'il est en sécurité mais comme Moony me l'a fait remarquer, ce que je voudrais vraiment, ce serait l'emballer dans du coton et le cacher pour le reste de sa vie, ce qui est impossible. Donc...il a des amis à Poudlard; il aime être là-bas. Je ne l'empêcherai pas d'y retourner."

Noshi lui tapota l'épaule. "Sage est l'homme qui n'essaye pas d'arrêter le buffle qui charge."

Sirius sourit à ce proverbe et hocha la tête.

"Vous êtes en parfaite santé, Sirius. Votre esprit est à nouveau entier; votre corps est fort," lui dit fermement Noshi. "Si Harry et vous continuez sur cette lancée, je pense que vous trouverez tous deux beaucoup de bonheur et d'amour dans vos vie."

"Je l'espère," dit Sirius avec ferveur. Surtout qu'il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de parler avec Harry..."

Le groupe se sépara après le dîner et Sirius regarda Harry dire au-revoir à ses amis avec une sympathie toute nostalgique et de l'amusement en voyant Kimi embrasser Harry sur la joue et le rougissement qui colora son visage en réponse.

"Tu leur écriras," commenta Sirius après que la porte se soit fermée et que Harry se soit effondré dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

"Je sais mais c'est pas pareil."

La voix de Harry était légèrement pleurnicharde. C'était vraiment une preuve de l'amour qu'il avait pour lui de trouver ça plus adorable qu'irritant, songea affectueusement Sirius.

"On peut revenir l'année prochaine," lui dit Sirius en attisant le feu, "ou ils pourraient venir nous rendre visite."

"Ouais?" Harry se redressa à cette idée. "Ce serait cool."

Sirius haussa les sourcils; l'accent et les mots de Harry étaient devenus Américains mais il était convaincu que ça disparaîtrait une fois qu'ils seraient de retour en Angleterre. "Nous verrons ce que donne votre correspondance. Si tu es encore en contact avec eux à Pâques, j'écrirai à Noshi pour voir si on pourrait organiser une visite."

Kimi et Huritt pourraient leur rendre visite mais Sirius voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité avant de les inviter. Si Peter avait trouvé Voldemort...

"Alors," Sirius arrêta d'attiser le feu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'un nœud se créait dans son estomac. "Il y a quelque chose d'important que je veux te demander avant qu'on reparte."

Le regard de Harry croisa le sien et Sirius y vit apparaître une pointe d'incertitude.

"Je t'aime, Harry, et j'aimerai vraiment t'adopter," lui dit rapidement Sirius. "Si tu veux."

Harry l'observa longuement. Soudainement, il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qu'il écrasa dans une étreinte d'ours.

Sirius vacilla légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre, serrant Harry tout aussi fort. Il pouvait sentir Harry trembler et il lui caressa le dos d'une manière apaisante. "J'en conclus que c'est un oui?"

Harry hocha la tête mais ne dit rien et Sirius le laissa reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Harry finit par se reculer en glissant sa main sous ses lunettes. "Oui," sa voix se brisa sur le mot et Sirius ravala son besoin de le consoler et de le reprendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le relâcher en voyant la détermination de Harry à lui parler, "j'aimerai ça, être adopté."

Sirius le reprit dans ses bras, il ne put pas s'en empêcher, ses propres larmes lui brûlant les yeux et la gorge. Finalement, ils finirent tous deux par se reculer en s'essuyant honteusement le visage.

"Eh bien, on fait bien la paire, n'est-ce pas?" dit Sirius et il vit une pointe de joie apparaître dans les yeux de Harry à cette déclaration. Il l'entraîna vers le canapé pour s'asseoir. "Donc je suppose que tu ne sais rien du rituel d'adoption?"

Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Ça se passe comment?"

"C'est de la magie familiale. C'est très simple, vraiment. Je m'ouvre le doigt, fait couler un peu de sang dans un bol rituel et je prête serment de te prendre pour fils. Tu fais pareil sauf que tu prêtes serment de me prendre pour père," continua Sirius. "Légalement, ça ne vaut rien, et nous devrons quand même remplir des papiers pour le BOS d'un point de vue légal, mais d'un point de vue magique, tu seras mon fils."

"Donc je deviendrai un Black au lieu d'un Potter?" lui demanda Harry, ses yeux verts brillant de confusion. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne serai plus l'Héritier Potter ou..."

"Non, non," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Tu seras toujours l'héritier de ton père sur tous les points - celui de ta mère aussi. Ils t'ont fait donc tu es à eux - _pour toujours_. L'adoption ne fera que m'ajouter magiquement à la liste de tes parents. Quant à ton nom..." il agita sa main vers Harry, "tu pourrais être Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black ou Lord Harry James Potter-Black ou encore Harry James Black, Lord Potter-Black. C'est comme tu veux. Cela étant dit...Potter, ben c'est...c'est le nom de ton père et je respecte ça. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ que tu prennes mon nom. Honnêtement, je pense que tu seras toujours connu comme Harry Potter dans notre monde, que tu changes ton nom ou pas."

"Je ne sais pas," lui dit Harry, "Je veux dire, je pense que tu as raison en disant que même si je change mon nom, les gens m'appelleront toujours Harry Potter mais j'aime l'idée de ne _pas_ être _cet_ Harry Potter."

"Ben, t'as le temps d'y réfléchir." Sirius tapota le bras de Harry. "D'autres questions?"

Harry se gratta le front, sa cicatrice effacée plus précisément, et se mordit la lèvre. "Qu'est ce qui se passera si t'as d'autres enfants?"

Sirius songea que c'était très peu probable, bien que ce soit une possibilité que son propre Guérisseur Mental l'avait invité à considérer. Son éducation ne lui avait tout simplement pas permit de considérer les relations et le mariage comme quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une manœuvre politique, mais plus tard, James et Lily l'avaient convaincu de ne vouloir que ce qu'ils avaient - un amour réel et un partenariat sincère. Mais il savait qu'il avait du mal avec la moindre intimité émotionnelle et ça ne promettait rien de bon pour le seul genre de relation qu'il accepterait, et il ne voyait pas la moindre raison politique d'épouser qui que ce soit.

"Si je venais à me marier et à avoir des enfants, je te considérerai toujours comme mon premier-né," répondit Sirius. "Je te considère comme mon premier-né."

"Mais...ce serait pas injuste que j'hérite de tout si tu as tes propres enfants? Ne devraient-ils pas tout avoir?" insista Harry.

Sirius sourit. "Ce _ne_ serait _pas_ injuste parce que tu _es_ un de mes enfants. Si j'ai d'autres enfants, alors oui, ils recevront de l'argent et des propriétés dans mon testament, mais je voudrais quand même que tu hérites du reste puisque tu es mon Héritier." Il fit un vague geste de la main. "Écoute, si après ma mort, tu veux nommer un de mes enfants Héritier de la Maison des Black pour qu'ils prennent la Tête de la Maison après ta mort, tu peux. Ou tu pourrais nommer ton fils aîné Héritier des deux Maisons, ou nommé un enfant Héritier de la Maison des Potter et un autre Héritier de la Maison des Black. Mais vraiment, tout ça est très hypothétique vu que tous ces enfants, les tiens comme les miens, sont imaginaires pour le moment."

"Je suppose," accepta vaguement Harry.

"L'autre raison pour laquelle je préférerai que tu sois le prochain Patriarche de la Maison des Black est politique," admit Sirius. "Si la Maison doit rebâtir sa réputation différemment, alors elle doit être menée par des sorciers qui sont loyaux à la Lumière. Donc si un Potter, toi, dirige la Maison, ça nous aiderait à changer notre réputation. Et je doute que tu auras le moindre problème avec le rituel d'Héritier; tu es un sorcier puissant et la magie familiale adore le pouvoir."

Harry hocha la tête. "Tu voulais que je fasse le rituel d'Héritage pour la magie Potter une fois qu'on serait rentré de toutes façons, non?" Ils en avaient parlé au cours de la dernière leçon de politique.

Sirius lui fit un large sourire. "Oui, et nous ferons définitivement le rituel d'Héritage Potter d'abord. La Magie des Black est d'origine Noire et je veux que tu sois protégé par la Magie Blanche des Potter d'abord. Nous devrons aussi trouver des témoins pour le rituel d'adoption, ce qui nous prendra quelques jours."

Harry hocha la tête avant de bailler.

"Au lit," décida Sirius. "On doit se lever tôt demain." Il savoura la brève étreinte que lui donna Harry avant de le regarder partir dans sa chambre avec une joie extatique; Harry avait accepté l'adoption. Il fit une petite danse de joie devant la cheminée avant d'éteindre le feu et d'aller se coucher aussi.

L'aube arriva bien trop tôt. Harry fit semblant de râler avant de reprendre la potion rajeunissante et dès que le Harry âgé de cinq ans fut de retour, il fut aussi mignon et adorable que la première fois - et il voulut récupérer sa peluche.

Amusé, Sirius le regarda faire complètement fondre la Guérisseuse Fay et le Docteur Jordan. Il secoua la tête lorsque Harry serra Noshi dans ses bras pour lui dire au-revoir, sans jamais lâcher sa peluche. Si seulement il avait un appareil photo, songea Sirius, les possibilités de chantage étaient immenses.

Harry monta dans la voiture où un Mike souriant attendait pour les ramener à l'aéroport. Sirius se tourna ensuite vers les Guérisseurs pour leur dire au-revoir à son tour.

"N'oubliez pas de continuer vous exercices," insista le Docteur Jordan en acceptant son étreinte.

La Guérisseuse Fay, une jeune brune, s'essuya discrètement les yeux. "Harry va me manquer. Assurez-vous bien qu'il fasses ses exercices d'Occlumancie et si vous avez besoin du moindre conseil..."

"Merci," lui dit Sirius avec une reconnaissance sincère.

"Je pense que mes collègues vous ont tout dit." Noshi lui tendit la main et Sirius la serra chaleureusement.

Noshi se figea et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide avant de se reposer sur Sirius avec une gravité qui lui noua l'estomac.

"Quoi?" demanda Sirius lorsque le vieux sorcier lui serra la main.

"Vous me ramènerez Harry une seconde fois," lui dit Noshi avec un profond soupir. "Il affrontera un grand danger et vous l'amènerez ici pour guérir."

Sirius frissonna, une sueur froide recouvrant tout son corps. "Quand?"

Noshi haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse. "D'ici un an, peut-être plus." Il grimaça. "Je n'en suis pas certain.

Sirius hocha brusquement la tête, se rappelant de leur conversation sur les Visions et les prophéties. "Merci pour tout."

"Au-revoir, mon ami," lui dit Noshi.

Sirius monta dans la voiture et convainquit Harry de le laisser l'attacher. Mais alors que la voiture s'éloignait de la clinique, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de vouloir retourner à l'abri de la bulle temporelle.

Il regarda Harry qui lui fit un large sourire.

Au diable la vision que Noshi avait Vu. Sirius sourit à son filleul et lui caressa la tête.

Il protégerait Harry; il le protégerait quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	15. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **Partie 4: Monter l'Équipe Pronglet (La Farce Tous-Contre-Dumbledore)**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 15 -**

 _~4 juillet 1994~_

Augusta Longbottom était une femme formidable. Effrayante était le mot que Remus avait utilisé lorsqu'il avait souhaité bon courage à Sirius lorsque celui-ci avait quitté la Maison du Griffon ce matin-là. Harry s'était contenté de rire et de lui dire de passer le bonjour à Neville de sa part. Il sourit en se rappelant de la scène familiale du déjeuner. Harry et lui avaient été fous de joie d'être réunis avec Remus et encore plus enchantés d'entendre comment Remus avait envoyé Dumbledore en Thaïlande.

Sirius était certain qu'Augusta le faisait attendre dans son boudoir juste pour le voir transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il lissa sa robe formelle noire, avec sa rangée de minuscules boutons noirs qui descendaient du haut de son col haut jusqu'à sa taille et qu'il avait mis une éternité à fermer. Les blasons des Maisons des Black et des Potter décoraient le côté droit de son torse. Sa robe s'ouvrait à la taille, s'évasant pour lui laisser sa liberté de mouvements et il avait opté pour un pantalon en cuir noir moldu en-dessous - ça coûtait peut-être cher mais c'était très pratique et pouvait protéger la peau comme il l'avait découvert à l'époque où il avait sa moto. Des bottes en peau de dragon au prix très élevé complétaient sa tenue. Il ajusta les manches larges de sa robe, qui lui laissaient un accès facile à sa baguette.

Harry avait fait le rituel d'héritage pour la Maison des Potter le matin-même à Gringotts. La magie familiale était immédiatement devenue le totem griffon doré approbateur et l'anneau de Patriarche de la Maison était apparu sur le doigt de Harry. Ça lui avait donné accès au coffre-fort des Potter et il avait levé certains des effets du Fidelius de Mort pour qu'ils puissent accéder aux propriétés des Potter. Harry avait été enchanté de pouvoir examiner certaines de ses affaires et il s'était jeté sur le vieux coffre d'école de son père. Sirius soupçonnait Harry de vouloir les journaux d'animagus de James.

Un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte fit lever Sirius, juste à temps pour accueillir l'entrée d'Augusta. Ses cheveux gris étaient retenus dans un haut chignon serré et son visage âgé était sévère et renfermé. Elle portait une robe formelle d'un pourpre profond, décorée par le blason de la Maison des Longbottom. Elle avait aussi un col haut, mais des manches étroites et elle semblait encore plus inconfortable que celle de Sirius.

Il s'inclina et attrapa sa main tendue pour déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges avant de se relever et de croiser son regard avec détermination. Il avait définitivement besoin de son courage de Gryffondor, considéra Sirius avec un rire silencieux.

"Madame Longbottom, merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir," lui dit sincèrement Sirius.

Augusta lui fit signe de s'asseoir et s'installa en face de lui, ses yeux étudiants les deux blasons et son anneau avec une soudaine réalisation. "Puis-je vous offrir des rafraîchissements, Lord Black?"

"Seulement si vous souhaitez vous abreuver vous-même," répondit Sirius, en suivant la danse des formalités.

Augusta agita une petite clochette et un elfe de maison apparut. "Du thé et des biscuits pour mon invité et moi-même." L'elfe disparut et un instant plus tard, un plateau de thé apparut sur la petite table entre eux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne firent que parler des préférences de Sirius en matière de thé.

"Veuillez m'excuser d'être aussi directe mais je suis surprise par votre anneau," lui dit Augusta alors qu'ils sirotaient tous les deux leur thé. "Il y a des rumeurs circulant sur l'apparition d'un nouveau Lord Black mais l'opinion générale est que ce n'est pas _vous_."

" Une situation qui me convient parfaitement pour le moment," reconnut Sirius. "J'aimerai que toutes mes affaires soient en ordre avant l'annonce formelle que je ferais à la séance du Magenmagot de jeudi." Il sirota une gorgée de son thé avant de reposer sa tasse. "J'apprécierai votre discrétion jusqu'à la session."

Elle inclina la tête. "J'ai bien peur d'avoir besoin d'une clarification; êtes-vous ici pour la Maison des Potter ou pour la Maison des Black?"

"J'aimerai commencer par parler d'affaires concernant la Maison des Potter et la Maison des Longbottom. Mais ensuite, j'apprécierai que la Régente de la Maison des Longbottom accorde une audience au Patriarche de la Maison des Black."

"Accordé," dit sèchement Augusta. "Je vous écoute."

"Lord Potter envoie ses salutations à l'Héritier de la Maison des Longbottom et vous-même. Il n'a que très récemment découvert son héritage et l'alliance qui existait autrefois entre les Maisons," lui dit-il formellement. "Nous souhaiterions un renouvellement de cette alliance."

Les yeux clairs d'Augusta pétillèrent avec intérêt. "Eh bien, voilà qui répond à nombre de questions. Je suppose que Dumbledore n'a rien dit de ses responsabilités au garçon?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas de sa responsabilité légale de le faire bien que certains pourraient dire que ça aurait dû tomber sous ses responsabilités de Président Sorcier," dit-il diplomatiquement. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire qu'une autre des Nobles et Très Anciennes famille aurait pu intervenir - comme les Longbottom qui avait une très forte alliance avec les Potter par le passé.

"Quel agenda aura la Maison des Potter sous son nouveau Lord?"

"Respect de la culture et des traditions sorcières," commença Sirius, "mais égalité pour tous les sorciers et les sorcières, y compris ceux ayant d'autres origines ou des infections telles que la lycanthropie. Il souhaiterait avoir de meilleures relations avec les races magique, une approche sensée du contrôle des créatures magiques, et une meilleure relation avec le gouvernement Moldu."

"Cela ressemble remarquablement à l'agenda de Charlus Potter," dit lentement Augusta. "En encore plus ambitieux."

Sirius se permit un petit sourire. "Harry me fait souvent penser à Charlus. C'est un jeune homme remarquable."

"Et c'est vraiment _son_ agenda?" insista Augusta.

"Il a eu des leçons accélérées en politique mais c'est son agenda," confirma Sirius. Il avait été fier de Harry après leur dernière leçon qui avait servi à déterminer le point de vue de Harry sur certains points politiques critiques. Harry était fermement pour l'égalitarisme avec un fort sens de la justice.

"Bon, nos agendas sont semblables bien qu'il nous faudra faire attention aux détails." Augusta fronça les sourcils. "Je suppose que sa demande d'égalité rejette la suprématie des Sang-Purs mais pourquoi égalité pour tous les sorciers et les _sorcières_? Pourquoi faire la différence?"

"Harry pense que les sorcières devraient avoir les mêmes droits que les sorciers. Dans notre société actuelle, la plupart des Sièges du Magenmagot, notamment ceux des Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons en particulier, sont hérités de manière patriarcale: le garçon aîné de la lignée hérite; les filles n'héritent que s'il n'y a pas de candidat mâle. Harry pense que ce devrait tout simplement être l'enfant aîné donnant ainsi aux sorcières le droit d'hériter elles-aussi." Sirius changea légèrement de position. "La magie familiale acceptera une fille donc ça ne posera pas de problème."

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Augusta. "Je me rappelles de conversations que j'ai eu avec Dorea et Minerva dans ma jeunesse où nous disions la même chose. La notion d'origines et d'infections - qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Notre Steward, Remus Lupin, est atteint de Lycanthropie. Harry a vu la discrimination dont il souffre et il désapprouve. Pour lui, Remus est un sorcier avant tout et il devrait recevoir de l'aide pour contrôler sa Lycanthropie grâce à la potion Tue-Loup plutôt que d'être rejeté."

"Une perspective intéressante que Frank aurait approuvé. Je crois qu'il connaissait Lupin," commenta Augusta.

"Oui, grâce à James," lui dit Sirius. "Nous avons aussi un peu parlé de la discrimination existante à l'encontre des sorciers et sorcières ayant du sang de Veela ou de Géant ou de Gobelin. Harry considère que ce n'est qu'une autre expression de la suprématie des Sang-Purs."

"Je ne peux qu'être d'accord," murmura Augusta. Elle tapota l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. "Et le reste de son agenda?"

"Harry pense que nous devrions essayer d'avoir de meilleures relations avec les autres races magiques telles que les Géants, les Centaures, les Elfes de maison et les Gobelins surtout considérant les races qui interagissent régulièrement avec les sorciers. Mais il reconnaît le besoin d'assurer un contrôle des dragons, des hippogriffes et des autres créatures magiques. Il pense que l'administration actuelle confond souvent les races magiques avec les créatures magiques. Il pense aussi qu'une meilleure relation avec le gouvernement Moldu serait bénéfique au maintien du Secret Magique."

"Pour des leçons accélérées en politique, il se débrouille bien. Son agenda est semblable au nôtre," dit Augusta après un long moment de considération. "Donc, en principe, la Maison des Longbottom serait ravie de renouveler notre alliance. Quels en seraient les termes?"

"Officiellement, les mêmes termes qu'autrefois: aide et support mutuel pour des objectifs communs. J'apprécierai aussi votre aide pour rebâtir les autres alliances des Potter qui se sont éteintes depuis quatre-vingt-un," répondit immédiatement Sirius, heureux d'avoir eu un accord de principe aussi rapidement. "Officieusement, Harry aimerait votre permission pour pouvoir cultiver une relation plus proche avec Neville - peut-être en l'invitant à se joindre à certaines des leçons qu'il aura cet été? Jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne sa garde, Harry ne savait pas qu'Alice était sa marraine, et il ne savait pas non plus que James et Lily étaient le parrain et la marraine de Neville."

"Vous savez, Albus Dumbledore devra répondre de beaucoup de chose devant ce jeune homme," soupira Augusta.

"Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous," lui dit Sirius avec ferveur.

Augusta l'étudia songeusement. "La Maison des Potter ne formera pas d'alliance avec le Président Sorcier?"

"La Maison des Potter se dressera pour elle-même," déclara Sirius, d'une voix sans équivoque. "La dernière alliance était inégale au mieux, et subjuguait la Maison des Potter à l'agenda de Dumbledore au pire. Je pense que c'était en partie dû à notre jeunesse; James était très loyal et il avait l'habitude que Dumbledore soit en position d'autorité en tant que Directeur de Poudlard et Leader de l'Ordre - nous l'étions tous."

"Oui," confirma Augusta avec un lourd soupir. "Frank était affecté de la même façon."

"Cependant, je suis bien conscient que le Président Sorcier soutient l'agenda de la Maison des Potter. En principe, je ne refuserai pas une possible alliance si elle est demandée, mais en tant que Régent, je n'accepterai pas la moindre alliance sans d'autres serments du Président Sorcier nous garantissant l'indépendance de la Maison des Potter."

Augusta l'étudia suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il doive résister à l'envie de gigoter. "Je peux voir pouvoir Arcturus vous a nommé son Héritier. Bien que j'ai haï son agenda, son talent pour naviguer dans la sphère politique était immense; vous semblez en avoir hérité."

Ces mots coupèrent le souffle de Sirius; il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il avait été complimenté ou insulté.

"La Maison des Longbottom juge vos termes acceptables." Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota la table basse. Un bol rituel apparut, accompagné d'un petit couteau. Elle s'entailla le doigt et laissa couler quelques gouttes de son sang. "Moi, Augusta Beatrice Longbottom, jure en tant que Régente que la Maison des Longbottom renouvelle son serment d'Alliance d'Aide et Support Mutuel avec la Maison des Potter. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Sirius attrapa le couteau qu'elle lui tendait et laissa son sang se mélanger au sien. "Moi, Sirius Orion Black, jure en tant que Régent que la Maison des Potter renouvelle son serment d'Alliance d'Aide et Support Mutuel avec la Maison des Longbottom. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Le bol scintilla; un griffon doré et un ours apparurent brièvement avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Augusta poussa un petit soupir. "Voilà qui est fait. J'attendrai une liste des leçons pour pouvoir choisir celles auxquelles Neville assistera."

"Très bien. En accord avec notre alliance formelle, il y a des choses dont je dois immédiatement vous parler," lui dit Sirius en attrapant son thé. Il lui expliqua que Voldemort était encore en vie, lui parla des Horcruxes en termes très vagues et finit en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, l'évasion de Peter ainsi que la prophétie que Harry avait entendu.

"Quel est le plan?" lui demanda Augusta. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et deux traînées rouges couvraient ses joues. Elle était furieuse.

"J'ai prévu d'en informer les autorités demain - nous ne savons pas vraiment l'étendue de ce que Dumbledore a partagé avec le DJM et le DDM. Ensuite, nous travaillerons avec eux pour éliminer les choses qui gardent Voldemort en vie." Sirius s'interrompit. "Nous pensons qu'une autre prophétie existe - une prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort."

Augusta grimaça. "En effet." Elle soupira, faisant plus que son âge pendant un instant. "Frank m'en a parlé avant qu'ils n'aillent se cacher. Elle aurait pu concerner Neville, vous voyez."

"C'est ce que nous avons conclus," admit Sirius.

"Cette prophétie a été donnée à Albus Dumbledore par Sybill Trelawney durant son entretien d'embauche, l'année où les garçons sont nés," lui dit Augusta. "Elle parlait d'un bébé ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, né lorsque mourrait le septième, de parents l'ayant par trois fois défié. Frank m'a dit qu'il y a autre chose mais c'est tout ce que je sais." Elle le regarda avec intérêt. "Je suppose qu'Albus a conclu qu'elle parlait de votre filleul puisqu'il m'a une fois dit que ma famille n'était plus en danger - comme si ça aurait pu me réconforter après ce qui est arrivé à Frank et Alice."

Sirius resta silencieux. Il devrait parler des LeStrange lorsqu'il s'entretiendrait avec Augusta en tant que Patriarche de la Maison des Black.

Augusta fronça les sourcils. "Bon, au moins, nous savons la vérité et nous avons un plan." Elle se renfonça sur son siège bien que son dos resta raide comme un piquet. "Merci pour ces informations."

"Merci de m'avoir dit ce que vous savez de la prophétie," répondit Sirius. "Ce sera plus facile pour Harry et moi de la traquer au DDM." Il fit claquer ses mains. "Mon dernier point au nom de la Maison des Potter est de vous inviter, vous-même et l'Héritier de la Maison des Longbottom, à assister à l'adoption de Lord Potter dans la Maison des Black après-demain."

Augusta haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Elle pinça les lèvres. "Il me semble opportun de passer à l'audience que je vous accordé plus tôt, Lord Black."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Oui." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Ma Maison a fait du tort à la vôtre. Bellatrix LeStrange est ma cousine; Rodolphus est le mari de ma cousine. La Maison des Black a la Primauté dans leur contrat de mariage; leur lignée tombe sous la mienne. Je ne peux effacer ce qu'ils ont fait mais je souhaiterai vous offrir une restitution."

Un muscle sauta dans la joue d'Augusta et son regard devint glacial. "Et qu'offrirait la Maison des Black en restitution à la Maison des Longbottom pour la perte de son Lord et de sa Lady, pour les dommages causés à son Héritier?"

"Mercredi, je vais tenir une réunion de famille. In absentia, je les nommerai tous Parjureurs envers la Maison des Black par leur décision de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et j'appellerai la magie familiale pour qu'elle délivre son Jugement. Ils perdront leur magie." Il s'interrompit un moment pour permettre à Augusta d'absorber ses paroles.

"Jugement," répéta Augusta. "Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la magie familiale être invoquée pour un tel acte."

"Je vais aussi dissoudre le contrat de mariage entre la Maison des Black et la Maison des LeStrange et saisir le coffre-fort des LeStrange en compensation. Le patrimoine et les artéfacts resteront en possession des Black mais tout le reste sera remis à la Maison des Longbottom pour couvrir les soins délivrés à Frank et Alice. Bella sera ensuite expulsée de la Maison des Black."

Elle hocha brusquement la tête.

"Je me propose aussi d'assumer la responsabilité financière de l'éducation de l'Héritier des Longbottom. Je mettrai à votre disposition un coffre-fort couvrant les frais des années d'étude à venir, incluant un Master si Neville souhaite en réaliser un. La Maison des Longbottom sera remboursée pour les trois dernières années," continua Sirius.

Les lèvres d'Augusta blanchirent lorsqu'elle les pinça fermement. "J'accepte la restitution de la Maison des Black."

"Depuis ce matin, la Maison des Black est formellement alliée à la Maison des Potter," lui dit doucement Sirius. Harry et lui avaient prêté serments après que Harry ait complété son rituel d'héritage. "Un jour, j'espère que nous pourrons nous allier aussi à la Maison des Longbottom."

"Un jour," accepta Augusta, "mais pas aujourd'hui. Nous serons, cependant, honorés d'assister à l'adoption pour soutenir Lord Potter."

Elle se remit debout et Sirius comprit que l'audience était finie. Il se leva et s'inclina.

"Notre elfe vous accompagnera à la Cheminette," lui dit Augusta, en lui tendant la main, alors que l'elfe réapparaissait. "Merci d'être venu."

"Merci de m'avoir reçu," répondit Sirius en embrassant ses phalanges pour lui dire au-revoir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Augusta quitta la pièce.

Il suivit l'elfe de maison et vérifia l'heure qu'il était. Il était pile dans les temps: c'était presque l'heure d'aller dîner chez les Granger.

* * *

Hedwig chuinta lorsque Harry prit un brusque virage sur son balai et admira à nouveau la maison et ses entourages. Sa nouvelle maison était super - chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle n'était pas aussi formelle que le Manoir des Black, ce qui était un véritable soulagement et il adorait la plaque qui disait 'Pronglet' sur la porte de sa chambre;ainsi que les photos sur la cheminée de ses parents, des Maraudeurs (sans Peter) et quelques photos de Sirius, Remus et lui. Dobby avait été une énorme surprise, mais tant que l'elfe n'essayait pas activement de lui sauver la vie, il était un bon elfe, et il était prêt à tout pour Harry.

Ça lui faisait bizarre cependant de ne pas avoir de corvée à faire. Mais Sirius l'avait informé qu'à compter de la semaine prochaine, Harry aurait des leçons de culture et d'étiquette pour aller avec les leçons de magie et de politique qu'il avait déjà, et Sirius lui avait aussi clairement dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry commence à effectuer des tâches associées à la Maison des Potter. Donc Harry irait examiner certaines des propriétés Potter avec Remus, et il serait aussi activement impliqué dans la bourse d'étude de sa mère. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Sirius espérait offrir les leçons appropriées à certains des amis de Harry donc il ne subirait pas tout ça seul. Harry l'avait questionné sur son autorisation à faire de la magie puisque il était un sorcier de premier cycle mais Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils demanderaient une exception pour raison médicale, et de toute façon, le Ministère serait incapable de détecter de la magie effectuée sous Fidelius.

Hedwig volait autour de lui et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Reg se joindre à elle. Le resplendissant hibou noir de la Maison des Black semblait beaucoup apprécier Hedwig, qui l'ignorait complètement. Dobby avait construit une volière juste à côté de la chambre de Remus pour les trois oiseaux de la maison mais Hedwig préférait sa perche dans la chambre de Harry. Harry se dit distraitement que c'était très pratique d'avoir différents hiboux pour différents besoins - Hooter était _très_ discret - et Harry comprenait certainement le besoin d'être discret.

Il trouvait hilarant que Dumbledore soit apparemment à la recherche de Sirius en Thaïlande. Il se serait senti désolé pour Dumbledore mais il se doutait que si son Directeur d'école savait où était Harry, il essayerait de le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Sirius et Remus étaient bien décidé à ce que ça n'arrive jamais.

Harry fronça les sourcils en redressant son balai. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione et Ron. Kimi et Huritt luis manquaient déjà - il avait hâte de parler d'eux à Hermione et Ron - mais il devait attendre que le temps normal se synchronise avec le temps qu'il avait passé dans la bulle avant de pouvoir leur écrire.

Un cri sur la terre ferme attira son attention et il baissa la tête. Il fit signe à Remus, qui était sorti de la maison et lui indiquait qu'il était l'heure de se préparer. Il ignora la pointe de déception qu'il ressentit et plongea vers le sol; Hedwig et Reg à sa suite.

Remus semblait un peu pâle lorsque Harry descendit de son balai. "Faut-il vraiment que tu plonges aussi rapidement?"

"Je plonge encore plus vite pendant le Quidditch," lui fit remarquer Harry.

"Ne m'en parle pas," répliqua Remus, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de le pousser doucement vers la maison, "je ferais probablement une crise cardiaque durant un de tes match."

Harry lui fit un large sourire. Remus et Sirius lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient l'intention de venir à Poudlard pour voir ses matchs et il ressentait une vague de chaleur à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette idée.

"Va te doucher et mets des vêtements moldus. N'oublie pas que tu vas dîner chez les Granger," lui ordonna Remus.

"Merci d'avoir organisé cette soirée, Remus," lui dit sincèrement Harry. Remus avait organisé beaucoup de choses durant la semaine où Sirius et lui avaient été absents.

Remus lui sourit avant de le pousser en direction de l'escalier étroit qui menait à l'étage depuis la cuisine. Harry devait bien admettre, alors qu'il montait les marches deux à deux, que le décalage temporel était un peu déconcertant. Sirius et lui avaient passé deux mois dans la Vallée alors qu'une seule semaine s'était écoulée pour Remus. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire que les vacances d'été n'avaient commencé que depuis deux semaines et qu'il lui restait la moitié du mois de juillet et tout le mois d'août.

Harry jeta ses vêtements sales dans le bac à linge de sa salle de bain et il se glissa sous l'eau agréablement chaude. Il adorait sa nouvelle chambre et il avait sa propre salle de bain! Pas besoin de partager avec les Dursley! Il savoura l'eau chaude en sachant qu'il pourrait prendre son temps sous la douche sans en être chassé.

Enfin, pas tout suite. Il était pratiquement certain que Remus ou Sirius, ou encore pire Dobby, le traînerait hors de l'eau s'il risquait d'être en retard pour dîner. Cette pensée le réveilla et il commença à se laver.

Harry savait que les jours à venir allaient être très occupés. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient de nombreuses alliances politiques à réparer ainsi que de nombreuses protections à mettre en place avant que Dumbledore ne revienne présider la session du Magenmagot où Sirius prendrait sa place de Lord Black et de Régent de la Maison des Potter. Harry y réfléchit tout en coupant l'eau avant d'attraper une serviette épaisse pour se sécher. La première étape de leurs préparations avait vu Harry performer le rituel d'héritage Potter ce matin avant de s'allier formellement à la Maison des Black. Le rituel avait été fascinant.

Ils s'étaient rendus à Gringotts très tôt pour éviter la foule et ils avaient été guidés dans une pièce privée. Les Gobelins leur avaient ramené le bol rituel mais Sirius avait insisté pour qu'ils utilisent son propre couteau. L'entaille sur la paume de sa main avait été momentanément douloureuse mais rien de bien grave. La sensation de sa magie familiale, cependant - ça avait été un tel rush - et le griffon doré qui était apparu avait été majestueux et il s'était incliné devant lui. Sirius lui avait expliqué que la magie familiale était généralement utilisée pour sceller des serments et en cas de circonstances extraordinaires délivrer son Jugement.

Les serments prêtés par les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons étaient gouvernés par la magie familiale. Les serments en général, lui avait expliqué Sirius, ne valaient pas grand-chose; ils étaient principalement une autre façon de passer un contrat verbal, et comme la plupart des contrats verbaux, ils n'étaient pas légalement tenus d'être respectés. Cependant, si quelqu'un prêtait un serment rituel avec une Noble et Ancienne Maison, alors ils devenaient sujets à sa magie familiale et s'ils rompaient le serment, le Patriarche de la Maison pouvait appeler cette magie pour les Juger. Sans surprise, la plupart des membres des Nobles et Anciennes Maisons considérait que tenir les serments qu'ils faisaient était une question d'honneur. Harry aimait cette idée de serment. Il s'était senti fier de prêter serment en tant que Patriarche de sa Maison et de s'allier avec Sirius.

Ça avait un peu changé sa vision de ses leçons de politique. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait besoin de savoir le genre de truc que Sirius lui avait enseigné. De plus, il _voulait_ avoir son mot à dire sur les personnes avec qui s'allier; ce que sa Maison représentait. Il avait été enchanté lorsque Sirius lui avait dit que son agenda politique ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son grand-père et il avait hâte de commencer à assumer certaines de ses responsabilités.

La bourse semblait super - quelque chose que sa mère avait voulu redonner à Poudlard et il était excité à l'idée d'être impliqué dans la sélection des récipients. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de travailler avec les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick mais comme Remus le lui avait fait remarquer, les deux Professeurs avaient connu ses parents et il y avait des chances pour qu'ils profitent de cette opportunité pour lui raconter des histoires sur eux. Il s'était brièvement demandé à voix haute pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien dit à Poudlard mais Remus lui avait expliqué que c'était difficile parce les Professeurs n'étaient pas censés faire du favoritisme ou avoir des relations personnelles avec leurs étudiants. Remus avait même dû promettre à Albus qu'il ne dirait pas à Harry qu'il avait été ami avec son père.

Harry s'arrêta devant son armoire et soupira. Il adorait que Sirius et Remus aient pris la peine de lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements moldus et sorciers mais la quantité et la variété de ses tenues le surprenait toujours. Il choisit un t-shirt vert émeraude qu'il avait souvent mis aux USA et un nouveau jean noir. Il compléta sa tenue par une veste en tissu noir et grise et des baskets noires. Il enfila sa nouvelle paire de lunette à la monture dorée et essaya de coiffer ses cheveux avant de renoncer.

Il attrapa son journal et le livre qu'il avait acheté pour Hermione à l'aéroport, et il sortit de sa chambre au même moment où Sirius sortait de la sienne. Son parrain portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu ainsi qu'un blazer en cuir noir. Ses cheveux noirs était tirés en queue de cheval. Il portait une sacoche à bandoulière en cuir noir et il l'ouvrit pour que Harry puisse y glisser son journal et le cadeau de Hermione.

"Ça te va bien," lui dit Sirius en l'examinant d'un coup d'œil. "J'ai remarqué que t'aimais bien ce t-shirt." Ses yeux gris pétillèrent avec malice. "Ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le fait que Kimi t'a dit que ça faisait ressortir le vert de tes yeux?"

Harry fit un petit bruit et refusa de rougir. "Tu m'as dit classe mais détendu, non?" Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça - classe mais détendu? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait décider d'une tenue avec une description aussi vague.

"En effet." Sirius le dirigea vers les escaliers.

"Comment ça s'est passé cet après-midi?" lui demanda Harry avec impatience.

"La Maison des Potter est à nouveau alliée à la Maison des Longbottom. Ils vont venir à l'adoption." Il fit une petite grimace et fronça brièvement les sourcils. "Elle a accepté la restitution que lui a offert la Maison des Black mais a refusé de considérer une alliance pour le moment."

"Tu t'y attendais," lui fit remarquer Harry.

"Oui," dit Sirius. "Elmer Samson te salue et apprécie tes remerciements pour ses services en tant que ton ex-mandataire."

Harry grimaça à ça. Il avait compris le besoin d'être poli mais Sirius et lui avaient examiné les décisions de Samson et avaient été tout sauf impressionnés. Samson avait voté pour nombre de lois que - Sirius lui l'avait confirmé - le père et le grand-père de Harry n'auraient jamais approuvé, y compris la loi anti-loup-garou qui discriminait tant contre Remus. Harry sauta les deux dernières marches pour ne plus avoir à parler de Samson.

Remus sortit du salon au moment-même où Harry atterrissait dans le couloir. "Ne saute pas dans les escaliers," le gronda-t-il gentiment, avant de soupirer en voyant que Sirius en avait fait autant.

Harry dissimula un sourire. "T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir avec nous, Remus? Je suis sûr que ça dérangerait pas Hermione."

"Merci, Harry, mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu," lui sourit Remus. "Passe le bonjour à Hermione de ma part."

Harry lui fit un large sourire. Sirius le poussa vers la cheminée. Ils retournèrent au Manoir des Black avant de prendre la Cheminette jusqu'à chez Hermione, dont la cheminée avait été connectée au réseau pour la nuit. Harry trébucha dans une maison moldue pas vraiment différente de celle où il avait grandi, bien qu'elle fût bien plus accueillante que Privet Drive ne le serait jamais.

"Harry!" Harry eut tout juste le temps de retrouver son équilibre avant que Hermione ne se jette sur lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. "C'est si bon de te voir! J'ai été si surprise quand le Professeur Lupin a écrit à mes parents pour leur demander si Sirius et toi pouvez passer. Est-ce que tu as lu la Gazette? Ils ne font que parler de Sirius depuis la semaine dernière et tout le monde se demande quand ils vous verront Sirius et toi et..."

"Respire, Hermione!" lui ordonna Harry en riant.

Elle recula d'un pas et lui fit un large sourire. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que d'habitude, une masse de brun qui semblait plus gros qu'elle bien qu'il nota que ça lui allait de mieux en mieux au fil du temps. Elle était aussi mignonne que Kimi, réalisa Harry avec surprise, en étudiant sa jupe en jean et son débardeur - tellement plus flatteurs que la robe de l'école.

"Ça te va très bien," lui dit timidement Hermione et il réalisa soudainement qu'elle l'avait observé tout autant qu'il l'avait observé.

"À toi aussi," lui dit Harry. Il se tourna au moment même où Sirius sortait de la cheminée.

Sirius fit un sourire moqueur à Harry avant d'agiter sa baguette sur lui. Toute trace de suie disparut de Harry et Hermione. "Il faut qu'on ajoute des leçons de Cheminette à ton planning."

"J'ai hâte d'apprendre à transplaner," dit Harry. Il lança un regard empli d'espoir à son parrain. "Je suppose qu'on ne pourrait pas..."

"Non, je suis un adulte responsable et tu apprendras à transplaner en sixième année et pas avant," lui dit Sirius d'une voix guindée.

Hermione rigola doucement à côté de Harry. "C'est bon de vous revoir, Monsieur Black."

"Appelle-moi Sirius, s'il te plaît," répondit Sirius, en attrapant la main tendue de Hermione pour déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges. "Ou Padfoot, si tu préfères."

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge près de la porte, les faisant tous se tourner vers une version plus âgée et amusée de Hermione.

"Maman," Hermione agita sa main en direction de Harry et Sirius. "Voici Harry et Sirius Black. Je vous présente ma mère."

"La mère de Hermione, aussi connue sous le nom de Miriam Granger." Elle traversa la pièce et leur tendit la main avec un sérieux qui rappela Hermione à Harry.

"Madame Granger." Harry suivit l'exemple de Sirius avec Hermione et lui fit un baisemain, la surprenant.

Sirius en fit autant. "Appelez-moi Sirius, je vous prie."

"Et moi Miriam." Les yeux de Miriam voyagèrent sur eux deux. "Bon, ça nous fait plaisir de vous recevoir tous les deux. Venez avec moi. Il fait beau donc Wallace en a profité pour faire un barbecue." Elle les entraîna à travers un couloir étroit donnant sur une grande cuisine ouverte sur un patio et un grand jardin.

Il y eut une autre volée de présentation. Sirius accepta une bière d'une glacière posée près du grill, et Harry se contenta d'une limonade sans sucre posée sur la table de pic-nic qui était aussi recouverte de salades. Le breuvage était acidulé mais rafraîchissant et il avait bien appris sa leçon concernant l'alcool.

Miriam convainquit son mari d'abandonner son grill et ils s'installèrent tous à table.

"Je dois bien admettre que j'ai été un peu surprise lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre demandant cet entretien, Sirius." Miriam lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "D'après le journal magique que Hermione reçoit, tout le monde pense que vous êtes à l'étranger?"

"Désinformation délibérée de ma part et de celle de mes conseillers," lui confirma Sirius. Il pressa son épaule contre celle de Harry. "Nous voulions nous assurer que je puisse assumer sa garde sans soucis. Malheureusement, il y a de nombreuses personnes qui aurait aimé intervenir puisque Harry est célèbre dans le monde sorcier, et après ce qui m'est arrivé..." Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est compréhensible," dit Wallace. "Et félicitations."

"Merci," lui dit Harry en rayonnant.

"Je crois que vous souhaitiez nous parler de quelque chose?" continua Miriam. "Le Professeur Lupin s'est montré très vague, mais il a mentionné quelque chose concernant une dette de vie? Hermione a déjà fait quelques recherches et elle nous a dit qu'elles sont très importantes dans le monde sorcier."

Harry ne fut absolument pas surpris. Il se tourna vers Hermione. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu as découvert?"

"Ben, juste ce que maman a dit en fait," admit Hermione avec chagrin. "Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations dans les livres que j'ai et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver quelque chose de plus complet."

"Peut-être devrais-je expliquer la situation plus en profondeur?" offrit facilement Sirius.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Harry nota avec amusement que les trois Granger avaient des expressions identiques de fascination, curiosité et anticipation. Hermione vibrait presque en face de lui.

"Historiquement, les dettes de vie avaient bien plus d'importance qu'elles n'en ont maintenant," commença Sirius. "À l'époque, si un sorcier sauvait la vie d'un autre alors le sorcier sauvé devait rester avec son sauveur jusqu'à qu'ils lui aient rendu la pareille. Cette pratique s'est éteinte à peu près au même moment où les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons ont été formées."

Harry gigota, il s'ennuyait un peu puisqu'il avait entendu tout ça auparavant.

"C'est ensuite devenu une question d'honneur entre les Maisons," expliqua Sirius. "Si un membre d'une Maison sauvait le membre d'une autre, ça créait une dette politique entre eux qui ne pouvait être satisfaite que par une alliance ou un échange d'argent ou de propriété - généralement négocié en fonction de la valeur relative de la personne sauvée. Sauver la plus jeune fille, par exemple, était complètement différent de sauver l'Héritier ou le Patriarche de la Maison. La première situation pourrait se solder par un mariage, par exemple, mais la seconde déterminerait probablement une alliance entre les Maisons."

"Tout ça semble très Victorien ou devrai-je dire Edwardien?" commenta Miriam. "Digne d'un roman d'Austen en tout cas."

Sirius lui sourit. "Si c'est votre façon de dire vieux-jeu, vous avez raison. Même pour le monde sorcier."

"Et si ce n'était pas un membre d'une Maison?" lui demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme. "Que se passait-il dans ce cas?"

"Ah, eh bien. Si le membre d'une Maison sauvait la vie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière ordinaire, alors ce dernier leur était redevable et remboursait sa dette en travaillant sur les propriétés de la Maison ou en fournissant d'autres services pour la Maison," leur dit Sirius. "De même, si c'était le contraire, la Maison devenait responsable du sorcier ou de la sorcière ordinaire et lui assurait un emploi et la sécurité - ils gagnaient la protection et le sanctuaire de la Maison."

"Est-ce que c'est un lien magique?" continua immédiatement Hermione.

"Non," rigola Sirius. "Les liens magiques sont très rares, et les plus communs sont entre un sorcier ou une sorcière et son familier. Il y a les liens de gémellité mais à part ça - non. Un serment peut être prêté pour le remboursement du dette de vie." Il agita sa bouteille de bière. "De même, si un serment existe déjà, créer une dette de vie peut inciter la personne concernée à tenir promesse. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Harry, seuls les serments prêtés à une Noble et Ancienne Maison peuvent être mis en vigueur par la magie - et c'est généralement un Jugement après que le serment ait déjà été rompu. Les serments ne sont en général rien de plus que des contrats oraux."

Les trois Granger ouvrirent la bouche pour poser une question et ils se figèrent brusquement, échangeant des regards pour décider de qui pourrait poser sa question.

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un sourire en voyant la communication silencieuse entre les Granger.

Les deux adultes regardèrent leur fille avec insistance et Hermione souffla doucement pour reconnaître qu'elle avait déjà eu l'opportunité de poser deux questions. Wallace fit signe à sa femme de commencer.

Miriam sourit. "Vous dîtes que c'est tomber en désuétude?"

"Les dettes de vie ne sont plus reconnues de nos jours et si elles le sont, généralement à l'insistance des anciennes générations, alors ce n'est que symbolique - une faveur ou de l'argent," expliqua Sirius. "Cependant, les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons suivent cette tradition entre elles puisque c'est une question d'honneur."

"À mon tour," dit Wallace en levant sa propre bière. "En quoi une dette de vie concerne Hermione?"

"Votre fille, accompagnée de Harry, m'a sauvé la vie," répondit simplement Sirius.

Miriam et Wallace jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur fille qui devint rouge tomate sous leur attention.

"Parce qu'elle a fourni des preuves pour vous faire acquitter?" lui demanda Miriam, perplexe.

Sirius haussa un sourcil à l'attention de Hermione, lui demandant silencieusement 'tu leur as raconté?' et reçut un secouement de tête en réponse. Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse - ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de lui attirer des ennuis.

"La nuit où j'ai été capturé à Poudlard," dit Sirius, d'une voix ferme, "le Directeur a donné l'autorisation à Hermione et Harry de m'aider à m'échapper. Ils ont utilisé un objet magique pour les aider à se retrouver au bon endroit pour me trouver un moyen de transport et me faire échapper du bureau où j'étais enfermé. Sans eux, j'aurais perdu mon âme."

"Et pourquoi est-ce la première fois où nous entendons parler de ça si tu avais la permission du Directeur?" demanda Wallace en regardant attentivement sa fille.

"L'objet," intervint Harry, "l'objet magique que nous avons utilisé - Hermione n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à _qui que ce soit d'autre_. Sirius et moi ne le savons que parce que le Directeur lui a donné le droit de s'en servir."

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant et hocha la tête. "Et je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter," admit-elle honnêtement. "Je veux dire, cette année a été relativement calme et _normale_ comparée à ma première et deuxième année et..."

"Hermione," l'interrompit sévèrement Miriam.

Hermione grimaça, les yeux sur ses mains. "Désolée, maman."

"Nous ne sommes pas en colère après toi." Miriam jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Sirius et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle regrettait que cette conversation se fasse en leur présence, "mais je suis déçue que tu ais eu le sentiment que tu ne pouvais pas nous en parler, pas même vaguement."

"J'ai le sentiment que je devrais vous présenter des excuses," commença Sirius.

"Non, pas du tout," répondit immédiatement Wallace. "Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que la réticence de Hermione est en partie de notre faute puisque nous lui avons indiqué que nous n'étions pas vraiment content de tous les dangers que son école semblait contenir chaque année. Est-ce que vous saviez que quelqu'un a laissé entrer un troll dans l'école en première année et qu'il l'a presque tuée? Et qu'ensuite, elle s'est retrouvée dans un coma magique l'année d'après?" Il souffla en voyant l'expression misérable de Hermione. "Nous avons envisagé de ne pas la renvoyer là-bas pour sa troisième année et je pense que c'est pour ça que _quelqu'un_ n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui s'était passé."

Harry fut alarmé par ça. Hermione avait presque été retirée de Poudlard? Et maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée en danger? "Tout est de ma faute," dit-il rapidement.

"Bien sûr que non," répliqua Miriam, "d'après ce que Hermione nous a dit, tu l'as sauvé du troll et tu étais en train de faire ton sport sur balais quand Hermione s'est retrouvée dans le coma. Tu es un jeune garçon, Harry; ce n'est pas de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé. Tu as été un bon ami pour Hermione et tu es l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons décidé de la laisser retourner à Poudlard."

"Euh, ben, elle a été une bonne amie pour moi aussi," répondit Harry, un peu surpris par le compliment sincère. Il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule et se calma.

"Je vais vous dire de qui c'est la faute," ajouta Wallace, "le Directeur de votre école. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser en laissant un troll et des créatures qui provoquent le coma dans une école remplie d'enfants? Et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Sirius?"

Sirius hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Mais à quoi jouait-il en envoyant deux enfants vous sauver? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait lui-même?"

"Excellente question," approuva Sirius avec ferveur.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et un..." Hermione défendit Dumbledore passionnément et Harry savait qu'avant son séjour à la clinique avec Sirius, il aurait certainement impatiemment attendu son tour pour en faire autant.

"Et un vieil homme sénile à ce que tu m'en as dit," intervint Wallace en interrompant sa fille.

"Je suis désolée, ma chérie," dit Miriam, "mais je suis d'accord avec ton père. Si jamais je rencontre cet homme un jour, j'aurais des questions à lui poser."

"Je ressens exactement la même chose," leur dit Sirius.

Il se passa quelque chose entre les trois adultes et Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel pendant que leurs gardiens ne les voyaient pas.

Miriam s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se tourner vers sa fille. "Cela étant dit, nous sommes très fiers de toi, Hermione, pour avoir participé au sauvetage de Sirius et révélé la vérité."

"Très fiers," répéta Wallace d'une voix bourrue.

Les yeux de Hermione brillèrent soudainement et sa mère la serra contre elle jusqu'à ce que la menace de ses larmes disparaisse. Mal à l'aise, Harry joua avec son verre de limonade sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

"Donc," dit Wallace d'une voix claire, "vous avez une dette de vie envers Hermione?"

"Oui," répondit Sirius avec enthousiasme, en retournant au sujet originel. "Et j'aimerais l'honorer."

Miriam et Wallace échangèrent un autre coup d'œil désabusé.

"L'honorer comme exactement?" demanda Miriam. Elle avait toujours le bras passé autour de sa fille. Ses yeux pétillèrent soudainement. "Si vous voulez offrir Harry comme futur mari, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."

"Maman!" glapit Hermione en devant rouge tomate.

Harry devina que ses propres joues étaient tout aussi rouges à en juger par la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne regarda même pas Sirius parce qu'il savait que Sirius prendrait un malin plaisir à le taquiner s'il le faisait. D'une certaine façon, il savait que c'était un compliment, mais d'une autre - c'était mortifiant. Hermione était son amie et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était une fille, c'était juste que...elle était son amie et pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à lui, conclut-il avec confusion.

"Je l'offrirai bien," commença malicieusement Sirius.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

"Mais Harry devra choisir sa propre femme." Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. "Son père a fait du bon boulot avec sa mère donc je pense qu'il fera le bon choix. Cela étant dit, son père a aussi choisi la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération."

Les parents de Hermione rirent au sous-entendu tout sauf subtil que Sirius serait très heureux si Harry choisissait effectivement Hermione, et Harry fit un sourire d'excuse à sa meilleure amie, lui murmurant un 'désolé'. Elle lui fit un sourire timide en réponse.

"Est-ce que les contrats de mariage sont courant dans le monde sorcier?" demanda Miriam.

"Les contrats de fiançailles ne sont plus utilisés, et ils ont tous été annulés juste après la guerre contre Grindelwald. Des arrangements arrivent encore parfois, les familles peuvent accepter une rencontre et dans de rares cas arranger les mariages. Cependant, les contrats pour protéger les biens et définir les conditions des unions sont courants, surtout pour les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons," lui dit Sirius. "Remus me dit qu'il existe quelque chose de similaire chez les Moldus?"

"Un contrat prénuptial," lui confirma Miriam. "Ce ne sont que les plus riches qui les signent cependant."

"Bon, si nous ne pouvons pas marier Hermione," dit Wallace, avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de Hermione, "que proposez-vous exactement?"

"J'aimerai lui offrir le patronage de la Maison des Black," dit Sirius. "Pour trois raisons. Premièrement, parce que vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magique, vous êtes très limités dans ce que vous pouvez faire en tant que parents pour la protéger dans le monde sorcier, et ce, sur le plan physique et légal. En fait, sous notre système légal, vous n'avez que très peu de droits. Le patronage d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison signifie que Hermione aurait la même protection que n'importe quelle Fille de ma Maison. Tant que Hermione est à l'école, cela signifie que la Maison des Black pourrait agir _in loco parentis_. Si Hermione se retrouvait à nouveau à l'infirmerie pour une longue durée, mon Steward ou moi pourrions lui rendre visite et ainsi vous informer de son état."

Les Granger échangèrent un regard de plaisir surpris.

"Nous pouvons voir l'intérêt là-dedans," dit Wallace, "surtout après la seconde année de Hermione."

Miriam hocha la tête. "Ça a été une véritable torture de recevoir un hibou du Professeur McGonagall nous informant que Hermione était à l'infirmerie mais ne pas pouvoir la voir." Elle tapota la main de sa fille. "C'est pour ça que nous avons sérieusement envisagée de te retirer de l'école, ma chérie."

"Je suis désolée," dit tristement Hermione. "Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Ça a dû être horrible."

"Eh bien, un patronage aiderait à l'avenir," dit Sirius avant qu'ils ne se perdent à nouveau dans une conversation complètement différente. "Deuxièmement, j'assumerais la responsabilité financière de l'éducation de Hermione." Il balaya leurs protestations d'un geste de la main. "Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis très riche."

Les parents de Hermione échangèrent un long regard.

"Je ne peux pas dire que nous n'apprécierions pas l'opportunité de ne plus avoir à payer ses frais de scolarité," dit Miriam. "Nous pouvons nous le permettre mais nous pourrions toujours utiliser cet argent pour autre chose - des vacances, ou refaire la cuisine, et nous voudrions aménager les combles ou acheter une maison en France..."

"La troisième raison?" demanda Wallace assez fort pour couvrir la voix de sa femme.

Sirius toussa pour dissimuler un petit rire. "Ça ouvrira des opportunités à Hermione après Poudlard. De nombreux Né-Moldus ont du mal à trouver un bon emploi dans le monde sorcier. C'est difficile pour eux. L'éducation magique les sépare du monde moldu et ils ont du mal à réintégrer la société moldue et pourtant les préjudices innés du monde sorcier signifient qu'ils livrent une bataille pratiquement perdue d'avance s'ils veulent une carrière au sommet: le Ministère ou Ste Mangouste ou encore devenir l'apprenti d'un des Maître de notre monde."

Les trois Granger fronçaient les sourcils.

"Remus dit que c'est similaire à l'époque où le gouvernement n'était composé que de personnes sortant d'Oxford ou de Trucbridge?" suggéra Sirius d'une voix incertaine.

"Voir même ne serait-ce qu'être admis à Oxford ou _Cam_ bridge," suggéra sagement Hermione. Elle repoussa une mèche de devant ses yeux. "Je savais que nous devrions prendre des options en troisième année donc j'ai étudié les possibilités d'emploi à la fin de la deuxième année. J'ai lu les listes d'anciens élèves disponibles à la bibliothèque et c'est là que j'ai réalisé le problème. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pris toutes les options possibles."

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?" demanda Harry, triste de réaliser que c'était quelque chose qui avait suffisamment inquiété son amie pour qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque sans qu'il le sache.

"Eh bien, c'était la fin de l'année, et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont Ron ou toi avez vraiment à vous soucier," lui répondit Hermione en rougissant à nouveau.

"J'en conclus qu'un patronage pour Hermione lui permettrait d'obtenir la carrière qu'elle désire?" lui demanda Wallace.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Ça lui ouvrira des portes et les gens ne l'ignoreront pas immédiatement."

"Mais ce ne serait pas de la triche?" lui demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. "Je veux dire, je préfère obtenir ce que je veux grâce à mes propres mérites."

"Et ce sera le cas," lui dit fermement Sirius, "personne ne t'offrira rien _juste_ parce que tu as un patronage. C'est un peu comme avoir Poudlard comme école. Ça te donne un avantage mais tu dois quand même travailler dur pour avoir de bonnes notes."

"Alors maintenant que nous avons entendu les bénéfices d'un patronage, comment ça se passe?" lui demanda Miriam.

"Par serment," lui répondit immédiatement Sirius. Il posa sa bière et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une liasse de parchemins que Remus avait préparés. "Vous trouverez tous les détails ici. En résumé, nous faisons un rituel où le sang de Hermione et le sang des Black sont mélangé, ensuite un serment est prêté; Hermione accepte le patronage."

Miriam attrapa les parchemins avant que Hermione ne puisse mettre la main dessus. "Nous lirons ça très attentivement."

"Je devrais aussi vous dire que ce n'est pas approprié pour moi de faire ce rituel avec Hermione parce que je suis un homme célibataire," leur dit Sirius. "Je demanderai à ma cousine Andromeda de le faire à ma place. Elle est mariée à un sorcier Né-Moldu qui s'appelle Ted et ils ont une fille qui vient d'entrer à l'académie d'Aurors. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que vous la rencontriez avant le rituel. S'il y a le moindre problème, nous ferons différemment mais Andy est une super sorcière et je ne pense pas que vous aurez le moindre problème avec elle." Il s'interrompit. "Il y a un petit soucis avec le timing puisque nous avons une autre faveur à te demander."

"Pour moi, vraiment," intervint rapidement Harry.

"Tout ce que tu veux," dit immédiatement Hermione avant de rougir en voyant sa mère hausser un sourcil.

"Sirius va m'adopter après-demain," lui dit fièrement Harry.

Hermione bondit hors de sa chaise, et fit le tour de la table pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle le relâcha ensuite et leur fit un sourire rayonnant à Sirius et lui. "C'est formidable! Oh, je suis si heureuse pour toi, Harry."

"Oui, encore une fois félicitation," leur dit Miriam, en regardant attentivement Hermione.

Sirius récupéra sa bière et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. "Merci. Nous aimerions faire tous les rituels le même jour et les combiner avec une bénédiction de la protection que la mère de Harry lui a donné avant de mourir."

"C'est une très bonne idée," approuva Hermione en jetant un autre coup d'œil anxieux à ses parents.

Harry supposa qu'elle ne leur avait pas exactement parlé de Voldemort non plus. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer.

"Comment ça va se passer?" demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme, en s'asseyant à côté de Harry et en se penchant sur lui pour mieux voir Sirius.

Harry recula légèrement.

Sirius lui fit un sourire en coin. "Eh bien, le rituel est basé sur des runes. Chaque femme de la Maison des Black s'entaillera le doigt pour dessiner une rune sur le front de Harry, renouvelant ainsi la protection de sa mère."

"Alors si je fais le rituel de patronage, je serai une Fille de la Maison et je pourrai y prendre part?" en conclut rapidement Hermione.

"Oui," Sirius leva la main, "mais seulement avec l'accord de tes parents. Après quelques recherches, nous avons réalisé que la protection finira par disparaître si Harry ne vit pas occasionnellement avec sa tante. Puisque ça n'arrivera plus jamais, nous pensons que ce rituel acceptera l'adoption, ce qui signifie que Harry aura juste besoin de vivre avec un membre de la famille Black."

"C'est si intelligent," dit Hermione en lançant un regard admiratif à Sirius.

"C'était l'idée de Remus," dit Harry. Son ancien Professeur avait fait des tonnes de recherche sur les sorts, pour en comprendre toutes les complexités.

Sirius toussa. "En effet." Il agita la main vers le parchemin. "Remus s'est dit que tu apprécierais les détails." Il reporta son attention sur Miriam et Wallace. "Si vous acceptez le patronage avant Mercredi, alors ce serait formidable que Hermione participe au rituel puisque de toutes les femmes de la Maison, elle est la seule à déjà avoir une relation avec Harry et ça renforcera le sort. Mais si vous voulez plus de temps pour réfléchir, nous comprendrons, et ferons le rituel de patronage une autre fois.

"Nous étudierons les informations," lui promit Miriam.

"Je vous enverrai Hedwig demain," promit Harry. "Elle aura votre invitation officielle à la cérémonie d'adoption."

"Vous n'aurez qu'à nous le dire par retour de hibou," ajouta Sirius.

"Bien," dit Wallace. Il indiqua le grill du doigt. "Bon, si toutes ces affaires sont réglées, on devrait mettre la viande à cuire."

Sirius se leva avec intérêt et suivit Wallace jusqu'à l'objet fumant.

Miriam leva les yeux en voyant les hommes faire avant de rassembler tous les parchemins en se levant. "Je dois mettre la touche finale au dessert."

Hermione fit mine de se joindre à elle mais elle en fut dissuadée d'un geste de la main.

"Reste-là et tiens compagnie à ton ami, Hermione." Miriam leur fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Hermione fit un autre sourire timide à Harry. "Désolée pour tout ça...avant. Ils m'ont taquinée tout l'été en me demandant si je me chercherai un petit-ami l'année prochaine parce que je me suis plainte que Parvati et Lavender **(1)** ont eu des rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que Hermione puisse sortir avec qui que ce soit. Cette idée le dérangea sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il avait juste peur qu'elle arrête d'être son amie, se dit-il, ce qui était stupide parce que Hermione ne l'abandonnerait jamais pour un garçon tout comme il ne l'abandonnerait jamais pour une fille.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de sortir avec qui que ce soit lui-même même s'il avait parfois remarqué que certaines de ses camarades de classe devenaient jolies et mignonnes - comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione quand il était arrivé ou avec Kimi à la clinique. Il avait ignoré Dean et Seamus quand ils avaient parlé des filles qui leur plaisaient et Ron n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Mais là encore, Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces trucs de petit(e)-ami(e) auparavant. En primaire, ses camarades avaient plus fait semblant qu'autre chose et personne ne l'avait jamais approché à cause de Dudley - et Dudley s'était pris un coup de pied dans les parties la seule et unique fois où il avait essayé d'embrasser une fille (c'était un des souvenirs préférés de Harry).

À son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait en fait été content que cette histoire de petit(e)-ami(e) ne soit pas très important dans le monde sorcier - peut-être qu'il était un peu vieux-jeu comparé au monde Moldu. Il devina qu'il devrait y penser plus sérieusement au cours de l'année à venir. Tout le monde savait à l'école que la plupart des étudiants commençaient à avoir des rendez-vous à partir de la quatrième année. Certains troisième année avait déjà commencé puisque Pré-au-Lard leur offrait un lieu de rendez-vous - il n'avait pas complètement échappé aux rumeurs qui couraient dans la salle commune ou durant les cours.

Super, songea-t-il morosement; comment était-il censé draguer une fille?

Hermione lui tapota la main, comprenant clairement son expression. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça," lui sourit-elle. "Je ne serai pas surprise de trouver une file de fille le jour où tu te décideras à inviter quelqu'un."

"Vraiment?" Harry la regarda avec doute. "Qui voudrait bien sortir avec moi?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, la plupart des filles de notre année, et probablement de nombreuses autres dans les autres années. Tu es considéré comme très attirant et toute la publicité de cet été va augmenter ta popularité."

Harry grimaça. "Mais d'après ce que tu dis, la plupart des filles veulent sortir avec le Survivant, pas avec _moi_."

Il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer brusquement.

"Je suppose que tu as raison," admit-elle doucement. "Mais moi qui connaît le toi, _toi_ , je pense qu'elles seront heureuses une fois qu'elles auront appris à te connaître, et si tu ne sors pas avec elles, comment pourront-elle bien apprendre à te connaître, tu sais, _toi_?!"

"Peut-être." Harry n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait raison. "Je me disais que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de me faire de nouveaux amis l'année prochaine. Ron et toi êtes géniaux et mes meilleurs amis et ça ne changera jamais," lui assure-t-il rapidement, "mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à part vous."

"Tu en as probablement plus que moi. L'équipe de Quidditch," lui dit Hermione, "et Neville, Dean et Seamus."

"Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch sont super et peut-être que Fred et George sont mes amis, mais Oliver était, ben, Oliver; et les filles sont plus vieilles que moi," lui dit Harry. "Quant aux autres gars du dortoirs... je suppose que je suis aussi proche de Dean et Seamus que tu es proche de Parvati et Lavender. On est copains, mais pas amis."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Neville..." Harry sourit, "j'espère apprendre à connaître Neville cet été. Il va se joindre à moi pour certaines de mes leçons. Nos mères étaient de très bonnes amies à l'école. Sa mère était ma marraine et ma mère était la sienne."

"Oh, wow," dit Hermione. Puis elle plissa les yeux. "Quel genre de leçons tu vas avoir?"

Harry s'anima et lui en fit un résumé; étiquette et culture sorcière, politique et gestion de patrimoine, runes et magie.

"Mais et la restriction..."

"Exception médicale," grimaça Harry. "Sirius a pris ma garde la veille du jour où ils ont annoncé son innocence. Nous avons passé la semaine dans une clinique."

Il lui expliqua la bulle temporelle de la clinique, et son traitement et sa nouvelle puissance. Il attrapa la sacoche de Sirius et en sortit le journal et le cadeau emballé.

"Vu qu'on a passé autant de temps là-bas, un des Guérisseurs m'a suggéré de vous écrire à Ron et toi dans une sorte de journal, de faire comme si je vous envoyais des lettres. J'y ai ajouté toutes mes leçons de politique puisque je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait probablement." Il lui tendit le journal et le cadeau. "Je t'ai acheté ton cadeau à l'aéroport. C'est un livre sur la magie américaine; je me suis dit que ça te plairait probablement mais c'est pas grave si tu l'aimes pas."

"Harry!" s'exclama Hermione avec extase. "Merci! Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit! Le journal aurait été bien assez suffisant." Elle le serait déjà contre elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Est-ce que tu penses que Sirius me laissera me joindre à Neville et toi pour vos leçons?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Si tes parents sont d'accords." Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Wallace et Sirius pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur conversation avant de baisser la voix. "Je suppose que tu ne leur as pas parlé de Voldemort et de ce qui s'est passé avec la Pierre?"

Hermione hocha la tête. "Ils ont complètement flippé à Noël à cause du troll donc...non," soupira-t-elle. "Je ne pense vraiment pas que je leur aurais parlé du Basilic mais ils l'ont bien sûr découvert lorsque j'ai été pétrifiée, bien que j'ai fait semblant que ce ne soit pas si grave que ça pour qu'ils ne s'en fassent pas trop." Elle fit une grimace. "Je ne savais pas à quel point ça a été dur pour eux."

Il s'approcha pour glisser un bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir et si ça peut te consoler, Sirius a flippé aussi lorsqu'il a tout entendu."

Ils partagèrent un instant de solidarité.

"Bon, ça explique ce qu'il a dit sur le Professeur Dumbledore," remarqua Hermione avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix. "Je pensais qu'il lui serait plus reconnaissant..."

"Hermione, tes parents ont raison," l'interrompit férocement Harry. "Dumbledore aurait pu le sauver lui-même. C'est le Président Sorcier - il aurait pu placer Sirius sous sa protection pour contrer Fudge mais il ne l'a pas fait!"

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit avant de se refermer à nouveau. Son visage était extrêmement choqué. "Mais sûrement..." elle chercha quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui fournir une explication satisfaisante, "mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait alors?"

"À cause de moi," lui dit sèchement Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. "C'est Dumbledore qui m'a laissé chez les Dursley, Hermione. On pense qu'il essayait de s'assurer que j'y retourne en faisant en sorte que je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller."

"Mais c'est horrible!" s'exclama Hermione. "Comment a-t-il _pu_ te laisser avec ces horribles personnes et...oh non, ce n'est pas possible!"

"Sirius pense que c'est à cause d'un sort que ma mère a lancé et de protections qu'elle a placé autour de la maison de ma tante," admit Harry. "Il pense que Dumbledore essayait de me protéger."

Elle sembla furieuse pendant un instant avant de devenir horrifiée.

"Quoi?" lui demanda Harry.

Hermione soupira lourdement et se pencha vers lui pour baisser la voix. "Tu ne penses pas que... il était déjà Président Sorcier lorsque Sirius a été emprisonné et il aurait dû s'assurer que Sirius ait un procès. Est-ce que..."

Harry secouait déjà la tête. "Sirius ne pense pas que c'était délibéré. Il dit que Dumbledore aurait dû s'en assurer mais qu'à en juger par la conversation qu'ils ont eu dans son bureau quand Sirius a été attrapé à Poudlard, Dumbledore pensait sincèrement qu'il était coupable." Il haussa les épaules. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dumbledore est en Thaïlande pour le moment et le temps qu'il revienne, je serai adopté et il n'aura plus rien à dire."

"C'est juste si...incroyable! Il a toujours semblé si...bon et gentil et formidable," lui dit Hermione, d'une voix misérable. "C'est Albus Dumbledore! Il n'est pas censé..."

"Faire des erreurs?" demanda doucement Harry. "Sirius dit que personne n'est parfait."

"Je suppose que non," dit Hermione en soufflant. Elle soupira et changea de sujet. "Ron m'a envoyé une lettre avec Errol. Il nous a invités à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mes parents sont en train d'en discuter bien que je ne sois pas sûre de vouloir y aller. Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec lui?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on est rentrés et on s'est installé dans la nouvelle maison. On doit aller les voir demain soir pour leur donner leur invitation à l'adoption - à Ron et ses parents, je veux dire."

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. "Tu n'invites pas Ginny?"

Sa question le surprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de contacts avec Ginny au cours de la dernière année bien qu'ils aient parfois bavardé dans la salle commune ou pendant les repas. Il avait essayé de faire attention à elle à cause de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente qui avait été horrible pour elle, mais il était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il s'attendait encore à la voir mettre le coude dans le beurre s'il était honnête. "Si j'invite Ginny alors je devrai inviter Fred et George, et...ça me pose pas vraiment de problème mais Sirius veut qu'on reste en comité restreint."

"Est-ce que ce serait si terrible que ça?" lui demanda Hermione. "C'est juste que...Ginny et moi avons discuté à la fin de l'année et elle veut apprendre à te connaître. Si nous souhaitons nous faire plus d'amis comme tu le disais auparavant - et je pense que c'est une excellente suggestion - nous devrions essayer d'apprendre à connaître plus de gens. Ginny pourrait être un bon début."

Harry soupira et lui confia la véritable raison. "Ouais, mais je pense que Ginny..."

"Craque sur toi?" Hermione hocha la tête. "Bien sûr que oui."

"Alors pourquoi..."

"Parce que Harry, elle veut passer outre et devenir ton amie," lui dit Hermione. "Je sais que c'est embarrassant mais le Survivant est le héros de son enfance et tu lui as sauvé la vie donc bien sûr elle craque complètement sur toi. Ça fait beaucoup à surmonter."

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie et tu n'as pas craqué sur moi," remarqua Harry, fier de sa logique.

Hermione rougit et sembla légèrement coupable; Harry la fixa silencieusement lorsqu'il réalisa ce que ça voulait dire.

"Écoute, c'était _moi_. J'étais clairement suffisamment mature pour ne pas craquer sur toi." Les joues de Hermione rougirent encore plus lorsqu'elle mentit et elle agita la main comme pour effacer tout ça. "Ginny...je pense que tout ce qu'elle veut vraiment c'est passer outre ses sentiments pour apprendre à te connaître."

"Je ne promets rien," dit Harry, décidant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet rapidement pour oublier que Hermione avait craqué sur lui à une époque, "mais je verrai avec Sirius si on peut inviter tous les Weasley."

Hermione lui fit un large sourire. "Merci, Harry." Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils. "Tu sais, j'ai une dette de vie envers _toi_ pour le troll - et Merlin! Envers Ron aussi!"

"Je ne pense pas," lui dit Harry. "D'après ce que Sirius m'a dit, tu ne peux pas avoir de dette de vie envers quelqu'un si c'est eux qui t'ont mis en danger et c'est à cause de Ron que tu étais dans cette salle de bain." Il agita la main. "Quant à moi, si jamais tu me devais quelque chose, tu m'as sauvé la vie depuis, et en plus...sauver Sirius m'a plus que remboursé, Hermione."

Les yeux de Hermione devinrent malicieux. "Je vais te dire; juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas la moindre dette entre nous, j'interviendrais pour toi si Ginny devient trop insupportable."

"Ce n'est pas drôle!" s'exclama Harry, bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère après elle.

"C'est un peu drôle," répliqua Hermione, "et en plus, tu devrais être content que quelqu'un craque sur toi." Son visage se défit. "Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de garçons feront la queue pour m'inviter à Pré-au-Lard."

Harry sentit le même nœud qu'avant se nouer dans son ventre, mais son besoin de la rassurer fut plus fort. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire donc il se contenta de lui serrer distraitement le bras. Elle lui fit un sourire appréciateur cependant donc peut-être que c'était la chose à faire.

Le bruit d'une gorge qui s'éclaircit à l'autre bout de la table leur fit tourner brusquement la tête.

Sirius souriait à Harry. Son regard se posa sur la main de Harry, toujours posé sur le bras de Hermione. Harry devint rouge tomate et la relâcha.

"Ton père a besoin d'aide," dit Sirius à Hermione.

Elle soupira et partit rejoindre son père. Sirius s'assit et fit un large sourire à Harry.

"Tais-toi," le prévint immédiatement Harry, "où je raconterai à Remus la fois où la Guérisseuse Fay était là pendant qu'on nageait et que tu as perdu ton..."

"On a juré de ne jamais parler de ça," lui rappela rapidement Sirius.

Il fixa son parrain.

"Très bien, je ne dirais rien sur le fait que Hermione et toi aviez l'air très à l'aise comme ça," lui promit Sirius en grommelant.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et se redressa lorsque Hermione revint avec un plateau couvert de steaks hachés, de steaks et de côtes de porc.

"J'espère que vous avez faim," dit Miriam en riant lorsque Wallace et elle les rejoignirent.

La conversation se tourna sur l'aise que Sirius semblait avoir dans le monde Moldu et Harry fut content d'écouter comment sa mère s'était assurée que les Maraudeurs puissent se débrouiller dans le monde sorcier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et sentit son estomac faire un salto. Il avait faim, songea Harry avec détermination; c'était la seule raison.

* * *

 **(1) Lavender: Lavande (Brown)**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	16. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

Sirius faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la salle de réception. Tout dépendait du résultat de l'entretien qu'il était sur le point d'avoir. Si les choses ne se passaient pas comme Remus et lui l'avait espéré...

Ils trouveraient une solution, se dit sèchement Sirius. Il y avait toujours le Sortilège d'Oubliette.

Il entendit la voix joyeuse de Penelope approcher et il lissa sa robe alors que Remus et elle entraient.

Penelope lui fit un large sourire. "Très seyant, Lord Black."

"Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire; je m'appelle Sirius," se plaignit-il joyeusement.

"Pas pendant les heures de bureau," le réprimanda Penelope en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de son épaule. "Vous avez une apparence à maintenir."

Remus lui fit un sourire en coin et lui tendit un sac en toile noire. "Voilà la pensine et les souvenirs." Il lui tapota le bras. "Tout ira bien, Padfoot. Ce n'est que Fudge."

"C'est ça," dit Sirius, "et rappelez-moi qui a suggéré que ce soit moi qui lui dise au lieu de Brian comme nous l'avions décidé?"

"C'est Brian," lui répondirent Penelope et Remus en chœur.

Sirius leur lança un regard noir.

"Écoute, je pense que Brian a raison; Fudge acceptera plus facilement la nouvelle que tu es Lord Black si c'est toi qui le lui dit," lui dit Remus. "D'après Brian, il est complètement extatique à l'idée de te rencontrer en tête-à-tête pour discuter de Lord Black avant la rencontre entre Lord Black et les Directeurs Bones et Croaker plus tard dans l'après-midi. Tout ira bien."

"Si je suis jeté à Azkaban, ce sera de ta faute," lui répondit Sirius, pince-sans-rire.

Penelope s'éclaircit la gorge. "Vous devriez y aller, Lord Black. Vous ne voudriez pas arriver en retard; le Ministre vous attend."

Sirius se tourna vers Remus et ouvrit la bouche...

"Oui, j'irai à la Maison du Griffon plus tard pour voir comment va Harry. Je suis sûr que Minerva et lui s'entendent bien cependant," dit Remus en le poussant vers la cheminée.

Sirius grommela, prit une profonde inspiration et jeta une poignée de poudre dans le feu. "Bureau du Ministre!"

Il apparut dans le domaine privé de Fudge et se redressa immédiatement, étudiant les deux Aurors qui flanquaient le Ministre avec suspicion.

Fudge comprit immédiatement l'inconfort de Sirius et fit un geste de la main en direction des Aurors. "Oh, ils sont juste là au cas-où quelqu'un d'autre serait sorti de la cheminée."

Sirius modula le ton de sa voix pour qu'il semble vaguement diplomatique. "Si les Aurors souhaitent m'examiner à la recherche d'un sort de glamour ou d'un Polynectar, ils sont les bienvenus, Monsieur le Ministre."

Fudge fit avancer les Aurors d'un geste de la main. "Shackelbolt! Dawlish!"

"Mes excuses, Monsieur Black," lui dit formellement Shackelbolt. "Nous ne prendrons qu'un moment de votre temps." Il leva sa baguette et fit un geste compliqué pour commencer à lancer un sort d'identification que Sirius connaissait bien; il faisait partie de l'entraînement Auror - tout comme la position de Dawlish. Il était resté en retrait pour couvrir Shacklebolt.

Il connaissait Dawlish depuis qu'il avait été Auror; c'était un misérable crétin que Sirius avait parfois soupçonné d'être un Mangemort. Shacklebolt...Shacklebolt...

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" lui demanda Sirius. "Je crois me rappeler que vous êtes entré à l'Académie après que j'en sois sorti."

"En effet, Monsieur Black," lui dit Kingsley avec un sourire poli. "Vous déteniez la plupart des records que nous essayions de battre." Il se tourna vers le Ministre. "C'est bien Sirius Black, Monsieur le Ministre."

"Pouvons-nous vous demander ce qu'il y a dans le sac?" lui demanda brusquement Dawlish avant que son partenaire ne puisse demander l'autorisation de quitter la pièce.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Un cadeau pour le Ministre pour le remercier de ses efforts pour rétablir la justice."

Un autre sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Fudge et il applaudit presque de plaisir. Il fit un geste de la main à l'attention des Aurors. "Laissez-nous, je vous prie, messieurs."

Les Aurors partirent - à contre-cœur pour Dawlish.

"Sirius! Puis-je vous appeler Sirius? Vous devez m'appeler Cornelius." Fudge chargea dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière les Aurors et il lui tendit sa main potelée. "Bienvenu au Ministère."

Sirius lui serra la main. "Sirius fera parfaitement l'affaire, Monsieur le Ministre." Il lui demanda la permission de lever une bulle d'intimité et Fudge - Cornelius lui fit un sourire amusé.

"Brian fait pareil," lui dit-il en permettant à Sirius de lancer le sort. "Nous sommes dans le bureau le plus sécurisé de Grande-Bretagne!"

"J'ai bien peur d'être passé par l'École de Vigilance Constante d'Alastor Moody, Monsieur le Ministre," lui dit Sirius. Il agita la baguette de son arrière-grand-père et hocha joyeusement la tête lorsque le sort recouvrit la pièce.

"Vous avez probablement déjà deviné la raison de cet entretien, Cornelius, donc je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps," commença Sirius en déposant son sac de toile sur le bureau du Ministre, "Brian m'a dit qu'il vous soupçonnait d'avoir compris lorsqu'il a mentionné la vitesse à laquelle j'ai pu répondre au courrier concernant la garde de Harry après qu'il l'ait envoyé à Lord Black."

"Eh bien, je..." Cornelius semblait ahuri lorsqu'il s'assit.

"Vous avez bien évidemment compris que j'étais, et que je suis Lord Black," annonça rapidement Sirius, en ignorant complètement les différentes couleurs par lesquelles passait le visage de Cornelius. Il leva mentalement le sort de dissimulation posé sur sa bague et l'agita sous le nez du Ministre. "Je ne saurai dire à quel point j'apprécie la discrétion que vous avez montré en gardant mon secret et en appuyant ma demande de garde de Harry. J'ai une dette envers vous." Il tira une toute nouvelle pensine de son sac et la posa sous les yeux de Cornelius. "J'espère que vous accepterez cette modeste preuve de mes remerciements et de mon appréciation."

Les yeux de Cornelius se posèrent sur l'artéfact magique et il haleta.

"C'est la meilleure sur le marché; le tout dernier modèle," lui dit Sirius en s'asseyant. "Comme vous le savez, cela fait des années que la plupart des pays mettent des pensines à disposition de leurs Ministres et c'est un véritable crime que le Magenmagot n'ait pas encore débloqué le budget pour que vous en ayez une vous-même."

"Un vrai crime, oui." Cornelius la toucha avec révérence. "Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point l'Ambassadeur Américain sera envieux la prochaine fois où il viendra. Elle est bien mieux que celle dans son bureau." Il se rassit soudainement et regarda Sirius.

C'était le moment de vérité, songea Sirius. Cornelius savait que Sirius savait probablement que Cornelius n'avait rien deviné du tout mais Cornelius avait deux choix; piquer une crise et jeter tous ses jouets ou gracieusement leur permettre à tous les deux de prétendre qu'il avait deviné, sauver, ce faisant, la face et continuer à développer une relation avec Lord Black. Sirius savait aussi que Cornelius était certainement en train de considérer le fait que Sirius était non seulement Lord Black mais aussi le Régent des Potter - il avait déjà étudié deux fois les armoiries sur sa robe.

Cornelius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je dois bien admettre que bien que je soupçonnais que ce soit le cas, je n'étais pas sûr que vous étiez effectivement Lord Black, euh, Lord Black."

"Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur Sirius," lui dit calmement Sirius. Il était surpris par l'admission de Cornelius mais c'était bien joué - une demi-vérité mais pas un mensonge complet; quelque chose qui permettait à Cornelius de sauver la face, mais aussi d'admettre la vérité en même temps.

Cornelius lui fit un large sourire. "Sirius, alors."

"Ma nouvelle assistante m'appelle Lord Black et je passe mon temps à chercher mon grand-père," plaisanta Sirius, en essayant de se rappeler de toutes les leçons d'hypocrisie politique que ses parents lui avaient violemment inculqué à force de coups.

"Je me rappelle du jour où mes parents m'ont trouvé un tuteur avant mon entrée à Poudlard et où Professeur Lichen m'a appelé Monsieur Fudge pour la première fois. Je pensais qu'il parlait de mon père et je ne lui ai pas répondu," répondit Cornelius avec bonne humeur. "J'ai reçu plus d'un coup de baguette sur les phalanges pour ça."

"Harry trouve très étrange d'être Lord Potter mais là encore, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses responsabilités jusqu'à cet été."

"Oh?" Cornelius fronça les sourcils. "Je veux dire, je ne suis pas surpris par les Moldus parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir mais sûrement Albus..."

Sirius secoua la tête. "J'ai bien peur que non." Il n'eut pas besoin de feindre la grimace qui étira son visage. "Harry n'a jamais été informé de sa place dans notre monde, juste cette histoire de Survivant, mais rien de la Maison des Potter, sa famille, son héritage..." Il soupira. "On m'a dit que ses professeurs avaient dû promettre de ne pas lui parler de ses parents."

"C'est terrible," compatit Cornelius. "Je m'inquiète depuis plusieurs années de la façon dont Albus gère Poudlard, mais son contrôle sur l'école est absolu."

"En parlant d'inquiétudes," dit Sirius, en dirigeant la conversation vers la raison pour laquelle il était vraiment là, "J'avais une arrière-pensée lorsque je vous ai offert cette pensine." Il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit trois petites fioles où virevoltait un fluide argenté. "Avec votre permission, j'aimerai vous montrer des souvenirs de Harry à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez déjà - quelles informations vous a transmis Albus - mais je pense qu'il est important que vous les voyez. Cependant, je dois vous demander de prêter serment que vous garderez ces informations confidentielles."

Cornelius hocha lentement la tête. "Je suis intrigué alors d'accord." Il attrapa sa baguette. "Moi, Cornelius Ambrose Fudge, jure à la Maison des Black de garder le contenu de cet entretien confidentiel." Un flash de lumière émana de sa baguette et Sirius hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

Il fit signe à Sirius de remplir la pensine et ils plongèrent dans le bassin. Le souvenir commençait au moment où Harry et ses amis approchaient du Cerbère.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?" demanda Cornelius, avec une pointe d'impatience. "Une sorte de course d'obstacle pour leur examen de première année de DCFM? Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude; ce chien est un peu exagéré."

"J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi bénin qu'une course d'obstacle," répondit Sirius. "C'est une série de pièges créés par les Professeurs de Poudlard pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale de Flamel, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils pensent protéger. Quelqu'un est déjà passé par là et Harry et ses amis essayent d'arrêter le voleur potentiel." Il incita Cornelius à reporter son attention sur le souvenir.

Ils regardèrent le reste en silence bien que Cornelius marmonna un 'oh, bien joué' lorsque Harry attrapa la clé. Lorsque Harry fit face à Quirell et Voldemort, Cornelius pâlit considérablement (Sirius avait vomi la première fois donc le Ministre tenait mieux que lui à ce stade-là). Il tremblait lorsque Sirius le fit sortir du souvenir - juste après la conversation de Harry avec Dumbledore dans l'infirmerie (Sirius avait été enragé la première fois où il l'avait vu - Remus l'avait collé à une chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit suffisamment calmé pour admettre qu'essayer de trouver Dumbledore en Thaïlande pour lui lancer des mauvais sorts était une mauvaise idée).

"FireWhiskey?" lui demanda gentiment Sirius.

Cornelius pointa un meuble du doigt et Sirius en sortit la bouteille et lui en servit un verre bien rempli. Il se remit ensuite assis et attendit que Cornelius reprenne la parole.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance que le souvenir ait été modifié ou que ce ne soit qu'une fantaisie élaborée de la part du jeune Harry?" finit par demander Cornelius, ses mains enroulées autour de son verre de whiskey.

"J'ai l'intention de montrer ce souvenir à Amelia Bones et Wilber Croaker plus tard. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront tous deux garantir l'authenticité de ce souvenir," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Je suis aussi certain qu'il pourrait être vérifié indépendamment si nécessaire."

"Non, non, c'est juste que..." Cornelius avala une gorgée de whiskey avant de s'affaisser sur son siège, "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours là! Il était censé être mort! Pourquoi Albus n'a rien dit à personne?"

"En partie pour protéger le monde sorcier, je suppose," répondit Sirius. "D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les jours ayant suivi la chute de Voldemort en quatre-vingt-un étaient chaotiques, et certains Mangemorts sont restés libres faute de preuves. S'ils avaient su que leur leader était encore en vie, je suppose qu'ils auraient continué leur règne de terreur et l'aurait aidé à retrouver un corps. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Albus a gardé le silence à l'époque."

Cornelius soupira en absorbant la vérité des mots de Sirius.

"Et il est aussi probable qu'Albus n'en était pas sûr," dit Sirius. "Mon Steward et moi-même sommes convaincu qu'Albus a créé toute cette histoire avec la Pierre pour tendre ce piège afin de prouver que Voldemort est en vie en utilisant la Pierre et Harry comme appât."

"Eh bien, il aurait dû me le dire depuis!" s'exclama Cornelius avec colère.

Sirius l'étudia calmement. "Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait, Cornelius, mais votre conseiller le plus proche depuis le retour de Harry au monde Sorcier est Lucius Malfoy."

"Qu'est-ce que Lucius a à voir là-dedans?" lui demanda Cornelius, honnêtement surpris.

"Lucius est l'un de ces Mangemorts en liberté," répondit Sirius. Il leva une main lorsque Cornelius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. "J'ai mené une enquête en profondeur, Cornelius. Il est marié à ma cousine et demain, il sera soumis à notre magie familiale. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je voulais être sûr de ce que j'avance."

Les yeux de Cornelius s'écarquillèrent dramatiquement. "Oui, je peux l'imaginer. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Lucius...je veux dire, je savais pour l'Imperius, bien sûr, mais il m'a assuré qu'il était tout simplement d'accord avec l'agenda politique de Vous-Savez-Qui et que toute cette histoire a été trop loin."

"J'admets qu'il ait été sous Imperius le jour où il a été arrêté au Ministère; c'est Moody qui l'a diagnostiqué et je lui fais confiance," déclara Sirius. "J'accepterai même qu'il n'y avait aucune autre preuve de crime à part sa Marque des Ténèbres. Sa baguette était clean à l'époque. Cependant, pour avoir infiltré les Mangemorts, je peux vous assurer sans équivoque qu'on ne peut recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres sous Imperius; il faut être volontaire. Il y a aussi une initiation - le meurtre d'un innocent. Peut-être que Lucius n'a exécuté un tel acte qu'une seule fois durant son initiation et qu'ensuite son influence politique et sa position au Ministère étaient plus utile pour Voldemort que sa baguette pour créer la terreur dans les rues. Mais le fait est que Lucius était un Mangemort."

Cornelius vida son verre de Whiskey et s'en servit un autre.

"Maintenant, je doute qu'il soit certain du retour de Voldemort mais je pense qu'il le soupçonne. Ses conseils et son agenda politique sont alignés sur ceux de Voldemort; il a soutenu et voté nombre de lois et de motions qui aideraient Voldemort s'il revenait. Les budgets des DJM et DDM ont été massivement réduits; certains membres de notre population, tels que les loups-garous et les autres races magiques sont discriminées et ne nous viendraient pas en aide maintenant. Lucius le rejoindrait-il si Voldemort retrouvait son corps? Je ne sais pas," dit Sirius. "Sa réponse déterminera son destin demain."

"Je devrais le faire arrêter!" s'exclama passionnément Cornelius. "Il s'est servi de moi pendant tout ce temps!"

"Lucius est un politicien aguerri, Cornelius. Que ce soit parce qu'il essaye de gagner du pouvoir pour aider Voldemort à prendre le contrôle du gouvernement ou parce qu'il essaye de gagner du pouvoir pour lui-même dans le gouvernement existant, bien évidemment, le meilleur moyen d'y arriver est d'approcher l'homme le plus puissant du Ministère et travailler pour devenir son conseiller et confident; pour faire passer son propre agenda avant celui des autres et vous convaincre de ses mérites," remarqua Sirius. "Mais, légalement, il n'a rien fait de mal: nous n'avons aucune _preuve_ de ses activités de Mangemort. Je vous suggère de me laisser m'occuper de lui et de rompre toute association. Personne ne sera surpris si vous prenez vos distances puisque tout le monde au Magenmagot sait que la Maison des Black a la Primauté sur la Maison des Malfoy."

Cornelius prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. "Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Je vais vous le laisser et prendre mes distances."

"Je vous suggérerai aussi de prendre vos distances avec ceux qui écoute son avis et approuve son agenda avec ferveur," lui conseilla Sirius. "Votre Sous-Secrétaire semble être une femme talentueuse mais peut-être qu'il serait temps de la récompenser en la nommant Ambassadrice en Amérique du Sud?"

Pendant un moment, Sirius crut que Cornelius allait la défendre mais il finit par soupirer avec regret. "Elle est formidablement talentueuse mais vous avez raison." Il sourit nonchalamment. "Peut-être qu'il est temps pour elle d'évoluer dans sa carrière."

Sirius attrapa le deuxième souvenir. "Devrions-nous continuer?"

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Cornelius vider son verre avant de laisser Sirius l'entraîner dans la pensine. La rencontre de Harry avec le souvenir de Tom et le Basilic était horrifiante (Sirius avait voulu fermer les yeux tout le temps où il avait visionné ce souvenir) mais pleine d'informations.

Heureusement, Cornelius n'était pas aussi pâle et tremblant qu'après le premier souvenir mais semblait au contraire plus déterminé. Peut-être, se dit Sirius avec ironie, savoir que Voldemort était toujours vivant et que Lucius avait profité de lui était la pire nouvelle au monde; tout le reste était gérable.

"Dîtes-moi que ce journal était la seule chose qui pouvait le ramener comme ça," dit sèchement Cornelius.

"Je ne peux pas," lui dit Sirius. Remus et lui avaient décidé que le mot 'Horcrux' ne serait jamais prononcé, bien que Croaker saurait probablement ce que c'était sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui dise. "Mon frère, Regulus, était un Mangemort qui a fini par réaliser que Voldemort n'avait aucun respect pour les Sang-Purs et il l'a donc trahi en m'envoyant une lettre pour me parler de ces objets. Malheureusement, je n'ai reçu sa lettre qu'après être devenu Lord Black. Il existe d'autres objets comme le journal. Nous devrons travailler ensemble pour trouver les autres et les détruire."

"Bien sûr," dit Cornelius.

"Notre théorie est que ce sont ces objets qui ont aidé Voldemort à échapper à la mort en quatre-vingt-un, si on s'en débarrasse..." Sirius soupira. "Nous pourrons le piéger à nouveau et le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant, il y a un soucis plus immédiat." Il entraîna Cornelius dans le troisième souvenir - la prédiction de Trelawney annonçant que Pettigrew aiderait Voldemort à revenir.

"Eh bien, cela ajoute certainement une certaine urgence à la situation," dit anxieusement Cornelius dès qu'ils furent ressortis de la pensine. Il se versa un autre verre de Whiskey d'une main tremblante. "Nous ne sommes pas prêts! Je le croyais mort! Comment aurais-je pu savoir et..."

"Cornelius!" aboya Sirius. "Reprenez-vous! Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez pas savoir! Le public ne vous en voudra pas d'avoir agi comme un Ministre de temps de paix au cours des dernières années lorsqu'ils pensaient la même chose. Mais ils vous jugeront sur ce que vous ferez désormais!"

Cornelius fit un gros effort pour se calmer.

"Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que c'est ma priorité," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Voldemort a une fascination malsaine pour Harry. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que Harry soit en sécurité. À compter de cet instant, vous avez les influences et fortunes très considérables de la Maison des Black et de la Maison des Potter pour soutenir le Ministère Cornelius, dans sa quête de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort."

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Cornelius se calmer considérablement.

"Bien évidemment, nous devons inclure Amelia Bones et Wilbert Croaker dans le secret," dit Sirius. "Mais j'aimerai que nous le présentions un plan conjoint. J'en ai écrit les grandes lignes avec mon Steward, et avec votre permission, je vais vous l'exposer."

Cornelius hocha distraitement la tête. "Et qu'en est-il d'Albus? Voyez-vous un rôle pour lui?"

Sirius grimaça et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. "Ma première inclination était d'essayer d'agir sans lui. Il a mené la Lumière la dernière fois et nous avons presque perdu. Ce n'est que parce que Voldemort a été vaincu par les Potter que nous avons fini par gagner." Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de dire à Cornelius à quel point Harry était vraiment puissant ou lui parler du sort de Lily. Il soupira. "Il a aussi gardé des informations secrètes et bien que je sois d'accord avec certaines de ses raisons, je ne suis pas d'accord avec d'autres. À ce que tout le monde dit, vous étiez très proche lorsque vous avez été élu. Il aurait pu partager ses soupçons sur Voldemort avec vous - ou vous prévenir au sujet de Lucius. Il a aussi pris certaines décisions concernant Harry qui me posent problème."

"Mais," continue Cornelius, "je suppose qu'il y a un mais?"

"Mais comme me l'a fait remarquer mon Steward, Albus est un sorcier puissant et intelligent. Nous devrions l'utiliser si possible," dit Sirius. "Et puisque mon Steward a toujours était le plus censé de nous deux, je donne beaucoup de valeur à son opinion."

"Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis d'accord avec votre Steward," lui dit Cornelius. "Comme vous, je ne suis pas content qu'Albus n'ait pas partagé des informations d'une telle importance, mais il est le seul sorcier qui pouvait affronter Voldemort et s'en sortir vivant - à l'exception peut-être du jeune Harry qui a survécu à plusieurs rencontres entre eux." Il s'interrompit. "Cela étant dit, je suis d'accord avec vous, Albus ne devrait pas être la bannière sous laquelle nous combattrons cette fois."

Sirius vit l'intérêt dans les yeux de Cornelius. "Je peux comprendre que les gens se battront sous la bannière du Survivant, cependant, je ne veux pas que Harry soit exploité par la presse. Ça ne ferait que focaliser encore plus l'attention de Voldemort sur lui et ce n'est pas acceptable pour moi." Il s'interrompit. "Derrière la scène, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que le statut de Survivant de Harry soit utilisé pour persuader les gens réticents d'accepter les alliances politiques dont nous avons besoin."

"Peut-être devrions-nous alors nous concentrer pour que la presse continue à être positive?" lui suggéra Cornelius. "La presse va certainement imprimer des histoires sur Harry de toutes façons puisque, eh bien, je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais je suis sûr que vous ne le répéterez à personne - le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers va reprendre cette année et être tenu à Poudlard. Harry ne sera pas assez vieux pour participer mais la presse aura accès à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis qu'il y a commencé ses études et...eh bien, vous pouvez voir l'intérêt pour les journalistes."

Sirius se dit que ce tournoi était une très mauvaise idée mais il doutait de pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Cornelius avait aussi raison; la presse parlerait de Harry que Sirius les laisse faire ou non. Il valait mieux essayer de contrôler leur image publique plutôt que de les laisser dire ce qu'ils voulaient. "Quelques articles alors mais tout devra être approuvé par Brian ou moi, comme nous l'avons fait la semaine dernière."

"D'accord." Cornelius lui sourit. "C'est formidable comme nous travaillons bien ensemble. Devrions-nous couvrir le reste du plan?"

Sirius ravala une remarque sardonique et sortit un parchemin de son sac. Il n'avait pas besoin d'apprécier Cornelius pour travailler avec lui, se dit Sirius, et il était temps de se mettre au travail.

* * *

C'était étrange de voir un de ses professeurs durant l'été, se dit Harry en guidant le Professeur McGonagall au sous-sol.

Le sous-sol était enchanté pour que le reste de la maison moldue puisse fonctionner normalement. Harry ne le comprenait pas vraiment mais il savait que l'électricité se mariait très mal à la magie et le sous-sol et la cuisine étaient les seuls endroits de la maison où la magie était possible - le sous-sol pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner et la cuisine parce que c'était le domaine de Dobby. Apparemment, Dobby déconnectait l'électricité pièce par pièce lorsqu'il faisait le ménage.

Harry avait demandé à Sirius et Remus pourquoi ils avaient acheté une maison moldue et ils lui avaient donné deux raisons: premièrement, pour que Harry soit à l'aise puisqu'ils savaient qu'il connaissait mieux les maisons moldues, et deuxièmement, parce que vivre dans une zone moldue protégeait Harry puisque les sorciers avaient souvent du mal à naviguer dans le monde Moldu.

Le fait qu'ils aient la technologie moldue était super. Ils s'étaient fait un marathon Star Wars et Harry avait choqué Remus et Sirius en invitant Dobby à se joindre à eux. L'elfe de maison avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le film, ses bras fins enroulés autour d'un saladier de popcorn. De plus, après avoir vécu quelques jours avec Sirius et Remus - les Maraudeurs - il appréciait aussi le fait qu'ils devaient garder l'utilisation de la magie au minimum. Ils avaient tous les deux un sens de l'humour assez diabolique et Harry était certain qu'il finirait par être leur cible à son tour.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge, recapturant son attention. Elle avait posé son sac sur la table et semblait l'attendre.

Il rougit. "Désolé, Professeur."

À sa plus grande surprise, elle lui sourit. "Pendant les vacances, tu peux m'appeler Tante Minerva et me tutoyer comme le faisait ton père, si je peux en faire autant et t'appeler Harry. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Harry était abasourdi et il opta pour un simple hochement de tête. Il fit un geste de la main vers elle et se força à lui demander. "Mon père vous appelait Tante Minerva?"

"Oui," lui répondit le Professeur McGonagall avec sa brusquerie habituelle alors qu'elle sortait des petits objets de son sac. Harry reconnut les objets qu'ils utilisaient en classe de Métamorphose, "bien que lorsqu'il grandit et devint plus impertinent, il commença à m'appeler Tante Minnie. J'étais une bonne amie de ta grand-mère Potter - nous avons fait nos études ensemble."

"Remus m'a dit que vous pourriez me raconter quelques histoires?" lui demanda Harry avec espoir.

Elle s'interrompit et lui lança un regard désolé. "Je te dois des excuses, Harry. J'aurai dû t'approcher bien plus tôt pour te proposer de te parler de ta famille. Je n'ai aucune excuse."

"Ce n'est pas grave," lui dit Harry, mal à l'aise. "Remus m'a expliqué que les professeurs doivent garder une certaine distance avec les élèves."

Elle hocha rapidement la tête. "Je te dois aussi des excuses pour avoir permis au Professeur Dumbledore de te laisser chez les Dursley."

Harry se retrouva à nouveau muet. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'elle s'excuse pour _ça._ "Professeur...je veux dire, Tante Minerva, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Sirius m'a expliqué pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé là-bas et je comprends. Je veux dire, j'étais en colère au début mais..." Il haussa les épaules. Il voulait juste oublier avoir jamais vécu avec les Dursley.

Elle l'étudia longuement du regard. "Bon, Sirius et Remus semblent bien prendre soin de toi."

Harry lui sourit. "Ils sont géniaux."

Ses lèvres tressaillirent visiblement. "Bien, devrions-nous commencer par un peu de Métamorphose? Puis nous pourrons discuter des détails de la bourse d'étude. Et nous pourrons finir l'après-midi en prenant le thé et je pourrais te raconter des histoires sur tes parents.

"D'accord," accepta joyeusement Harry.

"Bon, Sirius m'a expliqué que tu avais une entrave sur ta magie et que tu as fait tes trois premières années d'étude avec un pouvoir restreint. Il m'a dit que tu as travaillé dur à la clinique, une fois que l'entrave avait été levée, pour reprendre le contrôle de ta magie mais qu'il te faut encore de l'entraînement." Elle lui tendit une allumette. "Quand tu seras prêt, Harry."

Il sortit sa baguette de son holster et posa l'allumette sur la table. Un coup de baguette plus tard, et c'était une aiguille parfaite.

"Excellent," rayonna le Professeur McGonagall. "Si nous étions à l'école, je te donnerai des points. Continuons."

Ils travaillèrent pendant plus d'une heure, passant des sorts de première année à ceux de deuxième puis troisième année. Le cours particulier permit à Harry de se détendre alors qu'elle l'aidait à corriger les mouvements de sa baguette pour faciliter les métamorphoses ou lui expliquait des points théoriques qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il commença lentement à s'habituer à l'appeler Tante Minerva, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à la tutoyer, mais c'était toujours un exercice et il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de l'appeler autrement que Professeur McGonagall dans sa tête.

Elle l'arrêta après qu'il ait réussi à refaire toutes les épreuves de son dernier examen.

"Nous devrions nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui," lui dit sévèrement le Professeur McGonagall. "Comment te sens-tu?"

"Un peu fatigué," admit Harry.

"La plupart des sorciers de ton âge seraient complètement épuisés," lui assura-t-elle en commençant à tout ranger. "Tes niveaux de pouvoir sont clairement aussi impressionnant que me l'a dit Sirius. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il m'ait fait une farce." Elle secoua la tête. "Tu étais un bébé très puissant, maintenant que j'y repense." Elle lui sourit. "Tu devrais envisager de devenir un animagus; je crois me souvenir que tu as un don pour ça."

"Vraiment?" lui demanda Harry avec surprise.

"Oui," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, "tu t'es transformé en une version miniature de Sirius lorsque tu n'avais que trois ou quatre mois. Ton père m'a contacté presque immédiatement. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a le plus perturbé: que tu te sois transformé en chiot plutôt qu'en faon, ou que tu te sois transformé tout court. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a placé une entrave sur toi."

La mâchoire de Harry lui tomba, et il la referma avec un claquement sec. "Vous le saviez? Vous saviez que Sirius est un animagus? Et mon père?"

"Et Monsieur Pettigrew, oui," lui répondit-elle en hochant la tête. "L'été après la troisième année de ton père, je rendais visite à Dorea, ta grand-mère, lorsque ton père a réussi à transformer sa main en sabot. Il n'a pas réussi à la retransformer. Heureusement que je m'en suis aperçue et que j'ai inversé la métamorphose. J'ai aussi rapidement compris que ses amis et lui avaient prêté un Serment Inviolable de ne dire à personne ce qu'ils faisaient - ce qui était très stupide." Elle dût voir la confusion de Harry parce qu'elle arrêta de remballer son matériel. "Est-ce que qui que ce soit t'a expliqué ce qu'est un Serment Inviolable?"

"Ce n'est pas un simple serment?" lui demanda Harry.

"Pas du tout. Les serments n'ont d'influence que s'ils sont prêté sur la magie familiale, mais les Serments Inviolables sont une promesse faite à la magie elle-même. Si quelqu'un te demande de prêter un Serment Inviolable et que tu acceptes, si tu ne tiens pas parole, tu perdrais ta magie et risquerais de mourir sous le choc que ça engendrerait," lui expliqua le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça?"

"Pour se prouver digne de confiance ou parce qu'ils ont une dette ou parce qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de refuser," lui répondit le Professeur McGonagall. "Dans le cas de ton père et ses amis, je suppose que c'était plus dû au fait d'aider un autre de leurs amis à supporter son secret. Je pense qu'ils ont réalisé que Remus était un loup-garou et que des animagus pourraient passer du temps avec lui durant la pleine lune sans risquer d'être infecté par la Lycanthropie eux-mêmes."

"Et vous ne les avez pas arrêté?" lui demanda Harry avec curiosité. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'elle retransforma en pierre.

"J'aurais pu les forcer à rompre leur Serment par inadvertance si je les avais confronté directement, donc non," lui confirma le Professeur McGonagall. "J'ai, cependant, dit à ton père qu'il pouvait venir me voir pour être conseillé ou aidé sur n'importe quelle difficulté de Métamorphose sans craindre de représailles, et c'est ce qu'il a fait au cours de l'année suivante. Et une fois qu'ils avaient tous réussis leurs transformations et rejoint Remus durant les pleines lunes, je les surveillais sous ma forme de chat pour m'assurer de pouvoir les aider s'ils avaient le moindre problème." Elle s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il la regardait avec la mâchoire pendante. "Tu es certainement choqué que je ne leur ai pas retiré de point et mis en retenue."

"Ben, vous nous avez retiré tous ces points quand vous nous avez attrapé hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu en première année," lui fit remarquer Harry.

"J'avais déjà retiré des points à Monsieur Malfoy pour la même raison," lui dit-elle remarquer. "Ça aurait été du favoritisme de ne pas vous retirer de points juste parce que vous faisiez tous trois partie de ma Maison."

"Je suppose," soupira Harry, bien qu'il savait qu'à sa place, Snape aurait laissé ses Serpentards s'en tirer avec une simple retenue.

"Et bien que j'ai réalisé après avoir parlé avec Hagrid que tes actions étaient dans le même esprit d'amitié qui avait motivé les sorties de pleine lune de ton père, à ce moment-là, je pensais que tu avais fait une farce à Monsieur Malfoy," admit le Professeur McGonagall avec chagrin. "Ce qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai ignoré tes avertissements concernant la Pierre, j'en ai bien peur. D'une certaine façon, j'étais aussi coupable que d'autres, à voir ton père plutôt que toi à l'époque.

"Vous voulez dire Snape, euh, le Professeur Snape?" lui demanda Harry alors qu'elle refermait son sac et lui faisait signe qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner à l'étage.

"Et d'autres," lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Leur conversation s'interrompit le temps qu'ils se concentrent pour gravir les marches et Harry repensa à son admission avec un froncement de sourcil. Dès qu'ils furent installés à table, dans la véranda, et que Dobby les eut servis, il lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

"Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas réalisé que le rat des Weasley était Peter si vous saviez que c'était un animagus?"

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Cette idée ne m'est même jamais venu à l'esprit," admit-elle piteusement.

"Pas même lorsque le rat a vécu aussi longtemps?" insista Harry, en s'avançant sur son siège pour se pencher sur la table.

"J'ai supposé que les Weasley faisaient ce que font la plupart des parents avec les animaux de compagnie à l'espérance de vie courte," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

"Acheter un animal similaire pour le faire passer pour la même créature," lui expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "J'avais un poisson rouge qui s'appelait Bubulle quand j'avais cinq ans. J'adorais regarder Bubulle tourner dans son bocal. Ma mère m'a avoué bien plus tard qu'il y avait en fait eu vingt Bubulle différents jusqu'à ce soit moi qui le trouve mort dans son bocal un matin plutôt que mes parents."

"Oh." Harry se rappela soudainement du poisson rouge que Dudley avait gagné à la fête foraine une année. Il était mort plutôt rapidement et sa Tante Petunia l'avait immédiatement remplacé par un poisson rouge identique. Bien évidemment, Dudley s'en était rapidement lassé et lorsque ce deuxième poisson était mort, il n'avait pas été remplacé.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais reconnu Monsieur Pettigrew même en le voyant de près," continua le Professeur McGonagall, " je les surveillai de très loin durant les pleines lunes puisque les chiens et les chats ne font pas vraiment bon ménage."

Harry ravala un petit rire à l'idée de Sirius et Remus chassant leur ancien professeur sous sa forme de chat.

"Et très franchement, je pensais que Monsieur Pettigrew était mort. L'idée qu'il puisse être un rat ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall. "Tout comme il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que Sirius pourrait utiliser sa forme animagus pour s'échapper d'Azkaban comme il me l'a raconté ce matin. Je pensais que la présence des Détraqueurs rendrait toute transformation impossible."

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas dit au Professeur Dumbledore que Sirius pourrait entrer dans Poudlard en tant que Padfoot?" lui demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Je pensais qu'il savait. Il a trouvé ton père et Sirius à côté du Saule Pleureur après leur altercation avec Severus en sixième année."

Harry secoua la tête. "Sirius m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous leurs formes humaines lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore est arrivé."

Le Professeur McGonagall eut l'air déconcerté. "Eh bien, je suis tout de même sûre qu'il sait." Elle sirota une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. "Devrions-nous parler de la bourse d'étude?"

Harry hocha la tête et elle sortit un dossier rempli de parchemins de son sac."

"Bon, tout d'abord, que sais-tu de la façon dont Poudlard assigne des places aux Nés-Moldus? lui demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

"Pas grand-chose," lui dit sincèrement Harry. Hermione le savait probablement; c'était probablement écrit dans l _'Histoire de Poudlard_. "En fait, je ne sais même comment Poudlard assigne n'importe quelle place."

"Bon, c'est une longue histoire," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall avec enthousiasme. "À l'origine, les Fondateurs ont ouvert Poudlard à tout le monde. C'était la toute première école de ce genre. Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, ils se sont disputés pour savoir si les Nés-Moldus devraient être acceptés ou non. Ils ont fini par décider que tous les enfants magiques seraient acceptés et les Fondateurs demandèrent simplement une donation de la part des familles - dans les limites de ce que chacun pouvait se permettre."

Elle attrapa un petit chocolat, le trempa dans son thé et l'avala rapidement avant qu'il ne fonde complètement.

"Puis notre population a grandi et Poudlard a commencé à avoir des soucis financiers malgré les donations à cause du nombre d'enfants magiques." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Le Directeur de l'époque, pour empêcher le Ministère de prendre le contrôle de l'école et garder son indépendance, a instauré des frais de scolarité standard mais aussi quelques bourse d'études pour un nombre restreint d'étudiants. Le Ministère, quant à lui, a dû se contenter de créer des écoles alternatives pour ceux ne pouvant se permettre financièrement d'aller à Poudlard. Tout ça s'est passé au siècle dernier."

"Alors, il y a des écoles de secteur? Comme pour l'éducation moldue?" la questionna Harry, en se demandant pourquoi personne n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant.

"Il y en a sept maintenant," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire, "Belfast, Londres, Birmingham, Cardiff, Manchester, Durham, et Édimbourg," lista-t-elle rapidement. "La plupart des écoles accueille soixante à quatre-vingt nouveaux élèves par année, bien que les écoles Irlandaise et Galloise soient bien plus petites. Ils n'hébergent pas les élèves; ceux si utilisent soit la Cheminette, soit un portauloin chaque jour. Ce sont de bonnes écoles, bien qu'elles doivent suivre un programme approuvé par le Ministère. Certains de nos enseignants ont travaillé dans ces écoles auparavant. Le Professeur Babbling a enseigné à l'Académie d'Édimbourg, et les Professeurs Flitwick et Vector ont enseigné à la King's Magic School de Londres." Elle s'interrompit avant de continuer. "Et bien sûr, de nombreuses familles choisissent encore d'éduquer leurs enfants à domicile."

"Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas fini dans une des écoles de secteur?" lui demanda Harry.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau. "Nous nous sommes éloignés du sujet, n'est-ce pas? Mais heureusement, ta question nous y ramène. Généralement, nous n'avons pas de nombre limite d'élèves que nous pouvons accueillir. Ton année est assez petite mais tu es né durant la guerre et nous avons perdu des familles entières." Elle secoua brusquement la tête. "Pour répondre à ta question, Poudlard a une liste - généralement, les parents y inscrivent leurs enfants à leur naissance. C'est ce que tes parents ont fait pour toi. C'est ce que tes grands-parents ont fait pour ton père. La plupart des membres du Magenmagot envoient leurs enfants à Poudlard, tout comme la plupart des employés seniors du Ministère."

Harry se rappelait vaguement que Vernon avait fait pareil à Smeltings pour Dudley. Il hocha lentement la tête.

"Bon, les Fondateurs - Helga Poufsouffle pour être exacte, a enchanté un livre qui liste toutes les naissances magique du Royaume-Uni. Il se trouve quelque part à Poudlard mais personne ne sait vraiment où - pas même le Directeur." Le Professeur McGonagall sirota une gorgée de thé. "Ce qu'il se passe ensuite, c'est qu'un mois avant le onzième anniversaire de l'enfant, une notification de Poudlard est créé et déposée sur le bureau du Directeur pour qu'il puisse envoyer une lettre d'acceptation. Ces jours-ci, les lettres me sont automatiquement transférées."

"Mais tout le monde ne va pas à Poudlard," lui dit Harry avec confusion.

"Exactement." Le Professeur McGonagall semblait contente mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. "J'ai un elfe de maison qui m'aide et elle vérifie si les enfants sont sur notre liste ou non. S'ils sont sur la liste, elle envoie la lettre habituelle, signée de mon nom. S'ils ne sont pas sur la liste mais qu'ils ont des parents magiques, la notification leur est transmise pour qu'ils puissent arranger l'éducation de leurs enfants. Mais c'est le dernier cas de figure qui nous intéresse le plus pour la bourse d'étude de ta mère; ceux qui n'ont pas de parents magiques."

Le Professeur McGonagall s'interrompit pour remplir sa tasse de thé et Harry attrapa un chocolat en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. En y repensant, il avait été stupide de croire que ses camarades de Poudlard étaient les seuls enfants magiques de son âge dans tout le pays, se dit Harry avec chagrin.

"Toutes les notifications pour enfants Nés-Moldus sont mises de côté pour moi," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall. "Tous les enfants Nés-Moldus sont provisoirement acceptés à Poudlard, sous réserve qu'ils aient les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité. Le Directeur et les Directeurs de Maison sont généralement les seules personnes autorisés à faire la visite de présentation bien qu'un autre membre de l'équipe puisse être amené à le faire s'il n'y a personne d'être de libres. Nous amenons personnellement la lettre, confirmons que la magie est bien réelle aux parents et attendons leur décision. S'ils n'ont pas les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité, nous leur offrons l'opportunité de s'inscrire dans une des écoles du Ministère et, s'ils disent oui pour ça, nous envoyons le nom de l'enfant à l'école la plus proche pour qu'ils puissent s'arranger par courrier. En général, les écoles leur envoient une lettre contenant un portauloin ainsi que la liste d'affaires d'écoles nécessaires et des indications sur le meilleur endroit où les trouver."

"Et s'ils refusent d'aller dans une école?" lui demanda Harry.

"Ah, eh bien, il n'y a pas d'enseignement à domicile pour les Né-Moldus puisqu'ils ne connaissent aucun tuteur," soupira le Professeur McGonagall, avec tristesse. "Si les parents ne veulent pas que leurs enfants se rendent dans une école de magie, nous bridons définitivement la magie de l'enfant et effaçons les souvenirs de la famille quant à la nature de notre visite. Ils nous disent au-revoir en pensant que nous sommes venus discuter de la possibilité qu'ont leurs enfants d'entrer dans notre école mais qu'ils ont refusé - et c'est tout. Nous devons protéger le Secret."

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension.

"Ensuite, il existe déjà certaines bourses d'étude à Poudlard," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall, "il y en a une pour les orphelins et une autre pour aider les familles avec de nombreux enfants."

Harry se demanda distraitement si les Weasley touchaient cette bourse d'étude avant de rougir - en se rappelant que ce n'était pas ses affaires la façon dont la famille de son meilleur ami payait Poudlard. Bien que l'autre bourse lui expliquait comment Tom Riddle avait pu se rendre à Poudlard, puisqu'il avait grandi dans un orphelin Moldu, se dit Harry.

"Voilà ce que je te propose: si une famille Moldue ne peut payer les frais de scolarité et choisit d'envoyer son enfant à l'une des écoles du Ministère, nous leur donnerons l'opportunité de demander la bourse d'étude de ta mère." Le Professeur McGonagall le regarda. "Serait-ce acceptable pour toi?"

"Oui," lui répondit rapidement Harry. "Vous leur donnez l'option de ne pas la demander?"

McGonagall hocha la tête. "Certains parents ne voudront pas envoyer leurs enfants en pensionnat de toutes façons - c'est l'une des raisons les plus récurrentes que je reçois lorsque les Moldus refusent d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard, même lorsqu'ils peuvent se le permettre. Et d'autres verront ça comme de la charité et refuseront aussi." Elle agita sa tasse de thé. "Ceux qui acceptent seront informés que la décision sera prise pour le 1er août, qui est la date limite. S'ils reçoivent une notification, ils toucheront la bourse d'étude, sinon, ils devront inscrire leur enfant à l'école du Ministère."

"Okay, alors qu'en est-il pour cette année?" lui demanda Harry.

"J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre aux familles ayant opté pour une des écoles du Ministères pour causes budgétaire leur demandant de me confirmer s'ils voulaient postuler à cette bourse en écrivant simplement oui sur le parchemin réponse." Elle semblait extrêmement fière d'elle-même. "J'ai reçu quatorze réponses positive. Maintenant, nous devons décider des critères qui nous permettront de choisir les récipients de la bourse."

La discussion qui s'en suivit fut animée et Harry fut ravi lorsque sa nouvelle 'tante' l'encouragea à partager ses idées. Elle questionna certaines de ses suggestions. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils testent l'intelligence - sa mère avait été très intelligente donc ça lui semblait logique que le bénéficiaire de sa bourse soit intelligent. Le Professeur McGonagall se demanda comment ils pourraient bien faire ça et Harry lui suggéra les relevés de notes de primaire.

Ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord pour que des choses aussi superficielles que la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux ne soient pas prises en considération mais le Professeur McGonagall insista férocement pour que les sorcières soient avantagées face aux sorciers. Ça ne posait pas le moindre problème à Harry si les deux derniers étudiants étaient à égalité - mais il ne voulait pas que le genre des étudiants soit un facteur jusque-là; oui, sa mère avait été une sorcière mais la bourse était pour tous les enfants Nés-Moldus. Il fut abasourdi lorsque le Professeur accepta sa décision.

Ils se décidèrent finalement pour un système de points: les familles ayant les plus grands soucis financiers recevraient plus de points; les meilleurs résultats en primaire vaudraient plus de points; puis il y aurait l'opinion du professeur pratiquant la visite concernant l'attitude générale de la famille - la politesse et ce que le Professeur McGonagall appelait de 'bonnes dispositions' et que Harry avait traduit par 'pas comme Dudley ou Draco'. Le genre serait utilisé pour la décision finale si un garçon et une fille étaient à égalité.

Harry hésita très longuement avant de suggérer la dernière de ses idées mais ensuite, il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et se lança. "Et pour ce qui est de leur...leur situation familiale?"

Le Professeur McGonagall se figea, sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin de sa bouche et le regarda attentivement. "Que veux-tu dire, Harry?"

"Je veux dire..." Il prit une autre profonde inspiration, "et si leur famille est comme les Dursley? Pas au sens où ils n'aiment pas la magie parce que je pense que ceux-là auront probablement déjà dit non depuis le début mais...et si vous voyez à l'entretien qu'ils ne sont pas...que peut-être ils n'aiment pas...mais je suppose que..." Il bafouillait. "Je veux dire, je n'étais pas à eux donc ils n'avaient pas à m'aimer et..." Il s'interrompit, complètement mortifié.

Il plongea son regard dans son verre vide.

Avec hésitation, le Professeur McGonagall posa sa main sur la sienne. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Harry. Les Dursley auraient traité quiconque n'entrant dans leur vision étroite du monde de la même façon qu'ils t'ont traité toi - et ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. Ils étaient...ils sont la pire sorte de Moldus - de personnes qui existe au monde."

Il releva la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir son habituelle expression sévère, mais ses yeux...ses yeux étaient chaleureux et féroces.

"Je peux aussi te dire que ça arrive aussi entre des parents et leurs enfants. Parfois les parents n'aiment pas leurs enfants convenablement ou ils ne les aiment pas beaucoup. Dans les pires cas, il y a de la négligence et des abus. Mais il y a aussi une grande zone de flou où à la place d'abus, il y a du désintérêt ou à défaut de meilleur mot, de la froideur. Ces cas sont plus difficiles à repérer mais ils nous arrivent de tomber dessus." Elle s'interrompit. "Je pense que tu veux favoriser ces...ces enfants désavantagés par rapport à ceux vivant dans une famille aimante? Pour leur permettre de quitter leurs maisons et avoir un peu de répit?"

"Et leur donner une vraie maison," lui dit Harry, bien qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard compréhensif. "Poudlard est la première vraie maison que j'ai jamais eu."

Elle hocha lentement la tête comme pour absorber ses mots. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec ta suggestion. Nous accorderons des points - un plus grand nombre de points aux enfants pour qui nous jugerons bénéfiques d'être séparés de leur famille." Elle pinça les lèvres. "J'ai déjà rapporté des cas de maltraitance aux autorités moldues par le passé mais peut-être devrais-je aussi reporter ces cas supplémentaires."

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle ait accepté et compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

"Je vais relire les notes que j'ai pris durant mes entretiens pour l'année prochaine, Harry. Certaines des familles avec des enfants dans cette situation ne m'ont peut-être pas répondu donc je leur rendrais personnellement visite," lui promit-elle.

Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux en entendant ça.

"Bon, je pense que nous avons un bon set de critères," lui dit le Professeur McGonagall. "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu veuilles ajouter?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Nous devrions faire une pause," déclara-t-elle vivement. "J'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes et je suis sûre que tu apprécierais aussi un peu d'exercice." Elle fit un geste de la main vers l'extérieur où le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. "Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous promener un peu et je te raconterai le jour où j'ai remis sa lettre à ta mère?"

Harry lui fit un large sourire et accepta rapidement son offre. "Super," il hésita brièvement avant de se lancer. "Tante Minerva."

Elle lui fit un sourire compréhensif. "Et Harry?"

Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

"Je te jure sur ma magie que tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez les Dursley." Ses yeux s'enflammèrent avec une férocité protectrice qui le secoua. "Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Il ne put que hocher la tête lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

"Bien." Elle se leva de sa chaise, s'étira distraitement comme un chat et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

Il se leva à son tour.

"Donc, c'est ta grand-mère Marigold qui m'a ouvert la porte," commença-t-elle...et Harry l'écouta impatiemment, avide d'entendre parler de sa mère et de ses grands-parents; avide d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	17. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 17 -**

Près de deux heures passées à travailler avec Cornelius avait confirmé à Sirius qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme. Mais, et il y avait un mais, il appréciait les instincts prédateurs digne d'un requin que Cornelius avait en politique. Cornelius connaissait chaque membre du Magenmagot; il connaissait leurs positions politiques sur chaque point législatif et ce qu'ils accepteraient ou non; il avait aussi des informations compromettantes sur la plupart d'entre eux, et ceux sur qui ils n'avaient rien étaient plus doués pour dissimuler leurs méfaits ou bien trop ennuyeux pour avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Il avait aussi un sens aigu du pouvoir de la presse et de la meilleure façon pour la manipuler.

Plus important encore, Cornelius n'était pas stupide. Pas en ce qui concernait la politique et la manipulation médiatique. Ni en ce qui concernait la menace qu'était Voldemort à sa position, au Ministère. Il avait peur et était vraiment lâche (Sirius doutait vraiment que Cornelius puisse jamais affronter Voldemort avec dignité) et il était paresseux sur les détails (Sirius avait l'horrible impression que c'était comme ça que cette atroce bonne femme, Umbridge, s'était rendue inestimable) mais Cornelius n'était pas stupide.

Non, le principal défaut de Cornelius était qu'il opérait sous l'étrange idée que ne _rien_ faire, maintenir le statu quo, signifiait qu'il resterait Ministre de la Magie. Cependant, une fois convaincu qu'il perdrait définitivement sa position s'il ne faisait pas _quelque chose_ , Cornelius avait un sens de l'auto-préservation remarquable. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi leur pari pour blanchir le nom de Sirius et débarrasser Harry des Dursley avait si bien marché.

Sirius était content d'avoir pensé à lui montrer les souvenirs de Harry avant de lui parler de Voldemort. Il avait le sentiment que Cornelius aurait préféré enfouir sa tête dans le sable comme une autruche mais en ayant vu une preuve absolue de la survie de Voldemort, et ayant un allié politique qui ne tolérerait pas l'inaction, le Ministre n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réaliser que s'il ne faisait rien, ses jours en tant que Ministre seraient comptés. Cornelius faisait donc de son mieux pour sauver ses propres miches mais ça ne posait aucun problème à Sirius puisque ça signifiait que Cornelius faisait son travail pour une fois.

En fait, Sirius avait renoncé au plan de secours auquel Remus et lui avaient réfléchi et qu'ils avaient nommé 'remplacer Fudge par quelqu'un de compétent' parce qu'il s'avérait que Cornelius était compétent dans son milieu de politiques et en plus, bonus non négligeable, facilement malléable une fois qu'on savait ce qu'il voulait (rester Ministre de la Magie) et comment obtenir son intérêt (lui promettre que Sirius s'assurerait que Cornelius reste Ministre de la Magie pour toujours si seulement il pouvait rendre ce minuscule service à Sirius en l'aidant à se débarrasser de Voldemort et à révolutionner leur société).

Remus et lui avaient sous-estimé Cornelius, réalisa Sirius, alors qu'il entrait dans le Manoir Black et regardait Cornelius sortir de la cheminée, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'impressionnant blason des Black. C'était une bonne leçon à apprendre, et une qu'ils devraient retenir, se dit Sirius. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sous-estimer qui que ce soit s'ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance de vaincre Voldemort et garder Harry en sécurité.

C'était une leçon qu'ils auraient déjà dû apprendre avec Peter, considéra Sirius avec fatigue.

Ils avaient sous-estimé Peter lorsqu'ils l'avaient confronté à Poudlard et il leur avait échappé. D'accord, il y avait eu des circonstances atténuantes (Moony et la pleine lune, et des Détraqueurs!) mais ils l'avaient tout de même sous-estimé. En y repensant, ils l'avaient aussi sous-estimé lorsqu'il les avait trahis. Ils n'avaient jamais considéré Peter suffisamment talentueux pour être l'espion; suffisamment rusé malgré le fait qu'il était aussi Maraudeur qu'eux - Merlin, Peter avait fait de l' _espionnage_ pour eux en préparation de leurs plus grandes farces à l'école. Ils avaient _su_ que Peter était intelligent quand il le voulait, il était juste très, très paresseux. Les commentaires que Minerva avaient fait à Peter lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école avaient toujours été brusques et précis et se résumaient tous à la même chose: _peut mieux faire_.

Mais les Maraudeurs s'étaient habitués à le croire moins intelligent qu'eux juste parce qu'il était resté au milieu du classement à l'école alors qu'eux trois avaient excellés; parce qu'après l'école, Peter s'était contenté d'une position basique au Ministère dans un département obscur qui concernait les tapis volants. Et à cause de cet aveuglement, Peter les avait complètement trahi; il avait vendu Lily et James à Voldemort; piégé Sirius; s'était dissimulé dans la peau du rat des Weasley pendant des années. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Peter était un lâche et un traître, un morceau d'excrément que Sirius voulait effacer de la face du monde, mais il était rusé et plus intelligent qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Il serait sage, se dit Sirius, de prendre un moment pour considérer sérieusement ce que Peter avait probablement déjà fait pour retrouver son Maître.

Sirius entraîna Cornelius vers le parloir où ils seraient bientôt rejoints par Amelia Bones et Wilbert Croaker.

Penelope toqua à la porte. "Bienvenu à la maison, Lord Black. Devrais-je faire préparer des rafraîchissements pour votre réunion?"

"Ce serait parfait, mais venez là une minute, Penelope," lui dit Sirius en lui faisant signe d'entrer complètement dans la pièce. "Cornelius, voici Penelope Clearwater, ma Secrétaire Exécutive. Penelope, le Ministre."

Cornelius serra la main de Penelope et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Clearwater. Je ne crois pas connaître votre nom..."

"Penelope est une Née-Moldue," lui dit simplement Sirius. "Première de sa classe à Poudlard; très intelligente. Elle aimerait un jour travailler au Ministère mais nous l'avons convaincu de m'aider en attendant."

"Eh bien, il faudra que vous veniez me voir une fois que vous serez décidée à débuter votre carrière au Ministère," lui dit calmement Cornelius.

Penelope rayonna. "Merci, monsieur." Elle regarda Sirius qui hocha la tête et elle quitta la pièce.

Kreacher apparut une seconde plus tard avec des rafraîchissements avant de disparaître. Le temps que Sirius finisse de verser du thé à Cornelius et une tasse de café noir pour lui, Penelope était de retour, escortant les deux derniers visiteurs depuis la salle de réception.

Wilbert Croaker souriait largement lorsqu'il lui serra la main tout en agitant l'invitation, avec l'adresse du lieu écrite pour qu'ils puissent accéder à la maison, dans son autre main. "Lord Black! Un Fidelius! Je n'en avais pas vu d'actif depuis les Longbottom! Est-ce qu'il fait partie des protections ou l'avez-vous lancé séparément? Et l'avez-vous lancé ou faisait-il partie de..."

"Bertie!" lui dit sèchement Amelia. Elle contourna son collègue du DDM et tendit sa main à Sirius qui la serra plutôt que de l'embrasser. Elle sembla satisfaite par ses manières puisqu'ils se rencontraient dans sa capacité officielle. "Lord Black, je suppose?"

Sirius lui sourit. "Je vois que Cornelius n'est pas le seul qui soupçonnait la vérité."

Les yeux d'Amelia s'écarquillèrent mais elle comprit suffisamment vite pour maintenir l'illusion que Cornelius s'en était douté. "En effet," souffla-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête au Ministre, "Cornelius."

"Amelia."

"Bertie." Cornelius lui serra la main. "C'est bon de voir que vous pouvez sortir des profondeurs du DDM parfois. Vous n'assistez jamais à _mes_ réunions."

"Eh bien, un nouveau Lord Black semblait intéressant, contrairement à la dernière persécution en date d'une créature magique que votre Sous-Secrétaire veut poursuivre," répondit simplement Bertie. Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils confortables et accepta une tasse de thé. Sa robe grise seyait sa silhouette ronde et ses cheveux blancs en bataille. Il n'était pas aussi vieux que Dumbledore mais Sirius savait qu'il avait fait ses études en même temps que son propre grand-père. Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant trahissaient son intelligence et Sirius se rappela qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le Directeur des Langues-de-Plomb.

Amelia s'installa à côté de Bertie et accepta un verre de jus de citrouille. "Je dois bien admettre être curieuse quant à la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez rassemblé. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie pour nous présenter votre position formelle, Lord Black?"

"Appelez-moi Sirius, je vous prie," dit Sirius alors que Penelope quittait la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, "et non, j'ai demandé à vous voir parce qu'il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose important." Il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître une pensine sur la table basse. C'était le même modèle que celle qu'il avait donné à Cornelius. Il sortit les souvenirs de sa poche. "J'ai des souvenirs à partager avec vous. Je les ai déjà montré au Ministre."

"Ces souvenirs sont primordiaux pour la sécurité nationale," leur dit Cornelius d'une voix pompeuse. "Vous avez tous deux prêtés des serments de confidentialité lorsque vous avez pris vos postes et vous devez traiter ces informations comme top secret."

Bertie et Amelia échangèrent un coup d'œil mais Sirius fut satisfait de les voir hocher tous deux la tête. Il versa le premier souvenir dans la pensine et ils y plongèrent tous ensemble.

Sirius ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ces événements une troisième donc il garda ses yeux sur Amelia et Bertie, étudiant leurs réactions à la rencontre de Harry avec Voldemort à la fin de sa première année. Amelia semblait furieuse lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pensine; Bertie était songeur.

Bertie leva une main avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit et ils l'écoutèrent tous. "Regardons d'abord tous les souvenirs avant d'en parler."

Sirius accepta d'un hochement de tête et ils regardèrent rapidement les deux autres souvenirs.

Amelia se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, complètement blanche sous l'effet de la rage et du choc. Elle repoussa son verre de jus de citrouille et demanda quelque chose de plus fort. Sirius demanda à Kreacher de leur ramener du Firewhiskey à tous.

"Bon, résumons ce que nous savons," dit Bertie d'une voix autoritaire. "Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours là grâce à des objets comme ce journal. Il veut un corps pour reprendre le pouvoir, et une prophétie a annoncé qu'il reviendrait grâce à son servant."

"Je suppose que le servant est Pettigrew?" demanda Amelia d'une voix brusque.

"C'est ce que nous pensons," dit Sirius.

"Pourquoi Albus n'a-t-il rien dit à personne et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dans son école?" explosa Amelia. "La mort de Quirell a été reportée comme un accident! Et Dumbledore a déclaré que la situation avec le Basilic était sous contrôle!" Elle lança un regard noir à Cornelius. "Et je ne comprends pas comment vous avez bien pu arrêter Rubeus Hagrid pour ça."

Cornelius rougit. "Il _était_ suspecté d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets la première fois, Amelia, et son mandat d'arrêt a été ordonné et signé par _votre_ Auror en Chef. Je me suis contenté d'y aller pour témoigner que justice était faite. Bien évidemment, nous savons maintenant qui l'a vraiment fait."

"Nous devrions voir à ce que le casier de Hagrid soit purgé et des excuses de la part du Ministère ne seraient pas de trop," intervint Sirius avant qu'Amelia ne puisse répliquer, "mais très sincèrement, je pense que nous avons d'autres choses autrement plus importantes sur lesquelles nous concentrer."

"Nous avons un plan," dit rapidement Cornelius. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Sirius qui sortit le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient travaillé dans le bureau de Cornelius.

"Il y a trois branches d'attaque." Sirius déroula le parchemin, attirant l'attention des autres dessus. "Tout d'abord, il y a l'Opération Marquage Des Mangemorts. Nous devons surveiller tous les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Voldemort voudra récupérer ses partisans. Peter et lui finiront bien par les contacter."

"C'est un travail pour les Aurors," dit immédiatement Amelia.

"C'est exactement ce que nous nous sommes dit," intervint Cornelius. "Nous pensions à une unité d'enquête spéciale?"

"Nous devrons nous assurer que les Aurors qui rejoignent l'unité ne soient pas des Mangemorts qui ne portent pas la Marque," dit fermement Sirius.

"Évidemment," riposta Amelia, "et j'exigerai des Serments Inviolables."

"Mon département pourrait peut-être aider avec ça," dit Bertie. "Un de mes employés était un espion durant la dernière Guerre. Nous savons quels Aurors et Sorciers Tireurs sont suspects ainsi que deux autres membres de mon département et une autre douzaine d'employés du Ministère."

"Vous les avez laissé en place? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais rien dit?" lui demanda Amelia, furieuse.

"Parce que je n'ai aucune preuve," lui répondit Bertie. "Tout ce que j'ai, c'est la parole de mon espion et des rumeurs invalides sur les opinions politique de ces individus. Mais je pense que c'est à cause de tous ces Mangemorts si bien positionnés qu'Albus ne nous a jamais parlé de ses soupçons, ni raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Harry Potter au cours des quelques dernières années," dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers la pensine.

"Bon, établissons une liste de cibles," dit Amelia. "J'aimerai que votre espion reprenne du service si possible."

"Je lui demanderai," promit Bertie. Il soupira et tapota le parchemin. "Votre deuxième branche d'attaque, l'Opération Chasse au Trésor. Vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres objets comme le journal?"

"Nous savons qu'il y en a six au total. Harry a détruit le journal mais il en reste cinq autres," dit Sirius.

"Sept étant le nombre magique." Bertie secoua la tête. "Merlin, Riddle était vraiment fou. Je suppose que ces objets sont ce à quoi je pense? Qu'un meurtre est nécessaire pour en créer un?"

Sirius hocha brusquement la tête.

"Les Langues-de-Plomb ont étudié ces...objets par le passé. Ils ont en découvert un en Égypte et un autre en Afrique. Une fois que Langues-de-Plomb de l'époque ont en appris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ces objets ont été détruits. Il n'y a que deux méthodes pour les détruire - un four avec un feu à haute température semblable au Feudeymon sera suffisant ou une dissolution dans un acide hautement corrosif comme le venin de Basilic. Les recherches et destructions devraient être assumé par mon département," dit solennellement Bertie.

"Je ne serais pas surpris que Voldemort ait placé des protections autour de ceux que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé," commenta Sirius.

"Mon département peut s'en occuper. Nous avons plusieurs excellents briseurs-de-sort et spécialistes des sorts," dit Bertie.

"Puisqu'aucun de vous deux ne nous dit clairement ce que sont ces objets, puis-je supposer qu'ils sont innommables au point de vous transformer vous aussi en Langue-de-Plomb?" demanda Amelia à Sirius, avec un sourire en coin amusé.

Sirius sentit ses lèvres tressaillirent et lui fit un sourire de remerciement. "En effet."

"Ce sont les choses les plus Démoniaques qui soient," confirma Bertie. "Nous aurons besoins de témoins indépendants pour certifier que ces objets sont bien détruits. Je refuse que quelqu'un déclare qu'on en garde un pour l'étudier - ce n'est pas nécessaire et je ne risquerai pas la sécurité du monde sorcier."

"Je suggère que Sirius, en sa capacité de Lord Black, soit l'un des témoins," dit Cornelius, en hochant la tête, "et peut-être que nous autres pourrions en faire autant?"

"Ça ne me dérange pas mais nous allons plus vite que la musique," remarqua Sirius, "nous devons trouver ces objets d'abord."

Bertie hocha la tête. "Je vais monter une équipe. Moi aussi, je rendrais obligatoire un Serment Inviolable de confidentialité et de loyauté."

"Bien, et la dernière branche est pour Sirius et moi," dit fermement Cornelius, "et c'est l'Opération Jeu de Pouvoirs."

Sirius s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel au nom que Cornelius lui avait choisi. "Cornelius et moi allons essayer de faire voter des lois qui compliqueront la tâche à Voldemort lorsqu'il voudra reprendre le pouvoir."

"Le privant donc de ses finances et nous donnant une meilleure relation avec ceux avec qui il voudrait s'allier?" en conclut Amelia.

Bertie haussa les sourcils. "Ce ne sera pas évident avec le Magenmagot actuel."

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Sirius. "Le Magenmagot actuel est sur le point de se retrouver avec un nouveau Lord Black qui est aussi le Régent Potter."

"Lucius sera muselé d'une façon ou d'une autre," dit Cornelius. "La vieille Alliance Sang-Pur sera séparée de l'opinion actuelle. Je pense que nombre de ces familles ne voudront pas s'allier avec Voldemort lorsqu'ils apprendront la vérité sur ses origines. Certains d'entre eux choisiront d'être au moins neutres et..."

"Et nous pouvons clairement voir que Sirius et vous aurez les machinations politiques sous contrôle," intervint Amelia. "Bon, je pense que nous avons tout couvert donc..."

"Pas tout," dit fermement Bertie. Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Il y a une autre branche que nous n'avons pas abordé: votre charge, Harry Potter."

Sirius se trouva pris dans le regard perceptif de Bertie. "Mon filleul n'est pas à discuter."

"Je peux comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas en parler, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit nécessaire," riposta Bertie. "Il ne fait aucun doute après avoir vu ces souvenirs que Voldemort a un intérêt malsain pour lui; qu'il y a une connexion. Si je dirigeai l'équipe d'Amelia, je surveillerai le jeune Harry parce que Voldemort finira par s'en prendre à lui. Il y a deux rituels qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se créer un corps utilisant un ennemi et je pense que Harry serait sa cible. Même s'il ne l'utilise pas dans un rituel, je ne vois pas Voldemort accepter l'existence d'un garçon qui l'a presque tué, qui l'a défié de si nombreuses fois. Je pense que vous le savez aussi."

Sirius résista à l'envie de leur ordonner à tous de partir; de se précipiter à la Maison du Griffon pour attraper Harry et s'enfuir très loin. À la place, il se força à répondre à Bertie. "Je ne nie pas que Harry sera une cible mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit impliqué dans ce combat. Il n'a même pas encore quatorze ans. Il a déjà dû affronter Voldemort bien trop de fois. Nous sommes des adultes; ce devrait être notre travail."

"Bien dit, bien dit," dit doucement Amelia. "Sirius a raison, Bertie. Harry est peut-être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mais le mot-clé est 'garçon'. Ce n'est pas son combat."

Bertie soupira. "Il y a une prophétie au DDM qui porte les noms du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter."

La seconde confirmation de l'existence d'une prophétie fit tressaillir Sirius et il se détourna, faisant les cent pas entre son fauteuil et la cheminée.

"Nous le savons," admit Sirius. "Mon Steward et moi avons réfléchi à la raison qui a poussé James et Lily à se cacher et nous avons réalisé que c'était probablement à cause d'une prophétie. Madame Longbottom me l'a confirmé lorsque nous avons renouvelé l'Alliance Potter-Longbottom hier."

"Albus ne vous l'a jamais dit?" demanda Bertie avec surprise. "C'est à lui que Sybill Trelawney a fait cette prophétie l'année où Harry est né. Neville Longbottom était l'autre candidat mais ultimement, c'est Harry qui était concerné."

"Vous connaissez la prophétie exacte?" lui demanda Cornelius, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que Bertie avait mentionné Harry.

"Non," répondit Bertie en regardant Sirius, "mais nous pouvons en deviner le contenu puisque c'est le début de la prophétie qui a amené Riddle à attaquer les Potter. Je pense qu'il espérait éliminer une menace prophétisée."

"Harry," conclut Cornelius. Il regarda Sirius. "Nous devrions connaître le contenu exact de cette prophétie."

"J'avais l'intention de l'écouter," admit Sirius, "mais laissez-moi être bien clair: même si cette prophétie dit que Harry est une menace pour Voldemort, ça ne fera toujours pas la moindre différence. Je protégerai Harry autant que possible et je réaliserai le plan avec ou sans votre aide."

Les yeux de Cornelius s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. "Oh non, je n'étais pas en train de suggérer que nous abandonnions notre plan. Non, non. J'ai toujours pensé que les prophéties n'étaient qu'une perte de temps - je n'ai vraiment compris l'intérêt de la Divination." Il fit un geste négligent de la main. "Ce ne sont que des affabulations si vous voulez mon avis...mais nous devrions savoir ce que dit cette prophétie pour comprendre ce que sait Vous-Savez-Qui."

"Je pense que seul Sirius a besoin de le savoir," le corrigea Bertie, "et sa charge s'il le décide mais nous n'avons pas _besoin_ de savoir." Il écarta les mains en signe de conciliation. "Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que Voldemort sait de cette prophétie. Mon espion pense que les informations qu'avait Voldemort n'étaient que vagues au mieux et entendues par un Mangemort qui avait espionné l'entretien de Dumbledore et Trelawney."

"Je suis d'accord avec Bertie," dit fermement Amelia. "Bien que je déteste l'idée que Dumbledore n'ait pas partagé des informations vitales, le fait est que nous devrions garder certaines choses sur une base de Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir même entre nous quatre qui formons, je suppose, une sorte de Conseil de Guerre. La nature exacte de ces objets innommables qui sont au cœur de la Chasse au Trésor est clairement une de ces informations Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir; la prophétie en est une autre. Il y a aussi certaines manœuvres politiques que vous seuls devriez connaître, Cornelius."

Cornelius n'avait pas l'air content mais il hocha la tête. "Très bien." Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Puis-je vous offrir des protections supplémentaires pour Harry?"

"Merci mais non," lui répondit poliment Sirius. "Je pense que le meilleur moyen de protéger Harry hors de Poudlard est de s'assurer qu'aussi peu de personnes possibles sachent et aient accès à sa localisation et ses plans en avance."

"Et à l'intérieur de Poudlard?" lui demanda Amelia en montrant la pensine du doigt. "Je ne sais pas vous mais je vais définitivement questionner Albus sur nombre de ses actions après avoir vu ces souvenirs et je pense que vous en ferez autant."

"Et vous avez raison. Harry adore Poudlard et je ne l'empêcherai pas d'y aller," confirma Sirius, "mais avant ça, j'aurais besoin que Dumbledore soit en mesure de m'assurer que Harry sera en sécurité à l'école."

"Est-ce que Harry est ici?" demanda Cornelius en regardant le plafond.

"Non," lui dit sèchement Sirius. "J'utiliserai le Manoir comme base d'opérations pour le Magenmagot, donc: non. Notre maison est ailleurs."

"On dirait que vous avez la protection du garçon bien en main, et dans ce cas, je vous suggère de m'envoyer un hibou pour que nous nous arrangions pour que vous veniez au DDM pour écouter la prophétie? Vous souhaiterez peut-être réviser vos plans après l'avoir entendu et je suis sûr que le Ministre vous offrira toute l'aide dont vous pourriez avoir besoin," suggéra Bertie.

"Absolument," confirma obséquieusement Cornelius.

Sirius hocha la tête, espérant que la prophétie ne changerait rien à ce qu'il avait déjà prévu avec Harry.

"Nous devrions aussi décider de ce que nous allons faire d'Albus," dit Bertie en croisant le regard de chacun d'eux. "Il est le Président Sorcier. D'un point de vue officiel, si ceci est bien un Conseil de Guerre, il devrait avoir son mot à dire." Il fit un signe vers Amelia qui avait grimacé. "Je ne nie pas qu'il a gardé des secrets mais nous pourrions utiliser ses connaissances et son expertise à l'avenir."

"Sirius et moi en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion," lui dit Cornelius.

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers le dossier que Penelope avait placé sur une petite table en prévision de cet entretien. Il en sortit trois parchemins qu'il remit à ses visiteurs.

Les yeux d'Amelia s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lut l'invitation. "Vous adoptez Harry demain?"

"Oui," confirma Sirius, "et vous êtes tous les trois invités..."

"J'en serai enchanté!" s'exclama vivement Cornelius. Il semblait fou de joie et Sirius savait qu'il faisait intérieurement une danse de la victoire à l'idée d'avoir été invité à un évènement aussi prestigieux.

"Tout comme moi," ajouta Bertie avec un sourire. "Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la magie familiale en action. Puis-je vous demander ce que ça a à voir avec Albus?"

"Vous voulez vous assurer qu'Albus ne pourra rien faire pour remettre en cause votre garde de Harry avant qu'il ne soit invité au Conseil," devina Amelia, en agitant son parchemin. "Si nous sommes les témoins officiels du Ministère, ce sera très dur pour lui d'arguer que l'adoption n'est pas valide."

"Oui," confirma brusquement Sirius, "avec le rituel d'adoption de demain, je veux m'assurer qu'il ne pourra pas remettre en cause ma garde de Harry. Écoutez," soupira-t-il lourdement, "Dumbledore sait déjà tout ce que je vous ai montré. Je ne doute pas qu'il a un grand plan en tête pour vaincre Voldemort - et je suis certain que ce plan implique Harry. Ce qu'il doit comprendre, c'est qu'il n'a plus son mot à dire dans ce qui arrive à Harry à part dans ses classes à Poudlard et qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui ont un plan." Il s'interrompit. "J'aime notre plan. Je pense que notre plan est censé et qu'il va marcher. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour Albus Dumbledore qu'il réalise ces choses et qu'il nous aide, mais je sais aussi que si nous lui en laissons la moindre opportunité, il trouvera le moyen de convaincre tout le monde qu'il sait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il faut faire."

"Vous avez peut-être raison," commenta Bertie.

"Peut-être?" renifla Cornelius en pointant Bertie du doigt. "Il a parfaitement raison et vous le savez! Albus pense toujours savoir mieux que tout le monde. Je suis prêt à admettre que parfois c'est le cas, bien que s'il ne se contentait pas d'un 'c'est pour le plus grand bien' pour justifier ses actions, ce serait plus facile d'accepter son raisonnement. Mais il fait des erreurs comme nous l'ont clairement montré ces dernières semaines. Il est en partie coupable de ne pas avoir permis à un homme d'avoir un procès équitable et à cause de ça, il a laissé un enfant, qui a vaincu le plus terrible Mage Noir de notre époque, avec des Moldus abusifs et négligeant qui haïssent la magie! Il a failli faire tuer le garçon deux fois à en juger par ces souvenirs! Non, je suis d'accord qu'Albus devrait faire partie de notre Conseil mais Sirius a raison: Albus doit aussi comprendre qu'il ne _mènera_ pas le combat et que nous ne devons pas toujours nous soumettre à ses décisions."

Amelia hochait silencieusement la tête et Bertie lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

"Vous aussi, Amelia?"

"J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Albus Dumbledore," dit fermement Amelia, "mais je ne peux pas nier les mots de Cornelius ou de Sirius: Dumbledore a fait des erreurs, _surtout_ avec Harry. Il me semble, au vu des actions de Dumbledore jusqu'à maintenant," elle agita elle aussi sa main en direction de la pensine, "qu'il placera Harry au centre de n'importe quel plan. Je suis d'accord avec Sirius lorsqu'il dit que nous ne devrions jamais accepter un plan qui repose sur un garçon de treize ans."

"Albus a peut-être mis Harry dans cette position à cause de la prophétie," remarqua Bertie.

"Ben, il peut très bien l'en enlever!" rétorqua férocement Sirius.

Amelia soutint le regard de Bertie. "Outre le fait que pour la première de ma vie je sois en total accord avec Cornelius en pensant que les prophéties ne sont que des affabulations, pensez- _vous_ honnêtement qu'il vaudrait mieux placer la défaite de Voldemort sur les épaules d'un jeune sorcier inexpérimenté et seulement partiellement entraîné, en nous tournant les pouces pendant ce temps, comme semble le faire Dumbledore au lieu d'utiliser le plan dont nous avons discuté?" Elle pointa le parchemin posé sur la table.

"Non," soupira Bertie en inclinant la tête, "et je pense aussi qu'il vaudrait mieux présenter un fait accompli à Albus. Cependant, je pense que la prophétie a du mérite tout comme je pense que la prophétie que nous avons vue dans le troisième a tout autant de mérite. Nous pourrons faire de notre mieux pour protéger Harry et le garder loin du combat mais les prophéties arrivent toujours à se réaliser malgré nos meilleures intentions."

"Peut-être," admit Sirius, "et je vous répondrai que je m'assure que Harry soit entraîné autant que possible pour qu'il ait une chance de se défendre au cas où le pire arriverait. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer qu'il aura tous les avantages possibles lorsqu'il l'affrontera. Cependant, je ne partirai pas du principe que c'est à Harry de vaincre Voldemort.

Bertie hocha la tête. "Ça me va."

"J'ai une inquiétude," Sirius," dit Amelia, en agitant son parchemin, "L'adoption? Vous n'avez passé qu'une semaine avec Harry. Je sais que vous voulez bloquer toutes les chances de Dumbledore d'intervenir dans votre relation mais je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller aussi vite."

"Et je serai d'accord avec vous si je n'avais passé qu'une seule semaine avec Harry." Il leva une main avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. "Vous vous rappelez avoir insisté pour que je reçoive un traitement médical?"

Elle hocha la tête avec méfiance. "Vous avez pris Harry avec vous pour une semaine de traitement dans une clinique à l'étranger."

"Oui," lui dit Sirius, "nous sommes allé à la Valley Clinic. Elle existe dans une bulle temporelle. Une semaine passe dans le monde réel alors que des mois peuvent s'écouler à l'intérieur. Harry et moi avons passé deux mois ensemble là-bas."

L'expression de Bertie s'éclaircit. "Avec Noshi Blackhawk? Comment va-t-il?"

"Bien. Très bien et c'est un excellent Guérisseur. Harry et moi sommes tous deux en pleine forme maintenant." Sirius s'adossa au manteau de la cheminée et regarda Amelia. "Peut-être que l'adoption est un peu rapide mais c'est quelque chose que nous voulons tous les deux."

"Alors je représenterai le BOS demain et m'assurerai que les papiers soient enregistrés," lui offrit Amelia. "Je suppose que Brian sera là."

"Oui," lui confirma Sirius.

"Excellent!" s'exclama Cornelius en tapant des mains. "Ensuite, Sirius participera à la session du Magenmagot de jeudi et après cela, je pense qu'il serait prudent de rencontrer Albus pour lui exposer nos plans."

"Pourquoi pas vendredi matin?" suggéra Sirius. "Je pense que je devrais probablement le rencontrer en tête à tête après la session."

"Ça me va," dit Amelia et Bertie approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"Très bien," confirma Cornelius. "Devrions-nous nous rencontrer chaque semaine pour discuter de nos progrès?"

"Nous devrions nous rencontrer ici puisque l'endroit est sûr et sécurisé," dit Amelia. "Si cela vous convient, Sirius?"

"Ça ne me pose aucun problème," dit Sirius.

Ils abordèrent encore quelques détails avant que Sirius ne les escorte à la cheminée. Cornelius partit le premier, suivi par Bertie, laissant Sirius seul avec Amelia.

"Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait," lui dit Sirius, légèrement mal à l'aise. "Je ne serais pas là si vous n'aviez pas blanchi mon nom."

Amelia lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Elle fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit une boîte à baguette. "Je voulais vous donner ça quand je suis arrivée mais...tenez." Elle lui tendit la boîte avec un hochement de tête cérémonieux. "Je me suis dit que vous devriez la récupérer."

Sirius attrapa la boîte et l'ouvrit rapidement, inspirant profondément en voyant sa vieille baguette. Il l'agrippa rapidement et la serra contre lui, sa familiarité chaleureuse parcourant ses veines comme du vif-argent. "Merci!"

Amelia lui sourit. "Vous pouvez me remercier en prenant soin de Harry." Elle s'interrompit. "Je suppose que la clinique où vous êtes allés lui a été bénéfique?"

"Elle l'a été pour nous deux," répéta Sirius, parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre l'étendue des soins dont Harry avait eu besoin.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillant de compassion et de compréhension. Elle lui dit au-revoir et il répondit rapidement avant qu'elle ne jette une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée. "Ministère de la Magie!"

Elle disparut une seconde plus tard, laissant Sirius seul dans la salle de réception. Il soupira lourdement et se massa le front avec fatigue même s'il tenait sa baguette fraîchement récupérée avec extase. Le plan était en route, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

* * *

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu voulais faire le rituel d'adoption avant que Harry ne clame l'anneau d'Héritier Black?" lui demanda Remus alors qu'il installait Harry devant son bureau du Manoir Black.

Harry observa le bol rituel et le petit couteau avec un mélange de trépidation et d'impatience. Il voulait faire le rituel d'Héritage mais il devait bien admettre que les commentaires de Sirius lui indiquant que la magie était Noire d'origine l'inquiétaient.

"En effet mais j'ai changé d'avis," lui dit joyeusement Sirius. "Cornelius et moi pensons tous deux qu'il vaut mieux garder Lucius sous contrôle - bien que ça dépendra de ce que Lucius admettra demain - mais nous pensons aussi qu'il nous poignardera dans le dos dès que possible donc...je veux m'assurer que cette histoire d'Héritier soit réglée avant la réunion de famille de demain pour que Lucius n'ait aucune chance d'interférer avec les rituels."

Remus soupira et hocha la tête. "Devrais-je partir?"

"Non, tu peux rester puisque tu es le Steward reconnu de la Maison," lui assura Sirius. Il alla se placer à côté de Harry. "Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit?"

"Oui," lui dit Harry. "Tu vas me nommer Héritier; j'accepterai, puis la magie va me tester."

"Bien."

"Je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie mais le test pourrait prendre du temps et nous sommes attendus chez les Weasley," remarqua Remus en se positionnant de l'autre côté de Harry.

" _Tu_ es attendu chez les Weasley - Harry et moi sommes des invités surprise qui t'accompagnent!" Il agita ses sourcils et Harry dissimula un sourire. Ils avaient opté pour ce subterfuge parce que les Weasley semblaient très respectueux envers Dumbledore. Ils ne pensaient pas que les Weasley savaient que Dumbledore était en Thaïlande ni pourquoi, mais Sirius ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

"Merci," lui dit Remus, pince-sans-rire. "Donc ce n'est que moi qui aurai le droit aux remontrances de Molly Weasley."

"Nous avons encore du temps avant de devoir aller chez les Weasley," le contredit Sirius. Il agita la main pour balayer les hésitations de Remus. "En plus, si ça se passe comme son rituel d'héritage Potter, on aura fini en trente secondes max." Il fit un large sourire à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Okay, allons-y alors," ordonna Remus.

"Familius Magicus." Sirius attrapa sa baguette et tapota le bol rituel. Des étincelles argentées firent irruption dans le bol; il s'entailla la paume de la main, laissant son sang couler dans le bol. "Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black nomme Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black, par le sang, par la magie, par la loi, et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Harry attrapa le couteau rituel et repoussa ses inquiétudes. Il s'entailla la paume de la main avec une grimace et laissa son sang se mélanger à celui de Sirius. "Moi, Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, accepte la tâche d'Héritier de la Maison des Black, par le sang, par la magie, par la loi, et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

La magie des Black émergea soudainement et entoura Harry d'une nuée argentée. Il pouvait la sentir presser contre lui pour le tester. Elle était si différente de la magie des Potter qui avait été chaleureuse et accueillante; la magie des Black était froide et glaciale en comparaison. Mais il resta droit au milieu de la tempête argentée. Il voulait que ça marche pour Sirius parce qu'il devait plus à son parrain que les mots ne pourraient jamais le dire: pour l'avoir débarrassé des Dursley et lui avoir donné une maison, pour l'aimer.

Brusquement, la magie se retira et flotta au-dessus du bol rituel, prenant la forme d'un serpent argenté. Harry sentit l'anneau apparaître sur son doigt.

Harry ne réfléchit pas; il ouvrit juste la bouche. _"Bonjour."_

Le serpent se redressa, déployant son capuchon. _"Un Parlant."_

 _"Oui,_ " dit Harry. _"As-tu déjà eu un Parlant auparavant?"_

 _"Seul un Parlant est apparu avant toi, enfant._ " Le serpent se tortilla.

 _"Sirius m'a dit que tu étais un serpent mais je n'avais pas réalisé que je pourrais te parler,"_ lui dit Harry, fasciné par le serpent.

 _"Tu es un Parlant et nous pouvons donc nous comprendre. Sache ceci, Héritier des Black, Lord des Potter: tu es de notre sang et de notre magie, enfant. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour te protéger tout comme le Griffon des Potter."_ Le serpent se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui, réalisa Harry avec un temps de retard, le regardait avec inquiétude. _"Nous vous avons déjà réuni une fois auparavant et recommencerons toujours lorsque nous serons appelé; n'oublie pas, enfant."_

Le serpent disparut sans un autre mot et Harry prit une brusque inspiration en sentant sa peau le picoter longuement de froid comme si la magie des Black s'infiltrait en lui.

"Harry?" Sirius plaça prudemment une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. "Je vais bien. Le serpent a dit qu'il me protégerait comme le griffon."

"Ah." Sirius ne semblait pas plus rassuré et Harry se demanda pourquoi.

"C'est une bonne chose, non?" lui demanda Harry avec méfiance.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de Harry.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, irrité.

"C'est juste surprenant," admit finalement Sirius. "La magie familiale n'est pas censé fonctionner de la façon dont elle le fait pour toi. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les Totems étaient si..." il fit tourner sa main autour de sa tête, "Interactifs? Bavards? Coopératifs? Protecteurs? Tout ça à la fois?"

"Oh." Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ben, le serpent m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de parler à un Parlant et je pense que les autres Totems n'ont pas de moyens de communication?"

"C'est une bonne remarque," dit Remus. "Et au moins, on sait que tu es toujours un Fourchelangue. Je me demandais si le nettoyage de ta cicatrice aurait pu, euh, te l'enlever."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il se l'était aussi demandé. "Je suppose que je suis coincé avec."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas la compétence la plus populaire à avoir, Harry," le réconforta Sirius, "mais ça pourrait s'avérer utile à l'avenir."

"Seulement si j'ai l'intention de devenir un charmeur de serpent," plaisanta Harry, sa tension disparaissant en ayant la preuve que Sirius et Remus se moquaient qu'il soit un Fourchelangue.

"Marrant." Remus le bouscula légèrement, aperçut l'heure et pâlit. "On devrait y aller."

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais nettoya attentivement le bol et le couteau avant de les remettre sous clé. Remus les poussa presque en direction de la cheminée. Remus passa en premier pour prévenir les Weasley de la présence d'autres invités et Sirius dit à Harry de le suivre.

Harry sortit de la cheminée en trébuchant et poussa un soupir de soulagement de ne pas être tombé la tête la première. Il s'avança dans le Terrier pour permettre à Sirius d'apparaître et se retrouva immédiatement dans les bras de Molly Weasley.

"Harry!" rayonna-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière et Harry en profita pour reculer et se placer à côté d'un Ron souriant. "C'est si bon de te voir! Et tu as l'air en pleine forme! Tu es encore un peu maigre mais ce n'est pas grave; on va te nourrir ce soir!"

"Nous ne nous attendions pas à un dîner," lui dit rapidement Remus, "et nous ne voudrions pas déranger."

"Ridicule!" le contredit Molly. "Ce ne sont que deux bouches de plus à nourrir."

Sirius sortit de la cheminée avec une précision élégante et Harry vit Molly se tendre légèrement.

"Mes excuses," leur dit Sirius, "j'ai été légèrement retardé de l'autre côté." Il tendit la main à Molly et lorsqu'elle tendit la sienne, il la surprit en la tournant rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges. "Madame Weasley."

Arthur, qui s'était tenu sur le côté, une Gazette pliée en deux sous le bras, s'approcha. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur les armoiries recouvrant la robe de Sirius et l'anneau qu'il portait. "Lord Black."

"Monsieur Weasley." Sirius lui serra solennellement la main. "Appelez-moi Sirius, je vous prie."

"Bon sang," marmonna Ron dans sa barbe. "Tout ça est très sérieux." Il mit un coup de coude à Harry et ricana. "Sérieux! T'as compris!"

Molly lança un regard qui criait clairement 'comporte-toi bien' à son plus jeune fils.

"Appelez-nous Arthur et Molly alors," répondit alors Arthur en réponse à la demande de Sirius. Il fit un geste de la main vers le reste de ses enfants, qui incluait un Weasley plus vieux que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. "Mon aîné, Bill; Percy; les jumeaux, Fred et George; vous connaissez Ron, bien sûr, et enfin; Ginny. Il ne manque que Charlie."

Ils firent tous un petit signe de la main ou marmonnèrent des salutations.

"Eh bien, voilà un plaisir inattendu!" s'exclama Molly, d'une voix claire. "C'est si gentil de la part du Professeur Lupin de vous avoir amenés tous les deux!"

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Remus," lui dit rapidement Remus. "Je viens tout juste de faire perdre l'habitude de m'appeler Professeur à Harry."

Et il avait réussi, se dit Harry en lui souriant.

"J'ai bien peur que ce subterfuge soit de ma faute," leur dit Sirius, s'excusant pour leur arrivée inattendue. "Peu de personnes savent que j'ai déjà pris la garde de Harry et nous gardons profil bas pour le moment jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse officiellement l'annonce au Magenmagot."

Arthur hocha la tête, compréhensif. "Permettez-nous de vous féliciter tous les deux."

Molly semblait désespérément vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle tint sa langue.

"Merci," lui dit fièrement Harry.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire affectueux. "Nous sommes tous les deux très contents." Il redevint sérieux et fit un geste de la main à l'attention d'Arthur. "La raison de notre visite est qu'il y a quelques affaires à régler entre nos différentes Maisons dont nous devrions parler. Pourrions-nous utiliser votre table à manger?"

"Bien sûr," le regard d'Arthur se focalisa sur Sirius.

Molly agita la main. "Allez tous jouer dehors, les enfants!"

Sirius posa une main sur le bras de Harry pour l'empêcher de partir et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Harry va rester, Molly, puisqu'en tant que Patriarche de la Maison des Potter et Héritier de la Maison des Black, il doit être présent."

L'envie de protester était aussi visible sur le visage de Molly que ses taches de rousseur mais elle hocha brusquement la tête pour accepter puisque Sirius avait invoqué les positions des Maisons.

"Et puisque cela inclut un service que Ron a rendu à nos deux Maisons, vous souhaiterez peut-être qu'il reste," continua Sirius, imperturbable. "Mais c'est bien sûr votre décision..." son regard se détourna de Molly, "Arthur."

La tête de Molly se tourna à toute vitesse vers son mari. "Arthur..."

"Ron peut rester," dit fermement Arthur, "et Bill..."

Son fils aîné se figea alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce.

"Tu devrais rester puisque tu es mon Héritier." Arthur fit un brusque geste du menton vers la table.

C'était étrange et gênant, songea Harry, alors que Arthur guidaient Sirius, Remus et Harry vers les chaises d'un côté de la table, attrapant Ron au passage avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Les trois mâles Weasley s'assirent en face d'eux et Molly s'installa à côté de son mari. D'après les regards qu'Arthur et Molly échangèrent, Harry en conclut que Molly n'était pas censée être là mais qu'elle insistait pour assister à la conversation.

Arthur céda avec un soupir. "Je dois bien admettre que je suis surpris," dit-il à Sirius. "Voilà bien longtemps que personne n'a reconnu les Weasley comme une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison."

Sirius haussa facilement les épaules. "Il y a plus dans l'honneur d'une maison que ses ornements, Arthur." Il fit un signe de la main vers le rouquin en face de lui. "Vous pourriez récupérer votre Siège en temps voulu si ce n'est votre titre mais c'est la discussion d'un autre jour."

Les sourcils d'Arthur montèrent haut sur son front. "Et la discussion d'aujourd'hui?"

"Eh bien, la première partie appartient à Harry." Sirius le poussa légèrement.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge avec nervosité. "Monsieur Weasley, votre famille et vous avez été très gentils avec moi depuis que je suis revenu dans le monde Sorcier et Ron est mon premier ami de mon âge donc..." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "En tant que, euh, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, je serai honoré que vous considériez une Alliance entre la Maison des Weasley et la Maison des Potter."

Ron, qui était devenu rouge tomate à la proclamation de leur amitié, rayonna. Bien sûr, il en savait suffisamment sur les traditions pour réaliser qu'une alliance était d'une importance immense, et qu'avoir une Maison du statut de celle des Potter demander une alliance était un très grand honneur surtout au vu du statut relativement bas de la Maison des Weasley. Bill semblait aussi content bien qu'un peu surpris.

Molly semblait complètement abasourdie et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari tout aussi ébahi.

"C'est..." commença Arthur avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et recommencer, "c'est une attention très gentille, Harry, mais..."

Le cœur de Harry se serra dans sa poitrine.

Sirius intervint. "Nous nous sommes dit que les termes devraient être une Alliance d'Amitié entre les Maisons, Arthur."

Parce que les Weasley n'étaient pas en position politique ou financière d'accepter une Alliance d'Aide et de Support Mutuel puisqu'ils avaient perdu leur Siège il y avait des années de ça. Harry pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de différence dans les intentions de l'alliance, juste dans sa dénomination.

Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira. "Une Alliance d'Amitié?" Son regard voyagea entre Harry et Sirius. "Lord Potter, je serai honoré d'accepter une telle alliance. Comment pourrai-je bien refuser?"

Ron et Harry se sourirent. Harry sentit Sirius lui mettre un petit coup de coude pas-si-discret-que ça.

"Merci, Monsieur Weasley."

"Je pense qu'il est probablement temps que tu commences à m'appeler Arthur, Harry," dit-il avec un sourire. Puis il fronça soudainement les sourcils. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir notre bol rituel à portée de main. Il est probablement quelque part dans notre coffre-fort."

"Nous pourrons compléter le rituel d'alliance plus tard," dit facilement Sirius, "votre parole sera certainement suffisante jusque-là."

Molly sourit à Harry. "C'est une chose formidable que tu viens de faire pour notre famille, Harry. Merci."

Harry rougit.

"Notre seconde affaire," dit Sirius, le sauvant de son embarras, "concerne la Maison des Black. J'espère qu'un jour nous formerons aussi une Alliance d'Amitié mais nous avons clairement besoin d'apprendre à nous connaître avant."

Arthur hocha la tête. "En effet."

"Pour le moment, ce qui nous concerne implique une dette d'honneur entre nous," dit Sirius. "Je me suis montré, euh, plutôt enthousiaste dans ma poursuite du rat à Poudlard et Ron, ici présent, s'est retrouvé accidentellement blessé..."

Avec méfiance, Harry regarda une pointe de colère apparaître sur le visage de Molly. Il se demanda si Ron lui avait parlé de sa jambe cassée ou de la nuit où Sirius lui avait tendu une embuscade.

"D'après mon avocat, vous auriez été en droit de me poursuivre pour coups et blessures," conclut Sirius, en ne se focalisant que sur Arthur. "Si vous l'aviez fait, je serai toujours en fuite..."

Remus toussa.

"Ou de retour à Azkaban," concéda Sirius, "et Harry serait encore chez les Dursley."

Harry fut content de voir que ça apaisa un peu la mère de Ron.

"En reconnaissance de votre gentillesse et pour honorer la dette existant entre nous, j'aimerai assumer la responsabilité financière des études de Ron jusqu'à un Master s'il souhaite en faire un. Ses frais de scolarité, ses affaires d'école ainsi qu'un peu d'argent de poche seraient inclus," dit Sirius.

"Ouah," marmonna Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

Remus sortit un parchemin de la poche de sa robe et le tendit à Arthur. "Tous les détails sont marqués ici, Arthur."

"Eh bien, nous ne pourrions jamais..." commença Molly.

"Molly." L'usage ferme de son nom par son mari fit taire Molly. Arthur tendit le parchemin à Bill. "C'est une offre généreuse mais vous comprenez bien que ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'espère? Ma décision a été prise dans le même esprit d'amitié qui est au cœur de la nouvelle Alliance entre les Maisons des Potter et des Weasley."

Sirius sourit. "Je comprends, mais j'ai bien peur que l'honneur de _ma_ Maison exige que la dette soit remboursée, Arthur. Je n'accepterai pas de refus."

Ron était dans tous ses états, gigotant sur sa chaise à côté de Bill. Son regard voyageait anxieusement de son père à Sirius. Harry pouvait facilement deviner les sentiments de son ami: Ron espérait que le temps des vêtements de deuxième-mains et affaires d'occasion soit fini. Harry pouvait comprendre.

Arthur soupira. Il fit signe à son fils aîné. "Qu'en penses-tu, Bill?"

Bill reposa le parchemin sur la table. Il avait une expression sérieuse sur son visage aimable. La boucle d'oreille qu'il portait scintillait dans le soleil couchant qui traversait la vitre de la cuisine. "Tout semble être en ordre d'un point de vue légal," dit-il. "C'est une offre généreuse mais pour savoir si elle satisfait la dette, j'aurais besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé et comment Ron a été blessé?"

"C'est une bonne question," dit Sirius, empêchant Arthur de balayer la question de son fils. "Voyons voir, je pense que vous savez que je suis innocent et que Peter est le traître qui a infiltré votre famille sous sa forme de rat?"

Bill hocha la tête.

"Bon, je suppose qu'il y a eu deux incidents. Durant le premier, j'ai simplement fait peur à Ron en entrant par effraction dans le dortoir pour essayer de m'emparer du rat. Quant au deuxième, je lui ai tendu une embuscade dans le parc de Poudlard pendant qu'il tenait le rat et je l'ai entraîné dans le tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante, lui cassant accidentellement la jambe au passage."

"Vous avez cassé la jambe de mon fils?" hurla Molly.

Arthur se tourna vers sa femme avec une expression féroce sur le visage. "Molly."

Molly lança un regard noir à son mari et se rassit avec un soufflement colérique.

"J'étais en pleine forme le lendemain, honnêtement, maman," lui dit Ron d'une voix hésitante.

"Bon," dit Bill en faisant un petit sourire à Ron. "J'approuve cette restitution. Je pense que puisque Sirius a interrompu l'éducation de Ron l'année dernière, ce n'est que justice qu'il finance son éducation future." Il s'interrompit. "Cependant, pour être juste avec la Maison des Black, je pense que nous ne devrions accepter qu'à condition que Ron maintienne des notes Acceptables."

Ron grimaça.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Arthur. Il regarda son plus jeune fils. "Nous n'attendons pas des Optimal partout, mais si tu échoues dans n'importe quelle matière, nous ne devrions pas exiger que Lord Black continue à payer pour toi."

Bill ajouta la clause et tendit le contrat à Remus pour qu'il le vérifie. Remus hocha la tête à l'attention de Sirius.

Sirius conjura une plume et signa le parchemin avant de le tendre à Arthur pour qu'il puisse en faire autant.

"Ouais!" jubila Ron.

"N'oublie que cet accord ne tiendra que temps que tu auras des bonnes notes, Ron," lui dit Arthur.

Molly hocha la tête, ses yeux plissés se posant à nouveau sur Sirius. "En même temps, je ne suis pas sûr que l'argent puisse excuser d'avoir blessé un enfant," dit-elle froidement.

Harry se rapprocha de Sirius en entendant la colère dans la voix de Molly.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous," dit simplement Sirius, surprenant tout le monde, "bien que pour ma défense, je n'étais pas totalement sain d'esprit à ce moment-là. Douze ans passés à Azkaban en tant qu'homme innocent ont fait des dégâts."

Molly eut la grâce de paraître mal à l'aise mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux indiqua à Harry qu'elle n'avait pas complètement renoncé au combat. "Et vous êtes sain d'esprit maintenant? Après seulement une semaine de soins?"

"Molly!" protesta Arthur, le visage en feu.

"Harry et moi avons passé du temps à la Valley Clinic aux États-Unis," l'informa sèchement Sirius. "Comme vous le savez peut-être, elle est située dans une bulle temporelle. Nous avons passé deux mois là-bas durant la semaine de temps normal où nous avons été absents."

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole.

"Cependant, là n'est pas la question," dit Sirius avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, "peu importe mon état de santé mental, je sais ce que je ferais à quiconque brisant la jambe de Harry, même par accident donc oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, l'argent ne peut pas effacer ce que j'ai fait. Et sachant cela, je peux vous assurer que le financement de ses études n'est pas une excuse pour cette action; c'est un remerciement pour ne pas avoir porté plainte, me permettant ainsi de prendre la garde de mon filleul."

Arthur plaça une main sur le bras de Molly. "Je suis content que vous puissiez comprendre le point de vue de ma femme. Comme Ron ne semble pas vous en vouloir et que c'est lui qui a été blessé, je suggère que nous passions outre cette affaire." Son regard se pose intensément sur sa femme.

Molly souffla mais hocha la tête.

Sirius inclina la tête. "Merci."

"Ron," dit Arthur en se tournant vers son fils, "il y encore une affaire à régler avec la Maison des Potter mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être là pour ça, fils. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes frères et ta sœur dehors."

Ron eut l'air de vouloir protester mais il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry et repoussa sa chaise pour quitter rapidement la pièce.

Harry regarda Arthur avec confusion, se demandant de quoi ils pourraient bien encore parler.

"Harry," soupira Arthur en se massant le front. "J'ai abordé ce sujet avec le Professeur Dumbledore précédemment puisqu'il n'y avait ni Régent ni Steward pour te représenter mais maintenant que tu as clamé ton anneau et que Sirius et Remus sont là pour te conseiller..."

"Vous voulez parler de la Dette de Vie que votre fille a envers Harry," compléta Remus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à l'attention de Remus et Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il vit Arthur hocher la tête.

"Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre, Padfoot," se défendit Remus.

Harry savait, grâce à sa conversation avec Sirius au sujet de la Dette de Vie qu'il avait envers Hermione et lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se moquait de cette Dette de Vie - c'était le cas mais c'était mal vu de dire ça puisque c'était comme s'il disait qu'il se moquait que Ginny ait failli mourir, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"Quelle Dette de Vie?" demanda Bill, les sourcils froncés.

Arthur soupira et lui expliqua rapidement la possession de Ginny, le Basilic, la Chambre des Secrets et le journal.

"Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit?" demanda Bill, ses yeux bleus brillant d'horreur.

Molly lui lança un regard noir. "C'est toi qui a choisi de travailler à l'étranger en tant que briseur de sort, William..."

"Tu as passé la plus grande partie de l'été dernier avec moi, maman, je suis sûr qu'il y a eu des opportunités de me le dire," riposta Bill. "Pas étonnant que Ginny ait passé autant de temps à me questionner sur les possessions!"

"Clairement," intervint Arthur alors que Molly vibrait de colère à côté de lui, "nous devrions parler de cela en privé après que nos invités soient partis, mais en attendant, nous avons une Dette de Vie à régler."

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Qu'avez-vous proposé à Albus Dumbledore lorsque vous lui avez parlé?"

Arthur secoua la tête. "Ce n'était pas tant une proposition qu'une discussion. Je lui ai suggéré que nous serions contents que Harry considère le Terrier comme une seconde maison et qu'ils viennent passer les étés chez nous au lieu de retourner dans sa famille."

Harry pouvait deviner comment se finirait cette conversation.

"Laissez-moi deviner; il a balayé votre suggestion," dit Sirius, avec suffisamment de sarcasmes pour s'attirer un autre regard désapprobateur de la part de Molly.

"Albus trouvait Harry trop jeune pour faire face aux responsabilités d'une Dette de Vie..." répondit calmement Arthur alors que Molly marmonnait son approbation, "et il m'a dit que Harry était plus en sécurité dans sa famille moldue."

Harry rougit d'embarras et de colère. Il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule, mais garda les yeux rivés sur la table et prit une profonde inspiration; il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

"Bon, le passé est le passé," dit Remus, d'une voix apaisante. "Clairement, votre première suggestion, bien que c'était une idée formidable à l'époque, n'est plus nécessaire au vu des événement récents."

"Et j'ai bien peur que nous soyons coincés," admit Arthur. "Ginny...Ginny est notre fille unique et très franchement une fille longtemps désirée. Elle a une grande valeur à nos yeux. Une place dans notre famille aurait eu la même valeur et donc remboursé la dette qu'elle a contracté, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je pourrais offrir d'autre à part les terres qui viennent avec le Terrier ou mon Service Assermenté à la Maison des Potter."

Molly s'agita dans son siège, se mordilla la lèvre et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Harry savait qu'ils pouvaient demander le service de Ginny elle-même - c'était elle qui avait une dette envers lui. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

"Ou le Service Assermenté de votre Héritier," dit Sirius, avec une expression songeuse sur le visage, les yeux fixés sur Bill.

Bill se redressa bien qu'une pointe d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux. "Si c'est nécessaire, je rembourserai la dette au nom de Ginny."

Harry tapota rapidement le bras de Sirius et fit un geste de la main vers le salon. "On peut parler une minute?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, ça ne prendra qu'un instant."

Les représentants de la Maison des Potter s'approchèrent du canapé et Remus érigea une bulle d'intimité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda immédiatement Harry. "Ron dit que Bill adore son métier! Je ne peux pas lui l'enlever."

"Bien sûr que non," lui assura Sirius. "Et on doit encore régler les détails mais ce serait très utile d'avoir un briseur de sort entraîné par les Gobelins pour notre petite Chasse au Trésor."

Remus hocha sagement la tête. "Ça nous donne aussi quelqu'un dans l'équipe de Croaker. Bertie ne pourra pas refuser à cause de la Dette de Vie."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "D'accord, ça pourrait être utile mais ce n'est pas exactement juste de notre part de lui enlever son métier. Que se passera-t-il une fois que la Chasse au Trésor sera finie?"

"Je devrais pouvoir arranger quelque chose avec Gringotts - un congé sabbatique pour rembourser une dette familiale pour la durée de la Chasse au Trésor, ou quelque chose comme ça," lui assura Sirius.

"Ou pourquoi pas un échange de connaissance durant la Chasse au Trésor?" suggéra Remus. "Bill apprend des Langues-de-Plomb; les Langues-de-Plomb apprennent des secrets Gobelins. Le serment qu'il devra prêter sera difficile mais pas impossible..." Il s'interrompit en remarquant que Sirius et Harry l'observaient tous les deux. "C'est juste une idée."

Sirius le regarda avec scepticisme. "Je ne vois ni les Gobelins ni Croaker accepter."

"Nous ne le saurons pas tant que nous n'en aurons pas discuté avec toutes les personnes concernées," dit Remus. "Je suggère que nous obtenions l'accord officieux de Bill, sur le principe que nous arrangerons quelque chose avec Gringotts au sujet de son emploi." Il hésita un instant. "Tu sais, en y réfléchissant bien...est-ce que tu crois que si on laisse le choix à Bill, il refusera de traquer et détruire les autres objets comme le journal qui a blessé sa sœur de toutes façons?"

"Non," répondit immédiatement Harry, "pas s'il est comme Ron."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la table à manger où les attendaient les Weasley, une expression curieuse sur chacun de leur visage.

"Okay, nouveau plan," déclara Sirius, "nous parlons de la Chasse au Trésor à Bill à condition qu'il accepte de prêter un serment de confidentialité. Nous lui offrons de l'aider à s'arranger avec Gringotts, et si ce n'est pas possible, une fois la Chasse au Trésor finie, nous installerons Bill dans un nouvelle société de briseur-de-sort financée par Potter et Black."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Okay."

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Remus.

"Je suis d'accord," confirma Remus. Il baissa la bulle d'intimité et ils retournèrent tous trois à la table.

Sirius attendit qu'ils fussent tous installés. "Laissez-moi commencer par dire que nous sommes tous trois d'accord pour vous assurer que si nous optons pour un Service Assermenté en remboursement de la Dette, nous ferons de notre mieux pour nous assurer que l'impact sur la carrière de Bill soit minimal," commença-t-il.

Harry fut content de voir les yeux de Bill et de Arthur briller de soulagement.

"Comment nous ferons cela, nous ne le savons pas encore, mais je suis sûr que ça impliquera une discussion avec Gringotts. Que pouvez-vous nous dire de votre contrat d'emploi?" lui demanda Sirius.

Bill agita sa main au-dessus de la table. "Pas grand-chose comme vous pouvez vous en douter puisque c'est un contrat de Gringotts. Je peux vous dire que j'ai signé pour dix ans, qu'un Master en Protections Runique est obligatoire et que je l'ai obtenu il y a deux ans, et qu'il y a des pénalités pour abandon de poste. À part ça...il y a les serments habituels que Gringotts exige de ses employés."

"Hmmm," dit Sirius. "Donc vous avez encore cinq ans sur votre contrat et les pénalités sont financières?"

Bill hocha la tête.

Molly s'éclaircit la gorge. "Si c'est le seul moyen d'honorer la Dette de Vie, les Gobelins comprendraient non?"

Et Harry réalisa en voyant l'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Molly qu'elle pensait qu'un Service à la Maison des Potter signifierait que Bill ferait quelque chose de moins dangereux et qu'il reviendrait en Angleterre.

"Ils ne m'infligeraient pas les pénalités de Parjure puisqu'une Dette de Vie serait plus importante," l'informa Bill, "mais ils insisteraient pour les pénalités financières." Il soupira. "Je pourrai les payer avec mes économies..."

Harry s'agita sur son siège et lança un coup d'œil lourd de sous-entendu à Sirius.

"Toute pénalité serait couverte par la Maison des Potter," dit Sirius en comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait Harry, "mais nous essayerons d'organiser un congé sabbatique pour qu'il n'y ait absolument aucune pénalité. Si vous devez démissionner de Gringotts, nous nous assurerons aussi que votre carrière continue comme vous le souhaitez."

Les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir alors même que le visage de sa mère se défaisait en apprenant que Bill continuerait dans la carrière qu'il s'était choisi. Harry devina que le frère de Ron avait eu peur que le Service signifie la fin de sa carrière.

"En fait, la raison pour laquelle j'ai pensé à vous plutôt qu'à votre père pour honorer la Dette de Vie, c'est parce que la Maison des Potter a un projet où vos talents de briseur-de-sort seraient très utiles," continua Sirius. "Nous aurons besoin d'un serment de confidentialité avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ainsi que l'assurance que vous pratiquez l'Occlumancie."

"Eh bien, jamais je..." protesta Molly.

Arthur lui jeta un autre coup d'œil et elle se tut. "Mon Occlumancie n'est pas...bonne," admit-il. "Si je portais mon anneau de Patriarche, je serai protégé, mais je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de le mettre et il est dans notre coffre-fort."

"Je suis entraîné par les Gobelins," dit Bill. "Ils ne vous apprennent rien d'important tant que vous n'êtes pas parfaitement entraîné en Occlumancie." Il sourit à Harry. "Ils aiment savoir que leurs secrets sont bien protégés."

"Pourquoi Bill et moi n'irions-nous pas dans une autre pièce et je l'informerai de notre projet?" suggéra Sirius. "Si cela vous convient que Bill soit le seul à connaître les détails du Service que nous attendons et détermine si cela satisfera la Dette au nom de la Maison des Weasley, Arthur?"

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. "Bon, puisque ça affectera principalement Bill...je laisse cette décision à mon Héritier, alors."

Sirius sourit largement. "Bill, si vous voulez bien me montrer le chemin?"

Bill se leva et fit signe à Sirius de le suivre à l'étage. Harry devina qu'ils allaient utiliser une des chambres.

"Bon, je vais commencer à préparer le dîner," dit joyeusement Molly, en se levant. "Vous allez rester tous les trois, Remus?"

"J'ai bien peur que non, Molly," lui répondit poliment Remus. "Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation, mais nous sommes attendus à la maison pour le dîner et Dobby va s'inquiéter si nous ne rentrons pas. Une autre fois, peut-être."

Molly fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de la cuisinière et sortit bruyamment casseroles et poêles.

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge, ignorant ostensiblement sa femme. "Harry, est-ce que Ron t'a parlé de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch?"

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. "Il m'a dit que vous espériez obtenir des places."

"Il y a encore quelques petits détails à régler mais je les aurais. Tu es le bienvenu pour nous accompagner," lui dit chaleureusement Arthur. "Nous allons camper là-bas la veille et le soir-même donc ce sera tout un weekend."

"Sirius m'a dit qu'il vous en parlerait," lui promit Harry. "Ça a l'air super."

"Pour le moment, ce n'est que beaucoup de travail," lui dit Arthur avec un sourire. "Mes collègues du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques se plaignent tous les jours au repas."

"Est-ce que votre Département est impliqué dans les préparatifs?" demanda Remus, intervenant dans la conversation en voyant que Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Oui, le site de camping est très proche des Moldus donc nous devons tout vérifier," admit Arthur. "Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi Bagman a décidé que cet endroit était une bonne idée...enfin, je ne devrais pas vraiment le critiquer. Son assistante, Bertha Jorkins devrait être revenue de vacances pour l'aider mais elle n'est toujours pas là.

"Bertha?" répéta Remus. "Je n'ai pas entendu ce nom depuis des années."

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil curieux.

"Elle était à l'école avec nous; elle a quelques années de plus que nous," lui expliqua Remus. "Gentille fille mais une vrai commère et un peu excentrique."

Ça lui faisait penser à Lavender Brown, se dit distraitement Harry.

"C'est bien elle," dit Arthur. "Ludo est convaincu qu'elle a juste oublié sa date de retour mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit _aussi_ folle."

Molly renifla depuis ses fourneaux. "Bertha est aussi folle, Arthur. Elle oublierait sa propre tête si elle n'était pas attachée."

Harry rigola à ce commentaire et Arthur lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura que Molly avait peut-être raison.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier les firent tous tourner. Bill semblait enragé alors que Sirius semblait calme. Ils se rassirent. Molly revint à toute vitesse, clairement décidée à ne rien manquer de la conversation.

"Bill?" demanda Arthur avec hésitation.

Harry avait le sentiment qu'il savait pourquoi Bill était autant en colère; le fait qu'il y ait d'autres objets comme celui qui avait blessé Ginny...c'était horrible et terrifiant.

"Je vais effectuer le Service demandé par la Maison des Potter avec plaisir. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je rejoigne le projet qu'ils ont en tête en échange d'un salaire égal à ma paye de Gringotts ainsi que des accommodations à Londres, où je serais basé," dit brusquement Bill. "Nous sommes aussi d'accord pour que la Maison des Potter fasse de son mieux pour s'assurer que ma carrière n'en pâtisse pas. Nous essayerons de m'obtenir un congé sabbatique mais si Gringotts refuse, je démissionnerai. Sirius a accepté que nous partagions les pénalités à cinquante-cinquante." Il leva la main avant que quiconque puisse intervenir. "Pour mémoire, l'importance de ce projet est telle que je le ferais même s'il n'y avait pas de Dette de Vie, d'où le partage des pénalités, mais puisque la Maison des Potter insiste..."

"Et nous insistons," ajouta fermement Sirius.

"Voilà," dit Bill. Il regarda son père qui hocha la tête en réponse.

"Je te fais confiance, William," lui dit Arthur avec fierté.

"Alors j'accepte, en tant qu'Héritier de la Maison des Weasley, que la Maison des Potter ait mon Service jusqu'à ce que la tâche dont nous avons discuté soit complétée pour honorer la Dette de Vie existant entre Ginevra Molly Weasley et Lord Harry James Potter."

Sirius mit un petit coup de coude à Harry. "Il faut que tu acceptes."

"J'accepte au nom de la Maison des Potter," dit rapidement Harry, bien conscient qu'il ne respectait probablement aucun protocole.

Molly applaudit et rayonna en regardant son fils aîné. "Oh, ce sera si agréable de t'avoir de retour! Et vraiment, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'accommodations, Bill restera ici."

Harry se demanda si Bill était vraiment aussi horrifié qu'il en ait l'air.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "En tant que Régent Potter, je vais devoir insister sur ce point d'honneur, Molly. Les Services rendus à la Maison ont toujours inclut des accommodations et un hébergement, et très franchement, nous avons de nombreuses propriétés vacantes. Ça nous rendrait service d'en avoir une occupée et entretenue.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Arthur intervint avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Merci, Sirius, Harry," dit-il rapidement. "Un jeune homme de l'âge de Bill a besoin de son intimité." Il tapota l'épaule de son fils.

Bill lui fit un sourire soulagé avant de se tourner vers Sirius. "J'arrangerai un rendez-vous avec mes supérieurs de Gringotts pour la semaine prochaine." Il se tourna vers son père qui avait une expression légèrement coupable sur le visage. "Ne va pas croire une seule seconde que je me suis senti forcé d'accepter, papa. Je suis plus que content d'aider sur le projet dont Sirius m'a parlé. S'il n'y avait pas de Dette et que j'en avais entendu parler, j'aurais démissionné pour me porter volontaire."

Ses parents étaient abasourdis par cette admission.

"Bien," dit Sirius d'une voix claire, "notre dernière affaire est ceci." Il sortit un parchemin de sa robe et le tendit à Arthur. "L'invitation pour votre famille de se joindre à nous pour un rituel de bénédiction demain. Je sais que nous vous prévenons à la dernière minute, mais nous espérons que vous pourrez y assister." Il se tourna vers Harry. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas passer un peu de temps avec Ron pendant que Remus et moi discutons des détails avec Arthur et Molly? Nous avons fini notre conversation officielle."

Harry hocha la tête, sourit aux Weasley et s'échappa. Ron était juste à côté de la porte - clairement en train de l'attendre - et il l'entraîna rapidement loin de la maison, au plus profond du jardin. Ils s'assirent et Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant l'humidité sous ses mains.

"Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?" lui demanda Ron avec excitation. "Bill va travailler pour toi?"

"Ben, pour Sirius, en fait," souligna Harry. "Mais, ouais."

Ron lui fit un large sourire. "C'est génial! Bill est vraiment cool! Rien à voir avec Percy!"

Harry sourit à Ron et se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur. Il repoussa sa pointe de jalousie et se concentra sur son ami.

"Je vous ai entendu parler de la Coupe de Quidditch," dit Ron. "Tu vas venir, n'est-ce pas? Ça va être super."

"Peut-être," esquiva Harry. "Je pense que Sirius va dire oui mais il a prévu beaucoup de leçons pour moi cet été donc..." Il haussa les épaules. Il voulait y aller mais il devait bien admettre qu'une grande part de lui ne voulait pas être séparée de son parrain pour un weekend entier.

"Des leçons? demanda Ron avec outrage. "Quelles leçons?"

"Des trucs de Patriarche de Maison; l'étiquette et la culture et tout," dit Harry en se penchant en arrière pour regarder le ciel.

"Bon sang," grimaça Ron. "Mieux vaut toi que moi."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Je, euh, vais changer de classe. Le Professeur McGonagall a accepté que j'arrête la Divination pour passer un test d'entrée pour la classe de Runes."

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. "Mais...mais ça veut dire que je serais tout seul! Tu m'abandonnes!"

"Je suis désolé mais je ne supporterai pas de passer une autre année à entendre Trelawney prédire ma mort chaque semaine!" répliqua Harry. "En plus, tu ne seras pas tout seul, les autres seront encore là, Ron," lui fit-il remarquer. "Et si tu veux, tu pourrais faire pareil et venir avec moi en Runes? Ça ne dérangera pas Sirius que tu assistes à mes leçons."

"Nan," Ron secoua la tête. "Pas besoin." Il secoua la tête. "J'arrive pas à croire que t'apprends tous ces autres trucs cependant."

"J'ai besoin de savoir tout ça," lui dit Harry avec une pointe d'irritation. "Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait toutes ces traditions et toutes ces règles protocolaires et tout. Je dois apprendre tout ça en tant que Patriarche."

"Ben, tant que tu ne deviens pas comme Malfoy," lui dit Ron, la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux lui indiquant qu'il était en partie sérieux.

Harry se força à rire et le rassura en lui disant que c'était très peu probable. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Ron tourna ensuite la conversation vers le Quidditch. Il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en l'écoutant, ravi par l'acceptation relativement facile de Ron de sa nouvelle position et de sa décision concernant les Runes. Sûr, il y avait un petit moment de tension, mais ils étaient passé outre.

Harry ignora la pointe d'inquiétude persistante qu'il ressentait à l'idée que Ron ait du mal à accepter que Harry gagne un peu d'indépendance et se concentra à la place sur la diatribe de Ron sur la toute nouvelle recrue des Cannons de Chudley.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	18. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

Le coup poli frappé à la porte du parloir formel interrompit Sirius en plein milieu d'une phrase et après avoir marmonné ses excuses à Miriam Granger, il invita Penelope à entrer.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés dans un truc compliqué de fille que Sirius n'avait jamais compris et elle portait une robe formelle portant les armoiries des Black et des Potter. Elle lui fit un sourire joyeux. "Les Tonks et les Malfoy attendent votre présence dans votre bureau, Lord Black."

"D'accord," grimaça Sirius.

Ça avait déjà été une longue matinée sous certains aspects; il avait effectué le rituel de Jugement sur les Lestrange en anticipation de la réunion de famille dès qu'il était arrivé au Manoir des Black ce matin-là. Il en avait parlé avec Harry la veille et son filleul avait été aussi attentif que nécessaire, comprenant la gravité de la décision que Sirius avait pris. Ça lui ferait office de leçon de politique pour la semaine. Sirius ne lui avait pas permis d'assister au rituel cependant, ni d'y prendre part en tant qu'Héritier puisqu'il savait que les chances que les LeStrange survive au Jugement étaient très faibles et il ne voulait pas que Harry soit impliqué dans ce qui était, en réalité, une exécution.

À la place, Harry et Remus avaient été chercher les Grangers en prévision de leur rencontre avec les Tonks une fois que Sirius les aurait réintégré dans la Maison des Black. Miriam et Wallace portaient des vêtements Moldus de bonne qualité alors que Hermione portait une robe formelle d'un violet profond qui allait très bien à son teint. Minerva était aussi arrivée depuis et avait été enchantée de revoir les parents de Hermione, leur présentant les excuses qu'elle voulait leur présenter depuis longtemps pour tout ce qui était arrivé à Hermione à l'école, et se faisant, apaisant complètement la situation. Ils s'étaient tous ensuite installés dans le parloir formel pour prendre le thé.

"C'est l'heure," dit rapidement Remus avec un sourire qui rappelait à Sirius le sommet de leur époque Maraudeur.

"Bonne chance," lui dit Harry avec un sourire effronté qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sirius avait appris toutes les différences subtiles qui séparaient les traits et les expressions de Harry de celles de James et de Lily.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, posa sa tasse de thé et se leva. Il passa la porte et traversa le couloir. S'il n'y avait pas eu les Malfoy, il aurait invité Harry à se joindre à lui puisqu'il était son Héritier mais il en avait discuté avec lui et ils avaient décidé que c'était bien trop risqué. Draco et Harry finiraient probablement par se disputer et Sirius n'était pas sûr que Lucius n'essaye pas d'assassiner Harry sous ses yeux malgré les protections que le Manoir avait pour son Héritier.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ouvre la porte, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avec un claquement sec qui attira l'attention de ses cousines et de leurs familles.

Il nota avec amusement qu'ils s'ignoraient poliment; les Tonks étaient assis tout à droite de la pièce et les Malfoy plus près de la porte. Sirius ignora le visage pâlissant de Narcissa et l'expression sombre de Lucius et traversa la pièce pour se placer devant son bureau.

"Bonjour, membres de la Maison des Black," leur dit formellement Sirius. "Merci d'avoir répondu à cette invitation pour une réunion de famille." Andy et Ted lui firent des sourires hésitants alors que leur fille lui souriait joyeusement; les Malfoy quant à eux étaient un mélange de désintérêt (Draco), horreur (Narcissa) et fureur (Lucius).

"Tu es Lord Black?" demanda Lucius d'une voix acide.

Sirius leva la main, révélant son anneau. "Et tu es un abruti et maintenant que nous avons établi ça, peut-être pourrions-nous passer à ce qui nous intéresse." Il entendit un ricanement mal étouffé venant de Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco se hérissa. "Père, est-ce que tu vas..."

Narcissa plaça une main sur son épaule et le fit taire d'un regard. "Mes excuses, Lord Black, mon époux et mon fils sont simplement surpris. Nous pensions que le nouveau Lord Black venait de la lignée de Marius Black."

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans ses yeux alors qu'elle recalculait ce qui allait se passer.

"Simeon?" suggéra Sirius avec un large sourire. "Bien, dans ce cas, vous serez ravis d'apprendre qu'au cas où je viendrais à mourir, Simeon prendra le rôle de Régent de la Maison des Black jusqu'à ce que mon Héritier atteigne sa majorité. Simeon s'excuse de son absence mais il sera dans le pays plus tard cet été et vous rencontrera tous durant son séjour. Lui et moi avons correspondu pour discuter de notre nouvel agenda. Il approuve les décisions que j'ai prises et que je prendrais aujourd'hui."

Les expressions choquées de leurs visages étaient sans prix.

"Bien, voilà qui règle l'une de mes annonces," dit Sirius avec désinvolture. "Voyons voir, deuxième annonce: Lord Harry James Potter est mon Héritier confirmé par le sang, par la magie, par serment et par la loi. Il porte l'anneau. Il s'excuse mais il reçoit nos autres invités pour les événements qui prendront place plus tard dans la journée."

Draco fut instantanément outré; ses narines se gonflèrent et ses jouesdevinrent complètement rouge. Sirius se demanda s'il était sur le point de voir quelqu'un s'enflammer spontanément. Il devrait montrer ce souvenir à Harry plus tard, se dit-il ensuite.

"Par le sang?" répéta Narcissa d'une voix hautaine.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "J'aurais cru que toi mieux que quiconque, avec ton amour de la généalogie, te rappellerait que la grand-mère de Harry était une _Black_ , Narcissa, Dorea Black pour être exact." Il sourit à nouveau. "Je vais aussi l'adopter plus tard dans la journée. Très franchement, la magie familiale l'adore. Tu te rappelles que le Totem est un serpent? Apparemment, il peut parler à Harry; ils s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire."

Les lèvres de Lucius se pincèrent jusqu'à pratiquement disparaître, tout comme celles de Narcissa.

Sirius commença à faire les cent pas. "Bon, continuons. J'ai envisagé de vous dire ce que serait notre nouvel agenda politique," dit-il en gesticulant vaguement, "mais j'ai décidé que les actions sont plus fortes que les mots. Donc..." Il s'interrompit pour les regarder solennellement. "J'ai étudié les actions de notre famille. Commençons par les Lestrange. Notre devise était et est 'Toujours Pur'. Il n'a pas toujours été question de notre sang et ce peu importe à quel point ma folle de mère en était convaincue; il était toujours question que la Maison des Black reste pure envers elle-même; envers ses propres idéaux; jamais souillée par une soumission à d'autres." Il vit Lucius s'agiter sur le canapé. "La Maison des LeStrange n'est pas présente à cette réunion de famille parce qu'ils n'ont pas suivi la devise de la Maison des Black."

"Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait?" intervint Draco, en croisant ses bras sur son torse avec un reniflement irrité. "C'est la Maison des Lestrange."

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa, qui était en train de devenir complètement rouge. "Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Tu n'as pas informé ton fils de la règle de Primauté entre nos Maisons?"

"Primauté? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça?" demanda Draco avant que sa mère ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et elle se tourna rapidement vers lui.

"Tais-toi, Draco," lui ordonna Narcissa. "Ne dis plus un mot."

Sirius vit Draco jeter un coup d'œil à son père qui hocha la tête pour lui dire d'obéir avant de se figer à nouveau.

"Peut-être devrais-tu lui expliquer ce qu'est la Primauté, Narcissa, puisque l'éducation de ton fils est clairement incomplète," dit calmement Sirius.

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir. "Il sait que la Primauté dénote le rang d'une Maison vis-à-vis d'une autre."

"Mais apparemment tu ne l'as pas informé que la _Noble et Très Ancienne_ Maison des Black a la Primauté sur la Maison des Lestrange, qui n'est après tout qu'une famille de Sang-Pur _Belges_ ayant immigrés en Angleterre au dix-neuvième siècle." Sirius sourit à nouveau, sans le moindre humour. "Rodolphus Lestrange a demandé à se marier dans la Maison des Black. Il a eu Bellatrix. Le contrat de mariage est très clair: la Maison des Black a la Primauté. Lestrange était contractuellement obligé d'honorer cette Primauté." Ses yeux s'enflammèrent de colère. "Il a échoué lorsqu'il a pris la Marque de Voldemort."

Tout le monde tressaillit en entendant ce nom.

"Il a échoué lorsqu'il a permis à Bella de prendre la Marque de Voldemort," continua allègrement Sirius. "Et il a échoué lorsqu'il a permis à son frère de prendre la Marque. Rien que pour ça, j'aurais pu tous les déclarer Parjureurs mais en plus, Bella n'a jamais eu les deux enfants exigés par le contrat et elle ne les aura désormais jamais."

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. "De plus, la Maison des Lestrange a déshonoré notre famille et notre Maison en attaquant la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Longbottom. Ils ont créé une Dette d'Honneur entre nos Maisons. Ce matin, j'ai invoqué la magie familiale pour qu'elle rende son Jugement sur la Maison des Lestrange."

Il vit des expressions choquées apparaître sur le visage de chacun.

"Ayant prévenu le Directeur d'Azkaban, il m'a confirmé après le rituel qu'ils ont tous les trois perdu leur magie," leur dit Sirius d'une voix sinistre. "Rodolphus et son frère sont mort dans l'heure qui a suivi."

"Bella?" demanda Andromeda, parlant pour la toute première fois. "Savons-nous..."

"Sans magie mais stable. Enfin, je dis stable, complètement folle, mais en vie," l'informa gentiment Sirius. Bien sûr, il doutait que Bella reste encore longtemps en vie. Azkaban était bien assez invivable lorsqu'un corps avait sa magie pour le protéger des conditions de vie difficiles; sans magie...

Les Malfoy échangeaient des regards inquiets.

Sirius les ignora. "Avant la mort des Lestrange, j'ai déclaré leur contrat de mariage invalide et j'ai saisi leur coffre-fort en remboursement de la dot. En guise de restitution, tout l'argent du coffre a été remis à la Maison des Longbottom. La Maison des Black va aussi assumer la responsabilité financière de l'éducation de l'Héritier des Longbottom."

Draco fit mine de parler mais sa mère lui lança un regard noir.

"Mon dernier acte a été d'expulser Bella de la Maison des Black. Elle ne recevra ni Sanctuaire ni aide. Quiconque enfreignant cet ordre sera considéré comme Parjureurs envers la Maison des Black," dit Sirius. "Ça ne devrait pas être un problème puisque Bella est emprisonnée mais juste pour être clair."

Andromeda et Narcissa hochèrent la tête. Lucius semblait formidablement mal à l'aise.

"Andy." Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine aînée. "Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de talent pour la politique mais comment qualifierais-tu notre nouvel agenda au vu de mes actions jusqu'à présent?"

Andromeda jeta ses cheveux bruns par-dessus son épaule et le regarda de ses yeux gris familiers. "Eh bien, d'après les nominations de ton Régent potentiel et de ton Héritier, tu rejettes clairement le mantra Sang-Pur et discriminant de la Maison des Black. Lord Potter est un Sang-Mêlé. Simeon est un Sang-Pur mais il est aussi le fils d'un Cracmol si je me rappelle bien. Et je suis pratiquement certaine que la jeune femme qui nous a accueilli à la cheminée et nous a guidé jusqu'ici est une Née-Moldue."

Sirius lui fit un large sourire. "Elle l'est."

"Tu maintiens les traditions et l'honneur de la Maison des Black en déclarant que notre Maison ne s'incline devant personne, y compris Tu-Sais-Qui," continua-t-elle. "Que la magie familiale ait choisi de soutenir ta déclaration confirme que c'est un Parjure d'avoir pris sa Marque." Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur son beau-frère, assis en face d'elle avant de retourner à Sirius. "Tu as fait une restitution à une famille Blanche - ce qui n'est pas surprenant considérant que les Potter et les Longbottom sont des alliés de longue date et que de ne pas leur faire de restitution te placerait dans une position difficile puisque tu es aussi le Régent de la Maison des Potter. Mais les Longbottom et les Potter défendent aussi le respect de la culture et des traditions sorcière, donc ce pourrait être aussi une façon de repositionner la Maison des Black pour notre propre Alliance."

Sirius hocha la tête avant d'agiter la main en direction de Narcissa. "Quelque chose à ajouter, cousine?"

Narcissa lança un regard supérieur à sa grande sœur. "Ce que tu as fait à Bella et aux LeStrange...ça montre que tu es sans pitié et que tu ne toléreras pas que la Maison soit subjuguée par qui que ce soit. Ce que tu as fait pour garantir ta position de Patriarche de la Maison des Black, pour blanchir ton nom et pour obtenir la garde du Survivant était très rusé. Ce sont des traits pour lesquels la Maison des Black est reconnue et redoutée." Elle pencha sa tête blonde. "Ce ne sont pas des traits qu'Albus Dumbledore approuverait. Je dirais que tu nous repositionne en territoire Neutre plutôt que nous allier à la Lumière."

"Je nous ai allié à la Maison des Potter," annonça calmement Sirius. "Mais tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'Albus Dumbledore n'approuverait pas mes actions en tant que Lord Black jusque-là."

Les yeux de Narcissa brillèrent soudainement de compréhension mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre.

"Il approuverait ma prochaine action, cependant," remarqua Sirius en se retournant vers Andromeda. "Andy, j'aimerais te réintégrer dans la Maison des Black, y accueillir ton mari et ta fille. Est-ce quelque chose que tu souhaiterais?"

Andromeda jeta un coup d'œil à Ted, son mari, avant de hocher la tête. "Nous en avons parlé, et puisque c'est toi, j'accepte mais seulement si tu m'assures que Nymphadora n'aura pas de mariage arrangé."

"Je peux comprendre," dit Sirius en remarquant la grimace de sa petite cousine en entendant son nom complet. "Je te donne ma parole: pas de mariage arrangé. "Mais," il leva la main avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, "j'insiste pour qu'elle ait un contrat de mariage pour protéger notre patrimoine et notre honneur."

"Je peux vivre avec ça, Maman," dit Nymphadora. "Pourrions-nous aussi rendre obligatoire pour tout le monde de m'appeler Tonks?"

"Il faudra utiliser ton nom complet pour les serments," lui dit Sirius avec un large sourire. "Mais, Cousine _Nymphie_ , je suis sûr que tu te rappelleras comment je t'appelais."

Ses cheveux passèrent du brun au rouge au violet avant de redevenir noir.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus du bureau. Le bol et le couteau rituel des Black apparurent. Il fit signe à Andromeda de le rejoindre.

"Familius Magicus," intona Sirius en tapotant le bol. Une nuée argentée tourbillonna une fois de plus dans le bol. Il s'entailla la paume. "Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, déclare Andromeda Ursula Tonks réintégrée comme Fille de la Maison des Black, par le sang, par la magie, et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Il pouvait voir l'intense curiosité de Draco et sut que c'était probablement la toute première fois où il voyait de la Magie Familiale puisque les Malfoy n'en avaient pas.

Andromeda s'entailla la main avec une grimace. "Moi, Andromeda Ursula Tonks, Fille de la Maison des Black, accepte ma réintégration et les tâches inhérentes à ma position, par le sang, par la magie, et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Elle fit signe à son mari de prendre sa place.

Sirius lui sourit chaleureusement et lui tendit sa main intacte pour qu'il la serre. "Bienvenu chez les fous, Ted."

Ted lui sourit chaleureusement. Son ventre rond et son apparence lui donnait un air jovial. "Pas de deuxième prénom pour moi. Mes parents n'en ont pas vu la nécessité."

Sirius hocha la tête et tendit sa main ensanglantée au-dessus du bol. "Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, déclare que Theodore Tonks est un Fils de la Maison des Black par la loi, par la magie, et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Ted attrapa le couteau que sa femme lui tendait. "Moi, Theodore Tonks, Fils de la Famille Tonks, Fils de la Maison des Black, accepte ma place et les tâches qui lui sont inhérentes, par la loi, par la magie, et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Nymphadora prit la place de son père.

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, déclare que Nymphadora Janet Tonks est une Fille de la Maison des Black par le sang, par la magie, et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il," répéta Sirius.

"Moi, Nymphadora Janet Tonks, Fille de la Famille Tonks, Fille de la Maison des Black, accepte ma place et les tâches qui lui sont inhérentes, par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

La magie fit alors irruption du bol, entourant la famille Tonks pendant un long avant de retourner dans le bol pour prendre la forme si familière du Totem. Le serpent s'inclina devant Sirius avant de disparaître.

"Excellent," dit Sirius en agitant sa main pour faire disparaître le bol rituel et le couteau. Deux enveloppes apparurent à la place. "J'ai des cadeaux pour vous."

Les trois nouveaux membres de la Maison des Black sourirent alors que les Malfoy se renfrognaient.

"Tout d'abord, Andy et Ted, voici les détails de votre nouveau coffre-fort à Gringotts. Vous avez reçu la dot que vous auriez dû recevoir à l'époque si le mariage avait été accepté par la famille. Il y a aussi le titre de propriété de la Maison de vacance en Espagne qu'Andy a toujours préféré. Il est inaliénable cependant donc il nous reviendra à moi ou à mon Héritier au moment de votre mort mais il vous appartient pour le restant de vos vies." Sirius leur tendit l'enveloppe. "Il faudra que vous voyez avec Remus pour obtenir un portauloin et des informations sur l'état de la propriété."

Andromeda prit l'enveloppe et, le prenant par surprise, serra Sirius dans ses bras. Il lui tapota le dos, mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle reniflait pour ravaler ses larmes.

"Merci," dit-elle en le relâchant.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et attrapa la seconde enveloppe. "Nym...Tonks," se corrigea-t-il lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir, "un coffre a été établi à ton nom. Sa valeur est équivalente à ce que tu aurais reçu si tu avais été reconnue comme une Black depuis ta naissance. Tu es employée comme Auror maintenant au lieu de poursuivre tes études donc il n'y aura pas de fonds additionnels. Cependant, ça te fera un petit pactole."

Tonks le serra aussi dans ses bras et lui prit l'enveloppe des mains avec un sourire. "Merci. Tu as toujours été mon cousin préféré quand j'étais petite."

Sirius ne lui rappela pas que jusqu'à son incarcération, il avait été le seul cousin à lui avoir rendu visite. Il se tourna vers Andromeda. "Encore deux petites choses, Andy; tout d'abord, j'aimerai que tu enseignes l'étiquette sorcière à notre Héritier. Il a grandi chez les Moldus et il semblerait que Dumbledore ne se soit pas soucié de cette part de son éducation."

"J'en serai honorée," lui dit Andromeda.

"Excellent," dit Sirius, soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même, "ensuite; j'ai une Dette de Vie envers Mademoiselle Hermione Granger. C'est une sorcière Née-Moldue, très intelligente et elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Harry."

Il ignora le raffut à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que Draco reniflait et que sa mère le rappelait à l'ordre.

"Avec la permission de ses parents, je lui ai accordé le Patronage de la Maison des Black..."

"Quoi?" cria Draco en se levant. "J'en ai assez entendu, Mère, Père! Si la Maison des Black veut se ruiner avec des Nés-Moldus et des Sang-Mélés, laissez-la faire! Nous les Malfoy n'avons pas besoin d'eux et sommes meilleurs..."

Sirius haussa un sourcil alors que Narcissa lançait un sort de silence à son fils et que Lucius le traînait jusqu'au canapé après lui avoir lancé un sort du saucisson. Leurs visages étaient enflammés et il savait qu'ils savaient que la petite crise de Draco allait leur coûter cher.

"Comme je le disais," continua Sirius en reportant son attention sur Andromeda, "je lui ai accordé le Patronage de la Maison des Black pour rembourser la Dette de Vie. N'étant clairement pas approprié..."

"Tu aimerais que je m'en charge?" demanda Andromeda en hochant la tête. "J'en serais ravie mais nous devrions probablement faire connaissance avant le rituel."

"Ils t'attendent dans le parloir formel avec Harry. Remus y est aussi et il va t'informer d'un autre rituel que nous allons effectuer cet après-midi." Sirius tapota un ornement sur son bureau et Penelope toqua brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer à nouveau. "Penelope va vous y emmener. Je vous verrai tous les trois après ma conversation avec cousine Narcissa."

Andromeda et Tonks lui sourirent, Ted hocha la tête et ils partirent. La porte se referma sur eux avec un claquement sec.

Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers les Malfoy. Lucius était pâle de peur. Sirius savait qu'il savait que Sirius savait qu'il avait la Marque et vu ce qui était arrivé aux Lestrange, Lucius ne pouvait s'attendre à rien d'autre. Narcissa était pâle mais en train de se reprendre. Il aurait parié jusqu'à son dernier Gallion qu'elle essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen de se sortir de la situation que son fils et son mari avaient créé par leur comportement et de la tourner à leur avantage. Draco semblait toujours enragé, mais il y avait aussi une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux; de l'anxiété alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi ses parents étaient aussi intimidés et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas riposté, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attaqué Sirius.

Il se plaça devant eux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Alors, Narcissa, veux-tu lister toutes les façons dont la Maison des Malfoys a Parjuré envers la Maison des Black, ou devrais-je le faire?"

Narcissa se leva. "Qu'as-tu l'intention de nous faire?" lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Sirius pencha la tête. "C'est une bonne question. J'en ai une meilleure; que pouvez-vous m'offrir pour me convaincre de vous garder en vie?"

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

"Oui, Draco," dit Sirius. "Je vois que tu commences à réaliser la gravité de ta situation mais laisse-moi la clarifier complètement pour toi."

"Sirius, je t'en prie; ce n'est qu'un enfant," lui dit rapidement Narcissa.

"Tu aurais dû y penser avant de l'amener ici sans la moindre préparation. Tu connais les protections que cette maison, et cette pièce en particulier m'offre. Si quelqu'un essayait de pointer une baguette sur moi, il serait mort en moins d'une seconde. Il a de la chance que la magie défensive n'ait pas été offensée par ses insultes. Voyons ce qu'il va faire sans le sort de silence maintenant qu'il sait ce qui l'attend," dit brusquement Sirius.

Il se tourna vers Draco, qui avait pâlit en réalisant que Sirius était magiquement protégé par sa Position de Patriarche de la Maison des Black, et il agita la main pour annuler toute magie dans la pièce à l'exception de la sienne.

"La Maison des Malfoy, qui a quitté la France pour l'Angleterre durant la Révolution, a demandé à se marier dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. La Maison des Black a accepté sous plusieurs conditions, l'une d'entre elle étant que la Maison des Malfoy devrait honorer la Maison des Black." Sirius pointa Draco du doigt. "Ça signifie aussi s'assurer que n'importe quel _enfant_ connaisse sa place dans la famille et ne s'abaisse pas à insulter le Patriarche de la Maison des Black comme tu l'as fait."

Draco devint complètement rouge mais il avait suffisamment appris sa leçon pour rester silencieux sans aucun sort.

"Cela incluait aussi ne pas être Marqué par un bâtard au Sang-Mêlé comme Voldemort," cracha Sirius en se tournant vers Lucius.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est l'Héritier de Serpentard," dit-il rapidement.

"Par sa mère, qui était une Gaunt, une sorcière avec à peine plus de pouvoir qu'un Cracmol," confirma Sirius, en récitant les recherches que Remus avait effectué, "mais son père était un Moldu qui les a tous les deux abandonné. Ou n'as-tu jamais pensé à vérifier la généalogie de _Tom Riddle_? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu as embrassé la robe d'un fils de Moldu? Toi, qui place la pureté du sang au-dessus de tout le reste."

L'expression choquée de Lucius était hilarante.

"Qui est Tom Riddle?" demanda Draco, incapable de se retenir.

"Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort," lui répondit distraitement Sirius, sans voir l'horreur qui se dessina sur les traits de Draco. "Et vraiment, Lucius? C'est ça ta défense pour avoir pris la Marque? Que c'est pas grave parce que c'était l'Héritier de Serpentard?" Sa voix était cinglante. "La Maison des Black ne sera subjuguée par personne, pas même Merlin s'il revient. La loyauté à la Maison doit être absolue."

"Sirius," lui dit rapidement Narcissa, "tu ne peux pas blâmer Lucius - il a simplement suivi le reste de notre famille. Ton père et ta mère ont tous les deux pris la Marque, tout comme mes parents. Regulus a pris la Marque. Les Lestrange ont pris la Marque. _Tout le monde_ a pris la Marque. Ton grand-père ne l'a pas expressément interdit."

"Est-ce que tu as pris la Marque?" lui demanda Sirius en regardant fixement son bras.

Narcissa renifla et releva sa manche pour révéler une peau pâle et crémeuse. Il lança un sort de révélation qui revint négatif et elle lui lança un regard triomphant.

"Ne fête pas ta victoire trop vite, Narcissa," la prévint Sirius. "Tu n'as peut-être pas pris la Marque mais tu n'as clairement pas appris à ton fils à respecter la Primauté de la Maison des Black."

Lucius intervint pour la première fois. "C'est de ma faute," dit-il. "Narcissa a cédé à mon souhait que ce soit moi qui gère l'éducation de Draco."

"Et Narcissa aurait dû invoquer la Primauté," répliqua farouchement Sirius, en comprenant que Lucius prenait le blâme dans l'espoir de sauver sa femme et son fils des problèmes qu'il avait créé; sa femme et son fils qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils finissent par le venger un jour. "Elle était la Black."

"Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Sirius, vers qui aurai-je pu me tourner si Lucius avait refusé?" se défendit Narcissa. "Mon père était mort, Mère s'était exilée en France, et ton grand-père s'était enfermé dans la résidence secondaire et refusait tous visiteurs et hiboux. Il n'y avait pas d'Héritier confirmé à sa mort. La Maison des Black a passé des années déchirée et sans la moindre guidance. La Primauté était inexistante lorsque j'ai accepté qu'il gère son éducation."

"Crains-tu ton mari au point d'avoir senti que tu devrais demander l'intervention de la Maison des Black si tu insistais pour gérer l'éducation de ton fils?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Je n'ai pas peur de Lucius," lui répondit Narcissa. "J'ai insisté pour que Draco aille à Poudlard et Lucius a suivi mon souhait donc je lui aurai tenu tête si je l'avais jugé nécessaire. Ce n'était pas le cas. La Maison des Malfoy devenait proéminente contrairement à la Maison des Black qui s'effondrait. Ça allait à l'encontre du contrat, certes, mais à l'époque, cela me semblait être la meilleure décision. Même _toi,_ tu dois le voir."

"Alors Lucius a été un bon mari?" lui demanda Sirius comme si la réponse n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Il vit l'ahurissement de Draco au silence continu de son père.

"Lucius a été un mari acceptable au vu des termes de notre contrat," répondit Narcissa, sans regarder ni son mari ni son fils. "Il m'a toujours traité avec respect sinon affection. Nous n'avons peut-être pas vécu l'histoire d'amour dont je rêvais le jour de mon mariage mais la seule plainte que j'ai c'est que nous n'ayons eu qu'un seul enfant comme le voulait le contrat. J'aurais aimé avoir plus d'enfants. Cependant, je sais que nous aimons tous deux notre fils unique, Sirius, et que nous sommes unis pour nous assurer de sa sécurité et de sa protection."

"Hmmm." Sirius fit quelques pas. "Asseyez-vous," ordonna-t-il.

Il se percha sur le bord de son bureau alors que Lucius et Narcissa se rasseyait de chaque côté de Draco.

"Draco, je vais commencer par toi," lui dit Sirius. "J'ai deux soucis avec toi: le premier est la Primauté. Tu as grandi en étant loyal à une autre Maison avant la Maison des Black et c'est un problème pour moi. Cependant, je reconnais que ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Narcissa souffla avec soulagement et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Mon second soucis est que _tu_ as des problèmes avec mon Héritier et ses amis, notamment Hermione Granger, qui après aujourd'hui sera une Fille de cette Maison," lui dit sérieusement Sirius. "Pour sa part, Harry m'a dit qu'il était prêt à faire une trêve. Je ne suis pas sûr, au vu de ton comportement jusqu'à présent, que tu en ferais autant."

Draco baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Sirius et Sirius sut qu'il avait vu juste; Draco ne respecterait aucune trêve puisqu'il ne voulait pas en déclarer une.

"Alors, que faire avec toi?" murmura Sirius. "Je pourrais te prendre pour la Maison des Black, t'interdire toute communication avec tes parents, et t'envoyer finir tes études à l'étranger."

Narcissa semblait aussi alarmée que Draco a cette idée.

"Je pourrais brider ta magie et t'envoyer vivre dans l'une de nos résidences en tant que Cracmol," continua Sirius, bien conscient qu'il faisait peur à Draco et espérant que ça le fasse filer droit à l'avenir. "Ou je pourrais te demander de prêter un Serment Inviolable de loyauté à la Maison des Black et m'en tenir là."

Draco releva la tête à la soudaine offre d'espoir.

"Narcissa," continua Sirius, pour laisser le temps à Draco de réfléchir à ses options. "Je pense que tu as Parjuré en laissant la Primauté de la Maison des Black être ignorée par ton mari et ton fils. Cependant, en mitigation, j'admettrai que tu t'es retrouvée sans la moindre guidance. Comme tu n'as pas pris la Marque, sous bien des aspects, je pourrai juger ta transgression comme mineure. Tout comme Draco, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je pourrais bien faire avec toi. Je pourrais te répudier. Je pourrais demander un Jugement et voir ce que la magie familiale ferait de tes actions - si elle accepterait la mitigation que tu m'as offert. Je pourrais te demander de prêter un Serment Inviolable."

Il la laissa digérer ses mots en tournant son attention vers le dernier membre de la famille Malfoy.

"Lucius, je juge que tu as Parjuré en permettant que la Primauté de la Maison des Black soit ignorée par ton fils, en ignorant la Primauté de ta femme dans votre relation concernant l'éducation de votre fils et le nombre d'enfant qu'elle a porté, en prenant la Marque de Voldemort et en te soumettant à la volonté de Voldemort," lui dit Sirius. "Si c'était là tous tes crimes, tu te retrouverais peut-être dans le même bateau que ta femme et ton fils mais je sais comment un Mangemort se qualifie pour porter la Marque."

Draco lança un regard inquisiteur à son père que Lucius ignora. Mais pas Sirius.

"Ne te l'a-t-il jamais dit, Draco?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Sirius, je t'en prie..." essaya à nouveau d'intervenir Narcissa.

"Pour obtenir la Marque de Voldemort, un sacrifice de sang est nécessaire - un meurtre," dit fermement Sirius.

Draco eut l'air horrifié lorsqu'il se tourna vers son père. "Tu...tu as assassiné quelqu'un?"

"C'était une guerre, Draco. Des gens mourraient," lui dit froidement Lucius, sa main se serrant sur le pommeau de la cane qu'il tenait. "Est-ce que tu penses que les gens ont cru que Lord Black était un meurtrier sans pitié sans raison? Il a tué vingt-trois des supporters du Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses propres mains. J'ai tué une fois au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et plus jamais depuis. Il a plus de sang sur les mains que moi."

"Je pense que mon compte officiel était de dix-huit en fait," le corrigea Sirius avec un sourire sans-joie. "Vingt en comptant les Lestrange."

Draco était horrifié.

"Cependant, la différence entre toi et moi, Lucius," continua Sirius, imperturbable, "c'est que chaque vie de Mangemort que j'ai pris, je l'ai prise pour défendre _ma_ vie ou celles des autres lorsque j'étais Sorcier-Tireur. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu as pris la vie d'un innocent qui n'était même pas impliqué dans la guerre. Tu as choisis quelqu'un en te basant sur son sang et tu l'as torturé et tué, et donc, comme les Lestrange, tu as déshonoré la Maison des Black."

"Ce n'était qu'un Moldu, il n'y a pas de déshonneur là-dedans!" répliqua Lucius. Il rougit avant de pâlir en réalisant qu'il avait admis avoir commis un meurtre.

Draco sembla soulagé que ce soit un Moldu puisqu'il avait clairement été élevé pour croire que les Sorciers étaient supérieurs et que les Moldus n'étaient rien de plus que du bétail, mais son expression se fit honteuse sous le regard dur de Sirius.

"Une vie est une vie, Malfoy," lui dit Sirius d'une voix glaciale.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix!" répliqua Lucius.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir. "Vas-tu vraiment essayer cette stupide excuse de l'Imperius sur moi?"

Lucius lui retourna le même regard. " _J'étais_ sous Imperius lorsque j'ai été capturé au Ministère le lendemain de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Mais pas quand tu as tué ce Moldu," souligna Sirius sans pitié.

"J'aurais tout aussi bien pu l'être!" protesta Lucius. "J'ai été emmené par mon père et mon beau-père! J'étais entouré par des amis et des associés. J'avais autant de choix que si j'avais été sous Imperius! Après le Moldu, j'ai déclaré que si je devais vraiment exploiter ma position au Ministère et au Magenmagot pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ma baguette devait rester propre de toute magie Noire. Je ne nierai pas avoir été d'accord avec sa politique et son agenda mais je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les meurtres."

"Il y avait d'autres choix, Lucius," lui dit Sirius, "et je ne suis pas sûr que le Moldu ait été ta seule et unique victime. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois _aussi_ clean."

"Nous n'avons pas tous ton courage de Gryffondor, Sirius!" répliqua férocement Narcissa. "À qui étions-nous censé demander de l'aide? Au Grand Albus Dumbledore?"

Ses mots étaient railleurs et d'une certaine façon, Sirius savait qu'elle avait raison. La guerre avait offert deux côtés et chacun d'eux était aussi indésirable que l'autre, aussi fanatiques l'un que l'autre bien que diamétralement opposés. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les familles Neutres avaient réussi à résister aux deux camps.

"Nous aurions fini comme Severus: l'esclave de deux maîtres," continua Narcissa sans se censurer.

Ses mots firent tomber la mâchoire de son fils avec surprise. Sirius se demanda ce qui le surprenait tant - que Severus ait été un agent double ou que Narcissa ait déclaré qu'elle considérait qu'être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de l'esclavage. La vision du monde qu'avait Draco prenait clairement une gifle durant cet entretien.

"Écoute, Sirius." Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. "Tu nous as demandé ce que nous pourrions t'offrir pour te convaincre de nous garder en vie et je pensais chaque mot que j'ai écrit dans notre lettre répondant à l'annonce d'un nouveau Lord Black. Nous avons les connexions politiques et les moyens financiers d'aider la Maison des Black." Elle lissa sa robe. "Les deux Maisons que tu as mentionné jusqu'à présent sont adeptes de la magie Blanche, égalitaires pour les statuts de sang mais reconnues pour le respect des traditions sorcières. Je pense que tu gagneras le soutien de nombre de familles Neutres en gardant ton indépendance vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Nombres de l'ancienne Alliance Black ne te soutiendront pas cependant; ils soutiennent l'agenda Sang-Pur comme tu le sais. Cependant, nous pourrions faire office d'intermédiaires pour obtenir des accords avec eux et utiliser notre argent pour soutenir ces manœuvres. Tu as besoin de nous vivants pour ça."

Sirius admira son audace et sa perspicacité politique. Elle avait toujours eu un talent certain pour la politique. Et elle avait raison; c'était pour ça que Cornelius et lui s'étaient dit qu'il valait mieux que Lucius reste en place au lieu de le faire disparaître.

"Ton argument est intéressant, Narcissa," lui dit Sirius, "mais je pense que savoir que je n'ai pas hésité à tuer les Lestrange et Lucius fera céder la plus grande partie de l'ancienne Alliance. Ma réputation de tueur sanguinaire pourrait m'être très utile, tu ne crois pas? Et pour ceux qui ne céderont pas sous la menace...eh bien, Cornelius s'avère être plein de ressources; les choses qu'il sait sur tout le monde sont très intéressantes." Il soutint froidement son regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à m'offrir?"

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu avant que Narcissa ne détourne les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre.

"J'ai quelque chose d'autre que je fournirai volontairement si tu peux me garantir que la Maison des Black ne sera jamais soumise à la volonté de _Dumbledore_." Lucius cracha son nom mais autrement, sa voix était polie et légèrement hésitante.

Sirius examina l'expression de Lucius et la trouva étonnamment sincère. "Je ne laisserai jamais les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maison des Black _ou_ des Potter se soumettre à la Maison des Dumbledore."

"Et tu prêterais serment?" insista Lucius.

"Oui," lui répondit sincèrement Sirius.

Lucius hocha lentement la tête. Ses mains se serrèrent sur sa cane alors qu'il débattait intérieurement pendant un moment avant de soupirer et céder. "Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en vie."

La tête de Narcissa se tourna vers son mari si rapidement que Sirius se demanda si elle n'allait pas se briser la nuque. "Quoi?!" Elle semblait partagée entre rage et terreur.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?" lui demanda Sirius, refusant de lui montrer qu'il était déjà au courant.

"Je ne dirais rien de plus tant que je n'aurais pas ta parole que tu ne me tueras pas," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Mon offre est des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'espionnage si c'est nécessaire à son retour."

Sirius considéra longuement sa réponse. "Tu parles comme si je voudrais ces informations et ton service d'espion mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est Dumbledore qui est le leader de la Lumière. Je suis sûr que si Voldemort est effectivement en vie et qu'il revient, ce sera lui qui mènera à nouveau le combat. Ma priorité sera de protéger Harry et je l'emmènerai à l'étranger plutôt que le laisser à nouveau aux griffes de ce monstre."

C'était du bluff mais il était sûr que Lucius le croirait. Après tout, Lucius n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sirius savait déjà.

"Si tu souhaites vraiment protéger le garçon, alors tu écouteras mes informations," répliqua Lucius. Il s'agita sur le canapé. "Il y a une prophétie. Une prophétie qui nomme Potter vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils sont destinés à se battre, Black."

"Quoi?!" Ce fut au tour de Draco de s'étrangler sous l'effet du choc.

Lucius releva brusquement le menton. "Ce ne sont qu'une partie des informations que je pourrais te donner mais je n'ajouterai rien de plus tant que nous ne nous serons pas mis d'accord."

Sirius se contenta de sourire. "Je connais déjà l'existence de cette prophétie, Lucius."

Lucius eut l'air momentanément surpris. "Alors tu sais que tu auras besoin de quelqu'un dans le camp de Voldemort lorsqu'il reviendra, et il finira par revenir."

"Sirius," intervint à nouveau Narcissa, "Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et demande la Protection de la Maison des Black pour mon fils et moi-même. Nous serons plus que ravis de prêter Serment."

"Narcissa..." commença Lucius.

"Je ne revivrai pas tout ça, Lucius," cracha Narcissa. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un fou furieux qui veut la destruction de tout le monde! Regulus a vu la vérité et il l'a payé de sa vie! Je ne permettrai pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Draco!"

Draco regarda ses parents se disputer avec la mâchoire pendante; ce n'était clairement pas une situation habituelle.

Sirius prit sa décision et siffla pour attirer leur attention. "Narcissa, Draco: vous prêterez un Serment Inviolable de loyauté à la Maison des Black."

Narcissa essaya de dissimuler son soulagement en vain, il apparut clairement sur son visage.

"Je suppose, Draco, que tu connais les risques encourus si tu ne respectes pas ce Serment?" lui demanda brusquement Sirius.

Draco hocha rapidement la tête.

"Bien." Sirius se tourna ensuite vers Lucius. "Je vais être honnête avec toi, Lucius; ma première idée était tout simplement de te tuer en remboursement de la vie que tu as pris. Cependant, mes conseillers m'ont informé que tu as de la valeur en politique, le même argument que celui de ta femme. D'un autre côté, je ne te fais pas confiance et Narcissa serait une excellente Régente pour la Maison des Malfoy."

Lucius pâlit mais garda ses yeux fixés sur Sirius.

Il se redressa. "Alors que faire de toi?" Il attendit un instant avant de lui faire son offre. "Tu dois payer pour la vie que tu as pris. Alors pour ce crime, tu donneras un million de Gallions au Ministère pour la création d'un nouveau Département - le Département des Affaires Moldues." Il leva la main lorsque Narcissa fit mine de l'interrompre. "Je vais, ou plutôt mon Steward va prendre le contrôle de tes coffres et investissements pour les trois années à venir. Tu ne protesteras pas et t'estimeras heureux que je ne t'ai pas fait jeter à Azkaban."

"Sirius..." dit rapidement Narcissa alors que Draco pâlissait d'inquiétude.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Narcissa, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous imposer des limites de dépenses à proprement parler," lui dit Sirius, ses yeux se posant sur son fils à qui il avait l'intention de mettre des limites, "Je suis bien conscient que vous avez besoin de projeter une certaine image. Mais chacune de vos transactions à venir nécessitera mon autorisation. Vous pourrez passer vendredi matin avec Remus à Gringotts pour tout lui transférer et discuter de payements et financements standards. Vous pourrez raconter à tout le monde que vous avez simplement choisi d'utiliser Remus comme Steward."

Narcissa hocha la tête et regarda fixement Lucius, qui en fit autant à contrecœur.

"Si tu ne tues ni ne blesses personne jusqu'à ce que mon Héritier atteigne sa majorité, et si tu t'es rendu utile, il se pourrait que je te rende tes finances, Lucius," lui dit Sirius.

"Très bien," accepta sèchement Lucius.

Sirius tapa des mains. "Bien. Tu vas aussi, comme ta femme et ton fils, prêter un Serment Inviolable de loyauté à la Maison des Black. Après quoi, Lucius, je te placerai sous Familius Magicus Veritus pour que tu me donnes les informations que tu m'as proposé." C'était une forme de sort de vérité, forçant n'importe quel membre de la famille à répondre au Patriarche de la Maison avec honnêteté. "Si j'entends quoi que ce soit dans tes réponses qui me déplaît, tu subiras le Jugement."

Lucius fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

"Passons aux Serments alors." Sirius sortit sa baguette et tapota son bureau. Un morceau de parchemin y apparut. "Voilà ceux que j'ai préparé plus tôt." Il le tendit à Narcissa.

Elle haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé à son attention. "Ils sont très spécifiques."

"Vous êtes libre de refuser et je choisirai une autre option pour vous," dit Sirius.

Les trois Malfoy gigotèrent sous son regard dur mais ils finirent par hocher la tête. Sirius tapota à nouveau l'ornement sur son bureau avec sa baguette. Après quelques instants de silence tendu, on toqua à la porte et Remus entra dans la pièce.

Il observa les trois Malfoy serrés les uns contre les autres et sourit à Sirius, les yeux pétillant d'amusement. "Les Serments Inviolables?"

"Si tu veux bien être notre Enchaîneur?" lui demanda Sirius en hochant la tête.

Remus sortit sa baguette. "Madame Malfoy, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous commenciez afin de montrer le processus à Draco. Si vous voulez bien vous placer devant Sirius et joindre votre main à la sienne, s'il vous plaît."

Narcissa se leva du canapé, lissa sa robe et rejoignit Sirius. Il lui tendit sa main droite et elle l'attrapa de la sienne.

Remus plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies.

"Narcissa Druella Malfoy, t'engages-tu à être loyale à la Maison des Black, en plaçant ton devoir envers la Maison au-dessus de tout autre devoir, en gardant les secrets de la Maison des Black à moins d'être autorisée à en parler, et en travaillant de toutes tes forces pour assurer son succès?" commença Sirius.

"Oui," répondit-elle.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains.

"Et t'engages-tu à m'être loyale à moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, en gardant mes secrets à moins d'être autorisée à en parler et en obéissant à mes ordres?" continua à Sirius.

Narcissa hocha la tête. "Oui."

Une deuxième langue de flamme rejoignit la première.

"Et t'engages-tu à être loyale à l'Héritier de la Maison des Black, Lord Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, en le protégeant, en gardant ses secrets à moins d'être autorisée à en parler, et en obéissant à ses ordres en l'absence des miens?"

"Oui," répondit Narcissa.

Une troisième flamme jaillit de la baguette.

"Moi, Remus John Lupin, jure en tant que votre Enchaîneur être témoin du Serment prêté entre vous," psalmodia Remus. "Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il." Il tapota doucement leurs mains jointes de sa baguette et la chaîne de feu disparut.

Sirius relâcha sa cousine et elle retourna s'asseoir. "Draco."

Draco lança un regard interrogateur à ses deux parents, comme pour leur demander s'ils étaient vraiment sérieux. Ils hochèrent tous les deux brusquement la tête en réponse. Il se leva et attrapa la main de Sirius en tremblant. Il répéta le même Serment vis-à-vis de la Maison des Black et de Sirius mais Sirius changea le Serment concernant Harry, bien conscient qu'il existait bien trop d'inimité entre son filleul et Draco pour qu'un Serment de loyauté soit valide, surtout au vu du jeune âge de Draco.

"Et t'engages-tu à rester neutre dans ta relation avec l'Héritier de la Maison des Black, Lord Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, en ne l'attaquant jamais sauf pour te défendre, en gardant ses secrets à moins d'être autorisé à en parler, et en obéissant à ses ordres concernant la Maison des Black en l'absence des miens?"

Draco eut l'air d'avaler un citron mais il hocha la tête et prêta serment. Une fois que Remus eut confirmé le Serment, Draco retourna s'asseoir à côté de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter.

Lucius prit sa place et prêta le même serment que Narcissa. Dès que la chaîne de feu eut disparu, Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius.

"Familius Magicus Veritus."

Lucius fut immédiatement entouré par la nuée argentée de la magie familiale des Black.

"Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Voldemort?" lui demanda sèchement Sirius.

Lucius lutta contre la magie pendant un moment avant de finir par soupirer. "J'étais d'accord avec son plan de créer une Élite Sang-Pur et il était l'héritier de Serpentard."

"Pourquoi as-tu pris sa Marque?" continua Sirius, voulant vérifier l'honnêteté dont Lucius avait fait preuve avec lui avant.

"Mon père et mon beau-père m'ont emmené devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que je sois Marqué. Ils considéraient ça comme un honneur."

Sirius haussa les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu voulais être Marqué?"

"Oui et non." Lucius semblait furieux que ses mots lui soient tirés de force. "Je pensais que c'était un honneur mais je n'avais aucune envie d'accomplir le rituel d'initiation - un meurtre - pour le mériter."

"Tu as admis avoir tué un Moldu. Quels autres crimes as-tu commis durant ton service au Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

"Je lui ai donné refuge, j'ai dissimulé des objets de Magie Noire bannis par le Ministère, j'ai versé des pots-de-vin à des officiels du Ministère et du Magenmagot pour lui et j'ai essayé de voler une prophétie au Département des Mystères." Il lutta à nouveau contre la magie avant de céder. "J'ai torturé des Moldus capturés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il me l'a ordonné ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts punis pour leurs échecs."

Il pouvait vivre avec Lucius torturant des Mangemorts, se dit Sirius, mais la torture de Moldus - qui ne le surprenait pas - aller coûter beaucoup d'autres Gallions à Lucius. Il passa à la question suivante. "Que sais-tu de la prophétie concernant Voldemort et Harry Potter?"

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..." psalmodia Lucius. "C'est ce qui a été entendu par Severus Snape et immédiatement reporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa déclaration par Sybil Trelawney à Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius se tendit. Snape était le Mangemort qui avait entendu la prophétie! Il échangea un coup d'œil furieux et inquiet avec Remus qui semblait ne pas avoir besoin du loup-garou pour tuer Snape.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas cru à la prophétie initialement et je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Je suppose que lorsque des rapports venant d'un espion qu'il avait dans le camp de Dumbledore l'ont informé que le fils Potter faisait régulièrement de la magie malgré une bride infantile, il s'est décidé à supprimer la menace," continua Lucius.

"Wormtail," cracha Sirius, une autre cible s'ajoutant à sa colère. Il se tourna pour faire les cent pas, essayant de se calmer et ignora les yeux écarquillés de Draco et le grognement de Remus. "Tu m'as dit penser que Voldemort est toujours en vie; pourquoi?"

"Comme tous les autres, j'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il était mort," lui expliqua Lucius, "mais Draco m'a parlé d'un étrange esprit qui buvait du sang de licorne dans la Forêt Interdite durant sa première année; ce qui a attisé mes doutes. Puis, il y a eu le rapport annonçant que Quirell était mort et Draco m'a dit que Potter avait passé des jours à l'infirmerie. J'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'il était toujours en vie et à la recherche d'un moyen de reprendre le pouvoir." Il s'interrompit. "En plus de ça, ma Marque est devenue de plus en plus sombre au cours des derniers jours. C'est signe qu'il récupère ses forces."

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'il revienne?" lui demanda sèchement Sirius.

"Non!" cracha Lucius. "J'ai travaillé dur pour réparer les dommages faits à ma réputation et à ma Maison au cours de la dernière guerre! J'ai du pouvoir et de l'influence maintenant. _Je_ fais les lois et j'ai réussi à promouvoir un agenda Sang-Pur là où il a échoué. Pourquoi voudrais-je permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de profiter de mon dur labeur surtout maintenant que je connais la vérité sur ses origines?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Si je ne t'offre pas d'autre choix et qu'il revient comme tu le prédis, que se passera-t-il?"

"Il n'y aura pas le choix," déclara sombrement Lucius. "Il s'attendra à ce que nous retournions à ses côtés. Il l'exigera et il tuera quiconque lui désobéissant." Il se renfrogna avec défiance. "Il nous contrôlera aussi sûrement qu'en utilisant l'Imperius..." Il s'interrompit un instant. "À moins qu'il n'y ait un autre choix."

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui hocha la tête avec gravité. C'était une base de travail au moins; Lucius ne voulait renoncer à sa position. Il était au sommet de l'échelle - ou il l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Sirius restaure la Maison des Black - et il le serait toujours dans sa propre alliance. Mais Voldemort lui retirerait ça et le transformerait à nouveau en serviteur. Lucius ne voulait pas s'incliner devant qui que ce soit. Ce qui signifiait que Sirius devait être prudent; s'il l'humiliait trop, Lucius se retournerait contre Sirius et Harry malgré le Serment - il y avait toujours moyen d'agir malgré le Serment. Mais Sirius pouvait utiliser la soif de pouvoir de Lucius pour protéger Harry tout comme il utilisait le désir de rester Ministre de Cornelius.

"Parle-moi du journal intime de Tom Riddle, Lucius," lui dit Sirius en retournant se percher sur son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Remus s'installa à côté de lui.

Lucius essaya à nouveau de résister à la magie qui tournait autour de lui mais il finit par pousser un autre soupir avant de céder une fois de plus. "Un soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a convoqué, Bella, Regulus et moi. Il nous a dit que nous étions ses agents les plus loyaux et préférés; tous trois membres de la Maison des Black, la seule Maison dont les connaissances en Magie Noire égalait les siennes."

Sirius renifla à ça. La Maison des Black avait probablement oublié plus de Magie Noire que Voldemort n'en avait jamais connu.

"Nous devions être récompensé. Il nous a fait patienter, Regulus et moi, dans l'antichambre. Bella a fini par revenir avec une sorte de coupe mais j'ai été appelé avant de pouvoir bien la regarder," continua Lucius. "Il m'a donné un journal intime et m'a dit de bien veiller dessus. Il m'a ensuite ordonné de faire entrer Regulus avant que Bella et moi ne partions; nous lui avons obéit. J'ai placé le journal dans un lieu sûr du Manoir Malfoy et je sais que Bella a placé la coupe dans son coffre-fort."

Sirius attendit impatiemment que Lucius reprenne sa respiration, perturbé d'entendre cette description de l'événement qui avait probablement mené à la mort de Regulus.

"Lorsque j'ai réalisé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être toujours en vie, j'ai sorti le journal de sa cachette et je l'ai ouvert. Les pages étaient toutes blanches. J'ai ressenti le besoin impérieux d'écrire dedans et je me suis présenté. Le journal m'a répondu. Il m'a ordonné de lui dire ce qui s'était passé depuis que je l'avais reçu. Il a déclaré être un écho du Seigneur des Ténèbres détenant le moyen de le ramener à la vie. Il m'a ordonné de le donner à mon fils qui allait à Poudlard pour pouvoir l'approcher de Potter. Je l'ai convaincu qu'il vaudrait mieux le donner à quelqu'un d'autre à la place."

Les yeux de Remus s'enflammèrent et pendant un instant, Sirius cru qu'il allait frapper Lucius.

Draco avait à nouveau la mâchoire pendante, son choc bien visible sur son visage pointu.

"Tu as donné le journal à Ginny Weasley," commenta Sirius. "Pourquoi elle, outre le fait qu'elle était sacrifiable à tes yeux?"

"Premièrement parce que j'étais _forcé_. Deuxièmement, son père essayait de faire passer une loi que je désapprouvais; l'embarras politique si sa fille unique était trouvé en possession d'un objet maléfique l'empêcherait certainement de réussir. Troisièmement, je savais grâce à Draco que les Weasley étaient proches de Potter," dit Lucius. "Et pour finir, je pensais que sa mère surprotectrice trouverait ce maudit objet avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard ou qu'elle-même le remettrait à son père;"

"Vous vouliez qu'il soit trouvé?" lui demanda Remus avec surprise.

Sirius se dépêcha de répéter la question de Remus, bien conscient que si ce n'était pas lui qui la posait, la magie n'exigerait pas la vérité.

"Oui," répondit sèchement Lucius. " _Draco_ va à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. J'ai essayé de faire remplacer Dumbledore lorsqu'il est devenu clair qu'il ne faisait rien pour arrêter le monstre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait relâché."

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris.

"Es-tu sincère dans ton Serment?" lui demanda Sirius, en guise de question finale.

"Oui." Lucius lança un regard noir à Sirius. "Je ne suivrai pas le vieux fou mais je suivrai la Maison des Black, même si c'est toi et Potter qui êtes à sa tête, plutôt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres si ça signifie que j'ai la vie sauve et que je garde ma magie."

L'honnêteté était une chose magnifique, se dit Sirius en digérant les motivations égoïstes de Lucius. Il annula le Veritus d'un geste de la main et Lucius s'affaissa comme s'il était fatigué.

Sirius choisit soigneusement ses mots suivants.

"Mon premier ordre, Lucius, est que tu feras une restitution à la Maison des Weasley. Je les approcherai en ton nom pour leur offrir d'assumer les frais de scolarité de Ginny Weasley pour le reste de ses études, ainsi que payer toute facture médicale causée par la possession," lui dit fermement. "Je demanderai à ce que ce soit une restitution privée plutôt que publique au vu de ce qui s'est passé; je ne pense pas qu'Arthur Weasley trouvera à y redire. Cela protégera ta réputation politique. De même, la donation d'un million _et demi_ de Gallions pour le nouveau Département en remboursement de la mort d'un Moldu et de la torture d'autres sera faite à mon nom pour te protéger des répercussions d'une telle donation qui horrifierait ton alliance."

Lucius baissa la tête avec soulagement.

"Mon second ordre sera pour vous trois: vous ne ferez jamais rien pouvant me faire du tort à moi, à mon Héritier, ou aux associés et aux alliés de la Maison des Black." Sirius regarda Draco. "Je t'ai laissé de la marge dans ton Serment concernant Harry parce que tu es jeune et stupide."

Draco rougit.

"Mais réalise que c'est un ordre; tu dois respecter le Serment ou tu perdras la vie. Tu ne peux donc plus faire de mal à Harry ou Hermione. Tu ne peux plus les insulter ou les provoquer puisque ce serait du harcèlement qui leur fait du mal. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Draco hocha rapidement la tête.

"Tu diras aux cohortes de Serpentard que tes parents t'ont ordonné de m'obéir à ce sujet dans l'espoir que je change un jour d'avis et te nomme mon Héritier," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Cela te protégera d'éventuels problèmes à l'école quant à ton changement de comportement."

"Merci, Sirius," lui dit Narcissa.

"Draco," continua Sirius, "tu es jeune et tu pourrais encore apprendre un autre mode de vie. Si tu es loyal à la Maison des Black, tu seras récompensé. Tu as vu les généreux cadeaux que j'ai offerts à ta cousine et à ta tante. Si à la fin de l'année, tes actions et ton comportement ont été satisfaisants, je te récompenserai. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents avant de hocher rapidement la tête.

Sirius se tourna vers Narcissa. "Est-ce qu'il y a un arrangement pour ton fils?"

"Avec la Maison des Parkinson," répondit Lucius. "C'était ma décision, pas celle de Narcissa."

"Alors cet arrangement est annulé," dit fermement Sirius. "La Maison des Black laissera ses Enfants choisir leurs partenaires."

Le visage de Draco s'illumina et Sirius devina qu'il ne voulait pas de cet arrangement. C'était une coïncidence mais peut-être que ce serait suffisant pour aider Draco à réaliser qu'il y avait des bénéfices à être dans la Maison des Black.

"Vous garderez tout ce dont nous avons parlé aujourd'hui secret - vous ne pourrez en parler qu'aux personnes présentes dans la pièce ou à mon Héritier. Malfoy, tu te chargeras de discuter la dissolution de l'arrangement avec la Maison des Parkinson. Pour finir, votre ordre principal est celui-ci: vous nous aiderez mon Héritier et moi à vaincre Voldemort aussi connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle en nous assistant par tous les moyens dans le plan que j'ai préparé," déclara férocement Sirius. "Compris?"

"Compris." Lucius avait retrouvé un peu de son arrogance habituelle. Il plissa les yeux en regardant Sirius. "Tu savais déjà qu'il était en vie."

"Depuis que j'ai appris que Harry a vaincu son esprit à la fin de la première année, oui," lui dit Sirius. "Mais il va essayer de retrouver un corps, et essayer de reprendre le pouvoir. Nous allons l'en empêcher."

"Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider," lui dit Narcissa.

"Bien. Narcissa; tu prendras part à un rituel de bénédiction pour Harry cet après-midi," lui dit Sirius.

"Bien sûr, mon Lord Black." Narcissa inclina la tête.

Sirius les regarda avec intensité. "Je ne vous donne qu'une seule chance: travaillez avec moi, aidez-moi à protéger Harry et vous serez récompensés. Provoquez-moi, faîtes le moindre mal à Harry et je vous tuerai."

Il examina leurs visages avec satisfaction alors qu'ils absorbaient ses derniers mots et il tapota l'ornement. Penelope toqua doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

"S'il vous plaît, escortez les Malfoy à l'une des chambres d'amis du premier étage pour qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir avant le déjeuner, Penelope," demanda Sirius.

Les Malfoy se levèrent; Narcissa lui fit une révérence et Draco imita maladroitement son père en inclinant brièvement la tête avant de partir. La porte se referma derrière eux et Sirius souffla doucement, faisant rouler ses épaules pour se débarrasser de la tension qui s'y était logé.

Remus toussa doucement. "Ça va, Padfoot?"

"Je me sens sale," admit Sirius. "J'ai l'impression que même si je prends un million de douches, je ne serai plus jamais propre."

"Ben, nous venons tout juste de passer un pacte avec le Diable," murmura Remus. "Mais politiquement, ce sera plus facile pour nous. Lucius nous permettra de neutraliser les Suprématistes Sang-Pur du Magenmagot. S'il était mort, même avec Narcissa comme Régente, ils auraient probablement choisi quelqu'un d'autre comme leader, ce qui nous aurait rendu les choses bien plus difficiles."

Il soupira. "Je n'ai pas hâte de parler de la prophétie et de Snape à Harry."

"Est-ce que tu penses que c'est bien sage de lui parler de ça?" demanda Remus. "Ils ont déjà une relation très difficile."

"Je ne sais pas," lui dit Sirius. "Je ne veux pas qu'il soit surpris par des informations que d'autres gardent secret comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, Moony." Il soupira. "Nous en discuterons avec Minerva mais pas aujourd'hui; aujourd'hui est réservé à l'adoption et à la bénédiction."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait," lui dit sincèrement Remus. Il étudia Sirius du regard. "Quelque chose d'autre te travaille."

"Tu veux dire à part le fait que Lucius vient de nous confirmer que Voldie cherche un corps et que nous devons vraiment découvrir où est allé Peter et ce qu'il est en train de faire?"

Remus se contenta de le regarder avec une expression lui disant 'tu ne me la feras pas à moi' sur le visage.

Sirius grimaça et détourna les yeux. "Malfoy a pris un malin plaisir à me rappeler que la raison pour laquelle tellement de gens ont cru que j'étais un meurtrier sanguinaire était le nombre de personne que _j'ai_ tué durant la guerre."

"En auto-défense," lui rappela Remus.

"Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir tué dix d'entre eux, Remus!" répliqua Sirius.

"Tu as été capturé durant ton infiltration, tu as été torturé, et tu étais à moitié mort lorsque tu as été retrouvé," lui dit Remus. "Il était clair pour tout le monde que tu n'avais fait que te défendre."

"Et les Lestrange?" dit Sirius avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Je savais que demander un Jugement de la magie familiale leur serait probablement fatal. Bella ne survivra pas longtemps."

"Oui, tu le savais," reconnut Remus, "et le fait que tu ressentes...des regrets fait de toi quelqu'un de bien."

"C'est ça le problème, Moony," lui confia Sirius. "Je n'ai aucun regret. Je me sens... _soulagé_ de savoir qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit, ou aider Voldemort quand il reviendra - si on ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Une part de moi pense encore que j'aurais dû faire pareil avec Lucius."

Remus plaça une main sur son épaule. "Tu as fait ce que tu as fait pour protéger Harry. Je ne te dirais pas que c'était mal." Il serra l'épaule de Sirius. "Je ne te dirais jamais que protéger Harry est mal, et Sirius; moi aussi je tuerai pour le protéger."

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, laissant les mots de Remus effacer les doutes qui étaient nés en lui.

"Viens, on devrait y retourner. Hermione était en train de parler de magie rituelle et de sa place dans la culture sorcière avec Andromeda lorsque j'ai reçu ton signal et Harry semblait terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elles," lui dit Remus d'une voix joyeuse. "Nous devrions aller le sauver."

Oui. C'était à ça que tout se résumait après tout. Sauver Harry.

Et ça, Sirius pouvait le faire.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	19. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

Le déjeuner avait été super d'un côté et très gênant de l'autre, se dit Harry.

Sirius s'était installé au sommet de la table avec Harry à sa droite; Andromeda Tonks à sa gauche. Son mari avait été assis à côté d'elle, Tonks à côté de lui, et ensuite les Malfoy; Draco, Narcissa et Lucius. Hermione avait été assise à côté de Harry, puis son père à côté d'elle avec sa mère de l'autre côté, puis Remus et Penelope avec le Professeur McGonagall - sa Tante Minerva à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry avait ignoré les coups d'œil que Draco n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter et s'était concentré à la place sur le déjeuner et les histoires qu'Andy lui avait raconté sur Sirius et son père lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Sirius n'avait pas arrêté d'intervenir dans ses souvenirs, la corrigeant ostensiblement avec des clins d'œil et des sourires qui indiquaient à Harry qu'il plaisantait et qu'il taquinait sa cousine. Andy l'avait pris avec bonne humeur et Harry avait apprécié la sorcière de plus en plus au fil du repas; elle avait un bon sens de l'humour, un esprit brillant et une personnalité facile qui invitait les gens à discuter avec elle.

Les Granger avaient rencontré les Tonks et les deux familles s'étaient tout de suite entendues. Puisqu'il était Né-Moldu, Ted avait beaucoup d'expériences communes à partager avec Hermione et il pouvait rapidement traduire des termes sorciers en concept moldus. Ted était Guérisseur dans une petite clinique de la banlieue Londonienne; il avait comparé son métier à celui d'un médecin de famille - alors que les Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste étaient l'équivalent moldu des spécialistes hospitaliers. Hermione avait été très intéressée, avouant que son rêve d'enfant était d'être un médecin de famille. Harry avait aussi été intéressé suite au temps qu'il avait passé Noshi, et Ted avait été très intéressé d'entendre parler de la Valley Clinic.

Si la conversation au sommet de la table avait été facile, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'atmosphère plus tendue régnant à l'autre bout de la table où avaient été installés les Malfoy, Remus, Penelope et sa Tante Minerva. Il avait vaguement entendu les tentatives de Tonks d'engager son cousin, Draco, dans une conversation sur le Quidditch; Remus, Penelope et Narcissa avaient débattu sur la magie rituelle; et Lucius et Minerva avait discuté de Poudlard. Mais il avait été clair qu'ils étaient tous mal à l'aise avec leurs compagnons de table. Harry avait remercié Merlin qu'ils suivaient apparemment un protocole de placement et que les Malfoy ne pouvaient se plaindre d'avoir été offensés.

Mais le déjeuner était maintenant fini et ils se dirigeaient tous vers le parloir formel pour saluer les invités additionnels qui les avaient rejoints pour les différents rituels. Harry entra aux côtés de Sirius. Il avait eu une leçon sur le protocole à respecter le matin-même et ça allait être une demi-heure de pur enfer, décida Harry, lorsque tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Madame Longbottom." Sirius embrassa sa main avant de lui présenter Harry avec aplomb, et Harry lui fit rapidement un baisemain avant de la remercier d'être venue.

Augusta Longbottom hocha la tête avec approbation et fit un geste de la main vers sa gauche où Neville semblait mal à l'aise dans sa robe formelle portant le blason des Longbottom. Harry serra la main de son camarade de chambrée et réalisa que Neville portait son anneau d'Héritier.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Neville," lui dit chaleureusement Harry alors que Sirius présentait les autres à Augusta. "Tu te joins à moi pour mes leçons de culture et de politique, c'est bien ça?"

"Oui, et aussi en gestion de patrimoine," lui répondit Neville avec un sourire. "Gran s'est dit que ce serait bien pour moi et que ça nous permettrait aussi d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tes parents étaient mon parrain et ma marraine."

"Je n'avais aucune idée que ta mère était ma marraine non plus," admit Harry. Sirius effleura doucement son épaule et Harry grimaça. "On continuera cette conversation plus tard, Neville."

Neville rayonna joyeusement et Harry laissa Sirius l'entraîner vers Arthur, Molly, Bill et Ron. Arthur avait décidé que le reste des Weasley n'avait pas besoin d'être là, bien qu'ils avaient tous été invités. Ron lança un regard noir aux Malfoy.

Sirius avança nonchalamment, prétendant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. "Arthur, Molly. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, ainsi que Bill et Ronald. Vous connaissez bien évidemment Harry."

Molly détourna son regard noir de Lucius Malfoy et sourit à Harry lorsqu'il attrapa sa main pour l'embrasser. "Oh, tu es très beau, Harry."

Bill fit un clin d'œil à Harry, allégeant l'atmosphère alors que Harry saluaient les Weasley l'un après l'autre.

Ron portait ce qui était clairement sa robe d'école. Il se pencha en avant lorsque Harry lui serra la main. "Qu'est-ce que les _Malfoy_ font ici?"

"C'est des cousins," lui dit rapidement Harry. "On est coincés avec eux."

Ron n'avait pas l'air content et Harry remercia Merlin lorsque Sirius les fit à nouveau bouger.

"Monsieur le Ministre, je crois que vous avez déjà rencontré mon filleul, Harry?" dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de Harry.

"Oui, en effet." Cornelius lui fit un large sourire. "Tu as l'air en forme, Harry. Vivre avec ton parrain te fait clairement du bien."

"Merci," lui dit poliment Harry. "D'être venu aujourd'hui. Et d'avoir aidé à faire innocenter Sirius."

Cornelius agita la main. "Avec plaisir, Harry. Je suis seulement désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. J'ai bien peur d'avoir accordé bien trop de valeur aux propos de ton Professeur Snape. Je peux te promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus."

"Merci, monsieur," lui répondit formellement Harry.

"Appelle-moi Cornelius, je te prie," lui dit Cornelius, toujours aussi souriant.

Sirius les interrompit, au plus grand soulagement de Harry et un instant plus tard, ils se tenaient devant Amelia Bones.

"C'est bon de te revoir, Harry," lui dit Amelia lorsqu'il lui fit un baisemain.

"Vous aussi." Il lui fit un sourire sincère. "Merci d'être venue et aussi pour tout ce que vous et l'Auror Moody avaient fait pour Sirius."

Amelia se contenta de lui sourire pour permettre à Sirius de finir les présentations afin qu'ils puissent ensuite saluer Wilbert Croaker.

"Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. Appelle-moi Bertie." Il fit un sourire amical à Harry.

Harry répondit à son sourire, appréciant immédiatement le vieil homme. "Merci d'être présent à l'adoption. Mon amie, Hermione, va probablement vous poser des centaines de questions. Elle est très intelligente."

"C'est une bonne qualité à rechercher chez une femme, Harry," le taquina Bertie. "Je suis content de voir que tu t'y prends aussi tôt."

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer et fut une fois de plus soulagé lorsque Sirius intervint pour présenter les Tonks au Directeur des Langues-de-Plomb.

Les deux derniers invités étaient Brian Cutter et Mary Baron, leurs avocats. Harry les avaient déjà tous deux rencontrés après leur retour des États-Unis et leurs salutations furent rapides.

Sirius les guida ensuite tous jusqu'à son bureau que Kreacher avait réaménagé. Tous les meubles avaient disparus pour être remplacés par des rangées de chaises confortables mais droites tournée vers la cheminée au-dessus de laquelle était gravé le blason de la Maison des Black. Devant la cheminée, un piédestal avait été placé avec le bol rituel et le couteau.

Les invités s'installèrent à leurs places tout comme Harry. Il s'assit tout devant avec Remus d'un côté et Minerva de l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction des Granger, installés juste derrière lui. Il fit un sourire encourageant à Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre avec nervosité.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et tout le monde se tut. "Merci, amis et famille, d'être présent en ce jour. Nous avons trois rituels à faire cette après-midi. Le premier est un rituel de patronage entre Hermione Granger et Andromeda Tonks. Le second sera le rituel d'adoption entre Harry et moi-même. Et pour finir, nous ferons un rituel de bénédiction pour Harry." Il sourit à leurs invités. "Alors commençons: Hermione, Andy?"

Hermione approcha de la cheminée et Harry fut submergé par une vague de fierté. Il était vraiment content que Sirius ait trouvé une façon aussi géniale de remercier Hermione de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Sirius fit un sourire chaleureux à Hermione et lui indiqua de se positionner à gauche du piédestal, en face d'Andromeda qui était à droite. Sirius se plaça derrière le piédestal et tapota le bol rituel de sa baguette, invoquant la magie familiale qui fit irruption dans son tourbillon argenté habituel.

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, invoque notre magie pour être témoin du remboursement de la Dette de Vie existant entre la Maison des Black et Hermione Jean Granger. En gage de gratitude pour avoir aidé à me sauver la vie, je nomme Andromeda Ursula Tonks, Fille de la Maison des Black, Gardienne de Hermione Jean Granger dans la Maison des Black par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment, lui offrant la Protection et le Sanctuaire de la Maison des Black."

Harry retint son souffle alors que Sirius faisait un signe de tête à l'attention d'Andromeda.

Andromeda attrapa le couteau et s'entailla prudemment la paume de la main, laissant quelques gouttes de son sang tomber dans le bol. "Moi, Andromeda Ursula Tonks, Fille de la Maison des Black, jure de guider Hermione Jean Granger dans le monde sorcier; de lui offrir des connaissances, des outils, de l'amour; de la protéger et de lui donner Sanctuaire. J'accepte cette tâche solennelle par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Elle passa le couteau à Hermione qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait y aller. Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, elle s'entailla la main avec grimace et laissa son sang couler dans le bol.

"Moi, Hermione Jean Granger," sa voix tremblait légèrement, "suis honorée d'accepter le patronage que m'offre la Maison des Black. Je jure de considérer Andromeda Ursula Tonks, Fille de la Maison des Black, comme ma gardienne magique, acceptant sa tutelle et sa sagesse. J'accepte ma place de Fille de la Maison des Black ainsi que les tâches qui lui sont inhérentes, par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Andromeda tendit sa main entaillée et Hermione l'attrapa de la sienne pour les placer au-dessus du bol. La magie familiale se transforma en Totem et le serpent s'enroula autour de leurs poignets. Le serpent siffla ensuite par-dessus leurs mains.

 _"J'accepte ce lien_ , _"_ dit-il.

Harry sourit au Totem, mais ne lui répondit pas, bien conscient qu'il était le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il disait.

Sirius sourit aux deux femmes. "J'ai été témoin de cette union entre vous et je déclare Hermione Jean Granger une Fille de la Maison des Black," dit-il formellement. "Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il." Il tapota le bol et la magie disparut.

Andromeda tourna la main de Hermione pour la guérir rapidement avant d'en faire autant sur sa propre main alors que tout le monde applaudissait.

Harry regarda autour de lui tout en applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Tonks souriait largement, ses cheveux passant par toute la palette de couleur. Draco semblait abattu mais il applaudissait poliment, tout comme ses parents. Arthur et Molly semblaient tous deux fous de joie alors que Ron semblait...en colère? Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda quel était son problème. Il se retourna pour voir Hermione revenir à sa place. Il lui fit un large sourire et elle y répondit avec timidité.

"Bien," dit Sirius d'une voix forte, rappelant l'attention de tout le monde. "Harry, si tu veux bien venir, et Remus, qui est un vieil ami de James et Lily, sera le témoin magique." Il sourit à leurs invités. "J'aimerai juste rappeler à tout le monde que Harry est un Fourchelangue et comme vous l'avez déjà vu, le Totem familial des Black est un serpent. Il va sans dire que le Totem est fou de joie de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un après des années de silence donc si vous entendez un échange entre eux, je vous prie de ne pas vous inquiéter ou paniquer ou croire que Harry devient un Mage Noir."

Harry était mitigé quant à la candeur de Sirius mais il devina qu'il valait mieux être direct plutôt que quelqu'un se mette à crier en plein milieu du rituel.

Remus prit la place de Sirius derrière le piédestal alors que Sirius se plaça là où Andromeda s'était tenue; Harry à la place de Hermione. Harry remarqua que le bol et le couteau étaient complètement propres et réalisa que Sirius avait dû les nettoyer pendant qu'il avait été distrait après le rituel de Hermione.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, Remus lui sourit, et Harry se rappela de respirer.

"Prêt?" demanda Sirius à voix basse.

Harry hocha la tête.

Ils tapotèrent tous les deux le bol rituel en même temps et appelèrent leurs magies familiales. Des étincelles dorées et argentées tourbillonnèrent dans le bol.

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, invoque la magie de la Maison des Black pour être témoin de mon adoption de Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black, par le sang, par la magie, et par serment."

"Moi, Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, invoque la magie de la Maison des Potter pour être témoin de mon adoption par Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, Fils de la Maison des Potter, par le sang, par la magie, et par serment."

Il y eut un murmure surpris dans le public lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent que Sirius avait reçu le Sanctuaire de la famille Potter; que contrairement à d'habitude, deux magies familiales seraient concernées par l'adoption.

"Moi, Remus John Lupin, Steward de la Maison des Black, Steward de la Maison des Potter, frère par la magie, par l'esprit, par le cœur de James Charlus Potter et Lily Elizabeth Potter, suis témoin de cette adoption."

Sirius attrapa le couteau et s'entailla la paume de la main, laissant le sang couler dans le bol. "Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, Fils de la Maison des Potter, frère par le sang, par l'esprit, par le cœur de James Charlus Potter et Lily Elizabeth Potter, invite Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black, à être mon fils par le sang, par la magie, par la loi; mon fils par le sang, par l'esprit, par le cœur; mon fils par le sang, par volonté, et par serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Harry n'avait pas hâte de s'entailler la main mais il le fit avec un léger froncement de sourcil et son sang coula dans le bol, se mélangeant à celui de Sirius. "Moi, Harry James Potter, Fils de la Maison des Potter, Fils de la Maison des Black, fils par le sang, par l'esprit, par le cœur de James Charlus Potter et Lily Elizabeth Potter, accepte que Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, Fils de la Maison des Potter, soit mon père par le sang, par la magie, par la loi; mon père par le sang, par l'esprit, par le cœur; mon père par le sang, par volonté et par serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Ils unirent leurs mains et la magie répondit immédiatement; le serpent les lia comme il l'avait fait pour Andromeda et Hermione mais il attendit ensuite que le griffon prenne son envol du bol et se pose sur leurs mains jointes en poussant un cri féroce avant de siffler.

 _"Le griffon et moi célébrons ce lien, enfant,_ " lui dit le serpent.

 _"Merci,"_ répondit Harry. Il croisa le regard curieux de Sirius. "Le griffon et le serpent célèbre notre lien."

Sirius sourit. "Merci," dit-il aux Totems.

Remus leur sourit joyeusement à tous les deux. "J'ai été témoin de cette union entre vous et sais qu'elle est vraie. Sirius Orion Black, tu es désormais le père de Harry James Potter par le sang, par la magie, et par ce serment," dit-il formellement. "Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Harry et Sirius tapotèrent le bol de leurs baguettes. Avec un dernier cri et un dernier sifflement, les Totems disparurent une fois de plus.

Des applaudissements emplirent à nouveau la pièce. Harry regarda la mer de visages. Neville lui sourit, les pouces levés; Hermione applaudissait suffisamment fort pour se faire mal, et Ron...avait toujours l'air en colère. Harry repoussa cette pensée. Peut-être que Ron était juste mal à l'aise au vu de toutes ces cérémonies.

Son attention retourna à sa main lorsque Sirius la soigna. Sirius la serra ensuite avant de la relâcher.

"Ça va, Harry?" lui demanda Sirius à voix basse.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Prêt pour la suite?" demanda Sirius, d'une voix tout aussi basse.

"Je pense." Harry lui sourit chaleureusement. " _Padfoot._ "

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la nuit d'avant que 'Papa' était bien trop associé à James pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit à l'aise si Harry venait à l'appeler comme ça; à la place, Harry appellerait Sirius de son nom de Maraudeur pour honorer leur changement de relation.

"Pronglet." Les yeux de Sirius brillaient de fierté.

Remus ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et applaudit avec grand plaisir. Harry n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil malicieux de la part de Sirius pour savoir ce que son nouveau père voulait qu'ils fassent. Ils bondirent tous les deux sur Remus, le serrant brièvement dans leurs bras.

Sirius mit une grande claque sur l'épaule de Remus et haussa la voix. "Merci, Moony."

Il fit à nouveau taire la pièce et Remus retourna s'asseoir.

"Pour finir, nous avons un rituel de bénédiction pour la protection d'un enfant adopté dans une famille," expliqua Sirius. "Il est basé sur de la magie Sorcière donc j'en serais le témoin mais je n'y prendrais pas part."

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité sur le sortilège de protection mais comme lui l'avaient dit Sirius et Remus, ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque réalise ce que le sort de sa mère avait vraiment fait puisqu'il y avait un risque qu'ils cherchent à défaire le sort alors. Harry considéra que c'était une précaution sensible au vu de la présence des Malfoy dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que les femmes de la Maison des Black et Minerva McGonagall veulent bien approcher s'il vous plaît?" demanda Sirius.

Harry se retrouva face à Minerva au-dessus du bol rituel. Elle détendit son visage sévère pour lui faire un petit sourire auquel il répondit.

"Harry, tu devras mener ce rituel," lui dit Sirius d'une voix douce.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et calma sa magie avant de tapoter le bol rituel. Des nuées dorées et argentées firent irruption dans le bol.

"Moi, Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black, invoque les magies des Maison des Potter et Maison des Black pour être témoin de ce rituel."

Quelqu'un haleta en réalisant que Harry pouvait invoquer les deux magies familiales.

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, Fils de la Maison des Potter, père de Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black, suis témoin de cette bénédiction de mon fils."

Sirius tendit le couteau rituel à Harry.

Harry entailla à nouveau sa paume, sachant qu'il fallait recommencer à chaque fois pour que la magie accepte. Il essaya frénétiquement de se rappeler des mots rituels, bien conscient que la tournure des phrases était différente dans le vieux sort. "Moi, Harry de la Maison des Potter et de la Maison des Black, fils de Lily de la Maison des Potter, verse mon sang volontairement pour cette bénédiction." Il posa le couteau à côté du bol.

Sirius sortit une petite bouteille de sang et une pochette en velours de sa robe et les tendit à Minerva.

"Moi, Minerva du Clan McGonagall, me tient à la place de Lily de la Maison des Potter, mère par le sang de Harry de la Maison des Potter et de la Maison des Black." Elle sortit un médaillon en or de la pochette en velours et la plaça au-dessus du bol rituel. "Ce médaillon est le symbole de Lily, reçu de sa mère par le sang, Marigold de la famille Evans, pour célébrer sa maternité."

Harry attrapa le médaillon, sa chaîne frottant douloureusement contre l'entaille de sa main, faisant couler du sang frais le long de sa paume. Il savait qu'il devrait tenir le médaillon pour le reste du rituel.

Minerva continua. "Je représente Petunia de la famille Dursley, sœur par le sang de Lily, tante par le sang de Harry et qui verse son sang volontairement pour cette bénédiction."

Harry savait que Remus avait passé des heures à convaincre Petunia de lui donner son sang et le médaillon. Il regarda Minerva verser le sang dans le bol rituel avant de poser la bouteille. Elle attrapa la main de Harry au-dessus du bol, tenant le médaillon avec lui. Elle plongea son index gauche dans le bol et dessina une rune de protection sur le front de Harry.

"Je reconnais le sacrifice volontaire de Lily de la Maison des Potter pour protéger son fils. Au nom de Lily et Petunia, j'accueille sa nouvelle famille par le sang, la Maison des Black, et les invite à ancrer cette bénédiction par le sang, par la magie et par serment." Elle lui sourit. "Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Minerva contourna le piédestal pour placer sa main sur l'épaule droite de Harry, les yeux posés sur les autres femmes.

Andromeda fut la suivante. Elle fit un large sourire à Harry et attrapa le couteau rituel pour s'entailler rapidement la main. "Moi, Andromeda, Aînée de la Maison des Black, accueille Harry de la Maison des Potter et de la Maison des Black. Je me tiens à présent à la place de Lily de la Maison des Potter." Elle enroula sa main ensanglantée autour de celle de Harry et du médaillon, et plongea son index gauche dans le bol rituel pour tracer la rune sur son front. "Je renouvelle sa bénédiction par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Elle le relâcha et se plaça derrière lui, sa main posée sur son épaule gauche.

Harry essaya de ne pas tressaillir lorsque ce fut au tour de Narcissa de s'entailler rapidement la main.

"Moi, Narcissa, Mère de la Maison des Black, accueille Harry de la Maison des Potter et de la Maison des Black. Je me tiens à présent à la place de Lily de la Maison des Potter." Elle enroula délicatement sa main autour de celle de Harry, et plongea son index gauche dans le bol rituel pour tracer la rune. "Je renouvelle sa bénédiction par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Elle prit ensuite rapidement place derrière lui.

Tonks fut la suivante et elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry en répétant ce que les autres avaient fait avant elle. "Moi, Nymphadora, Descendante de la Maison des Black, accueille Harry de la Maison des Potter et de la Maison des Black. Je me tiens à présent à la place de Lily de la Maison des Potter." Elle attrapa la main de Harry et traça la rune sur son front. "Je renouvelle sa bénédiction par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Hermione fut la dernière, avançant lorsque Tonks plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Harry tout comme sa mère et sa tante. Harry fit un sourire soulagé à Hermione.

Elle s'entailla délicatement la main et laissa son sang se mélanger à celui des autres dans le bol. "Moi, Hermione, Fille de la Maison des Black, Fille de la famille Granger, accueille Harry de la Maison des Potter et de la Maison des Black, mon ami par la magie, par l'esprit, par le cœur. Je me tiens à présent à la place de Lily de la Maison des Potter." Sa main attrapa celle de Harry et il la serra lorsqu'il la sentit trembler; elle dessina prudemment la rune, d'une main ferme . "Je renouvelle sa bénédiction par le sang, par la magie, par sacrifice volontaire; par le sang, par l'esprit, par le cœur; par le sang, par volonté et par serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsque la magie scintilla brillamment entre eux, une fontaine d'argent et d'or qui tournoya autour d'eux deux jusqu'à prendre forme de chaque côté de Hermione; un énorme griffon doré apparut sur sa droite, et un grand serpent argenté apparut sur sa gauche.

Elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés et il serra sa main plus fort avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius, puis à Remus mais ils semblaient tous deux aussi abasourdi que tous les autres.

Le griffon prit soudainement la forme d'une femme dorée, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'en photo - sa mère! Elle se pencha en avant et plaça sa main sur la sienne.

"Maman," murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius se plaça à côté de lui, figé à la vue de l'esprit de son amie morte.

"Moi, l'esprit de Lily de la Maison des Potter, invoqué par mon fils, proclame que ma bénédiction d'amour et de protection est renouvelée par la Maison des Black," dit doucement Lily. "Par le sang, par la magie, par serment."

Elle s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa sur le front. Une vague de chaleur et d'amour le submergea, lui faisant presque tourner la tête. C'était comme le meilleur câlin au monde. Elle sourit à Harry avant de retourner se placer derrière l'épaule droite de Hermione.

Harry la dévorait des yeux et réalisa à peine que le serpent prenait aussi l'apparence d'une femme. Il détourna difficilement le regard de sa mère pour la regarder mais il ne la reconnut pas; elle était sublime, de longs cheveux flottant dans une brise inexistante et vêtue d'une robe ancienne.

Elle approcha pour se placer à côté de Hermione et plaça sa main sur celles de Harry et Hermione. Son regard doux croisa celui de Harry.

"Moi, l'esprit de Morgana de la lignée des Le Fey, appelée par la magie de ce Fils des Black, te juge Harry, Enfant de Merlin, de la Maison des Potter et de la Maison des Black. Tu as été béni avec amour mais maudit par perte; tu te dresseras entre la lumière et les ténèbres; tu périras ou deviendras le maître de la Mort." L'esprit lui fit un sourire triste. "Ceci est ce que je vois, mon enfant; mais tu as de l'esprit pour t'armer, et du cœur pour t'encourager, et ce don de ma bénédiction pour te protéger. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Elle garda sa main dans la sienne alors même qu'elle s'approchait pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il fut glacial mais une vague de magie puissante parcourut les veines de Harry.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite. Dès que sa main se posa sur l'épaule gauche de Hermione, les esprits de Morgana et sa mère - sa mère! Elle ne pouvait pas repartir! - reprirent leurs formes de Totems.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce.

Harry respirait lourdement et ses yeux croisèrent le regard choqué de Hermione. Elle retira délicatement sa main et alla se placer derrière son épaule gauche, laissant le griffon et le serpent derrière elle. Harry chancela mais les mains sur ses épaules le retinrent.

Sirius fit un petit geste, attirant l'attention de Harry. "J'ai été témoin de cette bénédiction et sais qu'elle est vraie par le sang, par la magie et par ce serment," dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Harry leva sa baguette. Il regarda le serpent qui inclina la tête avant de regarder le griffon, souhaitant désespérément revoir sa mère; le griffon poussa un cri douloureux comme s'il voulait la même chose que Harry. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry sut qu'il était temps de mettre fin au rituel. Il tapota le bol. Les Totems disparurent dans un nuage de lumière avant de disparaître.

"Par les couilles de Merlin!" dit quelqu'un dans le public.

Le regard paniqué de Harry croisa celui de Sirius et alors même que Sirius faisait un pas vers lui, Harry sentit les ténèbres l'appeler et il s'y perdit avec soulagement.

* * *

Sirius attrapa Harry avant qu'il ne touche le sol; l'adrénaline submergeant ses veines. "Harry!" Il sentit sa panique enfler lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il le coucha délicatement par terre et chercha son pouls. Son cœur battait fort contre ses doigts et il poussa un soupir tremblotant.

Ted apparut soudainement à côté de lui, agitant sa baguette dans un sort de diagnostique familier. "Épuisement magique," dit-il. "Ça va aller; il a juste besoin de repos."

"Ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant, considérant qu'il a réussi à invoquer l'esprit de Morgana Le Fey," dit Bertie, en étudiant Harry par-dessus l'épaule de Ted. Il se redressa ensuite. "Par mon autorité, cet événement magique est déclaré Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir. Tout le monde ici présent prêtera un Serment Inviolable ou verra ses souvenirs effacés."

Une vague de protestations explosa mais Sirius ignora tout le monde alors que Remus arrivait enfin à les rejoindre. Sirius plaça le bras de Harry autour de son cou et le souleva, chancelant sous son poids alors qu'il se relevait avec l'aide de Remus. "Remus, tu veux bien aider Bertie à écrire le Serment, s'il te plaît."

"Je vais vous aider aussi," offrit immédiatement Amelia, comprenant le besoin de confidentialité.

"Est-ce que Harry va bien?" demanda Molly avec inquiétude, se précipitant vers lui lorsque Sirius se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ça va aller," dit rapidement Sirius. "Minerva...pouvez-vous venir avec moi?"

Molly s'approcha encore plus. "Je serai plus que ravie..."

"Je suis désolée, Molly, mais la maison est sous Fidelius et je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret. Minerva sait déjà où elle est," dit Sirius en ajustant sa prise sur Harry alors qu'il se détournait pour esquiver les bras que Molly tendait vers Harry. "Merci pour votre sollicitude cependant." Il quitta la pièce, Minerva sur les talons.

"Vous le ramenez à la maison?" lui demanda Minerva en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il scella la porte de son bureau d'une pensée. Personne ne serait capable de partir tant que Sirius ne serait pas revenu les relâcher. "Il sera plus en sécurité là-bas. Je vais avoir besoin que vous veillez sur lui, s'il vous plaît, le temps que je m'occupe de tout ça."

"Bien sûr," lui dit Minerva, appelant son sac et sa cape d'un coup de baguette.

Ils prirent rapidement la cheminée jusqu'à la Maison du Griffon et Sirius monta les marches deux à deux.

Dobby apparut alors que Sirius allongeait Harry sur son lit. "Harry Potter être blessé!"

"Magiquement épuisé, Dobby." Sirius retira prudemment le médaillon de la main de Harry et le plaça sur sa table de chevet.

Minerva soigna immédiatement la plaie sur la main de Harry alors que Sirius faisait disparaître ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, le laissant en sous-vêtements. Il le fit léviter sous les couvertures avec l'aide de Dobby et Minerva. Il effleura ensuite le front de Harry. Les bénédictions de Lily - Lily! - et Morgana avait fait disparaître la rune de sang qui avait été dessinée encore et encore.

Il hésita; il ne voulait rien de plus que rester avec Harry, avec son _fils_.

"Ça va aller, Sirius," lui dit rapidement Minerva. "Je vais veiller sur lui. Retournez vous assurer que personne ne puisse parler de ce qui vient de se passer. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite vous pourrez revenir avoir mon Serment."

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de hocher la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry et se releva du lit. Il retourna au Manoir Black la tête pleine de ce qui venait de se passer - Lily! - et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La magie de Harry avait invoqué la sorcière la plus connue du monde sorcier - qui l'avait béni et l'avait appelé Enfant de Merlin! Et les Totems - les Totems avaient formé les deux esprits...

Il se retrouva soudainement devant la porte de son bureau, respirant lourdement. Il pouvait entendre la cacophonie de voix dans la pièce et prit une profonde inspiration pour rassembler son contrôle et son autorité. Il annula le scellé d'un geste de la main et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il fut très surpris par la scène bien ordonnée qu'il y trouva.

Un groupe, composé de Brian, Remus, Augusta, Bertie, Amelia et Cornelius, était rassemblé autour du piédestal, écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin tout en discutant du Serment qui serait prêté.

Hermione repéra Sirius et se précipita vers lui, Ron sur les talons. "Harry?"

"Au lit," lui répondit simplement Sirius. Il plaça une main sur son épaule. "Tu es sûre que ça va?"

Elle hocha la tête; ses cheveux ébouriffés volant dans tous les sens. "C'était juste incroyable et un peu effrayant; la magie était..." Elle rougit. "J'ai eu peur que ce soit de ma faute parce que je me suis dit que je _devais_ avoir fait une bêtise et..."

"Hermione!" aboya Ron. "Ce n'est pas _ta_ magie qui a invoqué la Sorcière Maléfique."

Sirius haussa les sourcils à l'insulte implicite à Harry.

"Ron," les yeux de Hermione brillaient férocement. "Morgana Le Fey n'était _pas_ une Sorcière Maléfique. C'est une erreur commune basée sur les mythes et légendes patriarcaux et machistes entourant Merlin, le glorifiant et faisant d'elle, la femme, la mauvaise de l'histoire alors qu'elle offrait simplement une autre idéologie religieuse. En fait, de nombreuses personnes pensent que Rowena Ravenclaw avait les mêmes croyances religieuses et elle était bien connue pour être une défenseuse de la Lumière donc je ne vois pas..."

"En effet, Rowena était une Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion," l'interrompit Narcissa. Elle s'était approchée d'eux sans que personne ne la remarque; Hermione sursauta visiblement. "C'est consigné dans d'anciennes versions de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_."

Sirius pouvait voir que Ron se retenait de répondre quelque chose d'insultant et décida de retirer sa cousine de la présence des jeunes.

"Si vous voulez bien nous excuser," dit-il poliment en attrapant le bras de Narcissa pour la ramener à Lucius et Draco qui se tenaient à l'écart de tous les autres. "Je suppose que vous voulez me parler?"

"Nous aimerions avoir la permission de partager l'agenda de la Maison des Black. En particulier, les décisions et annonces que tu nous as fait aujourd'hui seront transmises aux membres de notre alliance avant la session du Magenmagot de demain," lui dit Narcissa.

Sirius nota distraitement que Lucius laissait sa femme parler; il avait clairement compris le message concernant la Primauté. "Vous avez mon autorisation."

Narcissa hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. "Nous aimerions aussi avoir la permission de mentionner que nous avons été témoins du pouvoir du Survivant."

Sirius se tendit et lui lança un regard noir. L'expression dégoûtée de Draco, d'un autre côté, l'amusa énormément.

"Quelque chose de vague mais disant qu'ayant été témoin de son pouvoir en personne, je crois maintenant qu'il a effectivement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait suffire," dit Lucius, "dans l'optique de convaincre mes alliés de suivre le Survivant. Nous de discuterons pas des détails, bien sûr."

Sirius croisa le regard froid de Lucius et lut la vérité dans ses yeux durs; Lucius le croyait _vraiment_ maintenant. Pas étonnant; Ron avait été plutôt inélégant dans ses propos, mais la magie de Harry avait invoqué l'esprit de _la_ sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps.

"Vous avez mon autorisation," répéta Sirius, bien conscient que s'il prenait le contrôle des alliés politiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la bataille serait à moitié gagnée. Il soupira. "Vous êtes déjà couverts par les Serments que vous avez prêtés ce matin mais vous pouvez rester et prêter ce serment additionnel ou partir."

"Nous allons partir," lui dit Narcissa, sa main se posant sur l'épaule de Draco. "Mon Lord Black." Elle lui fit une révérence; son mari et son fils inclinèrent la tête et Sirius les escorta jusqu'à la porte où Kreacher apparut pour les escorter jusqu'à la cheminée.

Sirius secoua la tête avant d'approcher Andy et sa famille. "Comme cette chère Cousine Narcissa, vous êtes couverts par vos Serments à la magie familiale. Si vous voulez partir, vous pouvez."

Ted eut l'air surpris et Andromeda secoua la tête. "Je peux représenter la Maison des Black pour le Serment de certaines personnes; ça ira plus vite."

"Merci," lui dit Sirius, sincèrement reconnaissant de son aide.

"Je ne te demanderai pas à quel point il est puissant, Sirius," lui dit Andromeda à voix basse, "mais c'était incroyable. J'ai senti la magie qui coulait en lui. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant."

Sirius hocha la tête avec fatigue. "Ce n'est...qu'un enfant cependant. Je n'aurais jamais autorisé ce rituel si..."

"Je pense que tout le monde le sait, Sirius," le réconforta Andromeda. Elle fit un geste vers le groupe rassemblé dans un coin. "Je pense qu'ils ont un Serment acceptable."

Sirius s'approcha d'eux et Remus lui tendit le parchemin.

"Harry?" lui demanda Remus.

"Il dort; Minerva veille sur lui," répondit rapidement Sirius. Il lut le Serment. _'[Nom de la personne concernée] Vous engagez-vous à garder la bénédiction du rituel par l'esprit de Lily Potter secrète? Vous engagez-vous à garder la bénédiction de Harry Potter par Morgana Le Fey secrète? Vous engagez-vous à garder les mots qu'elle a prononcés secrets?'_ Il hocha la tête. "D'accord, faisons comme ça."

Molly toussa et attira son attention. "Je suis désolée mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée que les enfants prêtent ce genre de Serment. Ils sont trop jeunes pour accepter une telle responsabilité."

"Madame Weasley, nous en avons déjà parlé," intervint Bertie, prenant Sirius de vitesse. "Des enfants âgés de douze ans ont déjà prêté ce Serment auparavant et ils ont vécu de longues vies fructueuses parce qu'ils comprenaient les conséquences d'un tel Serment. Si vous refusez de croire que votre fils pourra tenir Serment, alors vous devrez nous autoriser à lui effacer la mémoire."

"Maman!" La réaction de Ron fut immédiate.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez l'autorité..."

"Et comme nous l'avons déjà établi: j'ai cette autorité," lui dit fermement Bertie, ressemblant soudainement au sorcier très puissant qu'il était plutôt qu'au vieil homme excentrique qu'il semblait être. "En tant que Directeur du DDM, je peux déclarer une base de Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir pour n'importe quel événement. J'ai fait cette déclaration pour le rituel de bénédiction."

"Et il a mon soutien en tant que Ministre de la Magie," ajouta Cornelius, le torse bombé par ses responsabilités.

"Et le mien en tant que Directrice du DJM," confirma brusquement Amelia.

Arthur soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme. "Je partage tes inquiétudes, Molly, mais comme l'a dit Bertie, nous en avons déjà discuté et je pense que Ron et les autres enfants de son âges ici présents sont bien conscient de la nécessité de tenir ce Serment."

Molly se rassit en soufflant bruyamment.

"Madame Longbottom?" dit Sirius. "Voudriez-vous bien être la première? Remus sera notre Enchaîneur."

"Bien sûr," lui dit Augusta.

"Andy, est-ce que tu peux faire prêter Serment aux Weasley, s'il te plaît? Bertie, si vous voulez bien être leur Enchaîneur?" leur demanda Sirius alors qu'Augusta se plaçait en face de lui.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, des Serments furent prêtés jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne puisse plus distinguer une voix de l'autre. Il avait escorté les gens dehors à chaque fois qu'une famille ou un individu avait prêté Serment. Les Granger, puisqu'ils étaient des Moldus, avaient vu leurs souvenirs des esprits effacer, bien qu'ils se souvenaient de tout le reste; Hermione prêta Serment. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Sirius, Remus et Bertie. Ils avaient dit à Penelope de rentrer chez elle.

"Je devrais moi aussi prêter Serment," lui dit alors Remus.

"Tu as prêté Serment à la Maison des Black et à la Maison des Potter," lui fit remarquer Sirius avec exaspération. "Sans mentionner que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que trahir nos secrets à qui que ce soit."

Bertie les observait avec amusement.

Remus soupira. "Directeur Croaker?"

"Normalement, j'insisterai, mais je suis d'accord avec Lord Black," lui dit Bertie. "Vous êtes couverts par vos Serments préexistants, tout comme le sont les Tonks et les Malfoy." Il s'interrompit. "Et vous ne révéleriez jamais ce secret à qui que ce soit."

"Nous devrions rentrer," dit rapidement Sirius, inquiet pour Harry. "Minerva nous attend."

"Sirius, je pourrais avoir une minute de votre temps?" lui dit Bertie, d'une voix suffisamment autoritaire pour que Sirius sache que c'était un ordre plutôt qu'une demande malgré la tournure de la phrase.

"Remus, tu pourrais..."

"Rentrer." Remus hocha la tête. "Je veux voir Harry de mes propres yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute."

"Vos recherches et vos calculs semblaient impeccables, Monsieur Lupin," lui assura Bertie, "et je doute vraiment que la magie de n'importe quel autre sorcier aurait été suffisamment puissante pour invoquer des esprits d'une telle façon."

Remus soupira. "Peut-être avez-vous raison."

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Moony," le réconforta Sirius. "Maintenant, va voir comment va mon fils."

Les yeux de Remus s'illuminèrent brièvement de joie lorsqu'il se rappela du rituel d'adoption, bien plus paisible. Il tapota le bras de Sirius avant de partir - lui signifiant silencieusement que ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus.

Bertie attendit que la porte du bureau se soit refermée avant de se retourner vers Sirius. "Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir. Est-ce que vous avez une pensine à disposition?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils et appela Kreacher. Un instant plus tard, la pensine apparut sur le piédestal et Bertie y versa un filet argenté.

Tomber dans le souvenir de Bertie fut déconcertant, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement dans le vieux Bureau de Guerre de Ministère. Il y avait un sacré rassemblement présent, réalisa Sirius: Barty Crouch Senior, Millicent Bagnold, Dumbledore, un Moody avec bien moins de cicatrices, une jeune Auror que Sirius reconnut comme Annette Kelp, Charlus Potter, James et une Lily enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Sirius cligna rapidement des paupières pour retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux à la vue de ses amis. Il sut immédiatement pourquoi ils s'étaient tous rassemblés: pour lui. Il se tendit en réalisant où il était à l'époque - aux mains des Mangemorts.

* * *

 _"Croaker?" appela sèchement Crouch. "Des informations?"_

 _"Nos équipes de recherche n'ont rien. Où qu'ils aient emmené Black - notre magie est incapable de le découvrir," répondit sérieusement Bertie. "Que s'est-il exactement passé?_

 _"C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir et ce que j'essaye de découvrir depuis bien trop longtemps," dit Charlus, d'une voix ferme._

 _"Lord Potter," lui dit sèchement Bagnold, "vous êtes présent ici par pure courtoisie, et rien de plus."_

 _Charlus posa ses yeux plissés sur Bagnold. "Et vous êtes présente parce que j'ai aidé à vous faire élire. N'oubliez pas que je peux vous faire évincer."_

 _"Et je l'y aiderai."_

La voix de son grand-père fit tourner Sirius à toute vitesse.

 _Arcturus Black se tenait sur le pas de la porte; sa robe d'un noir immaculée, décorée du blason des Black tombait de ses épaules jusqu'au sol; ses cheveux gris étaient attachés sur sa nuque de la même façon que ceux de Charlus; l'anneau des Black scintillaient dans la faible lumière._

 _Il entra dans la pièce en se moquant des regards noirs de certains. "J'ai cru comprendre que mon petit-fils avait disparu?"_

 _Bagnold se redressa de toute sa hauteur. "Qui vous l'a dit?"_

 _"Probablement un Mangemort," cracha Moody._

 _Arcturus se contenta de lui sourire sombrement. "Quelqu'un va me dire ce qui est arrivé à mon petit-fils et les mesures prises pour le sauver ou je vais demander une séance complète du Magenmagot pour faire voter toute cette administration incompétente."_

Sirius devait bien admettre que son grand-père avait toujours eu beaucoup de style.

 _"Et je l'y aiderai," dit sèchement Charlus, en croisant ses bras sur son torse avant de regarder son rival._

Charlus, d'un autre côté, avait toujours eu beaucoup d'intégrité. Il manquait terriblement à Sirius.

 _Arcturus inclina la tête. "Potter."_

 _"Black."_

 _Les deux politiciens se tournèrent de concert vers Bagnold pour lui lancer un regard noir._

 _"Messieurs, je suis sûre que la situation sera rapidement résolue," intervint calmement Dumbledore. "La jeune Mademoiselle Kelp était sur le point de nous faire son compte-rendu des événements; elle était inconsciente, à Ste Mangouste, jusqu'à il y a une heure. Elle pourra peut-être faire la lumière sur ce qui est arrivé à notre ami manquant."_

 _Kelp se redressa dans une position que Sirius se rappelait avoir appris au camp d'entrainement. "J'ai été envoyé en infiltration avec le Sorcier-Tireur Black il y a deux mois de cela. Je prétendais être sa petite-amie. Il y a deux nuits de cela, à une fête, nous avons découvert un trafic de Moldues - des femmes étant vendues comme esclaves sexuelles à des Mangemorts du continent. Je pensais que nous devions faire notre devoir en les protégeant. Le Sorcier-Tireur Black m'a ordonné de ne pas intervenir, insistant que nous ruinerions notre couverture et que nous devrions attendre et faire notre rapport pour qu'une mission de sauvetage soit organisée par d'autres. J'ai désobéi à cet ordre parce que je pensais que Black ne voulait pas intervenir par ce qu'il ne voulait sauver les Moldues."_

Ah oui. Sirius se rappelait comment la Sang-Mêlée Kelp avait passé chaque seconde de cette mission à douter de ses ordres à cause de son nom; suspicieuse à cause de l'histoire de sa famille et convaincue qu'il n'était pas allié à la Lumière.

 _"À minuit, sans Black, je me suis introduite dans la pièce où les Moldues étaient retenues pour les libérer." Elle s'interrompit. "Par inadvertance, j'ai déclenché une alarme. J'étais, euh, en train d'affronter deux gardes lorsque le Sorcier-Tireur Black est apparu, mettant un des deux Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. J'ai stupéfixé l'autre garde mais pas avant que le Sorcier-Tireur Black ne soit touché par un sort. Il était vivant mais inconscient lorsque je l'ai examiné. J'ai rassemblé les Moldues et puisque j'ai entendu d'autres gardes approcher, j'ai utilisé mon portauloin d'urgence pour voyager directement jusqu'à Ste Mangouste avec les Moldues et j'ai été touché par un sort qui m'a fait perdre connaissance au moment où le portauloin s'est activé."_

Sirius renifla. Il avait demandé plus d'une fois à ce que Kelp soit remplacée parce qu'il savait qu'elle se méfiait de lui et qu'il craignait qu'elle ne respecte pas ses ordres à un moment critique, et il avait eu raison.

 _"Laisse-moi être clair," cracha Moody avant que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse prendre la parole, "tu as désobéi à un ordre direct de ton supérieur, qui soit-dit en passant suivait le protocole et avait pris la bonne décision, as décidé de monter une mission de sauvetage foireuse, le forçant à l'aider à te sauver la vie et tu l'as ensuite abandonné, inconscient et sans défense? Tu as ruiné des mois d'infiltration et ruiné la couverture de Black!"_

"Désolé," marmonna le Bertie actuel, à côté de lui, "J'aurais dû commencer le souvenir plus tard. Mais vous allez adorer ce qui va se passer maintenant."

 _Kelp se raidit. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, je suis convaincue que Black est un Mangemort et..."_

 _Lily bougea plus vite que Sirius ne l'aurait cru possible au vue de sa grossesse et lui mit un coup de poing. "Espèce de sale conne! Sirius ne serait jamais un Mangemort! Tu ne l'aimes pas juste parce que c'est un Black!"_

 _"Lils," James l'éloigna de l'Auror. "Calme-toi! Te mettre dans un état pareil n'est pas bon pour le bébé!" Il l'entraîna jusqu'à une chaise._

 _"Charlus, je peux voir pourquoi votre belle-fille est reconnue comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération." Le regard glacial d'Arcturus se posa sur Kelp. "Vous serez poursuivie pour mise en danger de l'Héritier des Black."_

 _"Vous voyez!" bafouilla Kelp, en pointant Arcturus d'un doigt tremblant. "Il le reconnaît!"_

 _"Lord Black a simplement confirmé que Sirius est l'Héritier par le sang de la Maison des Black, quelque chose que tout le monde sait déjà, stupide fille!" cracha Bagnold._

 _"Sirius est aussi un Fils de la Maison des Potter et il n'est pas un Mangemort," insista Charlus. "Il a passé chaque instant de cette guerre à se battre pour la Lumière! Vous serez poursuivie."_

 _Kelp devint rouge comme une tomate. "J'ai sauvé ces Moldues!"_

 _"Et condamné le meilleur Sorcier-Tireur de toute l'équipe!" grogna Moody._

 _"Allons, allons, peut-être devrions-nous nous calmer," intervint Dumbledore. "Mademoiselle Kelp a peut-être mal jugé la situation et le caractère de Monsieur Black, mais nous ne pouvons certainement pas nous permettre de perdre un Auror en mesure de se battre durant cette période de grands troubles."_

 _"Je suis d'accord avec vous," déclara Crouch._

 _"Bien sûr que vous l'êtes," répliqua sarcastiquement James, "combien de fois exactement Sirius a demandé à ce que cette femme soit retirée de son équipe? Je parie qu'il l'a fait dans chaque rapport. Il devait savoir qu'elle se méfiait de lui et il aurait préféré demander un transfert plutôt que risquer la mission. Sauf que vous le soupçonnez autant qu'elle, donc vous avez ignoré ses demandes et l'avait laissée en place, probablement pour 'garder un œil sur lui'. " Il pointa Crouch du doigt. "Je vous tiens responsable de tout ça!"_

 _"Vous semblez avoir oublié que je suis votre patron, Potter!" lui dit froidement Crouch._

 _"Et vous semblez avoir oublié que vous vous adressez à l'Héritier d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison!" tempêta Charlus._

 _"La fille sera poursuivie," déclara Arcturus d'une voix ferme, "ôtez-la de ma vue"._

 _Moody grommela dans sa barbe. "Viens Kelp. Allons te trouver une cellule de détention et un Guérisseur pour cet œil au beurre noir." Il se tourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Lily en escortant Kelp. "Excellent crochet du droit, Madame Potter."_

 _Lily rougit._

"Elle avait un très bon crochet du droit," commenta Sirius en ravalant de nouvelles larmes en voyant ses amis prendre sa défense. "Elle m'a collé une droite une fois."

"Ça ne me surprend pas," lui dit Bertie, pince-sans-rire. "Ça devient une bataille rangée après ça."

Et effectivement. Bagnold et Crouch soutenaient ne pas avoir les ressources nécessaires pour rechercher Sirius; James répliquait qu'ils en avaient les moyens et son grand-père et Charlus offraient tous les deux de financer un fond de recherche Européen puisqu'il avait été capturé en Roumanie. Le jeune Bertie essayant de calmer tout le monde, tout comme Dumbledore. C'était un véritable chaos.

 _"Assez!" cria soudainement Lily._

 _Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la femme enceinte._

 _"Tout ça n'aide pas Sirius et nous devons le retrouver!" Lily fondit en larmes qu'elle essuya rageusement. "Il est à leur merci depuis tout ce temps; ce sera un miracle s'il n'est pas mort et..."_

 _James approcha d'elle mais sa magie s'agitait - l'air en était chargé._

 _"...et nous devons le récupérer, nous devons..." La robe de Lily volait autour d'elle, ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête alors que la magie tournoyait autour d'elle comme une tornade._

 _"Lily!" cria James, le visage défait par la panique._

Sirius sentit sa propre panique enfler. Que se passait-il?!

 _Soudainement, elle se raidit et tendit les bras, ses paumes tournées vers le bas, dirigeant la magie qui la submergeait, le long de ses bras et à travers ses paumes pour devenir deux colonnes d'or et d'argent qui formèrent deux Totems très familiers._

 _Arcturus se tendit, offensé que la magie familiale des Black ait été volée par une femme Née-Moldue - même si elle était mariée dans une autre Noble et Très Ancienne Maison._

 _"Non, Arcturus!" Charlus tendit la main pour empêcher le grand-père de Sirius de sortir sa baguette. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit Lily qui les ait invoqué!"_

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna pour regarder à nouveau sa chère amie.

 _Elle était formidable; ses longs cheveux roux flottant derrière elle, sa robe gonflée autour d'elle et ses yeux vert brillant de magie._

 _"Maman triste! Maman veut Padfoot maintenant!" dit Lily, d'une voix enfantine. "Va chercher Padfoot!"_

 _Le griffon et le serpent la regardèrent avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Le griffon se pencha et le serpent s'enroula autour de lui; le griffon prit ensuite son envol, fit une fois le tour de la pièce avant de traverser le mur et disparaître._

Sirius arracha ses yeux de la vision des Totems commandés ainsi.

 _James fit un pas hésitant vers sa femme. "Lily?"_

 _"Ce n'est pas Lily, James," commenta le jeune Bertie d'une voix méfiante._

 _"Effectivement," confirma Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. "À qui nous adressons-nous?"_

 _"Papa m'appelle Pronglet," dit joyeusement la voix. "Maman m'appelle Harry."_

 _"Le bébé?" demanda Arcturus avec incrédulité. "C'est le bébé?"_

 _"Il a le sang des Black et des Potter," dit Charlus, d'une voix tremblotante. "C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a pu invoquer nos deux magies familiales."_

 _Le jeune Bertie se tourna pour observer Lily avec une curiosité non dissimulée. "Incroyable."_

 _"Il ne fait aucun doute que cet enfant sera un sorcier puissant si son esprit peut déjà se manifester d'une telle façon," confirma Dumbledore._

 _"Pronglet?"_

James semblait calme mais Sirius pouvait voir que son vieil ami était fou d'inquiétude.

 _"Pronglet, est-ce que maman va bien?" lui demanda James._

 _La tête de Lily se hocha rapidement avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent dramatiquement, "Oh-oh."_

 _"Oh-oh?" James pâlit._

 _"Maman m'a appelé Harry James Potter. Maman en colère après Harry." Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes._

 _"Ben, tu as pris le contrôle du corps de maman, Harry," lui dit raisonnablement James, avant d'éclater d'un rire tremblant._

 _"Je suis sûr que maman comprend que tu voulais juste aider," ajouta chaleureusement Charlus. "Mais il faut que tu rendes son corps à maman maintenant, et que tu me retournes la magie familiale des Potter."_

 _"Ton grand-père Potter a raison, jeune Harry," ajouta Arcturus, "il va falloir que tu me rendes la magie familiale des Black à moi, ton grand-père Black. C'est très dangereux pour toi."_

 _Lily - ou plutôt Harry - bouda._

 _"Je suis sûr, jeune Harry, que tu les récupéreras un jour," lui dit Arcturus avec un sourire._

Sirius regarda son grand-père avec la mâchoire pendante.

 _"En fait, je te fais le Serment, Harry James Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black que la magie familiale des Black sera un jour tienne," lui promit Arcturus._

 _"Et je te fais le Serment, Harry James Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black que la magie familiale des Potter sera un jour tienne," lui dit formellement Charlus._

"Merlin!" souffla Sirius avec choc. "Ils ont tous les deux nommés Harry Héritier à l'époque?! Avant même sa naissance?"

Bertie hocha la tête à côté de lui alors que sa version plus jeune continuait de regarder la scène. "Je pense qu'ils voulaient tous les deux dire que Harry hériterait après James et vous mais oui, ils ne pouvaient pas lui refuser ce qui était clairement à lui; ce qu'il avait réussi à invoquer."

 _"La magie est rentrée." Un doigt pointa le centre de la pièce._

 _Le griffon apparut et déposa une silhouette entourée par le serpent argenté qui rampa au loin pour révéler Sirius; nu, à moitié mort et couvert de sang._

 _Les yeux de Lily roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête et elle perdit connaissance. James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe._

 _"Il est blessé!" dit Arcturus en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Sirius. "Nous devons l'emmener à Ste Mangouste!"_

 _"Lily aussi a besoin d'un Guérisseur!" annonça James._

 _"Et je déclare cet évènement Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir sous mon autorité de Directeur du DDM," déclara le jeune Bertie d'une voix forte._

* * *

Ils sortirent du souvenir et réapparurent dans le bureau de Sirius.

"Albus a créé un portauloin et tout le monde est parti à Ste Mangouste. Vous vous êtes rétablis mais étiez incapable de vous rappeler quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'avoir été capturé et torturé; Charlus est décédé peu après, et nous avions une guerre à livrer. Je n'ai pas...oublié, mais n'y avais plus pensé depuis longtemps." Bertie soupira lourdement et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

Sirius faisait les cent pas en essayant de donner du sens à ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir; à ce qu'il avait vu durant le rituel de bénédiction. Il s'arrêta. "Il a appelé la magie familiale à lui alors qu'il n'était pas encore né et elle a obéi?!" Il secoua la tête, ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit emplis d'un désir protecteur féroce qui rendit le gris de ses yeux sombre et menaçant. "Est-ce que tout le monde a fait le Serment de ne jamais révéler ce qui s'était passé?"

"Non," lui répondit Bertie. "Prenant tout le monde par surprise, Arcturus et Charlus ont uni leurs forces pour effacer les souvenirs de tout le monde sauf James et Lily avec l'aide de la magie familiale. Ils m'ont aussi laissé mes souvenirs parce qu'ils avaient décidé que quelqu'un d'autre que la famille avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé et que j'avais tout de suite déclaré cet évènement Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir. Depuis votre exonération, je me suis demandé si le fait d'avoir effacé leurs souvenirs n'avaient pas rendu Albus, Bagnold et Crouch encore plus méfiant à votre encontre, surtout après que l'endroit où vous aviez été retenu ait été découvert et que les Mangemorts présent aient été retrouvés morts sans la moindre explication quant à comment vous aviez fait alors que vous étiez aussi blessé. Je suppose que les magies familiales qui vous ont sauvé ont rendu leur Jugement en vous découvrant blessé."

Sirius soupira. Il supposait que c'était plausible mais de la magie était passé dans la baguette depuis.

Bertie lança un regard déterminé à Sirius. "Votre charge...votre _fils_ a une affinité incroyable avec la magie familiale, une connexion puissante. C'est presque comme s'il avait un lien de familiers avec les Totems," dit-il. "C'est fascinant."

"Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire des expériences sur lui..." cracha Sirius.

"Non," Bertie leva la main pour le supplier de se calmer, "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce n'est qu'un enfant et il ne devrait jamais être soumis à quelque chose de ce genre, mais vous devez bien admettre que sur un plan intellectuel, c'est fascinant."

"Vous parlez comme Remus," lui dit Sirius.

Bertie sourit. "Je prendrais ça comme un compliment. S'il n'y avait pas toutes ces lois anti-loup-garou, j'essayerai de vous le voler."

"Il ne quitterait jamais Harry," lui dit Sirius avec certitude.

"Non, je suppose que non," admit Bertie. "La raison pour laquelle je vous ai montré ce souvenir, c'est pour vous prévenir que maintenant que Harry est dans la position d'être reconnu comme l'Héritier des Black et qu'il a le contrôle de la magie des Potter, il y a un risque que de telles situations se reproduisent à nouveau."

"Bon sang!" jura Sirius.

Bertie hocha la tête.

Sirius recommença à faire les cent pas en considérant ses options. D'une certaine façon, c'était une bonne chose que Harry ait ce genre d'affinité avec la magie familiale. Il était évident que la magie le protégerait. D'un autre côté, ça révélait à quel point Harry était puissant et unique. Et ils ne comprenaient pas suffisamment ce qui se passait, l'étrange relation de Harry avec les Totems; si ça finirait par être dangereux pour lui.

"Nous venons écouter la prophétie la semaine prochaine," commença Sirius. "Je pense que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que nous _explorions_ l'affinité de Harry avec les Totems avec vous. Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus si nous voulons le protéger convenablement."

"Je vous suggère de venir comme prévu la semaine prochaine et je commencerai des recherches entre temps," lui dit Bertie. "J'aimerais avoir une bonne base théorique pour pouvoir diriger mes questions."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Merci, Bertie."

"Je vous laisse retourner à votre fils," lui dit Bertie.

Sirius escorta Bertie jusqu'à la cheminée. Il appela brièvement Kreacher, le remercia pour son travail de la journée et lui demanda de remettre son bureau en l'état. Ensuite, Sirius retourna enfin à la Maison du Griffon. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de Harry et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Remus et Minerva à son chevet, Dobby assis au pied du lit et Hedwig installée sur la tête de lit.

Il se fit apparaître une chaise et attrapa la main de Harry. "Comment va-t-il?"

"Il dort paisiblement," lui répondit sérieusement Minerva.

Sirius repoussa les cheveux de Harry de son front. Sa cicatrice s'était effacée; un fin zigzag était tout ce qu'il restait - et Noshi lui avait assuré qu'elle finirait par disparaître complètement. Il la traça tendrement du doigt avant de se renfoncer sur son siège avec fatigue.

Dobby disparut et réapparut avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Sirius l'accepta avec reconnaissance et en but une gorgée avant de leur raconter le souvenir de Bertie.

"Bon, je vais moi aussi faire quelques recherches," lui dit Remus. "Ça ne fera pas de mal d'avoir un second point de vue."

"Merci, Moony," lui dit Sirius.

"Je vais discrètement faire quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard demain pendant que Albus sera au Magenmagot," offrit Minerva. Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant. "Je pense que _Lord Black_ va avoir une longue journée."

Sirius grimaça et but une grande gorgée de son chocolat; il laissa la chaleur le réconforter.

"Bien, je devrais y aller," leur dit Minerva en se levant. "Devrions-nous faire le Serment Inviolable maintenant ou voulez-vous que je revienne demain?"

"C'est bon, Minerva," lui dit Sirius. "Nous vous faisons confiance; pas besoin de Serment."

Minerva eut l'air momentanément choquée avant de hocher la tête. "Vous feriez mieux de ne pas le dire à Bertie. Essaye de te reposer, Sirius." Elle borda délicatement Harry avant de partir.

Dobby disparut à son tour - probablement pour préparer le dîner. Sirius ne pouvait même pas imaginer manger quelque chose - pas quand Harry était inconscient.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu de passer cette soirée," dit Sirius d'une voix triste.

"Nous pourrons faire la fête lorsqu'il se réveillera." Remus fit un geste de la main vers Harry. "Je sais qu'en le voyant comme ça, c'est dur de penser à célébrer quoi que ce soit, mais ça a été une bonne journée, Padfoot. Il est ton fils et personne ne pourra jamais changer ça. Brian est directement allé au BOS avec Amelia pour valider l'adoption. Et...malgré ce qui s'est passé durant le rituel de bénédiction, ça a été un véritable succès. Il est protégé et cette protection est maintenant ancrée par le sang des Black et, euh, la bénédiction de Morgana Le Fey."

"Je sais," lui dit Sirius, en reprenant la main de Harry dans la sienne. "C'est juste que...je veux le protéger, Remus, et..."

"Tu _le_ protèges," lui dit fermement Remus. "Il sera parfaitement rétabli dans quelques jours, bien que probablement mortifié de s'être évanoui devant tout le monde."

Sirius rigola faiblement. "Merci, Moony."

"Je vais aller voir ce que Dobby prépare et commencer ces recherches," dit Remus en se levant. "Ça va aller?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Je vais juste veiller sur Harry."

Pendant un instant, Remus sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissa Sirius avec Harry. Hedwig hulula et s'élança de la tête de lit pour se poser sur sa perche à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sirius caressa les phalanges de Harry, se rappelant comment il avait fait pareil à la clinique après la purification de la cicatrice; le comportement étrange des Totems ce jour-là. Son esprit retourna au fragment de prophétie que Lucius lui avait communiqué. _"Celui avec le pouvoir..."_ Est-ce que ce pouvoir était l'étrange connexion de Harry avec les magies familiales? En le regardant dormir, Sirius promit à son fils qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le découvrir.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	20. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 20 -**

"Merci de m'avoir invité pour le petit-déjeuner afin de satisfaire ma curiosité."

Lucius se tapota la bouche avec sa serviette et toisa Severus Snape du regard. "Ta curiosité ou celle de Dumbledore?"

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de Severus. "La sienne, pour être honnête, bien sûr. En quoi ça pourrait bien m'intéresser qu'il y ait un nouveau Lord Black?" cracha-t-il avant que son visage pâle ne se fasse songeur. "Ça m'a donné...une excuse nécessaire pour te voir."

Lucius jeta sa serviette sur la table et attrapa la tasse en porcelaine remplie du meilleur café que l'argent pouvait acheter. "La Marque s'assombrit."

"Oui," répondit simplement Severus.

"Devrions-nous passer les pirouettes verbales?" lui demanda directement Lucius.

Severus cligna des yeux, aussi surpris qu'il se soit jamais permit de l'être. "Passons donc, Lucius."

"Il n'est pas mort," déclara Lucius.

"Non," confirma Severus, "Dumbledore le sait depuis quelques temps. Il vit sous la forme d'un esprit, sans corps, mais vivant."

"Quirell?" demanda Lucius en prenant bien garder à ne montrer aucun intérêt visible.

"Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a possédé bien que je l'ignorais à l'époque," admit Severus.

"Potter l'a une fois de plus vaincu," commenta sèchement Lucius. Il sirota son café, savourant l'arôme amer qui dansa sur sa langue et l'expression amère du visage de Severus.

"Je suppose que le journal était un autre moyen pour lui de revenir?" contra Severus. "Dumbledore a refusé de m'en dire plus."

Lucius hocha la tête. Il ne lui dit pas que ce n'était pas le seul objet de ce genre; Severus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, ça et Lucius ne voulait certainement pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puissent découvrir que ça venait de lui si ça venait à se savoir. "Potter a empêché cette tentative aussi," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

L'œil gauche de Severus tressaillit et Lucius dissimula son amusement derrière sa tasse de café. Potter était la faiblesse de Severus, une épine dans son pied comme son père l'avait été avant lui. Vraiment, c'était trop facile.

"Et maintenant la Marque s'assombrit," dit Lucius, retournant au sujet d'origine de cette conversation. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend clairement des forces."

"Pettigrew s'est échappé de Poudlard," l'informa Severus. "Dumbledore pense qu'il s'est lancé à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se protéger de la rage des autres Maraudeurs. C'est le rat qui aidera le Seigneur des Ténèbres à revenir au pouvoir."

Lucius se permit une petite grimace. Pettigrew avait été le joker du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un secret bien gardé; que ce lâche ait pu être un Mangemort...c'était incroyable.

"Tu as une réunion prévue avec les autres?" lui demanda sournoisement Severus.

"Un entretien avec mes alliés n'est pas rare à l'approche d'une session du Magenmagot," lui répondit calmement Lucius.

"De quelle stratégie allez-vous discuter?" lui demanda Severus.

Lucius vida sa tasse de café avant de la reposer. "Dis-moi, Severus, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient demain, qu'exigera-t-il de ceux qui le suivaient auparavant?"

Severus agita la main avant de répondre prudemment. "Que nous le servions à nouveau."

"Oui," approuva calmement Lucius, "il s'attendra à ce que nous le supplions de nous pardonner; nous pardonner de ne pas nous être lancés à sa recherche pour l'aider à reprendre le pouvoir le plus rapidement possible; nous pardonner d'avoir cru qu'un simple bébé l'ait complètement détruit alors qu'il clamait être immortel."

"S'il revient au sommet de sa force, alors ce serait une folie de ne pas implorer son pardon," remarqua Severus. "Il n'a jamais beaucoup toléré les échecs ou la désobéissance."

"C'est un sorcier puissant." Lucius lança un regard acéré à Severus. "Alors, dis-moi, Severus, quelle stratégie devrions-nous appliquer?"

"Une mitigation de notre trahison apparente. Une preuve très publique de notre allégeance," suggéra Severus, "une attaque sur des Moldus peut-être? La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch serait l'endroit parfait."

"N'est-ce pas?" lui dit Lucius. "Et effectivement, jusqu'à hier, c'était mon plan."

Les yeux sombres de Severus se focalisèrent sur lui. "La réunion de famille des Black."

"La Maison des Black a invoqué sa Primauté," déclara Lucius. "Elle ne se soumettra à personne. Surtout pas à un Sang-Mêlé bâtard d'un Moldu."

Severus cligna à nouveau des yeux. " _Tu_ n'as pas l'intention de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

Lucius haussa un sourcil en reproche silencieux tout en prenant mentalement note du fait que Severus connaissait déjà les origines plus que décevantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je ne dirais que ceci: après avoir vu la magie invoquée durant les rituels de hier, je sers volontairement la Maison des Black et je la regarderai détruire ses ennemis." Il lui fit un sourire diabolique.

Severus but une gorgée de son jus de fruit et Lucius sut qu'il essayait d'assimiler le nouvel ordre des choses. "Je vois." Il lissa sa robe. "D'aucuns pourraient alors penser qu'elle ne s'alliera pas à lui comme elle l'a fait par le passé."

"Tu peux rassurer ton Directeur à ce sujet," concéda Lucius. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se leva avec une grâce élégante. "Tu connais le chemin de la sortie, Severus?"

"Oui," répondit Severus. "Merci pour cette conversation très enrichissante."

"Severus," Lucius s'interrompit un instant, réfléchissant au conseil qu'il allait donner à l'autre homme, se demandant si ça lui rendrait service de donner un tel conseil à Severus. "La vérité sur Lord Black sera révélée au Magenmagot mais il a été _élevé_ Serpentard et tu ne devrais pas l'oublier."

Severus cligna des yeux et Lucius partit avec la certitude que Severus avait reçu son message. Il appréciait Severus, pas qu'il l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit. Severus était profondément intelligent; un Serpentard talentueux en matière de ruse et de stratagèmes sans que jamais personne ne soit sûr de sa véritable position. Lucius savait qu'il avait été séduit par ses amis Avery et MacNair pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait voulu Severus pour sa grande connaissance des potions; ça l'avait fait monter en grade malgré son sang. Severus était aussi un homme qui avait fait de l'espionnage pour les deux camps et convaincu ses deux maîtres qu'ils avaient chacun son allégeance. Lucius suspectait que la véritable allégeance de Severus était à quelqu'un d'autre mais Potter était sa faiblesse et Potter le mènerait à sa perte si Severus ne choisissait pas une autre voie.

Il se rendit dans son bureau et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de ses alliés. Peu après, Lucius se retrouva assis à la grande table de conférence située dans la pièce attenante à son bureau.

C'était une pièce très sobre comparée à la grandeur du reste du Manoir. Des murs d'un vert sombre, accentués par une pointe de crème; les meubles étaient en cerisier poli; le rembourrage des chaises était du même vert que les murs. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda tout le monde devenir silencieux.

Il n'y avait que des visages très familiers autour de la table: Wilkes, Gibbon, Nott et Selwyn étaient tous quatre les Lords de Noble et Très Anciennes Maisons. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Jugson et Parkinson avaient des Sièges au Magenmagot mais n'étaient que des Maisons Mineures. Yaxley, Rowle, MacNair et Travers travaillaient pour le Ministère. De tous les favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'étaient pas actuellement à Azkaban, seuls Dolohov et les Carrow manquaient puisqu'ils étaient à l'étranger - et Snape, bien sûr, puisqu'il était un espion connu de tous.

"Merci de vous être rassemblés aussi rapidement," leur dit Lucius. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il décida de se passer des habituelles pirouettes nécessaires lorsqu'on avait à faire à une majorité de Serpentards. "Je ne perdrai pas de temps; nous avons deux ordres du jour. Le nouveau Lord Black et les changements de la Marque des Ténèbres que nous portons."

Avery tressaillit visiblement à la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius ne fut pas le seul à le regarder avec dédain.

"Je pense qu'il nous serait bénéfique de parler du premier point avant de pouvoir nous décider sur le second point," dit fermement Lucius.

Les sourcils épilés de Selwyn se haussèrent. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait jamais être plus important que des affaires concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

"Fais-moi plaisir," lui dit Lucius, d'une voix si froide que tout le monde comprit que c'était un ordre et non pas une demande. Il avait depuis longtemps prit le contrôle des soi-disant Lords de ce groupe et il ne leur permettrait pas de lui l'enlever.

Il se renfonça sur son siège. Ça allait être un véritable cauchemar de leur transmettre le message qu'il voulait sans transgresser son Serment. "Hier, ma femme et moi avons assisté à la réunion de famille des Black."

"Est-ce que c'est le fils du Cracmol comme nous le pensions?" demanda Wilkes, avec mépris, ses traits bourrus se figeant.

"Lord Black est le véritable Héritier par le sang, par la magie et par la loi," déclara Lucius.

Certains froncèrent les sourcils en déchiffrant sa déclaration.

"Mais cela voudrait dire que _Sirius_ Black est le..." Gibbon s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés.

Une vague de choc parcourut l'assemblée.

"Vous vous rappelez, bien sûr, combien d'entre nous Sirius Black a tué lorsqu'il était un Sorcier-Tireur?" demanda Lucius, d'une voix légère. "Hier, il a lancé un Jugement sur les LeStrange et le nombre de ses victimes a augmenté de deux. Bellatrix sera sans aucun doute morte avant la fin de la semaine. À l'heure actuelle, elle n'a plus de magie, ni de nom et la fortune des LeStrange a été saisie et versée en rétribution à la Maison des Longbottom."

"Par Merlin!" souffla Avery avec horreur.

"Je n'ai échappé à pareil destin que de justesse," concéda Lucius, "puisque Lord Black considère qu'être Marqué trahit la pureté de la Maison des Black."

"La Maison des Black soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres!" tempêta Selwyn.

"Arcturus n'a jamais pris la Marque," lui rappela calmement Lucius. "Il n'a jamais clairement approuvé ou désapprouvé. Le fait est qu'il a clairement gardé Sirius comme Héritier - d'aucuns pourraient croire que c'est parce qu'il est le seul Black de la Lignée a ne pas avoir été Marqué. Donc je pense que ton argument est invalide, Selwyn."

"C'est décevant de savoir qu'une Maison du pedigree des Black est tombée sous la coupe de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore..." commença Wilkes.

"Oh, Lord Black n'a pas plus l'intention de soumettre la Maison des Black à la volonté de Dumbledore qu'à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Lucius laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sardonique en voyant une autre vague de choc parcourir l'assemblée.

"Il va rester neutre?" Gibbon montrait bien trop d'espoir pour le Serpentard qu'il était censé être.

"Politiquement, je pense que Lord Black a l'intention de _dominer_ le Centre," dit Lucius, en levant la main pour les empêcher de poser des questions. "Son agenda est égalitaire." Il se permit une grimace de mépris sincère à cela. "Mais il insiste pour que tous les autres protocoles et traditions soient suivis."

"Tu oublies, cependant, qu'il n'aura peut-être _pas_ d'autre choix que de s'allier à Dumbledore si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à revenir," intervint Nott. "Black est le gardien légal du Survivant."

"Il est peut-être son gardien légal, mais Dumbledore ne lui permettra jamais de prendre sa garde," déclara Jugson avec un rire froid.

"Lord Black _a_ déjà pris sa garde," dit simplement Lucius. "Potter a pris possession de son anneau de Patriarche. Black est le Régent des Potter. Potter est l'Héritier de Black."

Une autre vague de choc parcourut l'assemblée.

"Il est passé outre Dumbledore et a pris possession du garçon?" rigola Selwyn, en tapant du poing sur la table. "Voilà qui est remarquable! Arcturus doit s'étrangler de rire dans l'après-vie!"

"Alors Black contrôle désormais la Maison des Black et la Maison des Potter," dit doucement Nott. Ça fit taire le reste de la pièce alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à la déclaration de Nott.

"L'Alliance Potter va se reformer du côté de la Lumière," dit Parkinson avec certitude, "et la plupart des Neutres suivront s'ils peuvent s'allier à quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore."

"Par les dents de Merlin!" balbutia Gibbon. "Oubliez le Centre, Black va dominer le Magenmagot!"

"Nous devrons certainement faire des concessions, mais je pense que nous pourrons manœuvrer dans le respect des traditions de Black," concéda Lucius, en tapant doucement des doigts sur la table de conférence.

"Eh bien, merde alors!" Travers prit enfin la parole. Il pointa un doigt potelé vers Lucius. "Je dis que nous n'avons qu'à attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne et qu'il s'occupe de Black et Potter. Une fois qu'il aura repris le pouvoir, nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons."

Lucius lança un regard froid à Travers. "Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous laissera faire ce que _nous_ voulons? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient et gagne, nous ferons tout ce qu' _il_ veut."

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, Lucius," remarqua Wilkes, ses yeux sombres brillant avec malveillance.

"Pourquoi avons-nous suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Norman?" lui demanda poliment Lucius. "Parce qu'il soutenait l'agenda Sang-Pur et nous avait promis une place de pouvoir à ses côtés? Parce qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard? Parce qu'il était un sorcier Maléfique puissant avec une plus grande connaissance de la Magie Noire que nous et qu'il avait le pouvoir de tuer si nous refusions?"

Tout le monde s'agita, mal à l'aise.

"Laisse-moi reprendre cet argument point par point. Oui, il soutenait un agenda Sang-Pur mais combien de Sangs-Pur de nos rangs a-t-il tué simplement parce qu'il était en colère après eux?" Lucius vit que sa question avait l'effet désiré. "Combien de Sang-Pur ont été soumis à l'Endoloris pour la même raison? Combien sont morts dans des affrontements de la guerre qu'il avait déclaré?"

"Des deux côtés," ajouta Nott, de sa voix calme et certaine, "ils étaient peut-être des Traîtres au Sang, mais nous avons perdu un grand nombre de familles parce que nous avons reçu l' _ordre_ de les éliminer."

"C'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas," ajouta Lucius, "comment nous avons réussi à passer la plupart des lois que nous voulions après la guerre, et sans que la moindre goutte de sang soit versée?"

"Tu marques un point mais à quelle fin?" lui demanda Selwyn.

"Je suis plus vieux et peut-être plus sage," lui dit Lucius. "Je questionne les décisions qu'il a prises d'une façon que je ne faisais pas à l'époque."

Travers lui lança un regard noir. "Tu prends une direction dangereuse."

"J'admets," dit calmement Lucius, "que je n'aurais jamais questionné le passé d'une telle façon si je n'avais pas récemment appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un Sang-Pur."

La réaction fut immédiate.

"Mensonges!" Ce fut à nouveau Travers qui prit la parole. "Mensonges traîtres!" lui cria-t-il. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est l'Héritier de Serpentard!"

Lucius se contenta de hausser un sourcil. "Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Il est effectivement son Héritier. Tom Marvolo Riddle **(1)** est le fils de Merope Gaunt, descendante de Serpentard. Son père, cependant, n'était qu'un simple Moldu qui a abandonné Merope et son fils. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un Sang-Pur."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce Riddle est notre Lord?" lui demanda Avery, d'une voix tremblante.

"J'ai reçu un objet des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui portait ce nom et Black m'a informé du reste," lui répondit sincèrement Lucius.

"Alors Black t'a menti! Il t'a rempli la tête d'affabulations!" insista Tavers.

Selwyn secoua tristement la tête. "Non, Lucius dit la vérité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien dissimulé ses origines. Je ne l'ai découvert que lorsque ma nièce a enquêté sur cette stupide histoire d'Héritier de Serpentard à Poudlard il y a deux ans de cela et a trouvé le nom et les origines de Riddle dans un vieux livre de généalogie appartenant à ma bibliothèque."

"Tu oublies aussi, Travers, que certains d'entre nous sont assez vieux pour avoir connu _Tom Riddle_ ," lui dit Nott, d'une voix autoritaire. "Lucius a raison."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?" lui demanda Wilkes.

Nott haussa un sourcil. "Ceux d'entre nous connaissant le vrai nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avons juré de ne jamais le révéler. Je suis même surpris que la nièce de Selwyn et Black aient trouvé quoi que ce soit; je pensais que toute preuve avait été détruite."

La plupart d'entre eux semblaient horrifiés d'avoir suivi un Sang-Mêlé dans une guerre ayant décimée autant de Sangs-Pur. Travers semblait belligérant.

"Et nous arrivons donc à la dernière raison pour laquelle nous devrions le suivre; ses pouvoirs et sa connaissance magique," déclara Lucius. "Sa connaissance de la Magie Noire est certainement vaste et exhaustive." Il fit un geste de la main. "Mais elle n'égale pas celle de la Maison des Black. Il nous a courtisé, nous, associés à la Maison, si férocement parce qu'il voulait cette connaissance."

"Mais il est inégalé en pouvoir par personne!" lui fit remarquer Travers. "Tu ne peux pas le nier!"

Lucius lui fit un sourire cruel. "Bien qu'aucun de nous ne veuille l'admettre, il a été vaincu par un bébé; un bébé qui est devenu un jeune sorcier puissant."

"Pah!" dit Wilkes. "Le Survivant est un mythe façonné par Dumbledore!"

Lucius inclina la tête. "Je pensais pareil mais hier, j'ai vu son pouvoir. Croaker était présent et il a déclaré cet évènement Strict-Besoin-De-Savoir."

Une autre vague de murmures parcourut l'assemblée.

"Le fils Potter est si puissant que ça?" Selwyn le regardait avec scepticisme. "Les rapports venant de Poudlard suggère qu'il n'est que très moyen."

"Académiquement, peut-être," répliqua Parkinson, "mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur ses aventures. Un troll? Le mystère autour de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec Quirell? Un Basilic? Des Détraqueurs? Combien de ces histoires avons-nous entendu et ignoré en supposant que ce n'était que des exagérations de nos enfants ou Dumbledore enflant le mythe du Survivant?"

"Je peux confirmer que ces incidents sont bel et bien arrivés," murmura Lucius.

"Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas," observa Nott. "Nous avons un enfant qui est moyen, mais qui peut apparemment affronter des créatures des Ténèbres et en ressortir victorieux."

"Il pourrait dissimuler sa puissance - ce qui expliquerait ses résultats moyens," suggéra Gibbon.

"C'est un trait de Serpentard et le garçon est un Gryffondor!" le contredit Wilkes.

"Son enfance est peut-être la cause de sa dissimulation de puissance," intervint Yaxley. Il leva une main. "Bones a gardé l'enquête sur Black sous couvert mais j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil depuis - elle a été voir Potter chez les Moldus et le lendemain, Black avait sa garde."

"De la maltraitance?" Gibbon semblait horrifié.

Yaxley hocha lentement la tête. "Je pense. Il y a un rapport détaillé dans les archives du BOS mais il est scellé."

"Les Moldus!" dit sombrement Wilkes. "Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ce vieux fou a jugé intelligent de placer un enfant sorcier avec des Moldus!"

Lucius se retint de leur rappeler les nombreuses réunions, juste après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où ils avaient discuté de l'opportunité de traquer et tuer le garçon pour finir par renoncer parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune connaissance du monde Moldu.

Nott fit un geste de la main à l'intention de Lucius. "Tu dis que tu as vu ses pouvoirs hier? Peux-tu nous donner le moindre détail?"

"Je ne peux rien dire à cause d'un Serment," leur dit sincèrement Lucius, bien conscient qu'ils supposeraient tous qu'il parlait d'un Serment ordonné par le Directeur du DDM, "mais c'était... _incroyable_."

"Alors le garçon est puissant, je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec le reste," s'exclama Jugson avec impatience.

"Tu ne vois pas en quoi nous souhaitons savoir ce genre de chose avant de discuter du possible retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres?" répliqua Selwyn avant que Lucius ne puisse lui répondre. "Es-tu un idiot, Jugson?"

Lucius fut amusé de voir MacNair, Crabbe et Goyle rougir avec Jugson; ils avaient clairement tous pensé la même chose.

"D'après ce que Lucius a dit, nous avons maintenant une Maison des Black puissante et indépendante ainsi qu'une Maison des Potter ressuscitée à considérer," résuma Nott. "Les deux sont sous le contrôle - directement ou indirectement - de Sirius Black qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Traître au Sang, est un fils-de-serpent aussi sans pitié que tous les Lord Black venus avant lui. Il a déjà montré son implacabilité en se débarrassant des Lestrange et sa ruse en obtenant la garde de Potter."

"En d'autres mots, provoquez-le à vos risques et périls," confirma Selwyn en hochant la tête.

"La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, la Maison des Black le considérera, et par extension ses supporters, comme un ennemi," ajouta Parkinson. "Cependant, la bonne nouvelle pour nous, c'est que Lord Black ne semble pas aussi incliné à se soumettre à Dumbledore que durant sa jeunesse."

"Non, la mauvaise nouvelle pour nous c'est que si la Maison des Black se dresse face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et mène le combat à la place de Dumbledore cette fois, Lord Black n'aura aucun problème à tuer quiconque menaçant sa charge," le contredit Nott. "Une charge qui a clairement le pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même."

Selwyn toussa. "Alors la dernière fois, il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore; cette fois, il y aura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore ou la Maison des Black - une troisième option qui n'était pas disponible durant la dernière guerre."

Wilkes renifla.

"Vous parlez de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres!" insista Travers.

"Nous parlons de la meilleure façon de préserver et promouvoir notre agenda," lui répondit calmement Lucius.

"En abandonnant notre Seigneur!"

Nott lui fit un sourire moqueur. "Le seul à suggérer une telle chose jusqu'à maintenant, c'est toi, Travers." Il fit un geste de la main vers Lucius. "Je crois que nous nous contentions tout simplement de discuter de la situation actuelle et des différences avec l'époque où nous avons tous pris la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Ce qui voulait dire que Nott avait compris et approuvait: ils avaient un autre choix que suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius lui fit un signe de tête.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Parkinson.

"Tout comme moi," confirma Selwyn.

Wilkes hocha la tête et tapa du point sur la table. "J'approuve."

Gibbon hocha rapidement la tête. Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de marmonner leurs propres approbations.

Avery semblait tout simplement abasourdi, bien conscient qu'une décision avait été prise mais sans savoir laquelle. Non pas pour la première fois, Lucius se demanda comment cet homme avait bien pu être réparti à Serpentard. Les autres avaient tous les sourcils froncés mais Yaxley croisa le regard de Lucius et hocha très légèrement la tête.

"En parlant de la Marque des Ténèbres..." Lucius décida qu'il était temps de rediriger la conversation.

"Tu as parlé avec Snape?" lui demanda immédiatement Wilkes.

"Oui," Lucius hocha la tête. "Il m'a confirmé que Dumbledore pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres existe sous la forme d'un esprit; que Peter Pettigrew a probablement rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se protéger de Black et qu'il est en train de l'aider à reprendre forme humaine."

"Pettigrew en est-il capable?" demanda Avery. "Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait jamais été très talentueux malgré le fait qu'il faisait partie de l'entourage de Potter."

Lucius se dit que c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité mais se retint de lui répondre.

"Peut-être devrions-nous nous lancer à sa recherche pour lui proposer notre aide?" suggéra Travers.

"Une excellente idée," commenta Lucius, "si tu veux t'attirer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il haussa un sourcil et regarda le visage de Travers devenir violet sous l'effet de la colère. "Tu n'as certainement pas oublié que chaque mission assignée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un test pour l'individu devant la mener?" Il épousseta sa robe. "La punition pour quelqu'un intervenant dans la mission de quelqu'un d'autre était très brutal."

Il y eut plus d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

"Alors nous attendons?" demanda Travers. "Et si Pettigrew échoue?"

"Alors nous revisiterons le sujet," dit fermement Selwyn, "mais Lucius a raison; à moins que Pettigrew nous approche sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous devons supposer que son absence de contact lui a été ordonné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Mais Pettigrew va gagner sa faveur alors que nous semblerons l'avoir abandonné," se plaignit Jugson.

Lucius haussa un sourcil. "Et combien de temps gardera-t-il sa faveur? À quel point Pettigrew est-il vraiment utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres? C'est un homme recherché; un fugitif dont la tête est mise à prix. Et que Merlin lui vienne en aide si jamais Black le retrouve."

Jugson sembla apaisé.

"Mais...mais notre Lord sera _en colère_ après nous!" cria Avery, en se tordant les mains avec désespoir.

"Pour ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il était en vie? Pour ne pas l'avoir rejoint comme l'a fait Pettigrew?" Lucius hocha lentement et prudemment la tête. "Peut-être. Cependant, il ne pourra pas tous nous tuer ou nous incapaciter à son retour s'il souhaite reprendre l'avantage qu'il a perdu lorsqu'il...a disparu."

"Nous devrions faire plus. Si nous ne pouvons pas aider Pettigrew directement alors pourquoi ne pas montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous lui sommes toujours loyaux?" insista Travers.

"Oui!" déclara Avery. "Quelle splendide idée!"

Lucius s'interdit de sourire. "Que suggères-tu?"

Travers le regarda droit dans les yeux. "La Coupe du Monde aura lieu à proximité de Moldus. Ce ne serait pas dur de malmener un peu les Moldus dans nos vieux costumes."

"J'en suis," déclara MacNair. "Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas tué un Moldu."

Lucius avait toujours pensé que MacNair était un sociopathe immoral. Il était convaincu que MacNair se moquait de leur agenda du moment que ça lui permettait de tuer et torturer.

"Je me porte aussi volontaire," dit Rowle.

"D'autres volontaires?" demanda Lucius.

"Tu ne te portes pas volontaire, Lucius?" le provoqua Travers.

Lucius soutint durement son regard. "Il ne fait aucun doute que Black assistera à la finale avec Potter et que je serais forcé d'y assister avec la famille. Je pense qu'il est dans notre intérêt que je nous intègre, mon fils et moi, à la Maison des Black." Il attendit un instant. "Ça ne sert à rien de perdre une telle source d'informations et d'argent, après tout."

Les autres acceptèrent facilement sa position.

"De plus, Travers, je suis sûr que tu seras brillant à la tête de cette opération," lui dit Lucius, le flattant tout en le ridiculisant, "et que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi."

"Et vous autres?" demanda sèchement Travers. "Qui d'autres se joindra à moi pour montrer sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

Selwyn lui lança un regard noir. "Surveille tes paroles, Travers! Il n'est pas encore revenu et _tu_ as besoin de notre soutien au Ministère ou l'aurais-tu oublié?"

Travers vira à nouveau au violet.

"Un trop grand nombre attirerait l'attention," ajouta Nott. "Une équipe d'assaut réduite serait mieux. Fudge considérera ça de mauvais goût mais pas sérieux. Cependant, nous pourrons tous affirmer sincèrement au Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous vous avons tous soutenus dans vos efforts."

"Bien qu'il ne fasse aucun doute qu'il sera plus satisfait par ceux qui y auront pris part," ajouta Lucius.

"Je vais y aller aussi," offrit immédiatement Avery.

Jugson mordit lui aussi à l'appât. "J'irai aussi. Cinq devraient suffire, hein, Travers?"

Travers hocha la tête à contrecœur.

"Alors si nous sommes tous d'accord, ajournons la réunion," dit Lucius. "Certains d'entre nous doivent se préparer pour la session du Magenmagot." Il sourit. "Je pense que lorsque Dumbledore découvrira la véritable identité de Lord Black, la session deviendra très divertissante."

Cela provoqua quelques éclats de rire et ils partirent tous avec obéissance. Lucius rattrapa Parkinson et lui demanda de lui accorder quelques minutes.

"Dîner vendredi, Lucius?" lui demanda Nott avant de partir.

Lucius hocha la tête. "Je t'enverrai un hibou pour les arrangements." Oui, Nott - plus vieux que la plupart d'entre eux, très intelligent et rusé - était un superbe allié. Il avait toujours regretté que Draco ne cultive pas une relation plus proche avec le fils Nott.

Parkinson le toisa du regard. "Je suppose que cela concerne notre contrat de mariage?"

"Black a ordonné qu'il soit annulé. Il a déclaré que tous les enfants auraient le droit de choisir leur propres époux," confirma Lucius. "Je suis sincèrement désolé, Charles."

"C'est dommage mais pas vraiment surprenant après ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui." Les yeux sombres de Parkinson croisèrent les siens. "Je le dirai à Pansy ou plutôt je dirais à sa mère de le lui dire. Les filles, tu sais!"

Lucius lui fit un sourire pincé, remercia Parkinson de se montrer aussi compréhensif (et se demanda ce que ça lui coûterait à l'avenir) et l'accompagna jusqu'à la Cheminette. Il retourna ensuite à la salle de petit-déjeuner et s'assit à côté de sa femme qui était en train de manger des Œufs Bénédictes.

"Résultat?" lui demanda Narcissa en sirotant son thé.

"La plupart sont avec nous; ils ne veulent pas perdre leurs pouvoirs au bénéfice d'un Sang-Mêlé qui les tuerait aussi facilement qu'il leur donnerait des ordres," lui dit sincèrement Lucius. Il s'interrompit. "Travers va poser problème."

"Ton plan?"

"Je suis sûr que Lord Black appréciera toute information sur des activités de Mangemorts," lui dit Lucius. "Il passera ces informations aux autorités concernées, sans aucun doute." Il soupira. "Quelqu'un va devoir empêcher Avery d'y aller, cependant; son vote est trop facilement obtenu pour le perdre en le faisant finir à Azkaban."

Narcissa fit un petit bruit de la bouche.

"Comment va Draco, ce matin?" Lucius avait pensé voir son fils à table.

"Comment penses-tu qu'il va?" répliqua Narcissa. "Il est en train de ravager sa chambre. Je m'attends à ce qu'il tape des poings et des pieds avant le déjeuner. Au dîner, il sera convaincu que _tu_ peux tout arranger."

Si Lucius avait été un autre homme, il aurait redouté son ton sec.

"Je lui parlerai à mon retour du Magenmagot," lui dit-il sèchement.

Narcissa releva les yeux de son thé et soupira. "C'est autant ma faute que la tienne, Lucius. Sirius avait raison lorsqu'il a dit que j'aurais dû insister pour m'occuper de son éducation. Nous l'avons trop gâté et récoltons désormais ce que nous avons semé."

"Ton plan?" lui demanda Lucius.

"Je vais passer le reste de l'été à le rééduquer en politique et en étiquette digne d'un membre de la Maison des Black," lui dit Narcissa. "Je verrais peut-être avec Andy puisqu'elle va donner des leçons d'étiquette à Potter. Ça fera du bien à notre fils d'apprendre à coexister avec le garçon avec neutralité avant d'être tester à Poudlard, bien que nous ne pourrons probablement rien faire de tel avant août."

Lucius plissa les yeux. "Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que tu ne fréquentes plus ta sœur."

"Non; tu m'as _dit_ il y a quelques années de ça que je ne devais plus lui parler, Lucius," lui répondit froidement Narcissa, "et bien que je comprenne ton raisonnement, il n'est maintenant plus d'actualité. Sirius s'attendra à une réconciliation." Elle haussa un sourcil à son attention. "Sirius lui fera aussi plus confiance qu'à nous et Andy sera une source d'informations très utile."

"Très bien," concéda Lucius, bien conscient que s'il lui interdisait de le faire, elle pouvait désormais demander la protection de sa Maison.

"Remus Lupin nous a envoyé un hibou. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Kipbold à Gringotts demain matin," lui dit Narcissa. "Si tu me donnes une lettre d'autorisation, je m'en chargerai. Remus et moi avions une relation cordiale à Poudlard."

"Ça me surprend, vu à quel point tu étais proche de Severus," lui dit Lucius, un peu irrité par son audace.

Son regard froid lui dit qu'il l'avait déçue. "Je voulais t'éviter l'humiliation de la punition que Sirius t'a assigné. Lupin est un gentleman et il ne m'humiliera pas. Cependant, si tu veux discuter de chacune de nos possessions et de nos dépenses avec un _loup-garou_ , je retire mon offre."

Lucius sentit ses joues se réchauffer bien que son regard resta calme. "Je m'excuse. Je vais te rédiger cette lettre d'autorisation." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "J'ai donné un avertissement à Severus ce matin."

"Il sera oublié dès qu'il apprendra que Sirius est Lord Black," lui dit clairement Narcissa. "Severus est absolument brillant jusqu'à ce que les noms Potter, Black ou Lupin soient prononcés. Il est clairement aveuglé par sa haine puisqu'il ne peut voir le garçon clairement."

"Peut-être mais une part de la conversation d'aujourd'hui a tourné autour du fait que Potter faisait peut-être exprès d'être moyen à Poudlard." Lucius leva la main. "Les Moldus l'auraient peut-être maltraité."

Les yeux de Narcissa s'enflammèrent. "Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça si je connais Sirius." Elle secoua la tête. "Le pouvoir que ce garçon a à sa disposition...je pouvais le sentir parcourir son corps lorsque je l'ai touché durant le rituel...qu'un tel enfant ait été laissé chez des Moldus..." Elle secoua la tête.

"Nott s'est invité à dîner vendredi soir pour que nous puissions établir une stratégie," dit Lucius. "J'aimerais que tu sois présente."

"Bien sûr," lui répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

Lucius vit l'heure et attrapa sa cane avant de se lever. "Es-tu prête à partir? Nous devrions nous rendre au Magenmagot. Je n'ai pas l'intention de louper quoi que ce soit de cette session."

Narcissa se leva. "Je te rejoins à la cheminée."

Il la regarda partir avec un froncement de sourcils avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Lorsque son père avait demandé un mariage dans la Maison des Black pour lui, c'était à Andromeda qu'ils avaient tous les deux pensé. Malheureusement, Andromeda s'était enfuie avec le Sang-de-Bourbe et Narcissa avait été offerte en substitution. Elle était sublime, intelligente, et une vraie Black; il appréciait sa ruse et son instinct en politique. Il ressentait de l'affection pour elle puisqu'elle était la mère de son Héritier mais il ne l'aimait pas. Lorsque la Maison des Black avait cessé d'être le pouvoir en place qu'elle avait été, Lucius avait pris avantage de la situation et établi son autorité. Maintenant cependant...

Il savait que Narcissa pouvait le détruire. Un mot de sa part à Sirius et il perdrait sa magie et serait répudié. Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle dynamique du pouvoir mais Lucius était pragmatique. Narcissa avait pris sa défense durant la réunion de famille; elle l'aidait à naviguer avec son cousin. Il semblait qu'elle était satisfaite sinon contente de rester mariée avec lui.

Peut-être cependant, considéra Lucius, devrait-il exaucer son souhait d'avoir d'autres enfants. Il n'avait pas partagé sa couche depuis des années mais Narcissa avait toujours voulu avoir une fille et une grossesse limiterait ses activités et la rendrait plus prudente. Le bruit de ses pas approchant lui fit prendre une expression impassible. Il en parlerait avec elle dans quelques jours pour détourner tout soupçon, décida Lucius en lui faisant signe de le précéder dans la cheminée.

Oui, une grossesse garderait Narcissa à sa place. Il devait peut-être obéir à la Maison des Black à cause du Serment et de la Primauté, mais dans sa propre maison, _il_ était le Seigneur et Maître.

* * *

Sirius regarda Harry avaler sa dernière cuillère de céréales avant de lui enlever le bol des mains, le posant sur la table de chevet alors que Harry se laissait lourdement retomber sur ses oreillers. Il semblait toujours aussi épuisé. Il s'était réveillé ce matin mais n'avait pas arrêté de trembler lorsque Sirius avait dû l'aider à aller aux toilettes. La nourriture semblait lui avoir fait du bien et il semblait à nouveau fatigué.

"Tu as juste besoin de te reposer," lui dit Sirius, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer Harry.

"Hmmm-hmmm," lui dit Harry. "Ne t'en fais pas; je vais juste passer le reste de la journée à dormir."

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Okay, retournes sous les couvertures."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit et se renfonça dans son lit. "Tu devrais aller te préparer. Tu risques d'arriver en retard."

"Alors je serai en retard," répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'est pas grave."

"Si, ça l'est au Magenmagot et tu as rendez-vous avec Brian et Arthur avant ça," lui dit Remus depuis le pas de la porte.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Brian la veille pour lui confirmer le résultat de sa conversation avec Lucius Malfoy et l'informer des différentes sanctions. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de devoir dire à Arthur l'implication de Lucius dans l'histoire du Journal mais il avait accepté de le faire.

"Va te changer. Je veille sur Harry," insista Remus.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "J'aimerais pouvoir y aller."

"Tu pourras regarder mon souvenir plus tard," lui promit Sirius. "Repose-toi, okay? N'invoques plus d'anciens esprits."

"J'aimerais..." La voix de Harry s'étrangla et Sirius devina la suite: Harry aimerait invoquer à nouveau l'esprit de Lily.

"Je sais, Pronglet," lui dit-il d'une voix douce. "J'aime penser que c'est sa façon de nous dire qu'elle approuvait."

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. "Ouais. Moi aussi, Padfoot."

Sirius se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry. "Je serais de retour avant même que tu ne te rendes compte de mon absence." Il partit et Remus entra pour prendre sa place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius était lavé, habillé et prêt à agir. Il portait une robe formelle portant les blasons des Black et des Potter; il avait choisi un pantalon en cuir pour sa facilité de mouvement mais aussi pour appuyer sa déclaration: il était une énigme, quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ranger dans une boîte. Sa propre baguette, fraîchement retrouvée, était dans son holster et il avait dissimulé la baguette de son arrière-grand-père dans un second holster accroché à son autre bras.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Harry avant de partir. Harry était profondément endormi. Remus releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire et s'approcha du pas de la porte.

"Prêt?" lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Autant que possible," lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton. "J'ai mon miroir sur moi donc s'il se passe quoi que ce soit..."

"Je te contacterai," lui assura Remus. Il tapota l'épaule de Sirius. "Maintenant, va être un Maraudeur, Padfoot."

Sirius sourit légèrement et partit avant de pouvoir se convaincre qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste au chevet de Harry.

Il prit la Cheminette jusqu'au Manoir des Black avant d'aller chez Brian de là.

Brian le salua d'une poignée de main ferme. "Je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir invité à l'un des évènements les plus incroyables de toute ma vie. C'est très rare de pouvoir voir ce genre de magie."

"Moi aussi," approuva Arthur en lui tendant la main à son tour. "C'était très spécial."

"C'était Harry," répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque. Il pointa Arthur du doigt. "Vous portez votre anneau?"

"Oui, eh bien, avec tous les Serments et les discussions d'alliance, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je recommence à le porter." L'expression d'Arthur s'assombrit. "Comment va Harry?"

"Il se remet doucement sur pieds. Il s'est réveillé ce matin mais il s'est tout de suite rendormi après avoir mangé. Je, euh, ne voulais pas vraiment le laisser," admit Sirius.

"Molly sera contente d'apprendre ça. Elle s'est inquiétée toute la nuit," lui dit Arthur. "Elle tient beaucoup à Harry - et moi aussi."

Brian les invita à s'asseoir et fit signe à Sirius de commencer. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé à la réunion de famille et la confession de Malfoy. Le temps qu'il finisse, Arthur était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. L'homme affable et facile à vivre avait disparu pour être remplacé par un père enragé. Il fallut que Brian lui fasse remarquer à quel point ce serait futile de tenter de poursuivre Lucius en justice - il pourrait après tout clamer qu'il avait été forcé de le faire - avant qu'Arthur n'envisage d'accepter une restitution à la place. Il refusa le financement de ses études sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas que Malfoy ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Ginny et accepta une donation politique à son Département à la place. Il partit s'éclaircir les idée avant la session du Magenmagot avec le conseil qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à Molly aussi drôle qu'une Beuglante envoyée à Lucius ait pu être.

Sirius et Brian discutèrent rapidement du reste; confirmant que toutes les procédures avaient été suivies et que tous les documents étaient officiellement enregistrés avant de prendre la cheminée jusqu'au bureau du Ministre.

"Brian! Sirius!" Cornelius lui fit un large sourire. Il portait sa robe du Magenmagot et Sirius se demanda distraitement qui s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de choisir lilas comme couleur pour représenter le Ministère.

"Cornelius." Sirius lui fit un signe de tête. "Tout est prêt?"

"Absolument," lui répondit joyeusement Cornelius, "et je dois bien admettre que le Ministère grouille de monde ce matin!"

"La nouvelle a fait le tour alors," dit Sirius, les lèvres tressaillant avec amusement.

"Tout le monde attend le nouveau Lord Black," confirma Cornelius. "Albus est présent et a commenté qu'il savait que Lord Black devait prendre son Siège aujourd'hui. L'ancienne Alliance Potter est arrivée ensemble. Je pense que Madame Longbottom a briefé _ce_ côté. D'un autre côté, je crois que Lucius a briefé son alliance ce matin. Ils ne sont pas arrivés ensemble parce que ce serait bien trop évident mais Selwyn, Wilkes et Gibbon m'ont tous fait comprendre qu'ils _savent_ qu'il va se passer quelque chose."

Il sourit joyeusement et Sirius se rappela une fois de plus qu'il était dans son élément.

"Bon à savoir," commenta Sirius, d'une voix neutre.

Cornelius tapa dans ses mains, presque fou de joie. "Devrions-nous nous rendre dans la Chambre?"

"Allons-y," dit Sirius, en notant mentalement que Cornelius ne lui avait toujours pas demandé comment allait Harry. Il essaya de se rappeler, alors que Cornelius babillait à côté de lui, ce qui allait se passer, le protocole à suivre, mais il perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées en réalisant que Cornelius, contrairement à son habitude, avait sous-estimé l'excitation qui régnait dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Tout le monde semblait être rassemblé en groupe pour parler. Sa présence à côté de Cornelius causa quelques froncements de sourcils mais personne ne sembla réaliser qu'il était Lord Black. Ça l'amusa beaucoup alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à leur destination.

L'architecture de la Chambre du Magenmagot était magnifique. Un dôme circulaire au plus profond Ministère de la Magie qui était censé rappeler la table ronde du Roi Arthur. Les rangées formaient cinq gradins; le plus haut était la galerie publique, ouverte à tous, et où les premiers arrivés étaient les mieux installés; il n'y avait aucune chaise, simplement des places debout. Le quatrième gradin était réservé à la presse, aux officiels du Ministère, ainsi qu'aux familles et associés des membres du Magenmagot qui avaient des bancs pour s'asseoir. Le troisième gradin, avec ses sièges argentées, étaient pour les membres les plus récents du Magenmagot, les Maisons mineures et les récipients d'Ordre de Merlin; le second gradin, avec ses sièges dorés, était réservé aux Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons; le gradin le plus bas, au niveau du sol, était réservé au siège en or du Président Sorcier sur la droite ainsi qu'aux sièges du secrétaire et du greffier du Magenmagot qui n'avaient tous deux pas le droit de voter; cinq sièges sur la gauche étaient, quant à eux, réservés aux membres du Ministère.

Sirius fit un signe de tête à Cornelius et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le gradin familial où Brian et lui attendraient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé. Il s'arrêta, cependant, pour saluer Augusta qui lui demanda des nouvelles de Harry et les invita tous les deux à dîner le weekend suivant; et Sirius savait que ce dîner réunirait tous les membres de l'ancienne Alliance Potter.

Lucius et lui se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et Sirius trouva Narcissa et Andromeda assises ensemble au bout du banc, chacune gardant une place à côté d'elles parce que le gradin était rempli; tous les Directeurs de Départements du Ministère étaient présents, y compris Arthur, qui lui fit un signe de la main. Sirius embrassa ses deux cousines et fut bien conscient de l'agitation que ce geste provoqua. Il était sûr que tout le monde avait vu la réconciliation de la Maison des Black. Il releva la tête et trouva le gradin du public noir de monde.

Brian s'assit à côté de Narcissa et Sirius s'assit au bout du banc alors que Dumbledore entrait dans la Chambre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il fit un signe de tête à Sirius qui en fit autant. Il savait que dès que la Session serait finie, Dumbledore et lui devraient parler. Le regard de Dumbledore s'éloigna de lui et il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux en voyant les cousins Black assis ensemble. Lorsque le greffier attira son attention, Dumbledore réalisa que tout le monde attendait sur lui.

"Scellez les portes!" ordonna-t-il en s'installant.

"Scellez les portes!" répéta l'Auror chargé de la sécurité du Magenmagot et l'assemblée se tut alors que le bruit des lourdes portes se refermant résonnait dans la Chambre.

"La Session de juillet du Magenmagot commence!" intona Dumbledore.

Le greffier, Albert Dullard, se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Le premier ordre du jour est toute altération des membres du Magenmagot! Notre magie a enregistré que la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black a un nouveau Patriarche. Lord Black va approcher pour prêter serment."

Pendant une seconde, tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle alors qu'ils se tordaient le coup pour apercevoir le Lord Black si attendu.

Sirius se leva et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le centre de la Chambre. Il ignora les bouches grandes ouvertes, les expressions surprises et horrifiées, les regards encourageants d'Amelia, Cornelius et Bertie, et il se plaça en face de Dumbledore. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la seconde fois.

Dumbledore semblait abasourdi.

Sirius tendit sa baguette pour prêter serment, son anneau de Patriarche bien visible.

Dumbledore continua à le regarder.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

Dumbledore continua à le regarder.

Quelqu'un toussa dans le silence tendu.

Dullard s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant finalement l'attention de Dumbledore. "Président Sorcier, est-ce que ça va? Y-a-t-il un problème?"

"Mes excuses," dit Dumbledore en se retournant vers Sirius, "c'est juste une grande surprise, mon garçon. Où en étions-nous?"

"Mon serment, Président Sorcier," lui dit calmement Sirius. Son cœur battait la chamade, cependant, alors qu'il se demandait si Dumbledore allait essayer de l'empêcher de prendre son Siège.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, cependant. Il prit une inspiration. "Moi, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président Sorcier, suis témoin de l'appel de Sirius Orion Black à prendre le Siège de la Maison des Black par le sang, par la loi et par serment."

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, jure d'agir avec honneur et impartialité au nom de la justice, de la loi et de la magie, et accepte le Siège de la Maison des Black par le sang, par la loi et par serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

"Je confirme que votre serment est valide, Lord Black." Dumbledore sourit chaleureusement à Sirius. "Bienvenue au Magenmagot." Il baissa la voix pour ne plus s'adresser qu'à Sirius. "Peut-être pourrions-nous parler plus tard?"

"Plus tard," accepta Sirius. Il ne bougea pas du centre du cercle.

Dullard le regarda à travers ses doubles foyers. "Asseyez-vous je vous prie, Lord Black."

"Si vous annoncez le changement suivant, vous comprendrez pourquoi je devrai rester ici," lui dit poliment Sirius.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se haussèrent mais il acquiesçât au regard interrogateur de Dullard lui demandant s'il devrait continuer ou non.

"Notre magie a enregistré que la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Potter a un nouveau Patriarche. Harry James Potter n'a pas encore atteint la majorité et un Régent lui a été assigné en accord avec le testament de James Charlus Potter, le précédent Lord Potter," annonça Dullard.

Sirius regarda Dumbledore essayer et échouer de dissimuler son désespoir à la réalisation que Harry n'était plus avec les Dursley; qu'il devait être avec Sirius s'il avait clamé son anneau.

"Elmer Samson est relevé de ses fonction avec la gratitude de la Maison des Potter; Lord Black va maintenant prêter serment en tant que Régent Potter."

Sirius fut à peine conscient de la nouvelle vague d'agitation qui parcourut l'assemblée. Il se redressa alors que Dumbledore demandait à nouveau le calme.

Dumbledore regarda Sirius et celui-ci vit la déception dans les yeux du vieux sorcier qui commençait à réaliser que Sirius n'avait jamais été en Thaïlande. "En tant que Président Sorcier, j'ai une objection à faire. Il est usuel pour la nomination de régents assignés par testament qu'elle soit validée par le Président Sorcier."

Cornelius se leva pour répondre. "Une copie du testament est à votre disposition, Président Sorcier. Vous avez passé les derniers jours à l'étranger, c'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez pas encore lu."

Dumbledore attrapa le testament et y jeta un coup d'œil. Sirius eut l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant et il ravala sa furie.

Dumbledore reposa le dossier. "A-t-il été confirmé que Frank et Alice Longbottom ont refusé la garde?"

Sirius réalisa que Dumbledore essayait d'empêcher la nomination du mandataire et peut-être même la prise de garde sur un détail technique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Augusta sauta sur ses pieds si rapidement que Sirius se dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu faire s'il avait cligné des yeux.

"Ne soyez pas absurde, Président Sorcier! En tant que représentante légale de Frank et Alice, j'ai cédé leurs droits à la garde de Lord Potter en raison de leur incapacité à s'occuper de lui." Elle cracha presque les mots à Dumbledore. "En accord avec le testament, la garde a été passée à Lord Black."

Amelia se leva. "En temps qu'exécutrice testamentaire, je peux vous confirmer que la garde a été accordée et exécutée en accord avec la loi comme vient de le déclarer Madame Longbottom," dit-elle sèchement.

"La situation de Harry est compliquée parce que sa famille Moldue a sa garde dans leur monde," insista Dumbledore.

"La famille Moldue de _Lord Potter_ a cédé ses droits à Lord Black parce qu'ils jugeaient qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit élevé par des Sorciers," le corrigea Amelia. "Tous les papiers ont été déposés au BOS, Président Sorcier."

"Très bien. Je juge la nomination de mandataire valide," céda Dumbledore en reposant le testament. "Passons au serment." Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius et Sirius remarqua que la défaite laissait déjà place aux machinations dans les yeux du vieux sorcier. "Moi, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président Sorcier, suis témoin de l'appel à Sirius Orion Black à assumer le rôle de Régent de la Maison des Potter par la loi et par serment."

"Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Patriarche de la Maison des Black, Fils de la Maison des Potter,"

Une vague de murmures parcourut l'assemblée lorsque les gens se rappelèrent qu'il avait reçu le Sanctuaire de la Maison des Potter.

"...jure d'agir avec honneur et impartialité au nom de la justice et de la magie et accepte le rôle de Régent de la Maison des Potter par la loi et par serment. Ainsi ai-je juré; ainsi soit-il."

Au-dessus d'eux, le Siège vide des Potter fut entouré d'une lueur dorée.

"Je confirme que votre serment est valide, Lord Black," déclara Dumbledore. "Allez-vous asseoir, je vous prie."

Sirius inclina la tête. Il savait qu'il était imposant alors qu'il montait les marches deux à deux pour s'approcher du Siège des Black. Toutes les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons se levèrent en signe de respect. Il regarda chaque personne levée, l'une après l'autre, pour accepter leur geste et lorsqu'il se rassit, les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons se rassirent toutes ensemble.

C'était un siège étonnement confortable et une part de Sirius était ébahie par la tradition et la pompe de ce qui venait de se passer. Il profita de la nouvelle vague d'agitation qui parcourut l'assemblée pour reprendre son souffle.

"Il y a eu un changement dans les nominés du Ministère!" déclara Dullard à voix haute, faisant taire tout le monde. "Le Ministre de la Magie a la parole."

Cornelius se leva de son siège et descendit au centre de la Chambre. "C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que, hier matin, j'ai promu la Sous-Secrétaire Dolores Umbridge au poste d'Ambassadrice en Guyane. Comme vous pouvez le constater par ce Siège vide à côté de moi, sa promotion et nouvelle position a malheureusement laissé une ouverture parmi les représentants du Ministère." Il sourit et regarda autour de lui. "Je nomme Arthur Septimus Weasley nouveau représentant du Ministère."

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué avant que la Chambre n'explose dans une cacophonie assourdissante, au plus grand amusement de Sirius. C'était, se dit-il, presque aussi drôle qu'une bonne blague.

"Du calme!" cria Dumbledore. "Du calme!" Tout le monde devint silencieux sous son regard noir.

Sirius regarda Arthur descendre du quatrième gradin. Arthur avait une expression légèrement abasourdie mais sa sincérité fut indiscutable lorsqu'il prêta serment. Immédiatement, sa robe du Ministère se transforma en la version officielle du Magenmagot alors qu'il s'asseyait entre Bertie Croaker et Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Ordre du jour suivant!" annonça rapidement Dullard. "Les notifications des Maisons concernant le Magenmagot!" Il soupira, comme s'il anticipait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. "Le sol est cédé à Lord Black!"

Sirius dissimula un sourire en se relevant; il adorait l'ordre alphabétique. "J'ai plusieurs notifications à faire comme vous pouvez l'imaginer mais j'essayerai d'être bref." Il s'interrompit, pour créer un effet. "C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que la Maison des Black annonce l'adoption de Lord Harry James Potter par Lord Sirius Orion Black."

Le chaos fit irruption dans la Chambre.

Dumbledore avait à nouveau la mâchoire pendante et il lui fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir calmer à nouveau l'assemblée. Le vieux sorcier lança un regard noir à Sirius. "Qui est témoin de l'adoption pour le Magenmagot?"

"Moi." Augusta se leva à nouveau, lançant elle-aussi un regard noir au Président Sorcier.

"Moi," dit Lucius en se levant.

L'assemblée explosa à nouveau en murmures; la Maison des Longbottom et la Maison des Malfoy représentaient les deux pôles du spectre politique.

"Et pour le Ministère?" demanda Dumbledore.

Quatre des cinq représentants du Ministère se levèrent. Sirius dissimula un autre sourire lorsque Dumbledore réalisa à quel point il avait été mal informé.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Étant concerné par la santé et le bien-être de Harry, je me dois de demander si l'adoption n'était pas un peu trop précipitée? Il ne connait Sirius que depuis que peu de temps."

Amelia se hérissa et leva une main avant que quiconque puisse intervenir. "Le lendemain du jour où il a pris sa garde, _Lord Black_ a immédiatement emmené _Lord Potter_ à la Valley Clinic aux États-Unis. Comme vous le savez, Président Sorcier, la clinique est enfermée dans une bulle temporelle et alors qu'une seule semaine s'écoule à l'extérieur, ceux soignés à l'intérieur peuvent y passer des semaines entières. Je crois que Lord Black et Lord Potter ont passés pratiquement deux mois ensemble là-bas." Elle s'interrompit pour prendre une inspiration. "De plus, d'après ce que j'ai observé, il n'y a personne qui place une plus grande priorité sur le bien-être de Lord Potter que Lord Black. Leurs interactions à l'adoption étaient vraiment formidables à voir."

"Très bien." Dumbledore regarda Sirius et inclina la tête. "Félicitations, mon garçon. La notification d'adoption est reconnue. J'aurais seulement aimé en être moi-même témoin."

Les témoins se rassirent.

"Ma seconde notification," continua Sirius, "est d'annoncer que Lord Harry James Potter a été accepté par le sang, par la loi et par la magie comme Héritier de la Maison des Black."

Cette fois, les réactions de la Chambre furent bien plus calmes; la nouvelle était probablement attendue après l'annonce de l'adoption.

"Un instant, Sirius, mon garçon," déclara Dumbledore, "cette annonce est certainement inquiétante puisque ça finira par mener à l'extinction de la lignée des Potter."

"À ma mort, Lord Potter deviendra Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black. Il a accepté que les lignées aient alors deux héritiers différents sous réserve qu'ils soient acceptés pas le sang et par la magie," lui dit Sirius d'une voix ferme. "De ce fait, les lignées des Maisons des Black et des Potter continueront."

"Mais..."

Tiberius Ogden, un ancien allié des Potter, tapa de sa canne sur le sol avant de se lever. "Président Sorcier! Le Patriarche d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison, bon sang de n'importe quelle Maison, peut nommer qui il veut Héritier! À moins que vous ne souhaitiez remettre cette notion en question, ce qui serait la plus grande des stupidités, je vous suggère que nous passions à autre chose!"

"Bien dit, Lord Ogden," déclara Nott d'une voix forte.

La plupart des mâchoires tombèrent sous l'effet du choc lorsque pour la seconde fois, des représentants des deux extrémités politiques tombèrent d'accord.

Dumbledore soupira avant de céder. "La notification d'Héritier est reconnue."

Sirius hocha brusquement la tête. "Ma troisième notification est de faire enregistrer que Simeon Marius Black sera nommé Régent de la Maison des Black au cas où je viendrais à mourir."

Il y eut à nouveau une vague de murmures et Dumbledore fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

"Et qu'en sera-t-il de la Maison des Potter, Sirius?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Le protocole exige que je parle de cela lorsque je serais appelé en tant que mandataire de cette Maison," lui fit remarquer Sirius. "Ce sont les notifications qui ne concernent que la Maison des Black."

"Il a raison, Président Sorcier," intervint Dullard. "J'ai un créneau pour la Maison des Potter sur les ordres du jour."

Dumbledore marmonna la reconnaissance de la nomination de régence et Sirius passa à sa quatrième notification - la réintégration d'Andromeda et de sa famille dans la Maison. Lorsque Sirius eut fini cette notification, Dumbledore la reconnut en rayonnant comme un imbécile. Clairement, le Président Sorcier approuvait cette décision.

"Ma cinquième notification," Sirius s'interrompit, "est d'annoncer que la Maison des Black a déclaré la Maison des Lestrange Parjures pour avoir accepté la Marque de Voldemort..."

Tout le monde tressaillit sauf Dumbledore qui devint pensif alors que Sirius déclarait qu'ils avaient été soumis au Jugement et qu'une restitution avait été offerte à la Maison des Longbottom. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce contrastant les murmures qui avaient accompagné ses précédentes notifications.

Augusta se releva fièrement. "La Maison des Longbottom a accepté la restitution offerte et les excuses de la Maison des Black."

Dumbledore eut l'air choqué. "Sirius, je me dois de protester l'usage du Jugement..."

"Pourquoi?" Augusta se remit instantanément sur pieds. "Suggérez-vous que mon fils et ma belle-fille ne méritent pas une telle justice?"

"Ma chère Augusta," essaya de la calmer Dumbledore, "je veux simplement dire que la justice avait déjà été rendue par le tribunal du Magenmagot..."

"Qui n'incluait personne ayant perdu quelqu'un à cause des Lestrange!" intervint Griselda Marchbanks en se levant. "Bien qu'un conflit d'intérêt devait être évité, ceux devant rendre justice ont fait un travail de merde dans leur considération des émotions des victimes et des survivants de leur brutalité."

"La Lady Marchbanks se voit rappeler qu'un tel langage est..." commença Dullard d'une voix pompeuse.

"Oui, oui, censurez-moi pour mon langage et oubliez de dire au Président Sorcier qu'il devrait s'adresser aux gens en utilisant leurs titres en signe de respect à moins qu'il y ait eu un changement de protocole m'autorisant à l'appeler Albus!" cracha Marchbanks.

Dullard devint rouge vif et Dumbledore eut l'air contrit.

"Et une fois de plus," intervint Wilkes, "j'aimerais savoir si le Président Sorcier remet en question le droit d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison de pratiquer sa magie familiale? Délivrer un Jugement est sévère mais c'est une façon acceptable de répondre à un Parjure!"

"Exactement," approuva Ogden, "et Président Sorcier, si les LeStrange ne méritaient pas vraiment de perdre leur magie, alors la magie familiale ne le leur aurait pas enlevé! La magie a clairement jugé que la justice n'avait pas été rendue en se contentant d'envoyer ces misérables animaux à Azkaban!" Il lança un regard noir à Dumbledore. "Très franchement, _Albus,_ vous questionnez les notifications de Lord Black une fois de plus comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent et je prendrai offense en son nom!"

Pendant une seconde, l'expression de Dumbledore fut un mélange de colère et d'embarras qui laissa ensuite place à un masque diplomatique.

"Je m'excuse si j'ai offensé qui que ce soit," dit-il, "la notification de Parjure, d'annulation de mariage et de répudiation est reconnue."

Tout le monde à l'exception de Sirius se rassit. Sirius passa à l'arrangement avec les Granger, annonçant à tout le monde que Hermione Jean Granger était désormais considérée comme une Fille de la Maison des Black.

Dumbledore ignora les bruits et murmures à _ce_ sujet pour reconnaître cette notification.

"Je suis aussi ravi d'annoncer une nouvelle Alliance entre la Maison des Black et la Maison des Potter. Nous nous dressons désormais ensemble." Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent dans un sourire sardonique. "En tant que Régent Potter, je confirme l'Alliance entre nos Maisons et fais écho que nous nous dressons désormais ensemble."

Une vague de murmures parcourut à nouveau la Chambre alors que Dumbledore reconnaissait l'Alliance.

"Ma dernière notification en tant que Lord Black pour aujourd'hui," dit facilement Sirius, "est la réaffirmation de l'Accord entre la Maison des Black et la Maison des Malfoy."

Lucius se leva brièvement. "La Maison des Malfoy réaffirme aussi notre Accord." Il inclina la tête en direction de Sirius.

"Vous serez ravis d'apprendre que j'ai fini," dit ensuite Sirius. Il se rassit et laissa la Chambre murmurer sur ce que leur avaient révélés les notifications des Black.

Dullard se reprit, regarda le créneau suivant et pâlit. "Le sol est cédé à Monsieur Malfoy, en tant que mandataire de la Maison des LeStrange."

Lucius attrapa sa canne et se leva. "La Maison des LeStrange annonce les morts de Rodolphus et Rabastan LeStrange, confirmées par le Directeur d'Azkaban hier."

Un silence assourdissant répondit à nouveau à cette annonce. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour déduire que la perte de leurs pouvoirs et les conditions difficiles d'Azkaban avaient causé leurs morts. Sirius fut bien conscient que certaines personnes présentes dans la Chambre le regardaient avec horreur.

Dumbledore soupira lourdement. "La notification de décès est enregistrée."

Lucius leva sa canne. "Puisque le mariage entre la Maison des Black et la Maison des LeStrange a été dissous et que l'union n'a donné aucun Héritier, je déclare l'extinction de la lignée. Le Siège des LeStrange est retourné au sol."

"Noté," dit Dumbledore. "Les nominations pour le Siège devront être soumises au greffier avant la session d'août au cours de laquelle les nominés seront présentés et le Siège sera attribué à l'un d'eux."

Une fois de plus, une vague d'excitation submergea l'assemblée jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore crie pour retrouver le silence. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un Siège n'avait pas été vacant.

Dullard se leva à nouveau. "Le sol est cédé à Madame Longbottom."

Augusta se leva et lissa sa robe. "Ma première notification est l'annonce que Neville Frances Longbottom a été accepté par le sang, par la loi et par la magie comme Héritier de la Maison des Longbottom."

Les yeux de Dumbledore recommencèrent à pétiller lorsqu'il reconnut la notification.

"Ma seconde notification est d'annoncer le renouvellement de l'ancienne Alliance entre la Maison des Longbottom et la Maison des Potter. Nous nous dressons à nouveau ensemble," proclama fièrement Augusta.

Sirius se remit debout. "En tant que Régent Potter, je confirme le renouvellement de l'ancienne Alliance entre nos Maisons et fais écho que nous nous dressons à nouveau ensemble."

"L'Alliance est reconnue," murmura Dumbledore.

Sirius plissa les yeux en se rasseyant; était-ce une pointe d'alarme ou d'inquiétude qu'il voyait sur le visage du vieux sorcier?

Augusta se rassit et Dullard sauta sur ses pieds." Le sol est cédé à Lord Black en tant que Mandataire de la Maison des Potter."

Sirius s'extirpa une fois de plus de son siège très confortable. "Ma première notification est de faire enregistrer que Minerva Elaine McGonagall sera nommé Régente de la Maison des Potter au cas où je viendrais à mourir, temps que Lord Potter sera mineur, comme le veut le testament de James et Lily Potter."

Dumbledore hocha la tête sans rien dire; il reconnut la notification.

"Ma seconde notification est d'annoncer la formation d'une Alliance d'Amitié entre la Maison des Potter et la Maison des Weasley." Sirius hocha la tête en direction d'un Arthur Weasley ravi qui se leva et confirma l'Alliance.

Sirius se rassit, satisfait du déroulement des notifications. Une fois que Bill Weasley et lui se seraient arrangés avec Gringotts, la Dette de Vie pourrait être annoncée.

Une pause fut ordonnée et Sirius fut ravi lorsque Lord Bones - un autre ancien allié des Potter - se tourna vers lui pour lui parler d'un renouvellement d'alliance. Ça empêcha les autres de l'approcher, surtout Dumbledore.

Les affaires législatives furent discutées ensuite; une nouvelle loi gouvernant la régulation des portauloins fut rejetée puisqu'elle essayait de limiter les droits des Patriarches à créer des portauloins menant à leurs résidences; une loi concernant les droits des loups-garous qui aurait dû être présentée par le Ministre fut retirée avec excuses; des révisions formant des amendements mineurs au Traité Européen de Secret furent facilement votés.

Il y eut ensuite une pause déjeuner. Sirius se glissa dans les toilettes pour parler avec Remus - Harry s'était brièvement réveillé, il avait mangé un peu de soupe et s'était ensuite tout de suite rendormi. Il rattrapa ensuite Augusta qui l'entraîna dans une salle à manger réservée aux membres du Magenmagot et il regarda avec amusement Bertie et Amelia bloquer Dumbledore à l'autre bout de la pièce pour l'empêcher d'approcher Sirius.

L'après-midi passa à une révision du budget ministériel. Des fonds supplémentaires furent débloqués pour la sécurité de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mais le vote fut serré. Sirius nota avec intérêt les personnes qui avaient voté contre. Il était sûr qu'Amelia en avait fait autant.

Cornelius se leva pour aborder le dernier sujet de la Session. "Récemment, j'ai découvert à ma plus grande surprise et inquiétude que le monde Moldu a considérablement avancé en matière d'inventions, quelque chose qu'ils appellent la technologie, et en matière de médecine et d'armes, grâce à quelque chose qu'ils appellent la science."

Il regarda autour de lui alors que des murmures résonnaient dans la Chambre."

"Il y a des machines dans le ciel qui peuvent prendre des photos de notre monde; des machines qui peuvent les envoyer instantanément à toutes les Moldus rien qu'en appuyant sur un bouton de ce qu'ils appellent leurs ordinateurs," dit-il d'une voix grave. "Il y a des rapports d'armes basé sur des informations biologiques. Imaginez une maladie ne pouvant atteindre que les sorciers! J'ai peur pour la sécurité du Statut du Secret et la sécurité de notre population à moins que nous ne fassions quelque chose!"

Wilkes leva sa baguette et fut reconnus. "Vous exagérez sûrement? Je suis sûr que nous gardons l'avantage."

"Les Moldus sont les Moldus; rien de bien spécial," déclara Jugson lorsqu'il fut reconnu.

Une baguette se leva et fut reconnue; c'était une sorcière qui s'appelait Alison Bunting, une sorcière Née-Moldue qui avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour avoir sauvé un groupe d'enfant durant la dernière guerre. "Étant quelqu'un qui passe du temps dans le monde Moldu, je ne partage pas votre certitude, Lord Wilkes, ou votre vision des Moldus, Monsieur Jugson. Le monde Sorcier a peut-être des avantages mais à quoi nous servira un sortilège d'Oubliettes si l'incident est enregistré sur une machine et rediffusée comme une photographie sorcière en couleur?"

Sirius put voir certaines personnes froncer les sourcils avec confusion en entendant ses mots.

"Je partage l'inquiétude du Ministre et soutient sa déclaration," conclut Bunting.

Nott fut le suivant. "Je suis inquiet à l'idée que notre Secret puisse être affecté ou qu'ils développent des armes que nous ne savons pas contrer. S'il y a effectivement une menace, nous serions idiots d'enfouir nos têtes dans le sable et l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard."

Un autre Né-Moldu ayant reçu l'Ordre de Merlin se leva. "Je ne suis pas tant concerné par cette menace que par l'idée que nous stagnons alors que les Moldus avancent. Les traditions doivent être respectées mais nous ferions bien de prendre certaines idées des Moldus pour les intégrer dans le monde Sorcier!"

Cette déclaration provoqua des protestations.

Griselda se mit debout. "La triste vérité, c'est que je suis d'accord avec le Ministre lorsqu'il dit que notre connaissance est dépassée. Le curriculum de Poudlard n'a pas été actualisé depuis longtemps."

Sirius baissa la tête pour dissimuler sa réaction à l'expression amère de Dumbledore.

"Qu'il y ait ou non des choses Moldues que nous pourrions intégrer dans nos vies, ou qu'ils constituent une menace ou non, nous ne pourrons être sûr de rien tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus."

"Bien dit, Lady Marchbanks," lui dit Cornelius, "et effectivement, une sorcière Née-Moldue que j'ai rencontré récemment m'a informé que l'option Études des Moldus à Poudlard a des décennies de retard. Arthur, peut-être auriez-vous quelque chose à ajouter en tant que Directeur du service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu?"

Arthur se leva. "Il est certainement vrai que mon bureau voit un nombre grandissant d'objets que nous ne reconnaissons pas et pour lesquels nous n'avons aucune référence. Nous rencontrons des difficultés parce que nous ne comprenons pas les technologies et la science sur lesquelles sont basés ces objets et nous ne comprenons donc pas toujours comment la magie réagit avec ces objets. Pour ma part, j'apprécierai une motion nous permettant d'affiner nos connaissances."

Bertie Croaker leva sa baguette et toute la Chambre devint silencieuse; c'était rare que le Directeur du DDM prenne la parole durant une des sessions du Magenmagot. "Le DDM a observé les avancées des Moldus et est content de voir que le Ministère se penche sur cette questions. Pour le moment, notre monde n'a qu'une rencontre annuelle entre notre Ministre et le Premier Ministre Moldu, et cet entretien n'inclut pas un partage de connaissance. Si nous voulons vraiment nous protéger, nous avons besoin d'une meilleure relation avec ceux ayant la tâche de nous aider à protéger le Secret Magique."

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté. Sirius vit que certaines des expressions négatives précédentes étaient devenues sérieuses et contemplatives.

Ogden se leva et fit un geste de la main à l'intention de Fudge. "Que proposez-vous exactement, Monsieur le Ministre?"

"Un Comité pour Déterminer le Besoin d'un Département des Affaires Moldues Permanent, qui gérerait notre relation avec les autorités Moldues, compilerait des informations sur la science et les technologies Moldues, et qui travaillerait avec le DDM et le DJM pour préparer des lois et des contre-mesures aussi souvent que nécessaire," répondit immédiatement Cornelius. "Je suggère cinq membres du Magenmagot, Arthur comme représentant du pouvoir législatif du Ministère et soit les Directeurs Bones et Croaker ou leurs représentants."

Greengrass fut reconnu. "Même si nous acceptons en théorie, d'un point de vue financier, je ne vois pas où nous pourrions trouver le budget nécessaire sans imposer une taxe à la population sorcière au sens large ou aux entreprises sorcières."

Cette déclaration causa certainement nombre de grommellements.

"Je ne suis pas prêt à financer une telle chose!" se plaignit Avery. "Pas pour en apprendre plus sur les _Moldus_!"

Lucius fut reconnu et Sirius se dit que ça aurait été étrange qu'il ne participe pas au débat. "Bien que je sois d'accord avec l'idée qu'il est très peu probable que les Moldus deviennent une menace pour nous, je respecte aussi le point de vue du Directeur Croaker et du Ministre et soutient donc la proposition. Cependant, je désapprouve l'idée d'accorder un budget additionnel. Peut-être que le budget actuel du service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu devrait être utilisé?"

Sirius leva sa baguette et Dumbledore hésita un instant avant de le reconnaître. Il se leva. "Je soutiens la proposition de Monsieur le Ministre. Nos traditions sont importantes mais notre besoin de réexaminer nos relations et connaissances du monde Moldu est urgent." Il regarda autour de lui. "Feu Lady Potter m'a fait découvrir les avancées moldues faites avant sa mort. Mon fils, Lord Potter, a de nombreuses histoires de sa vie dans le monde Moldu qui m'ont surpris et horrifié puisqu'elles ont révélées nombre de chose que, d'un point de vue sorcier, je considérerai comme des menaces ainsi que de nombreuses choses pour lesquelles nous gagnerions à explorer une alternative sorcière."

Le public était attentif; leur intérêt avait immédiatement été capturé par la mention de Harry.

"Cependant, je suis d'accord avec Lord Greengrass sur le point du budget ministériel. Il m'est évident, après examen, que les financements du Ministère sont à un niveau critique et inacceptable. Souhaitons-nous imposer une lourde taxe à la population et à nos entrepreneurs? Non, mais il y a un coût bien réel au gouvernement qui est ignoré. Comment pouvons-nous espérer avoir des avancées magiques si nous réduisons le budget du DDM au plus bas?" Sirius fit un signe de tête vers Amelia. "Comment pouvons-nous espérer faire respecter nos lois et protéger notre population de l'éventuelle apparition d'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres si nous ne fournissons pas un budget nécessaire au recrutement et à l'entraînement de nouveaux Aurors? Alors que nous n'arrivons à nous mettre d'accord que sur un minimum de financement additionnel pour assurer la sécurité d'un évènement international qui fera venir des milliers de personnes dans notre pays?"

La Chambre était suspendue à chacun de ses mots.

"La question du budget va au-delà de cette proposition mais pour en finir avec ce sujet; en tant que Patriarche de la Maison des Black, j'autorise une donation personnelle d'un million et demi de Gallions qui seront transféré dans le coffre-fort du Ministère et destinés au Comité proposé par le Ministre. Après le rapport du Comité, les fonds restants seront destinés à la création de ce nouveau Département."

Un brouhaha fit irruption dans la Chambre.

Dumbledore leva une main. "Lord Black, je...c'est une offre très généreuse; êtes-vous sûr?"

"Absolument." Sirius n'osa pas regarder Malfoy de peur d'éclater de rire puisque c'était son argent. "De plus, Président Sorcier, la Maison des Black fait une donation d'un demi-million de Gallions que les DJM et DDM se partageront équitablement."

Ogden se leva. "Je fais la même donation au DJM et au DDM, Lord Black."

Greengrass se leva. "Moi aussi."

Nott se leva. "Je donne-moi aussi la même somme afin que chaque Département reçoive un million de Gallions."

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. "Eh bien, quelle journée surprenante. Il est remarquable de voir un tel soutien de la part de personnes aux convictions si différentes. Merci messieurs." Il se tourna vers Cornelius. "Je suis sûr que c'est acceptable?"

"Plus qu'acceptable," répondit Cornelius en rayonnant. "Je suis sûr que les Directeurs Bones et Croaker feront bon usage de ces fonds additionnels. J'apporterai un budget révisé à la session d'août." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pouvons-nous passer au vote sur le Comité proposé maintenant que la question du financement a été réglée?"

Le vote se déroula sans soucis, seulement quelques voix furent négatives, et c'était le dernier ordre du jour.

Sirius se laissa entraîner hors de la Chambre pour confronter la presse par Cornelius. Il savait que c'était nécessaire même s'il détestait ça.

"La Gazette du Sorcier! Rita Skeeter!" Rita lui sourit. "Que pense Harry de sa nouvelle situation familiale?"

"Je pense que l'opinion de Harry peut être déterminée par son accord à l'adoption que nous avons annoncé," lui répondit simplement Sirius.

"Il n'a pas pu venir avec vous aujourd'hui?" insista Rita.

Sirius lui fit un sourire carnassier. "La sécurité de Harry est de la plus haute importance. Bien que nous aurions tous deux aimé qu'ils soient là, nous savions que cette journée attirerait beaucoup de monde et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'il reste à la maison."

"Lord Black!" Un autre journaliste attira son attention. "Un commentaire sur la terrible erreur judiciaire qui vous a vu incarcéré à Azkaban?"

"Je suis déçu que le Ministère pour lequel je travaillais n'ait pas respecté mes droits légaux et humains les plus basiques," répondit Sirius, en se rappelant de la déclaration que Brian et Remus lui avaient fait apprendre, "mais je suis reconnaissant à l'administration actuelle d'avoir corrigé cette injustice, et je suis tout particulièrement reconnaissant envers le Ministre et la Directrice Bones."

Cornelius bomba le torse à côté de lui.

"Votre agenda politique semble contredire la réputation de la Maison des Black, qu'avez-vous à dire à ça?" lui cria un autre journaliste.

"Que je suis mon propre maître comme l'a découvert ma famille lorsque j'ai été le premier Black réparti à Gryffondor," répondit Sirius.

"Réfutez-vous que vos actions ont mené à la mort des Lestrange?" lui cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius lança un regard dur au journaliste miteux qui lui avait posé cette question et toute l'assemblée se tut. "Les Lestrange ont torturé deux personnes formidables, qui étaient aussi mes _amis_ , jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent l'esprit. C'est comme s'ils les avaient tué et ils ont privé un enfant de ses parents aussi sûrement que s'ils les avaient tué. Les Lestrange ont déshonoré la Maison des Black et ont perdu leur magie. Je n'ai aucun regret." Il leva une main. "Une dernière question?"

"Que ressentez-vous maintenant que vous avez la garde de Harry?" demanda Rita avant que l'un de ses rivaux puisse intervenir.

Sirius sourit sincèrement. "Je suis honoré d'enfin être autorisé à accomplir la tâche que ses parents m'ont confié en me nommant son parrain. Rien n'est plus important pour moi que Harry. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger et m'assurer qu'il ait une vie heureuse." Il leva à nouveau la main. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vous laisse entre les mains très capables de notre Ministre. Merci."

Il se dirigea vers une cheminée libre et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Dumbledore à l'attendre.

Il était plus que temps pour eux de parler.

* * *

 **(1): Tom Marvolo Riddle: Tom Elvis Jedusor**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	21. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 21 -**

La tension qui régnait dans l'air était à couper au couteau.

Albus admirait le bureau confortable avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Manoir des Black de Londres auparavant. Arcturus avait préféré le Domaine de Campagne, pas qu'Albus y ait souvent été invité au vu de leurs opinions politiques et de leurs alliances divergentes, mais il avait toujours été invité au Bal de Nouvel An des Black avant qu'Arcturus ne décide de se couper du monde. Son regard atterrit enfin sur le jeune sorcier installé derrière le bureau. Étonnamment, Sirius donnait l'impression d'être à sa place, exsudant autorité et confort, malgré le dégoût qu'il avait montré pour sa famille et son héritage par le passé.

Albus était assis en face de lui, en train de contempler ses options et de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire. Il y avait deux points extrêmement importants qu'Albus devait aborder avec Sirius; l'un était le retour de Harry chez les Dursley dès que possible à cause de la Protection Sanguine et l'autre était de regagner la faveur de l'homme qui avait désormais la garde de Harry. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que ça allait être facile. Sirius avait clairement été très occupé depuis qu'il avait disparu à dos d'hippogriffe - il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussit à rompre le charme de compulsion qu'Albus avait placé sur lui pour le garder en sécurité, prit le contrôle de la Maison des Black et manipulé les évènements pour obtenir la garde de son filleul. D'un côté, Albus admirait ce qu'il avait fait ; Sirius avait réussi à obtenir que le Ministre fasse son travail, que le Ministère lui accorde la garde de Harry et il avait envoyé Albus à la chasse aux nargoles pour le garder loin de Grande-Bretagne le temps que Sirius fasse ses premières alliances et qu'ils complètent l'adoption. L'amour qui avait poussé Sirius à prendre la tête de la Maison dont il s'était littéralement enfui devait certainement être illimité et puissant en effet, se dit silencieusement Albus, et ça lui rendrait la tâche tellement plus difficile, surtout considérant où ils se trouvaient.

Il y avait eu un bref débat sur le lieu de leur entretien mais Sirius avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait clairement dit à Albus qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais que les protections du Manoir Black étaient suffisamment réputées pour qu'il soit sûr qu'Albus comprenne bien les conséquences encourues s'il essayait de lui lancer un sort sans qu'il le sache. Albus avait accepté, considérant que le lieu de leur entretien n'avait aucune importance, mais installé dans ce bureau, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il était presque intimidé par la magie qu'il sentait autour de lui.

Un elfe de maison apporta des rafraîchissements, et Dumbledore attrapa sa tasse de thé, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant les biscuits au citron qui l'accompagnaient. Il devait faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation, décida Albus, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Tout d'abord, Sirius, laisse-moi te présenter mes excuses pour ma part dans l'erreur judiciaire dont tu as souffert," commença sincèrement Albus. Il était réellement horrifié à l'idée que son inaction ait causé tant de souffrance à Sirius. "Les jours suivants la défaite de Voldemort étaient chaotiques mais je dois bien admettre que lorsque la situation s'est enfin apaisée, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas le souvenir que tu ais eu un procès. Je te croyais coupable puisque tu avais été leur Gardien du Secret et je me suis dit que s'il n'y avait pas eu de procès, il serait inutilement douloureux de raviver les souvenirs qu'une telle action engendrerait. J'ai laissé ma colère et ma douleur concernant la mort de James et Lily m'aveugler. J'en suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon."

"Et votre raison pour avoir envoyé deux enfants me sauver à Poudlard plutôt que de me placer sous la protection du Président Sorcier ?" répliqua Sirius. Il se renfonça sur son siège et étudia Albus, impassible.

"Ah, pour ça, je n'ai aucune excuse."

Albus vit qu'il avait pris Sirius par surprise en remarquant le léger gonflement de ses narines ; l'écarquillement de ses yeux.

"Mea culpa comme disait les Romains. Une fois de plus, te concernant, j'ai choisi de faire ce qui était facile plutôt que ce qui était juste," admit Albus.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda sèchement Sirius.

"Pour plusieurs raisons," dit Albus, en tournant autour du pot, "mais je pense que tu connais la principale."

"Le sort de compulsion était révélateur," remarqua Sirius, pince-sans-rire.

Albus grimaça. Il avait su, d'après leur débat sur le lieu d'entretien, que Sirius était probablement conscient qu'Albus avait placé un sort de compulsion sur lui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, et il en était sincèrement embarrassé. "Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire vu à quel point Cornelius était déterminé à ce que tu sois Embrassé. Il valait mieux que tu sois en sécurité à l'étranger, mon cher garçon, plutôt qu'ici et..."

"Près de Harry," l'interrompit Sirius. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et en but une grande gorgée, comme pour se donner des forces.

"J'allais dire mort," le corrigea gentiment Albus, bien que Sirius eût raison de penser que de mettre de la distance entre eux avait été l'une des autres raisons d'Albus. "Harry aurait été dévasté s'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit."

"Excusez-moi de penser que vos motivations ne sont pas aussi pures que vous le prétendez. Si vous aviez ajouté une destination à la compulsion, il ne fait aucun doute que je serais encore un fugitif," répliqua Sirius, "et je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez jamais pris de décision concernant Harry qui prenait en compte son _bonheur_."

Il haussa les sourcils à ça. "Chaque décision que j'ai pris concernant Harry était pour le garder en sécurité."

"En sécurité ne veut pas dire heureux," répliqua férocement Sirius, et Albus reconnut silencieusement que l'autre homme marquait un point. "Et je pense que nous avons des définitions très différentes d' _en sécurité_."

Ça...blessait. Il sentit une pointe d'irritation pour la première fois et fronça les sourcils. "Je dois bien admettre, Sirius," dit-il doucement, "que je suis surpris par le degré de ton animosité." Il s'interrompit. "J'avais espéré que tu m'accordes le même pardon et la même chance de rédemption que je t'ai accordé après ton défi inconscient avec Severus."

Sirius le regarda avec incrédulité. Albus fut soudainement conscient de la colère qui brillait dans les yeux gris de Sirius. Elle était comme une potion bouillonnant dans un chaudron ; un seul mauvais ingrédient et le chaudron exploserait.

"Sérieusement ? Vous allez comparer un stupide défi d'étudiant, un défi provoqué par Snivellus en premier lieu et dont l'objectif était clairement de faire exécuter Remus et de me faire expulser - quelque chose dont je suis sûr que vous étiez bien conscient à l'époque - avec le fait que vous n'avez pas rempli vos fonctions de Président-Sorcier en gardant un homme innocent incarcéré pendant douze ans ? Et une fois de plus en choisissant de ne pas me protéger à Poudlard ? Et n'oublions pas le sort de compulsion hautement illégal que vous avait placé sur moi."

Albus rougit, voyant trop tard l'inégalité de la comparaison qu'il avait fait, et réalisant qu'il s'était trompé une fois de plus en pensant que Sirius n'avait pas su qu'Albus avait su que Severus avait provoqué l'incident en question.

Sirius leva une main pour empêcher Albus de commencer sa défense. "Mais disons qui pro quo, votre décision de me pardonner mon erreur de jeunesse et de ne pas m'expulser effaçant votre responsabilité dans mon tourment à Azkaban et ma fuite subséquente alors même que vous saviez que j'étais innocent..."

Son ton était mordant et Albus grimaça à nouveau.

"...et ça ne ferait aucune différence à mon animosité parce que je ne suis pas tant en colère pour moi-même que je le suis pour _Harry_ ," déclara Sirius en le pointant du doigt.

Bon, au moins, considéra Albus, ils étaient arrivés au cœur du sujet.

"Il n'y a pas de plus grand amour que celui d'un parent pour son enfant," commenta Albus, son calme habituel et sa bonne humeur réapparaissant au vu de la raison de la colère de Sirius. "Je t'assure une fois de plus que j'ai toujours agi pour les meilleurs intérêts de Harry."

Il ignora la voix dans sa tête lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait utilisé le garçon comme appât pour Voldemort durant sa première année parce que oui, il l'avait fait, mais Albus avait appris de ses erreurs et il n'avait plus utilisé le garçon depuis. Pendant un long moment, il crut que Sirius allait lui lancer un sort mais le nouveau Patriarche de la Maison des Black se contenta de souffler avec colère avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

"Vous savez, je pense que vous croyez sincèrement ça."

Cette réponse surprit Albus.

"Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ce que vous avez fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?" Sirius agita la main dans sa direction. "Vous ne voyez pas vos erreurs comme des erreurs mais au contraire comme de bonnes décisions."

Sirius avait raison et, à l'exception de cette histoire avec la Pierre, Albus ne voyait pas quelles erreurs majeures il avait commis avec le garçon ; Harry avait été gardé en sécurité. Mais il réalisa qu'il n'irait nulle part au sujet de Harry s'ils ne parlaient pas des erreurs que Sirius pensait qu'il avait faites.

"Je suis prêt à m'expliquer sur mes actions si ça comblera le gouffre qui s'est creusé entre nous, Sirius ; pour Harry," lui offrit Albus.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête. "Alors commençons par la première de ces décisions ; pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'envoyer Harry chez sa tante, cette nuit de quatre-vingt-un ?"

C'était la parfaite ouverture pour lui expliquer les protections sanguines, songea Albus avec plaisir.

"Initialement, l'idée m'est venue en repensant à l'une des dernières conversations que j'ai eu avec Lily," admit Albus. "Elle avait plaisanté en disant que s'ils n'avaient plus de cachette, ils pourraient toujours se cacher dans la maison de sa sœur, où elle avait placé des protections sanguines. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle savait que ce genre de protections étaient limite illégales, mais qu'après avoir perdu ses parents, et malgré le fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à sa sœur, elle avait voulu faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger."

Il attrapa sa tasse et sirota une gorgée de thé.

"La nuit de la tragédie, mes sorts de surveillance à Godric's Hollow m'ont informé que Harry était toujours en vie. Alors ma seule idée lorsque j'ai envoyé Hagrid chercher Harry, c'était simplement de le cacher dans le monde Moldu pour un temps, afin que le monde Sorcier se reprenne avant de prendre des décisions à long terme," lui expliqua Albus. "Je pensais, vois-tu, qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux espions dans l'Ordre au vu de toutes les informations transmises. Je croyais que tu étais le Gardien du Secret et que tu les avais trahis, révélant un des espions, mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui était le second. Il était impératif que Harry soit hors de portée de quiconque appartenant à l'Ordre. Les seules personnes en qui j'avais absolument confiance à cette période étaient Minerva, Poppy et Hagrid."

"Je comprends votre raisonnement jusque-là," commenta Sirius, "en fait, j'étais même d'accord avec vous à l'époque, sauf que je savais déjà que Pettigrew était l'espion. Vous pensiez qu'il y avait deux espions ; vous n'aviez pas pris en considération que votre espion était un animagus qui pouvait s'infiltrer dans les réunions dont il était exclu. Si je n'avais pas été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, ou si vous étiez venus me voir ou que vous vous étiez assuré que j'ai un procès, vous l'auriez découvert bien plus tôt."

Albus fronça les sourcils mais il ne pouvait contredire Sirius. "J'ai admis que c'était une erreur."

"Oui, comparable à mon stupide défi avec Snape." Sirius agita la main alors que Albus se hérissait au rappel intentionnel de son faux-pas précédent. "Continuons. Je sais qu'au premier novembre, vous aviez changé d'avis et décidé de laisser Harry chez sa tante à long terme. Pourquoi ?"

"Le temps que Hagrid ramène Harry à Poudlard, j'ai traqué Petunia Dursley et ai examiné les protections sanguines placées sur sa maison. Lily a toujours été une sorcière incroyablement brillante et les protections étaient impressionnantes. J'en ai ajouté quelques-unes au voisinage," lui raconta Albus. "Puis je suis retourné à Poudlard et me suis rendue à l'infirmerie où Poppy s'occupait de Harry. Poppy a découvert des choses très inhabituelles." Il considéra le meilleur moyen de lui transmettre cette information et décida qu'être direct lui vaudrait certainement des points auprès de Sirius. "Harry était - _est_ \- protégé par une Protection Sanguine littéralement fusionnée avec sa peau."

Sirius ne réagit pas.

Albus étudia son expression et eut une réalisation très désagréable. "Tu le savais déjà."

"Harry m'a parlé de ses aventures," lui répondit Sirius, à voix basse.

Voilà qui n'était pas bon.

"...et lorsque Remus et moi avons émis des théories sur la survie de Harry, Remus m'a informé qu'il avait discuté d'un tel sort avec Lily," continua Sirius, choquant tellement Albus qu'il oublia tout de ses réflexions sur le meilleur moyen de limiter les dégâts.

"Remus a.…" répéta Albus, en s'étranglant sur ses mots. Il reposa sa tasse avec une main tremblante. "Connaît-il le sort exact ? Quel livre a-t-elle utilisé ?"

"Il se trouve que oui," lui dit Sirius. "Je suis sûr qu'il vous en aurait parlé si vous l'aviez informé de cette situation à l'époque."

Une autre pique et Albus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en réalisant qu'il avait manqué des informations aussi vitales parce qu'il avait soupçonné Remus d'être l'autre espion et que de ce fait, il ne lui avait rien dit. Bien sûr, en y repensant maintenant, il était facile de voir que Lily avait certainement parlé du sort à _quelqu'un_ et la personne la plus à même pour ça aurait été Remus, vu son intérêt pour la théorie magique.

"Mais revenons-en à vous," dit Sirius. "Vous avez trouvé la Protection Sanguine et... ?" Il fit signe à Albus de poursuivre.

"Et j'en ai conclu que Lily avait clairement souhaité que Harry réside avec sa sœur ; la Protection Sanguine entourant Harry et celle placée autour de la maison lui offre un degré de protection inégalable. Tant qu'il peut appeler Privet Drive sa maison, son sang maintient la protection autour de la maison et l'imprègne de la même nature létale que la protection de sa peau. Voldemort ne peut pas le toucher là-bas. Mais en plus de cela, la présence de quelqu'un ayant le sang de sa mère dans la maison entourée par la protection ancre celle autour de Harry," lui dit avidement Albus.

Sirius réaliserait certainement le besoin de retourner Harry à Privet Drive maintenant. Mais il ne semblait pas horrifié d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait enlevé une telle protection à Harry ni inquiet à l'idée de perdre la Protection que Harry portait.

Albus fronça les sourcils. "Si tu as parlé à Harry de ses aventures, alors tu réalises certainement que la Protection Sanguine lui a déjà sauvé deux fois la vie ; une première fois la nuit où Voldemort l'a attaqué, et une seconde fois lorsque Harry a confronté son esprit, quand il possédait Quirrell."

"Je m'en rends bien compte, Professeur, et vous avez confirmé les raisons que Remus et moi suspections. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre comment vous êtes passé de Lily disant que sa sœur était un dernier recours vu qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des années, à croire qu'elle voulait que Harry vive là-bas," lui dit Sirius, "et nous reviendrons certainement à la Protection Sanguine en temps voulu, mais pour le moment, j'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé Harry chez les Dursley sans la moindre supervision malgré le fait que Minerva vous avait informé qu'ils étaient la pire sorte de Moldus qui soit."

C'était une question perspicace. Albus soupira. "Je ne l'ai pas laissé sans supervision. Arabella Figg a rapidement été placée dans le voisinage pour veiller sur eux une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle n'était pas l'espion. Mais, puisqu'elle avait accepté Harry, je croyais que Petunia avait mis ses différends avec Lily de côté et qu'elle avait décidé d'élever Harry malgré les problèmes existant entre Lily et elle."

"Tout d'abord, je sais que l'idée de placer quelqu'un dans le voisinage était de Remus," commenta Sirius, "et ensuite, est-ce que Figg a jamais mis les pieds chez les Dursley ? A-t-elle vu sa chambre ? Enquêté sur ses conditions de vie ? Les Dursley étaient-ils même conscients d'être surveillés ?"

"J'avais promis des contacts minimaux à Petunia et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la prévenir," se défendit Albus. "Il est vrai qu'Arabella n'a jamais pu entrer dans leur maison mais Arabella a fait du baby-sitting pour eux, dans sa propre maison cependant."

"Et elle n'a jamais reporté la moindre inquiétude quant au traitement que les Dursley lui faisait subir ?" insista Sirius.

Il était évident où Sirius voulait en venir et Albus décida qu'il valait mieux être direct.

"Elle a exprimé sa crainte que les Dursley n' _aiment_ pas Harry comme leur propre fils après l'avoir surveillé pour la première fois mais elle m'a assuré qu'il était nourri et habillé. Elle n'a jamais réabordé le sujet et je pensais que Harry allait bien au vu des photos qu'elle arrivait à m'envoyer," soupira Albus. "Je réalise qu'un environnement aussi _peu aimant_ n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'était un enfant normal lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, prêt à apprendre la magie, et je pense que les Dursley, pour tous leurs défauts, ont élevé un garçon admirable."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Incroyable." Il leva une main pour empêcher Albus de continuer à défendre les Dursley et sa mauvaise décision. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une liasse de parchemin. Il la jeta sur le bureau en direction d'Albus. "Voici un rapport concernant l'environnement de Harry, compilé par Amelia Bones et Alastor Moody lorsqu'ils ont été l'interroger après l'incident de Poudlard."

Albus fronça les sourcils et attrapa le parchemin avec hésitation.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle on m'a immédiatement accordé la garde de Harry," continua Sirius, d'une voix dure. "Ils n'ont pas jugé son environnement _peu aimant_ , Professeur, ils l'ont jugé _abusif_." Il fit un signe de la main vers les parchemins. "Je ne l'ai pas lu parce que je préfère que Harry m'en parle de lui-même, mais du peu qu'il m'a dit, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec les conclusions du rapport." Il lança un regard noir à Albus. "Il a dormi dans un placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent sa première lettre de Poudlard!"

Cette information surpris Albus. Petunia n'aurait certainement pas fait ça à un enfant ? Il devait certainement y avoir une erreur...

"Il n'a reçu rien d'autre que des vêtements de seconde main et pratiquement aucun cadeau d'anniversaire ou de Noël - et s'il recevait quelque chose c'était un cadeau moqueur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne méritait pas de vrais cadeaux," continua Sirius. "D'après ce que Remus a découvert, Harry s'est retrouvé enfermé dans sa chambre l'été après sa première année et il a même été affamé ! J'ai pris Harry avec moi à la clinique où je me suis rendu pour me faire soigner en accord avec les exigences du Ministère et vous savez ce qu'ils ont trouvé chez Harry ? De la malnutrition et un retard de croissance. Je me demande comment c'est arrivé."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire," répondit Albus, dépité. Parce que, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il n'avait pas vu des signes de _maltraitance_ \- de la vraie maltraitance ! Poppy lui avait certainement parlé de la malnutrition mais il avait mis ça sur le compte des habitudes alimentaires difficiles de la plupart des enfants - c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que la nourriture de Poudlard était lacée avec des potions nutritives. Il aurait voulu dire que Harry avait exagéré comme il avait pensé que ce soit le cas avec l'histoire que les jumeaux avaient raconté à leurs parents et à Remus, mais le rapport officiel compilé par un Auror en qui Albus lui-même avait confiance et par la Directrice du DJM lui prouvait qu'il avait tort.

"Vous auriez pu dire aux Dursley que ces contacts minimaux incluaient une visite annuelle de votre part, de Minerva ou même de Remus. Vous auriez pu les informer qu'ils étaient surveillés par quelqu'un placé dans le voisinage. Vous auriez pu prêter plus attention à la santé de Harry et à sa situation familiale lorsqu'il est entré à Poudlard."

Sirius le sermonnait et Albus le laissa faire parce qu'il en méritait chaque mot. Il repensa aux raisons qu'il s'était donné pour ne pas intervenir et n'en trouva aucune de vraiment valable. Il se demanda pourquoi Arabella ne l'avait pas informé des autres abus - ne les avait-elle pas vu non plus ?

"Est-ce que vous savez que lorsque nous sortions de la Cabane Hurlante, avant d'être attaqués par les Détraqueurs, j'ai demandé à Harry s'il voudrait venir vivre avec moi ? Et il a répondu oui. Tout de suite." Sirius fit un geste impatient de la main en direction d'Albus. "Pas la moindre hésitation. Quel enfant réagit comme ça ? Que peut-il bien se passer dans la maison d'un enfant pour qu'il préfère vivre avec un parfait étranger ?!"

"Tu peux me disputer autant que tu veux," lui dit Albus avec fatigue, le poids de chacune de ses années pesant sur son épaule. "Je ne t'arrêterais pas. Il semble que tu ais raison. J'ai fait une erreur - _des erreurs_ concernant Harry. Je pensais faire pour le mieux..."

Sirius lui lança un regard noir mais se calma, se renfonçant à nouveau sur son siège. "Il n'y retournera plus jamais."

Albus se redressa alors qu'une vague d'inquiétude le submergeait. "Il le doit !" s'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir et il regretta ses mots à l'instant même où ils passèrent ses lèvres alors que Sirius se redressait et lui lançait un regard empli de mépris.

"Il ne retournera JAMAIS chez les Dursley !" tonna Sirius.

"Je réalises que des changements devront être faits," se hâta de dire Albus, "mais la Protection Sanguine est plus importante que jamais ! Je parlerais aux Dursley bien sûr et les mettraient en garde contre leurs abus, et peut-être que tu pourrais aller avec Harry pour les surveiller et..."

"Est-ce que vous êtes FOU ?" Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et Albus sentit la magie de la maison répondre, crépitant autour de lui en réaction à la colère de son Maître. Il s'éloigna d'Albus pour s'approcher de la fenêtre afin de prendre de profondes inspirations.

Albus resta silencieux, bien conscient que Sirius était en train de se calmer, ce _serait_ de la folie de lui parler maintenant.

"On ne renvoie pas un enfant dans un environnement abusif, et ce _peu importe_ la raison," lui dit Sirius d'une voix forte, une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de sa magie. "Forcer un enfant à vivre en présence de personnes qui le haïssent ouvertement, et ce, même avec un chaperon...Pensez-vous vraiment que ça n'aura pas de conséquences négatives ? Merlin, vous êtes censé être un éducateur !" Il lança un regard noir à Albus par-dessus son épaule. "Vous avez l'intention de reproduire les mêmes erreurs, Professeur ? Placer votre si importante Protection Sanguine au-dessus du bien-être de Harry ?"

Les mots étaient moqueurs et Albus soupira. "La Protection Sanguine _est_ importante si Harry doit survivre au retour de Voldemort. Je suis...profondément désolé que Harry ait dû souffrir pour avoir cette protection mais il lui doit la vie."

"Oui," dit Sirius en se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. "Parlons des raisons pour lesquelles il a dû être sauvé par la Protection Sanguine à la fin de sa première année, d'accord ?"

Albus rougit, bien conscient que c'était de sa faute. Il leva une main avec méfiance. "J'admets que j'ai fait des erreurs avec Harry et la situation de Quirell et Voldemort. Je pensais que les mesures que j'avais pris assureraient la sécurité de Harry mais j'admets avoir sous-estimé Harry, ainsi que Voldemort."

Sirius retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. "Je comprends qu'en temps qu'éducateur, vous préférez permettre aux enfants de s'exprimer et choisissez de n'intervenir que lorsqu'ils vont trop loin ; qu'ils apprennent leurs leçons en se brûlant légèrement dans le feu pour réaliser que c'est chaud ; qu'ils aient l'opportunité et la liberté d'apprendre leurs leçons à leur façon."

Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction que Sirius avait choisi de prendre en changeant de sujet mais Albus supposa que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

"Alors je comprends pourquoi vous avez permis à Harry et ses amis d'enquêter sur ce mystère. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls ; interdire l'accès à un endroit est semblable à agiter une cape rouge devant un taureau." La sécheresse de sa voix était encore pire que sa colère. "Je sais que James et moi serions monté au couloir du troisième étage à la première occasion."

Sirius pointa Albus du doigt. "Mais encourager leur curiosité alors que vous connaissiez les risques - alors que vous étiez responsable de ces risques étaient complètement inconscient. Vous avez tendu un piège à un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une école remplie d'enfants, _Professeur_ ," dit-il froidement. "Vous avez utilisé mon fils, le fils de James et Lily, comme _appât_ et il s'est retrouvé en danger de mort pas moins de quatre fois. Vous avez permis à un homme possédé par _Voldemort_ d'enseigner. Vous avez placé des créatures dangereuses dans l'école - _à l'intérieur_ de l'école ! Vous avez mis tout le monde en danger."

Albus ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Il hocha tristement la tête. "Ce n'était pas l'un de mes meilleurs moments, Sirius, et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Si c'était à refaire, j'agirais autrement."

"Bon, le désastre de la deuxième année, lorsque Harry a failli se faire tuer par un Basilic, n'était pas de votre faute, je vous l'accorde," dit Sirius.

Par Merlin ; le garçon avait vraiment parlé de ses aventures. Albus soupira lourdement.

"Mais vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose pour assurer la sécurité de l'école non plus. À quoi pensiez-vous en laissant l'école ouverte alors qu'il y avait un Basilic qui rôdait ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas localiser la Chambre pour m'occuper du Basilic et je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité de la personne possédée," se défendit Albus. "Si je m'étais contenté de fermer l'école, aucune de ces situations n'auraient été résolues et le problème serait juste réapparut au retour des étudiants. J'avoue avoir malheureusement ignoré Myrtle **(1)** comme source d'information mais hélas, je pensais que le lieu de sa mort n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette affaire."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Okay, je peux accepter ça, bien qu'il y eût d'autres précautions que vous auriez pu prendre : acheter de nouveaux coqs une fois les premiers morts, par exemple. Mais il y a aussi le fait que vous avez laissé Harry être pratiquement isolé à cause du fait qu'il est un fourchelangue." Il leva une main. "Je sais que ça rentre encore dans votre théorie de l'éducation ; les enfants doivent apprendre à gérer les rejets et accepter qu'ils ne soient pas toujours aimés mais vous semblez ne pas avoir réaliser que ne rien faire donnait l'impression que vous approuviez ce comportement envers un enfant. Tout comme ne jamais intervenir dans du harcèlement le fait continuer et punit la victime."

"Nous nous en sommes récemment rendu compte et avons décidé de mettre en place une nouvelle politique anti-harcèlement," lui assura Albus, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il n'avait accepté qu'après la tirade mordante de Minerva à ce sujet.

"Est-ce que ça inclut empêcher les enseignants de harceler les étudiants aussi ?" lui demanda sèchement Sirius.

"Tu parles de Severus," soupira Albus. "Je lui ai parlé de son comportement envers Harry."

Sirius renifla.

Albus décida que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne faisait que se défendre. "Devrions-nous parler de la raison du danger dans lequel se trouvait Harry _l'année dernière_ ?"

Sirius eut un petit rire. "Oh, j'accepte mes fautes et j'admettrais même que je sais que vous avez été forcé d'accepter les Détraqueurs malgré toutes vos protestations puisque Cornelius me l'a déjà avoué, mais vous n'avez pas bloqué les passages secrets menant au château, vous n'avez pas placé d'alarme sur la Cabane Hurlante, vous n'avez pas placé d'alarme sur la tour de Gryffondor. Je me suis introduit dans le dortoir ! Si j'avais vraiment voulu tuer Harry, j'aurais réussi !"

La critique était douloureuse et Albus pouvait voir, en y repensant, qu'il aurait dû faire ces choses - ça ne lui était tout simplement pas venu à l'esprit, confiant qu'il avait été dans les mesures de sécurité qu'il avait pris. "Peut-être que nous devrions revoir la sécurité de Poudlard," murmura-t-il. "Je pensais que les protections habituelles me préviendraient de ton intrusion dans l'école, ce qu'elles n'ont pas fait."

"Je suis passé à ça," Sirius lui montra le minuscule espace qu'il avait choisi de laisser entre son pouce et son index, "de trouver une nouvelle école à Harry."

Les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillèrent avec horreur. L'aspect financier du départ de Harry de Poudlard serait horrifiant puisque de nombreux autres étudiants le suivraient certainement ; la réputation de Poudlard serait complètement ruinée ; et, sentimentalement, Albus voulait que _Harry_ lui-même fasse ses études et aime Poudlard, tout comme Albus avant lui, tout comme James et Lily avant lui.

"Cependant," continua Sirius. "Harry adore Poudlard. Alors il y reste et je vais prendre le siège des Black au conseil d'administration." Il regarda Albus, et pour la toute première fois, le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux s'était éteint. "Une révision de la sécurité semble être une bonne idée, surtout considérant que vous allez ouvrir Poudlard au public pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"J'apprécierai ton aide," dit immédiatement Albus, "et peut-être arriverai-je à convaincre Amelia d'injecter un peu de ses fonds nouvellement acquis dans la protection du tournoi." Il fit un sourire fier à Sirius. "C'était très bien joué aujourd'hui, mon garçon, très bien joué."

Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que Sirius avait manipulé le Magenmagot avec brio ; tout comme Arcturus. La Maison des Black avait toujours usé de son immense fortune et de ses impressionnants pouvoirs pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Il pouvait même admettre qu'il approuvait la plupart des décisions que Sirius semblait avoir pris ; qu'il ait pris une position qui plaçait la Maison des Black si clairement contre Voldemort était une nouvelle formidable, mais ses actions concernant les LeStrange étaient inquiétantes. Tout le monde méritait une seconde chance.

Sirius balaya sn compliment d'un geste de la main. "Nous nous sommes éloigné du sujet."

"Oui, en effet," admit Albus. "Je reconnais qu'il serait difficile à Harry de retourner chez les Dursley mais je ne vois pas d'autre façon de maintenir la protection. Des mesures peuvent être prises pour s'assurer que Harry n'ait que le strict minimum de contacts avec eux, mais je suis désolé, Sirius, je me dois d'insister pour qu'il retourne là-bas."

Les yeux de Sirius s'enflammèrent à nouveau. "Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tout d'abord, _vous_ ne vous devez d'insister rien du tout. Vous n'avez pas l'autorité, sous n'importe laquelle de vos positions, de me dire de faire quoi que ce soit concernant MON fils. Je suis son gardien légal et magique, PAS vous ! Vous n'êtes rien de plus que le Directeur de son école, et si vous arrivez un jour à vous sortir la tête du cul, un ami et allié possible."

Albus cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton sec et le langage châtié utilisé. "Un tel langage n'est pas nécessaire, mon garçon."

"Je pense qu'il est tout à fait nécessaire parce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre que Harry. Ne. Retournera. Jamais. Chez. Les. Dursley." Il appuya chaque mot en écrasant son doigt sur le bureau.

"La Protection Sanguine..."

"Les Dursley ne sont plus à Privet Drive," l'interrompit Sirius d'une voix brusque.

Albus se figea et examina l'expression intense du visage du jeune sorcier. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Je leur ai donné une nouvelle maison avec de nouvelles protections. Petunia était folle de joie à l'idée de vivre dans la ville de ses rêves et sans Harry," Sirius se renfonça sur son siège avec nonchalance.

"Mais les protections sanguines..."

"Disparaîtront bientôt," compléta Sirius. "Puisque plus personne n'ayant le sang de Lily y réside."

Albus ferma les yeux. "Alors la Protection Sanguine..."

"Est intacte," dit Sirius.

Albus rouvrit les yeux avec choc.

"Remus a traqué le sort dont il avait parlé avec Lily. Il mentionnait que la Protection Sanguine s'éroderait sans une maison où ancrer le sang. Heureusement, Remus a trouvé une bénédiction d'adoption dans le même texte," lui expliqua Sirius. "Nous avons fait le rituel hier puisqu'il devait être réalisé par les femmes de la Maison. La Protection Sanguine de Harry est ancrée par le sang des Black maintenant."

"Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?" demanda Albus, sincèrement irrité que Sirius l'ait laissé croire que la Protection Sanguine avait disparu.

"Non," Sirius agita un doigt sous son nez. "Je voulais voir si vous feriez passer les meilleurs intérêts de Harry en premier et si vous étiez prêt à écouter l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Ah." Albus sentit une vague de dépit le submerger et il tendit la main vers un biscuit au citron puisqu'il n'avait pas de bonbons moldus sur lui. "J'ai bien peur d'avoir échoué à ton test."

"Je ne vous donnerais pas un Troll..." lui dit Sirius.

"Juste un Désolant," soupira Albus en mâchouillant son biscuit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr du meilleur moyen de se rattraper. Il avait été si convaincu que sa solution était la meilleure. D'un côté, il était abattu d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation, mais d'un autre côté, il admirait l'ingénuité de Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient réussi à garantir une vie de famille heureuse à Harry, où il était aimé tout en maintenant sa Protection Sanguine ; ce qu'Albus n'avait pas réussi à faire.

"Si j'étais votre professeur, je vous conseillerais d'arrêter de croire que vous êtes le seul à avoir réponse à tout, ainsi que de partager vos problèmes avec d'autres et écouter leurs avis, et surtout, surtout, reconnaître qu'il y a plus dans la protection d'un enfant que le garder en vie," lui dit sèchement Sirius.

Sirius se releva et s'approcha de la cheminée, où il étudia le blason de la Maison des Black pendant un long moment, laissant à Albus le temps de considérer son conseil. Albus sirota une gorgée de thé pour faire descendre son biscuit.

"Alors comment se passe votre recherche des horcruxes ?" lui demanda soudainement Sirius.

Albus avala son thé de travers et toussa violemment, manquant de s'étouffer. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre et Sirius lui passa un verre d'eau qu'il avait conjuré. Albus but goulûment et soupira de soulagement lorsque le liquide froid apaisa sa gorge douloureuse.

Sirius retourna à son siège. "Quoi que ce soit que vous aimeriez _partager_ à ce sujet ?"

Albus l'étudia du regard en se demandant ce que Sirius savait. Est-ce qu'il savait pour le horcruxe que Harry portait - il avait mentionné qu'ils avaient séjourné dans une clinique...ou ne savait-il que pour le journal que Harry lui avait certainement décrit lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa deuxième année ? Il repensa soudainement au fait que la conversation sur la Protection Sanguine avait été un test auquel il avait échoué. C'était sa seconde chance, réalisa Albus. S'il ne se montrait pas complètement honnête...

"J'ai beaucoup à te dire et ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles," lui dit Albus, d'une voix grave. "Je suis sûr que tu sais pour le journal ?"

Sirius hocha lentement la tête. Il s'installa ensuite plus confortablement, la tête posée sur la main. Son anneau de Patriarche scintilla sous les yeux d'Albus.

"Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su ce que c'était. Un acte si dégoûtant ; une tentative répugnante d'échapper à la mort," dit Albus, à nouveau complètement dégoûté par ce que Tom avait fait. "Je n'en suis pas certain mais je pense que le journal a été créé par accident lors de la mort de Myrtle puisque c'est Tom qui a réveillé le Basilic alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant. Il avait versé tant de sa personnalité dans le journal et lorsqu'il l'a tué, les dommages causés à son âme l'ont déchiré et un des fragments s'est accroché au journal." Il soupira lourdement. "Quant à savoir si Tom était déjà intéressé par les horcruxes ou si c'est cet incident qui a fait naître son intérêt... je pense que lorsqu'il a réalisé que le journal était devenu plus qu'un simple cahier lorsqu'il lui a répondu, ça a attisé sa curiosité et l'a mené à interroger Horace."

"Le vieux Slughorn ?" grimaça Sirius. "Sluggy avait certainement accès à beaucoup de théorie magique grâce à son réseau. S'il ne savait rien des horcruxes, je suis sûr qu'il aurait au moins connu quelqu'un vers qui orienter Tom."

"Et j'ai bien peur que ce soit ce qui s'est passé," lui dit Albus. "Je me suis lancé à la recherche de Horace l'été dernier mais il a refusé de reconnaître avoir eu la moindre conversation à ce sujet. Son comportement révélait une profonde culpabilité." Il sirota son thé. "Je pense qu'une fois que Tom a confirmé ce qu'était devenu le journal, il a arrêté d'écrire dedans, probablement vers le milieu de sa sixième année. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que Tom en a créé d'autres - il ne se serait jamais arrêté à un seul. Il a peut-être voulu en créer trois pour commencer...sept est probablement devenu rapidement son objectif. Il était obsédé par ce chiffre. Combien en a-t-il créé avant sa confrontation avec Harry cette nuit d'Halloween..."

Par Merlin, la Prophétie ! Une autre information vitale qu'il avait gardée secrète pendant si longtemps...devait-il tout lui révéler ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait se contenter de ce que Tom savait déjà...

Son regard se focalisa sur Sirius. "Tom pensait, vois-tu, que Harry était prophétisé le vaincre. Le Mangemort qui a entendu la Prophétie et qui lui l'a rapporté n'en a entendu que le début mais ça a été suffisant pour définir Harry et le jeune Neville comme les seuls candidats potentiels ; c'est pour ça que j'ai incité les deux familles à se cacher."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Vous connaissez la Prophétie complète ?"

"Oui, mais je ne veux pas que Harry en porte le poids à son âge," admit franchement Albus.

Pendant un long moment, Albus pensa que Sirius allait insister et une expression terrifiante de rage apparut brièvement sur le visage de Sirius avant qu'il ne remette en place son masque d'impassibilité, ce qui rendit Albus encore plus anxieux.

"Alors vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre de horcruxes que Voldemort a créé avant d'être réduit à l'état d'esprit ?" Sirius retourna au sujet des horcruxes pour le plus grand soulagement d'Albus.

"Mon intention pour cet été est de commencer à revoir la vie de Tom pour essayer de déterminer quand il a bien pu les créer," admit Albus.

Sirius hocha presque distraitement la tête. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et un autre morceau de parchemin en sortit pour flotter jusqu'à Albus. Il l'attrapa et remercia Merlin d'avoir posé son thé. Regulus Black venait de lui faciliter considérablement la tâche !

"Eh bien, voilà qui est splendide !" s'exclama Albus, fou de joie. "Je peux faire des estimations sur les locations probables en me basant sur cette liste et..."

"Le DDM va former une équipe pour les retrouver et les détruire," l'interrompit calmement Sirius.

Albus releva la tête avec alarme. "Tu...tu as parlé des horcruxes à Bertie?"

"À Bertie, Cornelius et Amelia en des termes très vagues ; je les ai appelés des objets qui empêchent Voldemort de mourir," confirma Sirius, horrifiant complètement Albus. "Bertie a compris de quoi je parlais, bien évidemment ; le DDM a déjà étudié les horcruxes auparavant et sait comment s'en débarrasser. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il va monter une petite équipe. Bill Weasley se joindra à l'équipe pour rembourser la Dette de Vie de sa sœur envers Harry et aussi pour me donner quelqu'un sous mes ordres dans l'équipe. Il sait aussi ce que c'est ; il en a étudié en Égypte."

Les plans d'Albus se défaisaient sous ses yeux. Que Sirius prenne le risque que ces informations soient révélées...

"Toute l'équipe sera sous Serment ; tous seront des Occlumens confirmé," dit Sirius, comme s'il lisait les pensées d'Albus. "Nous l'appelons l'Opération Chasse au Trésor."

Albus reposa le parchemin et regarda Sirius avec déception. "Malgré tout, le risque que cette Opération soit révélée à Voldemort est à présent décuplée. Nous aurions pu la garder secrète et nous en charger nous-même."

"Et combien de temps ça nous aurait pris ?" lui demanda sèchement Sirius. "Je veux que ce soit fini avant que Voldemort retrouve un corps et toutes ses forces. Oui, il y a un risque, mais c'est la spécialité du DDM. Ils sont formés pour." Il s'interrompit. "Tout comme le DJM est maintenant au courant que Voldemort n'est pas mort et qu'il va tenter de revenir. Ils vont commencer à suivre les Mangemorts qui sont restés en liberté faute de preuve."

"Le Magenmagot d'aujourd'hui," réalisa Albus, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. "Cornelius et toi avaient établi les fondations pour miner le pouvoir politique de Tom."

"Ainsi que son pouvoir financier," compléta Sirius.

Albus hocha lentement la tête parce qu'il pouvait déjà voir comment Sirius utiliserait le pouvoir de la Maison des Black et la Maison des Potter pour contrôler le Ministère et le Magenmagot afin de remodeler le monde sorcier - et tout ça pour protéger le garçon que Sirius aimait comme un fils. "Remarquable." Il avait toujours pensé que l'amour était le pouvoir dont Tom ignorait tout.

"Il y a un Conseil de Guerre," lui dit Sirius, "et vous êtes invité à en faire partie. Tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que votre aide et vos conseils seraient les bienvenus. Penelope vous enverra les détails des jours de rendez-vous."

"Je serais ravi d'y assister," dit Albus.

Il pourrait toujours revisiter la vie de Tom, mais apparemment, il n'aurait pas à le faire seul. Il se rappela des remarques mordantes de Sirius concernant la Protection Sanguine et se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que ça, bien qu'il fût toujours inquiet à l'idée qu'une information aussi importante soit connue par tant de personnes.

Albus soupira lourdement. "Je te suggère, par contre, de garder la prochaine information que je vais te donner pour toi." Il soutint le regard curieux de Sirius avec détermination. "La nuit où Tom a attaqué Harry, je crois qu'il a accidentellement créé un autre horcruxe - Harry." Il fit un geste de la main. "J'ai bridé le noyau magique de Harry pour empêcher que le fragment d'âme devienne suffisamment puissant pour prendre le contrôle de son corps. Cela restreint la quantité de pouvoir à laquelle Harry peut consciemment accéder bien qu'il soit capable de passer outre la bride comme nous l'a montré sa maîtrise du sort du Patronus." Il chercha le meilleur moyen de poursuivre mais ne trouva rien. "Pour vaincre Tom, j'ai bien peur que Harry doive mourir aussi."

"Le horcruxe a été détruit à la clinique, bien que Harry pense que sa cicatrice a simplement été nettoyée de toute magie noire. Ils ont retiré votre bride après ça et nous avons travaillé à maîtriser sa nouvelle puissance," lui dit Sirius. "Si vous en voulez la confirmation, vous pouvez écrire à Noshi Blackhawk."

La nouvelle que Harry était purifié de la noirceur de Tom, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de mourir, submergea Albus et lui coupa le souffle ; Harry pourrait vivre, vieillir. Il sentit ses émotions s'emballer ; une énorme vague de soulagement suivie presque immédiatement par une culpabilité oppressante. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à demander conseil à quelqu'un comme Noshi?

"Tu dois me considérer comme un monstre," songea Albus à voix haute, en clignant rapidement des yeux pour retenir des larmes de remords.

"Noshi m'a dit que vous auriez pu tuer Harry cette nuit d'Halloween et que vous ne l'avez pas fait, donc non, je ne pense pas que vous soyez un monstre," lui dit calmement Sirius. "Je ne suis pas très content. Vous auriez pu chercher de l'aide et des conseils, sinon immédiatement, mais au cours des années qui se sont écoulée, et surtout avant l'entrée de Harry à l'école."

Et voilà une fois de plus ; la leçon douloureuse qu'Albus devait partager ses informations et consulter d'autres personnes. Il aurait pu approcher Noshi ; il savait à quel point l'homme était une âme bonne, et un guérisseur renommé qui prenait très au sérieux la notion de confidentialité. Il secoua la tête. "Tu as raison d'être en colère après moi. J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs. La seule mitigation que je peux offrir, c'est que j'ai pensé le protéger en agissant ainsi et que je tiens énormément à lui."

Sirius soupira et se rassit, étudiant songeusement Albus. "Je vous en veux, Albus."

Albus nota immédiatement l'usage de son prénom. C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation que Sirius l'utilisait. Il sentit une pointe d'espoir naître en lui.

"Si Harry avait été enclin à poursuivre les Dursley en justice, et si ça n'aurait pas complètement déséquilibré notre société qui vous considère comme une icône morale, je l'aurais encouragé à vous poursuivre aussi pour mise en danger d'un mineur et négligence," l'informa sèchement Sirius.

Albus tressaillit.

"Vous avez trois positions importantes dans notre société, mais vous avez fait de graves erreurs de jugement en tant que Président Sorcier et en tant que Directeur de Poudlard," continua Sirius. "N'importe qui d'autre aurait démissionné en apprenant que vous avez empêché un homme innocent d'avoir un procès, et pourtant vous et Crouch d'ailleurs, vous en êtes tirés en plaçant tout le blâme sur Bagnold qui est morte et ne peut plus se défendre."

Un autre tressaillement ; il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Sirius agita la main en direction d'Albus. "Vos décisions en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, durant la première année de Harry, sinon sa seconde, aurait aussi dû se solder par un renvoi." Il étudia Albus de ses yeux gris et durs. "Là encore, un homme noble aurait démissionné." Il se renfonça sur son siège. "Pourtant, je ne peux pas nier que si Voldemort tente effectivement de revenir, si vous n'êtes pas le Directeur de Poudlard, il considérera l'école comme vulnérable et je ne peux donc pas vous demander de faire ce qui serait noble pour rembourser tout ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry."

Albus soupira de soulagement.

"Et je ne suis pas le principal intéressé," poursuivit Sirius. "Harry pense que vous tenez à lui et je...j'ai essayé de maintenir cette impression tout en lui expliquant vos actions ou plutôt vos inactions lorsqu'il s'est questionné à ce sujet - comme par exemple votre décision de ne pas aller le voir après l'avoir placé chez les Dursley. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il vous a déjà pardonné. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est bien trop clément à cause de la faible estime de lui que la vie chez les Dursley lui a laissé. Mais il a trop peu de personnes dans sa vie pour qui il croit être important et je ne le priverais pas d'une de ces personnes."

"Je lui offrirais mes plus plates excuses," lui dit rapidement Albus.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Comprenez bien ceci, Albus ; Harry est sous ma protection maintenant. Vous ne prenez plus aucune décision concernant sa demeure, sa vie et son futur. Je ne pense pas que les prophéties soient écrites dans la pierre. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour détruire Voldemort afin que Harry n'ait plus jamais à l'affronter. Si vous êtes sur mon chemin, je me moque à quel point vous êtes puissants, nous en viendrons aux baguettes."

Albus se hérissa légèrement au ton de sa voix mais il savait que Sirius en pensait chaque mot et qu'il était capable de tenir parole. Albus était certes plus puissant mais Sirius avait fait preuve d'une ruse qui avait complètement détruits tous les plans d'Albus en moins d'un mois. "Je te promets de collaborer avec toi, Sirius, et de faire de mon mieux pour partager mes connaissances et plus écouter les autres."

Sirius souffla et l'expression de son visage indiquait clairement qu'il ne le croirait que lorsqu'il le verrait alors qu'il se levait. "Je dois retourner auprès de Harry et je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui." Il fit un geste de la main vers le rapport compilé par Alastor et Amelia posé sur le bureau tout en rangeant le parchemin concernant les horcruxes dans un tiroir. "Cette copie est à vous."

Albus ravala le besoin de demander à voir Harry, son désir de savoir où se trouvait Harry pour pouvoir le surveiller. Il attrapa le rapport et laissa Sirius l'escorter jusqu'à la cheminée. Ils échangèrent de brefs adieux avant qu'Albus n'entre dans les flammes.

Il sortit de la cheminée de son bureau à Poudlard et Fawkes chantonna un bienvenu réconfortant. Il posa le rapport sur son bureau, ses doigts l'effleurant songeusement. Il se demanda s'il oserait le lire et sut qu'il le ferait. Il avait été un Gryffondor autrefois et il n'était que justice qu'il découvre les conséquences de ses décisions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à tous ses instruments de surveillance et agita la main pour tous les éteindre, sauf celui monitorant la force vitale de Harry.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer les terres du château, laissant la familiarité de l'école l'apaiser. Ses plans avaient été réduits en cendres, considéra-t-il avec cynisme. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on avait à faire aux Maraudeurs, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Remus avait participé à tout ça et qu'il continuerait à le faire. Ce groupe avait le meilleur de leur génération, à l'exception de Pettigrew qui avait eu tendance à être paresseux - et leur génération avait été exceptionnelle : Severus, Lily, Alice - tant de formidables sorciers et sorcières.

Il était facile de voir le plan de Sirius après la séance du Magenmagot ; il avait l'intention de stopper la seconde prise de pouvoir de Tom avant même qu'elle ne commence. Le DDM s'occuperait des horcruxes, le DJM des Mangemorts, et le Ministère et le Magenmagot remodèleraient le paysage politique et financier, le rendant hostile à Tom, réduisant le nombre de ses partisans, lui compliquant la tâche pour recruter de nouveaux Mangemorts. C'était un bon plan, malgré l'inquiétude persistante d'Albus qu'il impliquait bien trop de personnes.

Mais Albus se sentait presque à la dérive - il ne tenait plus la barre et était réduit à n'être qu'un passager. Oh, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il contribuerait - surtout dans la chasse aux horcruxes et en politique (il avait une certaine influence sur le côté de la Lumière) - et il ne faisait aucun doute que son expertise serait indispensable mais...il soupira lourdement.

Il se sentait si _vieux_.

Inutile.

Fawkes chantonna et s'envola de sa perche pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Albus. Albus caressa tendrement la tête de son ami, reconnaissant de son soutien inébranlable.

Le plan de Sirius gardait aussi Harry loin du champ de bataille, se dit paresseusement Albus, ou en tout cas, essayait de garder Harry loin du champ de bataille. Mais Albus pensait que Sirius avait tort au sujet de la prophétie. Lui-même n'avait jamais été un fan de Divination avant d'être le témoin de la prophétie de Sybill et il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Sirius mais au final, ça n'avait aucune importance parce que _Tom_ croyait à la prophétie. Alors, non; Albus n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Harry devrait à nouveau affronter Tom.

 _Mais_ , Harry n'avait plus à mourir; Albus n'avait pas besoin de modeler le garçon pour qu'il sacrifie sa propre vie. Il n'avait pas à espérer alors qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que Tom choisisse d'utiliser le sang de Harry pour se créer un corps, créant ainsi une ancre pour que Harry ait une chance infime de revenir d'entre les morts. Son soulagement le faisait trembler. Ça avait été la partie de son plan qu'Albus avait détesté; toujours détesté. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas à manipuler le garçon comme ça, qu'un tel crime ne serait pas ajouté à ceux pesant déjà sur son âme - _ArianaGellert_ \- lui ôtait un poids des épaules.

Il pinça les lèvres.

Le problème c'était que si Harry n'avait pas besoin de mourir alors il devrait affronter Tom et lui tenir tête sinon le vaincre. Albus n'avait jamais prévu ce scénario. Harry était un étudiant doué en DCFM - surdoué même - mais à part ça, Albus n'avait jamais vu la nécessité de lui offrir des entraînements ou des connaissances supplémentaires. En fait, Albus aurait refusé de telles mesures si Harry lui les avait demandés, parce que lorsqu'il aurait découvert qu'il devrait mourir, le fait qu'Albus ne lui ait donner aucun moyen de survie aurait montré à quel point Albus _pensait_ que Harry devait mourir. Que Harry manque de confiance en lui à cause des Dursley n'aurait fait que lui faciliter la tâche, bien qu'Albus n'avait pas _planifié_ ça et qu'il n'avait sincèrement jamais réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas que froids avec Harry.

Albus soupira.

Severus l'avait informé que la Marque des Ténèbres s'assombrissait. Harry se retrouverait face à Tom plus tôt que tard. Et Harry avait besoin d'entraînement - probablement plus que Sirius ne le permettrait s'il découvrait la raison de cette nécessité. Mais le noyau magique de Harry n'était-il pas débridé ? Albus se rappelait à quel point Harry avait été puissant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple bébé - tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient entendu James se vanter que Harry s'était transformé en chiot alors qu'il n'avait que quatre mois. Harry était un sorcier puissant et il aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne cette puissance - quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui - quelqu'un comme Albus.

Il sourit.

Il ferait tout son possible pour entraîner Harry à combattre Tom et il le ferait sous prétexte d'aider Harry à contrôler sa puissance afin que Sirius ne redoute pas l'idée qu'il force Harry à affronter Tom. Il sentit une pointe de satisfaction enfler en lui. Il poussa légèrement Fawkes pour qu'il retourne à sa perche, et retourna lui-même à son bureau pour commencer à planifier l'éducation de Harry mais se figea à la vue du rapport.

Le parchemin portait le sceau du Ministère. Il contenait la vérité sur les souffrances causées à Harry à cause des décisions qu' _Albus_ avait prises. Mais il avait besoin de le lire ; il avait besoin de comprendre les dommages occasionnés à la confiance de Harry pour savoir ce qui devrait être fait pour corriger ça.

Albus s'assit à bureau, rassembla tout son courage et ouvrit le rapport.

"Oh, Harry...mon pauvre garçon."

* * *

 **(1) (Moaning) Myrtle: Mimi (Geignarde)**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	22. Monter l'Équipe Pronglet: Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 22 -**

Severus Snape était très fier de son comportement qui était la définition même de Serpentard. Il n'était peut-être qu'un Sang-Mêlé mais il avait les manières des Sang-Purs que sa mère lui avait inculqué et la ruse nécessaire pour interagir avec son Moldu de père, qui avait été intolérant et bigot. Même ses comportements moins Serpentard - comme se moquer ouvertement des Gryffondors et plus spécifiquement du Survivant, maintenir un favoritisme flagrant - étaient des choix pris pour un but Serpentard. Cependant, assis devant sa radio, à écouter le rapport de la session du Magenmagot, le masque calme de Serpentard de Severus était complètement détruit - son seul réconfort c'était qu'il était seul, sans personne pour voir à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle (les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire pendante, le visage blanc comme un linge à l'exception des deux tâches rouges sur ses joues trahissant sa rage) alors qu'il absorbait les nouvelles choquantes qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Sirius Black_ était Lord Black. Black ! Potter était Lord Potter ; il avait été adopté par Black, et était maintenant l'Héritier de la Maison des Black. L'Alliance entre les Longbottom et les Potter était renouvelée. C'était un coup dur après l'autre alors que la stupide commentatrice parlait d'à quel point Black avait été sexy en pantalon de cuir et n'était-ce pas dommage que Potter ne l'ait pas accompagné.

Il agita sa baguette dans un geste qui ressemblait à un doigt d'honneur Moldu (son père avait été un homme vulgaire) et éteignit la machine infernale. Ces nouvelles le laissant horrifié alors qu'il se rappelait de l'avertissement de Lucius.

Severus renifla et commença à faire les cent pas dans ses quartiers de Poudlard. Black ayant invoqué un Jugement et privé les LeStrange de leur magie pour avoir porté la Marque des Ténèbres, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Lucius s'était incliné devant Black. Le Patriarche de la Maison des Malfoy était un survivant avant tout, un véritable Serpentard, capable de se tirer de n'importe quelle situation difficile. Ce serait humiliant pour Lucius de se plier à la volonté de Sirius Black mais il le ferait si ça lui permettait de garder sa magie.

Et il y avait la révélation accidentelle que Lucius connaissait les origines du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui était très intéressant ; Lucius les trouvait clairement insatisfaisantes. Severus avait appris la vérité de la bouche d'Albus après qu'il soit devenu un espion et il trouvait toujours ça très drôle que les Sang-Purs qui se prosternaient aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient aucune idée que ses origines étaient plus proches de celles de Severus que des leurs.

Le minuscule sourire de Severus s'effaça. Lucius était désormais aligné avec Black - et Potter ! - et œuvrerait avec lui contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une évidence même si le message lui avait été transmis de telle façon que Lucius pourrait nier si Severus le mentionnait un jour au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas qu'il le ferait. Severus était très fier du fait que sa propre allégeance était aussi bien dissimulée. Les anciens Mangemorts pensaient qu'il était leur espion dans la Lumière et Albus pensait qu'il était son espion dans les Ténèbres. En vérité, Severus n'avait qu'une seule allégeance...

Lily Elizabeth Evans.

Il s'approcha du petit bar et se servit un verre de Scotch vieux de vingt ans. Élevé dans le monde Moldu, il préférait le Scotch à ce fichu Ogden que le monde Sorcier aimait tant. Il vida son verre d'une seule gorgée, savourant la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Lily avait été sa seule amie lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ; la seule à ignorer ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu pour voir le garçon intelligent et trop sérieux dissimulé au plus profond de lui. Il avait adoré être celui lui ayant fait découvrir le monde Sorcier et il avait savouré son affection innocente pour lui.

Tout s'était effondré à cause de Poudlard. De nombreuses façons, il regrettait avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cette école. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés par leur loyauté à leurs Maisons, s'il avait étudié à la maison comme feu sa mère l'avait souhaité, évitant de ce fait l'influence de ceux prêts à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Mais il avait accepté depuis longtemps que c'était de sa faute si leur amitié avait touché à sa fin.

L'été avant leur cinquième année, il lui avait demandé de prétendre ne plus être son amie parce que le reste des Serpentard faisait pression sur lui pour qu'il se conforme à leurs préjudices, et avec l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus n'avait aucun doute qu'il souffrirait s'il ne s'y pliait pas. Lily avait été compréhensive et avait accepté. Mais il avait bien vu, au cours de l'année, alors qu'il ne la défendait pas des commentaires de ses camarades mais qu'il prétendait être d'accord avec eux à la place, alors qu'il se contentait de regarder sans intervenir alors que les filles de Serpentard lui lançaient des sorts (bien que Lily se défendait splendidement), que sa patience et sa compréhension s'érodaient. Elles disparurent complètement lorsqu'il la traita de Sang-de-Bourbe.

La honte lui brûla à nouveau les joues alors que ce souvenir lui revenait en tête ; James Potter lui mettant la tête à l'envers pour l'humilier et Lily prenant la défense de Severus et sa réaction brutale...il ne l'avait pas pensé. Il n'avait _jamais_ pensé ça d'elle.

Mais le mal avait été fait et lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui présenter ses excuses, elle lui avait dit qu'elle en avait assez. Il avait clairement fait son choix et elle voulait qu'il reste loin d'elle. Il l'avait laissé seule à Poudlard, convaincu qu'ils auraient tout l'été pour se réconcilier mais à la place, il avait passé l'été à se morfondre après que Lily ait refusé de le voir lorsqu'il s'était présenté sur le seuil de sa maison Moldue, demandant à sa sœur de lui dire de partir, ce que Petunia avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire.

Dans sa colère, il avait blâmé les Maraudeurs pour la fin de son amitié avec Lily. Il avait passé le reste de l'été à comploter. Lorsqu'il était retourné à Poudlard, il avait entendu Regulus Black raconter à son ami Mathias Flint la fugue de son frère parce que leur mère avait finalement perdu la tête et battu Black presque à mort. Ça avait été l'appât parfait pour son piège. Il avait facilement provoqué Black jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui parle du Saule Cogneur et la nuit de la pleine lune, il avait mis en exécution son plan de tuer le loup-garou et faire expulser Black, laissant Potter seul et vulnérable.

Sauf qu'il s'était trompé, supposant que le tempérament calme de Lupin serait toujours le même dans son corps de loup alors que ce n'était pas le cas ; que Lupin serait une proie facile. Le loup-garou qu'il avait aperçu avait été enragé et féroce et l'avait fait mourir de peur. Lorsque Potter était apparu pour le sauver, Severus lui en avait été reconnaissant et il avait été si enragé de lui être reconnaissant qu'il aurait pu détruire tout Préaulard. Et ensuite, pour en rajouter une couche, le _fichu_ Albus Dumbledore avait lu en lui, lui avait interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre contre le loup-garou, et avait refusé de punir sévèrement les Gryffondors ; quelques heures de colle et une interdiction de jouer au Quidditch pour Black et rien, _rien du tout_ pour Potter et Lupin.

Le pire, cependant, c'était quand Lily avait finalement cédé et commencé à sortir avec Potter à la fin de leur sixième année !

Severus avait volontairement rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres après ça, prenant la Marque durant l'été en tuant un pauvre Moldu qui avait déjà été torturé presque à mort par Mulciber Senior et qui ne s'était pas défendu lorsque Severus avait levé sa baguette et prétendu que c'était son père. Ce meurtre ne l'avait pas dérangé à l'époque - il avait, après tout, prévu de tuer Lupin (aux yeux de Severus, les loups-garous étaient des créatures qui devraient être exécutées dès leur découverte et ce, quoi que qui que ce soit - _Dumbledore_ \- en dise) - mais lorsqu'il avait vieilli et était devenu plus sage, il avait commencé à regretter ce meurtre, comprenant mieux le péché qui tâchait désormais son âme.

En y repensant, il était reconnaissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait apprécié ses talents en potions au point qu'il soit dispensé des attaques sur Moldus et combats entre sorciers habituels. Dans sa stupidité, il avait regretté ne pas pouvoir prendre part à ces actions, convaincu qu'il manquait de servir complètement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis il avait entendu le début d'une prophétie. Il avait couru, couru jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

* * *

 _Severus s'agenouilla et embrassa le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Mon Lord, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous soyons seuls."_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixa de ses yeux rouges et Severus ressentit une profonde douleur dans sa tête. Il tressaillit lorsque la douleur disparut soudainement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la pièce._

 _"Maintenant relève-toi et dis-moi, Severus, qu'as-tu entendu ?" lui demanda calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Severus se remit debout et inclina respectueusement la tête. "Dumbledore avait un entretien avec une femme pour le poste de professeur de Divination et elle a fait une prophétie... 'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié...il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois...'," il s'interrompit et reprit son souffle, "malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre avant que le barman ne me force à partir."_

 _"Je vois." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et commença à tourner silencieusement autour de Severus._

 _Severus déglutit difficilement. N'avait-il pas fait son devoir ? Son Seigneur n'était-il pas content de lui ?_

 _"Crois-tu aux prophéties, mon cher Severus ?" lui demanda soudainement le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Sous l'effet de la peur, il dût déglutir une fois de plus avant de pouvoir répondre. "En toute honnêteté, non, Maître."_

 _"Alors pourquoi une telle précipitation à me transmettre cette information ?"_

 _Comme s'il avait été poignardé, Severus réalisa soudainement que sa hâte pouvait sous-entendre qu'il pensait qu'allait naître quelqu'un capable de vaincre son Maître. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse._

 _"Je souhaitais tout simplement vous informer que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait entendu une telle chose et qu'il se pourrait qu'il y croie," dit rapidement Severus avant d'incliner à nouveau la tête._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire glacial. "Ce serait bien la première fois. Lui et moi n'avons jamais prêté foi aux caprices des feuilles de thé et aux prédictions ennuyeuses des cartes de tarots." Il retourna à son trône, sa robe flottant autour de lui avant qu'il ne s'assoie. "Mais tout de même, il y en a qui risque d'y croire et il vaudrait mieux garder cette...idiotie en tête." Ses yeux rouges croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Severus. "Bon travail, Severus. Tu seras récompensé en temps voulu."_

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Severus avait lu les faire-part de naissance de Ste Mangouste et réalisé que l'un des bébés naît fin juillet était le fils de Lily. Severus avait essayé de ne pas y penser, de se dire que l'enfant était aussi la progéniture de James Potter et qu'il se moquait de ce qui lui arriverait, de ce qui arriverait à Lily. Il avait été inquiet, cependant, bien conscient des dépravations dans lesquelles les autres Mangemorts s'engageaient ; la cruauté dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable face à ses ennemis. Puis Severus avait été invité à dîner avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; un immense honneur...

* * *

 _"Je suis sûr que tu as vu les faire-part de naissance, Severus," lui demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque le repas fut fini._

 _"En effet, Maître," admit Severus, bien conscient que deux enfants remplissaient les conditions de la prophétie ; les deux étaient nés fin juillet, de parents ayant défié son Maître._

 _"J'ai été informé que Dumbledore rend régulièrement visite aux deux familles," renifla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Il a clairement cédé à la sénilité s'il place ses espoirs dans quelque chose d'aussi piètre qu'une prophétie."_

 _"Il est désespéré, Maître," lui répondit sincèrement Severus. "Vous prenez un peu plus l'avantage chaque jour."_

 _"Oui," marmonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Il est désespéré, et les hommes désespérés font des choses désespérées." Il fit apparaître deux verres de cognac et en tendit un à Severus. "Je pense que Dumbledore va essayer d'utiliser l'un des bébés contre moi. J'ai besoin d'un espion pour déterminer lequel." Il fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre et plongea son regard rouge dans celui de Severus. "Tu étais autrefois ami avec la femme du Traître au Sang Potter ?"_

 _"À ma plus grande honte, nous avons grandi dans le même voisinage," l'informa Severus, bien conscient que ça serait de la folie de mentir à cet homme._

 _"Tu es conscient que Dumbledore sait que c'est toi qui a entendu la prophétie ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit un sourire menaçant alors que Severus hochait brusquement la tête. "Le poste de professeur de Potions de Poudlard va bientôt se libérer. Tu vas postuler pour cet emploi et durant ton entretien avec Dumbledore, tu lui demanderas le Sanctuaire des murs de Poudlard, empli de remords depuis que tu as réalisé que tu as mis le fils de ton amie d'enfance en danger en m'informant de la prophétie. Tu diras au vieux fou que tu ne veux plus me servir."_

 _"Maître..." hésita Severus. "Il saura ! Je ne peux pas..."_

 _"Tu le feras, Severus," lui dit sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "D'ici là, tu apprendras l'Occlumancie avec Bellatrix. Cela dissimulera tes pensées et ta véritable allégeance. Tu prendras place dans sa bande de Traîtres au Sang et me rapportera tout, surtout en ce qui concerne la prophétie."_

* * *

Il avait accepté - qu'aurait-il bien pu faire d'autre ?

C'était devenu son salut.

Apprendre l'Occlumancie avait été difficile mais parcourir ses souvenirs alors que Bellatrix se moquait cruellement de son enfance et de son amitié avec Lily l'avait fait douter de son choix de vie. Et lorsqu'il avait assisté à son entretien, pleurant des larmes de crocodiles sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, il doutait de son allégeance et était soulagé que son Occlumancie empêche aussi bien Dumbledore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

L'ordre de Dumbledore de devenir un espion avait été approuvé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait ri lorsque Severus lui avait rapporté la conversation.

 _"Laisse-le croire que tu es à lui," sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "mais toi et moi savons que tu seras toujours à moi."_

La Marque des Ténèbres avait brûlé pendant des jours après ça ; le rappel subtil du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il lui appartenait.

Et au fil des mois, alors que Severus passait de plus en plus de temps avec Dumbledore, avec les autres professeurs de Poudlard, et de moins en moins de temps avec les Mangemorts ; alors qu'il voyait les visages dévastés des enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents ou leurs familles à cause de la soif de pouvoir et de sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était devenu de moins en moins attiré par sa propre identité de Mangemort.

Il s'était épanoui dans son rôle d'espion à la place. L'espionnage lui était venu naturellement et il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il occupait une position de pouvoir dans les deux camps. Il décidait quels plans étaient partagés ; qui vivait et qui mourait d'une certaine façon. Il contrôlait des informations vitales - pas toutes mais certaines. Il savourait secrètement sa position.

Mais les évènements d'Halloween quatre-vingt-un avait mis un terme à sa folie (et ça avait été une folie, il pouvait le voir maintenant) ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé pour l'informer de son plan d'attaquer les Potter puisqu'il avait besoin d'un enfant pour accomplir un rituel et pourquoi ne pas utiliser celui prophétisé à le vaincre? Severus avait presque paniqué, mais avait gardé son calme et demandé Lily en récompense dans l'espoir de la sauver - son mari et son enfant n'avaient aucune importance mais Lily...

Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle mourrait en essayant de sauver de son fils. Il aurait dû savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne choisirait pas de la stupéfixer s'il pouvait la tuer.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait mené le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux Potter ; à Lily. Il avait signé leur arrêt de mort en informant le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la prophétie. Après cette nuit-là, Dumbledore s'était servi de sa culpabilité pour le forcer à promettre qu'il aiderait son fils. Severus détestait avoir fait cette promesse par faiblesse. Ça l'avait aidé à convaincre Dumbledore que Severus travaillait pour la Lumière, mais Potter n'en était pas la raison ; sa promesse n'en était pas la raison.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Lily et pour ça, il allait payer ; Severus avait toujours été à Lily malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait été que brièvement à lui, et il vengerait sa mort en s'assurant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombe à son tour. Protéger Potter était nécessaire pour que ça arrive ; c'était _ça_ la seule raison pour laquelle il protégeait le garçon.

Severus se versa un autre verre de whisky.

La vérité, c'était qu'il voudrait toujours échanger le Morveux-Qui-A-Survécu pour la Mère-Qui-Est-Morte ; Harry Potter pour Lily Evans. Que Lily le haïsse pour ça, qu'elle le maudisse de penser ça...il soupira lourdement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de haïr l'enfant pour qui Lily avait donné sa vie, persuadé au plus profond de lui que si Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé, que s'il n'était jamais né, Lily n'aurait jamais été menacée, qu'elle ne serait jamais morte.

Sa haine était exacerbée par le fait que Harry Potter était un James miniature (sauf pour les yeux de Lily qui le fixaient toujours avec accusation) ; bien trop Gryffondor ; bien trop arrogant, sans le moindre intérêt pour les règles et l'autorité ; bien trop...trop...

Maigre.

Et petit.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'envisagerait même pas que le Directeur puisse avoir raison de dire que Potter n'était pas pourri-gâté. Bien sûr, Black remédierait à ça bien assez tôt, songea sombrement Severus.

Un 'pop' l'informa de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison.

"Quoi ?"

"Professeur Dumbledore demander que les Directeurs de Maisons venir directement dans son bureau."

"Très bien." Severus reposa son verre avec un claquement sec, se lança un sort rafraîchissant l'haleine et sortit de ses quartiers. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le vieux fou voulait parler de la nouvelle position de Black.

Black allait être insupportable. Severus renifla. 'Allait être', vraiment ? Black était déjà insupportable ; il l'avait toujours été.

Il fut le dernier à arriver et il se glissa sur la chaise restante, à côté d'une Poppy qui semblait très irritée. Un coup d'œil à ses autres collègues lui indiqua qu'ils étaient tout aussi content que lui d'être là.

Albus semblait ne pas voir leur irritation ; il était assis derrière son bureau, avec une liasse de parchemins posées devant lui.

"Merci à tous d'être venus aussi rapidement," leur dit Albus. "Je vous ai convoqué pour deux raisons mais elles concernent toutes deux Harry Potter."

"Si c'est pour nous informer que Sirius Black est Lord Black," l'interrompit Filius, "je pense que nous sommes déjà tous au courant - la radio ne parle que de ça."

"D'une certaine façon oui, mais d'une autre non." Albus leva une main ridée et tâchée. "Laissez-moi vous expliquer. J'ai eu un entretien avec Sirius cet après-midi, après la session du Magenmagot. Comme vous l'avez certainement entendu, il a déjà pris la garde de Harry Potter." Son visage se défit et Severus ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude en voyant à quel point Albus semblait soudainement vieux. "La raison pour laquelle la garde de Harry lui a immédiatement été accordée se trouve dans ce document." Il tapota la liasse de parchemin. "C'est un rapport compilé par Amelia Bones et Alastor Moody sur la vie de Harry avec son oncle et sa tante. Le rapport conclut que l'environnement de Harry était abusif et recommande le retrait immédiat de Harry."

"Par Merlin !" marmonna Filius, choqué.

Minerva se hérissa avec colère à côté de Filius. "Je vous l'avais dit !" tempêta-t-elle, son accent écossais proéminent sous l'effet de la colère. "Je vous l'avais dit qu'ils étaient la pire sorte de Moldus ! Mais est-ce que vous m'avez écouté ? Non !"

Severus fut surpris par sa férocité.

"Il ne m'a jamais écouté non plus!" cracha Poppy. "Chaque année je vous ai informé que le garçon souffrait de malnutrition et montrait des signes de négligence physique ; que sa croissance était interrompue et que sa santé était inquiétante ; et chaque année, Albus, vous m'avez ignoré avec ce qui était clairement des promesses vides !"

Albus ne se défendit pas. "Vous pouvez me disputer autant que vous le voulez, Minerva, Poppy. Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir écouté, convaincu que j'étais d'avoir raison. Je me suis horriblement trompé."

Si ça avait été qui que ce soit d'autre que Potter, Severus aurait été amusé par la culpabilité piteuse d'Albus. Le Directeur ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour les dommages causés à son chouchou ; c'était Albus qui l'avait placé avec sa tante et choisi d'ignorer tous les signes d'abus.

Pomona s'éclaircit la gorge. "Que lui a fait sa famille, plus spécifiquement ?"

"En général, la plupart des abus étaient verbaux. Il n'était jamais appelé par son nom mais qualifié de 'Monstre' ou appelé 'Garçon' ou d'autres termes injurieux. Il s'entendait régulièrement dire qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour eux. Physiquement, il s'est retrouvé accablé de corvées dès son plus jeune âge, des corvées qui n'étaient pas de son âge ou dangereuses pour un enfant. Il a reçu des gifles et s'est fait lancé des objets dessus lorsqu'il était petit mais a apparemment appris à les esquiver avant ses six ans."

"Voilà qui explique ses talents d'Attrapeur," commenta mesquinement Severus.

Minerva lui lança un regard noir.

"Continuez, Albus," lui dit Pomona d'une voix brusque. "Si nous voulons aider cet enfant, alors nous devons savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation."

"Il s'est régulièrement vu privé de nourriture et lorsqu'il était nourri, ce n'était jamais en quantité suffisante. À part ça...son cousin le harcelait violemment, le blessant gravement au moins deux fois bien que sa magie l'ait souvent soigné. Financièrement, il était négligé ; des vêtements de seconde main, pas de jouets, les seuls livres qu'il avait étaient le strict minimum pour l'école, pas de cadeaux. Il a dormi dans un placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ses onze ans, avant qu'il ne reçoive la plus petite des chambres de la maison." Albus soupira lourdement. "C'est probablement dû à sa première lettre de Poudlard. Les abus ont aussi diminué après que Hagrid ait été le chercher, bien qu'ils aient réemergés sous une forme ou une chaque été."

"Par Merlin !" répéta Filius. "Comment ont-ils osé !"

"Ils ont osé parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre raison de croire qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit !" tempêta Minerva. "Vous n'avez jamais pris de ses nouvelles, Albus ! Pas une seule fois ! Tous ceux qui connaissaient ses parents ont été écartés pour sa propre sécurité et regardez le résultat ! Il n'a jamais été en sécurité !"

"Arabella Figg était placée à proximité et avait pour instruction de veiller sur lui. Je lui ai parlé après lu le rapport puisque je me demandais comment elle avait bien pu manquer tout ça," se défendit Albus. "Malheureusement, nous nous sommes mal compris puisqu'elle pensait que j'étais bien conscient de tout ce que sa famille lui faisait alors que je pensais simplement qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas mais qu'ils le toléraient et jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils le maltraitaient !"

"Est-ce que ça a la moindre importance ?" demanda Severus avec impatience. Il épousseta sa robe. "Alors le garçon a été maltraité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait mériter un traitement spécial..."

"Ça mérite le même traitement que pour tous les autres enfants maltraités étudiant dans cette école ! Nous discutons toujours de la meilleure approche à prendre avec des enfants maltraités !" le reprit sèchement Pomona. "Vous oubliez que la majorité de ces enfants finissent dans ma Maison !"

Elle avait raison ; la plupart des enfants maltraités étaient répartis à Poufsouffle, où ils recevaient l'affection et l'amitié qu'ils désiraient ; la sécurité et la stabilité dont leur magie avait besoin pour évoluer. Cependant, les enfants maltraités qui gardaient un caractère fort étaient généralement répartis à Serpentard puisque la ruse et la sournoiserie étaient certainement nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent survivre aux abus.

Severus refusait de compatir ou avoir pitié de Potter. De nombreux enfants étaient encore plus maltraité que Potter et sa propre enfance n'avait certainement pas été une partie de plaisir. Non, Potter avait peut-être désormais des raisons pour certains de ses traits les plus irritant, y compris son manque de respect envers les figures d'autorité, mais il était toujours un sale gosse détestable.

"Et les autres finissent dans la mienne !" répliqua Severus. "Ce que je voulais dire c'est, pourquoi parlons-nous de cela au beau milieu des vacances alors que ce devrait plutôt être à l'ordre du jour de la réunion de pré-rentrée, durant laquelle nous discutons généralement de ces cas !"

"Peut-être que si je pouvais finir, vous découvririez tous la raison de cette conversation, Severus," répondit sèchement Albus.

Tout le monde, y compris Severus, gigota, mal à l'aise de s'être fait reprendre.

"Tout d'abord, Severus a raison en disant que nous discuterons de l'approche éducative de Harry à la réunion de pré-rentrée," dit Albus, "cependant, il y a des soucis médicaux dont nous devons discuter immédiatement. Réalisant qu'il avait été maltraité, Sirius a pris Harry avec lui à la Valley Clinic, aux États-Unis. Ils ont soigné la plupart des conséquences physiques des abus et je pense qu'ils ont soigné aussi certains de ces soucis émotionnels. Ils ont aussi ôté une bride que j'avais placé sur la magie de Harry à cause de sa cicatrice. Harry a vu ses pouvoirs augmenter considérablement et devra réapprendre à les contrôler avant la rentrée."

"Je vais envoyer un hibou pour proposer mes services en Sortilèges," dit immédiatement Filius.

"Je suis déjà impliquée pour la Métamorphose," dit froidement Minerva à Albus.

Albus haussa les sourcils. "Je vois. Je me demandais, au vu des notifications Potter, si vous saviez que Sirius était Lord Black et tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais espéré que vous m'en parleriez."

Minerva renifla. "J'avais espéré que vous ayez utilisé un minimum de bon sens dans le placement de Harry. Apparemment, nous avons tous les deux étés déçus."

Severus échangea un coup d'œil perturbé avec Pomona en voyant les regards noirs que se lançaient le Directeur et son adjointe.

"Albus." Ce fut Poppy qui rompit le silence. "Je suppose que vous voulez que j'écrive à la Clinique pour recevoir un compte-rendu complet de son dossier médical ?"

"Oui, Poppy. Le Guérisseur de Harry était Noshi Blackhawk ; Sirius nous a donné l'autorisation de le contacter," confirma Albus. Il ajusta sa position et posa ses mains sur la liasse de parchemins. "La seconde raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué, c'est parce que Sirius a émis des inquiétudes quant aux standards et à la sécurité de l'école. Il m'a indiqué que de ce fait, il avait envisagé de retirer Harry de l'école."

Severus renifla. "S'il veut retirer le sale jeune, qu'il le fasse !"

"Severus, ne soyez pas absurde !" répliqua Filius avant qu'Albus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "Outre les dommages terribles causés à notre réputation si un tel évènement venait à se produire, là où Potter ira, nombre le suivront ! Nous aurions de la chance d'avoir encore suffisamment d'élèves pour nous appeler une école !"

"Et là est le cœur du problème," dit Albus. "J'aimerais entendre vos avis et vos idées sur la meilleure façon d'améliorer la situation. J'ai déjà décidé d'inviter notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Alastor Moody, à s'installer au château pour le reste de l'été afin de faire une révision complètement des mesures de sécurité entourant l'école et les terres du château."

"Bon, c'est déjà un début," dit Pomona, en ajustant sa robe. "Personnellement, j'aimerais que quelque chose soit fait concernant Binns !"

"Son sujet ainsi que plusieurs autres ne donnent jamais de bons résultats aux BUSEs et devraient être révisés," approuva Minerva. "La Divination devrait être abandonnée et l'Étude des Moldus doit être complètement révisée."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Filius. "J'ajouterai aussi que Potions est aussi une classe à revoir. Nombre de mes élèves emploient un tuteur durant l'été pour pallier aux déficits dans leur études."

Severus lui lança un regard noir. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la plupart d'entre eux sont des idiots qui ne comprennent rien aux potions !"

"Peut-être que si vous leur enseigniez au lieu de les harceler, les choses seraient différentes !" riposta Minerva.

"Et peut-être que..."

"Assez !" cria Albus. "Nous ne sommes pas là pour critiquer les méthodes d'enseignement de nos collègues." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Si vous n'avez pas d'autres idées ?"

Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

"Alors je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes les autres idées que vous pourriez avoir," leur dit rapidement Albus. "Severus, si vous voulez bien rester un moment, je vous prie."

Les autres quittèrent la pièce l'un après l'autre, bien que Minerva s'attarda brièvement et attendit qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux trois.

"Saviez-vous, Albus, que j'avais été considérée comme l'une des gardiennes légales potentielles par Lily et James ?" lui demanda sèchement Minerva.

Albus soupira et hocha sombrement la tête. "Je le savais mais il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de vous en informer, Minerva, parce que le testament avait disparu et que votre position était faible. Et bien que vous m'ayez prévenu au sujet des Dursley, vous avez fini par concéder avant notre départ qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste là."

Et pour la toute première fois, Severus vit une expression dévastée apparaître sur le visage de Minerva. "À ma plus grande honte, je l'ai fait, Albus, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais." Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'Albus ne puisse répondre.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce pendant un long moment, Albus semblant complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Ah, Severus, mes excuses pour ma distraction," lui dit Albus, en mettant clairement de côté ce qui l'avait distrait. "Je dois vous informer que Sirius a connaissance de l'existence de la prophétie et qu'il sait que Voldemort va revenir."

"Vous l'en avez informé ?" bafouilla Severus, en perdant son calme pour la seconde fois de la journée.

"Il était conscient du retour de Voldemort, et en y repensant, je pense qu'il savait pour la prophétie puisqu'il n'a pas insisté sur le sujet," lui dit Albus. "Sirius a préparé un plan pour vaincre Voldemort et je lui ai dit que nous collaborerions avec lui."

Severus sentit ses lèvres se retrousser avec dégoût.

"De plus, il est plus important que jamais que vous vous montriez cordial envers Harry," continua Albus. "Autrement, je ne doute pas que Sirius demandera votre renvoi ou choisira de retirer Harry."

Bien sûr, il allait devoir se montrer cordial envers le sale gamin ; même si le sale jeune lui manquait régulièrement de respect.

"Je vous implore de passer outre votre inimité avec Sirius..."

Bien sûr, il allait devoir pardonner et oublier qu'il avait été harcelé par Black ; même si Black avait essayé de l'assassiner.

"Au nom de Lily..."

"N'utilisez pas son nom là-dedans !" s'emporta Severus, sautant sur ses pieds pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il regarda les terres du château sans les voir, n'ayant aucune idée qu'Albus en avait fait autant un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Albus resta silencieux et Severus lui en fut reconnaissant alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions.

"Lucius m'a informé que la Maison des Black était de retour en force. Il servira la Maison des Black," lui rapporta calmement Severus. "Le reste est clairement incertain. La haine de Black envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que son caractère impitoyable reconnu l'aideront à décimer les supporters que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a parmi les Sangs-Purs. Il œuvrera à la fin définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"En effet," dit doucement Albus.

"Ce qui est aussi sûr, c'est que Black protégera Potter." Il s'interrompit brièvement pour se donner un effet. "Même contre _vous_."

Il vit dans le reflet de la vitre que le visage d'Albus s'enflamma.

"Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, Professeur," lui dit sèchement Severus, "je continuerai à tenir ma promesse de vous aider à protéger Potter pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque Black et moi avons le même but. Mais. Ne vous attendez à rien d'autre et ne me le demandez plus."

"Merci, Severus."

"Si c'est tout ?" Demanda-t-il.

Albus hésita avant de hocher la tête.

Severus quitta rapidement la pièce. Il lui restait encore une demi-bouteille de Scotch dans ses quartiers, et il avait bien l'intention de la finir.

* * *

Harry émergea de sa somnolence en entendant Sirius rejoindre Remus. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, trop au chaud et confus et _fatigué_ pour même envisager de quitter le cocon de ses couvertures même pour son parrain - _Padfoot_ , se rappela-t-il - et ce, malgré son désir de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il entendit Sirius faire apparaître une autre chaise qu'il traîna jusqu'à lit, le petit bruit sourd que Sirius fit par accident lorsqu'il s'assit et se cogna contre le lit ; la voix basse de Remus lui confirmant que Harry dormait comme à chaque fois que Sirius l'avait contacté pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Harry sentit la main de Sirius se glisser dans ses cheveux et savoura la caresse réconfortante - savoura de se dire que quelqu'un l'aimait. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque...

"Allez, ne me fait plus attendre ! Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Remus, d'une voix basse clairement destinée à ne pas réveiller Harry.

Harry garda les yeux fermés. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius dirait quoi que ce soit qu'il ne répéterait pas à Harry de toute façon, mais il y avait toujours un risque. Il avait appris chez les Dursley qu'ils parlaient généralement plus librement lorsqu'ils oubliaient qu'il était dans la pièce. Pas que Sirius et Remus aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Dursley - et Harry était si reconnaissant d'avoir été aussi chanceux ; d'avoir été sauvé par Sirius et Remus. Il reporta son attention au présent et tendit l'oreille.

"...tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était excellent !" Sirius avait l'air très amusé. "Dullard a dû lui demander si ça allait avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à me faire prêter serment."

"Et lorsque Albus a réalisé que tu avais pris la garde de Harry ?"

"Les choses sont devenues un peu plus compliquées - il a insisté pour voir le testament. Je pense qu'il voulait essayer de refuser le changement de garde sous prétexte que Frank et Alice n'avaient pas pu refuser en personne. Augusta était furieuse."

"Je peux l'imaginer."

"Ensuite, il n'a pas arrêté de remettre en question mes notifications - l'adoption, mais Amelia s'est levée pour le remettre à sa place, le fait que Harry soit l'Héritier de la Maison des Black ne lui a pas plu non plus mais Tiberius Ogden l'a rappelé à l'ordre, et il a vraiment pas apprécié mon annonce concernant les LeStrange."

"Je suis surpris qu'Augusta ne l'ait pas démembré pour ça," murmura Remus.

"Oh, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pu," lui dit Sirius. "Enfin bref, elle était debout en train de lui crier dessus, tout comme Griselda Marchbanks - que j'aurais pu embrasser juste pour avoir dit que les tribunaux de l'époque avait fait un boulot de merde, et ensuite...Bartholomew Wilkes lui a demandé s'il remettait en question mon droit de faire appel à la magie familiale - et ensuite le vieux Tiberius a dit à Albus que s'il n'arrêtait pas de questionner mes notifications, il allait prendre offense en mon nom ! C'était magnifique."

"Arthur a eu le Siège du Ministère ?" demanda Remus.

"Oui," confirma Remus. "C'était un autre moment magnifique. Tout le Magenmagot était abasourdi. Je pense que Cornelius s'est presque fait dessus tellement il était content."

Harry entendit un froissement de tissu lorsque Sirius changea de position.

"La meilleure des nouvelles, c'est que Umbridge est désormais dans la jungle de Guyane," continua joyeusement Sirius.

"Ça n'aurait pas pu arriver à un crapaud plus gentil," répliqua Remus sur le même ton.

Harry eut du mal à se retenir lorsqu'ils ricanèrent tous les deux comme des adolescents.

"Et l'aspect budgétaire ?" continua Remus, une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.

Sirius changea à nouveau de position et Harry manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main. "Mieux que prévu. Ogden, Nott et Greengrass ont tous les trois fait la même donation que moi au DDM et au DJM."

"C'est..."

"Incroyable, je sais. Si c'est un signe qu'ils resteront tous au moins neutres...c'est très positif," lui dit Sirius, avec satisfaction.

"Et le DJM et le DDM reçoivent des fonds dont ils ont bien besoin."

"Ça veut aussi dire que Lucius a fait du bon boulot en briefant son alliance, bien que je déteste l'admettre," reconnut Sirius. "Évidemment, Augusta a été formidable de l'autre côté. Harry et moi sommes invités chez les Longbottom ce samedi, pour dîner avec toute l'ancienne Alliance Potter. Richard Bones m'a pratiquement dit, 'dis-moi quand on pourra prêter serment' durant la pause."

"Harry sera content de voir Neville. Il lui a envoyé une plante verte pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement," lui dit Remus. "Il a signé la carte, 'ton frère de cœur, Neville'."

Harry eut envie de lever les yeux en entendant l'amusement de Remus. Secrètement, il était très heureux que Neville veuille être son frère de cœur ; qu'il apprécie l'idée que leurs mères étaient la marraine de l'autre autant que Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches auparavant et Harry s'en voulait pour ça. Donc il avait l'intention d'envoyer un mot de remerciement à Neville et de le signer 'ton frère de cœur, Harry'.

"Tu sais, Frank faisait toujours ça avec James parce que Dorea était sa marraine," commenta Sirius, et Harry pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Minerva était celle de James, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouaip." Sirius bailla.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence et Harry envisageait de les informer qu'il était réveillé lorsque Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je suppose que tu as parlé à Albus après ?"

"Oh, oui," dit ironiquement Sirius. "Nous avons parlé."

"Et ?"

"Et je n'ai eu envie d'utiliser la magie de la maison pour l'incinérer sur place qu'une seule fois," continua Sirius sur le même ton.

"J'en conclus qu'il voulait que Harry retourne chez les Dursley ?"

"Il a refusé d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que la Protection Sanguine était désormais ancrée par le sang des Black."

Harry fut déçu. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Directeur mentionne les Dursley mais il avait espéré au plus profond de lui que Sirius et Remus auraient tort de croire qu'il insisterait à ce sujet.

"Il m'a dit que des mesures seraient prises, que Harry n'aurait qu'un minimum de contacts avec eux, et que je pourrais même aller avec pour m'assurer qu'ils ne lui fassent rien, mais..." Sirius soupira. "Il tient à Harry, je peux le voir, c'est juste que son attention est mal placée."

Bon, voilà qui était un peu mieux.

"Peut-être que c'est en partie dû à son âge," suggéra Remus.

"Tu penses qu'il devient sénile ?"

Harry faillit éclater de rire.

"Je veux dire que sa génération avait une vision différente de ce qui était acceptable dans l'éducation d'un enfant," poursuivit Remus, sa voix prenant un ton indiquant à Harry que Padfoot allait avoir droit à un cours d'histoire. "Historiquement, les enfants, surtout ceux de la classe moyenne, étaient censée gagner leur croûte, contribuer aux corvées de la maison dès leur plus jeune âge, d'être reconnaissant et respectueux envers leurs parents de les nourrir, les habiller et les héberger. S'ils recevaient de l'amour en plus...ils étaient chanceux mais ce n'était pas très important. Ce n'est que dans ce siècle que les Guérisseurs mentaux ont commencé à mettre l'accent sur le fait que l'amour et les preuves d'affection sont un aspect important de l'éducation des enfants."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec toi, Remus," lui dit fermement Sirius. "Je pense qu'Albus sait parfaitement bien qu'élever un enfant dans un tel environnement n'est pas bon. Il a admis qu'il avait sacrifié le bonheur de Harry sur l'autel de la Protection Sanguine, bien qu'il ne sût pas à quel point c'était horrible pour Harry là-bas."

Ce fut au tour de Remus de soupirer. "Tu sais, une part de moi regrette l'époque où j'acceptais aveuglément Albus comme le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, celui qui avait toujours raison et était surpuissant."

"Eh bien, il n'y a rien de pire que de découvrir que ton idole n'est qu'un colosse aux pieds d'argile," commenta Sirius. "C'est naturel, même après avoir découvert qu'ils ne sont qu'humains, de chercher des raisons et des excuses à leurs actions, dans l'espoir de garder cette image héroïque d'eux."

"Tu ne t'es jamais remis du fait qu'Elton John n'était pas un sorcier."

"Très drôle."

"J'ai raison de penser qu'Albus n'était pas ton héro, cependant ?" lui demanda Remus.

Harry écouta avec intérêt, se demandant qui Sirius admirait.

"Bien sûr," lui dit Sirius. "Je suis un Black, tu te rappelles ? Nous n'apprenions pas à vénérer le Grand Albus Dumbledore, Vainqueur de Grindelwald. Non, Oncle Alphard était mon héros ; il faisait des pieds-de-nez à toute l'idéologie Sang-Pur, prenait des nouvelles de tous les membres de la famille considérés comme des parias, il était la définition même de cool, et il ne m'a pas abandonné après que je me sois enfui de chez moi. Puis il a été se faire tuer."

"Ce n'était pas exactement de sa faute," lui fit remarquer Remus.

"Bien sûr que si," dit Sirius. "Cet idiot a foncé la tête la première dans une embuscade tendue par une bande de Mangemorts."

"Je suppose qu'ils essayaient de le recruter."

"Voldemort voulait tous les Black pour sa collection," murmura Sirius. "Je pense que mon grand-père lui avait dit qu'il rejoindrait Voldie s'il arrivait à convaincre tous les membres de la famille d'accepter la Marque."

"Mais il devait savoir que jamais _tu_..." Remus s'interrompit soudainement en réalisant la vérité. "Oh. Eh bien, c'était très rusé de sa part, tu ne trouves pas ?"

C'était très intelligent de la part du grand-père de Sirius, se dit Harry. Puisqu'il avait su que Sirius n'accepterait jamais d'être Marqué, il n'aurait jamais à prendre la Marque lui-même.

"Oui, sauf qu'on a dû se coltiner le psychopathe alors qu'il restait bien en sécurité derrière les murs du Domaine de Campagne des Black."

"Oui, les protections sont plutôt mortelles là-bas."

Sirius toussa. "Je me suis excusé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu."

"Tu as de la chance que _je_ n'ai pas été incinéré," lui dit Remus.

"Je t'ai donné le mot de passe pour désactiver les protections," se défendit Sirius.

"Après que je t'ai appelé sur les miroirs de communication pour te le demander," répliqua Remus, "tout en devant éviter une volée de javelots en argent, ajouterai-je."

"Je me suis excusé !" lui dit Sirius.

Harry avait terriblement envie de rire en les entendant se chamailler mais il gigota légèrement à la place, attirant leur attention sur lui et ils marmonnèrent chacun des ordres à l'autre de faire moins de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller.

"Alors comment ça s'est fini avec Albus ?" lui demanda Remus.

"Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'il nous aide ; il va faire partie du Conseil de Guerre et il a déjà quelques idées concernant la Chasse au Trésor. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai parlé de _ça_ ," dit Sirius. "Il veut présenter des excuses à Harry pour tout ce qui s'est passé donc c'est déjà ça."

Harry se sentit mieux en entendant tout ça. Il avait eu raison ; le Professeur Dumbledore tenait vraiment à lui.

"Tu vas le laisser faire ?" lui demanda sardoniquement Remus.

"Bien sûr," répondit Sirius. "Si Harry décide qu'il veut entendre ses excuses."

Plusieurs émotions bombardèrent Harry. Il ressentit une puissante vague d'affection et peut-être même d' _amour_ pour Padfoot, prêt à faire ça parce qu'il aimait Harry. Mais elle fut suivie par un étrange mélange d'irritation à l'idée que son Directeur soit humain et fasse des erreurs, et un besoin honteux d'oublier son placement chez les Dursley et tout ce qui en a découlé, pour confirmer que le Professeur Dumbledore tenait vraiment à lui - que ça n'avait pas été des mensonges.

Et ça c'était stupide, murmura une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle de la Guérisseuse Fay dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-ce si important que le Directeur tienne à lui ? Il avait d'autres personnes dans sa vie, d'autres adultes qui tenait _vraiment_ à lui ; Padfoot et Moony - _Tante_ Minerva. S'il allait pardonner le Directeur alors ne devrait-ce pas être parce que c'était des excuses sincères plutôt que le désir de Harry que le vieil homme continue à l'apprécier ?

Confus, se dit Harry, tout ça, était bien trop confus. Il s'agita sous ses couvertures, la réponse de son corps à ses nombreuses pensées.

Le pouce de Sirius lui caressa les phalanges comme pour le calmer et étonnamment, ça fonctionna. Il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir et trouva Sirius en train de lui sourire chaleureusement.

"Bonjour la marmotte," le salua Sirius. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Groggy," lui dit Harry.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge de l'autre côté du lit. "Je vais te laisser tout raconter à Harry, Sirius. Il y a un livre que je veux aller chercher dans la bibliothèque du Manoir avant le dîner." Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avec un sourire avant e partir.

"T'as envie d'aller à la salle de bain ?" lui demanda directement Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je veux prendre une douche." Il se sentait dégoûtant.

"Voyons comment tu tiens sur tes pieds, d'abord," lui dit Sirius. Il relâcha la main de Harry pour tirer ses couvertures.

Harry sortit lentement de son lit et posa les pieds par terre. Il attrapa la main tendue de Sirius et se mit debout. Un léger tournis le fit hésiter mais il garda la tête droite et le monde se stabilisa. C'était bien mieux que les autres fois où il avait essayé dans la journée.

"Ça va," dit Harry.

Sirius l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain où Harry relâcha son bras pour s'appuyer au mur à la place.

"Ça va aller," lui dit Harry.

"Je te donne cinq minutes," répondit Sirius. "Ne perds pas de temps et si tu as besoin, crie, même si tu es nu ; compris ?"

Harry sentit son visage s'embraser mais hocha la tête. Il commença par utiliser les toilettes avant de prendre rapidement une douche, gardant en tête le temps qui lui était imparti. Il réussit à se laver les cheveux et le corps à la va-vite. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine de douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, reconnaissant de trouver Sirius à côté de la porte dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Sirius lui avait sorti un pyjama propre et la literie semblait avoir été changée. Sirius alla nettoyer la salle de bain pour lui laisser le temps de se changer. Harry enfila le pyjama et retourna sous les couvertures avec un soupir.

Sirius appela Dobby et un plateau apparut pour Harry ; du bouillon de poule, un verre de lait et une tranche de gâteau au chocolat. Un autre plateau apparut pour Sirius qui lança un regard noir à son propre verre de lait.

Harry dissimula un sourire et commença son dîner. Il avait fini son bouillon et s'attaquait à son gâteau au chocolat lorsque Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Pratiquement tout," lui répondit sincèrement Harry. "Est-ce que tu as vraiment failli incinérer le Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Je me suis mis en colère et la magie de la maison a réagi," admit Sirius, tout aussi honnêtement. "Mais nous nous sommes expliqué et comme tu l'as entendu ; il veut vraiment te présenter des excuses." Il soutint le regard de Harry. "Je pense vraiment qu'il ne savait pas à quel point c'était horrible pour toi là-bas. Il a été très perturbé lorsque je lui en ai parlé."

Harry hocha lentement la tête et prit avantage du fait qu'il était en train de manger sa part de gâteau pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il n'était plus très sûr de savoir s'il voulait entendre ses excuses et encore plus important, s'il était prêt à lui pardonner.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

"C'est juste que..." Harry enfonça sa fourchette dans un bout de gâteau. "Je suppose que j'étais en train de me demander si je voulais vraiment pardonner le Professeur Dumbledore."

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Oh ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et croisa le regard de Sirius. "Je me disais que je voulais lui pardonner parce que je voulais qu'il continue à m'apprécier mais c'est stupide, non ? Je devrais écouter ses excuses et lui pardonner si je pense qu'il est sincère."

"Je ne dirais pas tant que c'est stupide que c'est humain," lui dit gentiment Sirius. "Tout le monde veut être apprécié et personne n' _aime_ les confrontations ou le rejet. Mais tu as raison de penser que si quelqu'un t'a fait du tort, il ne faut leur pardonner que s'ils sont sincèrement désolés pas pour d'autres raisons - et s'ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils seront sincèrement désolés."

Harry hocha la tête. "Tu vas arranger une rencontre avec le Professeur Dumbledore, alors ?"

Sirius acquiesçât. "Pour la semaine prochaine."

"Et ça ne te dérange pas que je lui donne une seconde chance ?" vérifia Harry, en se rappelant de ce que Sirius avait dit à Remus.

"Non, et je suis très fier que tu ais réfléchis à tes raisons d'accepter de le voir," le rassura Sirius. "Et les secondes chances ont parfois du bon."

"Comme avec les Malfoy ?" lui demanda sardoniquement Harry. Les Malfoy avaient été le sujet de nombreuses discussions lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de leur stratégie pour la réunion de famille. Harry aurait voulu qu'ils soient traités comme les Lestrange.

"Bah, ce n'est pas tant une seconde chance qu'un report de jugement," lui sourit Sirius. "Le vieux Lucy semble s'en être rendu compte. Certains de ses supporters les plus proéminents se sont montrés utiles aujourd'hui."

"Ça ne me plaît toujours pas. Je doute qu'il soit sincèrement désolé."

"Probablement pas, mais nous avons besoin de lui - au moins jusqu'à ce que Voldepant soit vaincu une bonne fois pour toute." Sirius lui fit un sourire malicieux. "Ensuite nous suivrons notre plan initial de le balancer en compagnie de ton Oncle Vernon, tous les deux complètement nus et avec 'coupable' tatoué sur tout le corps, au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être même que nous les menotterons ensemble."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'image que ces mots créèrent dans son esprit. "J'ai juste envie de dire 'Beurk' !"

Un bâillement le prit par surprise, et une seconde plus tard, son plateau-repas disparut et Sirius l'encouragea à se recoucher.

"Est-ce que tu restes avec moi ?" demanda Harry, déjà somnolent, en voyant Sirius se renfoncer sur son siège.

"Où pourrais-je bien aller ?" lui demanda Sirius, avec un sourire. "Dors, Pronglet."

Harry lui sourit, se dit brièvement que c'était super d'avoir Sirius, quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment à lui, parce que Tante Petunia ne serait jamais restée à son chevet, et s'endormit l'instant d'après.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	23. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **Livre II: Le Plan d'un Maraudeur (La Farce Intermédiaire)**

 **Partie 5: Éduquer Pronglet (La Farce Le Savoir Est Une Arme)**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 23 -**

 _~29 juillet 1994~_

Le dernier mois était passé à toute vitesse, se dit Sirius, en arrivant au Manoir des Black pour le Conseil de Guerre.

Le Conseil de Guerre se réunissait chaque lundi matin à huit heures pile et chaque vendredi soir à dix-huit heures ; les lundis étaient généralement réservés pour planifier leurs actions ; les vendredis étaient pour les rapports. C'était un système simple et élégant que Penelope avait suggéré et que tout le monde avait immédiatement adopté. Sirius en était incontestablement le Chef malgré l'inclusion d'Albus. Sa première participation avait inclus une intéressante lutte de pouvoir puisqu'Albus avait essayé de diriger subtilement le groupe et leurs activités, mais puisque Cornelius, Amelia et Bertie s'étaient tournés vers Sirius pour toute décision finale, Albus avait fini par concéder que c'était Sirius qui menait les choses et il n'y avait plus eu d'autres tentatives de sa part.

Malgré tout, Sirius avait quand même été soulagé lorsqu'Albus était partit pour la conférence de la CIS **(1)**. Merlin savait qu'Albus leur avait présenté des excuses complètes, aussi bien à Sirius qu'à Harry, durant l'entretien que Sirius avait organisé à la demande de Harry, et qui s'était tenu au Manoir des Black (et il avait même été suivi par un dîner avec les Tonks et Minerva), mais bien qu'ils eussent fait une trêve afin de travailler ensemble, Sirius refusait de baisser sa garde en présence du vieux sorcier.

Remus s'était légèrement radouci envers Albus après avoir reçu à son tour des excuses pour ne pas avoir pu contacter Harry durant son enfance de peur qu'il soit un espion, mais lui aussi était encore méfiant et Sirius doutait vraiment que Remus ne voit à nouveau Albus comme le héros qu'il avait cru qu'il était lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et dans l'Ordre.

Harry avait aussi pardonné à Albus même si Sirius était soulagé que Harry ait décidé de lui pardonner parce qu'Albus était désolé, et non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Albus cesse de l'apprécier. Harry était aussi plus sûr de lui, comme il l'avait montré durant leur Dîner d'Humilité comme l'avait surnommé Sirius...

* * *

 _"Harry, mon garçon," Albus avait changé de position sur sa chaise en face de celle de Harry et lui avait souri. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu travailles ta magie pour prendre le contrôle de la puissance que tu as à ta disposition."_

 _"Oui, Professeur," lui avait répondu Harry en hochant la tête. "J'ai tendance à surcharger accidentellement mes sorts si je ne suis pas prudent ou attentif."_

 _"Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ?" lui avait offert Albus. "Je n'étais pas un si mauvais professeur de Métamorphoses avant de devenir Directeur."_

 _Sirius avait ravalé son envie de protester pour voir comment réagirait Harry._

 _Un petit froncement de sourcils était apparu sur le visage de Harry, semblable à celui que Lily avait toujours lorsque les Maraudeurs faisaient quelque chose qu'elle n'approuvait pas. "Merci, monsieur, mais le Professeur McGonagall m'aide déjà en Métamorphose."_

 _"Comme je vous l'ai dit, Albus," avait ajouté Minerva, d'une voix glaciale._

 _"Ah, oui, je me disais juste que je pourrais apporter autre chose." Albus avait fait un sourire agréable à son Adjointe auquel elle avait répondu par un regard noir._

 _"Et que," l'accent écossais de Minerva était devenu bien audible sous l'effet de la colère, "pensez-vous pouvoir apporter de plus à mes leçons ? Suggérez-vous que mes compétences en tant que professeur de Métamorphoses sont inadéquates ?"_

 _Sirius avait toussé dans sa serviette pour dissimuler son rire en voyant Albus essayer de s'excuser en affirmant qu'il avait complètement confiance en ses compétences._

 _Harry s'était éclairci la gorge dans le silence gêné qui s'en était suivi. "C'est gentil de votre part, monsieur, mais comme vous venez de le dire, le Professeur McGonagall est parfaitement capable d'assurer mes leçons de Métamorphoses."_

 _"Eh bien, ce n'est pas tant sur la matière que sur tes soucis de puissance que je me proposais de t'aider, puisque j'ai de l'expérience à ce sujet. J'ai eu des leçons supplémentaires de_ _Métamorphoses_ _lorsque j'étais enfant pour apprendre à contrôler ma puissance, puisque les Métamorphoses permettent d'exercer une modération de pouvoir plus effective que ce qui est généralement enseigné," lui avait rapidement expliqué Albus. "Ce sont ces techniques que je voulais te transmettre."_

 _"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, alors ?" lui avait demandé Minerva avec irritation._

 _Albus avait pris une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre une fois de plus. "Alors, puis-je t'offrir mon aide, Harry ?"_

 _Harry avait lancé un coup d'œil à Sirius, lui demandant_ _clairement_ _son avis, et Sirius avait hoché la tête ; ça ne le dérangeait pas._

 _"Merci, monsieur," avait répondu Harry. "Si vous voulez bien venir à ma prochaine leçon avec le Professeur McGonagall, je pense que ce serait le plus pratique, comme ça, elle pourrait_ _continuer_ _ses leçons une fois que vous nous aurez montré ces techniques."_

 _Et Sirius avait dû dissimuler une fois de plus son visage dans sa serviette en voyant l'expression déçue d'Albus et le sourire triomphant de Minerva. Que Harry n'ait pas accepté des leçons en tête-à-tête avec le Directeur avait rendu Sirius très fier._

* * *

Minerva avait continué à se montrer glaciale avec Albus depuis, tout comme Andy l'avait été au cours du dîner et à chaque rencontre suivante. Peut-être, se dit sardoniquement Sirius, que c'était un truc de femmes ; leurs instincts maternels s'étaient éveillés et que Merlin vienne en aide à un sorcier affrontant une sorcière protégeant son enfant. Il s'était aussi déjà demandé si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le rituel de bénédiction ; toutes les femmes y ayant pris part avaient effectivement agi à la place de Lily; avaient vu l'esprit de la mère de Harry confirmer la bénédiction qui protégeait son fils - une protection pour laquelle elle avait volontairement donné sa vie. Peut-être que ça avait créé un lien magique entre eux allant au-delà de la bénédiction elle-même.

Bertie, Minerva et Remus avaient formé un petit groupe de recherche au sujet de l'affinité de Harry avec la magie familiale ainsi qu'au sujet du rituel de bénédiction. Ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé de concret et essayaient pour le moment de retracer l'histoire de la magie familiale. Ils avaient réussi à trouver de nombreuses histoires différentes au sujet des origines de la magie familiale mais le seul point en commun que la plupart d'entre elles avaient c'était que Merlin était impliqué ; c'était soit Merlin qui avait créé cette magie, soit c'était la propre magie de Merlin qui avait été transmise à ceux qu'il avait considéré ses héritiers magiques...au moins, ça expliquait pourquoi l'esprit de Morgana avait appelé Harry 'enfant de Merlin'. C'était certes très intéressant, mais pour Sirius, c'était complètement inutile.

Albus ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce groupe de recherches puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie du Plan Officiel du Conseil de Guerre. Il y avait aussi deux autres choses dont le Conseil de Guerre ignorait tout ; tout d'abord, le fait que Harry connaisse la Prophétie, et ensuite, l'éducation de Harry.

Cette dernière se passait bien. Les leçons d'étiquette d'Andy, auxquelles assistait aussi Hermione, avaient lieu chaque samedi et se concluaient par un grand dîner de famille au Manoir des Black, avec les Tonks, les Granger, Remus, Minerva, Bill et Penelope. Les Malfoy étaient aussi invités puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la famille, mais Narcissa avait écrit à Sirius pour lui demander de leur permettre de ne pas y assister jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convaincue que Draco puisse passer du temps avec Harry avec la neutralité exigée par son Serment ; Sirius avait accepté, et très franchement, ils ne manquaient à personne.

Chaque mercredi après-midi, Sirius donnait des leçons de politique à Harry, Hermione et Neville. Ils avaient commencé à avoir de faux débats et conversations au sujet de différentes lois. Sirius leur avait aussi donné des recherches à faire sur les membres du Magenmagot, leur ouvrant la bibliothèque du Manoir pour se faire. Neville était un vrai puits de science et sa confiance en lui grandissait à chaque fois qu'il aidait Harry et Hermione à comprendre les différentes alliances.

La confiance de Neville grandissait aussi grâce aux leçons de gestion de patrimoine que Harry et lui suivaient chaque mercredi matin avec Remus. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient chacun reçu la charge d'une de leurs propriétés. Ils étaient légalement responsables de ces propriétés, sous l'œil attentif de Remus. Ils s'étaient rendus sur les propriétés pour les examiner et rencontrer les elfes et les sorciers résidant là-bas ; ils recevaient des leçons sur les affaires, les finances, et la comptabilité. Mais Neville et Harry avaient pris le défi à bras-le-corps et Remus était très fier de ses deux étudiants. Plus important encore, Sirius pouvait voir le début d'une amitié très forte entre Neville et Harry et ça lui faisait très plaisir.

Sirius avait aussi convaincu Augusta d'acheter une nouvelle baguette à Neville lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il utilisait celle de Frank, et elle avait accepté que Neville assiste aux leçons de magie de Harry afin de prendre le contrôle total de sa nouvelle baguette avant leur retour à Poudlard. Sirius avait convaincu Madame Hopkirk de lui accorder une exception et chaque mardi, Neville assistait aux leçons de DCFM, de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses de Harry. Ayant réalisé à quel point les garçons étaient ignorant en Potions, Sirius avait aussi engager un tuteur pour qu'il leur réapprenne les bases. Hermione venait assister aux leçons de Potions le lundi matin, tout comme Susan Bones, qui était aussi présente à la demande de ses parents.

Sirius savait que Harry était déçu que Ron ne montre aucun intérêt pour ces leçons mais Molly et Arthur avaient permis à leurs enfants de participer à certaines des activités qui composaient les leçons de culture sorcière de Harry. La visite à la Réserve Galloise de Créatures Magiques, à laquelle tout le monde avait assisté, avait connu le plus grand succès, suivie de très près par une journée passée à regarder des Courses sur Balais. Harry avait été fasciné puisqu'il n'avait jamais réalisé que ce sport existait ; les Britanniques préférant le Quidditch. Neville, Susan, Harry et Hermione avaient apprécié une soirée au Théâtre Sorcier et avaient admis que les effets sorciers ajoutaient définitivement quelque chose à la pièce 'Merlin et les Deux Dragons'.

D'autres sorties n'avaient pas été aussi appréciée.

Hermione avait beaucoup aimé une seconde soirée au théâtre pour voir les Danses Magiques Autour du Monde mais Harry en avait détesté chaque seconde, tout comme Sirius. Hermione avait aussi plus apprécié que Harry une visite au British Museum Sorcier bien qu'il avait admis que c'était intéressant de voir d'autres faits historiques que les Rebellions Gobelines; il avait cependant été mortifié par la salle Harry Potter. Mais que Harry ait apprécié ou détesté l'expérience, ses yeux s'ouvraient à la réalité qu'il y avait plus dans le monde Sorcier que Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverse - comme Sirius lui l'avait fait remarquer, il y avait bien souvent un équivalent magique à de nombreuses choses moldues.

Et ça ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce que Harry retourne à Poudlard ; Sirius savait qu'Andy avait prévu d'emmener les enfants à une expositions de peinture ; lui-même avait acheté des tickets pour la Final de Duels Britannique ; Remus voulait une sortie à Stonehenge pour leur faire une leçon d'histoire ; Augusta insistait pour que tout le monde assiste au Thé Dansant Caritatif de Sainte Mangouste début août...

Entre ses leçons, les sorties et les dîners d'alliance, Harry était gardé formidablement occupé. Il s'épanouissait sous les attentions. La bonne santé que leur temps passé à la Clinic avait donné à Harry était maintenue par les repas équilibrés de Dobby, l'entraînement de Harry, et encore plus important, le fait d'être entouré par des personnes qui l'aimaient et prenaient soin de lui, même si l'une de ces personnes était Albus Dumbledore.

C'était tout aussi bien parce qu'entendre la prophétie avait été un véritable choc pour Harry.

Ils avaient entendu l'intégralité de la prophétie au cours d'une visite rapide et très discrète au DDM que Bertie avait organisé. Remus était allé avec eux pour les soutenir. Ils avaient tout écouté et en étaient tous les trois ressortis blanc comme un linge...

* * *

 _"Je pense que je le savais déjà," avait dit Harry, en reposant l'orbe sur l'étagère. "Il est trop intéressé par moi."_

 _Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les mains de Harry tremblaient ; il se sentait secoué lui-même. Comme l'avait dit Harry ; ils avaient su mais savoir et_ savoir _étaient deux choses différentes. Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Harry et avait déposé un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, ignorant un Remus choqué, et un Bertie grave pour se concentrer sur Harry. "Je sais que c'est effrayant mais je me moque de ce que_ _raconte_ _la prophétie ; nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que_ _tu_ _n'aies_ _pas à l'affronter, Harry. Je te le promets."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je dois le combattre à nouveau ?" avait répliqué Harry en se pressant contre lui. "Comment pourrais-je le battre ?"_

 _Sirius n'avait pas pu répondre à cause de la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et il avait jeté un coup d'œil suppliant à Remus._

 _Remus, qui était devenu blanc comme un linge en entendant la prophétie, s'était repris en voyant la détresse de Harry et Sirius. "Eh bien, elle dit que tu as un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. Nous devrions probablement chercher ce que c'est..."_

 _"Ça pourrait être ta magie familiale," intervint Bertie, d'une voix légère. "Tu as définitivement une affinité inhabituelle là, et bien que Serpentard_ _soit_ _une Noble Maison, ce n'est pas une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison."_

 _"Et nous allons t'entraîner," avait ajouté Sirius, qui s'était repris. "Nous t'apprendrons tout ce que nous savons, y compris les coups bas." Il avait caressé le dos de Harry d'une manière réconfortante. "Si le pire devait arriver, nous allons nous assurer que tu sois prêt, Harry."_

* * *

Et ils avaient donc augmenté les leçons de DCFM de Harry au-delà de ses leçons de mardi, destinées à reprendre le contrôle de sa puissance ; si jamais Harry venait à affronter à nouveau Voldemort (et Sirius ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive jamais), il aurait besoin de survivre à l'affrontement.

Il y avait aussi eu de nombreuses discussions entre Remus, Minerva et lui-même, pour savoir s'ils devaient parler à Harry du rôle de Snape dans le fait que Voldemort avait eu vent de la prophétie. Remus et Minerva n'étaient pas certains que Harry soit prêt, émotionnellement parlant, à entendre la vérité et croiser ensuite régulièrement Snape à Poudlard. Sirius avait concédé mais il détestait dissimuler des choses à Harry donc il avait insisté pour qu'ils lui laissent le choix à lui.

Remus et lui s'étaient attardé au Manoir des Black (où la magie absorberait toute perte de contrôle de Harry s'il choisissait de savoir) avec Harry un vendredi après-midi pour l'informer qu'ils connaissaient l'identité du Mangemort qui avait parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort, que c'était quelqu'un avec qui il devrait interagir à l'avenir et lui demander donc s'il se sentait capable d'entendre cette information ? Harry avait fait preuve d'une grande maturité en déclinant, admettant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester dans la même pièce que la personne qui avait condamné ses parents tout comme il ne supporterait jamais la vue de Wormtail pour la même raison. Sirius comprenait parfaitement bien - il lui fallait tout son contrôle pour ne pas se rendre lui-même à Poudlard pour tuer Snape.

Étonnamment, Albus avait pris à cœur les critiques de Sirius concernant la sécurité de Poudlard. Moody avait déjà emménagé à Poudlard pour vérifier toutes les mesures de sécurité déjà en place et il était parfaitement dans son élément. Sirius savait que Harry serait déçu que certains des passages secrets soient désormais condamnés mais il était satisfait de se dire que personne ne pourrait plus les emprunter sans que cela se sache. Mais il n'y avait pas que la sécurité qui était en train de changer à Poudlard.

Binns avait enfin été convaincu de quitter le plan terrestre et l'Histoire de la Magie subissait une réforme majeure. L'étude des Moldus avait désormais un nouveau professeur, Alison Bunting, et Charity Burbage avait discrètement été transférée au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu puisque Arthur était désormais en charge du nouveau Comité des Affaires Moldues.

Trois anciens cours étaient réinstitués sous forme d'option le weekend. Duels, Stratégie Militaire Magique, et Soin duraient tous les trois une heure et étaient accessibles dès la quatrième année. Harry lui avait dit qu'il était intéressé par les trois cours optionnels et Sirius l'avait encouragé à y assister pour voir ce que ça donnait. Il pourrait toujours les abandonner si ça ne lui convenait pas. Minerva s'était plainte de la charge de travail supplémentaire mais avait admis qu'elle était contente de voir que l'école était revigorée.

Sirius suspectait les trois nouveaux cours d'être la tentative discrète d'Albus d'entraîner Harry pour la bataille finale contre Voldemort mais il avait décidé de laisser Albus penser qu'il agissait au nez et à la barbe de Sirius pour le moment. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec le fait que Harry apprenne quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à survivre s'il devait à nouveau affronter Voldemort, il s'opposait juste à l'idée qu'Albus avait que la prophétie _devait_ arriver, plaçant de ce fait la lourde tâche de tuer un Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les épaules d'un adolescent. Sirius pensait toujours que les adultes entourant Harry devraient faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour s'occuper de ce problème eux-mêmes.

Ce qui le menait à ce Conseil de Guerre du vendredi.

Il sortit de la cheminée du Manoir des Black. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir immédiatement Penelope apparaître. Elle semblait très professionnelle dans sa robe bleue portant les armoiries des Maisons des Black et Potter. Elle était un véritable trésor. Bill Weasley et elle étaient les deux seules autres personnes, à l'exception de Minerva, à avoir accès à la Maison du Griffon puisque Sirius et Remus avait parfois dû demander à l'un d'entre eux de veiller sur Harry - Harry avait protesté qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter mais Sirius se sentait toujours mieux en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre que Dobby était présent en cas d'urgence.

"Bonne après-midi, Penelope," lui dit Sirius.

Elle lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bureau. "Vous avez cinq nouvelles invitations," lui dit-elle joyeusement. "Lord Rickette vous a invité à prendre le thé ; j'ai accepté pour mardi prochain. Lord Nott vous a invité à discuter de l'agenda de la session d'août."

"Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de m'assassiner ?" plaisanta Sirius, en se demandant pourquoi Nott voulait le voir en tête à tête. Ce pourrait être le début d'une discussion d'alliance, se dit-il. Lucius l'avait informé que la plupart des Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons de son alliance avait compris le nouveau paysage politique - Nott le premier.

Penelope lui sourit. "Je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour lundi matin puisque la session aura lieu jeudi." Elle lui ouvrit la porte du bureau. "Monsieur Crammington a une proposition d'affaire pour vous et je l'ai donc transmise à Remus pour qu'il s'en occupe. Lord Greengrass vous a invité à dîner Harry et vous ; j'ai noté la date dans votre planning. Et pour finir Lady Abbott vous a invité à déjeuner, Harry et vous, en compagnie de sa famille et des Bones le deuxième dimanche d'août." Elle reprit son souffle. "J'ai décidé de voir avec vous parce que je sais qu'en général les dimanches sont réservés pour Harry et vous."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Remercie-la de son invitation et dis-lui que si le déjeuner est programmé samedi à la place, nous serions ravis d'y assister mas que nous avons d'autres projets pour dimanche." Il leva une main. "Dès que tu auras fini ce courrier, tu devrais y aller." Il lui sourit. "Il me semble que tu as rendez-vous avec Percy."

Penelope rougit mais hocha la tête, ses cheveux blonds manquant de s'échapper de son chignon. "Il m'emmène voir la pièce sur Merlin."

"C'est une très bonne pièce," confirma Sirius. Il était content que sa relation avec Percy aille aussi bien puisqu'ils avaient traversé une crise juste après l'adoption parce que Percy avait dit quelque chose de stupide (d'après ce que Sirius avait compris, quelque chose du genre son emploi aurait dû être attribué à un Sang-Pur) mais ils s'étaient réconciliés. "Passe une bonne soirée."

Penelope sourit et lui souhaita la même chose avant de retourner à son bureau dans la bibliothèque.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Amelia n'arrive. Elle était toujours la plus ponctuelle. Ils eurent le temps de discuter de l'invitation des Abbott et Amelia l'informa que le changement de date ne leur poserait pas de problème à elle et son frère (aussi connu comme Lord Bones) et sa famille. Bertie fut le suivant à arriver puis Albus et Cornelius arrivèrent ensemble après avoir discuté de la Conférence de la CIS.

Dès que des rafraîchissements leurs furent servis et que tout le monde se soit mis à leur aise, Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas, Cornelius ?" suggéra-t-il.

Cornelius bomba le torse avec fierté, comme si passer en premier lui donner une certaine importance. "L'Opération Jeu de Pouvoir se déroule bien," rayonna-t-il. "Je crois que l'ancienne Alliance Potter a été confirmé mardi ?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Nous n'aurions jamais pu le faire sans Augusta mais l'alliance de huit - neuf en incluant la Maison des Black - Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons et de huit Maisons mineures est réétablie et briefée sur les changements législatifs à venir, notamment le Comité des Affaires Moldues et la révision du budget."

"Oh, c'est une excellente nouvelle !" s'exclama Albus.

"Je ne crois pas avoir vu Augusta si pleine de vie depuis des années," commenta Bertie, amusé.

"Les récipients de l'Ordre de Merlin Nés-Moldus seront aussi approchés après la session d'août," leur dit Cornelius. "Après un mois difficile, Lucius a repris le contrôle de l'Alliance Sang-Pur, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai été approché par Lord Gibbon pour voir si mon soutien à Lord Black pouvait être changé."

"Le moins puissant du groupe," commenta Amelia. "Ils paniquent, peut-être ?"

"Je pense," confirma Cornelius.

"Eh bien, ça aurait du sens puisque Nott vient de m'envoyer une invitation à discuter de la session d'août avec lui," dit Sirius, en se renfonçant sur son siège, les mains croisées. "Il est le premier de l'ancienne Alliance Black à le faire - autre que la famille bien sûr."

"Ils essaient de vous évaluer," sourit Cornelius en tapant dans ses mains. "Et si tôt ! C'est une excellente nouvelle !"

"Cependant, je pense que la raison de cette action n'est pas si excellente que ça," leur dit Albus d'une voix grave. "La Marque des Ténèbres a fait souffrir mon espion cette semaine."

Pourquoi Albus appelait Snape 'mon espion' alors qu'ils savaient tous qui c'était...Sirius soupira mais ne dit rien.

" _Mon_ espion a noté la même chose," dit Bertie. "Nos tests sur la Marque nous laisse à penser que c'est un signe de proximité ; Riddle est revenu dans le pays."

"Pettigrew n'a pas été repéré dans les moyens de transport magique mais puisqu'il peut se glisser dans les moyens de transport moldus avec facilité grâce à sa forme animagus...c'est possible. Bien sûr, en supposant qu'ils voyagent ensemble et que Pettigrew l'a aidé à retrouver une partie de ses forces," dit sèchement Amelia. "Riddle aurait pu décider de venir seul."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour admettre qu'elle marquait un point.

"Ce qui rend notre travail encore plus impératif," dit Sirius. "Cornelius, je crois que nous avons des bonnes nouvelles concernant les Neutres ?"

"Oui, en effet. J'ai rencontré Lord Greengrass deux fois pour discuter des révisions du budget et il a chaque fois essayé de glaner subtilement des informations sur l'agenda politique de la Maison des Black. Il me semble que nous avons été invités à dîner ?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Bien qu'ils détestent l'admettre, Greengrass contrôle ce bloc. Si nous l'obtenons..."

"Nous aurons un Magenmagot fort," conclut Cornelius avec un sourire satisfait. "L'autre point important à aborder aujourd'hui est les nominations du Siège retourné au sol : la Maison des Abbott nomine Diggory, la Maison des Zeller nomine la Maison des Baron, la Maison des Doge nomine la Maison des Weasley, et la Maison des Wilkes nomine la Maison des Yaxley."

"Yaxley est sur notre liste de Mangemort?" demanda Sirius.

"Il n'était pas Marqué en quatre-vingt-un mais c'est un sympathisant connu d'après les deux espions," lui dit Amelia. "Il est suivi."

"Arthur va refuser la nomination," dit Cornelius. "Il est satisfait par son Siège du Ministère."

"Elphias est très traditionnel. À chaque fois qu'un Siège est retourné au sol, il nomine l'une des Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons ayant perdu leur Siège par le passé," dit Albus en agitant sa tasse de thé. "La dernière fois, il avait nominé Crouch mais c'était juste après la guerre et l'histoire de son fils torturant les Longbottom a été révélée et..."

"Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait à nouveau nominé le vieux Barty si ça n'avait pas été un véritable suicide politique au vu du fait que les circonstances entourant l'incarcération illégale de Lord Black sont connues du grand public," commenta Bertie.

"Ce qui nous laisse Diggory et Baron," dit Cornelius. "Les deux nous seraient bénéfiques ; Gideon Baron est neutre en politique - égalitaire mais traditionnel. Durant sa carrière, il a représenté les familles Goldstein et Davis. Diggory travaille bien sûr pour le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. C'est un homme bien, mais un peu pompeux..."

Sirius essaya de ne pas s'étrangler sur son café en entendant Cornelius qualifier quelqu'un d'autre de pompeux.

"Il a une vue très restrictive sur le contrôle des créatures magiques, ce qui pourrait desservir les changements législatifs que nous voudrons instaurer plus tard," conclut Cornelius.

"Je pense qu'Amos pourrait être convaincu en temps voulu," dit Albus.

Ce qui signifiait qu'Albus voulait Diggory.

"Quelle est la position de l'Alliance Potter si c'est Leonard qui l'a nominé ?" demanda Amelia, avec intérêt.

"Leonard et Amos sont de vieux amis, d'où la nomination," répondit Sirius. "L'Alliance s'est mise d'accord pour que le choix d'un Siège soit un vote libre ; nous décidons par nous-même avec quelles maisons nous allier après tout.

"J'en conclus que les votes Potter et Black iront à Baron, alors ?" demanda calmement Albus.

"Le vote Potter sera discuté avec Harry," répondit fermement Sirius, et irait probablement à Baron vu que Harry n'appréciait pas l'agenda de Diggory en matière de créatures magiques, "et puisque Diggory est sur la liste d'invités de la soirée Longbottom demain, je ne serais pas surpris que Harry et moi recevions un discours à ce sujet."

"Plus que probable, connaissant Amos," dit Amelia, avec un rire.

"C'est de mauvais goût de parler de politique durant l'anniversaire d'un enfant," grommela Cornelius.

Sirius baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir Cornelius, de peur d'éclater de rire parce que si Cornelius avait été invité, Sirius n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait passé la soirée à parler politique avec les invités. "Continuons," dit-il d'une voix ferme. "Quoi que ce soit d'autre, Cornelius ?"

"La nouvelle Loi sur les Loup-Garous est en train d'être rédigée. Arthur s'est jeté à corps et âme dans le Comité sur les Moldus," commenta Cornelius, presque distraitement en fouillant ses souvenirs pour les dernières nouvelles. "Mais non ; rien d'autre."

"Amelia ?" demanda Sirius.

"L'Opération Marquage est lancée," dit Amelia. "Le dernier membre de l'équipe s'appelle Cambridge ; Sorcier-Tireur, Né-Moldu, deux ans d'expérience, l'un des protégé d'Alastor. Ce qui porte l'équipe à cinq, six en comptant Rufus ; trois Sorcier-Tireurs, deux Aurors et le Chef des Aurors pour mener l'équipe."

"Et aucun n'était impliqué dans la dernière guerre ?" vérifia Albus. Il n'avait pas assisté à la dernière séance donc il n'avait pas toutes les informations.

Amelia gigota avec impatience, irritée de devoir se répéter. "Rufus l'était, bien sûr. Les deux Aurors, Brooks et Wood, ont rejoints le Ministère juste après la Guerre - en quatre-vingt-deux et quatre-vingt-cinq. Brooks est un Né-Moldu qui a perdu son grand frère, Auror, durant la guerre ; Wood est un Sang-Pur qui a perdu son père au cours d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Travers. Ils sont très expérimentés. Ambrey, qui est un Sang-Mêlé a rejoint les Sorciers-Tireurs à la même époque, et pour les mêmes raisons - elle a perdu ses parents dans une attaque de Mangemort et a ensuite été élevée par sa grand-mère. Chambers s'est engagé il y a cinq ans. C'est un Né-Moldu. Tous sont des Occlumens expérimentés. Tous ont immédiatement prêté un Serment Inviolable de ne pas être des Mangemorts, de ne jamais devenir des Mangemorts et de ne jamais s'allier à Voldemort et, ou Tom Riddle."

"C'est une bonne équipe," dit Sirius, en notant avec amusement qu'Albus avait l'expression d'un homme qui savait qu'il venait d'irriter une femme mais sans savoir comment.

"Ils sont très bons," confirma Amelia. "Toutes les personnes listées comme des Mangemorts par nos espions sont désormais marquées. Sous mandat confidentiel spécial, nous surveillons leur courrier et leurs cheminées. Nous avons placé des sorts de surveillance mineurs près de leurs propriétés - juste assez pour savoir qui a transplané à proximité de chez eux. Nous avons aussi réussi à activer des Traces sur les baguettes de ceux étant venus au Ministère - les Traces ne réagiront qu'aux Impardonnables mais c'est mieux que rien."

"Et l'histoire de couverture ?" demain Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Officiellement, l'équipe avait été créé pour retrouver Peter Pettigrew - elle était surnommée l'Escouade du Rat par le reste du DJM.

"Parfaite," répondit Amelia. "Tout le monde est bien conscient qu'il faut capturer Pettigrew ; le Département est ravi que des officiers en soient chargés plutôt que des Détraqueurs. Rufus en a rajouté une couche auprès des autres Aurors en leur annonçant une récompense de mille Gallions à l'Auror qui arrivera à l'arrêter avant l'Escouade du Rat ; Keith Poole a fait pareil avec les Sorciers-Tireurs."

"Y'a-t-il eu le moindre progrès à ce sujet ?" demanda Cornelius.

"Légèrement," répondit Amelia. "En travaillant avec les services de police Moldus, nous avons réussi à trouver une photo de Pettigrew dans un port où un cargo moldu partait pour les Balkans. Ce n'était que quelques jours après que Peter se soit échappé de Poudlard. Puisqu'Albus nous a informé que la dernière localisation connue de Voldemort avant Quirell était en Albanie, je pense que nous pouvons supposer que c'était sa destination." Elle attrapa sa plume. "Je vais leur dire de vérifier les images de la semaine dernière pour voir s'il est revenu de la même façon."

"Et qu'en est-il de l'information que j'ai eu au sujet de la Coupe du Monde ?" demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants.

"Eh bien, _trois_ sources séparées nous ont confirmé que quelque chose est prévu," répliqua Amelia, faisant bien comprendre à Albus qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fourni ces informations. "Nous avons les noms de ceux impliqués et l'équipe de surveillance les suit. Cependant, bien que je ne sois pas enchantée à l'idée que des Moldus soient torturés et tués à la Coupe du Monde, je pense que nous devrions les laisser agir et n'intervenir qu'une fois qu'ils auront commencé."

"Mais..." commença Cornelius, avec panique.

"Si nous intervenons avant qu'ils ne commettent leur crime, nous pouvons les accuser d'association de malfaiteur et de préméditation d'actes terroristes mais très franchement, ça ruinerait notre surveillance et révélerait nos espions," lui dit Amelia d'une voix ferme. "Le timing sera primordial ; dès qu'ils auront commencé, les Aurors interviendront."

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête. Il avait accepté l'invitation d'Arthur mais insisté pour que Remus et lui s'achètent des tickets afin de se joindre à eux. Ils devraient en rediscuter, se dit-il. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à passer la nuit là-bas s'il y allait avoir une attaque de Mangemort - même une attaque connue des Aurors et qui, il l'espérait, serait arrêtée dès qu'elle aurait commencée.

"Si nous calculons bien notre intervention," dit Sirius, "ce sera le triomphe des forces de l'ordre sur les restes pathétiques d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu. Publiquement, nous pourrons montrer que nous nous opposons fermement à ce genre de chose, envoyant le message que nous ne tolérerons pas que ce type d'action renaisse."

Cornelius claqua des doigts. "Nous pourrons certainement présenter cet angle à la presse." Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et Sirius échangea un regard désabusé avec Amelia.

"Voilà, c'est tout pour moi," dit Amelia.

"Et le dernier mais pas le moindre, Bertie," dit Sirius.

Bertie s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pour Albus, mon équipe est aussi complète. Lawrence Appleby est un Sang-Mêlé, nous avons fait nos études ensemble. Il a servi dans le MI7 durant la dernière guerre. Il a perdu son seul enfant dans une attaque de Mangemort à Pré-au-lard. Il dirige les recherches. Caroline Braitwaite est une Née-Moldue, elle nous a rejoint il y a dix ans, tout de suite après être sortie de l'Académie Magique de Manchester. Elle était première de son année d'ASPIC et recevra probablement le Prix Né-Moldu de Lily Potter. Elle a un Master en Sortilège et Arithmancie. Elle travaillait pour le MI7 jusqu'à maintenant mais veut changer de poste et cela semble être une bonne transition pour elle." Il but une gorgée de thé. "Comme vous le savez déjà, Albus, Bill Weasley est notre dernier membre. C'est un excellent briseur-de-sort. J'espère pouvoir le voler aux Gobelins une fois que son Service à la Maison des Potter sera fini."

L'entretien avec Gringott pour obtenir un congé pour Bill s'était mieux passé que prévu. Les Gobelins avaient insisté sur une pénalité mais bien plus basse que ce qu'ils auraient pu demander et Bill en valait chaque Noise.

"Une bonne équipe," commenta Albus. "Je me rappelle de la mort de Deborah Appleby; quelle tragédie."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda Amelia.

"Elle a été réduite en charpie par Greyback," dit sèchement Sirius.

Ce fut un dur rappel de ce pour quoi ils se battaient.

"Nous devrions mettre Greyback sur notre liste," dit Amelia. "Il n'a jamais été Marqué mais il s'est rapidement joint à Voldemort à l'époque. Le problème se sera de le trouver."

"Bonne idée," dit Sirius. Il réfléchit pendant un moment, débattant furieusement avec lui-même avant de soupirer. "Je peux demander à Remus d'interroger ses contacts loups-garous ; voir s'ils pourraient le traquer."

"En termes de progrès ; nous avons rassemblé toutes les informations que nous avons trouvé sur ce sujet. Assurés que nous n'alerterions pas Riddle si nous en détruisions un, nous avons détruit les deux objets que nous a remis Lord Black, le médaillon et la coupe qui a été retrouvé dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange. Lord Black a fait office de témoin, tout comme Amelia et Cornelius, lorsqu'ils ont été brûlés dans un four à haute température," dit Bertie. "Puisque le jeune Monsieur Potter s'est occupé du journal, il nous reste deux objets pour lesquels nous avons des indices et un dont nous ne savons rien."

"C'est un progrès remarquable en si peu de temps," dit Albus avec plaisir.

"Dû aux informations que le frère de Lord Black a laissé au sujet du médaillon et de la coupe," souligna Bertie. "Cependant, nous avons fait des progrès dans nos suppositions en croisant les informations de la lettre avec l'histoire de Riddle que vous nous avait fourni, Albus."

Il se leva et fit apparaître une table sur lequel était dessiné trois colonnes.

"Objet numéro un : inconnu," commença Bertie, en tapotant la première section qui commença à se remplir d'informations. "Nous pensons que cet objet n'était pas créé au moment où Regulus Black a découvert ces objets. Nous sommes pratiquement certains que Riddle attendait le moment de son triomphe ultime pour créer ce sixième et dernier objet. Nous pensons que la défaite d'Albus," il fit un geste de la main en direction du vieux sorcier, "ou l'assassinat de Bagnold auraient été le moment de triomphe qu'il attendait. Mais il a changé d'avis. Nous savons que ça faisait au moins un an qu'il était au courant de la prophétie sans rien faire..."

"Tom ne croyait pas vraiment à la Divination. J'ai été très surpris lorsque j'ai appris qu'il allait agir," admit Albus, à voix basse.

"Lawrence a découvert une vieille théorie magique impliquant Halloween et le sacrifice d'un sang innocent - un bébé," dit Bertie. "Il semblerait que l'objet créé durant le rituel serait devenu indestructible."

"Dégoûtant," commenta Cornelius, le teint verdâtre.

"Mais ça explique pourquoi il a attaqué Harry cette nuit-là," dit Sirius d'une voix sombre.

Bertie hocha la tête. "Nous pensons qu'il a emmené quelque chose avec lui à Godric's Hollow. Cependant, sa tentative s'est soldée par un échec, donc nous pensons que l'objet n'a pas été créé."

"Excellente logique," le complimenta Albus mais ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur pétillement.

Sirius se demanda si Voldemort avait accidentellement rendu Harry indestructible en le transformant en horcruxe...si c'était le cas, la purification de sa cicatrice n'aurait pas été possible, se dit Sirius, et après tout, Harry n'avait pas été sacrifié donc les conditions n'avaient pas été remplies.

"Alors, nous en cherchons seulement deux autres ?" demanda Amelia.

"Eh bien, j'aimerais que Bill et Caro aille à Godric's Hollow pour qu'on en soit sûrs," dit Bertie. "Mais je crois que oui."

"Ça peut être arrangé," dit Albus.

Sirius soupira silencieusement. Apparemment, être à la tête de la Conférence de la CIS avait redonné le goût du contrôle à Albus.

Bertie se contenta de se tourner vers Sirius.

"Oui," dit Sirius, "ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée." Même si Harry avait effectivement été le horcruxe inconnu, ils devraient vérifier pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres ; James et Lily étaient tous les deux morts cette nuit-là après tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. "Y'a-t-il des protections particulières autour de la maison que vous devez retirer ?"

Albus secoua la tête. "Ah, non. J'ai laissé une alarme spéciale pour Tom mais à part ça, les protections ont été érigées par le DDM."

"Excellent," dit Bertie. "Alors en remontant les souvenirs qu'Albus nous a fourni, nous passons à l'objet numéro deux : l'objet de Serdaigle." Il s'interrompit et but une gorgée de thé. "D'autres recherches ont réduit les possibilités à deux ; le diadème disparu de Serdaigle et le pendentif en forme d'aigle qu'elle a porté à son mariage. Les deux ont disparu mais nous pensons que Tom était plus intéressé par le diadème ; la légende racontait que son porteur avait accès à des connaissances infinies."

"Tom l'aurait certainement voulu," confirma Albus. Il posa sa tasse vide sur la table et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un paquet de bonbon.

"Le diadème a de nombreux mythes et légendes qui l'entourent. Cependant, Bill en a trouvé une qui raconte que Helena, la fille de Serdaigle, a pris le diadème et s'est enfuie en _Albanie_ ," dit Bertie avec un petit sourire.

Albus lui répondit par un sourire serein. "Oui. Tom semble aimer ce pays, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Excusez-moi, mais la lettre de mon frère n'indique-t-elle pas que l'objet se trouve à Poudlard ?" demanda Sirius.

"D'après Albus, Tom rentrait d'Albanie lorsqu'il a postulé pour le poste de professeur de DCFM," lui expliqua Bertie.

"Vous pensez qu'il a dissimulé quelque chose dans le château lorsqu'il est venu passé l'entretien ?" Les yeux d'Albus perdirent à nouveau leur pétillement alors qu'il considérait la possibilité que Voldemort ait réussi à dissimuler quelque chose de maléfique à Poudlard sous son nez.

"Les protections ne réagissent-elles pas aux objets maléfiques ?" demanda brusquement Amelia.

"Non," admit Albus, "les Fondateurs n'ont pas placé de protection contre ça à Poudlard et...même si je pouvais trouver trois autres sorciers ou sorcières aussi puissant que moi pour que nous en placions une, il y a de nombreux artefacts historiques à Poudlard qui seraient considérés maléfique par la définition du Ministère ; comme les statues gardant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur par exemple.

"Alors nous avons un de ces objets à Poudlard, là où n'importe quel enfant pourrait le trouver ?" demanda Cornelius, horrifié.

"Je doute que Tom ait été suffisamment stupide pour placer un tel objet dans un lieu facile d'accès," répondit Albus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Bon, il y a un endroit qui semble évident."

"La Chambre des Secrets ?" Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent à nouveau. "En effet, mais nous aurions besoin d'un Fourchelangue pour y entrer."

"Fawkes ne peut pas nous y emmener ?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Malheureusement non," lui dit Albus, dépité. "J'ai essayé avec Fawkes dès que l'école a fermé cet été-là, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer le cadavre du Basilic. Hélas, nous avons rebondi sur une barrière. Fawkes n'a pas trouvé ça drôle."

Amelia lança un regard dur à Albus et Sirius sut pourquoi.

"Alors comment a-t-il réussi à entrer dans la Chambre lorsque le jeune Harry y affrontait le Basilic ?" Cornelius posa la question que Sirius se posait lui-même.

"Peut-être grâce à la présence de Harry dans la Chambre ?" Albus caressa sa barbe. "C'est une véritable énigme."

"Alors vous avez besoin de Harry pour ouvrir la Chambre," conclut Sirius.

Albus hocha la tête. "Je ne lui ai pas demandé à cause du traumatisme qu'il a vécu lorsqu'il a dû affronter le Basilic."

"Je lui en parlerai," dit Sirius. "Il veut nous aider et ce pourrait être un bon moyen de l'impliquer tout en le gardant en sécurité puisque l'Équipe du Trésor, Remus et moi - et vous aussi, j'en suis sûr - l'accompagnerons." Il haussa un sourcil. "À moins que vous ne pensiez qu'il y ait un autre Basilic ?"

"Peut-être devrions-nous prendre un coq avec nous," suggéra Bertie.

"Okay, alors nous avons un plan pour l'objet de Serdaigle," conclut Sirius. "Quoi que ce soit sur l'anneau de Patriarche ?"

"D'après les souvenirs d'Albus, Riddle avait l'anneau dès sa sixième année à Poudlard," dit Bertie, en tapotant à nouveau le tableau pour que toutes les informations qu'il avait apparaissent dans la troisième section. "Nous pensons qu'il a dû quitter l'orphelinat Moldu à ses seize ans et qu'il a dû se débrouiller seul."

"Et il s'est lancé à la recherche de ses origines," devina Sirius. "Je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais fait."

"Et il a trouvé les Riddle et le seul Gaunt restant à Little Hangleton," expliqua Albus. "Les Riddle ont soi-disant été assassinés par Morfin Gaunt, l'oncle de Tom. Il est mort quelques années plus tard à Azkaban. Je pense plutôt que Tom a assassiné ses grands-parents et son père, et qu'il a fait porter le chapeau à son oncle."

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de compassion pour le vieux Morfin mais d'après ce qu'il savait, Morfin avait été un bâtard complet qui avait mérité Azkaban pour nombres de raisons même s'il y avait fini enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

"Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude si l'anneau était quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un anneau à l'époque mais puisqu'il le portait, je pense que nous pouvons dire que ce n'était pas encore un horcruxe," dit Bertie. "Cependant, il ne portait plus lorsqu'il est revenu à Poudlard pour son entretien au sujet du poste de professeur de DCFM."

"Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait aussi laissé à Poudlard ?" demanda Amelia.

"Non." Albus secoua la tête. "Trop d'œufs dans le même panier."

Bertie hocha la tête et considéra clairement ses mots avant de continuer. "Caro a découvert que le Manoir Riddle et les terres sur lesquelles la maison des Gaunts est construite appartiennent désormais à un Thomas Salazar d'après les autorités moldues."

Albus eut l'air choqué. "Vraiment ?"

"Il voudrait avoir ce qui lui a été refusé," dit brusquement Sirius. "Vous pensez que l'anneau pourrait être là ?"

"Peut-être - c'est certainement personnel pour lui," dit Bertie.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr," intervint Albus. "Je pense plutôt que Tom choisirait de ne pas y retourner. Ça révèle bien trop sur ses origines."

"Nous devrions tout de même enquêter," répliqua Amelia.

"Et ça nous pose alors deux complications : la première est l'anneau en lui-même et la deuxième est que ça pourrait très bien être une cachette pour Riddle s'il est de retour dans le pays," dit Bertie.

"La deuxième concerne plutôt l'Escouade du Rat," dit Amelia en hochant la tête. "Nous allons mettre en place une surveillance passive. S'il use effectivement du Manoir, nous le saurons."

"Ce qui est une excellente idée mais cherchons-nous l'anneau avant ou après ?" demanda directement Bertie. "Si nous trouvons l'anneau et l'enlevons, il saura que nous recherchons ces objets. Si nous le laissons en place, nous prenons le risque qu'il échappe à nouveau à la mort s'il est capturé."

Il y avait des avantages et des inconvénients dans les deux situations, se dit Sirius.

"Vos avis ?" demanda Sirius, en faisant signe à Cornelius de commencer.

"Nous devrions le laisser en place," dit Cornelius. "Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il découvre la Chasse au Trésor."

"Amelia ?" continua Sirius.

"Je suis d'accord avec Cornelius."

Cornelius était aussi surpris qu'Amelia elle-même qu'ils tombent d'accord.

"Tout comme moi," intervint Albus. "Je suggère qu'à part la surveillance passive, nous laissions l'anneau et Tom tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé l'objet de Serdaigle et que nous ayons confirmé qu'il n'y a rien de tel à Godric's Hollow. Si nous le capturons ensuite, alors nous n'aurons plus que l'anneau à détruire."

"Dans ce cas, je suggère que si Riddle ne s'est pas déjà installé là-bas, nous allions le chercher pour pouvoir agir rapidement une fois qu'il sera capturé," dit Bertie.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sirius pour entendre sa décision.

Sirius considéra les différentes options. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Remus soit avec lui dans la pièce. "Trois plans," finit-il par dire, "Plan A : nous examinons le Manoir et la maison des Gaunts ce weekend, pour voir si quelqu'un vit là-bas, pour voir si l'anneau est là et quelle est la situation générale. Si l'anneau est là, nous le prenons, laissons une copie, relançons tous les pièges et partons en laissant la surveillance passive en place. Un échange est risqué, je vous l'accorde, mais s'il voit que ses pièges sont en place, je doute qu'il aille vérifier jusqu'à qu'il ait récupéré toutes ses forces."

"Oh," sourit Amelia. "Rusé."

"Bien pensé, mon garçon," s'exclama Albus.

"Et le plan B ?" demanda Bertie.

"Eh bien, si l'anneau n'est pas là mais qu'eux si ; surveillance passive jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous les objets, à moins que Voldie ne semble sur le point de retrouver son corps," dit Sirius. "Et le plan C suppose que ni l'anneau ni Riddle ne soient là, et dans ce cas, nous lançons une surveillance passive au cas où il finirait par y aller."

"Bien joué, Sirius," dit Cornelius.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Nous devons agir rapidement s'il y a un risque que Riddle s'y rende."

"Nous enverrons les équipes dès demain matin," dit Amelia, après un rapide échange silencieux avec Bertie.

"Quoi que ce soit d'autre ?" demanda Sirius.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

"Je vous vous accompagner jusqu'à la cheminée. Albus, si vous voulez bien rester un moment ?" Sirius escorta les autres avant de retourner rapidement à son bureau. Le vieux sorcier s'était approché de la fenêtre pour admirer le jardin. "Encore un peu de thé, Albus.

"Non merci, mon garçon." Albus se tourna vers lui. "Tu vas me disputer d'avoir tenté de récupérer le Basilic."

"Par la loi, le Basilic appartient à Harry puisque c'est lui qui l'a tué," dit Sirius, en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau et en croisant ses bras sur son torse. "Je suis certain qu'Amelia vous soupçonne d'avoir eu l'intention de le priver de sa juste récompense et que c'était votre intention qui vous a empêché d'accéder à la Chambre.

"Et toi ?" demanda Albus en glissant ses mains dans son dos.

Sirius haussa un sourcil à son attention. "Je suis sûr que vous auriez donné quelque chose à Harry, probablement l'équivalent de ce que vous alliez donner à ceux qui avaient été pétrifié. Mais quelque chose n'est pas l'équivalent de tout, et il aurait dû tout recevoir d'après la loi."

Albus hocha lentement la tête et sembla à nouveau porter le poids de toutes ses années. "Ce n'était pas très...fair-play de ma part, je sais, mais je suis bien conscient que Harry va hériter de beaucoup d'argent. Vu que la population étudiante s'est réduite au cours des dernières années à cause de la guerre...le budget de Poudlard aurait eu bien besoin d'une injection de fonds."

Sirius se retint de lui faire la remarque qu'à cause du placement de Harry chez les Moldus, le patrimoine Potter avait été laissé à l'abandon, et que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'adoption et le changement de gardien, bien que Harry ne se serait pas retrouvé sans le sous à sa majorité, il n'aurait certainement pas eu tout ce qu'il aurait dû. Heureusement, Remus retournait la situation.

"Je parlerai du Basilic à Harry," lui dit fermement Sirius, "et je pense, Albus, que vous découvrirez qu'il prendra une décision juste et équitable et que Poudlard recevra _quelque chose_."

Albus inclina la tête.

"Comment s'est passé la Conférence," demanda Sirius, en faisant un geste de la main en direction de la porte.

"La Conférence s'est passé comme toujours, beaucoup de discussions, très peu d'écoute ou d'accords," dit Albus alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. "Malheureusement, les articles de Rita ne m'ont pas aidé à partager mes positions de façon positive durant la Conférence."

"Cette sacré Rita," dit Sirius, sans la moindre compassion. Il était plutôt d'accord avec Skeeter lorsqu'elle écrivait que les opinions qu'Albus avait exprimé étaient plutôt vieux jeu et démodées. Mais il n'aimait pas cette journaliste, même si l'insistance de Cornelius à ce qu'ils gardent la presse positive au sujet de Harry et Sirius signifiait qu'il devait la supporter. Jusqu'à là, elle les avait soutenu, mais Sirius savait que les gros titres changeraient dès qu'elle penserait tenir une bonne histoire.

"Je vous verrais demain à la soirée Longbottom ?" vérifia Sirius alors qu'ils se disaient au-revoir devant la cheminée.

"J'ai bien peur que non, mon garçon. Je pars en France pour un dernier entretien au sujet du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers et je ne rentrerai pas avant la session du Magenmagot de jeudi." Albus le salua et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

Sirius prit une seconde pour aller voir Kreacher avant de rentrer à la maison.

La maison.

C'était définitivement ce que la bâtisse du Hampshire était devenue. Remus, Harry, Dobby et lui s'étaient rapidement sentis chez eux. Minerva passait pratiquement chaque soirée avec eux et Remus avait plaisanté qu'ils devraient tous simplement l'invité à vivre avec eux. Elle était devenue une figure maternelle pour Harry - plutôt une grand-mère qu'une mère ou que la 'Tante Minerva' qu'elle avait été pour James, se dit Sirius, mais une figure maternelle tout de même. Ce qui était très bien parce que Harry avait besoin d'une influence féminine dans sa vie, et d'un modèle positif pour remplacer l'horrible exemple de Petunia. Andromeda était devenue une tante préférée ; Tonks était devenue une grande sœur.

Le seul problème s'appelait Molly Weasley.

D'un côté, Sirius appréciait tout ce que Molly avait fait pour Harry depuis qu'elle avait aidé Harry à trouver le quai du Poudlard Express ; elle avait été gentille avec un enfant perdu, lui avait tricoté des cadeaux de Noël parce qu'il était l'ami de son fils et que Ron avait mentionné qu'il pensait que Harry n'aurait pas beaucoup de cadeaux. Elle avait accueilli Harry chez elle et l'avait nourri après qu'il ait été affamé l'été suivant sa deuxième année, et sa famille et elle avait rejoint Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse l'année précédente pour rompre sa solitude.

Mais Molly semblait penser qu'à cause de ces actions, elle avait gagné le droit d'être la seule à fournir une influence parentale à Harry. Ils dînaient généralement une fois par semaine chez les Weasley et chaque fois, elle critiquait les leçons d'étiquette d'Andy, désapprouvait l'influence de Tonks, et avait même commencé à questionner la présence régulière de Minerva. Elle ne dissimulait pas le fait qu'elle pensait que Sirius n'avait jamais pris aucune bonne décision parentale. Sa jalousie était compréhensible ; elle s'était projeté dans le rôle d'une mère de substitution pour Harry (et Sirius soupçonnait l'influence de Dumbledore, bien que Molly, avec son grand cœur, avait été plus que prête à prendre soin d'un enfant négligé) et elle voyait sa place désormais usurpée. Sirius comprenait et il savait que Harry tenait énormément à elle ; peut-être que quand Molly s'en rendrait compte, sa jalousie disparaîtrait. Cependant, pour le moment, son comportement le rendait fou.

D'après Molly, elle-seule savait ce qui avait de bien pour Harry. Elle se plaignait des leçons qu'il recevait, suggérant que Harry n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'étiquette, le management financier et la politique à un si jeune âge et qu'il méritait des vacances. Elle racontait que Harry devait encore être nourri et couvé malgré le fait qu'il mangeait plus qu'à sa faim et qu'il était en pleine forme. Elle sous-entendait qu'elle devrait avoir un accès total à la Maison du Griffon malgré les inquiétudes de Sirius concernant la sécurité de Harry. Elle avait demandé à chacune de leur rencontre que Harry soit autorisé à rester au Terrier après la Coupe du Monde, et ce jusqu'à la rentrée, malgré le fait que Harry avait décliné en déclarant que bien qu'il appréciât son offre, il voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec Sirius.

Le moment le plus tendu avait eu lieu mi-juillet lorsque Molly avait arbitrairement annoncé au cours du dîner que Harry fêterait son anniversaire au Terrier. C'était terriblement présomptueux de sa part et avait mis Sirius et Harry mal à l'aise à sa table. Heureusement, Arthur était intervenu pour transformer l'annonce de Molly en une offre. Sirius avait accepté puisque le Terrier était bien plus joyeux que le Manoir des Black pour l'anniversaire d'un adolescent, et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'ouvrir la Maison du Griffon à autant de personnes. Mais Molly n'avait pas été contente d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas que sa famille lorsque Sirius l'avait informé que d'autres personnes avaient déjà été invitées.

Elle pensait bien faire et tenait sincèrement à Harry mais tout ça commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Sirius. Il trouvait que Moony et lui faisaient du bon boulot avec Harry. Comme lui l'avait fit remarquer Moony, les choses allaient mal se finir et Sirius finirait par exploser à moins de faire quelque chose pour changer la situation. Et si ce n'était pas Sirius qui exploserait, alors ce serait Harry ; Remus lui avait fait remarquer que Harry commençait à remarquer l'attitude de Molly envers Sirius. Peut-être qu'un échange discret avec Arthur suffirait...

Il sortit de la cheminée à la Maison du Griffon et prit une profonde inspiration. L'odeur du pain fraîchement cuit et d'un poulet emplissait le couloir illuminé. Sirius se lança à la recherche de Harry, saluant au passage Remus, qui avait la tête plongée dans un livre, et trouva son fils allongé dehors sous un arbre, en train de lire les journaux d'animagus de James.

La transformation de juillet de Remus avait été dure pour tout le monde. Remus avait insisté pour se rendre au Square Grimmauld parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre Harry en danger. Harry avait insisté pour que Remus reste à la maison mais avait fini par renoncer en voyant la résolution de Remus. Sirius n'avait voulu laissé aucun des deux seuls et s'était senti déchiré entre son désir d'être là pour Remus comme à l'époque, et son devoir de parent envers Harry. À la fin, c'était Harry qui avait suggéré que Minerva passa lui nuit avec lui à la Maison du Griffon, permettant à Sirius d'être avec Remus.

Sirius se laissa tomber à côté de Harry et effleura son épaule. "Hey."

Harry releva la tête et lui fit un large sourire. "Est-ce que tu t'es vraiment baladé une semaine à Poudlard avec une queue ?"

"Oui," admit Sirius en secouant la tête, "jusqu'à ce que ton père m'explique son deal avec Minnie et qu'elle m'ait aidé sans poser de questions."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "J'espère qu'elle me donnera le même deal."

"Oh vraiment ?" murmura Sirius. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te donner l'autorisation de t'entraîner pour devenir un animagus ?"

Les joues de Harry rougirent mais il lui fit un sourire malicieux et leva le journal. "Parce que tu sais que je pourrais le faire en secret et me balader avec une queue pendant une semaine."

"Tu vas te transformer en singe," proclama dramatiquement Sirius, en tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry. "Et un singe effronté à ça."

"S'il te plaît, Padfoot ?"

Oh Merlin ; ces yeux émeraudes suppliants ! Sirius soupira. C'était de plus en plus difficile de dire non à chaque fois qu'il les utilisait. Ce serait hypocrite de lui refuser cette opportunité puisque James et lui l'avaient tous deux fait lorsqu'ils avaient son âge. Mais en tant que parent, Sirius était terrifié à l'idée que Harry courre dans la forêt avec un loup-garou - au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu être aussi stupide lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration ; ils ne courraient pas dans une forêt, ils seraient dans une pièce avec Remus, qui avec la Potion Tue-Loup gardait son esprit. Il faudrait aussi du temps à Harry pour maîtriser sa forme donc il faudrait au moins deux ans avant que cette scène n'arrive. Et...être un animagus donnerait une protection certaine à Harry contre les loups-garous en général. C'était un talent utile et s'ils le gardaient secret, ça pourrait être fichtrement utile si Harry était en danger.

"Il faut que tu obtiennes l'accord de Minnie pour qu'elle t'aide si jamais t'as un problème," commença-t-il, "et tu dois me promettre que tu ne tenteras rien sans supervision."

Harry hocha la tête avec excitation.

"On commencera dès que Minnie t'aura donné son accord alors," accepta Sirius, en se demandant déjà comment il allait l'annoncer à Remus sans que celui-ci pique une crise.

Et en parlant du loup...Remus apparut sur le pas de la porte. Sirius se releva et tendit la main pour remettre Harry sur pied. Ils allaient dîner, discuter de la réunion que Sirius avait eue et passer la soirée devant un film ou avec un jeu de société...mais mieux que tout, ils seraient ensemble. C'était parfait.

* * *

 **(1) Pour rappel, la CIS est la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	24. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 24 -**

Bill Weasley toqua brièvement à la porte du Terrier avant d'entrer, poussant un bonjour joyeux se faisant. Son père était déjà installé au sommet de la table, les jumeaux d'un côté, en train de murmurer avec urgence ; Percy était de l'autre côté, une Ginny endormie à ses côtés, et à côté d'elle...Charlie lui fit un large sourire et se leva pour serrer Bill dans ses bras alors que leur mère s'activait dans la cuisine.

"Bill !" Le visage de sa mère s'illumina avec surprise. "Je ne t'attendais pas avant midi ! Là, assied-toi et mange."

"Je ne dis pas non," s'exclama Bill, en se glissant sur la chaise à côté de Fred, juste en face de Charlie. Il attrapa une assiette et la couvrit de tout : des saucisses, du bacon, des œufs, des haricots, des tomates et des champignons fris...agrémentés de deux toasts beurrés.

"Ginny," Molly toucha son bras avant de placer une autre assiette sur la table, "va réveiller ton frère !"

Ginny lança un regard disant clairement 'pourquoi moi' à Bill, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle soupira, se leva et monta réveiller son frère.

"T'as faim ?" lui demanda Charlie, amusé par la quantité de nourriture sur son assiette.

"Je suis affamé," lui répondit Bill, en agitant sa fourchette. "Désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier soir ; j'ai été voir certains de mes amis de Poudlard. Comment ça a été ton portauloin ?"

"J'ai horreur des portauloins internationaux," admit Charlie, en se reservant du bacon. "Ils tournent beaucoup trop."

"Je sais," compatit Bill. "On aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient réglé tous ces soucis maintenant."

"Apparemment, il y a une législation européenne qui bloque toutes les améliorations," intervint Percy. "Les restrictions placées sur les lois Britanniques sont ridicules."

"Eh bien, si tu n'aimes pas voyager alors que tu devrais peut-être envisager de rester ici, Charlie." Molly se glissa sur sa chaise et fit signe à la théière de la servir alors que les cuillères remplissaient son assiette. "Je suis sûre que si tu demandais à Amos, il te trouverait une place dans son département."

"Je suis heureux de travailler à la réserve, maman," lui dit calmement Charlie. Il croisa le regard amusé de Bill et leva les yeux au ciel.

"N'importe quoi, regarde-toi ! Tu as été blessé !" Elle pointa la peau brillante de son avant-bras.

"Les brûlures font partie du travail," lui dit joyeusement Charlie. "Je le savais lorsque j'ai décidé de travailler là-bas."

"En plus," Fred agita les sourcils, "tout le monde sait..."

"...que les cicatrices sont sexy !" sourit George.

Bill essaya de ne pas s'étrangler sur son rire lorsqu'il vit l'expression désapprobatrice de sa mère.

"Combien de temps encore avant que tu ne passes ton Master ?" demanda Arthur, en reposant la Gazette sur la table.

Charlie haussa les épaules. "Probablement l'année prochaine. J'ai les crédits de pratique mais je dois passer l'épreuve théorique."

Molly s'éclaircit la gorge. "Mais je maintiens que tu devrais envisager de travailler au Ministère."

Bill garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Il devait bien le reconnaître à sa mère ; elle ne renonçait jamais.

"Regarde le succès de Percy !" rayonna Molly. "Et celui de ton père !"

"J'ai oublié de te dire félicitations hier soir, papa," reconnut Charlie avec chagrin. "C'est super de voir qu'ils te reconnaissent enfin !"

"Je pense que Sirius a aidé," dit humblement Arthur.

Molly souffla. "C'est le Ministre qui t'a nominé pour le Siège du Magenmagot et le Comité, Arthur."

"Ben, même si Lord Black t'a recommandé, papa, c'est toujours grâce à ton travail," commenta diplomatiquement Charlie.

Son père ne dit rien mais Bill savait, et il se savait que son père savait que Fudge avait été influencé par Sirius.

Bill ne pouvait pas comprendre l'antipathie de sa mère envers Sirius - enfin, il pouvait comprendre mais il pouvait aussi voir que ça allait se finir dans les larmes si elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle avait certes de bonnes raisons puisqu'il avait blessé Ron mais il y avait eu des circonstances atténuantes et ce seul incident n'aurait pas dû la convaincre que Sirius n'était pas digne d'élever Harry, ce qui était clairement ce qu'elle pensait à entendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle devenait de plus en plus véhémente et Bill avait vu un petit froncement de sourcils apparaître sur le visage de Harry la dernière fois où elle avait critiqué l'une des décisions de Sirius au cours de leur dîner hebdomadaire. Si elle finissait par forcer Harry à choisir, Bill avait le sentiment qu'elle n'en apprécierait pas le résultat parce qu'il était évident que le gamin adorait son père adoptif.

Et qui pouvait l'en blâmer, se dit Bill en mâchant un morceau de saucisse épicée avec enthousiasme. D'après ce que les jumeaux et Ron lui avaient dit, Harry avait été négligé et haï par ses précédents gardiens. Sirius s'était échappé de prison pour le protéger, et ensuite il avait tout fait pour obtenir la garde de Harry afin de lui offrir une vie meilleure. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Bill que Harry considérait Sirius comme son héros. Peut-être que sa mère s'était montrée bienveillante avec Harry depuis qu'il était devenu l'ami de Ron mais Bill savait que lui tricoter un pull pour Noël n'était tout simplement pas comparable à ce que Sirius avait fait en lui donnant une vraie maison et un parent aimant.

Ginny revint à table et quelques secondes plus tard, un Ron encore endormi se laissa tomber sur la dernière chaise vide à côté de George ; il fit un signe de tête distrait à ses frères.

"C'est formidable d'avoir toute la famille sous le même toit pour une fois," s'exclama Molly en leur souriant chaleureusement à tous. "Nous allons passer une formidable journée et..."

Bill grimaça et leva son toast pour l'interrompre. "Désolé, maman, mais la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai été appelé."

"Appelé par qui ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

"Par le travail," lui dit Bill. "Croaker m'a envoyé un hibou hier soir."

"Mais notre journée..." protesta Molly. "Tu pourrais sûrement appeler Harry et lui demander de te donner un jour de congé ?"

"C'est Croaker qui est mon supérieur direct," lui répondit patiemment Bill, "et je ne vais pas demander de traitement de faveur à Harry ou à Sirius."

"Hmmph," grommela Molly en reposant brusquement sa tasse. "C'est probablement la faute de Sirius si tu dois travailler aujourd'hui." Elle soupira. "Quel genre de travail pourrais-tu bien faire un samedi ?"

"Mon travail est confidentiel, maman," lui rappela Bill. "Et ce n'est pas exactement des horaires réguliers." Il pouvait entendre la pointe amère de son irritation dans sa voix et prit une profonde inspiration. Depuis que Sirius avait arrangé son congé sabbatique et qu'il avait débuté son Service, sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de le questionner sur son travail. Il se tourna délibérément vers Percy pour changer de sujet. "Comment était la pièce ? Tu y as été hier soir, non ?"

"Penelope l'a bien aimé," lui répondit Percy, "bien que certaines personnes aient fait remarquer que c'était blasméphatoire de représenter Merlin en train de parler aux dragons. Les illusions étaient très bonnes cependant."

"Qui veut aller voir une stupide pièce de théâtre ?" grommela Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

"Ça ne me dérangerait pas," lui répondit Ginny. "J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir y aller avec Harry et les autres."

"Tu n'es pas assez grande pour aller au théâtre," lui dit fermement Molly.

Bill se tourna vers Charlie pour lui lancer un regard compatissant ; il allait devoir assister à tous les débats de ce genre alors que Bill pourrait s'échapper.

"Tu sais, si tu veux passer une soirée à Londres avec tes amis, tu pourrais toujours passer la nuit chez moi," dit Bill, offrant une possibilité de répit à son frère.

Il adorait l'appartement de London Street; deux chambres, un salon de taille honorable, une salle de bain décente, et une kitchenette. C'était un petit appart' sympa. Sirius lui avait confié qu'il l'avait acheté avec le père de Harry lorsqu'ils avaient fini Poudlard. Sirius avait hérité de la part de James mais il avait offert le titre de propriété à Harry comme cadeau d'adoption. Bill était honoré qu'ils le lui aient confié et il _adorait_ avoir son chez-lui. En Égypte, ils devaient partager les tentes ou les appartements, ils se marchaient constamment dessus, et il ne voulait même pas penser au Terrier, même s'il aimait sa maison d'enfance plus que tout. Il avait le sentiment que lui fournir la capacité de quitter le Terrier était un autre point négatif pour Sirius aux yeux de sa mère.

Les yeux de Charlie brillèrent de soulagement. "Merci, j'organiserais probablement un truc comme ça !"

"Certainement pas !" riposta Molly. "Bill, Harry ne t'a pas donné cet appartement pour que tu profites de sa gentillesse en hébergeant une succession d'invités que tu ne feras pas payer !"

"Non, il me l'a donné pour que j'en prenne soin et en remerciement de mon Service et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que la seconde chambre était une chambre d'amis que mes _invités_ pourraient utiliser. Si Charlie veut passer la nuit là-bas ou la semaine ou tout son séjour en Angleterre, il est le bienvenu," lui dit Bill, d'une voix rendue brusque par son irritation.

"Ben, je vais peut-être y passer une nuit ou deux, mais la cuisine de maman est meilleure que la tienne." Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil en essayant une fois de plus d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Leur mère s'adoucit immédiatement en entendant ce compliment. "Oh, Charlie !"

"S'il n'accepte pas ton offre, moi j'apprécierais cette opportunité," lui dit Percy. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux. "C'est très dur d'avoir suffisamment de paix et de silence ici pour travailler efficacement."

"Est-ce que tu penses..." commença Fred.

"...qu'il parle de nous, frangin ?" compléta George.

Bill se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'expression boudeuse de Percy. "Percy, tu es plus que le bienvenu pour passer une nuit ou deux à l'appartement si tu veux travailler. Mais si tu veux y emménager, maman a raison ; je devrais probablement voir avec Harry pour que tu lui payes un loyer."

"Une nuit ou deux lorsque j'aurais des rapports à rédiger fera parfaitement l'affaire, surtout maintenant que Monsieur Crouch est malade," lui dit immédiatement Percy.

"Barty est malade ?" intervint Arthur, inquiet.

Percy hocha la tête. "Il a la grippe sorcière depuis mardi. Il m'envoie mes ordres par hibou."

Arthur grimaça. "Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il soit tombé malade avec tout le stress qu'il a subi, entre la presse et la Coupe du Monde et le..." Il s'interrompit et rougit. "Il est probablement épuisé. Il avait l'air un peu pâle la dernière fois où je l'ai vu."

"Peut-être que je devrais lui amener de la soupe," suggéra Molly avec compassion.

"Je ne ferais pas ça, Molly," lui dit Arthur, d'une voix ferme. "Son elfe est très protecteur et ne te laissera probablement pas l'approcher."

"Okay, alors, Percy," dit Bill, revenant au sujet de conversation initial. "Tu connais l'adresse de cheminette alors viens quand tu en as besoin." Il était pratiquement sûr que Percy économisait pour se payer son propre appartement.

"Est-ce que c'est valable pour nous aussi ?" lui demanda malicieusement Fred.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," répondit Molly avant que Bill ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. "Toute personne mineure restera sous mon toit."

C'était probablement le plus raisonnable, bien qu'il essayât de ne pas se sentir insulté que sa mère ne lui fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la garde de ses frères et sœurs.

"Si tu travailles, est-ce que tu arriveras à assister à la soirée des Longbottom?" lui demanda son père, changeant de sujet.

"Je ne sais pas," lui dit Bill. "Ça dépendra de ce qui se passe."

Ron renifla. "J'aimerais ne pas avoir à y aller."

"C'est quoi le problème ?" lui demanda Charlie. "De la bonne nourriture, quelques danses, des jolies filles..." Il fit un clin d'œil à Bill sur ces derniers mots.

"Charlie !" s'exclama leur mère, comme ils s'y attendaient.

Bill baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir son frère de peur d'éclater de rire.

"Ton frère est bien trop jeune pour penser aux filles," lui dit leur mère d'une voix ferme.

Les aînés échangèrent tous les cinq un regard désabusé. Bill avait été attrapé dans un placard à balais en quatrième année ; Charlie était sorti avec sa première fille en troisième année - tout comme Percy, bien que celui-ci n'en avait rien dit à personne. Fred et George se contentèrent de sourire sans rien dire mais Bill supposait qu'ils avaient aussi découvert les filles à l'âge de Ron.

"On doit mettre nos robes de soirées !" s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine.

Ça, Bill pouvait comprendre. Il avait horreur des robes de soirées.

"Il n'y a pas de mal à bien s'habiller de temps en temps !" le réprimanda Molly. "Ce sera formidable."

"Est-ce que t'as vu ma robe de soirée ?" répliqua Ron. "Je refuse de la porter !"

"C'est quoi le problème avec la robe de soirée de Ron ?" demanda Bill à Fred, alors que leur mère informait Ron qu'il n'aura qu'à se rendre à la soirée complètement nu

"Imagine qu'on lui a déjà fait une farce en rendant sa robe horrible et tu auras une idée d'à quoi la robe de Ron ressemble," lui souffla Fred.

Ah.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as acheté une robe d'occasion !" se plaignit furieusement Ron. "Sirius m'a donné de l'argent !"

Charlie écarquilla les yeux et Bill grimaça ; sa mère n'allait pas apprécier qu'il lui jette le nom de Sirius à la figure.

"Cet argent est pour ton éducation, jeune homme !" répliqua Molly. "Ce n'est pas pour des frivolités."

"Ta mère a raison, Ron," intervint Arthur. "Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser ton fond pour des robes de soirées."

"Je vais avoir l'air stupide," marmonna misérablement Ron.

Bill échangea un coup d'œil avec Charlie qui hocha la tête. Charlie allait devoir s'acheter une robe de soirée donc il pourrait en acheter une pour Ron en même temps. Ils avaient tous les deux un salaire ; ils pourraient la lui payer comme cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël combiné.

Il avala le reste de ses œufs et vida son verre. Il devrait y aller, se dit Bill, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Papa, je peux te dire un mot ? Ça concerne la Maison." Il vit Charlie hausser les sourcils et réalisa qu'il devrait tout raconter à son frère.

Arthur fit un geste de la main vers l'arrière de la maison. "Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans ma remise ?"

Bill se leva et embrassa sa mère sur le sommet du crâne. Il l'aimait énormément, malgré tous ses défauts. "Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, maman."

Il suivit son père à l'extérieur et attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte de la remise avant d'ériger une bulle d'intimité.

"Il faut que tu parles à maman," dit Bill.

Son père soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez. "Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça avec ta mère, Bill, tu le sais."

"Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle risque notre Alliance d'Amitié avec la Maison des Potter parce qu'elle n'aime pas le père adoptif de Harry," lui répondit sèchement Bill. "Harry aime Sirius plus que tout. Il a commencé à remarquer l'attitude de maman et il ne la tolérera pas s'il pense qu'elle insulte Sirius. Il y aura une grande dispute, Harry choisira Sirius, et tu seras forcé de discipliner maman pour avoir brisé notre Serment en amenant de la discorde entre nos deux Maisons. Et bien que je doute que Harry ou Sirius nous humilient publiquement ou politiquement avec une Dissolution d'Alliance, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça arriver."

"Je sais," admit doucement Arthur. "C'est juste que...je pense qu'elle se sent usurpée avec Harry. Nous avions tous les deux décidé de le traiter comme l'un des nôtres parce qu'il était clairement négligé, et aux yeux de ta mère, Sirius lui a volé son enfant."

Bill soupira lourdement. "Papa, il n'a jamais été à _elle_ , et si vous aviez vraiment voulu le traiter comme l'un des vôtres, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait tout votre possible pour le retirer de sa situation précédente ?"

"On a essayé !" répliqua Arthur, une pointe de colère apparaissant dans sa voix. "Après la Chambre, j'ai essayé lorsque j'ai discuté de la Dette de Vie avec le Professeur Dumbledore, mais il a insisté sur le fait que la maison moldue était la plus sûre pour Harry et j'ai laissé son jugement influencer le mien. Ta mère aussi a parlé avec lui, mais elle a obtenu le même résultat." Il s'appuya sur son établi et croisa les bras. "Pour être honnête, je pense qu'une partie du problème de ta mère, c'est que Sirius a réussi là où nous avons échoué."

C'était malheureux et il y avait une énorme culpabilité dans la voix de son père. Bill ravala l'envie de soupirer à nouveau. "Au moins, vous avez essayé et Harry apprécie clairement ce que vous avez fait. Mais en tant que ton Héritier, qui est aussi au Service de la Maison des Potter, je te dis que maman doit se calmer avec Sirius et qu'il faut que tu le lui dises avant la fête de ce soir et encore plus important, avant l'anniversaire de Harry demain."

Arthur hocha la tête. "Et qu'en est-il de ton Service, Bill ? Ça te plaît ?"

"Beaucoup," répondit Bill, "Je veux dire, c'est principalement des recherches pour le moment, mais nous avons soumis une théorie à Croaker hier et avec un peu de chance, le fait qu'on ait été appelés signifie que nous avons l'autorisation de la vérifier."

"Sois prudent," lui dit Arthur.

Bill serra son père dans ses bras. "Bonne chance avec maman." Pour être honnête, Bill pensait que d'eux deux, c'était son père qui avait la tâche la plus dangereuse. Il sortit de la remise et des protections du Terrier avant de transplaner directement jusqu'au Ministère.

Il arriva dans la salle de conférence du DDM juste à temps, se glissant dans la pièce et s'asseyant à côté de Caro, une seconde à peine avant que Croaker, Bones et Scrimgeour n'arrivent.

Caro lui jeta un coup d'œil et Bill lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse. Ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce à leur amour des sorts et bien que Caro n'avait pas pu lui dire grand-chose de son expérience dans le MI7, Bill et elle avaient réussis à échanger quelques-unes de leurs aventures. Elle était fascinée par souvenirs d'Égypte et il trouvait ses aventures dans des lieux gardés secrets toutes aussi intéressantes.

Un dossier de briefing apparut devant Bill et il l'ouvrit pour confirmer que la plupart des informations contenues dans le dossier étaient celles qu'il avait rassemblé avec Lawrence. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que les cinq personnes assises de l'autre côté de la table de conférence était probablement l'Escouade du Rat.

Bones s'éclaircit la gorge. "Okay, alors une brève présentation de tout le monde et ensuite on commencera." Elle pointa la personne la plus proche du doigt - Bill.

Bill fit un petit geste de la main. "Bill Weasley mais je suis pratiquement certain que mes cheveux m'ont trahi."

Tout le monde rigola et les présentations se firent rapidement. Croaker avança pour présenter le briefing, présentant la mission de l'Équipe du Trésor en des termes très vagues à l'Escouade du Rat, parlant de Little Hangleton et des raisons pour lesquelles ils pensaient qu'un Trésor se trouvait là. Bill sentit l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines alors que son anticipation montait ; ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation - il pouvait le sentir.

Bones prit ensuite la parole ; elle avait une présence formidable dans sa robe bleue, avec ses cheveux noués en chignon et sa posture parfaite. "Okay, écoutez-moi. Ces plans ont été proposés par Lord Black et approuvés par le Conseil de Guerre hier soir."

"Dans une heure, Wood, Chambers et Ambrey vont aller effectuer des repérages autour du Manoir; Brooks et Cambridge en feront autant avec le cottage des Gaunt," leur dit Bones. "Si Riddle et Pettigrew sont là, installez une surveillance passive avant de vous replier."

"S'ils ne sont pas là, Caro et Bill iront alors chercher l'objet que nous pensons que Riddle a caché là," ajouta Croaker. "Lawrence, tu restes à la base pour leur fournir toute informations dont ils auront besoin en cours de mission."

Lawrence hocha la tête, ses longs cheveux gris recouvrant son visage.

"Pendant que l'Équipe du Trésor cherche son trésor, l'Escouade du Rat fera le guet," poursuivit Bones. "Si Riddle et Pettigrew apparaissent entre temps, placez une surveillance passive avant de vous replier."

"Ma'ame, pourquoi devons-nous nous replier ?" lui demanda Ambrey. Son look méditerranéen, cheveux et yeux sombres, teint mat, apportait une pointe d'exotisme dans la pièce stérile. "Ne devrions-nous pas les capturer tous les deux ?"

"Nous avons besoin du Trésor avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à Riddle. S'ils s'installent à Little Hangleton, nous saurons où ils sont et nous pourrons attaquer dès que nécessaire," lui expliqua brièvement Bones. "Si l'Équipe du Trésor trouve le trésor, ils le récupéreront et laisseront une copie à la place, relanceront les pièges et repartirons. L'Escouade du Rat établira une surveillance passive au cas où Riddle finirait par y venir. D'autres questions ?"

Le silence lui répondit.

"Bon, une dernière chose pour moi, alors," dit Croaker avec un sourire, "Lord Black a entendu parler de la récompense accordée aux autres membres du DJM s'ils venaient à trouver le rat. Il m'a envoyé une note ce matin m'informant qu'il souhaitait égaliser les choses donc...si vous trouvez le rat, chaque membre de l'Escouade touchera mille Gallions. L'Équipe du Trésor - vous recevrez mille Gallions pour chaque objet que vous nous ramènerez."

"Allons-y," ordonna Bones.

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte et Caro entraîna Bill vers le vestiaire des Langues-de-Plombs. Il enfila une tenue moldue : un jean, une chemise à carreaux et un anorak. Il remplaça ensuite ses bottes en peau de dragon par des chaussures de randonnée. Il se contenta de nouer ses cheveux en arrière avec une lanière de cuir et remplaça son crochet de serpent par un clou ne risquant pas de rester accroché où que ce soit. Ses outils de briseur-de-sort furent rangés dans un petit sac à dos.

Caro avait enfilé une tenue similaire : un jean, une chemise et une veste avec des bottes et un sac à dos. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés. Ils ressemblaient à un couple en randonnée et ce serait leur couverture s'ils croisaient des Moldus.

Ils rejoignirent Lawrence dans la salle de recherche qu'ils avaient utilisé.

Lawrence leur sourit. "Des miroirs de communication ; un permettant de me contacter, un autre contactant Brooks et le troisième contactant Wood. Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez." Il attrapa ensuite deux anneaux en argent. "Vos portauloins d'urgence ; vous reviendrez à la réception du DDM. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Bonne chasse."

Bill hocha la tête. Caro et lui traversèrent le DDM pour rejoindre l'Escouade. Ils avaient tous enfilés des tenues moldues bien qu'il pouvait voir des badges à leur ceinture qui les désignaient comme des officiers de police et qui faisaient probablement office de portauloins.

"Prêt ?" leur demanda Bones. "Alors bonne chance."

Brooks leur tendit une canne qu'ils attrapèrent tous. "C'est parti !" dit-il avec un sourire, ses yeux sombres pétillant.

Le monde tourna autour d'eux et Bill se concentra sur la trajectoire parcourue pour pouvoir plier les jambes au bon moment afin d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Lorsque le monde se redressa, ils étaient dans une zone boisée complètement déserte, et Cambridge était parterre.

Chambers, un Poufsouffle joyeux si Bill se rappelait bien, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. "Allez, debout, Darren."

"Bon sang," grimaça Cambridge en époussetant ses vêtements. "J'ai horreur des portauloins." Il ajusta ses lunettes et balaya le paysage de ses yeux bleus. "Nous sommes juste à l'extérieur du Manoir ?"

"Ouaip," répondit Wood, son accent écossais teintant ses mots. "D'après nos coordonnées, le Manoir est à un kilomètre et demi d'ici, sur le sommet de la colline à gauche et le cottage des Gaunt est à un kilomètre sur la droite."

"Alors comment vous voulez faire, les Chasseurs de Trésor ?" leur demanda Brooks. "On se sépare ou vous restez ensemble ?"

Caro et Bill échangèrent un regard.

"On reste ensemble," leur dit Caro.

"On va commencer par le cottage," dit Bill. "Ce sera plus rapide à fouiller et s'il n'est pas là, on passera au Manoir."

"Ça marche," dit Brooks. "Ambrey, Chambers ; avec moi. Malcolm...reste en contact."

"Toi aussi, Keith," répliqua Wood.

Les groupes se séparèrent. Leur marche leur permit d'apprendre à se connaître. Wood était très fier de son cousin qui venait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Puddlemere et admit qu'il avait lui-aussi envisagé de faire carrière dans le Quidditch avant de finir par choisir de devenir Auror. Bill trouvait que Cambridge lui faisait penser à Charlie ; amical - il avait tout de suite dit à tout le monde de l'appeler Darren - mais très intelligent. Il n'avait pas été à Poudlard, mais à l'école de Birmingham et ça les avait menés à une conversation très intéressante sur les différences entre les écoles financées par le Ministère et Poudlard.

Le miroir de Wood vibra et ils s'arrêtèrent pour répondre. Bill lança un sort de discrétion autour d'eux alors que Caro lançait des repousse-Moldus.

"Ici, Brooks." Le visage pâle de l'Auror empli le miroir. "Nous sommes au Manoir et venons de lancer un charme de détection passif. Nous avons un Moldu sur les terres. Des idées ?"

"C'est probablement le jardinier, Frances Archibald Bryce," les informa Caro. "Son nom était mentionné dans les papiers moldus que nous avons obtenu."

"Il était l'employé des Riddle, à la base, et il a été accusé de leur meurtre mais relâché faute de preuves. Le nouveau propriétaire l'a gardé comme employé," ajouta Bill.

"Nous allons faire le guet au cas où le rat et le serpent viendraient ici," dit Brooks. "Brooks, terminé."

Ils repartirent et traversèrent les bois jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bâtiment en ruine apparaisse enfin sous leurs yeux.

"Merlin, mais quel taudis," dit Darren, avec dégoût.

Bill était déjà en train de lancer des sorts et il attrapa Darren par le bras lorsque celui-ci fit mine d'avancer. "Doucement. Il y a une défense là."

Wood avait aussi sorti sa baguette et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lança un scan du périmètre. "Il y a un nid de serpent près de la maison ; des vipères communes. Mais pas de rat ni de Riddle." Il fit un signe de tête vers Bill et Caro. "Darren et moi allons monter la garde. Faîtes votre truc." Il sortit son miroir de communication et briefa Brooks.

"La défense est un détonateur de proximité standard," dit Bill. "Nous le traversons, nous déclenchons quelque chose - probablement rien de mortel mais suffisamment effrayant pour garder les Moldus à distance."

"Logique," dit Caro. "Quiconque suffisamment stupide pour vouloir s'approcher sera effrayé." Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est probablement les serpents qui vont attaquer."

Bill hocha la tête. Les serpents étaient un bon choix ; les Moldus avaient tendance à en avoir une peur bleue et ils avaient une connotation négative dans le monde sorcier.

"Nos options ?" demanda Bill, en fouillant déjà dans son sac pour un outil qui neutraliserait la protection.

"Ben, nous ne voulons pas la démonter puisque Riddle saurait alors que nous sommes passé par là. On passe en-dessous, ou à travers grâce à un neutraliseur temporaire ?" marmonna Caro. "Ce serait le plus rapide."

"En effet." Il jeta l'objet en forme de cône vers la maison ; il y eu un éclat de vert lorsque la protection fut momentanément neutralisée et Bill et Caro firent immédiatement un pas en avant.

Ils attendirent.

"Les serpents restent à leur place," confirma Bill en lançant rapidement un sort.

"Je passe en premier," lui dit Caro. "Surveille mes arrières."

"Et quels jolis arrières ce sont, Caro," lui dit Bill avec un large sourire en ramassant le neutraliseur. Il pouvait encore servir deux fois.

"Oy ! Fais attention, Weasley !" lui dit Caro avec un sourire en coin. "Je peux faire des choses avec cette baguette dont tu n'as même pas idée."

"Des promesses, des promesses," répondit-il distraitement, alors même qu'il lançait une série de sorts qui l'informerait si quoi que ce soit de magique était activé, si une créature maléfique était à proximité, et si les autres défenses étaient activées.

Ils arrivèrent au cottage.

Une vipère serpenta de là où elle avait dormi - à l'ombre des escaliers pour se glisser dans les buissons à proximité.

Ils étudièrent le heurtoir argenté en forme de serpent.

"Super," remarqua sarcastiquement Caro, en lançant une volée de sort de scan ; "nous avons un autre détonateur de proximité tout autour de la maison ; il est...bien dissimulé mais il est là. Il y en a un bien spécifique sur la porte, mais comme tu peux le voir, la magie n'arrive pas à le reconnaître." Elle sourit cependant. "Toutes ces défenses...on dirait presque qu'il cache quelque chose."

Bill hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait ; ils avaient définitivement trouvé quelque chose que Riddle voulait dissimuler. "Tu sais, quiconque ayant réussi à passer les serpents sauterait sur les marches. Les gens ont tendance à toujours essayer la porte d'entrée en premier pour entrer quelque part."

"J'pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée." Caro pointa le heurtoir du doigt. "Tu paries qu'il prend vie ?"

"Nan," répondit Bill. "J'ai été formé par Gringotts ; je tiens à mon or." Il agita sa main en direction des murs. "Alors quelqu'un de malin passera par la fenêtre."

"Et recevra certainement une mauvaise surprise à l'intérieur de la maison," murmura Caro. "Nous pourrions jeter un neutraliseur à travers la fenêtre ; ça détruirait la vitre mais nous pourrons la réparer après ; ça nous permettrait de plonger à l'intérieur de la maison."

"Ce serait tellement plus facile si nous n'avions pas à tout laisser en place," soupira Bill. Sans cette restriction, ils auraient pu détruire les défenses pour entrer.

"Où est ton sens de l'aventure, Weasley ?" le taquina Caro.

Bill arma le neutraliseur et le pointa vers la fenêtre de gauche. "Prête ?" Il le jeta droit dans la cible et il traversa la vitre sale, une onde verte parcourant les murs. Il fit disparaître les éclats de verre alors même que Caro et lui s'élançaient à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans le trou créé.

L'atterrissage fut difficile.

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le sol en bois. Il se redressa et bougea lentement son épaule. Il était sur qu'il allait avoir un hématome.

"Bon sang !" jura Caro. Elle se redressa et agrippa son poignet droit.

Bill l'ignora, préférant vérifier leur situation en lançant un sort qui le préviendrait de toute magie noire à proximité. "Ça va ?"

"Mon poignet est cassé. J'aurais dû utilisé ma forme animagus pour voler jusqu'ici," lui dit Caro.

Un sifflement émana des ténèbres.

Bill lança un sort de périmètre. "Okay, alors on a un autre serpent, un gros, et il est protégé contre les sorts. Nous aurions besoin d'un sort de disparition très puissant pour nous en débarrasser." Il attrapa le bras de Caro pour la remettre sur pieds. "Il bouge ; on doit se tirer. Accio neutraliseur !"

Il le jeta à nouveau à travers la vitre mais il n'y eut aucune onde alors qu'il poussait Caro vers la fenêtre. Aussi rapidement que possible, Caro grimpa maladroitement pour ressortir et Bill la suivit, juste à temps puisque non pas un mais trois serpents apparurent dans le rayon de lumière, leurs corps serpentant à toute vitesse sur le sol sale, leur tête redressée, la gueule grande ouverte.

Bill tomba sur l'herbe, se coupant à nouveau le souffle. Il pouvait voir quelque chose bouger dans les buissons et entendit Caro réparer la fenêtre alors qu'il se remettait sur pieds.

"Cours, espèce d'idiot !" cracha Caro en se précipitant à l'opposé de la maison.

"Accio neutraliseur !" cria Bill et il l'attrapa en plein air alors qu'il pivotait pour éviter la gueule d'un serpent et sautait par-dessus un autre. Bill jeta le neutraliseur à Darren qui le trifouilla avant de le faire tomber et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Bill pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas d'onde verte. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin le périmètre du cottage, il entendit Wood lui crier de continuer à courir.

Cinq minutes de course effrénée dans les bois plus tard, et Wood cria à nouveau.

"Okay! Okay!" Wood les fit arrêter. "On les a semés."

"Foutus serpents !" haleta Darren, en se pliant en deux pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?" leur demanda Wood.

"Rien du tout !" répliqua furieusement Caro, les joues rosies par la colère et l'épuisement. "Nous avons suivis les protocoles ! Les serpents n'auraient pas dû nous attaquer."

Bill reprit son souffle. "Il y a définitivement quelque chose de caché là." Il fit un geste de la main en direction de la maison des Gaunt. "J'ai repéré une boîte sous le plancher juste avant que les serpents n'arrivent.

"Le détonateur de proximité n'était pas connecté aux serpents dans la maison," leur dit Caro en tressaillant de douleur. "Quelque chose d'autre les a activés."

"Nous devons revoir la scène dans une pensine avant de revenir pour une deuxième tentative," lui dit Bill. "Tu as besoin de te faire soigner."

Wood les pointa du doigt. "Retournez à la base. Je vais tout expliquer à Brooks et prévenir Lawrence que vous rentrez."

Bill hocha la tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils restent. Wood et Cambridge devraient revenir pour lancer un sort de surveillance passive s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait. Il regarda Caro et à son signe toucha son anneau et donna le code d'activation.

Ils réapparurent à la réception du DDM.

"Je vais à l'infirmerie," lui dit Caro, d'une voix tremblante. "Va débriefer Croaker."

Il retourna à la salle de recherche et y trouva Croaker, Bones et Lawrence en train de l'attendre avec une pensine. Bill siphonna immédiatement son souvenir et ils y plongèrent tous.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour le visionner et lorsqu'ils en émergèrent, Caro les attendait dans la pièce.

"Horrible," dit Bones en frissonnant.

Croaker hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bill, maintenant que tu l'as visionné ?"

"Le neutraliseur n'a pas fonctionné lorsqu'on est ressorti, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est activé après être passé par la fenêtre," répondit Bill en s'asseyant sur le banc, les bras croisés.

"Le mur intérieur et le sol devaient aussi être protégés," confirma Caro.

Bill se massa songeusement le front. "Celui du sol a probablement réveillé le serpent - il n'y en avait qu'un mais en revoyant la scène, je pense qu'il devait y avoir une amplification de peur sur les serpents, ainsi qu'une illusion multiplicatrice."

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Bertie?" lui demanda Bones.

"Ingénieux et mortel," confirma Croaker. "Venant de Riddle, ça ne m'étonne pas. L'extérieur est principalement destiné à éloigner les Moldus. Nous n'avions pas de neutraliseurs à l'époque où Riddle a installé ces pièges et je suppose que les protections des murs empêchent le transplanage et l'activation de portauloins, laissant la fenêtre comme seule échappatoire. Le serpent à l'intérieur avec une compulsion de peur et un sortilège d'illusion a probablement été activé par un piège dans le sol...les sorciers ressortent par la fenêtre, réveillant donc les serpents à l'extérieur..."

"Ils ont définitivement été activés par notre sortie," confirma laconiquement Caro.

"La porte...je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que la porte a une protection en fourchelangue. Il voudrait pouvoir y entrer après tout," dit Lawrence.

"Alors il y a probablement un mot de passe fourchelangue qui désactivera tous les pièges," dit Bill.

"Il faudrait être aussi puissant qu'Albus Dumbledore pour neutraliser tous les pièges et s'occuper des serpents sans le mot de passe," dit Croaker.

"Albus est à l'étranger jusqu'à jeudi," dit Bones.

Bill fit un geste de la main. "Avec notre plan, nous pouvons nous occuper des pièges extérieurs et dans les murs avec des neutraliseurs mais nous ne savons pas comment nous occuper du serpent. Même si nous faisons léviter quelqu'un, ils devraient toucher le sol pour atteindre l'anneau.

"Et, n'est-ce pas complètement inutile de tout laisser en place?" demanda Caro. "Après tout, Riddle n'aura qu'à parler aux serpents pour savoir ce qui s'est passé récemment."

"Nous pouvons toujours effacer les souvenirs des serpents; ça ne posera pas de problème," conclut Bill. "Nous avons juste besoin de quelqu'un pouvant parler aux serpents et nous faire entrer dans la maison."

Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

"Il n'acceptera jamais," dit Bones.

Croaker fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la main vers Bill. "Nous allons aller lui parler."

Bill grimaça. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de devoir dire à Sirius qu'ils avaient besoin de Harry pour récupérer l'anneau.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	25. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 25 -**

"Sirius, que te disent tes tripes?" Remus était penché en avant, presque en train de tomber du canapé dans le salon de la Maison du Griffon où ils s'étaient rassemblés pour découvrir pourquoi Bertie et Bill avaient demandé d'urgence un entretien avec Sirius à l'heure du déjeuner.

Ils avaient pensé que c'était peut-être pour leur confirmer qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un autre objet comme le journal mais Sirius était rentré avec une expression sombre sur le visage et détruit cette théorie. Enfin, en partie, parce qu'ils avaient effectivement trouvé un objet; ils ne pouvaient juste pas l'atteindre sans un fourchelangue - sans Harry. Ils voulaient que Harry aille avec l'Équipe du Trésor pour les aider.

Harry regarda Sirius avec impatience, espérant qu'il accepterait. Il comprenait que Sirius veuille le garder en sécurité mais il voulait aider autant que possible. La prophétie l'inquiétait. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient écouté, il avait réalisé qu'il avait déjà une idée du contenu puisque Voldemort était obsédé par lui. Mais c'était terrifiant de se dire qu'il finirait peut-être par affronter un sorcier très puissant même si ses propres pouvoirs et compétences s'étaient grandement développés.

Il savait que Sirius faisait tout son possible, avec l'aide du DJM et du DDM, pour s'assurer que Harry n'ait pas à affronter Voldemort, mais Harry détestait être tenu à l'écart, et il détestait encore plus devoir dépendre des autres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu qui que ce soit sur qui dépendre avant Ron et Hermione. Et même là, avec la pierre et le Basilic, il s'était ultimement retrouvé seul face à Voldemort. Harry n'avait certainement jamais eu d'adultes sur qui dépendre. Il savait qu'il avait Sirius, Remus et d'autres maintenant, mais c'était dur de simplement les laisser s'occuper de tout; d'avoir suffisamment confiance en eux.

Il détestait se sentir si...contraint; incapable d'aider, frustré de ne pas avoir _le droit_ d'aider. Mais ça...ça c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire - et c'était presque comme aider dans la Chambre des Secrets et Sirius avait déjà dit oui pour ça.

Depuis sa place près de la cheminée, Sirius lança un regard mêlé d'excuse et de défiance à Harry. "De dire non."

"Mais pourquoi? J'aide dans la Chambre!" protesta immédiatement Harry.

"Parce que ça c'est pas la Chambre, Harry," répliqua Sirius. "C'est une maison piégée qui a déjà réussi à mettre deux excellents briseurs-de-sorts en déroute."

"Parce qu'ils ne parlent pas fourchelangue," répliqua Harry.

"Pourquoi c'est si urgent?" demanda Remus, intervenant avant que leur échange ne se transforme en dispute.

Sirius soupira et fit un vague geste de la main. "Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, nous pensons que Voldemort est de retour dans le pays et ce pourrait être une cachette pour lui. Nous n'avons aucune idée de quand il pourrait y aller; plus vite nous nous occuperons de l'anneau, mieux ce sera."

"Autrement, si nous le capturons, nous perdrons du temps en devant aller chercher l'anneau." Remus hocha la tête. "Et la seule personne suffisamment puissante pour obtenir l'anneau sans problème est Albus?"

"Croaker pense que Dumbledore pourrait lever les protections et s'occuper des serpents sans trop de soucis mais même pour lui , ça prendrait au moins deux heures. Mais il n'est pas sûr qu'Albus pourrait le faire sans laisser de trace de sa magie derrière lui," expliqua Sirius. "Bill estime qu'entre lui et Caro, ils pourraient lever les protections en un jour mais ils auraient toujours le problème du serpent enchanté. L'un pourrait le garder occupé pendant que l'autre récupère l'anneau. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit l'Équipe du Trésor ou Albus, Bill a fait remarquer qu'ils ne savent pas s'il y a d'autres surprises sous le plancher."

"Alors nous ne savons pas si même attendre Albus nous permettra de réaliser le plan initial, et si nous attendons jusqu'à ce que nous ayons capturé Voldemort, nous prenons le risque qu'il s'échappe alors que nous passons des heures à nous occuper de l'anneau," soupira Remus en croisant ses bras sur son torse alors qu'il considérait le problème.

"C'est un gros risque," dit Sirius. "Parce qu'au lieu de nous occuper juste de Voldemort, nous devrons le capturer, le retenir et espérer qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle nous ne l'avons pas immédiatement décapité. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté qu'ils tentent de récupérer l'anneau aujourd'hui en remettant tout en place après pour qu'il ne se doute de rien le temps que nous cherchions l'autre objet..."

"Oui, oui, cette idée de tout laisser en place pour que Voldemort ne suspecte rien est très ingénieuse, Padfoot," murmura Remus.

Il pinça les lèvres et lorsque Harry fit mine de dire quelque chose, Remus leva la main pour l'interrompre.

"Nous avons trois options: la première, nous attendons de capturer Voldemort avant de nous occuper de l'anneau. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons l'autre objet, avec un peu de chance, il ne se doutera de rien, avec un peu de chance il ne se libérera pas," reprit Remus. "C'est un gros risque et le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est qu'il s'échappe pendant que nous nous occupons de l'anneau et qu'il réalise que nous savons pour ses horcruxes, l'amenant à chercher d'autres moyens de devenir immortel, nous renvoyant au point de départ."

Sirius grimaça. "C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai autorisé cette mission."

"Effectivement," insista Remus, "alors nous passons à la deuxième option; nous attendons qu'Albus revienne et attendons de voir s'il peut récupérer l'anneau en laissant toutes les protections en place pour que Voldemort ne se doute de rien. Quels sont les risques de cette option, Harry?"

Harry sursauta à la question mais y réfléchit rapidement. "Eh bien, Voldemort risque d'arriver à Little Hangleton avant le retour du Directeur."

"Et?" insista Remus.

"Et le Directeur ne sera peut-être pas capable de le faire sans laisser de traces, surtout avec le serpent," poursuivit Harry, au bout d'une seconde.

"Donc nous nous retrouvons avec le même résultat que l'option une," dit Remus, en se tournant à nouveau vers Sirius, "ou nous en revenons à la troisième option - Harry les aide."

"Et le risque c'est que Harry soit blessé ou pire!" répliqua Sirius en lançant un regard d'excuse à Harry, qui l'ignora.

"Bill pourrait être blessé! Ou toi!" répliqua Harry. "C'est quoi la différence?"

"Tu es..."

"Mineur, je sais," compléta Harry, "mais qui dans cette pièce a affronté Voldemort et survécu?" Il leva la main. "Qui a affronté un Basilic et survécu?" Il garda la main levée et lança un regard noir à Sirius. "C'est moi qui devrait faire tout ça d'après la prophétie!"

"J'admets que tu as affronté de nombreuses choses à un jeune âge, Harry," répliqua férocement Sirius, "mais tu n'es plus tout seul et la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons monté ce plan, c'est pour que tu n'ais plus à refaire ce genre de choses - prophétie ou non!"

"Le plan n'était pas mon idée, et je peux me défendre," s'exclama rageusement Harry. Il sentit sa magie s'agiter et prit une inspiration tremblotante, essayant de la contrôler avec sa colère.

"Pas..."

"Sirius!" l'interrompit Remus avant que Sirius ne puisse finir sa phrase. "Se crier dessus ne nous aidera pas." Il pointa Harry du doigt. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te préparer pour l'anniversaire de Neville?"

En d'autres mots, ils voulaient parler sans Harry. Il fronça les sourcils mais se leva et quitta la pièce, cédant à son envie de claquer la porte du salon sur son passage. Il resta un moment debout dans le couloir, arrêté par la douleur profonde qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait le faire? Il s'était occupé de tout avant que Sirius ne l'adopte. Est-ce que Sirius pensait qu'il était stupide? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance?

Harry sentit la brûlure des larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et il cligna rapidement des paupières pour les retenir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait entendre des voix et que donc ni Remus ni Sirius n'avaient pensé à lancer une bulle d'intimité...

"...et oui, merci, Remus, je sais que lui crier dessus n'aurait pas aidé!" cracha Sirius.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" lui demanda Remus, plus en colère que Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir protéger mon fils?!" répliqua rageusement Sirius. "Je me moque qu'il _veuille_ faire ça - et par les couilles de Merlin, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille le faire, je pense qu'il pense que nous pensons tous qu'il devrait vouloir le faire à cause de cette foutue prophétie! Il ne devrait pas ressentir ça, Remus! Il n'a pas encore quatorze ans et nous parlons de l'envoyer dans une situation dangereuse où il pourrait être blessé ou tué et..." Il y eut une brusque inspiration.

Harry fit un pas vers la porte avec inquiétude, ses doigts effleurant le panneau en bois.

"Sirius, assieds-toi! Là, respire!" l'encouragea Remus, d'une voix douce mais inquiète. "Encore."

Il y eut un long silence et Harry se demanda si Sirius allait bien, la culpabilité lui dévorant le ventre en repensant à la façon dont il avait crié sur lui.

"Désolé," marmonna Sirius, d'une voix si basse que Harry dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

"C'est toi qui a eu une crise de panique," lui dit Remus. "Je peux comprendre qu'impliquer Harry te terrifie, Sirius; ça me fait peur aussi."

"Ce n'est pas que ça," protesta Sirius, d'une voix faible.

Remus soupira suffisamment fort pour que le bruit traverse la porte. Harry s'adossa à la porte, misérable à l'idée qu'il avait causé une crise de panique à son nouveau père, et essaya de toutes ses forces d'ignorer la petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête qui le prévenait que Sirius ne l'aimerait plus et qu'il le renverrait chez les Dursley parce qu'il créait trop de problèmes.

"Ni Harry ni toi n'avaient bien dormi depuis que vous avez entendu la prophétie," commenta Remus.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu quelques cauchemars et Sirius avait toujours été là pour le réconforter et le rassurer lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Est-ce que Sirius avait aussi fait des cauchemars?

"Je ne sais pas comment James et Lily ont tenus en connaissant la prophétie," admit Sirius. "Intellectuellement, je savais déjà ce qu'elle contenait avant qu'on y aille mais il y a savoir et _savoir_...comment suis-je censé le protéger ?"

"Est-ce que tu y crois ?

"Je crois que ça n'a pas la moindre importance parce que Voldemort veut le tuer de toute façon," dit Sirius. "Je crois que si d'autres entendaient la prophétie, ils mettraient encore plus la pression sur Harry pour qu'il affronte Voldemort à cause de cette ridicule histoire de Survivant parce que c'est rassurant pour eux de se dire qu'ils n'ont en pas la responsabilité - Dumbledore en est un exemple flagrant. Ce n'est pas juste pour Harry."

La gorge de Harry se serra légèrement aux mots de Padfoot.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," confirma Remus.

"Et je ne veux jamais qu'il pense que je le vois comme ça, Moony, ou que je lui mets la pression pour qu'il se conforme à cette image de héros. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il est...qu'il est _Harry_ pour moi et que je l'aimerais même s'il n'avait jamais affronté Voldemort, même s'il ne le battait pas. Ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi."

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Merlin, il se sentait comme un vrai gamin. Tout ce que Sirius voulait, c'était le protéger et il se comportait comme Dudley lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il s'éloigna de la porte.

"Alors tu vas le laisser aller à Little Hangleton ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Sirius. "Quel genre de parent je serais si je le laisse y aller ?"

"Je connais les risques," répliqua Remus, "mais au final, tu dois te demander ce qui le protège le plus : le laisser nous aider à récupérer l'anneau, le plaçant momentanément en danger mais sous supervision adulte ou laisser l'anneau, essayer de s'en occuper une fois que Voldemort sera capturé et prendre le risque que Voldemort s'échappe et continue à faire du mal à Harry ?"

"Ben je sais ce que t'en penses," répliqua sarcastiquement Sirius.

Remus soupira à nouveau. "Je l'aime aussi, Padfoot."

"Je sais, Moony. C'est juste que..." Sirius soupira. "Ce n'est pas si facile quand c'est toi qui doit vivre avec les conséquences de tes décisions. Je l'ai emmené dans une clinique et il a failli mourir durant la purification et...le rituel de bénédiction l'a épuisé magiquement et...Merlin sait que je souhaiterais ne jamais l'avoir emmené écouter cette prophétie ! Certains jours, je me dis que Molly Weasley a raison et que je suis un horrible père."

Harry grimaça. Il avait remarqué les commentaires de Molly la dernière fois où ils avaient dîné ensemble et il avait réalisé en y repensant qu'elle faisait ce genre de commentaires depuis un certain temps. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il n'appréciait pas que ses commentaires affectent Sirius ; il était un super père.

"Molly Weasley ne pense pas que tu es un père horrible..." Remus s'interrompit - probablement parce que Sirius lui avait lancé un regard noir, "Okay, elle pense que t'es un père horrible, mais très franchement, Molly n'a rien à dire ; c'est toi le père de Harry. Et pour ce que ça vaut, Padfoot, je pense que tu fais du bon boulot."

"Merci, Moony," dit Sirius.

Et il faisait un excellent boulot, songea Harry avec ferveur ; et il le dirait à Mme Weasley la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Enfin, peut-être pas la prochaine fois mais quand ils seraient seuls parce que Andy lui avait dit et redit qu'un Lord ne faisait pas de scènes en public et que la prochaine fois où il verrait la mère de Ron, ce serait à l'anniversaire de Neville - pour lequel il devait vraiment se préparer.

Harry monta silencieusement à l'étage, ne voulant pas indiquer à Remus et Sirius qu'il avait écouté à la porte. Pendant un temps, ses préparatifs pour la soirée capturèrent son attention mais alors qu'il essayait de se coiffer, Sirius et leur dispute lui revinrent en tête.

"Bon sang !" jura Harry lorsque ses cheveux refusèrent d'être coiffés.

"James avait le même problème," lui dit Sirius depuis le pas de la porte. Il était lavé et tiré à quatre épingles dans sa robe taillée sur mesure. "Là." Il entra dans la chambre et agita sa baguette au-dessus des cheveux de Harry, et ceux-ci prirent une apparence ébouriffée voulue au lieu du paquet de nœuds qu'ils avaient été auparavant.

"Merci," réussit à dire Harry, mal à l'aise après leur dispute et la conversation qu'il avait espionné.

Sirius hocha la tête et fit mine de partir.

"Padfoot!" l'appela Harry pour le retenir. "Je suis désolé." Il fit un geste de la main. "Pour avant." Il tritura sa brosse à cheveux. "Si tu ne veux pas que j'ailles à Little Hangleton, alors je n'irais pas."

Sirius se figea sur le pas de la porte et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il sembla lutter intérieurement pendant un long moment avant de faire un signe de la main vers le lit, indiquant qu'il voulait qu'ils s'assoient. Harry s'assit et attendit que Sirius se joigne à lui.

"On va se disputer parfois, Harry," lui dit Sirius, d'une voix douce, en soutenant le regard de Harry. "Les gens se disputent même quand ils s'aiment beaucoup. Lorsque ton Grand-père Potter nous a trouvé, ton père et moi, en train de boire du Firewhiskey quand on avait seize ans, il a pété un plomb. Il nous a crié dessus pendant une bonne heure et ensuite ton père a crié et j'ai peut-être aussi un peu crié mais j'étais surtout inquiet à l'idée qu'il me mette à la porte et..."

Harry oubliait parfois que Sirius avait connu les mêmes inquiétudes que lui lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il baissa les yeux et sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

"Oh..." Sirius s'interrompit brusquement. "J'avais espéré que l'adoption voulait dire que tu aurais réalisé que tu es coincé avec moi," dit-il finalement, la pointe de taquinerie dans sa voix n'aidant pas Harry à oublier sa culpabilité à l'idée qu'il ait envisagé cette idée, aussi brièvement que ça l'a été.

"Je suis désolé," répéta Harry.

"Hey. Viens là." Sirius le tira vers lui et Harry le serra férocement dans ses bras. "Je n'ai jamais...je ne veux jamais que tu doutes de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, Harry. Tu es mon fils. Que je te crie dessus ou que tu me cries dessus n'y changera rien, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant horriblement mal de toute cette affaire. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius pense que c'était de sa faute. "Je n'ai pas pensé...je _sais_ et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis dit que tu ne me voudrais plus, c'est juste que..."

"Ce n'est pas grave si t'y as pensé, tu sais, enfin si, c'est grave, mais c'est compréhensible ?" Sirius lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer. "Tu as le droit d'être incertain puisque c'est complètement nouveau pour nous deux."

"Tu es un excellent père," s'exclama Harry dans l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius se figea une seconde et sembla entendre le 'et je suis un horrible fils' que Harry avait réussi à retenir et il le serra plus fort. "Eh bien, j'ai un fils formidable, Harry. C'est la moitié du chemin."

"Même quand on se dispute ?" essaya de plaisanter Harry.

"Surtout quand on se dispute," lui dit Sirius, d'une voix ferme. "Je veux toujours que tu formes tes propres opinions, Harry, même si je ne suis parfois pas d'accord avec toi."

Harry se recula et se passa une main sur le visage, dissimulant son embarras causé par leur précédente dispute.

"Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi d'aider avec l'anneau ?" lui demanda Sirius.

Il se rappela des inquiétudes de Sirius qu'il le fasse parce que c'était ce qui était attendu de lui, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la situation à cause de la prophétie et Harry savait que Sirius avait raison. En vérité, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il voulait y aller.

"C'est en partie dû à la prophétie," admit Harry et il se dépêcha de finir en voyant l'expression triomphante de Sirius. "C'est juste que...ça ne me paraît pas juste de demander à d'autres personnes de risquer leur vie pour moi alors que c'est moi qui suis concerné par la prophétie. Mais c'est aussi parce que je _peux_ aider. Je suis un fourchelangue ; ils ont besoin d'un fourchelangue. Et si je ne le fais pas...je ne veux pas que Voldemort gagne."

Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. "Très bien, tu peux aider mais à une condition - enfin, plusieurs conditions."

Harry dissimula un sourire à la capitulation de Sirius et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "Tout ce que tu voudras."

"Tout d'abord..." Sirius soupira et changea de position. "Toi et moi allons retourner voir un guérisseur mental au sujet de la prophétie. Remus m'a fait remarquer que nous avons tous les deux du mal à l'accepter. J'écrirai à Noshi pour qu'il nous conseille quelqu'un digne de confiance ici."

L'idée ne l'enchantait guère mais il supposait que parler à quelqu'un comme la Guérisseuse Fay ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

"Deuxièmement, je sais ce que dit la prophétie mais les prophéties sont des choses brumeuses. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es celui qui doit tout faire juste parce qu'une prophétie a déclaré que ce serait toi qui finirait par vaincre Voldepant. Compris ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Mais c'est dur, Sirius."

"Je sais, et ça n'aide pas que le monde sorcier t'ait déjà mis la pression avec ce truc de Survivant," lui dit Sirius, "mais ce n'est pas toujours à toi de tuer le Basilic."

Il pressa l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci hocha la tête.

"Troisièmement, je veux que tu te rappelles qu'il y a des personnes qui ont peur pour toi quand tu es en danger et que tu penses à ce que ça signifie que tu risques ta vie lorsque tu te portes volontaire pour faire quelque chose," lui dit Sirius, d'une voix grave. "Je déteste accepter de te mettre en danger, Harry, parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ou encore pire, je ne veux pas te perdre."

Harry était certain que son visage était rouge tomate mais il hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Quatrièmement, l'expédition de demain n'aura rien à voir avec la Chambre. Il y a de gros risques que Voldemort se pointe en pleine mission ; il y a des risques qu'il y ait autre chose qui mettrait ta vie en danger dans la maison ; il y a des risques que les serpents ne te répondent pas." Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. "Alors tu obéiras aux ordres demain. Si Bill, Remus ou moi te donnons un ordre, tu obéiras ou nous expliquera à toute vitesse pourquoi tu refuses. D'accord ?"

"Oui," lui dit immédiatement Harry.

"Cinquièmement, ça reste entre nous, l'Équipe du Trésor et probablement Bertie et Amelia. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre sache que tu étais impliqué."

Harry hocha la tête. "Je ne dirais rien à personne."

"Et pour finir. Je veux que tu saches..." Sirius plaça une main sur son épaule. "Si jamais, tu dois finir par affronter Voldemort, j'ai pleine confiance que c'est _toi_ qui gagnera mais pas parce que tu es le Survivant ou l'Élu ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce que tu es _toi._ "

Harry ne pouvait pas parler donc il le serra dans ses bras.

"Allez viens," dit Sirius en le serrant une dernière fois contre lui avant de le relâcher. "Nous sommes attendus à une fête et Augusta nous tuera si nous sommes en retard."

Harry suivit Sirius jusqu'à la cheminée et ils arrivèrent au Manoir Longbottom avec un Remus qui avait semblé très fier de lui en les voyant approcher ensemble.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir passé la soirée en autopilote.

Neville avait adoré la variété de plantes moldues que Harry lui avait acheté pour qu'il fasse des expériences avec (et Harry ne laisserait plus jamais Sirius entrer chez un fleuriste moldu). Il avait semblé submergé par toutes les attentions parce que sa grand-mère ne lui avait jamais organisé de fête d'anniversaire si publique - généralement seule la famille avait été invitée auparavant. Harry lui avait promis de rester avec lui pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser comme diversion (du genre, 'Ravi de faire votre connaissance et oh, connaissez-vous Lord Harry James Potter, le Survivant', ce qui signifiait que neuf fois sur dix Neville était ignoré en faveur de Harry - personnellement, Harry avait pris note des personnes n'ayant pas ignoré Neville parce que selon lui, c'était ceux-là qui étaient dignes d'être connus). Ron avait été irrité que Harry reste aux côtés de Neville mais il avait fini par rester avec eux plutôt que d'aller de l'autre côté de la pièce avec Hermione, Susan et Hannah Abbott.

Malheureusement, Ginny était aussi restée avec les garçons - sans vraiment parler et en rougissant à chaque fois que Harry disait quelque chose. Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire de Ginny. Il appréciait qu'elle veuille essayer de le connaître, mais il faudrait certainement qu'elle lui parle pour ça. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais une conversation nécessitait deux personnes. L'autre problème qu'il avait remarqué, c'était qu'il était certain que _Neville_ aimait beaucoup Ginny et Ginny n'avait aucun problème à parler à Neville, ce qui semblait déranger Ron encore plus que ses rougissements et balbutiements en présence de Harry. Heureusement, Hermione s'était rappelé de sa promesse au bout d'une heure et elle avait sauvé Harry en insistant qu'elle devait montrer quelque chose à Ginny, mais en parlant de bizarre ; en fin de soirée, Hermione l'avait informé avec fierté que ses efforts pour devenir amie avec Susan et Hannah s'était avérés payant, comme si c'était une compétition.

Les filles, se dit sombrement Harry en suivit Sirius dans les couloirs du DDM, qui pouvait les comprendre ? Il repoussa toutes ces considérations à l'arrière de sa tête alors que Sirius le faisait entrer dans la salle de recherche de l'Équipe du Trésor.

Il dissimula un bâillement en regardant autour de lui. La petite pièce était couverte de livres du sol au plafond et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Hermione aurait donné sa baguette pour tous les lire. Le banc central était couvert de parchemins et de livres. L'odeur du vieux parchemin et de l'encre flottait dans l'air, lui rappelant à quel point il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Une pensine avait été placée au bout du banc et Harry regarda Bill extraire son souvenir pour le placer dans le bassin. La femme blonde à côté de lui s'était présentée sous le nom de Caro et le vieux sorcier timide à côté d'elle leur avait dit s'appeler Lawrence. Bertie et Amelia se tenaient au fond de la pièce avec un Auror qui s'appelait Wood et qui était le cousin d'Oliver et qui couvrirait leurs arrières durant la mission. Sirius se tenait à côté de Harry, une expression sombre sur le visage et Remus se tenait derrière lui, calme mais pas moins sérieux. Tout le monde portait des vêtements moldus, prêts pour la mission, à l'exception de Lawrence et Amelia qui resterait une fois de plus à la base.

"Okay," dit Caro, d'une voix ferme, "nous allons plonger dans le souvenir afin que chacun ait une bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Puis nous planifierons notre intervention d'aujourd'hui."

Harry hocha la tête, un peu intimidé par Caro qui était très belle, très intelligente et qui avait été un espion. Mais planifier leur intervention était une bonne idée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de plan auparavant. La plupart du temps, il avait agi à l'instinct. Ça avait toujours fonctionné mais un plan ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Bill lui fit un sourire encourageant et un instant plus tard, Harry était dans la pensine, en train de regarder le souvenir. Ce n'était pas tant terrifiant (bien que la fin du souvenir avec les gros serpents noirs eût été terrifiant) qu'angoissant ; très angoissant. Harry frissonna lorsqu'il ressortit de la pensine et il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule en réponse.

"Alors nous avons discuté d'un plan d'attaque pour aujourd'hui," dit Lawrence, en faisant léviter un tableau noir pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

L'extérieur de la maison était dessiné d'un côté du tableau et le plan de la maison était dessiné de l'autre côté ; des pointillés de différentes couleurs représentaient les défenses en place et de petites vagues représentaient clairement les serpents ; un X était placé là où Bill avait trouvé la boîte.

"Tout d'abord, nous prendrons un portauloin jusqu'à une zone située à environ deux cent mètres de la première défense, ici," dit Caro en tapotant un point du tableau de sa baguette.

"Nous pouvons passer cette protection avec le neutraliseur," dit bill. "Nous le savons et sommes sûrs que nous pourrons arriver jusqu'à la porte sans déclencher l'attaque du serpent.

"C'est passer la porte qui pose problème," dit sardoniquement Caro.

"Nous pensons qu'un mot de passe en fourchelangue est nécessaire," dit Lawrence.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Bill.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant. "Ben, je pense que nous devrions parler aux serpents à l'extérieur de la maison."

"Parler aux serpents !" s'exclama Bertie en tapant dans ses mains. "Mais bien sûr !"

Harry se tourna vers le Directeur du DDM, qui portait une veste en laine, une chapka et des mocassins bruns. Il lui faisait penser à une photo qu'il avait vu une fois de la famille Royale en train de chasser.

"Mais ces serpents ne sont que des vipères communes !" remarqua Caro. "Ce ne sont probablement pas les mêmes que celle que Riddle a attaché à ce lieu à l'origine."

"Peut-être, peut-être pas," répliqua Bertie avant que Harry ne puisse répondre. "Mais à moins que Harry leur parle, nous ne saurons pas s'ils savent quoi que ce soit. S'ils ont des informations que l'on pourra utiliser alors tant mieux."

"Et si elles ne savent rien ?" demanda Bill.

"Je pense que Tom aurait probablement choisi quelque chose de similaire au mot de passe de la Chambre," dit Harry, en puisant dans son courage de Gryffondor.

"Bien sûr." Lawrence hocha la tête, ses cheveux filasse volant partout. "Le titre de propriété est au nom d'un Salazar et c'est la maison de ses ancêtres directs."

"Ça a du sens," dit Bertie.

"Plan C si nous ne pouvons pas passer par la porte ?" demanda Remus.

Bill soupira. "Je pense que nous repasserons par la fenêtre comme la dernière fois. Nous devrions diriger un neutraliseur complètement chargé avec nos baguettes pour qu'il ne touche pas le sol..."

"L'un d'entre nous devra faire léviter les débris avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol," ajouta Caro.

"...et ensuite Caro volera dans la maison grâce à sa forme animagus pour effectuer des repérages," ajouta Bill.

"Après ça, on se replie et on ajuste le plan en fonction de nos trouvailles," dit Caro. "Nous prendrons la pensine avec nous."

"Nous aurons besoin de repérages même si nous passons par la porte," remarqua Lawrence. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à simplement entrer, et enlever le plancher pour récupérer la boîte."

"Il a raison," dit Bill "Alors nous faisons des repérages d'une manière ou d'une autre et ensuite on ajuste le plan ?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Bertie tapa dans ses mains. "Alors je suggère que nous nous retrouvions à la réception dans dix minutes pour embarquer ? Excellent."

Harry se laissa être entraîné une dernière fois aux toilettes. Il reçut un portauloin d'urgence des mains de Lawrence mais Sirius lui l'enleva et lui dit d'utiliser son anneau d'Héritier à la place ; il le ramènerait directement au Manoir des Black.

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la réception. "Tu es toujours prêt, Harry ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement. Ce n'est pas grave si tu veux plus le faire."

"Je veux essayer," lui dit Harry. Il commençait à être inquiet, mais il avait tout de même dit la vérité à Sirius : il voulait essayer.

Sirius l'étudia longuement du regard avant de hocher la tête. "D'accord alors."

Le voyage en portauloin fut désagréable et Harry évita de tomber grâce à l'aide de Sirius. Remus lui lança un coup d'œil compatissant. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la maison des Gaunt.

La première impression de Harry fit écho à celle de Darren dans le souvenir ; c'était vraiment un taudis. Un petit squat qui semblait complètement délabré. Serpentard devait s'être retourné dans sa tombe en voyant comment avaient finis ses descendants.

Bill sortit deux neutraliseurs de son sac et en tendit un à Caro. Sirius, Remus et Bertie avaient tous leurs baguettes à la main, tout comme Wood.

"J'ai la montre," leur dit Wood. "Bonne chance."

Bertie fit un signe de tête à Bill qui lança le neutraliseur à travers la première défense. Lorsque l'onde verte disparut, ils firent tous un pas en avant. Tout comme dans le souvenir, ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent de voir s'il allait se passer quelque chose. Rien n'arriva.

Harry se dirigea droit sur les escaliers où, comme dans le souvenir, une petite vipère serpentait.

" _Attends !_ " cria-t-il.

Le serpent s'arrête et se retourna, se redressant en sortant la langue pour goûter Harry convenablement. " _Un Parlant ! Un Parlant enfin !_ " Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sous l'effet de l'excitation. " _Je dois aller prévenir Mère !_ " Et il disparut avant que Harry ne puisse l'arrêter.

"Incroyable !" Bertie semblait fou de joie. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Je lui ai demandé d'attendre, il est devenu très excité en découvrant que j'étais un Parlant." Harry grimaça et pointa les buissons du doigt, "et il est allé chercher sa Mère."

Sirius rigola et Harry réussit à lui faire un petit sourire admettant le ridicule de la situation.

"Espérons qu'elle n'est pas comme ma mère !" lui dit Bill avec un clin d'œil.

Le buisson s'agita et ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes dessus alors qu'une grosse vipère apparaissait. Elle s'arrêta en voyant autant de sorciers et sorcières réunis.

"Elle est très vieille," dit Bertie en lançant discrètement des sorts de diagnostic, "une vie magiquement prolongée ; je vois des sorts de loyauté puissants sur le serpent et ses enfants, ainsi qu'une compulsion pour attaquer dès qu'ils reçoivent un choc magique des défenses. Horrible."

" _Qui est le Parlant ?_ " demanda-t-elle.

" _Moi_ ," répondit Harry, en abaissant sa baguette. Il s'accroupit. " _Salut_."

" _Tu n'es pas celui qui m'a ensorcelé_ ", dit le serpent, en le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

" _Non_ ," confirma Harry. " _Je voulais juste te parler._ "

Le serpent l'observa pendant un long moment. " _Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. J'ai parlé avec l'Autre et il m'a promis de nombreuses choses avant que je m'endorme. Je me suis réveillée un jour et j'ai découvert que mes enfants et moi sommes piégés ici. Presque aucune proie n'approche à présent et tous mes enfants meurent._ "

" _Attends, s'il te plaît !_ " dit Harry alors que le serpent faisait mine de partir. " _Je peux t'aider !_ "

" _Comment peux-tu_ _m'aider_ _? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un enfant !"_ Son corps se souleva du sol.

"Harry ?" murmura Sirius avec inquiétude."

"Ça va. Tom lui a menti donc elle n'a pas envie de parler." Harry ajusta son poids, plaçant un genou au sol pour garder son équilibre. " _Je suis destiné à tuer l'Autre dont tu parles. Lorsque je l'aurais fait, tes enfants et toi serez libres. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide._ "

Le serpent s'approcha légèrement. " _Parle alors_."

" _L'Autre a_ _créé_ _des objets qui lui permettent d'échapper à la mort. Lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé, il a essayé de me tuer et la magie de ma mère et de mon père m'a aidé à le détruire mais grâce à ces objets, il est encore en vie_." Harry fit un geste de la main vers la maison. " _Nous pensons qu'il a laissé un de ces objet ici. Nous devons le détruire pour qu'il redevienne mortel afin que nous puissions le tuer._ "

" _Tu dis la vérité. Je sens la Protection dans ton sang_ ," répondit le serpent.

" _Vas-tu m'aider ?_ " lui demanda directement Harry, parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre.

" _Je vais t'aider, enfant._ " Le serpent reposa son corps sur le sol et se roula en boule. Ses enfants s'étaient rassemblés derrière elle pour observer les sorciers et sorcières qui les surveillaient avec une curiosité méfiante.

"Elle a accepté de nous aider," dit rapidement Harry.

"Bien joué, Harry," le félicita Bertie.

Harry rougit, surtout en voyant Sirius rayonner de fierté. Il se mit assis par terre, croisa les jambes et reporta son attention sur le serpent. " _Alors que peux-tu me dire ?_ "

" _J'étais jeune et en chasse. Je suis passée par ici et un jeune homme m'a parlé. Les Parlants sont si rares ! J'étais honorée. Il m'a proposé d'établir mon nid ici et m'a demandé de veiller sur sa demeure ancestrale. Il a dit qu'il m'apporterait des proies et des proies sont venues. Mes enfants et moi étions en sécurité,"_ lui raconta le serpent. " _Un jour, il est revenu avec une boîte dorée. Elle sentait le mal. Il a emmené la boîte dans la maison et l'a laissé là. Il a tout fait briller, surtout la porte, puis il est reparti. J'ai essayé de partir pour fuir la puanteur des ténèbres qui avaient envahi la maison, mais je n'ai pas pu. Il est revenu_ _quatre cycles_ _de lumière et de nuit plus tard avec un autre serpent - une qui n'est pas d'ici. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était son familier. Il l'a emmené dans la maison mais ne l'a pas fait ressortir. Il a pointé son_ _bâton_ _sur moi et...je n'ai plus rien vécu pendant longtemps."_

"Harry ?" l'appela doucement Remus.

Harry leur répéta rapidement son histoire.

Bertie agita sa baguette dans un mouvement compliqué et fronça les sourcils. "Il y a une faible signature d'un sort d'appât utilisé pour la chasse mais il est désactivé. Je peux le relancer en signe de bonne volonté pour ton amie."

Harry répéta la nouvelle au serpent qui le remercia - les autres serpents parlèrent de nourriture avec joie.

"Tu peux lui demander le mot de passe de la maison ?" lui suggéra Bill.

Harry hocha la tête. " _Qu'a dit l'Autre pour entrer dans la maison lorsqu'il est revenu avec son familier ?_ "

 _"Laisse entrer le Plus Grand des Serpentards !_ " répéta le serpent d'une voix dédaigneuse qui donne envie de rire à Harry alors même qu'il répétait le mot de passe aux autres.

" _Merci. Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu puisses me dire au sujet de l'intérieur ?_ " lui demanda Harry.

" _Celle à l'intérieur est réveillée_ _,_ " lui dit le serpent. " _Je l'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit. Il l'a abandonnée pour une autre. Leur lien est rompu._ "

" _Tu m'as beaucoup aidé_ ," la remercia Harry. Il se tourna vers les autres et leur répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit. "Vous voulez que je lui demande encore autre chose ?"

Ses compagnons échangèrent des regards mais finirent par secouer la tête.

"Non," lui dit Bertie, "mais elle a été formidable. Dis-lui s'il te plaît que nous avons une grande dette envers elle et que la nourriture reviendra. Demande-lui si nous pouvons lui effacer la mémoire."

Harry fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et le serpent siffla de mécontentement.

" _Enfant, si tu nous enlèves nos souvenirs, je ne serais peut-être pas capable d'empêcher mes enfants de t'attaquer,_ " lui dit le serpent. " _N'efface pas mes souvenirs. Je ne te trahirai pas. Je t'aiderai avec celle à l'intérieur._ "

Harry la remercia à nouveau. Elle se tourna et dit aux autres serpents de retourner à l'ombre des buissons alors que Harry transmettait sa réponse à Bertie.

"Formidable, formidable !" dit Bertie.

Bill s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suppose que tu n'as jamais envisagé de faire carrière chez les briseurs-de-sorts, Harry ?"

Harry lui fit un large sourire.

"S'il te plaît, ne vas pas lui donner des idées," le supplia Sirius mais il fit un clin d'œil à Harry pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait. "J'espère qu'il suivra les traces de ton frère."

"Vous voulez qu'il s'occupe de dragons ?" plaisanta Bill.

Caro renifla et Harry rigola en voyant l'expression faussement outrée de Sirius.

"Je parlais d'un poste au Ministère, à regarder des fonds de chaudrons," répliqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Harry attrapa la main tendue de Remus pour se relever. "Sommes-nous prêts pour la porte ?"

"Est-ce que ta dame est prête pour la porte ?" demanda Sirius, en faisant un geste de la main vers la vipère qui restait complètement immobile pour ne pas effrayer les humains.

Harry lui demanda de le rejoindre et elle lui demanda qu'il la porte. Il prévint tout le monde afin d'éviter qu'ils ne paniquent avant de se baisser pour qu'elle puisse glisser le long de son bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

"C'est ça," dit Sirius, en essayant de prétendre que tout allait bien et que Harry ne portait pas un serpent venimeux. "Prêts ?"

" _Ton père s'inquiète pour toi._ "

" _C'est un bileux_ ," répondit affectueusement Harry.

" _Tu es son enfant. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi,_ " le disputa le serpent.

" _Oui, Mère_ ," répondit sérieusement Harry, le nom lui échappant. " _Je sais. Je l'aime aussi._ "

" _Mais lui l'as-tu déjà dit, enfant ?_ " lui demanda Mère.

Harry rougit mais secoua la tête.

" _Alors tu devrais,_ " Mère siffla. " _Les mâles._ _Toujours_ _si lents_."

Harry réalisa que tout le monde le regardait à nouveau. Il devint rouge tomate et fut très content que personne d'autre ne comprenne ce que le serpent lui avait dit. "On est prêt," leur dit-il simplement.

"Tu es sûr que c'est tout ce qui s'est dit ?" le taquina Remus.

Harry décida que le silence était la meilleure des défenses dans ce cas, et il s'approcha de la porte.

"Sortez vos baguettes," dit Caro, d'une voix ferme.

Sirius se tenait à côté de Harry, une main sur son épaule libre. "Dès que tu seras prêt, Harry."

Il se concentra sur le heurtoir en forme de serpent et rassembla tout son courage. " _Laisse entrer le Plus Grand des Serpentards !_ " siffla-t-il.

Le heurtoir bougea tout seul et toqua trois fois à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite avec un grincement.

Sirius tira Harry sur le côté pour que Bill puisse lancer les sorts de repérages.

"Toutes les défenses sont désactivées. Il y a un serpent dans le coin gauche de la pièce," dit Bill. "Oh-oh. Elle bouge. Harry, c'est encore à toi."

Sirius se tendit à côté de lui lorsqu'une forme noire serpenta jusqu'à eux.

" _Maître ! Tu es revenu pour moi ! Tu..._ " Le serpent s'immobilisa soudainement dans le rayon de soleil que la porte ouverte laissait passer et se releva, son capuchon déployé. " _Tu n'es pas mon Maître !_ "

" _L'Autre nous a_ _abandonnées_ _!_ " répliqua Mère avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle glissa le long du bras de Harry pour se poser sur le sol de la maison. " _L'Autre a menti et nous a_ _maltraitées_ _!_ "

" _Non ! Maître va revenir pour Lamia !_ "

" _Votre lien est brisé !_ " riposta Mère, son propre corps se levant pour se balancer à même hauteur que le cobra. " _Il en a choisi un autre ! Tu en as pleuré toute la nuit !_ "

" _Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Mon allégeance n'est qu'à lui !_ " Et sans avertissement le cobra se jeta sur Mère.

" _NON !_ " cria Harry, alors même que Mère esquivait l'attaque, frappant l'arrière de la tête du cobra avec sa queue avant de se précipiter sur le côté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lamia faire du mal à Mère...

Sa magie emplit ses veines comme une rivière en crue...

Harry tendit la main vers Lamia comme pour la repousser et la magie familiale des Black répondit à son appel ; le serpent argenté fit irruption de sa main et atterrit entre la vipère et le cobra...

" _Arrête le cobra ! Protège Mère !_ " ordonna Harry sans y penser.

Le serpent argenté se redressa et le cobra réalisa son erreur - elle essaya de s'éloigner mais le serpent argenté s'enroula autour d'elle.

Harry tremblait sur le pas de la porte.

La main de Sirius lui serra l'épaule. "Harry ?"

"Le cobra s'appelle Lamia. Elle veut rester fidèle à son maître. Elle allait attaquer Mère alors...j'ai juste réagi et le serpent des Black est apparu !" lui expliqua rapidement Harry.

" _Tu vois le pouvoir de Celui auquel tu t'es refusée ?_ " siffla Mère à l'intention du cobra. " _Sa magie t'emprisonne._ "

Lamia replia son capuchon mais resta défiante. " _Je ne trahirai pas mon Maître ! Pas même pour un dont le sang sent l'un des Anciens !_ "

Harry se demanda si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le Basilic.

" _Alors tu es stupide_ ," lui dit Mère. " _Ton Maître t'a laissé ici ! Il t'a_ _abandonnée_ _! Il en a choisi un autre plus digne !_ "

" _Non_ _!_ " Lamia claqua futilement sa mâchoire en direction de Mère. " _Il m'a donné un grand honneur ! Il m'a amené ici pour protéger son trésor ! Il reviendra pour moi !_ "

" _Il t'a abandonné il y a de nombreux cycles !_ " répliqua Mère.

" _Non ! Juste un ! Il m'a fait_ _dormir_ _au cycle dernier et je me suis réveillée quand quelqu'un a essayé de voler son trésor !_ "

" _Il t'a fait dormir il y a de nombreux cycles de cela et il t'a_ _abandonnée_ _!_ " lui dit sèchement Mère. " _S'il revient, il ne fera que te tuer pour récupérer l'objet maléfique qu'il a laissé ici !_ "

Lamia referma la gueule et ne dit plus rien.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "Lamia refuse de croire qu'elle a été abandonnée. Elle est loyale à Tom. Mère n'arrive pas à la convaincre. On dirait qu'elle a été plongée dans un sommeil magique et qu'elle vient juste de se réveiller hier quand Bill et Caro sont entrés dans la maison."

Mère retourna jusqu'à Harry et il se pencha pour qu'elle reprenne sa position précédente, enroulée autour de son bras avec la tête sur son épaule.

" _Tu devrais la tuer_ ," lui dit Mère. " _Elle n'a pas sa place ici et elle dira tout à l'Autre._ "

"Mère dit que Lamia risque de tout raconter à Tom donc on devrait, euh..." Harry fit un geste vague de la main.

"Peux-tu garder Lamia emprisonnée pendant que nous prenons notre décision, Harry ?" lui demanda Bertie.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je pense."

"Sirius ? Remus ?" demanda immédiatement Bertie. "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge du bas des escaliers. "Elle est trop dangereuse à laisser en vie donc notre plan de tout laisser en place est ruiné."

"On pourrait faire croire qu'elle est morte de cause naturelle," suggéra Sirius. "Le sommeil magique a clairement été rompu par l'activation du détonateur au sol. Et si on jetait une pierre à travers la fenêtre - ça donnerait l'impression que des enfants qui jouaient ont vandalisé la maison ?"

"Ça pourrait marcher. Mais nous devrions désactiver à nouveau le sort d'appât pour montrer que rien à changer," répliqua Caro. Elle regardait Harry bizarrement et il rougit en réalisant qu'elle n'avait probablement pas su qu'il pouvait appeler la magie familiale aussi facilement.

Harry retourna à la situation actuelle et se mordit la lèvre. "Nous avons promis des proies à Mère. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a autant aidé."

"Nous pouvons demander à Kreacher et Dobby de lui apporter des proies chaque semaine jusqu'à ce qu'on en finisse avec Voldemort," lui assura Sirius. "Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen. Lui faire croire que la magie s'est affaiblie s'il revient. Si nous faisons ça bien, il pensera qu'il y a eu un accident qui a tué son serpent."

"Ça sera dur de tuer Lamia en donnant l'illusion qu'elle est morte de faim," dit Bertie à voix basse.

"La magie des Black peut le faire." Sirius se tourna vers Harry. "Il va falloir que tu me rendes le contrôle de la magie en me tendant la main où tu portes l'anneau." Il sourit. "Nous ne voudrions pas que tu sois épuisé pour ta fête d'anniversaire après."

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire qu'il y arriverait lorsqu'il croisa les yeux gris brillant d'inquiétude de Sirius et les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge. Sirius voulait lui épargner la mort du serpent et il se moquait que Harry ait tué le Basilic, il voulait le protéger.

Et peut-être que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment tuer le serpent et il voulait être en forme pour son anniversaire...peut-être que c'était pas grave de laisser Sirius tuer le serpent. Et Sirius ne lui avait-il pas fait promettre d'essayer de croire qu'il n'avait pas à tout faire tout seul ?

"Je te tends juste ma main ?" vérifia Harry.

"Et tu me retournes mentalement la magie," ajouta Sirius. La tension disparut de son visage et Harry sut que Sirius était content qu'il n'ait pas refusé.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Okay, alors nous avons un plan," dit Remus.

Ils reprirent tous leurs positions. Harry expliqua ce qui allait se passer à Mère, qui confirma que Lamia devait mourir s'ils voulaient vaincre 'l'Autre.'

Sirius se tenait sur le pas de la porte et Harry le rejoignit. Il tendit sa main à Sirius qui l'agrippa fermement. Harry ordonna à la magie des Black de retourner sous le contrôle de Sirius.

Le totem en forme de serpent leva la tête en une question silencieuse tout en continuant à immobiliser Lamia.

" _S'il te plaît_ ," lui dit Harry. " _Padfoot te donnera tes ordres maintenant._ "

Le totem siffla son acceptation.

Sirius grimaça et une ride apparut entre ses sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait. Le totem scintilla, recouvrant complètement Lamia avant de disparaître dans une nuée qui s'évapora, laissant la carcasse de Lamia derrière lui.

Sirius tituba un peu et Harry le retint alors qu'ils étaient violemment poussés sur le côté par Caro pour qu'elle puisse lancer un sort de diagnostic.

"Parfait. On dirait que le serpent est mort de faim," dit Caro. "Vous devriez retourner dehors pendant que Bill et moi récupérons la boîte."

Harry ne lâcha pas Sirius d'une semelle alors qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers, où ils croisèrent Bill qui leur fit un large sourire.

"Je pense que je vais m'asseoir," dit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe.

Remus lui lança discrètement un sort de diagnostic. "Tu as besoin d'un peu de repos, Padfoot."

Harry s'assit à côté de son père adoptif et Mère glissa le long de son bras pour s'allonger dans une flaque de soleil à côté de lui.

"Bien," dit Bertie en les rejoignant avec un sourire. "J'ai détruit le sort d'appât comme l'a suggéré Caro."

"On l'a !" s'exclama Bill. Il tenait une petite boîte dorée dans ses mains. "Caro et moi pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux l'ouvrir dans l'environnement sécurisé du DDM."

"Je pense aussi," dit Bertie. Il attendit que Caro soit sortie avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Caro sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour vérifier les défenses. "Tout est redevenu comme avant."

"Bon, alors c'est signe de partir." Remus aida Sirius à se relever.

"Tu devrais reculer, Harry," confirma Bill. "Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passera lorsque nous aurons lancé la pierre à travers la vitre."

Harry se tourna vers Mère. " _Je dois partir maintenant. Les autres vont jeter une pierre dans la fenêtre pour expliquer la mort de Lamia._ "

" _Si l'Autre revient, je lui dirais que ce sont des enfants qui ont fait ça,_ " lui dit Mère.

" _Je te promets que nous t'enverrons des elfes de maison avec ta nourriture,_ " lui dit Harry.

" _Reviens une fois que ce sera fini, enfant, pour me raconter la mort de l'Autre._ " Mère partit avant que Harry ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Remus tapota l'épaule de Harry et Harry se releva. Sirius était vraiment pâle et il avait l'air épuisé. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je suis juste fatigué," le rassura Sirius. Il glissa un bras autour des épaules. "Viens. Laissons-les finir."

Bertie prit un neutraliseur des mains de Caro et le lança à Wood alors qu'ils laissaient tous Caro et Bill finir. Remus suggéra qu'ils retournent au site d'atterrissage du portauloin et Bertie approuva. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres les rejoignirent. Bill avait lancé une pierre depuis la ligne de la première défense mais les vipères ne les avaient pas attaqués.

Leur retour au DDM fut calme. Ils retournèrent tous à la salle de recherche et Bill posa la boîte dorée sur le banc central et expliqua à Harry tous les sorts de diagnostic qu'ils lançaient alors que Bertie demandait une potion renforçante pour Sirius qui la but sans se plaindre.

Lawrence finit par reculer et glissa une main dans ses cheveux longs. "La boîte ne semble pas avoir le moindre sort, enchantement ou maléfice. Elle est clean."

"Je pense aussi," dit Caro.

"Pareil pour moi," ajouta Bill.

Bertie hocha la tête. "Nous devrions l'ouvrir pour vérifier que ce qu'elle contient est bien ce que nous pensons !"

Il déverrouilla la boîte d'un simple 'alohomora' et le couvercle alla se poser sur le bureau, l'anneau flottant juste au-dessus de la boîte. Un étrange besoin submergea Harry.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'anneau.

Il avait besoin de le mettre à son doigt.

Il avait besoin...

 _Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de mettre l'anneau ? Il était comme le journal. Il contenait une part de _Voldemort_ \- c'était certainement une mauvaise chose, non ?

Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin et fut soudainement conscient qu'un Sirius paniqué appelait son nom au moment même où son père adoptif enroulait un bras autour de lui.

Harry s'appuya contre Sirius, les jambes tremblantes. "Ça va. Je vais bien."

Ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres.

Lawrence se battait avec Bertie, Amelia avec Caro, et Remus traînait Bill vers la porte.

"C'est la bague !" dit Harry.

Sirius s'écarta de Harry et agita sa baguette pour ramener le couvercle vers la boîte ; un second coup de baguette et la bague était de retour dans la boîte et le couvercle était reposé dessus.

Tout le monde s'arrêta.

Amelia et Caro se dégagèrent et lissèrent leurs vêtements avec une expression honteuse sur le visage. Lawrence et Bertie se relevèrent. Remus relâcha immédiatement Bill qui le remercia de son aide.

"Donc un sort de compulsion sur l'anneau," dit Bertie en défroissant ses vêtements alors qu'ils se rassemblaient tous autour du banc, tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur la boîte.

"Et probablement un horrible maléfice si on l'enfile," approuva Lawrence.

Bertie se tourna vers Remus. "Vous n'avez pas été affecté?"

Remus secoua la tête. "Pendant une seconde, mais le loup en moi a immédiatement senti que c'était un piège."

"Et vous?" Bertie se tourna vers Sirius, qui avait toujours un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Harry.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. "Dès que Harry a commencé à approcher de l'anneau, il avait toute mon attention."

"Vos instincts protecteurs de parent ont été plus fort que la compulsion de l'anneau. Impressionnant," commenta Lawrence.

Bill pointa Harry du doigt. "Est-ce que tu as brisé la compulsion ?"

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Ça n'avait pas de sens. Je veux dire, pourquoi je voudrais porter un anneau qui est à _lui_ ?"

"Bien, on dirait bien que tu arriveras facilement à résister à l'Imperius," dit Amelia, d'une voix brusque."

"La pierre est étrange," commença Lawrence.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pourrais-je suggérer qu'on s'en tienne là pour journée ? Remus pourra vous aider la semaine prochaine vu qu'il n'est pas affecté par la compulsion."

"Ça m'a l'air d'être une excellente idée." Bertie fit un large sourire à Harry. "Je crois que quelqu'un fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui ?"

Harry rougit avant de hocher la tête. Ils partirent après que tout le monde ait souhaité un bon anniversaire à Harry et ils retournèrent à la Maison du Griffon où Sirius s'excusa pour aller se reposer un peu. Harry le regarda monter dans sa chambre avec inquiétude. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait agir lui-même, se dit Harry ; il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit blessé à cause de lui.

"Ne t'en fais pas," lui dit Remus, "Padfoot ira bien." Il tapota l'épaule de Harry. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer un peu aussi ? Je suis sûr que tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces plus tard."

Il soupira, mais il savait que Remus avait raison.

"Harry..."

Harry se retourna vers Remus qui lui fit un sourire fier.

"Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui. On est très fier de toi."

Harry sourit, réchauffé par le compliment et la joie que les mots de Remus firent naître en lui. Ils avaient un autre des horcruxes de Voldemort et Harry les avait aidés. C'était un excellent cadeau d'anniversaire.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	26. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie !

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus !

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 26 -**

Sirius regarda Harry voler en essayant de garder son calme en voyant la vitesse à laquelle son fils volait et les pirouettes qu'il faisait. Harry irait bien ; il volait aussi bien que James. Il n'allait pas tomber de son balai, ni s'écraser dans un arbre, ni...

Sirius s'adossa à un arbre, croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda Bill approcher avec deux verres de jus de citrouille.

"Merci," lui dit Sirius en acceptant le verre bien frais avec un sourire. Il se sentait toujours fatigué suite à la magie qu'il avait pratiquée mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le premier anniversaire de Harry qu'ils fêtaient ensemble et donc il avait insisté pour qu'ils suivent le plan prévu comme si de rien n'était.

"Harry donne du fil à retordre à Charlie," commenta Bill, en regardant en l'air, une main au-dessus des yeux pour voir les joueurs voler les uns autour des autres. "Je n'avais jamais vu qui que ce soit voler aussi bien que lui auparavant, mais Harry est définitivement au même niveau que lui."

"J'espère qu'il envisagera de devenir joueur de Quidditch dans le futur," admit Sirius. "James voulait jouer professionnellement, mais, ben, avec la guerre, il a décidé qu'il valait mieux devenir Sorcier-Tireur à la place."

"Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit avant ; Harry ferait un bon Briseur-de-Sort," commenta Bill, avant de rire en voyant le regard noir que Sirius lui lança. "Il m'a vraiment impressionné." Il fit tourner son verre dans sa main. "Je veux dire, savoir que ce gamin a affronté un Basilic pour sauver ma sœur est une chose mais le voir affronter une situation qui aurait terrifié plus d'un homme adulte en est une autre..."

"C'est un gamin très spécial," lui dit Sirius d'une voix bourrue, tout en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que Molly n'était pas dans le coin. Elle s'était montrée étonnamment courtoise avec lui depuis leur arrivée, et elle s'était montrée très polie avec lui quand ils s'étaient croisée durant la fête des Longbottom. Sirius supposait que quelqu'un lui avait dit de bien se tenir. Il n'allait pas mettre le statut quo en danger en la laissant découvrir qu'il avait permis à Harry de s'impliquer dans une situation dangereuse.

"Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'est plus tant un gamin, qu'un jeune homme à quatorze ans," dit Bill, en se protégeant les yeux pour pouvoir suivre le vol de son frère. "Je me rappelle que je pensais être un adulte à l'époque, et ce, quoi que ma mère m'en dise."

Sirius étudia attentivement Bill. "Comment trouves-tu ton Service ?"

Bill tourna rapidement la tête vers lui avec surprise. "Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être en Service," admit-il, après y avoir réfléchi. "Je fais un boulot que j'aime pour une cause qui a tout mon soutien. Ma carrière à long terme n'en est pas affectée et bien que les Langues-de-Plombs et moi n'échangeons pas vraiment nos connaissances ouvertement, ce n'est pas dur d'apprendre certains de leurs trucs sur le terrain. Et j'ai un super appart' où vivre."

"Ha, London Street," dit Sirius, avec nostalgie. "J'ai de nombreux souvenirs dans cet appartement. James et moi y avons emménagé après l'école ; jeunes, libres et célibataires - enfin, moi ; James était déjà fiancé à Lily."

"J'en prendrais grand soin," lui promit Bill.

"Mais n'oublie pas d'y vivre aussi, Bill," lui conseilla Sirius. "Cet appartement était empli de rires. Tu l'honorerais si tu en faisais autant."

Bill hocha la tête.

"IL A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! HARRY A LE VIF !"

La voix de Ron résonna d'un bout à l'autre du terrain.

Bill grimaça. "Il a une sacrée paire de poumons mon petit frère."

Sirius coinça son verre contre son bras pour applaudir alors que les joueurs redescendaient sur terre. Neville qui avait été convaincu de jouer comme Batteur rayonnait ; Ron souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, tout comme Harry. Susan semblait très contente d'elle. L'équipe adverse, composée des jumeaux, Tonks et Charlie, semblait chagrinée.

Charlie sourit avec dépit en atterrissant. "Heureusement que j'ai quitté Poudlard avant que Harry n'y arrive autrement j'aurais perdu ma place dans l'équipe."

Harry lui sourit tout en descendant de son balai. "J'ai eu de la chance. J'ai le balai le plus rapide."

"C'était du talent," lui dit Charlie.

Sirius sourit fièrement et tendit la main pour tapoter l'épaule de Harry. "Bien joué, gamin." Il essaya de dissimuler sa fatigue et devina qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi lorsque Harry l'étudia attentivement, les yeux plissés.

"Je pense que nous devrions prendre le thé, maintenant," déclara Harry.

"C'est toi le patron," lui dit Bill.

" _Et_ c'est ton anniversaire !" s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Tout le monde rigola à ça mais Sirius remarqua une expression étrange apparaître brièvement sur le visage de Ron - de la jalousie, peut-être parce que Harry était le patron de Bill en théorie. Mais ensuite, Ron entraîna Harry vers le Terrier et Sirius laissa courir ; quoi qu'ait ressentis Ron, ça avait été plus que bref. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande table placée à l'arrière du Terrier ; couverte de la nourriture que Molly avait préparée.

"Oh, parfait !" rayonna Molly. "J'étais sur le point de vous appeler ! Allez vous laver les mains !"

Les jeunes échangèrent tous des coups d'œil amusé avant de retourner dans le Terrier.

Hermione déposa un plateau de sandwich sur la table. "Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à faire, Mme Weasley ?"

"Non, Ginny et toi pouvez vous asseoir maintenant, ma chérie," lui dit Molly, en les dirigeant chacune d'un côté de la table.

"Ça a l'air délicieux, Molly," lui dit Andromeda d'une voix chaleureuse. "Vous vous êtes surpassée."

Molly lui sourit fièrement alors que tout le monde se rassemblait, les enfants revenant après s'être rapidement lavé les mains. "Merci, Andy. Ron, pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas à côté d'Hermione, avec Andy et Ted ? Ah, te voilà, Tonks. Mets-toi là, entre Bill et Charlie...Susan, pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas entre les jumeaux, avec Neville. Percy et Penny...ah, Harry, là, à côté de Ginny, et Minerva, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir en bout de table, avec Remus..."

Sirius croisa le regard d'Andy et ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les tentatives évidentes de Molly de former des couples.

"Sirius, vous êtes là, de l'autre côté de Harry." Molly pointa la chaise vide du doigt et Sirius lui fit un sourire reconnaissant en acceptant ce geste comme la branche d'olivier qu'il était clairement. Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius, et Arthur se plaça au sommet de la table. "Bon, bon appétit tout le monde !"

Le repas fut excellent. Sirius ne pouvait qu'admettre que Molly était une excellente cuisinière. Le repas était composé d'une myriade de tourtes, de sandwich et de salades. Un banc couvert de dessert attendait qu'ils aient fini leur repas. La bonne nourriture les mit tous de bonne humeur et la conversation fut animée puisque les jumeaux convainquirent Remus de leur raconter des histoires des Maraudeurs.

"Des farces !" s'exclama Molly. "Mais à quoi vous pensiez ?"

"Ce sont de bonnes révisions et une application pratique des sorts," lui répondit immédiatement Remus. "Ça m'a certainement aidé à passer mes BUSEs et mes ASPICs. La Gazette avait raison vous savez ; Sirius était l'un des meilleurs étudiants de notre année, mais j'étais le meilleur en Arithmancie, Sirius était le meilleur en DCFM et en runes, et James était le meilleur en Métamorphose. Personne ne pouvait battre Lily en Sortilèges ou Severus en Potions mais on était quand même très bons. Il faut beaucoup de recherches et d'inventions pour créer de bonnes farces. C'est inestimable."

Fred et George échangèrent un regard que Sirius n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Ils n'auraient pas leurs BUSEs - ou en tout cas, pas celles qu'ils auraient jugé inutiles - et s'inquiétaient à présent de la réaction de leur mère puisque les résultats devaient arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Il les avait entendu murmurer dans un coin, parlant d'un magasin de farces et attrapes. Il voulait les aider puisqu'il trouvait que c'était une excellente idée, mais il savait que Molly le tuerait probablement.

Remus pointa les jumeaux du doigt. "Je suis sûr que ces deux-là auront leurs BUSEs en Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphose. N'est-ce pas, Minerva ?"

"En effet," dit Minerva, en se tapotant délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette. "Vos jumeaux sont très intelligents lorsqu'ils s'appliquent, Molly."

Molly bomba le torse avec fierté.

"S'ils continuent à bien travailler, et obtiennent leurs ASPICs, en tant que Steward de deux Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons ayant produit des membres avec un penchant pour les farces, il se pourrait que je sois prêt à examiner des demandes de financement pour la création d'un magasin de farces et attrapes par exemple ?" dit Remus, d'une voix nonchalante.

Sirius s'étrangla presque sur son jus de citrouille. Seul Moony pourrait avoir une expression aussi innocente tout en étant malicieux.

Fred et George regardaient désormais Remus avec adoration et Molly semblait déchirée parce que Remus, un ancien professeur en plus, avait fait de leur projet de carrière qu'elle désapprouvait, une future réalité à condition qu'ils obtiennent les qualifications qu'elle voulait plus que tout. Minerva dissimula son sourire dans sa serviette.

Harry se pencha vers Sirius. "Il faut que Moony m'apprenne à paraître aussi innocent."

"Jamais de la vie," lui répondit Sirius dans un murmure, "Autrement vous serez tous les deux capables de me faire blâmer pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites !" Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui rigola doucement à côté de lui.

Un hibou piqua soudainement vers la table et se posa devant Harry. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe à cette intrusion.

Sirius ne reconnut pas l'oiseau et plaça une main sur le bras de Harry pour l'empêcher de prendre la lettre. "Est-ce que tu reconnais ce hibou ?"

"Non." Harry donna un bout de jambon à l'oiseau parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bacon sur la table. "Je ne pense pas que c'est un des hiboux de Poudlard et la lettre n'a pas de sceau."

"Ce n'est pas un hibou du Ministère non plus," leur dit Percy.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Le détournement de hiboux de Harry avait été modifié mais il n'aurait pas dû recevoir de courrier de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. "Je devrais la vérifier avant."

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent, et Sirius sut qu'il pensait probablement que Sirius était déjà fatigué après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

Bill tendit la main. "Laissez-moi faire. Ça fait partie de mon Service, après tout." Il agita sa baguette au-dessus du hibou et du parchemin. "Pas de mauvais sort, de malédiction ou de piège."

"Bon, alors ça veut dire que ça ne vient pas des jumeaux," plaisanta Charlie, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Tout m'a l'air clean. Devrais-je l'ouvrir et la lire ?" demanda Bill.

Sirius espérait que c'était juste un fan qui avait trouvé le moyen de contacter Harry mais il n'aimait pas le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait et il ne voulait pas que Harry soit le premier à la lire. "Vas-y."

Harry fronça les sourcils à son manque d'intimité, et il lança un regard noir à Sirius, mais ne dit heureusement rien suite à un regard sévère d'Andromeda.

Bill déroula le parchemin. Son visage pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseur. "Remus, Sirius ; vous devriez voir ça." Il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester. "Laisse-moi leur montrer en premier, Harry."

Sirius se leva et s'approcha de Bill, tout comme Remus. Sirius et Remus lurent le parchemin que Bill tenait encore.

 _'Profite bien de ton anniversaire, Harry. Ce sera le dernier.'_

Son sang se figea dans ses veines et il sortit immédiatement sa baguette, tout comme Remus. Il fit signe à Bill de retourner le parchemin pour voir l'adresse.

 _'Le Survivant, au Terrier'_

Sirius se figea ; ils n'avaient pas inclus le titre officieux et indésiré de Harry dans le détournement de courrier mais la magie le reconnaissait clairement si une lettre leur était parvenu.

"Bon sang," jura Bill.

Sirius regarda Remus et sut qu'ils étaient en parfait accord.

"Je suis désolé, mais c'est une menace et tout le monde doit se replier au Manoir des Black, tout de suite !" dit Sirius, en scannant l'horizon et le ciel. "Tous les mineurs s'accrochent à Harry ; Penelope, Minerva, accompagnez-les. Harry, utilise ton anneau pour mettre tout le monde en sécurité ! On vous suit !"

Les yeux de Harry étaient écarquillés par la peur et l'appréhension mais il fit ce que Sirius lui demandait alors que ses amis se rassemblaient autour de lui.

"Mais..." protesta Molly alors que les enfants et Minerva disparaissaient.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre que Bill tenait encore et il pâlit. "Je vais lever le reste des protections." Il se précipita dans le Terrier.

Remus avait déjà envoyé un patronus messager aux Aurors lorsque Tonks demanda à voir le message.

Andy s'éclaircit la gorge. "Molly, pourquoi n'emballerions-nous pas toute la nourriture pour la ramener au Manoir ?"

Sirius fut reconnaissant que sa cousine guide Molly dans l'emballage et le rassemblement de toute la nourriture et les cadeaux de Harry. Ted suivit sa femme après que Tonks ait refuser de partir sous prétexte qu'elle était une Auror en formation.

Remus effleura l'épaule de Sirius et lui dit. "Ramène tout le monde au Manoir et rassure Harry. On s'en charge. Bill et moi attendons les Aurors."

Sirius attrapa un plat vide qu'il transforma en portauloin. Il entra dans le Terrier et se dirigea vers Molly qui venait de finir ses préparatifs.

"C'est terrible !" sanglota Molly. "Qui a osé faire ça ? Et pour son anniversaire ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, mais dès que je saurais qui c'est, il ne vivra plus très longtemps," grogna Sirius.

Le regard de Molly croisa le sien et pour une fois, ils semblèrent parfaitement d'accord.

Sirius lui tendit le plateau. "C'est un portauloin jusqu'au Manoir. Andy, Ted ?"

Ils les rejoignirent rapidement, tenant chacun une boîte. Une seconde plus tard, le portauloin les déposaient dans la salle de réception du Manoir des Black.

Penelope se précipita dans la pièce. "Les enfants sont dans la véranda avec Minerva."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Merci. Dis à Kreacher de servir le reste du repas dans la salle à manger, s'il te plaît. Molly, si vous voulez bien venir avec Andy, Ted et moi ; nous allons peut-être devoir calmer les enfants."

Molly hocha la tête. "Qu'avez-vous l'intention de dire aux enfants ?"

"La vérité," lui dit Sirius d'une voix brusque.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir !" protesta immédiatement Molly.

"Molly, ils savent _déjà_ ," lui dit Ted, d'une voix ferme. "Ça n'aiderait en rien que Sirius leur raconte des mensonges ou essaye de minimiser la situation."

"Ne me dîtes pas que vous pensez qu'un garçon de treize ans a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un veut sa mort !" leur dit furieusement Molly.

"Il a quatorze ans," la corrigea sèchement Sirius, "et Harry est déjà bien conscient qu'il y a des gens qui lui veulent du mal - il sait que Peter est en fuite pour commencer !"

Molly se hérissa.

Andy s'approcha d'elle et plaça une main réconfortante sur son bras. "Molly, Sirius a raison. La situation de Harry est différente de celle des autres garçons de son âge. Harry est trop célèbre dans notre monde et le Survivant est une cible. Ses trois premières années lui l'ont déjà montré. Nier qu'il y a un danger ne l'incitera qu'à se rebeller contre les restrictions de sécurité que Sirius va imposer à Harry pour le rester de l'été. S'il comprend la situation, il sera sûrement moins tenter d'échapper à la surveillance de ses gardiens."

Pendant un long moment, Molly sembla sur le point de réfuter le point de vue d'Andy, mais elle finit par céder, en hochant la tête avec mécontentement.

Sirius ravala des sarcasmes colériques et se retint de la remercier de le laisser enfin faire ce qu'il voulait avec son fils. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la véranda.

Minerva avait fait asseoir tous les enfants en cercles, mais ils se levèrent tous lorsque Sirius entra, Molly, Andy et Ted sur ses talons.

"Où est papa ?" demanda Ron. "Et mes frères ?"

Les jumeaux hochèrent anxieusement la tête à côté de lui.

"Ils sont restés au Terrier pour le protéger jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors," l'informa rapidement Sirius. Il leva ensuite une main. "Avant que vous ne me posiez d'autres questions, laissez-moi vous expliquer."

Ils se rassemblèrent tous devant lui en silence, Minerva fermant la marche.

"La lettre envoyée était une menace implicite envers Harry - et non, Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin d'en connaître les mots exacts," dit Sirius d'une voix grave, en faisant signe à Hermione de rabaisser sa main. "Nous avons clairement pris cette menace au sérieux, surtout parce qu'elle était pour Harry, mais qu'elle était adressée au Terrier."

"Alors c'était quelqu'un qui savait que Harry serait là-bas aujourd'hui," comprit Hermione.

"Exactement," lui dit Sirius. "Bon, même s'il est plus probable que cette lettre n'était qu'un sort lancé sur un bouclier plutôt qu'une annonce d'attaque imminente, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici. Cette maison, bien que certainement pas aussi accueillante et chaleureuse que le Terrier, est une véritable forteresse, et personne n'a à craindre pour sa sécurité ici."

Susan leva la main et Sirius lui fit un signe de tête. "Est-ce que les Aurors ont été contactés ?"

"Oui, et le reste de nos invités est resté au Terrier pour leur parler," lui dit Sirius. "En attendant, je pense que nous devrions continuer à fêter l'anniversaire de Harry pour montrer à quiconque ayant envoyé cette menace qu'ils ne peuvent pas gâcher notre plaisir ! Qu'en dîtes-vous ?"

Des cris lui répondirent, même si certains furent forcés.

Molly essaya de leur faire un sourire. "La nourriture est dans la salle à manger alors pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas finir votre repas ?"

Ron ouvrit la marche, et les autres le suivirent calmement, Molly, Ted et Andy les accompagnant.

Harry resta en arrière. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?" demanda-t-il dès que les autres eurent quitté la pièce.

Sirius soupira, se débattant intérieurement pour essayer de décider si Harry avait vraiment besoin de connaître les mots exacts. "Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?"

"Oui !" lui dit Harry. "Je devrais savoir ! Cette lettre était pour moi ! Bill n'aurait pas dû la lire en premier !"

"J'admets que c'est une invasion de ta vie privée d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre lire ton courrier, mais la situation était justifiée dans ce cas," répliqua Sirius, "et qu'est-ce que ça changera que tu saches les mots exacts de cette menace, hmmm ?"

Harry le fusilla du regard mais ses épaules finirent par s'affaisser alors qu'il se forçait à passer outre son désir immédiat de savoir pour y réfléchir. "C'est juste que...c'était terrible à quel point ?"

"Suffisamment terrible pour que j'ai besoin d'un câlin." Sirius tendit les bras et Harry se pressa contre lui. Sentir Harry en vie dans ses bras apaisa grandement ses inquiétudes. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas déjà au courant que tu es une cible donc ça ne fait aucune différence, mais c'est un peu effrayant et nous allons devoir discuter de ta sécurité plus tard. D'accord ?"

Harry répondit à son étreinte.

"Ça va aller, Harry," lui promit Sirius, d'une voix bourrue. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry. "Allez viens. Allons fêter ton anniversaire."

Harry se recula sans le lâcher et hocha la tête. Sirius garda un bras autour de ses épaules et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte avant de se figer en y voyant Molly.

Elle eut la grâce de paraître embarrassée et leva le pouce par-dessus son épaule. "Nous vous attendions et...eh bien, je vois que vous arrivez alors..." Elle repartit à toute vitesse.

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé. Ils suivirent ensuite Molly jusqu'à la salle à manger où Harry laissa Molly le guider une fois de plus aux côtés de Ginny. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Harry plutôt qu'à sa place habituelle, au sommet de la table.

Le temps qu'ils en arrivent au gâteau, ceux restés au Terrier les avaient rejoints, accompagnés d'Amelia qui leur confirma brièvement que tout allait bien et que le Terrier était sûr. Finalement, la fête toucha à sa fin et les invités rentrèrent chez eux. Un petit groupe resta et se réunit dans le bureau de Sirius.

Sirius s'assit à côté de Harry sur l'un des canapés ; Minerva s'assit dans un fauteuil ; Bill se percha sur le bureau et Amelia et Remus s'installèrent sur l'autre canapé. Kreacher apparut avec des rafraîchissements mais ils refusèrent tous la nourriture, encore rassasiés par le repas préparé par Molly.

"Qu'a donné l'enquête ?" demanda immédiatement Sirius en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, les Aurors ont fouillés tout le Terrier et ses terres. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun signe d'attaque imminente," leur assura Amelia. "On dirait bien que c'était un simple avertissement."

"Papa a levé le reste des protections et nous envisageons de mettre le Terrier sous Fidelius," ajouta Bill. "Mais vu que c'était Harry la cible..." Il haussa les épaules.

"Ce qui nous amène à la question de savoir comment quelqu'un a su qu'il serait au Terrier." Amelia reposa sa tasse de thé. "Malheureusement, un simple commentaire fait en passant ou une conversation peu discrète d'un parent ou d'un invité avec quelqu'un d'autre suffirait à informer quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille bien la peine de rechercher qui a bien pu en parler à quelqu'un qui aurait pu le dire à quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Le fait est que nous ne saurons probablement jamais qui a dit quoi," lui dit Remus. "Une simple conversation avec Arthur et Percy les a vu admettre qu'ils en avaient tous les deux parlé à leurs collègues - Percy l'a dit à Barty Crouch dans un courrier et Arthur a mentionné la fête d'anniversaire de Harry à son assistant, Perkins." Il fit un signe de la main vers Sirius. "Et nous ne pouvons jeter la pierre à personne non plus ; nous avons mentionné la fête devant Lawrence, Caro et Bertie ce matin, et ce genre d'information n'est sûrement pas couvert par les serments de confidentialité qu'ils ont dû prêter en s'engageant dans l'Équipe de la Chasse au Trésor."

La colère de Sirius se transforma en chagrin. Remus avait raison ; ils avaient tous été négligents.

"Ajouté à cela que le Terrier n'est pas sous Fidelius, ce qui aurait pu empêcher les gens de se souvenir du lieu de la fête..." Amelia haussa les épaules. "La plupart des collègues d'Arthur sont déjà passé au Terrier. La plupart des membres du Magenmagot savent où se situe le Terrier puisque de nombreuses familles habitent dans cette zone. Ce n'est pas un lieu sûr."

"Ma mère n'a pas vraiment laissé le choix à Sirius et Harry," commenta Bill avant que Sirius ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Je suis déjà resté là-bas et jamais personne ne m'avait menacé auparavant," intervint Harry, avec une logique impeccable.

"C'est vrai," concéda Amelia, "mais malheureusement, l'atmosphère politique est très tendue et avec la Marque des Ténèbres qui s'assombrit..."

"Quelqu'un a décidé d'agir," compléta Minerva, les sourcils froncés.

"Probablement," soupira Amelia. "À mon avis, cette lettre a été envoyé par un Mangemort voulant s'attirer la faveur de son Maître. Peut-être en réponse à l'assombrissement de la Marque. Gâcher l'anniversaire du Survivant, créer une vague de peur."

"Mais ?" devina Sirius.

"Nous avons vérifié avec l'Escouade du Rat et aucun des Mangemorts surveillé n'a envoyé le moindre courrier aujourd'hui," lui rapporta Remus.

"Nous connaissons au moins un Mangemort qui n'est pas suivi," dit Sirius. "L'espion de Dumbledore." Dumbledore avait catégoriquement refusé que Severus soit surveillé, même si ça aurait pu renforcer sa couverture.

Remus haussa les sourcils. "Severus n'aime peut-être pas Harry, mais je ne le vois vraiment pas envoyer une lettre de menace ; ce n'est pas son style."

"Je suis d'accord avec Remus," dit Minerva. "Je ne le vois pas faire quelque chose d'aussi mesquin."

"Il m'enlève des points parce que je respire," intervint sèchement Harry. " _Je_ pense qu'il serait suffisamment mesquin pour me gâcher mon anniversaire - surtout considérant que c'est le premier que je fête avec Sirius."

Bill s'éclaircit la gorge. "Peut-être que c'est sa façon de nous prévenir que les autres Mangemorts redeviennent actifs sans se faire repérer."

"Il aurait fait passer le message via Albus," répliqua Remus. "Je ne considère vraiment pas Severus comme un suspect valide."

Sirius renifla. Il voyait définitivement Snivellus comme un suspect valide.

"Nous devrions quand même demander à Albus, juste pour être sûrs," dit Amelia. "Nous avons effectués quelques examens sur le parchemin mais tout ce que nous avons trouvé, c'est une infime trace de magie d'elfe de maison. Snape aurait accès à des elfes à Poudlard."

"L'implication d'un elfe de maison exclurait dans ce cas Pettigrew et Riddle," dit Bill.

"Pas nécessairement," le contredit Sirius. "Ils peuvent très bien vivre chez quelqu'un qui a un elfe de maison."

"Notre surveillance n'a révélé aucun Mangemort en contact avec eux," répliqua Amelia.

"Alors soit ils vivent chez quelqu'un que nous ne soupçonnons pas et que nous ne suivons donc pas, soit ils ont acheté un elfe de maison soit ce n'était pas eux," énuméra Sirius.

"Peter n'aurait pas envoyé quelque chose de ce genre," commenta Remus.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que nous connaissions suffisamment Wormtail pour porter ce genre de jugement," répliqua Sirius d'une voix brusque, "il nous a trompé pendant des années."

"Tom pourrait bien envoyer quelque chose de ce genre," dit Harry, faisant taire tous les autres.

Sirius avala son jus de citrouille en souhaitant avoir du Firewhiskey à la place.

"Et l'une des personnes que vous surveillez aurait pas pu ordonner son elfe de maison d'envoyer ce courrier ?" demanda ensuite Harry, rompant le silence pesant.

"C'est aussi une possibilité," admit Amelia. "Nous ne pouvons pas surveiller les elfes de maison. La magie ne tient pas."

"Alors nous n'avons vraiment aucune idée de qui a envoyé cette lettre," conclut Sirius.

"Non," admit Amelia, avec embarras. "Tout ce que nous pouvons faire officiellement, c'est vous conseiller de rester sur vos gardes et de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires."

"Bon, merci quand même d'avoir essayé," soupira Harry avant de se tourner vers Sirius. "Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Comme l'a dit Harry, merci, Amelia." Il se leva avec Harry.

"Je vous rejoins à la maison," leur dit Remus.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry," lui dit Bill, en guise d'au revoir, et Minerva en fit autant avec un petit sourire triste.

"Merci tout le monde." Harry leur fit un sourire fatigué et Sirius l'entraîna vers la cheminée.

Ils venaient de sortir de la cheminée lorsque Harry prit Sirius par surprise en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Merci, Padfoot. C'est quand même le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie," lui dit Harry.

Sirius le serra plus fort, trop ému pour parler. Harry finit par le relâcher pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Sirius le regarda partir et essuya ses yeux humides, furieux une fois de plus après les Dursley et Dumbledore parce qu'un anniversaire qui incluait une chasse aux horcruxes et une menace de mort était considéré par Harry comme le meilleur de ses anniversaires.

* * *

"T'as vraiment reçu des menaces de mort pendant ta fête d'anniversaire ?"

Harry était content de ne pas avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson où il aurait pu s'étrangler avec.

"Vraiment, Jeremy," cracha Susan. "C'est avec ça que tu commences ?"

Le Serdaigle de cinquième année, Héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Branstone soupira. "Nos parents et/ou gardiens nous ont collé dans cette pièce pour qu'on apprenne à connaître Potter à cause de la nouvelle alliance. Je pensais que ça voulait dire qu'on a le droit de lui poser des questions, Bones."

Harry regarda autour de lui - seize Héritiers âgés de douze à vingt ans et cinq frères et sœurs de certains du même âge. Le grand conservatoire du Manoir des Longbottom était tout juste assez grand pour eux et la table basse couverte de thé et de gâteaux. Il essaya de ne pas gigoter sous le poids de tous ces regards. Il était Lord Potter, l'Héritier de la Maison des Black se rappela-t-il. Il avait le devoir d'apprendre à connaître tout le monde et au moins, il connaissait déjà Neville, Susan et Hannah, qui s'étaient rassemblé autour de lui, comme pour le protéger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bill, un autre Héritier présent qu'il connaissait ; mais Bill était là à cause de son Service à la Maison des Potter, en tant que garde pour Harry et la Maison des Weasley ne faisait pas formellement partie de l'ancienne Alliance Potter.

"C'est bon, Susan," dit-il, bien qu'il lui fît un sourire reconnaissant, "ça ne me dérange pas de lui répondre."

Neville changea de position à côté de lui. "Tant que tout le monde se rappelle que tu n'as pas à répondre aux questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre - comme chacun d'entre nous."

Jeremy hocha la tête. "Ça me va."

Robert Ogden, un Poufsouffle qui commencerait sa dernière année d'école en septembre, le petit-fils de Tiberius, fit un geste de la main vers lui. "Alors ? Les menaces de mort ? Oui ou non ?"

"Oui, j'ai reçu une menace de mort implicite le jour de mon anniversaire, comme l'a publié la Gazette," leur dit Harry. "Non, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle disait. Sirius a refusé d me le dire."

« Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment effrayé," lui dit Alicia Doge, d'une voix basse. Elle était la plus âgée du groupe, une petite nièce d'Elphias, et le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille.

"Je suis une cible," lui dit Harry. "Grâce à ça." Il souleva sa mèche pour leur montrer sa cicatrice.

"Est-ce que les rumeurs racontant que t'as tué Quirell sont vraies ?" lui demanda Terry Stebbins, dix-huit ans, fraîchement sorti de Poudlard et désormais Poursuiveur pour les Brighton Broomflyers. Harry avait espéré lui parler de Quidditch.

Connor Sapworthy, âgé de douze ans, lâcha son verre.

"Terry !" Albert Marchbanks, dix-neuf ans, et cousin de Griselda à un degré éloigné qui donnait mal à la tête, fit disparaître les débris de verre et le liquide renversé alors que Marcus Belby servait un autre verre à Connor.

Michael Corner s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est une question valide. Je veux dire, nous sommes censés suivre la Maison des Potter et du coup il faut qu'on sache si, ben, euh..."

"J'ai tué quelqu'un ?" lui demanda sèchement Harry.

"Oui," lui dit Michael.

"Ben, on sait qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ! Il a tué Tu-Sais-Qui," intervint Lydia Inglebee, en lui faisant un large sourire alors que son frère jumeau, l'Héritier, faisait mine de s'enfoncer un doigt dans la gorge ; ils allaient tous les deux entrer en troisième année à Poudlard, "et c'est un héros. S'il a tué Quirell, c'est parce que c'était un Sorcier Maléfique."

"Quirell ?" renifla Robert. "Il ne pouvait même pas trouver son propre cul sans balbutier !"

Connor lâcha à nouveau son verre.

Bill approcha et rendit le verre incassable d'un coup de baguette. Il lança un regard à Harry lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide et Harry secoua très légèrement la tête pour décliner. Bien qu'il aurait voulu plus que tout dire à Michael et Terry d'aller se faire voir ; ils avaient raison. Et il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ce genre de questions ; il en avait déjà entendu des variantes durant les différents dîners qu'ils avaient eu avec différentes Maisons mais Sirius était toujours intervenu.

"Quirell était possédé. C'est ça qui l'a tué d'après le Professeur Dumbledore," répondit simplement Harry. "Mes amis et moi l'avons juste empêché de voler quelque chose dans l'école."

"C'était tout de même très courageux de ta part de l'en empêcher," lui dit Lydia - et était-elle vraiment en train de battre des cils ?

"En fait, mes amis et moi pensions que c'était Snape," admit piteusement Harry.

Terry lui fit un large sourire avant de lever son verre à son attention. "Un courage d'acier alors ! Très peu d'entre nous oseraient l'affronter !"

"Je suis sûr que comparez à Vous-Savez-Qui, Snape n'est rien," dit Lydia.

Harry lança un regard signifiant clairement 'Sauve-moi' à Neville, mais ce fut Susan qui intervint.

"Je suis sûre que Harry ne veut pas y penser," dit Susan, d'une voix sèche qui fit penser Harry à la Directrice Bones.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la nuit où tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui ?" lui demanda Michael.

Harry sentit une vague d'horreur et de révulsion le submerger rien qu'à l'idée de devoir repenser à cette nuit, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre...

"Michael !" La voix dure de Bill résonna à travers toute la pièce. "Ça suffit !"

"Exactement," ajouta Neville en fusillant Michael du regard, "tu ne me demanderais jamais si je me souviens de la nuit où mes parents ont été torturé alors pourquoi tu demanderais ça à Harry ?"

Michael devint rouge comme une tomate et marmonna des excuses.

Mais Robert lança un regard mauvais à Bill. "On est censé apprendre à le connaître, Weasley."

"Apprendre à le connaître, oui, _Ogden_ ," dit Bill d'une voix toujours aussi dure, signifiant clairement à l'autre garçon de ne pas le pousser à bout. "Satisfaire votre curiosité malsaine sur certains événements de sa vie, non." Il pointa Harry de sa baguette. "Par exemple, personne ne lui a demandé ce qu'il veut faire plus tard. Ou quel est son sujet préféré à Poudlard. Ou qu'est-ce qu'il pense de la ligue de Quidditch actuelle."

Pratiquement tout le monde lança un regard d'excuse à Harry, qui lui-même lança un regard reconnaissant à Bill ;

"Et dire que je pensais qu'on s'était enfin débarrassés des gardes-du-corps de Harry," dit Terry, dans un chuchotement assez fort pour être entendu par tout le monde.

"Mes gardes-du-corps ?" répéta Harry, confus.

"Ron et Hermione," lui dit Neville.

Susan hocha la tête. "Ils sont très protecteurs envers toi."

"Bien que," dit Neville, en fusillant à nouveau Michael du regard, "si c'est à ce genre de questions que tu dois faire face, qui peut leur en vouloir."

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !" grommela Michael.

"Je suppose qu'ils sont plutôt protecteurs," reconnut Harry, en pensant à ses deux amis. "Les quelques premiers mois à Poudlard, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager, et en deuxième année, y'a eu ce truc de Fourchelangue."

"Ouais, désolée pour ça," dit Susan, en échangeant un coup d'œil embarrassé avec Hannah.

"Je trouve que le Fourchelangue est sexy," dit Lydia en s'approchant un peu.

Harry essaya de repousser son impression d'être pris au piège. "C'est de l'Anglais pour moi."

"Vraiment ?" lui demanda Michael. "C'est fascinant. J'ai lu un livre qui théorisait que le Fourchelangue ne pouvait pas être enseigné parce que c'est un charme d'interprétation magique que Salazar a lié à son sang, et qui transforme les sifflements en paroles. On dirait que ce livre a raison."

"Mais ça ferait de Harry l'Héritier de Serpentard, non ?" intervint Hannah. "Et on sait tous que ce n'est pas lui."

"Tom Riddle est l'Héritier de Serpentard," dit Harry, d'une voix ferme. "Aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort."

La plupart des adolescents présents dans la pièce tressaillirent.

"On pense qu'il y a eu un transfert magique la nuit où il m'a attaqué à cause de ça," leur expliqua Harry, en soulevant sa mèche pour révéler sa fine cicatrice.

"J'aimerais pouvoir parler aux serpents," intervint Connor. "Nous avons un serpent dans le jardin ; il vit sous notre pommier."

"Le premier serpent à j'ai parlé est un boa constrictor que j'ai rencontré dans un zoo," lui dit Harry, soulagé par l'intervention de Connor. "Il s'ennuyait terriblement d'être observé toute la journée."

"Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ?" lui demanda Connor, ses yeux noisette brillant de curiosité.

"Ben, il m'a remercié de l'avoir libéré même si je n'avais pas fait exprès," lui dit Harry, avec un petit rire. "Mon cousin m'avait poussé et j'ai fait disparaître la vitre de son enclos sans faire exprès."

Plus d'une personne présente dans la pièce rigola.

"Comment c'était de grandir avec des Moldus ?" lui demanda Robert, en faisant tourner son verre vide dans sa main.

Harry se tendit à nouveau à cette question avant de hausser les épaules. "Ça va. Je préfère vivre avec Sirius."

"Je suppose que ça te donne une perspective unique, cependant, non ?" dit Alice, en réfléchissant à voix haute. "Tu es le Patriarche d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison qui _sait_ ce que c'est d'être un Né-Moldu dans le monde Sorcier."

"Je suppose," lui dit Harry avec incertitude.

"Okay," dit Albert, "là, ça devient intéressant. Que penses-tu du fait d'être Né-Moldu dans la société Sorcière ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager, pour lui dire qu'il le soutiendrait. C'était le genre de choses dont ils débâtaient pendant les leçons de politique de Sirius. Il prit une inspiration.

"Je pense que c'est plus dur que ça ne devrait l'être." Il fit un signe de la main pour empêcher quiconque de l'interrompre. "Ma famille avait peur de la magie donc ils ne m'ont jamais expliqué ce qu'étaient mes accidents et je pensais, ben, je pensais que j'étais un monstre." Il rougit mais ignora la chaleur dans ses joues pour pouvoir continuer. "Cependant, ma famille savait que c'était de la magie mais ils ne m'ont rien dit parce qu'ils avaient peur. Les parents d'enfants Né-Moldus normaux ne savent probablement pas ce qui se passe et ne peuvent donc pas rassurer leurs enfants."

"Tu penses que nous devrions nous impliquer plus tôt alors ? Dès que les premiers signes de magie accidentelle sont détectés ? lui demanda Albert.

"Ça ne mettrait pas le Code du Secret Magique encore plus en danger ?" suggéra Robert.

"Je pense que ça le protégerait plus," intervint Neville, d'une voix sûre, "si nous offrons une assistance immédiate, nous pourrons rassurer les parents et les aider à garder les autres accidents sous contrôle."

"Et nous pourrons mieux les préparer à leur entrée dans le monde Sorcier," ajouta Harry, plus sûr de lui à présent. "J'étais vraiment abasourdi lorsque j'ai appris la vérité donc je n'ai pas su quoi demander et tout était très confus."

"Mais les Nés-Moldus reçoivent le livret de présentation, non ?" dit Robert, d'une voix dédaigneuse. "Ça devrait suffire."

"Ce livret n'est pas très utile," intervint Hannah. "Je suis de Sang-Mêlé parce que ma mère est Née-Moldue et elle m'a montré sa copie du livret. Il décrit les grandes lignes du gouvernement, indique comment se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Ste Mangouste, et se concentre ensuite sur Poudlard, mais ils n'en donnent qu'une brève présentation et la liste des différentes classes."

"C'est tout ? C'est honteux !" s'exclama Michael. "Il devraitu avoir un livret complet..."

"Hermione et nous pensions à des écoles primaires pour les enfants Sorciers," dit Harry, en indiquant Neville avant de se montrer lui-même. C'était l'idée qu'ils avaient eu au cours de leur dernière leçon de politique."

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Albert. "Je vois qu'il n'a pas fallu longtemps aux Maisons des Potter et Longbottom pour retrouver leur proximité d'antan."

"Nous nous dressons ensemble comme toujours," lui dit simplement Neville.

"Et en plus, Neville et moi sommes frères de cœur," ajouta Harry, pour se défendre. "Nous sommes pratiquement de la même famille."

"J'aime l'idée d'écoles primaires pour enfants Sorciers," intervint Hannah. "Ma mère m'a inscrite à une école primaire Moldue et c'était super. Je pense que ce serait formidable d'avoir une école primaire Sorcière."

"Peut-être qu'un jour Abbot, Granger, Longbottom et Potter seront à l'enseignement primaire ce que Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard sont à l'enseignement secondaire," les taquina Alicia.

Harry lui sourit. "Ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?" lui demanda Terry, en intervenant dans la conversation.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Terry. "Je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé mais j'aimerais être un joueur de Quidditch ou faire des courses de balais."

"Oh, tu serais excellent !" lui dit immédiatement Terry.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis si bon que ça," dit Harry avec modestie.

"Tu es le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle," intervint Jeremy. "Et tu n'as jamais perdu - enfin, sauf ce match là avec Diggory, mais c'était pas ta faute. Tu seras probablement recruté en septième année si tu continues."

"Je pense que ce serait une formidable carrière ! Tu es très beau dans ta tenue de Quidditch," s'exclama Lydia, en lançant ses longs cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule.

Susan la fusilla du regard. "Harry pourrait faire beaucoup plus de bien en restant dans la politique ou en devenant Auror."

"C'est ça que tu veux faire, Susan ?" lui demanda rapidement Harry, en prenant immédiatement avantage de cette opportunité de détourner l'attention de lui.

"Je pensais travailler pour la Justice," lui répondit Susan.

Le regard curieux de Harry se posa sur Hannah qui rougit. "Guérisseuse probablement."

Robert changea de position lorsque Harry le regarda, "Je prendrais la tête de Ogden. Le Firewhiskey ne se fait pas tout seul."

"Je pensais travailler au Ministère. J'aimerais faire des recherches pour le DDM," lui dit Jeremy.

"Je suis une infirmière à Ste Mangouste," poursuivit Alicia.

Tous les autres donnèrent aussi leur réponse, offrant un vaste éventail de carrières et d'ambitions qui impressionnèrent Harry et lui donnèrent de quoi réfléchir.

Lydia attendit que tous les autres se soient exprimé avant d'ajouter, "Je serais une épouse et une mère."

Son frère se dissimula le visage dans ses mains.

"C'est un choix comme un autre," lui dit gentiment Alice. "La maternité est une chose formidable." Elle tourna la tête vers Harry pour lui faire un clin d'œil. "Est-ce que tu vas être arrangé, Harry ?"

Harry évita le regard fixe de Lydia et secoua la tête. "Sirius dit que ma mère reviendrait pour le maudire. Il laisse tout le monde choisir pour soi-même."

"Alors c'est pour ça que l'arrangement entre Malfoy et Parkinson a été dissous ?" lui demanda Michael. "Elle est furieuse, tu sais."

"C'est probablement elle qui t'a envoyé des menaces de mort !" plaisanta Jeremy.

Harry sourit. Il aurait aimé que ce soit Pansy mais il soupçonnait Tom.

"Alors tu n'es pas arrangé avec la fille Granger ?" lui demanda Lydia, d'une voix brusque. "Parce que tu es _tout le temps_ avec elle cet été."

Harry fronça les sourcils au dédain de Lydia pour Hermione. "Elle est avec moi parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle a le Patronage de la Maison des Black."

"Mon père m'a dit que ça avait été annoncé à la Session de juillet du Magenmagot," dit Terry. "Il a dit que c'était en remboursement d'une Dette de Vie."

Sa voix était légèrement interrogatrice et Harry hocha la tête. "Elle m'a aidé à sauver Sirius des Détraqueurs à Poudlard."

"Alors elle a reçu un Patronage ?" renifla Lydia.

"C'est notre plan B," intervint Neville. "Si nous ne pouvons pas établir un programme d'éducation sorcière primaire, alors des patronages seraient une bonne alternative."

Harry fit un sourire reconnaissant à Neville d'avoir ramené le sujet sur les Nés-Moldus.

"Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une telle différence ?" demanda Michael avec un intérêt sincère.

Harry hocha la tête. "Les parents de Hermione disent qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi demander lorsque le Professeur McGonagall leur a tout expliqué. Ils sont très heureux depuis qu'Andy est devenue la Gardienne magique de Hermione parce que maintenant ils ont quelqu'un à qui parler qui peut les aider à comprendre le monde sorcier."

"Ma Gran envisage d'accorder un Patronage à un Né-Moldu maintenant. Si toutes les Maisons le faisaient..." dit Neville.

"Oui, mais les Patronages sont des affaires très sérieuses," intervint Albert. "Il y a une véritable implication. Toutes les Maisons n'ont pas les moyens d'offrir Sanctuaire et Protection comme les Maisons des Black, Potter ou Longbottom."

"Peut-être pas," répliqua Neville. "Mais nous pourrions limiter le Patronage aux années d'école ou tout simplement à la première année."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," dit Hannah. "Je vais peut-être demandé à papa d'y réfléchir. Maman serait certainement d'accord."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Jeremy. "Je pense que c'est une excellente idée."

"Moi aussi," ajouta Alicia avec enthousiasme.

"Et en parlant de Dette de Vie," Michael jeta un coup d'œil vers Bill. "Est-ce qu'il y en a une autre qui va être annoncée ?"

Harry regarda Bill pour lui demander sa permission.

Bill s'éclaircit la gorge. "T'as raison, Corner. La Maison des Potter a mon Service Assermenté pour rembourser la Dette de Vie que ma sœur a envers Harry."

"Alors tu as vraiment sauvé Ginny Weasley dans la Chambre des Secrets ?" siffla Jeremy.

"C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami !" lui dit rapidement Harry. "Je suis sûr que vous auriez tous fait pareil."

"Je pense que c'était terriblement héroïque de ta part," roucoula Lydia.

Harry lui fit un sourire forcé.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, nous avons tous une Dette de Vie envers toi," dit distraitement Michael, en agitant le petit gâteau qu'il tenait. "Tu sais, pour avoir tué Tu-Sais-Qui."

La main de Connor trembla mais il réussit à retenir son verre. Harry lui fit un sourire, et Connor sourit triomphalement.

"Il a raison," dit Jeremy.

« Je ne pense pas que les Dettes de Vie marchent comme ça," leur dit Harry, avec diplomatie, "et nous pensons que mon père et ma mère m'ont tous les deux aidé."

"Ça ne change pas le principe de base, cependant, si ?" demanda Albert, songeur. "Nous avons tous une Dette envers la Maison des Potter. Elle a sacrifié son Patriarche, sa Lady et presque toute sa lignée pour nous protéger." Il fronça les sourcils.

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise.

"Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est dans l'Alliance ?" demanda Robert.

"Ma maman dit qu'on est dans l'Alliance parce qu'ils pensent que Vous-Savez-Qui est en train de revenir," leur dit Connor, avec une honnêteté naïve.

Le cœur de Harry lui tomba dans le ventre et il examina les expressions choquées de la plupart des Héritiers. Neville semblait déterminé - il avait tout entendu de la bouche de Harry - et Albert, Susan, Hannah et Alicia ne semblaient pas surpris.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" demanda Robert.

Susan secoua la tête. "Non, mon père a dit que nous serions tous dans l'Alliance de toute façon. Je l'ai entendu dire au père de Hannah qu'ils sont tous un peu surpris d'avoir laissé l'Alliance se dissoudre juste parce que la Maison des Potter était, euh..."

"Hors d'Action ?" suggéra Alicia, d'une voix douce.

"Alors Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas mort ?" demanda Jeremy en se penchant en avant.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Harry se tourna nouveau vers Bill pour savoir quoi faire ; l'aîné des Weasley lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant.

"La nuit où il nous a attaqué, mes parents et moi, " commença lentement Harry, décidant que si ce groupe et lui devaient travailler ensemble, alors il devait être honnête ; mais il savait aussi que Sirius ne serait pas content qu'il leur raconte tout. "Il est mort, en quelques sortes. Il a perdu son corps en tout cas. Mais il avait fait de la magie pour garder son esprit sur terre. On pense que Pettigrew l'aide maintenant à récupérer un corps."

"Alors les menaces de mort viennent de lui ?" lui demanda Jerry, choqué.

Connor semblait terrifié.

Harry soupira. "Peut-être ou peut-être de l'un de ses serviteurs. Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"C'est très courageux de ta part !" roucoula Lydia.

"Ce n'est pas du courage..." lui répondit immédiatement Harry. "C'est juste que...je l'ai affronté plus d'une fois et..."

"Comment ?"

"Quand ?"

Toutes les voix s'élevèrent dans une cacophonie de questions jusqu'à ce que Neville leur crie à tous de se taire.

Harry regarda son ami avec choc. Qui aurait su que Neville pouvait être aussi autoritaire ? "Euh, merci, Neville."

Neville hocha la tête.

"Écoutez," dit Harry, en reportant son attention sur les autres Héritiers, "Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé qui s'appelait Tom Marvolo Riddle, le fils d'une sorcière et d'un Moldu. Il était un orphelin et les autres enfants de l'orphelinat n'étaient pas gentils avec lui donc il a commencé à utiliser sa magie pour se protéger. Il est entré à Poudlard lorsque Dippet était encore Directeur et il a fini par devenir Préfet-en-Chef. Tout ce que Tom voulait, c'était du pouvoir."

Harry ne pouvait pas se voir, donc il ne savait pas à quel point ses yeux vert brillaient de détermination, à quel point son visage était illuminé par la passion ; un charisme naturel l'animant alors que les autres l'écoutaient révéler les secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus craint du monde sorcier.

"Il savait que le pouvoir était détenu par les familles au Sang-Pur donc il a rassemblé des partisans qui soutenaient un agenda Sang-Pur et sa haine des Moldus l'a aidé à leur dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient entendre et parler le même langage qu'eux. Et très rapidement, il a rassemblé un groupe d'amis très puissant. Mais Tom voulait encore plus de pouvoirs donc il a disparu et à son retour, il était devenu Lord Voldemort, l'Héritier de Serpentard, et presque personne ne se rappelait de Tom Riddle, et ceux se rappelant de lui ont juré de garder le secret," continua Harry.

"Pourquoi y'a pas tout le monde qui sait ça ?" lui demanda Jeremy.

« Je ne sais pas," lui répondit honnêtement Harry. "Enfin bref, l'important c'est que Tom n'est pas différent de nous. Il était élève à Poudlard autrefois ; il avait des amis. Il a juste voulu plus de pouvoir."

"Et il est devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres très puissant," remarqua Robert. "On dit que même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le battre."

"Je l'ai battu," répliqua Harry. "Je l'ai battu alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé - et oui, ma mère et mon père m'ont aidé, mais il a perdu son corps. Je l'ai battu lorsqu'il a possédé Quirell," poursuivit Harry, en ignorant la compréhension apparaissant soudainement sur le visage de certains Héritiers, "et il a essayé de me tuer trois fois cette année-là - quatre si on compte le troll qu'il a laissé entrer dans l'école. Je l'ai battu lorsqu'il a rouvert la Chambre, kidnappé Ginny et dit au Basilic de me tuer. Et pendant tout ce temps, une partie de mes pouvoirs étaient bridés !" Il agita la main. "J'ai eu de la chance," admit-il, "mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez qu'il est invincible parce que c'est pas vrai. Je veux dire, si Voldemort apparaissait soudainement et que nous l'affrontions tous ensemble, nous arriverions à le battre, ou au moins à le repousser !"

"Même moi ?" lui demanda Connor, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tous ensemble," répéta Harry d'une voix ferme.

"Et c'est ça le but de l'Alliance, non ?" demanda soudainement Jeremy. "Nous nous dressons ensemble pour l'empêcher de gagner !"

"Mais c'est de la politique !" répliqua Robert.

"Ce qui est la moitié de la bataille," lui fit remarquer Albert. "Si nous avons le pouvoir au Ministère et au Magenmagot, alors il perd l'avantage."

"S'il revient avec un corps, nous allons devoir l'affronter n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Robert.

"Peut-être," reconnut Susan, "mais Harry a raison ; si tout le monde se dresse ensemble, nous pourrions le repousser."

"Et nous avons Harry," ajouta Lydia.

Harry rougit.

"Est-ce que tu es vraiment si puissant que ça ?" lui demanda Robert. "Je veux dire, sans blaguer sur Quirell, Snape et toutes ces rumeurs ?"

Harry débattit brièvement avant de soupirer. "Si je vous montre quelque chose, vous ne pouvez le dire à personne, d'accord ?"

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'espace vide à côté de lui. "Expecto Patronum !"

Prongs sortit de sa baguette, ses sabots claquant sur le carrelage de la pièce. Il était une fois de plus solide bien que Harry eût essayé de réguler son pouvoir. Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement. Connor s'approcha du cerf pour le caresser doucement.

"Merlin ! Il est solide !" dit Alicia en tendant la main pour toucher Prongs. "C'est incroyable."

Prongs renifla.

"Pourquoi tu as besoin de nous si tu es si puissant ?" demanda Robert, les yeux rivés sur le cerf qui tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard - il ne fut pas le seul.

Neville lui lança un regard noir. "Tu laisserais un Allié seul sur le champ de bataille face à un ennemi ? Si Harry doit combattre Tu-Sais-Qui - Voldemort ! - je me tiendrais à ses côtés."

"Moi aussi," déclara Susan.

D'autres voix marquèrent leur approbation alors que Harry ordonnait à Prongs de repartir.

"Avec un peu de chance, aucun de nous n'aura à se battre contre Tom," leur dit Harry, d'une fois forte. "Sirius et vos parents et gardiens font tout leur possible pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous battre, pour que ça ne devienne pas une guerre comme la dernière fois." Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre avant de poursuivre. "Mais merci pour votre soutien - à tous. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi." C'était même un peu trop et pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'ils se battent avec lui; il préférait qu'ils restent en sécurité.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge en réalisant que c'était probablement à lui de changer de sujet. "Alors, qui va à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?"

Terry lui lança un regard reconnaissant et leva la main. "Moi !"

La conversation se porta sur d'autres sujets et lorsque Sirius vint chercher Harry, il trouva tout le monde en plein débat sur le droit des sorcières à hériter des Sièges du Magenmagot, et Alice était sur le point de lancer un sort à Robert, pour le plus grand amusement de Harry.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	27. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie !

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus !

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 27 -**

Sirius bailla mais sa journée n'était pas encore finie. S'il avait pensé que les choses étaient frénétiques avant sa première Session du Magenmagot, c'était encore pire à l'approche de la seconde. Qui aurait su que la politique pouvait être aussi épuisante ? Il commençait à avoir une toute nouvelle appréciation pour les compétences de navigation semblable à celles d'un cygne de son grand-père maintenant qu'il savait à quel point les choses étaient agitées sous l'eau. Leurs agendas politiques étaient diamétralement opposés mais en y repensant Sirius ne pouvait qu'admirer l'éthique de travail de l'autre homme. Ça l'amenait aussi à se demander pourquoi son grand-père s'était exilé après la défaite de Voldemort et avait abandonné la politique.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur les notes qu'il prenait sur le thé qu'il avait pris avec les membres de l'Alliance Potter l'après-midi même, incluant les commentaires que Harry lui avait fait sur son temps passé avec les Héritiers. Il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau de la Maison du Griffon et regarda Bill lancer des balles de golf dans les airs pour que Harry les rattrape avec son balai.

Décider de mettre Bill au Service de la Maison des Potter avait été l'une de ses meilleures idées, se dit Sirius avec satisfaction. Non seulement Bill était bon à ce qu'il faisait, mais il devenait aussi un véritable grand frère pour Harry, tout comme Frank Longbottom l'avait été pour James, bien que la différence d'âge fût plus grande. Bill était un bon modèle à suivre ; intelligent mais drôle. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et appela Dobby pour lui demander de dire Harry qu'il était temps de se doucher et de se changer avant dîner et dire à Bill de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Avec amusement, il regarda l'elfe de maison apparaître dans le jardin pour transmettre le message à son Grand et Formidable Harry Potter. Le débat sur les elfes de maisons qu'ils avaient eu durant leurs leçons de politique avait été hilarant - Hermione avait soutenu que c'était de l'esclavage jusqu'à ce que Harry et Neville arrivent à la convaincre de parler à Dobby et Kreacher. Elle avait alors découvert que la magie des elfes de maisons dépendait de celle de leurs Maîtres. Un Maître puissant donnait un elfe de maison puissant. Dobby avait aussi admis que bien qu'il se considérât comme un elfe libre, la _magie_ le considérait comme l'elfe de Harry et dès que Harry l'avait libéré d'Ancien Méchant Maître Malfoy, Dobby avait reçu un énorme boost de magie. Hermione s'était alors décidée à découvrir comment elle pourrait changer les choses pour que les elfes soient libres. Son dernier commentaire avait rappelé Lily à Sirius vu qu'elle avait eu exactement la même dispute avec James.

Un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de ses souvenirs et il dit à Bill d'entrer.

"Pronglet est en train de monter ?" vérifia Sirius.

"Ouais, et apparemment, il a hâte de raconter comment s'est passé sa journée à Hermione," lui dit Bill avec un sourire.

Sirius lui fit signe de s'asseoir et se tourna vers lui. "Je sais que tu étais présent lorsque Harry et moi avons discuté du thé mais tu n'as pas dit grand-chose et j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur l'après-midi."

Bill hocha lentement la tête. "Ses commentaires sur les vues politiques de tout le monde étaient exacts. Il a de bonnes oreilles - il entend ce qu'ils disent mais aussi ce qu'ils ne disent pas."

Sirius hocha la tête ; il avait été fier de Harry lorsqu'il avait entendu son rapport.

"C'est...c'est un leader naturel mais il ne le sait pas encore," poursuivit Bill, songeur, en se caressant le menton. "Il a du charisme lorsqu'il parle." Il s'interrompit et ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Sirius avec une gravité que Sirius n'avait jamais vu auparavant. "Il leur a parlé de Voldemort, de Tom Riddle et ils étaient captivés. Il...il a calmé leurs peurs et leur a assuré que le monstre imbattable dont ils avaient tous entendu parler n'était pas si imbattable que ça, qu'il était juste humain. Il leur a dit clairement que s'ils unissaient leurs forces, alors ils pourraient le repousser et ils l'ont cru." Il s'interrompit à nouveau. " _Je_ l'ai cru. Je suis prêt à jurer que si Riddle était apparu à cet instant, Harry aurait eu une armée d'Héritiers à ses côtés, prêts à se battre avec lui."

"C'est...très bien," murmura Sirius, abasourdi. Il avait toujours su que Harry avait le potentiel pour être un leader fantastique - ça se voyait dans la façon dont il aidait Neville, calmait Hermione et influençait même subtilement Ron. Mais entendre un rapport si glorieux sur la façon dont Harry avait géré son premier défi politique réel...

"Neville est un bon second," poursuivit Bill. "Il a très bien soutenu Harry."

"Ils sont devenus de bons amis," commenta Sirius, ravi.

"Ils font une bonne équipe," confirma Bill. "Mais plus important encore, quand ils ont parlé de leurs idées, les autres les ont clairement écoutés. Je ne sais pas s'ils avaient répété avant ou si c'était naturel mais Neville a aussi pris les rênes à certains moments...ce qui est bon pour sa confiance en lui."

"Est-ce qu'ils ont demandé quoi que ce soit..." Sirius ne sut pas vraiment comment demander si les jeunes de l'Alliance avaient blessé Harry.

"Oui, mais Neville et Susan sont intervenus plutôt sévèrement lorsque les questions sont devenues trop personnelles et il se pourrait que je leur aie aussi dit de se montrer polis," le rassura Bill.

"Merci," lui dit Sirius.

"J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'est fait de bons nouveaux amis aujourd'hui," ajouta Bill en haussant les épaules. Il lui sourit soudainement. "Il y a des chances que vous receviez une invitation à dîner de la part des Inglebees ; la jeune Lydia est clairement sous son charme."

"Vraiment ?" Les lèvres de Sirius tressaillirent. "À quel point ?"

"Autant que Ginny mais sous une toute autre forme," lui répondit immédiatement Bill avec un sourire en coin, "Gin ne peut toujours pas parler en sa présence, mais Lydia si et elle a passé tout son temps à flirter avec lui."

"Et Harry ?" lui demanda Sirius avec un amusement qui se transforma en inquiétude lorsqu'il vit l'amusement de Bill disparaître.

Bill changea de position tout en réfléchissant clairement au meilleur moyen de formuler sa réponse. "Harry était profondément mal à l'aise et je suis pas sûr que ce soit juste parce qu'il n'aime pas que les gens ne voient que le Survivant," lui dit-il finalement. "Est-ce...est-ce que quelqu'un lui a déjà parlé des...filles, garçons... ?" Il agita sa main dans un geste vague que Sirius ne comprit que trop bien.

Est-ce que qui que ce soit avait déjà parlé de sexe à Harry, ou de romance, où ne serait-ce même que quoi faire face à l'intérêt de quelqu'un ?

Bordel, songea Sirius, et à moitié hystérique, il se dit ensuite que c'était sûrement le juron le moins approprié au vu de la situation.

"Je prends donc ça pour un non ?" lui dit Bill, sa voix vibrant à nouveau d'amusement.

"Je l'ai taquiné une fois ou deux sur les filles, et Remus aussi," admit Sirius avec un soupire. "Mais je sais que je ne lui ai jamais parlé sérieusement de tout ça et Remus me l'aurait dit s'il avait...abordé ce sujet avec Harry."

Bill sourit en regardant Sirius se prendre la tête à deux mains.

"Je vais devoir lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira Sirius. Même si Vernon Dursley a parlé à Harry - ce dont je doute _vraiment_ \- ça s'est probablement cantonné à 'ne mets personne enceinte'.

"Je sais que mon père a parlé à chacun de mes frères lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans," lui dit Bill, sérieusement. "Il avait prévu d'attendre jusqu'à nos seize ans, mais j'ai été surpris dans un placard à balais à mes quatorze ans donc...papa est venu à Préaulard un weekend et il m'en a parlé à ce moment-là. Après, je pense qu'il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux en parler plus tôt à mes frères."

Sirius se demanda brièvement s'il pourrait demander à Arthur de parler à Harry à sa place avant de repousser rapidement cette idée. C'était le devoir de Sirius ; il devrait le faire lui-même.

"Bordel," répéta-t-il.

Bill renifla. "Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour Harry. Il est comme un hippogriffe abasourdi lorsqu'une fille s'intéresse à lui, et bien qu'il regarde parfois des filles, il détourne rapidement les yeux donc je doute qu'il ait la moindre expérience pratique."

"Et les garçons ?" lui demanda délicatement Sirius, bien décidé à ne pas tirer les moindres conclusions sur la sexualité de Harry.

"Je ne l'ai pas surpris à regarder qui que ce soit mais des garçons sont attirés par lui. Connor le vénère, ce qui n'est probablement pas sérieux au vu de son âge mais Jeremy était très intéressé bien que beaucoup plus discret que Lydia, probablement parce qu'il est plus âgé."

Ce qui était un tout autre problème, se dit Sirius avec inquiétude. C'était déjà bien assez sérieux que des enfants de son âge et plus jeunes soient intéressés par Harry, mais des filles et garçons plus âgés, capables de profiter de lui, surtout si Harry était aussi innocent que Bill semblait le croire...c'était pire.

Sirius soupira lourdement. "Merci d'avoir porté cette situation à mon attention."

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce merci soit bien sincère," le taquina Bill.

"En effet," lui répondit Sirius, en souriant pour la première fois depuis que Bill avait abordé ce sujet. "T'as remarqué quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Histoire de finir de m'achever ?"

"Nan," lui répondit Bill. "Juste...ils ont l'air d'être de bons gamins. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à débattre de différents sujets, on pouvait clairement voir qu'ils voulaient vraiment aider les autres et rendre le monde meilleur." Il rougit, ce qui surprit Sirius. "C'était...inspirant. J'étais, euh..." il gigota un peu avant de croiser le regard de Sirius. "J'étais déçu d'être là en tant que garde plutôt qu'en tant qu'Héritier."

Sirius se renfonça sur son siège. Il s'était douté que Bill finirait par ressentir ça ; Bill était l'Héritier d'une Maison Alliée elle-même à la Maison des Potter. En d'autres circonstances, la Maison des Weasley aurait fait partie de l'Alliance formelle au Magenmagot.

"C'est bizarre," poursuivit Bill lorsque Sirius resta silencieux, "parce que je n'avais jamais considéré qu'être un Héritier puisse faire une différence avant aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, vous savez que c'est mon arrière-grand-père qui a perdu notre Siège ?"

Sirius hocha la tête.

"Ben, notre grand-père était très antipolitique à cause de ça - il détestait toute mention du fait que nous étions une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison. Papa n'a fait les rituels et appris les traditions et l'étiquette seulement parce que grand-mère a insisté. Pareil pour moi. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance," lui confia Bill. "Ni papa ni moi n'avons jamais prêter la moindre importance à tous ces trucs de Maison parce qu'à part le précepte de vivre honorablement, ça ne nous semblait pas très important.

"Parce que personne ne reconnaissait votre statut de Noble et Très Ancienne Maison," devina Sirius.

Bill hocha la tête. "Et tout à coup arrive Harry avec une Alliance d'Amitié et la Dette de Vie et..." Il soupira et se frotta à nouveau le menton, "et je suppose que nos yeux à papa et moi se sont ouverts aux possibilités de ce qui pourrait être si nous travaillions à ré-établir la Maison des Weasley."

"Ton père est toujours décidé à ne pas faire compagne pour le Siège retourné au sol ?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Oui, et je suis d'accord avec lui," lui dit Bill d'une voix ferme. "Nous devons nous montrer méritants ; le simple fait d'être une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison n'est pas suffisant pour reprendre un Siège formel."

"Vous voulez mériter votre Siège," comprit Sirius.

Bill hocha à nouveau la tête. "Bien qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé que ce soit déjà fait. Ce qui est bizarre parce que c'est Percy qui a toujours voulu faire de la politique et avoir une carrière au Ministère, et tout c que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est être un Briseur-de-Sort..."

"C'est en partie dû à la magie, tu sais," lui dit Sirius pour le réconforter. "La magie familiale de ta Maison t'a accepté et t'encourage probablement à élargir tes horizons maintenant que tu as recommencé à l'utiliser." Il hérita pendant une seconde avant de poursuivre. "Mon grand-père m'a nommé Héritier lorsque j'avais huit ans."

Bill haussa les sourcils.

"Il ne voulait plus que mon Père ait accès à la magie familiale," lui expliqua Sirius en agitant nonchalamment la main. "Je sais pas pourquoi ou alors je l'ai oublié, mais je me rappelle que le rituel a été réalisé en secret avant d'être officiellement annoncé durant un dîner, ce qui a rendu mes parents furieux et c'est probablement seulement parce que mon grand-père leur a interdit de me punir que je n'ai pas été fouetté ou subit une volée de mauvais sorts qui m'auraient laissé à moitié mort." Il regarda par la fenêtre pour ne pas voir la réaction de Bill au genre d'enfance qu'il venait de révéler. "Après ça, je pouvais toujours sentir que la magie des Black me poussait...parfois je pensais que je me suis aussi autant rebellé contre mes parents parce que la magie savait qu'ils avaient pris la mauvaise direction pour la Maison et qu'elle me poussait dans le sens inverse - bien que j'aie probablement été tout seul à l'extrême en étant réparti à Gryffondor."

"Je suis perturbé par l'idée que quelque chose pourrait m'influencer comme ça," lui dit Bill, en se renfonçant sur son siège avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

"C'est ta magie familiale ; c'est une part de toi," lui dit Sirius. "Il est très peu probable qu'elle t'encourage à faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais vraiment pas."

Bill fronça les sourcils.

"De nombreuses histoires sur l'origine de la magie familiale raconte que c'était un don pour que les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons puissent protéger le monde sorcier. Il est fort probable que notre magie réponde favorablement lorsque nous prenons des mesures à cet effet," lui dit Sirius. "Mais si tu voulais vraiment dévouer ta vie à ta carrière de Briseur-de-Sort, ce qui aide à protéger les autres d'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'abandonnerait." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Mais si aujourd'hui t'a fait découvrir ce que ta Maison pourrait faire lorsqu'elle sera prête à reprendre sa place, et que ça t'a attiré...je pense que la question qui se pose c'est, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"C'est ça la question, hein ?" se dit Bill à voix haute.

"Réfléchis-y," lui dit Sirius. "Je serais plus que ravi de t'aider."

"Merci," murmura Bill.

Sirius étudia son expression. "Il y a autre chose qui t'inquiète ?"

"Voir Harry avec ses pairs politiques..." Bill soupira lourdement. "Je me demande qu'elle sera la place de Ron à l'avenir."

Ah, l'inquiétude d'un grand frère...et une inquiétude bien fondée se dit Sirius, vu que Ron n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour les nouvelles compétences et expériences de Harry, et qu'il avait montré des signes de jalousie à la place.

"Je pense que ça dépendra grandement de Ron," lui répondit sincèrement Sirius. "Harry est très attaché à lui et il ne l'abandonnera jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'il considérera Ron comme son meilleur ami pour aussi longtemps que Ron considérera Harry comme le sien. Quant à savoir si ton frère est suffisamment mature et sûr de lui pour accepter cette vérité, et pour accepter que de nombreuses choses _ont_ changé dans la vie de Harry cependant..."

Bill hocha la tête. "Ron est...Ron est un bon gamin. Mais j'ai juste peur qu'il se sente exclu."

"Harry l'a invité à participer à toutes ses leçons et excursions. Il me semble qu'il lui a proposé de remplacer la Divination par les Rune," lui dit Sirius, sur la défensive après les mots de Bill. "Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que Harry aurait pu faire d'autre pour inclure Ron dans sa nouvelle vie."

"Moi non plus," admit Bill, "mais peut-être que je devrais parler à Ron."

"Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée," accepta Sirius. "Son amitié est très importante pour Harry."

Un coup frappé à la porte empêcha Bill de lui répondre et Sirius accepta les remerciements murmurés de Bill alors que Remus entrait dans la pièce, clairement épuisé.

Les sourcils de Sirius se haussèrent avec inquiétude puisque son ami avait passé la journée à DDM pour les aider avec l'anneau ensorcelé. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Parfaitement bien," marmonna Remus en faisant un signe de la main à Bill avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil placé à côté de son propre bureau.

Dobby apparut avec une tasse de thé et Remus la sirota avec reconnaissance.

"Ça s'est mal passé alors ?" lui demanda Sirius avec impatience.

Remus secoua la tête, ses cheveux gris attrapant les derniers rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi qui passaient à travers la vitre. "Nous avons réussi à établir que nous pensons que la compulsion et le maléfice sont en Fourchelangue à l'origine et que donc..."

"Devront être levés par un Fourchelangue," grimaça Bill. "Bordel."

"Oui, ça résume bien la situation." Remus vit l'inquiétude qui était apparu sur le visage de Sirius et il secoua la tête. "Harry devrait apprendre à lever les sorts originels en Latin avant de pouvoir tenter de lever les sorts en Fourchelangue."

"Alors on a qu'à balancer ce truc dans le four pour en finir," dit Sirius.

Remus soupira. "Lawrence pense que la pierre incrustée dans l'anneau est importante même s'il refuse de nous dire pourquoi et nous pensons que la pierre n'est pas touchée par l'horcruxe. Bertie va lui laisser un peu de temps pour travailler dessus et voir s'il arriverait à déchausser la pierre de l'anneau sans activer les maléfices."

"Si Lawrence pense que la pierre est importante, alors elle l'est probablement. Il a des connaissances incroyables," dit Bill. "Caro et moi pouvons commencer à bosser à Godric's Hollow en attendant."

Sirius fit une grimace mais hocha la tête. "Ça me va."

Bill se leva. "Si c'est tout ?"

"Passe une bonne soirée, Bill," dit Sirius, lui confirmant qu'il pouvait partir.

Remus lui dit aussi au revoir et ils regardèrent Bill quitter la pièce en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

"Comment s'est passé ta journée ?" lui demanda Remus en sirotant une gorgée de thé.

"Bien," lui dit Sirius. "En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Bill me fasse remarqué que Harry a probablement besoin qu'on lui parle de sexe."

Remus s'étrangla.

"Ça aurait été ma réaction à moi aussi si j'avais été en train de boire," lui dit Sirius, en agitant un doigt alors que Remus toussait et haletait pour reprendre son souffle.

"Bordel," dit Remus avant de rougir en réalisant, comme Sirius avant lui, à quel point ce mot était inapproprié au vu de leur sujet de conversation.

"J'ai eu la _même_ réaction," lui dit Sirius d'une voix légère.

"Je pense que Harry sait ?" lui dit Remus, d'une voix incertaine. "Les bases en tout cas ?"

"La stricte biologie des hommes, des femmes et des bébés peut-être," admit Sirius en agitant la main, "mais à part ça ?"

"Bon," dit Remus, en retrouvant son sang-froid, "qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Sirius, en le fusillant du regard, parce que Remus lui avait refilé complètement le problème en disant 'tu' plutôt que 'on'. "Je ne suis pas un expert sur le sujet."

"Comment t'en a parlé ton père ?" lui demanda Remus.

Sirius s'agita sur sa chaise parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas en parler. "Disons juste que je ne ferais pas la même chose avec Harry."

Son père l'avait emmené dans un bordel à Paris, aux vacances d'hiver l'année de ses quatorze ans, l'avait confié à l'une des Dames avec pour instruction que Sirius devait apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que laisser Harry expérimenter l'horreur et la terreur que Sirius avait ressenties durant les premières minutes jusqu'à ce que la Dame - _Evie_ \- réalise qu'il n'était pas là par choix et qu'elle l'avait emmené dans ses quartiers privés pour lui faire boire un philtre calmant.

Remus le regarda comme s'il devinait ce que Sirius refusait de lui dire. "Mon père était complètement nul," lui dit-il, en changeant de sujet. "J'avais dix-sept et je n'étais absolument plus vierge lorsqu'il est venu me parler, et ça a été la conversation la plus pathétique et courte de toute ma vie. J'ai appris bien plus de toi et James..."

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"James !" s'exclama Sirius avec enthousiasme. "L'été avant notre cinquième année ! Tu t'en rappelles ?"

"Charlus lui avait parlé dès qu'il était rentré," dit Remus en hochant la tête. "Quand on a été le voir..."

"James nous a répété tout ce que son père lui avait dit !" exulta Sirius. "C'est parfait ! Je peux mettre le souvenir dans la pensine pour Harry. Bon, d'accord, le rat sera là mais il ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Et ce sera comme si _James_ parlait à Harry !"

"Ben, tu devrais quand même vérifier si ce qu'il nous avait dit est juste et exact, et tu devras probablement répondre à certaines questions," lui fit remarquer Remus avant de lui faire un large sourire. "Mais oui ; c'est une idée splendide, Sirius."

Sirius était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Mince ! On est en retard ! On doit tous les deux mettre des vêtements moldus pour aller chez les Grangers ! Harry se demande probablement où on est !"

Remus lui suivit plus calmement alors que Sirius se précipitait vers la porte. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait demander à Augusta pour Neville ?"

"Quoi Neville ?" lui demanda distraitement Sirius.

"Ben tu penses vraiment qu'Augusta a parlé de ça à Neville ? lui demanda Remus.

Sirius se figea et Remus lui fonça dedans. Sirius le regarda avec horreur par-dessus son épaule. "Bordel !"

* * *

 _~4 août 1994~_

Si le Ministère avait vibré d'anticipation avant la Session du Magenmagot de juillet, la semaine menant à la Session d'août était deux fois pire.

Des rumeurs couraient que l'Alliance Potter était de retour ; que la Maison des Black avait commencé à convaincre les Neutres ; que l'Alliance Sang-Pur était sur le point de s'effondrer...

Augusta Longbottom était bien consciente de toutes les rumeurs qui courraient et s'assurer d'attiser les flammes à chaque opportunité. Une part d'elle endormie depuis longtemps s'était réveillée lorsque Sirius Black avait pris le contrôle de sa Maison ; un animal politique qu'elle avait à moitié oublié dans le sillage de sa douleur et de son désespoir.

Personne n'avait vraiment compris à quel point Augusta avait été dévastée après l'attaque qu'avaient subi son fils et sa belle-fille. Elle venait tout juste de devenir veuve ; Gerald était mort tout de suite après le mariage de Frank. Ça avait été un coup très dur pour Augusta qui l'avait aimé toute sa vie. Ils avaient essayé d'avoir un autre enfant après Frank mais leur superbe petite fille était morte née et Augusta n'avait jamais eu le courage de réessayer. Elle s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son rôle de Lady Longbottom. Gerald avait apprécié son flair et ses connaissances en politique ; son intelligence. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été une Serdaigle. Nombres des idées et des projets de loi que Gerald avait présenté au Magenmagot avaient été écrit de sa main.

Et elle s'était aussi jetée à corps perdu dans son rôle de mère ; couvrant Frank d'amour et d'attention. Elle l'avait probablement un peu trop gâté pour être honnête, mais il avait été tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter chez un fils ; séduisant, charmant, très intelligent avec un corps athlétique qui avait séduit les filles dès qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à elles. Personne n'aurait jamais été assez bien pour Frank mais le charme et la gentillesse d'Alice l'avaient convaincu de la sincérité de cette fille et Merlin savait que Frank l'avait aimé. Augusta aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle n'avait pas été une horrible belle-mère mais ce serait un mensonge ; au moins Alice ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur.

La naissance de Neville avait été une véritable joie. Augusta était tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'Alice lui l'avait tendu. Il avait été un bébé si heureux ; si aimé par Frank qui adorait son premier-né avec les yeux émerveillés d'un nouveau père. Elle pouvait se rappeler de Frank en train de jouer avec Neville, lui donner le biberon lorsqu'Alice avait repris le travail (ce qu'Augusta avait vraiment désapprouvé), et lui chanter une berceuse comme Augusta l'avait fait pour lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que Frank aurait gâté Neville autant qu'elle l'avait gâté lui si Alice n'avait pas fait preuve de bon sens.

Et elle avait rêvé à l'époque d'avoir de nombreux petits-enfants...Frank avait voulu appeler Neville comme son père mais Augusta lui avait demandé de ne pas faire ça - Gerald avait toujours détesté son nom - mais Alice avait suggéré qu'ils appellent leur deuxième fils Charles Gerald, en l'honneur de ses deux grands-pères. Augusta avait à nouveau rêvé d'une petite fille à gâter.

Ses rêves avaient été détruits par les Lestrange et Bartemius Crouch Junior en une horrible nuit.

Apprendre l'existence d'une prophétie avait été bien assez difficile. Pas qu'elle ait cru à ces affabulations mais Alice l'avait pris très au sérieux et Frank l'avait soutenu lorsqu'elle avait préféré se cacher avec Neville. Augusta s'était retrouvée seule dans un manoir vide, sans même savoir où ils étaient.

La nuit où les Potter étaient morts avait été formidable et terrible à la fois pour Augusta. Formidable parce que ça voulait dire que la prophétie concernait le fils Potter et pas Neville ; que sa famille pouvait sortir de sa cachette et que son rêve se réaliserait. Terrible parce qu'elle avait pensait une telle chose alors que deux formidables personnes venaient de perdre la vie.

James et Lily avait été un couple adorable. Frank avait toujours été proche de James, leur plaisanterie sur le fait qu'ils étaient frères de cœur prise très au sérieux à cause de l'alliance entre leur Maisons. Leur décision, à Alice et lui, de demander la garde de Harry Potter après la mort de ses parents n'avaient absolument pas surpris Augusta et elle avait soutenu leur décision. Peut-être que ça avait été en partie due à sa culpabilité (pas Neville, Merlin merci, pas Neville), mais l'idée que l'Héritier de la Maison des Potter soit élevé par des Moldus...

Ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir de leur cachette.

Elle pouvait se rappeler de cette horrible nuit comme si c'était hier. Transplanant à la maison après avoir dîné avec des amis, elle avait trouvé le Manoir rempli d'Aurors...Frank et Alice entourés par des Guérisseurs...et Neville criant terriblement...cette peur dans son ventre à l'idée de perdre sa famille…cette peur que Frank et Alice meurent comme James et Lily (et les remords coupables que c'était peut-être elle qui leur avait porté malheur en étant soulagée que ce soit James que Voldemort ait tué et non pas son Frank) ...

Et ensuite, il y avait eu l'horrible réalité des dommages cérébraux, d'un bébé qui avait arrêté de crier pour devenir bien trop silencieux...et des jours et semaines passées à rencontrer un Guérisseur après l'autre, et Neville grandissant lentement, mais si différent de Frank et donc une telle déception qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père.

Mais maintenant...

C'était comme si les évènements de cet été avait fait disparaître le brouillard de douleur qui avait envahi son cerveau et son cœur. Elle pouvait à nouveau réfléchir convenablement. Elle pouvait à nouveau voir clairement. Et la première chose qu'elle avait vu, c'était Neville.

Son superbe petit-fils.

Augusta avait tellement honte d'elle-même. Avait-elle vraiment été une telle harpie, disputant constamment son petit-fils pour son manque de compétences et de prouesses magiques ? Lui répétant constamment qu'il devrait être plus comme son père ? Oh, elle avait lancé plus d'un sort à Algie, l'oncle de Gerald, lorsqu'il avait lâché Neville par la fenêtre mais elle avait été secrètement heureuse de voir le garçon faire de la magie accidentelle. Qu'est-ce que Neville avait bien pu penser d'elle ?

Elle était bien décidée à changer les choses. Elle lui avait immédiatement offert l'opportunité de porter son anneau d'Héritier. Elle complimentait Neville sur tout ; se réjouissait de ses compétences en jardinage ; admirait son écriture et son comportement durant les différents dîners et évènements auxquels ils assistaient ; l'avait encouragé à devenir ami avec Harry Potter.

Lorsque Sirius l'avait approché pour lui parler de la baguette de Neville...Augusta avait rougi de honte. Comment avait-elle bien pu oublier que c'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier ? Neville s'améliorait chaque jour. Il rentrait de ses leçons avec Harry avec de nombreuses histoires de ses réussites. Il devenait de plus en plus sûr de lui chaque jour et elle était si fière de lui.

Il y avait encore du travail, bien sûr. Elle avait vu comment Neville s'était servi de Harry pour détourner l'attention de lui durant sa fête d'anniversaire (bien qu'elle eût été très heureuse de voir que Harry, qui détestait sa célébrité, s'était sacrifié pour que Neville ait un bon anniversaire - ça en disait long sur le jeune Lord Potter). Mais outre ça, elle était enchantée par le jeune sorcier sûr de lui et très observateur qui était en train d'émerger de l'enfant placide qu'elle avait élevé.

Elle savait que c'était Sirius et Remus, son Steward, qu'elle devait remercier pour tout ça. Remus lui avait discrètement conseillé de changer de Manager Financier lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé étudier leurs livres de comptes pour qu'il puisse choisir une propriété dont Neville aurait la charge pour ses leçons de gestion de patrimoine. Depuis, Remus avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite chaque semaine pour lui parler des progrès de Neville et discuter d'offres de partenariats commerciaux entre les Maisons des Potter et des Longbottom. Entre ses conseils, leurs discussions et la restitution que Sirius lui avait fait, Augusta commençait à voir un changement dans leurs finances. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait tout ignoré dans sa douleur mais ce n'était pas une excuse.

Tout ça avait convaincu Augusta de travailler avec ferveur pour aider Sirius et Harry à reformer l'ancienne Alliance - et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Les autres familles avaient toutes fait des commentaires de ce genre elles-aussi ; pourquoi avaient-ils eu besoin du retour de la Maison des Potter pour ré-établir leurs liens ?

Sirius lui-même était une aubaine. Bien qu'il ne voulût sûrement pas le reconnaître, il avait toute la finesse politique et le caractère impitoyable de son grand-père. Il savait quelle carotte et quel bâton utiliser pour chaque occasion. Et il l'apprenait à Harry ; elle pouvait voir comment Harry changeait sous le tutelage de Sirius. Il n'aurait jamais la finesse de Sirius - il était bien trop impatient et direct pour ça - mais Harry ferait un formidable Lord Potter un jour.

S'il survivait jusque-là.

Le retour imminent de Voldemort était l'autre force derrière la renaissance d'Augusta. Elle ne permettrait jamais à ce bâtard de détruire à nouveau sa famille. Elle avait pratiquement perdu Frank et Alice ; elle ne perdrait pas Neville.

Ou Harry. Les menaces de mort qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire la rendaient folle de rage.

Elle entraîna Neville vers le siège que Remus lui avait gardé dans le gradin familial du Magenmagot, ravie de voir que de nombreux Héritiers de l'Alliance Potter étaient déjà là. Les Héritiers prendraient part au Serment que les Maisons allaient prêter. Le thé qu'Augusta avait organisé la veille avait permis aux Héritiers de commencer à apprendre à se connaître ; les adultes les avaient laissés seuls pour qu'ils fassent connaissance avec Harry puisqu'ils allaient collaborer tous ensemble pour de nombreuses années. Elle avait été ravie de découvrir que tous les Héritiers étaient restés pour continuer à discuter même après que Harry et Sirius soient partis.

Elle dissimula un sourire en s'asseyant.

La Session était pratiquement sur le point de commencer lorsque Sirius arriva avec Harry, qui portait une robe formelle portant les armoiries des Maisons des Potter et des Black. Les cheveux de Harry étaient coiffés autant que possible ; les leçons d'Andromeda se voyaient dans sa position et sa démarche bien qu'Augusta pût voir qu'il était pâle et un peu nerveux. Et Sirius se tenait à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule, semblant plus dangereux que jamais dans sa robe de duel noir (bien qu'elle portât elle aussi les armoiries des deux maisons) et son pantalon en cuir. Il ne s'était pas habillé pour le Magenmagot mais comme garde du corps et ça se voyait dans chaque geste gracieux qu'il faisait.

Augusta fut ravie par les réactions de tout le monde et regarda le Magenmagot devenir complètement silencieux.

Dumbledore se précipita vers eux et Augusta s'installa plus confortablement pour mieux voir. Voilà qui allait être amusant, se dit-elle avec plaisir.

"Sirius !" Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur Harry avant de retourner à Sirius. "Est-ce que tu penses que c'est bien sage d'avoir Harry présent après ce qui s'est passé récemment ?"

"Merci pour votre inquiétude, Président Sorcier, mais c'est un jour important pour la Maison des Potter et nous ne serons pas effrayés par les menaces d'un lâche se dissimulant derrière un elfe de maison," lui dit Sirius d'une voix forte. "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser."

Augusta sourit en voyant comment Sirius avait contré les inquiétudes de Dumbledore et s'était débarrassé de Dumbledore lui-même tout en insultant discrètement la personne qui avait envoyé les menaces de mort. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lady Cavendish qui était en train de se faire de l'air et Augusta leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius était un homme très séduisant et sa dévotion semblait avoir gonflé son sex-appeal auprès des sorcières de leur société. Elle se demanda comment Harry et lui allaient réagir à toutes les approches romantiques qu'ils allaient rencontrer.

Sirius accompagna Harry vers les marches et le guida jusqu'au Siège des Potter.

"Sirius..." l'appela Dumbledore. "J'ai bien peur que Harry ne puisse pas encore s'asseoir ici."

"Il se trouve qu'il peut, Président Sorcier," intervint Tiberius Ogden avant qu'Augusta ne puisse sauter sur ses pieds. "L'article 15 de la Loi d'Héritage votée en 1754 permet à n'importe quel Lord n'étant pas encore en âge de siéger au Magenmagot de s'asseoir sur son Siège avec la permission de son Régent."

"Il a raison, Président Sorcier," confirma Dullard.

"Très bien," accepta Dumbledore en regardant rapidement tout le Magenmagot qui les regardait attentivement.

Harry s'assit sur le Siège Potter avec une expression solennelle.

Sirius lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "À l'aise ?"

Harry répondit à son sourire, rassuré par l'irrévérence de Sirius.

Sirius se redressa, sa baguette à la main, et avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il tapota son anneau de Lord. "Familius Magicus." Des magies familiales dorées et argentées apparurent de chaque côté de Harry et un murmure résonna dans la Chambre.

La plupart des gens installés dans le public n'avait probablement jamais vu de magie familiale à l'œuvre, se dit Augusta avec amusement ; que Sirius ait simultanément invoqué deux magies familiales choquait même ceux qui en avaient.

Sirius attendit que le griffon doré et le serpent argenté apparaissent pour monter la garde de chaque côté du Siège des Potter. Il haussa ensuite la voix. "Protégez-le. Tuez quiconque l'attaquera."

Les totems devinrent menaçants.

Le serpent se tourna vers Harry et siffla quelque chose et Harry lui répondit dans un sifflement qui fit frissonner Augusta. Merlin, elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit cette fois ?" lui demanda Sirius, en ignorant les cris de quelqu'un en voyant le Survivant parler en Fourchelangue.

"Il voulait savoir si tu parlais juste d'attaques physiques," lui répondit Harry.

Il y avait une expression innocente sur le visage de Harry mais Augusta toussa pour dissimuler un rire lorsqu'elle réalisa immédiatement que c'était une mise en scène pour informer le Magenmagot que Sirius n'avait mis aucune limite à cet ordre.

Sirius sourit mais ne corrigea pas son propos et Augusta réalisa qu'ils venaient juste d'informer clairement tout le monde - les menaces de mort n'avaient pas été une attaque physique. Il était clair qu'aucune attaque envers Harry ne serait tolérée.

"Ne papote pas trop avec le serpent," lui dit Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête alors que le totem serpentait jusqu'à lui pour se coucher sur ses genoux. Le griffon s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les pieds de Harry.

C'était une démonstration impressionnante de magie pour eux deux, considéra Augusta alors que Sirius redescendait les marches pour rejoindre son propre Sièges. Que Sirius ait invoqué les magies familiales de deux Maisons pour protéger Harry montrait le pouvoir de Lord Black et le fait que les totems soient aussi à l'aise avec Harry prouvait le sien. Elle regarda autour d'elle vit une réalisation sombre sur les visages de Selwyn et Wilkes ; de la considération sur le visage de Greengrass. Nora Zabini semblait prête à dévorer Sirius tout cru.

"Sirius." Dumbledore essaya de l'intercepter en chemin, "Je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié de..."

"Président Sorcier." Nott se leva. "L'usage de la magie familiale pour protéger un Lord mineur est parfaitement acceptable."

"Je m'oppose simplement à l'ordre de tuer," protesta Dumbledore.

Griselda Marchbanks sauta sur ses pieds. "Si la magie familiale tue pour protéger le jeune d'une attaque, alors l'attaquant le méritait bon sang ! Lord Black a clairement fait comprendre à tout le monde présent dans cette Chambre quelles seraient les conséquences d'une attaque !"

"Lady Marchbanks..." commença Dullard.

"Oui, oui, mon langage est inapproprié je sais mais vous n'arrivez toujours pas à convaincre le Président Sorcier d'appeler les personnes présentes par leur titre !" grogna Griselda.

Sirius s'arrêta dans les escaliers. "La magie est sous mon contrôle, Président Sorcier. Je vous assure qu'elle ne tuera pas sans une bonne raison."

Cornelius se leva. "Très franchement, je ne vois pas quel est le problème, Président Sorcier. Nous devrions continuer."

Les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons se levèrent alors que Sirius approchait de son siège, et Harry en fit rapidement autant, soulevant le serpent comme si c'était une créature vivante et s'excusant de déranger le griffon ; les Maisons mineures de l'Alliance Potter en firent autant, tout comme la Maison des Malfoy - Lucius n'était pas un idiot, se dit Augusta avec amusement. Ils se rassirent tous une fois que Sirius fut installé. Augusta vit la fierté de Harry dans le large sourire qu'il fit à son père. Elle vit aussi Sirius réaliser que contrairement à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient tous levés pour l'accueillir, cette fois-ci, ils reconnaissaient Sirius comme leader des Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons, malgré les différentes alliances - et que les Maisons de l'Alliance Sang-Pur ait suivi les Maisons de la Lumière et les Neutres...

Augusta sourit. Oh, ça allait être une session très intéressante. Elle se rassit alors que Dumbledore demandait que les portes soient scellées pour ouvrir la session.

Dullard annonça le premier ordre du jour : le Siège retourné au sol. Il lista les nominés et leur demanda de le rejoindre pour leurs discours d'élection.

Arthur Weasley passa en premier puisqu'il avait déjà un Siège du Ministère, et était le plus haut placé hiérarchiquement. "Je remercie Lord Doge pour cette nomination mais j'ai bien peur de devoir me retirer de la liste des candidats. Ce n'est que grâce aux encouragements de Lord Black que j'ai récemment décidé d'assumer à nouveau le rôle de Patriarche d'une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison. C'est lui qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait plus dans le titre de Noble et Très Ancienne Maison que de simples ornements. Il y a l'honneur et les serments ; la loyauté et l'amitié. Je ne pense pas que le jour soit venu pour la Maison des Weasley de reprendre un Siège formel ici. Nous avons nombre de choses à prouver et des alliances à bâtir en tant que Maison si nous souhaitons revenir à vous comme des égaux et je pense que je dois me concentrer sur le Siège du Ministère qui m'a été attribué. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont exprimé leur soutien mais je les encourage à considérer un autre candidat. Merci."

Voilà qui était une véritable honte, se dit Augusta, parce que ce discours montrait à quel point Arthur était un homme honorable et de tous les candidats c'est lui qu'elle aurait préféré. Mais il avait raison ; la Maison des Weasley devait se rebâtir convenablement si elle voulait reprendre sa place. Ce n'était pas tant une question d'argent que d'influence. Le nouveau rôle d'Arthur aiderait pour ça ; ses fils adultes avaient de bonnes carrières et la famille était liée à la Maison des Potter. C'était un bon début mais il était fort peu probable que la Maison des Weasley revienne au Magenmagot du vivant d'Arthur.

Dullard s'éclaircit la gorge. "Monsieur Amos Diggory."

Diggory se leva. Il avait été un bel homme autrefois bien que son âge eût fait disparaître sa mâchoire forte et son physique musclé ; avait fait tomber ses cheveux bruns. Amos frotta sa barbe et regarda les membres du Magenmagot avec autorité. "Lord, Ladies, Membres et Citoyens, je remercie Lord Abbott pour sa nomination et viens à vous en tant que candidat volontaire ; quelqu'un qui a travaillé sans relâche pour améliorer notre société et quelqu'un qui souhaite faire encore plus. Je pense que nos traditions sorcières sont importantes ; que nous devons assurer notre sécurité plus que tout. Nombre d'entre vous connaissent ma famille et moi. Nous sommes des gens honnêtes et honorables. Ma carrière parle pour moi. Merci."

Augusta fronça les sourcils. Elle appréciait Amos mais elle le trouvait terriblement vantard et il aimait un peu trop son Firewhiskey à son goût. Il n'avait aussi aucune imagination en ce qui concernait les races magiques - Sirius lui avait une fois dit que de nombreux sorciers confondaient les races magiques avec les créatures magiques et Augusta pensait qu'Amos était l'un de ces sorciers. Sa vision des loups-garous était aberrante.

"Monsieur Marcus Yaxley."

Yaxley se leva ; il était très intimidant avec sa robe formelle et ses cheveux blonds tirés sur sa nuque. "Membres du Magenmagot, je commence par remercier Lord Wilkes pour ma nomination. Mon agenda est simple : je veux renforcer notre société. Avec chaque année qui passe, les sorciers s'inclinent devant la volonté d'autres. Combien de nos nobles traditions se sont perdues ? Combien de nos perceptions ont été érodées par les idées virales des Moldus ? Nous devons nous rappeler de notre héritage et retrouver nos forces et nous débarrasser de tous les éléments susceptibles de nous défier."

Bon, voilà qui était un parfait exemple d'agenda Sang-Pur enrobé dans un discours politique, se dit Augusta avec mécontentement. Elle savait que Yaxley était un homme intelligent ; capable et très vif d'esprit. Mais elle ne serait jamais d'accord avec ses convictions politiques, pas quand ça aurait facilement pu être lui l'attaquant de son fils plutôt que les Lestrange.

"Et pour finir, Monsieur Gideon Baron."

En tant que seul nominé ne travaillant pas au Ministère, Baron passait en dernier. Le vieil avocat s'inclina devant la Chambre et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Membres du Magenmagot, je remercie Lord Zeller pour sa nomination de ma famille et moi-même. Je pense que nous nous tenons plus que jamais au bord d'un précipice. Nous voulons tous une société sorcière forte, protégée de toutes les menaces. Nous voulons tous que nos enfants s'épanouissent et deviennent tout ce qu'ils peuvent être. Nous voulons tous vivre une vie libre de tout danger. La seule chose qui diverge c'est la façon dont chacun d'entre nous veut réaliser ces buts. Je pense que les choix que nous faisons maintenant, la direction dans laquelle nous guiderons notre société à présent seront essentiel pour notre avenir. Les Traditions sont importantes. Le respect de notre mode de vie est important. La peur des nouveautés est une bonne chose si elle nous permet d'évaluer les risques que nous courrons, mais pendant trop longtemps nous nous sommes dissimulés derrière les traditions pour stopper tout progrès ; nous avons ignoré les nouveautés en faveur des habitudes parce que nous nous complaisons dans nos peurs ; nous n'avançons plus avec courage mais nous dissimulons dans les ombres. Il est temps pour nous d'agir comme les leaders dont ce monde a besoin. Je vous offre mes services pour réaliser cet objectif."

Gideon avait toujours été un orateur incroyable et elle pouvait voir qu'il était passionné et sincère. Il ferait une bonne addition au Magenmagot. Ses connaissances judiciaires seraient inestimables dans les procès que le Magenmagot présidait ; son flair politique était inégalable ; et il ne serait pas influencé par Lucius Malfoy et ses petits copains.

Il y eut une volée de questions pour les trois candidats toujours en lice. Augusta écouta plutôt que poser des questions elle-même. Puis il y eut une déclaration de ceux qui avaient nominés les trois candidats. Ce fut long, mais c'était le protocole.

Ils en vinrent enfin au vote. Personne ne fut surpris de voir que les votes furent serrés mais lorsque Sirius fut appelé en troisième en tant que Lord Black et qu'il vota pour Baron, les autres candidats n'eurent plus aucune chance, surtout lorsque Harry vota lui aussi pour l'avocat ; un vote qui fut immédiatement ratifié par son Régent bien sûr. Baron prêta serment et prit sa place sur le nouveau Siège qui apparut.

Dullard se leva pour annoncer les notifications des maisons, pâlit et donna la parole à la Maison des Black. Les lèvres d'Augusta tressaillirent parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

Sirius se leva gracieusement, son regard se posant automatiquement sur Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de croiser le regard d'Augusta avec chaleur. "Je n'ai que quelques notifications aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord je suis ravi d'annoncer la formation d'une nouvelle Alliance d'Aide et de Soutien Mutuel entre la Maison des Black et la Maison des Longbottom. Nous nous dressons désormais ensemble."

Augusta se leva alors que des murmures choqués emplissaient la Chambre. "En tant que Régente Longbottom, je confirme la nouvelle Alliance entre nos Maisons et fais écho que nous nous dressons désormais ensemble."

"L'Alliance est reconnue," dit Dumbledore avec surprise.

C'était, se dit Augusta avec plaisir en se rasseyant, un moment historique. Bien que l'amitié de Sirius avec la Maison des Potter eût garanti cette Alliance entre leurs deux Maisons, elle savait que tout le monde avait cru qu'aucune autre Maison de la Lumière ne s'allierait jamais avec la Maison des Black. Elle était fière d'être la première.

"Ma seconde notification est de faire enregistrer la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange, autrefois une fille de la Maison des Black, le vingt juillet," annonça Sirius d'une voix grave.

Le cœur d'Augusta battit une fois de plus d'un plaisir féroce à l'annonce de la mort de cette garce et elle remarqua à peine l'expression triste de Dumbledore lorsqu'il reconnut l'annonce. Cette folle avait tenu plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais son corps, désormais plus protégée par la magie, avait fini par céder aux conditions de vie difficiles d'Azkaban. Sirius avait approché Augusta pour lui demander l'autorisation de permettre à Andromeda et Narcissa d'enterrer leur sœur malgré la répudiation qui avait fait partie de la restitution ; Augusta avait accepté parce qu'elle savait que cette demande était plus pour permettre aux sœurs de faire leur deuil plutôt que d'offrir le moindre respect à Bellatrix. D'après Sirius, les sœurs avaient enterré ses cendres dans le mausolée des Malfoy, avec un simple marqueur en bois.

"Ma dernière notification pour la Maison des Black aujourd'hui est l'annonce d'un Accord de Détente entre la Maison des Black et la Maison des Nott." Sirius inclina légèrement la tête en direction de la Maison mentionnée. "Nous ne prendrons pas les baguettes."

Nott se leva. "En tant que Patriarche de la Maison des Nott, je confirme la Détente et fais écho que nous ne prendrons pas les baguettes."

Un murmure de confusion enfla. Augusta ne fut pas surprise ; l'Accord de Détente était très vieux et rarement utilisé entre les Maisons.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. "Veuillez m'excuser, Sirius, Benjamin. Je pense que nombre d'entre nous n'ont jamais entendu parler d'un tel Accord entre Maisons. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que c'est ?"

"Nous avons promis de ne pas nous entretuer," dit simplement Sirius.

La réaction fut immédiate. La Maison des Nott venait de se déclarer neutre dans n'importe quel conflit impliquant la Maison des Black ! Si Voldemort revenait, Nott ne le suivrait pas. Augusta dissimula son sourire. Sirius l'avait prévenue mais le voir de ses propres yeux...

Seul Malfoy n'avait pas l'air surpris et elle savait que Sirius l'avait prévenu par politesse à cause de leurs relations familiales ; bien qu'elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que Lucius et Benjamin avait magouillé ça entre eux pour voir si Sirius accepterait une neutralité.

"Bien," dit Dumbledore, une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de la Chambre, "l'Accord de Détente est reconnu."

Augusta écouta distraitement les notifications de la Maison des Flint qui annonça son Héritier.

Dullard se leva et soupira. "Le sol est cédé à Lord Potter et à Lord Black, le Régent de la Maison des Potter."

Harry et Sirius se levèrent tous les deux. Augusta fit un sourire encourageant à Harry qui semblait soudainement très nerveux ; pâle dans sa robe bleue formelle et gigotant un peu comme la plupart des garçons de quatorze se retrouvant soudainement sous les feux des projecteurs.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous avons deux notifications aujourd'hui. La première c'est que la Maison des Potter a accepté que la Maison des Weasley a une Dette de Vie envers Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, pour avoir sauvé la vie de Ginevra Molly Weasley, Fille de la Maison des Weasley, en tuant un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard à Poudlard, et en détruisant ce qui la retenait captive."

Un silence surpris s'abattit sur le Magenmagot. Augusta observa attentivement les réactions de tout le monde.

"Nous sommes ravis d'annoncer que William Arthur Weasley, Héritier de la Maison des Weasley, a prêté Serment de Servir la Maison des Potter, en acceptant d'accomplir une tâche en son nom, pour rembourser cette Dette de Vie," conclut Sirius.

Dumbledore parcourut le public du regard jusqu'à trouver Bill Weasley. "William Arthur Weasley, levez-vous s'il vous plaît."

Bill se leva, portant une tenue semblable à celle de Sirius ; il semblait aussi dangereux que lui et était très séduisant. Avec amusement, Augusta regarda de nombreuses jeunes filles sourire à Bill.

"Confirmez-vous avoir juré de Servir la Maison des Potter ?" lui demanda Dumbledore.

"Je le confirme," répondit formellement Bill. "Je suis honoré d'être au Service de la Maison des Potter."

"Alors la notification de Service est reconnue," sourit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

Bill se rassit.

Sirius hocha la tête à l'attention de Harry.

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui avant de poser son regard paniqué sur son père adoptif. Il se calma et prit une profonde inspiration. "La Maison des Potter est ravie d'annoncer la reformation de son ancienne Alliance politique avec les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons des Abbott, Bones, Branstone, Doge, Longbottom..."

Augusta se leva comme l'avaient fait ceux appelé avant elle et comme le feraient ceux appelés après elle. Dans la galerie publique, les Héritiers se levèrent et approchèrent du centre de la pièce.

"...Marchbanks, Ogden, Sapworthy, et avec les Maisons des Ackerley, Cornfoot, Belby, Corner, Eastchurch, Inglebee, Munslow et Stebbins et incluant désormais la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black."

Sirius regarda tout le monde et Augusta lui fit signe de commencer d'un hochement de tête.

"Qui parle pour les Maisons ?" demanda Sirius, d'une voix exigeant le silence dans la Chambre alors que tout le monde réalisait l'importance de cette annonce.

"Moi, la Régente des Longbottom, parle pour les Maisons," dit Augusta, d'une voix formelle.

"Qui parle pour les Héritiers ?" demanda Sirius.

Neville se sépara du groupe d'Héritier pour s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce. "Moi, l'Héritier de la Maison des Longbottom, parle pour les Héritiers." Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais ses épaules étaient droites et son menton était relevé.

"Est-ce que les Maisons acceptent de suivre la volonté politique de la Maison des Potter à compter de ce jour ?" demanda Sirius.

"Nous acceptons," répondit Augusta.

La magie s'éveilla. Ils pouvaient tous sentir leur peau picoter. C'était un moment important, spécial, vital.

Sirius lança un coup d'œil inquiet à son fils mais continua. "Est-ce que les Maisons promettent de soutenir et d'aider la Maison des Potter par la magie, par la loi et par serment ?"

"Nous promettons," dit Augusta.

Une vague de magie fit voleter ses cheveux. Elle resta impassible mais elle pouvait voir que ça commençait à inquiéter plus d'une personne dans le Magenmagot, y compris Dumbledore.

"Est-ce que les Maisons promette d'être loyales et fidèles à la Maison des Potter au-delà de tout autre alliances et accords individuels ?"

"Nous promettons."

Sirius hocha la tête à l'attention de Harry.

"Moi, Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black, accepte votre Serment de Loyauté et vous offre la Protection et le Sanctuaire de la Maison des Potter, ma baguette et ma magie pour votre défense, mon serment de vous mener avec justice et honneur. Ainsi ai-je juré ; ainsi soit-il."

Sa voix calme fut étouffée par les cris d'approbation du griffon. Les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons désormais membre de l'Alliance sentirent leur magie s'éveiller, et dans une vague de pouvoir, tous leurs totems apparurent à leurs côtés. Le choc de cette scène coupa le souffle d'Augusta alors que l'ours des Longbottom se levait sur ses pattes arrières pour rugir.

Leurs magies familiales avaient répondu à l'appel de la Maison des Potter !

Elle se rappela du rituel de bénédiction et lança un regard inquiet à Sirius qu'elle trouva les yeux rivés sur Harry. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la Chambre révéla que la plupart des gens observaient la scène avec choc bien qu'elle n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient bien conscients du fait que c'était Harry qui avait appelé les totems et non pas les Patriarches et Régents des Maisons...

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. "Et est-ce que les Héritiers acceptent de suivre la volonté politique de la Maison des Potter à compter de ce jour ?"

La voix de Neville fut ferme lorsqu'il répondit et Augusta ressentit une vague de fierté en le voyant. "Nous acceptons."

"Est-ce que les Héritiers promettent de soutenir et d'aider la Maison des Potter par la magie, par la loi et par serment ?"

"Nous promettons," dit Neville.

"Est-ce que les Héritiers promettent d'être loyaux et fidèles à la Maison des Potter au-delà de tout autre alliances et accords individuels ?" continua Sirius.

Neville carra les épaules. "Nous promettons - et plus."

Plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'plus' ? Ce n'était pas prévu ça - avec inquiétude, Augusta regarda son petit-fils s'agenouiller, suivi par les autres Héritiers. Elle haleta comme de nombreuses autres personnes.

Neville releva la tête et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. "Les Héritiers jurent allégeance à la Maison des Potter ; notre magie est ta magie ; nos baguettes sont tes baguettes ; nos vies sont tiennes à commander dans les batailles et en temps de paix. Nous nous dressons avec toi."

Augusta déglutit difficilement, partagée entre une fierté si grande qu'elle pourrait s'y noyer et une peur sans nom parce que son petit-fils, son adorable petit-fils, venait d'offrir sa vie à Harry Potter - tout comme les autres Héritiers. Ils venaient, en l'essence, de lui donner une armée et chaque Maison du Magenmagot le savait. Elle se demanda ce qui s'était exactement passé la veille - comment Harry avait-il réussi à les inspirer à faire _ça_ ?

Tout le monde retint son souffle alors que chaque tête se tournait vers le Survivant clairement abasourdi, qui lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius, qui était la seule personne semblant calme dans la Chambre, probablement grâce à l'éducation Black qu'il avait reçu. Sirius hocha la tête à une conversation silencieuse lui demandant 'qu'est-ce que je fais ?' auquel il répondit par 'tu acceptes bien sûr'.

Harry redressa les épaules ; les totems luirent de chaque côté de lui et il ressembla soudainement à un sorcier capable de vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa robe volait autour de lui, ses yeux brillaient de passion et de pouvoir, son menton s'était relevé avec défiance.

"Moi, Harry James Potter, Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Black, accepte votre Serment de Loyauté et...et d'Allégeance." Il regarda les Héritiers. "Je vous offre la Protection et le Sanctuaire de la Maison des Potter, ma baguette et ma magie pour votre défense, mon serment de vous mener avec justice et honneur." Il s'interrompit, une magie dorée et argentée faisant voleter sa robe et ses cheveux. "Nous nous dressons ensemble. Ainsi ai-je juré ; ainsi soit-il."

Et les totems de leurs magies familiales leur signifièrent leur approbation dans une cacophonie de cris qui impressionnèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans la Chambre avant de disparaître.

Augusta rassembla ses esprits et regarda le reste de l'Alliance. Les autres Patriarches et Régents avaient le souffle tout aussi court qu'elle et étaient tous choqués par leurs Héritiers. Leurs adversaires politiques semblaient abasourdis, horrifiés, dépités ou un mélange des trois. L'Alliance Potter était de retour et elle était de retour en force.

Au centre de la pièce, elle vit Neville se relever en souriant timidement à Harry, qui répondit à son sourire. Sirius croisa son regard et hocha la tête avec soulagement. Il était probablement content que l'esprit de Morgana ne soit pas revenue, se dit Augusta avec un petit rire étouffé. Son amusement lui revint en force lorsqu'elle regarda de l'autre côté du Magenmagot pour trouver Dumbledore et Cornelius figés par le choc. Croaker jubilait alors que Bones regardait fixement sa nièce.

Dullard essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la session, ce qui sortit enfin le Président Sorcier de sa transe pour reconnaître l'alliance.

Tout le monde se rassit. Neville lui lança un regard nerveux alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir à sa place et elle lui fit un sourire fier. Il rayonna.

Non, Neville n'était pas Frank, se dit Augusta, alors que Dumbledore ordonnait une pause avant de passer à la partie législative de la Session ; mais il était tout aussi spécial que lui et elle ne le perdrait pas. Elle avait le sentiment que Harry détruirait complètement Voldemort, mais que la prophétie soit maudite ; elle tuerait ce bâtard de ses propres mains avant de le laisser faire du mal à son Neville.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	28. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie !

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus !

* * *

 **BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE 2017 LES GENS!**

 **Désolée pour l'interruption mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que les fêtes de fin d'année sont très looooongues chez moi et du coup, le temps que je réalise que j'avais loupé une update, la prochaine approchait à grands pas. La voilà donc on reprend le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 28 -**

Ron n'était pas stupide.

Il savait que sa mère le tuerait si elle les surprenait, Ginny et lui, à s'entraîner au Quidditch, tous seuls, au petit matin, sans supervision adulte.

Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il s'entraînait pour le poste de Gardien, avec de vieux gants qui avaient autrefois appartenu à son Oncle Octavius, et Ginny plongeait et tournait comme un vrai Poursuiveur. Le plan de Ron était très simple : si Harry abandonnait la Divination (et Ron ne pouvait pas entièrement lui en vouloir pour ça parce que Trelawney était un véritable cauchemar qui passait son temps à prédire la mort de Harry) alors Ron entrerait dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour qu'ils puissent passer plus de temps ensemble. C'était un bon plan.

Oui, en plus, il y avait déjà pensé auparavant parce que Oliver Wood avait fini ses études et Gryffondor avait donc besoin d'un nouveau Gardien et Ron avait toujours, _toujours_ , voulu jouer pour l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. Gardien était une bonne position ; solide et sans éclat mais qui finissait généralement par amener le badge de capitaine d'équipe. Ron ne s'attendait pas devenir capitaine un jour - il savait que d'autres membres de l'équipe y auraient droit avant lui et personne ne pourrait certainement refuser ce privilège à Harry une fois que les filles auraient quitté l'école.

Il ignora la pointe de jalousie qui perça et se concentra sur son objectif à long terme : s'il se débrouillait bien à l'école, alors il joindrait peut-être une équipe professionnelle à la fin de ses études et après ça...un jour il deviendrait peut-être l'entraîneur d'une équipe de Quidditch.

C'était son rêve.

Son rêve secret qu'il n'avait jamais dit à _personne_ , pas même Harry parce que, ben, sa mère piquerait une crise en apprenant qu'il ne ferait pas carrière au Ministère, et Harry et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ce qu'ils voulaient faire après l'école. Ron avait à moitié peur que s'il le disait à Harry, Harry lui dirait que son rêve était stupide (pas qu'il pensait vraiment que Harry ferait ça, parce que Harry était _Harry_ ) mais surtout parce que son rêve encore plus secret était que Harry devienne l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il entraînerait, et c'était vraiment bien trop ridicule pour être dit.

Son plan n'était cependant pas aussi ridicule que celui de Ginny, se dit Ron en tapant ses gants l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il positionnait son balai pour contrer l'approche de Ginny. Le plan de Ginny (ou plutôt le plan 'Harry Va Devenir Mon Petit-Ami', comme il l'avait lu sur un parchemin décoré de fleurs et de petits cœurs) avait trois étapes (et ça lui faisait bien trop penser au cerveau sur-organisé de Hermione) : premièrement, devenir amie avec Harry ; deuxièmement, devenir une excellente joueuse de Quidditch pour avoir quelque chose en commun avec Harry ; et troisièmement se marier avec Harry et porter ses bébés.

Ron pensait qu'elle était complètement folle.

Personnellement, Ron ne pensait vraiment pas que Harry était intéressé par Ginny (il se mettait en mode 'je suis vraiment mal à l'aise' dès que Ginny était dans le coin, mais là encore, elle se mettait toujours en mode 'je suis à côté du Survivant' donc Ron pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Harry pour ça) ce qui était dommage parce que Ron s'était vaguement dit, qu'un jour, peut-être, dans un futur très lointain, ça le dérangerait pas que Harry se marie avec Ginny et devienne officiellement un Weasley. Pas que ça arriverait parce que même si ça avait eu une minuscule chance de se réaliser quand il n'était encore que le Survivant, c'était hors de question maintenant qu'il était Lord Potter et qu'il allait probablement finir avec la plus belle fille au monde. Et donc, Ginny était complètement folle.

La seule raison pour laquelle il aidait Ginny à s'entraîner au Quidditch, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de faire le mu pour s'entraîner lui-même et elle lui avait fait du chantage. Et peut-être bien que c'était pratique d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui lançait le Souaffle plutôt que de simplement faire les manœuvres d'entraînement.

Ron n'était pas spécialement intéressé par les filles non plus, bien que ses frères commençaient à le taquiner en lui demandant s'il _matait_ quelqu'un quand ils allaient quelque part. Et peut-être qu'il matait parfois. Parce que oui, il avait bien remarqué que certaines filles étaient jolies et mignonnes, et qu'elles commençaient à se développer de façons très intéressantes qui agitaient ses hormones d'adolescent. Mais regarder était bien différent de faire les trucs dont Dean et Seamus avaient parlé l'année dernière (les baisers avec la langue semblaient dégoûtants et il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'Amy Fairchild, la préfète de Poufsouffle, avait fait quoi que ce soit avec Seamus dans un placard à balais ; et ce peu importait à quel point il leur soutenait que si). Mais il savait que c'était généralement en quatrième année que la plupart des étudiants commençaient à avoir des rendez-vous amoureux et il ne voulait pas être le dernier, mais il n'était pas encore assez courageux pour même envisager d'aborder des filles et il était vraiment soulagé que Harry semble ne pas s'en soucier non plus.

Il bloqua le lancer de Ginny et lui renvoya le Souaffle. Elle était, considéra-t-il généreusement, pas mal sur un balai. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps pour eux de rendre. Il fit signe à Ginny de redescendre sur terre mais elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux roux volant autour d'elle. Il grimaça et s'approcha d'elle parce qu'il lui criait dessus, leur mère l'entendrait définitivement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" siffla-t-il. "Maman va bientôt se lever." Il en était sûr ; il savait à la seconde près l'heure du réveil du sa mère.

"Nous avons encore au moins cinq minute, Ron," lui dit Ginny en agrippant fermement le vieux balai qu'elle utilisait. "Allez ; encore un tour ?"

Ron vérifia sa montre une fois de plus, et calcula le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour se glisser discrètement dans la maison. Ce serait limite...il soupira. "Un dernier tour." Il fit demi-tour pour ne plus voir son expression triomphante.

Il se positionna à nouveau devant les buts, imaginant une fois de plus la surprise de Harry lorsqu'il serait sélectionné pour l'équipe. Ça allait être...

Ginny lança son balai vers lui et Ron se concentra. Il arriverait à arrêter ce tir ; il arriverait à arrêter ce tir...

Elle leva le Souaffle pour le lancer...

La balle s'arqua dans les airs...

Ginny perdit l'équilibre et cria...

Puis elle tomba...

Tomba...

Tomba...

"GINNY !" Ron se moquait que leur mère l'entende alors qu'il se lançait frénétiquement à la suite de Ginny, poussant son vieux balai à sa limite...

Il n'y arriverait pas...

Son cœur battait la chamade ; le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles alors qu'il poussait le balai encore et encore.

Ils étaient presque au sol...mais soudainement elle fut pile devant lui...

Et son bras s'enroula autour d'elle, la rattrapa, tira son corps vers lui...

Le balai se cambra et trembla alors que Ron essayait d'en reprendre le contrôle...

Sans succès.

Ils tombèrent lourdement de deux mètres de haut, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol dur.

Ron essaya de retenir sa sœur sans succès et il atterrit sur le côté, sa hanche subissant le gros du choc. Ron essaya de reprendre son souffle mais sa gorge était fermée par la chute. Il roula sur le ventre pour essayer de trouver sa sœur.

Ginny était allongée à côté de lui, sans bouger.

Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine. Non. Elle allait bien, elle allait bien, elle allait...

"Ginny !" Ron rampa vers elle.

Et Merlin merci, elle bougea !

"RONALD !" cria sa mère au loin. "GINNY !"

Des bruits de pas approchèrent d'eux.

"Ron !" Le visage de Ginny était couvert de larmes. "Ça fait mal !"

Ron pâlit et son estomac se retourna lorsqu'il vit son bras ; l'os dépassait d'une vilaine plaie. "Ça va aller." Il déglutit difficilement. "Ça va aller, c'est juste une petite...une fracture. Maman va te réparer ça en deux secondes."

Et Charlie fut soudainement là. Un sanglot de soulagement échappa à Ron lorsqu'il vit son frère, qui avait probablement transplané pour les rejoindre aussi vite.

"Ron..." commença Charlie, d'une voix urgente.

"Ginny !" Ron fit un geste de la main vers elle. "Occupe-toi de Ginny !"

Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Charlie lançait rapidement des sorts de diagnostiques pour évaluer les dommages.

"Ginny ! Ronald ! Oh, merci Merlin !" Sa mère fut soudainement là, sa chemise de nuit volant atour d'elle. Sa propre baguette s'agitait pour les examiner. "À quoi vous pensiez ?! Vous auriez tous les deux pu être tués !"

"Maman !" Ginny se jeta dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla pour réconforter sa fille. "Fais mal !"

Son père, Fred et George arrivèrent, Percy sur les talons, parce qu'il avait pris le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre contrairement à tous les autres, dont les pyjamas révélaient qu'ils venaient droit de leurs lits.

Ron se passa une main sur le visage. "Est-ce que Ginny va bien ?"

Molly le fusilla du regard en serrant Ginny plus près. "Elle a besoin d'un Guérisseur."

Ron rougit sous le poids de la désapprobation de sa mère. Elle le tenait responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

"Ron aussi," dit sèchement Charlie. "Je l'ai vu de la fenêtre de ma chambre après les avoir entendu crier. Il a fait une sacrée chute quand il l'a rattrapé. Mon sort de diagnostique me dit qu'il a principalement des bleus et qu'il s'est froissé l'épaule."

"Il l'a rattrapée ?" demanda soudainement Arthur.

"Il a plongé comme un malade pour la rattraper," lui expliqua Charlie, en désignant Ron d'un geste de la main. "Il l'a rattrapé, s'est presque redressé mais ensuite il a perdu le contrôle de son balai."

La colère de ses parents s'apaisa un peu.

"Arthur, porte Ginny. Charlie, aide ton frère," ordonna rapidement Molly. "Percy, retourne à la maison pour appeler la Guérisseuse Primerose. Fred, George..."

"On va chercher les balais..."

"...et le Souaffle !"

Ils partirent avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Charlie aida Ron à se relever et Ron fut soulagé de sentir la main forte de son frère sur son coude égratigné. Les genoux de Ron tremblaient. Il se demanda si Harry s'était senti pareil après avoir sauvé Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets.

"Droit dans la salle de bain avec Ronald, Charlie ! dit Molly lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier. "Il faut qu'il se nettoie."

Charlie guida son frère vers les escaliers alors que leur père allongeait Ginny sur le canapé et que Molly se précipitait dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des potions. Percy avait toujours la tête dans la cheminée pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé à la Guérisseuse Primerose lorsque Ron commença à monter les marches.

Charlie le poussa vers la salle de bain. "Déshabille-toi et prends une douche chaude. Ton corps te remerciera plus tard."

Ron grimaça lorsque Charlie insista pour qu'il laisse la porte entrouverte au cas où il tomberait. Il se délesta difficilement de sa tenue d'entraînement et grimaça lorsque son épaule protesta douloureusement. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude et se permit de pleurer un peu plus puisque le bruit de la tuyauterie couvrait sa voix. Il pouvait entendre des bruits sourds et des voix au rez-de-chaussée. Il se lava rapidement, et fut surpris par la brûlure du savon sur les entailles et les égratignures qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Sa hanche et sa cuisse gauche, sur lesquelles il avait atterrit, étaient couvertes par un énorme hématome et sa jambe le lançait. Il sortit de la douche avec fatigue et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

Charlie l'aida à entrer dans sa chambre et s'assit avec lui sur le lit. "Ça va aller, Ron."

"Quand elle est tombée..." Ron s'essuya à nouveau les yeux, "ça s'est passé tellement vite, Charlie !"

"Ça va toujours trop vite. Hubert Shelling est tombé de son balais pendant un entraînement en cinquième année. Leith Teller a essayé de le rattraper mais son balai n'était pas assez rapide...Madame Hooch a réussi à ralentir sa chute." Charlie grimaça et se massa la nuque. "Il a quand même été mis sur la touche pendant plus d'un mois avec une fracture du crâne."

Ron se leva et attrapa un caleçon propre dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements parce qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient."

"Viens," Charlie le fit se coucher dès qu'il eut enfilé son caleçon. "Tu es en état de choc, Ron." Il venait de finir de le border lorsque la Guérisseuse entra dans la pièce avec leur père.

Ron regarda la vieille femme qui les soignait depuis des années avec anxiété. "Ginny ?"

"Ta sœur est guérie, jeune Ronald," lui dit sévèrement la Guérisseuse Primerose. Elle l'examina rapidement, ouvrit son sac, et en sortit plusieurs fioles. "Un philtre calmant." Elle lui tendit une fiole et il la but avec dégoût. Elle agita plusieurs fois sa baguette au-dessus de son épaule qui arrêta soudainement de le faire souffrir. "J'ai soigné l'inflammation et l'entorse." Elle fronça les sourcils et fit le même geste au-dessus de sa hanche. "Tu as vraiment de la chance de ne pas t'être briser le pelvis, jeune homme."

Il pâlit à cette idée mais le sédatif commençait déjà à faire effet.

"Avale ça."

Il but la potion antidouleur avec obéissance.

"Utilise ça sur tes hématomes," Elle lui tendit un pot de pommade et referma son sac. "Bon, j'ai fini. Arthur."

"Merci, Dotty," lui dit doucement Arthur, avec fatigue ; ses cheveux roux partaient dans tous les sens. "Charlie, peux-tu raccompagner la Guérisseuse Primerose ? Ta mère est avec Ginny."

Charlie fit un sourire compatissant à Ron avant de partir avec la vieille sorcière. Ron se retrouva seul avec son père.

"Ginny nous a tout raconté," lui dit Arthur. "Comment vous êtes sortis à l'aube chaque jour pour vous entrainer au cours du dernier mois. Comment elle a perdu l'équilibre en lançant le Souaffle et comment tu l'as sauvé."

Ron déglutit sous le regard noir de son père.

"Je suis très fier que tu ais sauvé ta sœur," poursuivit Arthur, "mais je suis profondément déçu que vous vous soyez tous les deux mis en danger en vous faufilant hors de la maison comme ça. Surtout toi, Ron, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça puisque tu es l'aîné. Nous aurions pu vous perdre tous les deux aujourd'hui." La voix de son père se brisa sur cette dernière phrase et il dut se tourner pour reprendre son calme.

Les yeux de Ron brûlaient de honte, et une larme unique coula sur sa joue. De bien des façons, la déception de son père faisait bien plus mal que la colère de sa mère.

"Le philtre que t'a donné la Guérisseuse Primerose te fera dormir pour oublier ton choc. À ton réveil, tu resteras dans ta chambre et repensera à tes actions pour le reste de la journée. Tes frères viendront voir comment tu vas et t'apporteront tes repas," lui dit Arthur d'une voix ferme. "Compris ?"

Ron hocha la tête. "Harry devait venir aujourd'hui," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je vais envoyer un hibou à Sirius pour annuler."

Son père fit mine de partir.

"Papa..." Ron pinça les lèvres. "Est-ce que maman..."

"Ta mère a eu très peur et est au chevet de ta sœur," lui dit Arthur, d'une voix douce. "Il faut que tu la laisse se calmer, Ron."

Ron sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Dors, fils."

Ce fut comme si ces mots étaient magiques parce que Ron sentit son corps s'alourdir et le sommeil l'engloutit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Charlie était à son chevet. Il jeta la Gazette qu'il lisait par terre et guida à nouveau Ron dans la salle de bain, avant de l'aider à étaler la pommade sur ses hématomes, et à enfiler des vêtements plus confortables ; un vieux pantalon de pyjama et une tunique de Quidditch qui avait appartenu à Charlie et qui était floquée au nom de Weasley. Il lui assura que Ginny dormait.

Ce fut Charlie qui lui apporta son déjeuner, composé de deux sandwichs au fromage, deux pommes et un verre de lait accompagné d'une autre potion antidouleur. Il lui promit que les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas approchés de la nourriture. Après le repas, cependant, Ron se retrouva seul.

Il essaya de faire ses devoirs sans grande motivation mais il était bien trop agité, et son esprit n'arrivait à se concentrer sur aucun de ses textes. Il se jeta sur son lit et pleura à nouveau, prenant bien garde à ne faire aucun bruit pour éviter d'informer qui que ce soit du fait qu'il pleurait, tout en souhaitant paradoxalement être découvert pour que quelqu'un sache à quel point il se sentait mal.

Tout était de la faute de Ginny, se dit-il, morose. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour voler avec lui. C'était elle qui avait perdu son équilibre et était tombée. C'était de sa faute.

 _Il_ lui avait sauvé la vie.

Et il était blessé !

Pourquoi était-il puni ? Ils auraient dû le remercier !

Mais cet outrage disparut lorsqu'il se rappela de sa sœur aussi immobile par terre...

Le soleil de l'après-midi traversa sa chambre alors que Ron contemplait l'horreur d'avoir presque perdu sa petite sœur. Ça aurait dévasté leur famille. Ginny, en tant que seule fille, était spéciale. Ron savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'importance pour ses parents rien que pour ça même s'il détestait cette vérité. Il se rendormit, des pensées inquiètes flottant dans son esprit.

Ce fut Bill qu'il trouva à son chevet lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Bill posa son livre et ses yeux examinèrent Ron avec inquiétude. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"J'ai mal," lui dit honnêtement Ron. Et tout son corps était raide et ses muscles protestèrent lorsqu'il se redressa.

"T'as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?"

Ron hocha la tête et rougit lorsque Bill l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Son frère l'attendit à la porte, heureusement, et Ron se rafraîchit. Bill le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à son lit, et disparut pour revenir avec un plateau de nourriture pour eux deux.

"T'emballes pas trop," le prévint Bill. "C'est Charlie qui a cuisiné."

Le ragoût ne fut pas si mauvais que ça ; le bœuf était un peu dur, certes, et le plat était un peu trop poivré mais bon quand même et il réchauffa Ron.

"Comment va Ginny ?" demanda Ron, une fois sa faim apaisée.

"Endormie, ce qui est une chance puisque Dotty lui a donné du Poussos." Il agita sa fourchette. "Elle sera remise sur pied demain."

Ron hocha lentement la tête et souhaita pouvoir la voir afin de faire enfin disparaître cette horrible vision de sa sœur immobile au sol.

"Tu veux en parler ?" lui demanda Bill, en léchant sa fourchette avant de couper un bout de pain pour saucer son assiette.

Ron secoua la tête et avala la bouchée qu'il avait pris. "Non, pas vraiment."

"D'après ce que Charlie m'a dit qu'il avait vu, c'était plutôt effrayant," commenta Bill.

"Oui," admit Ron. Il finit son repas avant de repousser son assiette.

Bill le fit passer au dessert - un bol de glace accompagné de tranches de pêches en bocal. Ron l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas été sûr d'avoir droit à un dessert parce que c'était une des formes de punition de leur mère.

"Tu sais, quand maman était enceinte de toi," commença Bill, "Tonton Fabian nous a amené leurs vieux balais à tonton Gideon et lui pour que Charlie et moi apprenions à voler. Enfin bref, papa travaillait énormément, tonton Fabian et tonton Gideon n'étaient jamais là non plus, et maman était, ben enceinte de toi et occupée par Percy et les jumeaux. Tout le monde me disait toujours, 'le weekend prochain, Bill' ou 'je rentrerai plus tôt demain' mais ce n'est jamais arrivé."

Malgré lui, Ron se trouva captivé par l'histoire de son frère. Bill et Charlie parlait rarement de leurs enfances mais là encore, Ron ne leur avait jamais vraiment demandé.

"Donc, j'étais là, à me sentir très désolé pour moi-même parce que personne ne me prêtait la moindre attention," continua Bill, "Charlie était presque aussi désespéré que moi donc on est sorti en douce un jour pendant que maman était occupée par les jumeaux. Charlie monte sur un balai et il s'envole immédiatement, comme s'il était né sur ce truc."

Exactement comme Harry, se dit Ron, en se rappelant comment Harry avait humilié Draco et récupéré le Rappeltout de Neville. Ça le fit sourire.

"J'ai essayé de me comporter comme un grand frère responsable en disant à Charlie de pas monter trop haut ; mais il virevoltait et plongeait." Bill poussa son assiette et attrapa son propre bol de glace. "Enfin bref, tout à coup il y a eu une bourrasque de vent et Charlie perdit de la hauteur pendant une seconde mais il réussit à garder le contrôle de son balais - mais ça a suffi à me faire perdre ma concentration, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balai et je suis tombé. Je ne suis pas tombé de très haut, deux ou trois mètres tout au plus et j'ai atterrit dans un buisson mais ça a suffi à m'assommer, à me couvrir de bleus et d'égratignures et à me tordre la cheville."

D'habitude, Ron était irrité lorsqu'il apprenait qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'unique ; que ses frères avaient une fois de plus fait quelque chose _en premier_. Mais l'histoire de Bill était réconfortante, une expérience partagée plutôt qu'un rappel du fait que Ron était le plus jeune. Soudainement, la compassion de Charlie avait beaucoup plus de sens.

"Enfin bref, ma chute a terrifié Charlie qui a appelé maman à grands cris et ensuite...ben...après que Dotty soit venue me soigner, on m'a dit de rester dans ma chambre et de réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait." Bill fit un grand geste de la main pour désigner la chambre de Ron. "J'ai passé tout mon temps à me sentir désolé pour moi-même pour être honnête. Et ensuite papa est rentré et il m'a fait son regard déçu - tu vois lequel ?"

"J'y ai eu droit ce matin", admit Ron, déprimé, en repoussant son bol.

"Et on a parlé de ce qui aurait pu se passer et de l'importance de la présence d'un adulte pour nous surveiller lorsqu'on volait," lui dit Bill. "Et j'ai pleuré sur l'épaule de papa et ensuite..." Il sourit. "Et ensuite, il m'a raconté comment il s'était faufilé hors de chez lui avec son petit frère quand ils avaient douze et dix ans pour faire pratiquement la même chose sauf que lui s'était cassé un doigt."

La mâchoire de Ron lui en tomba.

"Je suis pratiquement sûr que Fred et George ont volé en secret," poursuivit Bill, "ils ont probablement eu la chance de ne jamais se faire mal."

C'était incroyablement réconfortant de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir commis cette erreur, se dit Ron avec soulagement.

"Ginny aurait pu mourir," dit lentement Ron, exprimant cette vérité à voix haute pour la toute première fois.

"Elle aurait pu, mais elle n'est pas morte et c'est ça que tu dois garder en tête," lui dit Bill d'une voix ferme. "Ça et ne plus jamais refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que voler sans prévenir personne."

"Maman était furieuse," lui dit Ron, la gorge serrée.

"Elle s'en remettra. Elle a juste besoin d'être avec Ginny aujourd'hui," lui assura Bill. "Mais elle t'aime aussi."

Et il le savait ça. Leur mère les aimait tous plus que tout. Parfois il se disait même qu'elle les aimait trop.

"Alors pourquoi tu faisais ça ?" lui demanda Bill. "Charlie m'a dit que ça faisait des semaines que ça durait."

"Oliver a fini l'école," lui expliqua Ron, "ce qui veut dire que le poste de Gardien est vacant. Ginny..." Il repensa au plan secret de sa sœur et choisit une explication moins humiliante pour elle, "...elle envisage de jouer au poste de Poursuiveur un jour."

"Et c'est tout ?" insista Bill.

Ron rougit sous le regard insistant de son frère. "Ben, il se pourrait que je me sois dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour passer du temps avec Harry puisqu'il arrête la Divination."

Il se surprit ensuite à confier son rêve secret d'une carrière de Quidditch pour Harry et lui à son frère.

"Je sais que c'est stupide..." marmonna Ron.

"Ce n'est pas stupide. Je pense que tu ferais un excellent entraîneur," lui dit Bill en posant ses pieds, couverts de chaussettes rouge vif, sur le lit de Ron. "Et je pense que Harry jouerait certainement au poste d'Attrapeur puisque c'est toi qui le lui demanderait."

"Tu crois ?" lui demanda Ron, son excitation commençant à remplacer la peur et la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée.

"Bien sûr, qu'il veuille vraiment jouer au Quidditch professionnellement ou non est une autre question," continua Bill.

La mâchoire de Ron tomba. "Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas ? Il _adore_ le Quidditch !"

"Peut-être ; il est certainement sur son balai à chaque occasion et il a même mentionné qu'il envisageait une carrière dans le Quidditch l'autre jour," concéda Bill, en glissant ses mains derrière sa tête, "mais est-ce que t'as déjà demandé à Harry ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si papa te trouvait un travail au Ministère pour t'occuper de l'administration de la League de Quidditch ?" lui demanda Bill. "Je veux dire, t'adore le Qudditch, non ? Alors tu serais heureux avec ce boulot ?"

Ron se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers ; il voyait où Bill voulait en venir. "Mais Harry adore le Quidditch," répéta-il.

Son frère le regarda gentiment et Ron vit qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire. "Harry est un super gamin," finit-il par dire, "mais sa famille moldue lui a fait beaucoup de tort, Ron. Sirius et Remus l'aide à trouver confiance en lui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore beaucoup de mal à exprimer explicitement ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il aime."

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire avant même de s'en rendre compte. "Harry est plein de confiance !" insista-t-il. "Il a affronté tous ces pièges et il a tenu tête à Tu-Sais-Qui quand il était Quirell ! Il a tué un Basilic pour Ginny ! Et...et il a même dit à Remus et Sirius de ne pas tuer Pettigrew parce que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils deviennent des meurtriers !"

Bill se redressa pour se pencher en avant. "Il est très _courageux_ et, crois-moi je le sais, j'ai vu ses souvenirs de certains de ces affrontements, mais il y a une différence entre prendre le contrôle d'une situation parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, et être capable de dire clairement à quelqu'un qu'on aime et à qui on tient ce qu'on veut."

Quelque chose dans les mots de Bill toucha profondément Ron.

"Tu sais qu'il a vomi deux fois le matin de la Session du Magenmagot mais qu'il ne l'a pas dit à Sirius parce qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir ?" lui demanda doucement Bill.

Ron ne dit rien parce qu'une image de Harry le matin de son premier match de Quidditch lui revint soudainement en tête ; pâle et tremblant et...est-ce qu'il avait vomi ce jour-là aussi ? Ron avait été si excité que son ami joue au Quidditch qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé si Harry voulait jouer.

"Après, Sirius l'a quand même découvert," lui dit Bill, "et il a dit à Harry qu'il aurait préféré qu'il le lui dise parce que si Harry n'avait pas vraiment voulu assister à la Session, alors Sirius aurait fait les choses différemment. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours évident parce que Harry a des responsabilités en tant que Lord Potter et qu'il doit s'habituer à faire des choses qu'il ne veut parfois pas faire, mais Sirius essaye de lui apprendre que Harry ne devrait pas toujours faire ce que les autres veulent au détriment de ses propres envies et besoins."

Ron essaya de déchiffrer les mots de Bill. Il savait que Harry avait détesté l'idée d'assister à la Session du Magenmagot mais il s'était bien débrouillé, non ? La Gazette avait pas arrêté de dire à quel point Harry avait été formidable ce jour-là. Ron lui avait envié cette adulation. Mais est-ce que c'était ce que Harry avait voulu ? Il avait fait la tête lorsque Ron lui avait montré les articles quand il était venu dîner le lendemain...

* * *

 _"Ne me dis pas que tu as lu toutes ces bêtises, si ?" lui avait dit Harry, en se jetant au sol à côté de Ron._

 _"Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui a fait les gros titres !" avait répliqué Ron, une boule de jalousie lui brûlant le ventre. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tout le monde allait te prêter allégeance ? Je serais venu pour le faire aussi !"_

 _"Pourquoi tu voudrais me prêter allégeance ? Et je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient faire ça !"_

 _"Pourquoi je ne te prêterai pas allégeance ? Je suis ton meilleur ami !" avait répliqué Ron, légèrement réconforté par le fait que Harry ne lui avait pas dissimulé ce qui allait se passer parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait certaines choses que Harry ne lui disait pas parce qu'il l'avait prévenu que Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il lui raconte tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie._

 _"Exactement !" Harry avait enfoncé son doigt dans son épaule. "Tu es mon meilleur ami !" Il avait froncé les sourcils. "Écoute, c'était qui qui était avec moi quand j'ai protégé la Pierre Philosophale ? Ou quand j'ai été affronté le Basilic ? Ou quand on a découvert la vérité sur Pettigrew dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Toi, et tu n'as pas eu besoin d'un Serment d'Allégeance pour être avec moi, si ?"_

 _"Oh," avait dit Ron, en réalisant que c'était une évidence qu'il se batte aux côtés de Harry parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, et Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel._

 _"Tu sais, je pense que le monde sorcier a rien compris ; une Alliance d'Amitié est bien plus importante que toutes les autres alliances."_

 _« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que veulent dire toutes ces alliances," avait marmonné Ron._

 _"Ben, notre alliance est une Alliance d'amitié, ce qui, du point de vue du Magenmagot, signifie que les autres Maisons savent que vous êtes nos amis, et que du coup, ils seront plus inclinés à vous apprécier ou à vous ignorer à cause de ça," lui avait expliqué Harry. "Mais pour moi, ça veut dire que tu es mon ami et que si j'ai besoin de toi, je sais que tu seras là pour moi - et vice versa."_

 _"Définitivement, mon pote," lui avait confirmé Ron, en essayant de ne pas rougir comme Harry. "Et du coup les autres alliances et ce truc d'allégeance, c'est quoi ?"_

 _"Ben, les Alliances d'Aide et de Soutien Mutuel signifient qu'une Maison est d'accord avec l'agenda politique d'une autre Maison et que du coup, s'ils leur demandent, ils leur apporteront un soutien politique, financier et ce genre de truc." Harry avait arraché un brin d'herbe. "C'est le genre d'Alliance qu'on a avec Neville et c'est pour ça que sa grand-mère nous aide autant avec tous les trucs politiques."_

 _"Okay," avait dit Ron en hochant la tête._

 _"L'Alliance Potter...Hermione m'a dit que c'était comme un parti politique Moldu ?"_

 _Ron avait regardé Harry sans comprendre._

 _"Bon, euh," Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel pour trouver de l'inspiration, "ben, avec une Alliance d'Aide et de Soutien Mutuel, les Maisons peuvent se mettre d'accord pour ne pas être d'accord sur les points divergents de leurs agendas politiques, et généralement, c'est mal vu de demander du soutien si on sait que la Maison concernée n'approuve pas la loi qu'on essaye de faire voter. Les Maisons dans l'Alliance Potter se sont tous mis d'accord sur le fait que mon agenda politique est le meilleur et ils voteront pour mon agenda même s'il contredit le leur."_

 _"C'est plutôt cool," avait commenté Ron._

 _"L'allégeance...ben, il faut faire partie de quelque chose comme l'Alliance Potter avant de pouvoir prêter allégeance. Mais ça veut dire que je peux demander aux Maisons, ou plutôt aux Héritiers en l'occurrence de me donner un soutien militaire - leurs baguettes et leur magie sont à mes ordres. La grand-mère de Neville l'a forcé à s'excuser de m'avoir fait ce coup-là et je pense que la plupart des autres Héritiers ont été puni d'avoir fait ça sans l'autorisation de leurs parents. Mais comme je te l'ai dit," Harry l'avait poussé, "si t'es mon ami, alors tu seras à mes côtés avec ou sans serment."_

 _"C'est bien vrai, mon pote," lui avait confirmé Ron qui se sentait mieux. Il était l'ami de Harry ; il n'avait pas besoin de lui prêter allégeance._

 _"Allez, viens." Harry l'avait tiré sur ses pieds. "Tu peux me battre aux échecs ! Ça te remonte toujours le moral."_

* * *

"Laisse-moi te poser une question, Ron," lui dit Bill, d'une voix douce, sortant Ron de ses pensées. "Est-ce qui que ce soit a _demandé_ à Harry s'il voulait jouer au Quidditch ce jour-là ?"

Ron fouilla dans ses souvenirs. "Non," dit-il finalement, "je ne pense pas. McGonagall l'a vu attraper le Rappeltout de Neville lorsque Malfoy l'a jeté. Il pensait qu'elle allait le faire expulser, mais à la place, elle l'a emmené voir Oliver et elle lui a dit qu'elle lui avait trouvé un Attrapeur."

"On dirait qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix alors," lui fit remarquer Bill. Il agita une main sous le nez de Ron. "Et quand vous êtes ensemble ? Qui décide généralement de ce que vous faîtes quand vous n'avez pas cours ?"

Le cœur de Ron se brisa parce que, outre leurs aventures, il savait que Harry faisait généralement toujours ce que Hermione et lui voulaient, ou sinon il cherchait des compromis pour maintenir la paix entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'exprimait _jamais_ aucune préférence ; c'était juste très rare - et en plus, c'était généralement quelque chose comme aller prendre le thé chez Hagrid, ce qui était clairement pour faire plaisir à Hagrid. "Mais pourquoi il ne me dit pas quand il ne veut pas faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire ?" demanda-t-il à son frère, d'une voix misérable.

"Parce que je pense vraiment que sa famille Moldue lui a apprit à ne pas trop exprimer ses désirs, et qu'il ne veut probablement pas perdre ton amitié - elle compte beaucoup pour lui."

"Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi aussi," se défendit Ron.

"Vu que tu planifies une carrière pour vous deux, je n'en doute pas," le taquina gentiment Bill. "Mais c'est possible de rester ami avec quelqu'un même en ne faisant pas le même travail. Regarde Kevin et moi. Il fait ses recherches en potion et je suis briseur-de-sort. Et même si tu n'as pas assisté à toutes les leçons de Harry cet été, vous êtes toujours amis, non ?"

"Ouais, mais..." Ron soupira lourdement. "C'est ça, justement ! Il est devenu Lord Potter maintenant et il a toutes ces nouvelles leçons et tous ces nouveaux amis et...et pourquoi voudrait-il encore de _moi_ ?"

"Ah, Ron." Son frère se leva pour lui donner une étreinte virile.

Ron fut reconnaissant de ce réconfort solide mais son corps ecchymosé protesta.

Bill lui tapota le dos avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. "Est-ce que tu penses que Harry est un mauvais ami ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" répondit Ron.

"Alors pourquoi tu penses qu'il va te laisser tomber juste parce qu'il a de nouveaux amis et des leçons pour lui apprendre à gérer son héritage et sa position ?" lui demanda patiemment Bill.

"Il ne le ferait pas ; il est pas comme ça," admit Ron, en rougissant furieusement. "Je le sais et je sais que ça n'a aucun sens mais...je me suis dit - je sais pas comment ce sera maintenant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Bill, parce que t'étais le premier ! Je n'ai jamais rien eu de neuf." Il repensa soudainement à quelque chose qui lui fit réaliser que c'était un mensonge et il rougit à nouveau. "Je veux dire, à part ma nouvelle robe de soirée. Je t'ai dit merci, hein ?"

"Ouais." Bill tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Enfin bref, Harry était pareil. Je veux dire, je sais que ses parents lui avaient laissé de l'argent pour l'école mais les Moldus étaient horribles avec eux et ne lui donnaient jamais rien et c'est pas que j'aurais préféré qu'il reste avec eux..." Il s'interrompit parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer. "Il a tous ces nouveaux vêtements et une nouvelle maison et - je suis heureux pour lui, vraiment, mais..." Il haussa les épaules, mécontent. "Je veux dire, Hermione a le patronage de la Maison des Black donc même elle a plus sa place à ses côtés que moi maintenant !"

"Okay, ça fait beaucoup," commenta Bill. "Commençons par le commencement : Harry est ton ami, et il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Il se moque de tes vêtements et de ta position sociale. Vrai ?"

"Vrai," lui dit Ron, quelque chose se calmant en lui en voyant la certitude de son frère.

"Bon, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles t'intégrer et ne pas porter de vêtements de seconde main t'y aiderait," continua Bill, "c'est en partie pour ça que Charlie et moi t'avons acheté ta robe de soirée. Alors discutons de ça pour commencer. Tu as un fond éducatif grâce à Sirius maintenant donc quand on ira acheter tes affaires d'école, tu pourras remplacer tes vieilles robes - on arrivera peut-être même à t'acheter d'autres robes pour les weekends. Je suis sûr que Sirius sera d'accord qu'un nouveau balais et une tenue de Quidditch sont nécessaires pour l'école."

Ron renifla. "Comme si maman allait accepter !"

"Ron..."

"Non !" protesta Ron avec véhémence. "Tu sais comment elle est ! Elle dira qu'il ne faut pas gaspiller l'argent et elle pense déjà que c'est de la charité même si c'était pour s'excuser de...tu sais. Et elle déteste Sirius ! Elle ne dépensera pas une noise juste pour l'embêter !"

"Je lui parlerai," lui promit Bill. Il s'interrompit une seconde et soupira. "Enfin, je dirai à papa de lui parler." Il fit un petit sourire à son frère. "Elle s'est calmé depuis l'anniversaire de Harry."

Ron hocha la tête parce que c'était vrai. Pauvre Harry, se dit Ron, il ne pouvait même pas fêter son anniversaire sans recevoir des menaces de mort.

"Bien, donc matériellement, tout sera réglé d'ici septembre. Et je sais ce que c'est, Ron. Une fois que maman a eu Percy, moi aussi j'ai dû acheter des robes et des affaires de seconde main parce que les fins de mois étaient difficiles. Et bien que je pense que la vision qu'a papa que lorsqu'on est riche d'amour, on n'a pas besoin d'argent est formidable, je sais qu'en réalité, quand t'es à l'école, parmi tes pairs, ça aide ta confiance et ton égo de te sentir égal aux autres. Alors je t'arrangerais ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'accord ?" lui dit Bill.

"D'accord," dit Ron, avec un peu d'appréhension, parce qu'il bien qu'il fît confiance à Bill, leur mère était une véritable force de la nature et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse un jour changer d'avis. Mais il ressentait tout de même une pointe d'espoir.

"Passons aux questions de statuts et de position," soupira Bill. "Tu sais que ce truc n'a jamais été très important pour nous. Papa a toujours dit que le plus important c'est d'être une bonne personne et de mener une vie honorable et décente."

"Je sais," lui dit Ron à voix basse. Il avait un peu honte que ce _soit_ important pour lui.

"Mais en vérité, bien que papa et moi n'avons jamais pris tous ces trucs de Noble et Très Ancienne Maison au sérieux, le dernier mois nous a prouvé que c'est important," conclut Bill.

Ron releva la tête avec surprise.

Bill hocha gravement la tête. "Nous sommes une Noble et Très Ancienne Maison. Nous devrions avoir un Siège au Magenmagot pour aider à décider de l'avenir de notre société. Mais on en a pas parce que notre arrière-grand-père a misé et perdu notre Siège et notre fortune, et Gramps s'est rebellé contre le système en réponse, et papa est un homme bien, mais il n'a jamais été très ambitieux." Il pointa Ron du doigt. "Tu as fait plus pour reconstruire notre statut que papa et moi réunis."

"Moi ?" s'exclama Ron, choqué.

"Tu es devenu ami avec Harry. Il nous a approché pour une Alliance d'Amitié," lui dit Bill. "C'est grâce à toi." Il enfonça doucement son doigt sur une partie intacte du bras de Ron. "Papa et moi faisons notre part maintenant, mais tout le monde dans la famille doit nous aider à reconstruire notre statut, toi y compris."

"Moi ?" s'exclama à nouveau Ron.

"Oui," lui dit Bill. "Il faut que tu restes un véritable ami pour Harry - c'est pour ça qu'il nous a proposé l'Alliance en premier lieu. Ensuite, il faut que t'arrêtes d'être un crétin paresseux et que tu te concentres un peu plus sur tes études." Le regard de Bill se posa sur le bureau de Ron, placé sous la fenêtre, et sur lequel était posé tous ses devoirs incomplets. "Sirius n'acceptera pas que Harry ait de mauvaises notes. Tu dois bosser si tu veux rester à son niveau et je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. T'as appris à lire et à compter drôlement vite."

Ron rougit mais hocha la tête.

"Troisièmement, si tu es vraiment sérieux pour ta carrière dans le Quidditch, et je pense que c'est une superbe idée, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu assistes aux leçons de Harry sur l'étiquette et la politique. Tu vas devoir apprendre à interagir avec les gens et à les influencer. Et c'est ce que Harry apprend," conclut Bill.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il me laissera encore venir ?" Lui demanda Ron.

"Je demanderai à Sirius et Harry demain mais je ne pense pas que ça posera le moindre problème," lui dit Bill.

"Et maman ? Elle pense que Harry ne devrait pas avoir de leçon donc je doute qu'elle me laisse y aller," lui fit remarquer Ron.

"Je parlerai à maman," lui promit Bill avant d'agiter la main. "Enfin, je dirais à papa de parler à maman." Il tapota la jambe blessée de Ron et Ron grimaça. "Désolé. Tout est réglé maintenant ?"

Ron hocha lentement la tête. "Bill, est-ce que Harry va bien ? C'est juste que... Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il y a eu la menace de mort et il y a quelques semaines de ça, il était dans tous ses états après que Sirius et lui soient allés au Ministère mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en parler et..."

"Il va bien," lui assura Bill. "Il fait face à de nombreux changements et - tu penses vraiment que Sirius laissera quoi que ce soit lui arriver ?"

Ron secoua la tête. "Je suis vraiment content pour lui, tu sais, qu'il vive avec Sirius maintenant. On voit qu'il tient vraiment à Harry, contrairement aux Moldus."

Bill lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se releva. Il attrapa une potion antidouleur qu'il tendit à Ron. "Aller, bois cette potion, va aux toilettes et ensuite au lit."

Ron grimaça mais fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Bill le laissa ensuite se reposer mais Ron n'avait pas sommeil. Il entendit un hululement et un coup de bec contre sa fenêtre et il se dépêcha de laisser Hedwig entrer.

"Salut toi," dit-il en lui caressant la tête. Elle lui tendit la patte. Et Ron se dépêcha de détacher la lettre qu'elle lui amenait.

 _"Ron_

 _J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé !_

 _Sirius m'a dit que ton père lui avais dit que tu avais sauvé Ginny ! Bien joué !_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien cependant et que tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal. C'est vraiment nul que tu sois puni (j'ai dit à Hedwig de te ramener cette lettre directement à toi pour tes parents ne te la confisque pas) - Hermione dit que tu devrais en profiter pour faire tes devoirs._

 _Réponds-moi vite et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé (pas à propos des devoirs mais quand tu es tombé)_

 _Harry._

Ron rigola. Il gribouilla rapidement quelques lignes ; juste assez pour lui faire un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé et lui promettre de tout lui raconter la prochaine fois où ils se verraient. Hedwig repartit et Ron referma la fenêtre, avant de retourner au lit.

Il était presque endormi lorsqu'il entendit vaguement sa porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas approcher de son lit. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux et il marmonna des mots inintelligibles.

"Nous aurions pu le perdre, Arthur."

On aurait dit que sa mère pleurait.

"Il va bien et grâce à lui, Ginny va bien aussi." La voix calme de son père l'apaisa et le plongea dans un sommeil encore plus profond.

Ron sentit un baiser sur son front qui le réveilla à moitié. Maman ?"

"Chut," lui dit sa mère. "Dors. Nous parlerons demain matin."

"Okay," marmonna Ron et pressant son épaule endolorie contre la main chaude de sa mère, il se rendormit.

* * *

La pierre posée sur le bureau semblait pourtant innocente, se dit Sirius. Noire et ovale, elle n'avait rien de spécial.

Il releva la tête et trouva Dumbledore en train de fixer la pierre avec tellement de désir que ça le mit mal à l'aise. Il reposa rapidement les yeux sur Bertie à la place. Assis à côté de lui, le Directeur du DDM affichait une mine sombre.

"Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est la Pierre de Résurrection du conte des Reliques de la Mort ?" leur demanda Sirius avec scepticisme.

"Les Reliques sont bien réelles," lui dit Dumbledore, en quittant la pierre des yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Bertie.

La petite pièce ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression d'être le 'bureau du Directeur du DDM' ; elle semblait plutôt appartenir à un chercheur qui préférait les livres aux gens. Chaque centimètre carré des murs était couvert de bibliothèque remplies de livres et de journaux d'étude. Le bureau était minuscule et recouvert d'une montagne de parchemins et d'encore plus de livres ; deux chaises en bois étaient placées d'un côté, un fauteuil en cuir confortable était placé derrière. Ça seyait parfaitement Bertie.

Bertie poussa un lourd soupir avant de hocher la tête pour confirmer les dires de Dumbledore. "L'histoire des Peverell est tirée de faits réels, Sirius." Il se renfonça sur sa chaise, semblant plus vieux que jamais. "Tu la connais ?"

"C'était l'histoire préférée de Regulus. Il voulait un autre frère pour que nous soyons nous aussi trois. Mère s'est moquée de lui," dit Sirius d'une voix sèche. Il avait lu l'histoire plus d'une fois à son petit frère, et ils avaient souvent fait semblant d'être les frères ou Sirius avait fait semblant d'être la Mort pendant que Regulus faisait semblant d'être le héros Ignotus qui avait réussi à lui échapper.

"Trois frères se retrouvèrent soudainement face à une rivière crée par la Mort pour piéger les voyageurs insouciants. Ils combinèrent leurs forces et usèrent de leur magie pour construire un pont afin de la traverser." Bertie commença à leur raconter quand même l'histoire. "La Mort apparut devant eux et les félicita. Elle leur offrit un cadeau à chacun pour les récompenser de leur ingéniosité. Mais Elle voulait en réalité les piéger pour qu'ils perdent la vie, puisqu'ils l'avaient empêché de collecter leurs âmes."

"Le frère aîné, Antioch, demanda une baguette magique puissante," poursuivit Dumbledore, "alors la Mort s'approcha d'un Sureau, en brisa une branche et la transforma en baguette. Elle donna la baguette à Antioch et celui-ci partit."

"Le deuxième frère, Cadmus, venait de perdre sa bien-aimée suite à une épidémie, et il lui demanda un moyen de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa une pierre dans la rivière et la transforma en portail permettant de ramener le souvenir de ceux qui sont morts," récita Bertie.

"Et le plus jeune frère, Ignotus, demanda à partir sans que la Mort de puisse le suivre," poursuivit Sirius avec impatience. "La Mort lui donna alors sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Antioch était arrogant ; il se vanta de sa baguette et il fut immédiatement tué par un voleur qui lui la prit. Cadmus ramena sa bien-aimée, mais réalisa qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre et se suicida ; Ignotus se cacha de la mort grâce à sa cape et vécu une vie longue et remplie jusqu'à ce qu'il suive volontairement la Mort." Il pointa la pierre du doigt. "Vous pensez vraiment que c'est _la_ Pierre."

"Regardez cette gravure." Bertie pointa le motif gravé sur la Pierre de sa baguette. "C'est la marque des Reliques." Il fit un geste vague de la main. "Peu importe la légende entourant les Reliques, il est fort probable que les Peverell étaient des sorciers puissants capables de créer des artefacts formidables ; les artefacts en eux-mêmes sont réels même si l'histoire de la Mort donnant ces objets aux trois frères est un conte pour enfant."

"D'accord," dit Sirius en se massant le front avec fatigue. "Alors c'est une Relique. Elle peut invoquer les morts..." Il pâlit en réalisant soudainement : James, Lily, et même Regulus - ils pourraient tous être ramenés par la petite pierre posée sur le bureau.

"Et maintenant tu vois pourquoi c'est une telle tentation," lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. "Qui ne souhaiterai pouvoir parler à nouveau à un défunt ? Passer du temps avec eux et supplier leur pardon..."

Sirius observa Dumbledore qui regardait à nouveau fixement la Pierre. Sirius échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec Bertie.

"Lawrence a clairement deviné que cette pierre était une Relique," soupira Bertie. "J'aurais dû le questionner plus sérieusement lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour découvrir comment déchausser la pierre de l'anneau."

"Comment va-t-il ?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Nous avons amputé son bras dominant," dit rapidement Bertie. "Malheureusement, la malédiction est telle que même couper la peau nécrosée est inutile. Il n'a plus que quelques semaines à vivre."

"Nous pourrions peut-être prolonger sa vie," dit Dumbledore en s'arrachant à la contemplation de la Pierre. "J'en parlerais à Severus. Il existe peut-être une potion..."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que prolonger sa vie soit une bonne chose," cracha Bertie.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. "Mais nous devrions sûrement offrir le choix à Lawrence, non ?"

Bertie hocha sombrement la tête.

"Ce n'était pas de votre faute, Bertie," lui dit Sirius, d'une voix ferme. "Il savait que l'anneau était maudit mais il l'a quand même enfilé."

"Je dois bien admettre que j'aurais pu tomber dans le même piège que ce pauvre Lawrence. Je me sens vraiment chanceux de n'avoir jamais vu l'anneau auparavant," leur avoua Dumbledore en transformant l'une des deux chaises en fauteuil en chintz pour s'asseoir.

Sirius soupçonnait que Lawrence avait su que Dumbledore reconnaîtrait la Pierre et que c'était qui l'avait incité à enfiler l'anneau. "Je pense qu'il voulait ramener sa fille."

"C'est un objet très dangereux," admit Bertie. "Au moins le fichu anneau a été détruit."

Sirius hocha la tête. Il l'avait regardé fondre et disparaître dans la fournaise. Il restait peut-être encore deux Horcruxes : un à Poudlard, et peut-être un à Godric's Hollow. "Est-ce que Bill et Caro sont au courant ?"

Bertie secoua la tête. "Ils sont encore à Godric's Hollow, en train d'essayer de rendre la maison suffisamment stable pour y entrer. Des traces de magie noire se sont infiltrés dans les fondations. Ils doivent les purifier avant de pouvoir renforcer la structure du bâtiment. Et ils doivent faire tout ça sous une illusion de la maison dans l'état dans lequel elle était depuis quatre-vingt-un afin de s'assurer que les touristes qui s'y recueillent ne réalisent pas ce qui se passe."

"Fichues goules !" grogna Sirius. Il avait été enragé d'apprendre que Godric's Hollow et le cottage des Potter étaient des lieux hautement touristiques. Il allait faire un procès dès que Brian aurait découvert qui avait monté ce business.

"Je les en informerais ce soir lorsqu'ils me feront leur rapport," soupira Bertie.

Perdre un collègue était toujours difficile, se dit Sirius, mais Lawrence était bien conscient des risques encourus et il avait choisi de les ignorer même s'il avait résisté à la tentation jusqu'alors.

Les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la fête d'anniversaire de Harry avaient été étranges, occupée par la Session du Magenmagot - il ressentit à nouveau une vague de culpabilité de ne pas avoir réalisé à quel point Harry avait été nerveux, même s'il s'était montré formidable au final - et de plus de dîners et d'entretiens qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Les escapades matinales de Ron Weasley et sa sœur s'était soldée par la présence de Ron aux leçons d'étiquette et de politique de Harry, ce qui rendait Harry fou de joie et Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer Bill qui avait réussi à convaincre ses parents que ce serait la punition idéale pour son frère.

"Alors la seule question qui se pose, c'est que faisons-nous de la Relique ?" demanda Bertie, ce qui ramena Sirius au présent.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Je pensais que vous voudriez l'enfermer dans un placard poussiéreux pour l'étudier plus attentivement."

"Oui, eh bien," Bertie s'agita, mal à l'aise. "Nous ne pouvons faire ça que si nous sommes sûr que l'artefact n'appartient pas déjà à quelqu'un."

« On ne peut pas la confisquer à Riddle ?" demanda Sirius, avec confusion. "Je veux dire, nous n'allons certainement pas lui donner l'opportunité de ramener les morts mêmes s'ils ne sont que des ombres."

"Oh, je ne parlais pas de Riddle !" lui dit Bertie. "Je ne pense pas que les Gaunt soient des descendants des Peverell. L'histoire raconte que Cadmus s'est noyé dans la rivière avec la pierre. Non, il est fort plus probable que l'un de leurs ancêtres ait trouvé la pierre et l'ait monté en anneau sans savoir ce que c'était. Je ne pense pas que Riddle savait ce que c'était sinon il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir."

"Mais il y a un descendant des Peverells qui pourrait réclamer l'anneau," lui dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants lui disant clairement 'je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas'. Ce que Sirius détestait.

"Qui ?" demanda immédiatement Sirius, parce qu'il refusait de jouer aux devinettes.

Bertie s'éclaircit la gorge. "Eh bien, la lignée d'Ignotus Peverell a éventuellement changé de nom pour devenir les..."

"Potter," intervint Dumbledore, avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Harry." Sirius soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il aurait dû le savoir.

"Tu ne t'es jamais posé de question sur cette formidable cape d'invisibilité, Sirius ?" le disputa gentiment Dumbledore. "Elle passe de génération en génération et pourtant ses enchantements restent intacts et puissant malgré les siècles d'usure."

"Alors la cape de Harry est _la_ Cape ?" s'étrangla Sirius. Il avait utilisé la cape plus d'une fois en tant que Maraudeur. Par Merlin ! "La Cape de la _Mort_ ?"

"En fait, c'est probablement la première véritable cape d'invisibilité jamais créée, inventée par les Peverell eux-mêmes," lui dit Bertie, d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse. "Je savais qu'elle était en possession des Potter mais Charlus avait refusé de me la confier pour que je l'étudie."

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. "C'est la Pierre ; Harry a la Cape ; alors où est la Baguette ?"

"Ah, eh bien, là est la question, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit Bertie. "Il y a une formidable théorie qui soutient que si les trois objets sont en possession d'une seule et même personne, alors il ou elle deviendra Maître de la Mort. Malheureusement, la baguette a une histoire très exhaustive mais la dernière personne supposée l'avoir détenu est..."

"Hélas, elle a été perdue," intervint Dumbledore.

Les yeux plissés de Sirius se posèrent sur le vieux sorcier.

Bertie souffla. "Peut-être vaut-il mieux la considérer perdue, oui," soupira-t-il. "Enfin bref, _mon_ point précédent est que la Pierre, tout comme les deux autres Reliques," il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus, "si elles appartiennent à quelqu'un, alors c'est à Harry."

Sirius soupira. "J'en parlerai à Harry mais je vais lui conseiller de verrouiller la pierre dans son coffre-fort."

Ils regardèrent tous les trois la Pierre, songeurs.

"Est-ce que Lawrence a vu sa fille ?" finit par demander Dumbledore.

Bertie secoua la tête. "La malédiction l'a frappé avant qu'il ne puisse compléter le rituel."

Les yeux de Dumbledore se reposèrent sur la Pierre mais il hocha lentement la tête. "Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux."

Bertie tendit sa baguette et fit léviter la pierre pour la mettre dans une boîte. "Je vais la garder ici en attendant, Sirius," lui confirma-t-il. "Prévenez-moi lorsque vous en aurez parlé avec Harry."

"D'accord." Sirius se leva. "S'il vous plaît, dîtes à Lawrence et sa famille que mes pensées vont avec eux."

"Les miennes aussi," dit Dumbledore en se levant ; le fauteuil sur lequel il avait été assis retrouvant sa forme initiale. "Je dois retourner à Poudlard et préparer votre visite de la Chambre des Secrets la semaine prochaine."

Sirius quitta le bureau avec lui. "Vous êtes de retour dans le pays pour de bon cette fois ?"

"Oui," lui confirma Dumbledore. "Les derniers détails du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers ont été finalisés et mon été m'appartient à nouveau. C'est vraiment dommage que Barty soit toujours aussi malade."

Il plaça une main sur le bras de Dumbledore pour l'empêcher de sortir du Ministère. Il entraîna le vieux sorcier dans une alcôve avant de lever une bulle d'intimité. "Albus, cette pierre semble...beaucoup vous intéresser."

Dumbledore soupira lourdement et ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Dans ma jeunesse, je suis tombé amoureux, et mon partenaire et moi rêvions de réunir les Reliques ; tant de grands plans nous avons établis. Mon frère s'est férocement opposé à mon départ et un combat a éclaté. Ma sœur Ariana s'est retrouvée prise dans le feu-croisé. Nous n'avons jamais su quel sort l'avait..."

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer avec empathie.

"Je suis devenu pénitent et me suis juré de ne plus jamais céder à la tentation de pouvoir. Mais même aujourd'hui encore…parler à Ariana une dernière fois..." Dumbledore renifla et cligna rapidement des paupières pour retenir ses larmes. "Tu as raison, Sirius. Je vais laisser la pierre aux mains très compétentes de Bertie et ne plus y penser. J'ai une fois dit à Harry qu'il ne fallait pas se perdre dans ses rêves ; je devrais écouter mon propre conseil."

Il partit, et Sirius eut l'impression qu'il venait de mettre un coup de pied à un chiot. Sirius retourna au Manoir des Black avant de repartir immédiatement pour la Maison du Griffon.

Remus et Harry était dans la véranda et Sirius leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé alors que Dobby leur amenait de la limonade et du gâteau au chocolat.

"Pauvre Lawrence," compatit Harry. "Est-ce qu'il a de la famille ou..."

"Une sœur," lui répondit Remus. "Sa femme est morte il y a quelques années de ça et sa fille...sa fille est tombée sous les griffes de Greyback, le loup-garou qui m'a mordu, durant la dernière guerre."

Harry croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu l'histoire des trois frères auparavant ?"

"C'est une histoire sorcière qu'on retrouve dans un livre appelé 'Les Contes de Beedle le Barde', Harry," lui expliqua Remus. "La plupart des enfants sorciers apprennent à lire avec ce livre. Moi-même j'ai appris à lire avec ce livre."

"Tu en avais une copie dans ta chambre," lui dit Sirius, songeur. "Si Bill et Caro arrivent à entrer dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, ils arriveront peut-être à le retrouver. Je suis sûr que James t'a transmis la copie Potter du livre ; elle était passée de génération en génération."

"Mais une fois que j'étais chez les Dursley, il n'y avait absolument pas moyen qu'ils me laissent avoir un livre sorcier ou qu'ils me racontent des histoires sorcières." Harry hocha la tête. "Je suis vraiment un descendant d'Ignotus Peverell ?"

"Apparemment," lui dit Sirius.

"Je vais vérifier," lui offrit Remus. "Mais si Bertie et Albus pensent tous les deux que tu es son descendant..."

"Alors c'est probablement le cas," compléta Harry avec un soupir. "Je refuse que ma cape soit confisquée."

"Personne ne suggère ça," l'apaisa Remus en lançant un regard curieux à Sirius qui lui demandait clairement si c'était ça son intention.

"Remus a raison," lui confirma rapidement Sirius, "ta cape est à toi, mais en tant que ton père, et en tant qu'ancien Maraudeur, je préférerai que tu l'utilises pour faire des farces plutôt que pour te mettre en danger."

Harry lui fit un large sourire. "Tu es trop cool."

Sirius bomba joyeusement le torse avec fierté. "Merci."

Remus rigola en le voyant faire. "Sacré Padfoot."

L'amusement de Harry disparut. "Mais vous pensez que la pierre devrait être enfermée ?"

"La pierre est..." Sirius fit un petit geste avant de laisser sa main retomber lourdement sur la table, "...une tentation qui peut rendre fou."

"Comme Cadmus, le frère à qui elle appartenait," lui dit Remus. "Il voulait ramener son amour à la vie mais la Mort lui a tendu un piège. La pierre a ramené son ombre mais pas son corps. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ou lui faire l'amour..."

Sirius dût se retenir de ricaner en voyant les joues de Harry devenir rouge vif. Ils avaient prévu de parler de sexe à Harry et Neville très prochainement. Ils le feraient définitivement avant que les garçons retournent à Poudlard.

"...donc il a fini par réaliser qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas récupérée. Elle était toujours morte et il était toujours en vie et ils ne seraient donc jamais réuni," finit Remus.

Harry réfléchit si intensément aux mots de Remus que Sirius put presque les voir tourner dans sa tête. "Ça doit être comme le Miroir du Risèd."

"Hmmm ?" murmura Sirius avec confusion.

"Le Miroir que le Directeur a utilisé pour cacher la Pierre Philosophale montrait ce que votre cœur désirait le plus," lui expliqua Harry. "Je l'ai trouvé pendant les vacances de Noël de ma première année...et il m'a montré maman et papa. Nous étions tous ensemble, et heureux."

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Je n'arrêtai pas de retourner les voir," leur avoua piteusement Harry. "Juste pour les regarder parce que je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant et...c'était avant que Hagrid me donne mon album."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" lui demanda Remus, d'une voix douce.

"Le Directeur m'a trouvé là," admit Harry. "Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se perdre dans ses rêves. Je suppose qu'il voulait que je me concentre sur le présent plutôt que sur le passé. Je suppose qu'il avait raison, je veux dire, j'aurais passé tout mon temps avec le Miroir si j'avais pu à l'époque."

Sirius lui serra l'épaule.

"Et...et je suppose que la pierre est comme ça," poursuivit Harry, en faisant distraitement courir ses doigts sur la table. "Si je...si je ramenais papa et maman pour leur parler rien qu'une fois..." Il s'interrompit et baissa la tête. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais les laisser repartir," admit-il, d'une voix douloureuse.

"Moi non plus," admit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Remus soupira. "Moi non plus."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment, chacun pensant à James et Lily.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "La pierre reste sous clé alors ?"

Harry hocha brusquement la tête. "Je pense que je vais monter dans ma chambre pour lire un peu."

Ou plutôt monter dans sa chambre pour déprimer, le corrigea mentalement Sirius. Pas qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir ; il ferait probablement pareil dès qu'il serait couché.

Il relâcha l'épaule de Harry et le regarda retourner dans la maison. "Pauvre jeune. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose, c'est autre chose."

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de tout lui dire."

Le reproche était léger mais il était bien là et Sirius fusilla Remus du regard. "Et ça vient de l'homme qui m'a encouragé à le laisser prendre des risques pour récupérer la pierre en premier lieu ?! Je ne garderai pas de secrets. Il a besoin de savoir qu'on lui fait suffisamment confiance pour le tenir au courant de ce qui se passe et le laisser prendre ses propres décisions."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi," commença Remus, "mais parfois je pense que tu le surestimes. Il n'a que quatorze ans !"

"Et tu ne crois pas que je réfléchis longuement à chaque décision que je prends concernant Harry ?" lui demanda sèchement Sirius, bien conscient que Remus avait été aussi horrifié que lui lorsque Dobby leur avait appris que Harry avait vomi avant la session du Magenmagot.

"Je sais," lui dit Remus, en levant la main pour calmer Sirius. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme Molly, c'est juste que..." Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se replia sur lui-même. "Parfois je me dis que t'as première idée, d'enrouler Harry dans du coton et le cacher quelque part, était la meilleure."

"Moi aussi," lui dit Sirius, avec une sincérité qui fit renifler Remus. "Le Guérisseur Allen dit qu'il va mieux."

Ça avait été une très bonne idée de voir un guérisseur mental pour les aider à se faire à l'impact de la prophétie. Jasper Allen était un ancien protégé de Noshi et il était un excellent choix. Il voyait Harry et Sirius une fois par semaine, et il les avait aidés à gérer certaines de leurs peurs les plus immédiates : Harry avait peur de devenir un meurtrier et Sirius avait peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger Harry et de le perdre.

"Harry apprécie sa thérapie par l'art," lui dit Remus. "Certains de ses dessins sont très bons."

Sirius attrapa son verre de limonade et en but une gorgée, lançant silencieusement un sort sans baguette pour remplacer une partie de la limonade de Remus par la potion cachée dans sa poche ; Remus le méritait pour l'avoir embêté. "Est-ce que tu penses que cette histoire de Maître de la Mort pourrait être le pouvoir de Harry, tu sais, celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ?"

Remus se figea, son propre verre de limonade aux lèvres. Il le reposa pour considérer la question. "C'est un peu trop commode, non ?"

"C'est un pouvoir," commenta Sirius.

"Prétendons un instant que ce soit le cas," lui dit Remus, "Nous devrions trouver la baguette de Sureau pour compléter les Reliques..."

"Je pense qu'Albus sait où elle est," dit Sirius. "Bertie soupçonne quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne serait pas très dur à trouver."

"Oui," dit sarcastiquement Remus, "parce que la Baguette de Sureau, la baguette la plus puissante au monde, disparue depuis des siècles, serait facile à trouver du moment que nous décidons de la trouver."

"Ben, quand tu dis ça comme _ça_ ," se plaignit Sirius.

"Non, non," lui dit Remus, "ne noyons pas ton enthousiasme sous du réalisme. Disons que nous trouvons la baguette et Harry unit les trois Reliques...c'est quoi le pouvoir ?"

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre.

"Il a la cape d'invisibilité," lista Remus, "ce qui est très pratique pour se cacher et c'est génial mais il a déjà ce pouvoir. Il a une pierre qui ramène les morts mais pour quoi ? Pour répondre à ses questions ou l'aider ? Il a déjà les vivants pour faire ça, et utiliser la pierre de n'importe quelle autre façon le rendra fou. Il a une baguette puissante mais il n'est âgé que de quatorze, et même s'il est un excellent duelliste pour son âge, il aurait du mal à tenir tête à Voldemort, qui a des années d'expérience et une grande connaissance de sorts noirs. Si Voldemort gagnait le duel alors il gagnerait la loyauté de la baguette et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ensuite ? Rien du tout."

"Tu radotes," lui dit Sirius. "Okay, écoute," Il agita la main pour faire taire Remus. "J'admets que, séparément, chaque objet a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, et que ça n'a peut-être aucun sens _mais_ s'il y a plus à gagner en devenant le Maître de la Mort, si ça donne d'autres pouvoirs...comme, je sais pas, invoquer la Mort elle-même ou prendre une vie sans utiliser d'Impardonnable ou faire exploser le bâtard...peut-être que ce sera ça 'le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore'."

Remus le regarda, les sourcils hauts sur le front. "Je pense que t'es complètement dingue, Padfoot," lui dit-il finalement, "mais je vais me renseigner sur la baguette."

Son ami leva son verre de limonade en un toast silencieux, et pressa le verre contre ses lèvres avant de le rabaisser brusquement.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Sirius. Remus ne pouvait certainement pas se méfier de la limonade, si ? Sirius n'avait pas piégé de boisson depuis au moins deux semaines.

"C'est juste que..." Le visage de Remus se froissa pendant un instant. "L'une des histoires sur les origines de la magie familiale que l'on a trouvé la semaine dernière suggère que Merlin a échappé à un des pièges de la Mort et que lorsqu'Elle lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait comme récompense, Merlin lui a répondu qu'il ne demanderait rien dans cette vie mais qu'il lui demanderait dans sa mort."

"Et il a demandé la magie familiale ?" demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

"Non, dans l'histoire, la Mort a envoyé Nimue pour piéger Merlin en le convainquant de devenir un arbre ; il vivrait pour toujours et ne demanderait donc jamais sa récompense dans la mort," lui dit Remus. "Merlin, dans une dernière tentative pour se sauver, aurait lancé un contre-sort au piège de Nimue. Il aurait envoyé sa magie aux sorciers et sorcières les plus puissants de l'époque avec la condition que lorsqu'un ou une sorcière réunirait une fois de plus toute sa magie, alors l'arbre mourrait. Ce qui lui permettrait alors de réclamer sa récompense à la Mort."

"Des thèmes récurrents," commenta Sirius. "Mais ce n'est pas pareil, si ?"

"Non...c'est juste que ça m'y a fait penser," lui dit Remus en avalant enfin une gorgée de limonade.

Ses cheveux prirent une belle couleur violette. Sirius garda une expression impassible ; la moindre réaction trahirait la farce avant que Moony ne la découvre en temps voulu.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une de ces histoires sur les origines de la magie familiale aura le moindre lien avec Harry," dit Remus en s'étirant avant de regarder le jardin par la fenêtre. "Personnellement, je pense que son affinité avec elle sera le pouvoir mentionné dans la prophétie. Voldemort n'a pas de magie familiale à appeler, bien qu'il se peut que Serpentard ait créé quelque chose de similaire, mais sa ligné ne faisait pas partie du Conseil Sorcier lorsqu'ils sont devenus les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons.

Sirius toussa pour dissimuler un rire en voyant les cheveux de Remus devenir rose.

"Je suppose qu'avec le retour d'Albus, nous allons pouvoir organiser une descente dans la Chambre des Secrets ?" lui demanda Remus.

"Oui, enfin," réussit à dire Sirius, alors que les cheveux de Remus devenaient orange.

"Ce matin, Harry m'a demandé si Ron pourrait venir avec nous," lui dit Remus.

Sirius grimaça. "Je suis sûr que Molly en sera ravie." Bien que pour être honnête, elle avait arrêté d'être sur constamment sur son dos depuis l'anniversaire et Sirius pouvait admettre qu'il était plus que ravi par cet étrange trêve qui s'était développée entre eux.

"Ça aiderait notre couverture," lui fit remarquer Remus. "Si tout ce qu'on est censé faire, c'est descendre dans la Chambre pour récupérer la carcasse du Basilic et examiner les lieux, alors que Harry soit accompagné par Ron - qui était avec lui la première fois - renforcerait notre couverture."

"C'est plutôt méchant de ta part, Remus," lui dit Sirius avec surprise. "Toi mieux que quiconque sait que nous ne descendons pas dans la Chambre pour récupérer le Basilic mais pour trouver un horcruxe et que ça pourrait être très dangereux. J'ai confiance en Harry parce qu'il a été formidable avec l'anneau mais Ron ?"

"Oui, ça pourrait être dangereux, mais je pense que Harry en est bien conscient et qu'il empêchera Ron de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Bill sera là aussi donc Ron aura un autre gardien," dit Remus.

"Bill saura pourquoi on y va vraiment et tu penses qu'il va accepter ?" insista Sirius, en buvant une grande gorgée de limonade.

"Je pense que oui si nous lui disons que Ron est de plus en plus curieux au sujet de ce que fait Harry," lui répondit Remus. "Harry m'a dit que Ron et Hermione ont tous les deux essayé de le faire parler depuis les menaces de mort ; de l'inciter à se confier à eux. Il m'a dit qu'ils savent qu'il ne leur dit pas tout, et qu'il comprend qu'il ne peut pas leur parler de la prophétie ou de la chasse au trésor autant pour sa propre protection que pour la leur, mais il pense que s'il leur dit quelque chose alors ils le laisseront tranquille. Je pense que c'est difficile pour lui de garder de tels secrets de ses amis alors que c'est eux qui l'aidaient avant."

Sirius souffla mais prit le temps de réfléchir aux mots de Remus, en ignorant la couleur bleue des cheveux de Remus. "Vois avec Bill et laisse-le décider. S'il accepte alors nous inviterons aussi Hermione ; elle a la tête sur les épaules et pourra contrôler Ron."

"Bonne idée."

"Avec un peu de chance, ça satisfera leur curiosité," soupira Sirius. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente tiraillé.

"J'ai remarqué que tu sembles...hésitant vis-à-vis de l'amitié de Ron avec Harry," lui dit soudainement Remus, surprenant Sirius.

"Je suis...circonspect," admit Sirius. "Il a été un bon ami pour Harry au cours des dernières années, je le sais, mais..."

"Mais ?" lui demanda doucement Remus.

Sirius gigota sur son siège. "Certains de ses comportements me rappellent..." il hésita brièvement avant de se lancer, "...me rappellent Peter."

Remus ne lui sauta pas à la gorge pour avoir fait cette remarque ; au contraire, il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il soupira lourdement. "Si je compare Peter - le Peter que nous connaissions à l'école - avec Ron l'étudiant que j'ai eu l'année dernière à Poudlard, j'admets qu'il y a des similitudes. Il est intelligent mais paresseux. Je suis sûr que les remarques de Minerva se résumeront à 'peut mieux faire' tout comme Peter à l'époque. Il s'est accroché à Harry tout comme Peter s'est accroché à James et toi."

"Et à toi," lui dit Remus."

"Oh non," Remus secoua la tête et ses cheveux rouge attrapèrent la lumière, "Peter voulait être vu avec les plus puissants et les plus populaires. Il me considérait comme un égal - un autre suiveur."

"Ron a des flashs de jalousie et je me rappelle que je voyais la même chose sur le visage de Peter lorsque James était félicité pour un match de Quidditch, ou qu'il amenait un nouveau balai à l'école, ou si l'un d'entre nous réussissait à faire quelque chose en classe plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre," lui dit Sirius. "Je ne m'en méfiais pas à l'époque."

"Personne ne se méfiait de lui," lui dit Remus, dans un filet de de voix. "Mais là encore, Peter n'était pas que comme ça à l'époque. Parfois j'y repense et je me rappelle comment il m'amenait toujours du chocolat le lendemain d'une pleine lune lorsque je me reposais à l'infirmerie et je me rappelle du jour où il m'a confié qu'il savait qu'un rat n'était pas la plus cool des formes mais qu'il voulait quand même devenir un animagus pour m'aider, et je me rappelle comment il craquait tellement sur Kirsty Sapworthy qu'il m'avait supplié pour que je lui donne des conseils pour l'approcher." Il soupira lourdement. "J'ai du mal à réconcilier ce Peter avec le menteur lâche et pleurnichard qui nous a trahi et qui a tué James et Lily."

"Moi aussi," admit Sirius. "J'aimais Peter tout comme je vous aimais James et toi...je lui faisais entièrement confiance et..." Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et serra les dents sous l'effet d'une nouvelle vague de rage et de douleur. Peter avait complètement trahi sa confiance et ça avait coûté tellement plus que treize ans à Azkaban à Sirius. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

"Ron _n'est pas_ Peter cependant," continua Remus. "Oui, il y a certaines similarités superficielles dans sa nature actuelle mais c'est tout. Se pourrait-il que tu ne fasses que projeter ta colère et ta méfiance envers Peter sur Ron ?"

Sirius essaya de réfléchir à ça tout en résistant à son désir instinctif de tout simplement nier. Il se pourrait qu'il ait raison. Les similitudes étaient superficielles et Ron n'avait-il pas commencé à changer ? Il avait fait d'excellentes contributions à la leçon de politique de la semaine et Andy lui avait dit qu'il avait clairement de bonnes manières ; elles devaient juste être utilisées et affinées.

Il soupira.

Il savait qu'il avait inconsciemment comparé les amis de Harry aux siens : Hermione était Remus - intelligente et sensée, Ron était Peter - paresseux et flagorneur, et à ses yeux, Neville était James - loyal et comme un frère...mais il ne devait pas. Les enfants étaient eux-mêmes, ils avaient leurs propres natures avec leurs propres faiblesses, et c'était complètement stupide de les comparer à ses propres amis. S'il lui demandait, se dit Sirius, Harry comparerait probablement Ron à _James_.

"Tu marques un point," concéda Sirius. "Je vais essayer de me montrer plus objectif."

"Il faut aussi que tu gardes en tête que Peter était un fils unique qui vivait juste avec sa mère, qui, il faut le reconnaître, était très gentille mais complètement hypocondriaque ; alors que Ron a une famille unie fermement ancré du côté de la Lumière," lui dit Remus. "D'après ce que j'entends dernièrement, Bill a pris Ron en main et l'a fait réfléchir à certaines choses - il l'a convaincu d'assister aux leçons de politique et d'étiquette, et j'ai entendu Ron poser une question au sujet de leur essai de Sortilège à Harry lundi. Et puisque Hermione et Harry l'ont tous les deux taquiné parce qu'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs à la dernière minute comme d'habitude..."

"Il essaye de changer." Sirius hocha lentement la tête en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Bill au sujet de la place de Ron dans la nouvelle vie de Harry. Bill allait clairement aider son frère et ça ferait peut-être toute la différence et empêcherait Ron de céder à la tentation qui avait convaincu Peter de se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort. "Je sais."

Remus se leva, s'étira et fit craquer sa nuque. "Je vais voir comment va Harry."

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête. Il avait des courriers que Penelope lui avait remis le matin-même à lire et il devait aussi prendre des décisions pour certains partenariats commerciaux dont Remus lui avait parlé plutôt dans la semaine. Il partit en direction de son bureau et avait parcouru la moitié de la première lettre lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement résonner dans toute la maison...

"COMMENT ÇA MES CHEVEUX SONT VERTS !?"

Sirius ricana. Au moins Harry aurait retrouvé le sourire.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	29. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie !

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus !

 **\- Chapitre 29 -**

* * *

"Le temps est écoulé !"

Harry reposa sa plume et massa sa main droite douloureuse, de la gauche. Il inspira profondément comme lui l'avait appris la Guérisseuse Fay ; sa magie répondit à son appel et soulagea ses muscles fatigués. Il se sentit instantanément mieux et prit une autre profonde inspiration alors que le professeur de Runes, Bathseda Babbling, récupérait son parchemin avec un large sourire lumineux. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Hermione ; des cheveux châtain ébouriffés, de doux yeux marrons et un visage intelligent.

"Ah, excellent, Monsieur Potter," lui dit joyeusement le professeur Babbling. "Je vous le rendrais avant la fin de la journée."

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête. C'était le premier examen qu'il passait depuis que Sirius avait pris sa garde, et avant même de vouloir être admit en Rune pour sa quatrième année, il voulait désespérément avoir fait du bon travail. L'examen avait été très long cependant et les dernières questions lui avaient demandé de déchiffrer les runes dans d'étranges combinaisons que Sirius et lui n'avaient pas vu dans leurs leçons. Peut-être que le programme avait changé depuis que Sirius avait été un étudiant, se dit Harry. Mais il espérait, espérait, en avoir fait assez.

Le professeur Babbling le chassa d'un geste de la main et Harry rassembla ses affaires avant de quitter la classe. Padfoot l'attendait dans le couloir et Harry s'approcha du chien pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de reculer pour que Sirius reprenne forme humaine.

"Alors, ne me fais pas attendre !" lui dit Sirius avec urgence. "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Harry sourit en voyant l'intérêt sincère de Sirius. "Je pense que ça a été. Il y avait beaucoup de questions pour un examen de fin d'année et on n'a pas vu certaines des combinaisons demandées."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu les as décomposées comme..."

"Comme tu me l'as appris." Harry hocha la tête. "Je pense que je me suis trompé sur l'une des questions et je suis pratiquement certain que j'ai dit que la rune Nordique de guérison était celle de bénédiction dans une autre questions mais..." Il poussa un soupir. "Je pense que j'en ai suffisamment fait pour être admis."

"Bien. Excellent travail," lui dit Sirius en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle. "Tout le monde devrait être là pour le déjeuner. On va casser la croûte et ensuite on part pour la Chambre des Horreurs."

Harry sourit. Leur discret retour pour essayer de trouver un autre des objets que Voldemort avait laissés derrière lui était devenue une véritable expédition pour maintenir leur couverture. C'était en partie de sa faute, reconnut silencieusement Harry, vu qu'il avait demandé à Ron de se joindre à lui. Bill avait accepté, mais lorsqu'il avait convaincu sa mère, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la condition que la Matriarche des Weasley et Ginny les accompagne avait été établie. D'après Ron, Ginny avait 'pété un plomb' et déclaré que si quiconque avait le droit de retourner dans la chambre alors ça devrait être elle, et avec l'aval de Mme Pomfrey, il avait été décidé que ce serait bénéfique pour Ginny de faire face à ses démons.

En plus des Weasley, Sirius avait obtenu l'autorisation des Granger pour que Hermione se joigne à eux et lorsque le Directeur avait annoncé qu'ils descendaient récupérer la carcasse du Basilic, il s'était retrouvé avec un afflux de professeurs volontaires, qui voulaient tous voir la fameuse Chambre. Minerva, Hagrid, le Professeur Snape, le Professeur Sprout et le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Alastor Moody, les accompagneraient. Un contingent d'Experts en Créatures de Gringotts avait aussi été engagé pour emmener et disséquer le Basilic. Avec l'équipe de la Chasse au Trésor, Bertie, Sirius et Remus, Harry pensait que même l'immense Chambre dont il se rappelait serait trop petite pour tous les héberger.

La Grande Salle était pleine de monde lorsque Sirius et Harry entrèrent. Une longue table avait été installée au centre de la pièce et tout le monde avait un verre à la main. Les elfes de maison apparaissaient et disparaissaient avec des plateaux de petits fours et semblaient fous de joie d'être aussi occupés.

"Harry !" Hermione se précipita vers lui, Ron sur les talons. "Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu as répondu à toutes les questions ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient difficiles ? Est-ce que tu as choisi l'essai sur les runes Nordiques ou Celtiques ? J'ai choisi les runes Nordiques mais après l'examen, je me suis dit que j'aurais dû prendre le sujet sur les runes Celtiques et..."

"Bon sang, Hermione !" l'interrompit Ron, alors que Sirius et Harry rigolaient tous les deux à la volée de questions. "Laisse-lui la chance de répondre !"

Hermione rougit mais croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla Ron du regard. "Ça ne t'intéresse même pas."

"C'est un examen !" répliqua Ron. "Un examen que je n'ai pas dû passer ! Bien sûr que ça ne m'intéresse pas !" Il sembla soudainement réaliser que ses mots pourraient offenser Harry et grimaça. "Désolé mon vieux !"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il serait intéressé par un examen que Ron passait mais pas lui. "Ça a été," dit-il à Hermione. "Oui, j'ai réussi à répondre à toutes les questions mais tout juste, certaines étaient vraiment dures et j'ai fait mon premier essai sur les runes Nordiques et le second sur les runes Celtiques."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je n'avais qu'un essai à faire durant mon examen."

"Peut-être qu'elle a ajouté d'autres questions pour me tester encore plus parce que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a enseigné les bases et qu'elle voulait que je lui prouve que j'avais le niveau pour la quatrième année," suggéra Harry. Il y avait eu _beaucoup_ de questions. Son estomac grogna.

"À table," dit Sirius d'une voix ferme, en entraînant Harry vers les bancs.

"Vous devriez essayer les petites saucisses," leur suggéra Ron, d'une voix enthousiaste, "elles sont excellentes !"

Hermione renifla. "Tu vas te couper l'appétit à force de manger avant le déjeuner."

"Ton appétit peut-être," répliqua Ron. "Pas le mien !"

"Eh bien, ça c'est parce que tu es en pleine croissance," lui dit Molly en les rejoignant. Elle serra Harry dans ses bras. "Ravie d'entendre que ça s'est bien passé, mon chéri. Viens t'asseoir pour manger."

Apparemment, dès que Sirius et Harry furent installés à table, tous les autres commencèrent à s'asseoir, et en un instant la table fut pleine.

Sirius était assis d'un côté de Harry, Hermione de l'autre. Ron était en face de lui, entre sa mère et Ginny. Remus s'installa à côté de Sirius, Bill à côté de Ginny. Les professeurs s'installèrent tous ensemble en sommet de table où le Directeur présidait. Le reste de l'équipe au Trésor, Bertie et l'équipe d'experts de Gringotts (deux Gobelins qui s'appelaient Footlock et Brimbold, un vieux sorcier qui s'appelait Casper et que Bill avait salué avec plaisir et un jeune sorcier Bulgare qui s'appelait Aontius et qui était en stage à Gringotts) s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la table.

Un débat animé prit place au sujet de l'imminente Coupe du Monde de Quidditch entre Aontius, qui défendait la Bulgarie et Bill qui défendait l'Irlande. Ron prit le partit d'Aontius, à la grande surprise de son frère. Viktor Krum, l'Attrapeur Bulgare était, d'après Ron, le meilleur Attrapeur au monde.

Harry intervint juste pour donner son avis que l'équipe d'Irlande avait les meilleurs Poursuiveurs avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour lui demander pourquoi elle aurait finalement préféré faire son essai sur les runes Celtiques au lieu des runes Nordiques. Remus et Sirius furent plus que ravis de leur donner leur avis sur le sujet, et c'eut l'avantage d'empêcher Sirius de fusiller régulièrement Severus du regard, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. La rencontre initiale entre eux s'étaient plutôt mal passée...

* * *

 _Harry avait souri lorsqu'il avait réussi à sortir de la cheminée du Directeur sans trébucher._

 _Remus avait été déjà là et il avait agité sa baguette pour le nettoyer de la suie qui le couvrait. "Tu t'améliores en déplacement par cheminette, Harry."_

 _"Il pouvait difficilement faire pire," avait reniflé Snape, révélant sa présence à Harry. Snape était campé dans un coin du bureau, près d'une étagère couverte de livres._

 _Dumbledore avait souri largement. "Allons, Severus, tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer aux voyages en cheminette."_

 _Harry avait échangé un regard avec Remus, mais heureusement, Sirius était arrivé, sortant de la cheminée avec une grâce et une élégance qu'Andy lui avait promis qu'il aurait lui aussi un jour._

 _Sirius avait souri à Harry avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Snape et son visage avait perdu tout signe de bonne humeur. "Snape."_

 _"Black."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" avait sèchement demandé Sirius._

 _"En tant que Maître des Potions, Severus va nous aider avec le Basilic," lui avait plaisamment répondu Dumbledore mais Harry avait pu entendre les reproches dans sa voix. "De plus, il est aussi, bien sûr, au courant de la véritable raison pour laquelle nous descendons dans la Chambre aujourd'hui."_

 _"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais supporter la présence d'un homme qui a essayé de me jeter en pâture aux Détraqueurs !" avait craché Sirius._

 _Snape s'était hérissé et avait fait un pas en avant, les poings serrés le long du corps. "Tu as essayé de me jeter en pâture à un loup-garou !"_

 _"Tu as essayé de te jeter toi-même en pâture à un loup-garou !" avait répliqué Sirius._

 _"Le loup-garou en question aimerait ajouter qu'il préfère les steaks," était intervenu Remus en se plaçant discrètement devant Harry pour le protéger._

 _Harry n'avait pas pu retenir un petit rire._

 _Snape l'avait fusillé du regard. "Je suppose que vous trouvez ça drôle, Potter ?"_

 _"Tout le monde trouve ça drôle, sauf toi. Même le phœnix est amusé !" lui avait dit Sirius, et il avait eu raison ; Fawkes était amusé. Sirius avait placé une main sur l'épaule de Harry._

 _"Je n'ai pas à rester là à me faire insulter," avait grondé Snape, sa baguette apparaissant soudainement dans sa main._

 _Sirius avait bougé en un clin d'œil et sa baguette était à présent pointée sur Snape. "Ramène-toi, Snape. On ferait tout aussi bien de s'affronter maintenant parce que je doute que tu ais le self-control nécessaire pour traiter Harry avec décence et civilité et je ne tolérerai pas que tu le harcèles !"_

 _"Tes petits copains et toi m'avaient harcelé pendant des années et tu le sais !" avait craché Snape._

 _"Je ne le nie pas," lui avait dit Sirius, coupant complètement la chique à Snape à en juger par l'expression choquée du Maître des Potions. "Oh oui, Snape. J'ai été honnête avec Harry. Je lui ai parlé des erreurs que j'ai fait et je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas fier de la façon dont nous t'avons traité. Mais à l'époque, Snape, nous avions tous le même âge et peut-être que ce n'était pas juste, quatre contre un, mais c'était toujours bien plus juste qu'un adulte s'en prenant à un enfant qui ne se rappelle même pas de l'homme à l'origine de ta haine !"_

 _Snape l'avait fusillé du regard. "J'ai un rôle à jouer ; quelque chose dont tu ignores tout."_

 _"N'essaye pas de justifier ton comportement horrible en tant que professeur par le fait que t'es un espion !" avait répliqué Sirius. "Et je sais exactement ce que c'est de jouer un rôle face à des Mangemorts. J'ai passé six mois infiltré parmi eux sur le continent ! Alors ne me sors pas cette excuse !"_

 _"Messieurs !" s'était exclamé Dumbledore, d'une voix forte, se levant enfin pour intervenir. "Sirius, s'il te plaît ; nous sommes tous du même côté."_

 _"Je n'en suis pas convaincu," avait grogné Sirius, la colère rendant ses yeux gris houleux._

 _"Severus a ma pleine confiance..." avait commencé Dumbledore._

 _"Et celle de personne d'autre." Mais Sirius avait baissé sa baguette et Snape avait rangé la sienne avec un reniflement dédaigneux._

 _Remus avait poussé un petit soupir et Harry l'avait regardé avec surprise, réalisant enfin à quel point Remus avait été tendu durant la confrontation._

 _Sirius avait fusillé Snape du regard. "Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois,_ _Professeur_ _Snape. J'entends le moindre incident indiquant que tu es moins que professionnel avec Harry et je te ruinerai. Ne vas pas croire que tu pourras te cacher derrière Albus ; pas même lui pourra te protéger."_

 _Les narines de Snape s'étaient gonflées sous l'effet de la colère. "Tu penses que le fait d'être_ _Lord_ _Black te donne le droit de me menacer ?"_

 _"Ce n'est pas une menace, Professeur," lui avait répondu Sirius, avec un sourire sombre, "c'est une promesse. Ça, et le fait que je vais prendre mon Siège au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, pour surveiller attentivement les standards d'enseignements de l'école."_

 _Snape avait poussé un rugissement incohérent de furie avant de quitter la pièce, sa robe volant derrière lui._

 _"J'avais espéré qu'une rencontre privée vous donnerait l'opportunité de mettre vos différends de côté pour travailler ensemble," avait reproché Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur Sirius._

 _"Premièrement, si c'était ça votre intention, vous auriez dû me prévenir et Snape n'avait clairement pas reçu le message non plus," avait tempêté Sirius. "Et deuxièmement, je mettrais mes différends de côté lorsqu'il présentera ses excuses à Harry pour avoir été un tel bâtard depuis son entrée à Poudlard et..." Il s'était brusquement interrompu, "et d'autres choses." Il avait ensuite levé la main lorsque Dumbledore avait fait mine de parler. "Gardez votre espion en laisse, Professeur, ou je mettrai mes menaces à exécution."_

 _"Non, mais quel culot," avait dit Phineas Nigellus, depuis son portrait, "s'adresser au Directeur de l'école avec un tel manque de respect et..._

 _"Ton Lord Black t'ordonne de te taire !" avait craché Sirius, et le tableau s'était immédiatement tu, la magie familiale des Black le forçant à obéir._

 _Harry avait gigoté avec incertitude à côté de Sirius, bien conscient que quelque chose dans sa confrontation avec Snape avait rendu Sirius fou de rage, tout comme le fait que Dumbledore avait pris la défense du professeur des Potions. Il avait placé une main sur le bras de Sirius pour le réconforter. "Professeur, est-ce que le Professeur Babbling m'attend dans son bureau ?"_

 _"Dans sa salle de classe, Harry," lui avait souri Dumbledore, clairement reconnaissant qu'il essaye de changer de sujet._

 _"Nous ferions mieux d'y aller alors," avait approuvé Sirius, clairement soulagé par ce changement de sujet._

 _"Je vais rester ici pour revoir les détails une dernière fois lorsque les autres arriveront," leur avait promis Remus avant de sourire à Harry. "Bonne chance !"_

* * *

En y repensant, c'était une bonne chose que Snape soit à l'autre bout de la table ; loin de Sirius. Il appréciait que Sirius ait prit sa défense mais il doutait que ça changerait quoi que ce soit au comportement de Snape. Mais c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à prendre sa défense. S'il avait parlé du comportement de Snape à son oncle ou sa tante, ils lui auraient probablement dit qu'il le méritait.

Lorsque Harry reposa sa cuillère après avoir fini son dessert, il aperçut le visage livide de Ginny. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée pour elle de redescendre dans la Chambre. Il devait bien admettre que lui-même était nerveux maintenant que le stress de son examen avait disparu.

"Mesdames et messieurs." Dumbledore se leva et sourit à tout le monde. "Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui pour cette occasion très spéciale. Nous avons l'honneur de pouvoir descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Notre objectif principal est d'y récupérer la carcasse du Basilic que Harry a tué pour sauver la vie de Mademoiselle Weasley. Pour cette tâche, nous recevrons l'aide de nos honorables invités de Gringotts, mené par Maître Brimbold. La moitié des bénéfices sera offerte à un nouveau fond pour l'entretien de Poudlard, et nous permettra d'acheter de nouveaux supports d'enseignements pour les professeurs, ainsi que des livres et du matériel scolaire ; le fond s'appellera le Fond du Phoenix et sera géré par le Steward des Potter. Le reste des bénéfices sera distribué à tous ceux ayant été victimes du Basilic et de son maître, à savoir : la famille de Myrtle Bootle, Rubeus Hagrid, Argus Filch, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley. Oh, et Fawkes recevra une nouvelle perche en reconnaissance de son courage et de son aide pour vaincre le Basilic. De plus, une petite donation sera faite à Ste Mangouste pour le traitement de Gilderoy Lockhart. Au nom de l'école, j'aimerais remercier Harry pour sa générosité."

Il y eut quelques applaudissements qui firent rougir Harry. Sa discussion avec Sirius au sujet des bénéfices apportés par la vente du Basilic avait été intéressante. Il avait longuement insisté pour que Fawkes et Lockhart reçoivent une part de l'argent : le premier parce que Harry avait insisté qu'il serait mort sans lui, et le second parce que même si Lockhart était un menteur avec une prédilection pour effacer la mémoire des gens, il ne s'était retrouvé dans le tunnel que parce que Harry et Ron l'y avait forcé. En fait, le fond accordé à l'école était en reconnaissance de la contribution majeure du Phoenix puisque Harry ne pouvait pas exactement donner de l'argent à Fawkes lui-même. Il avait aussi insisté pour les Weasley même s'ils n'avaient pas tant été blessé par le Basilic que par son maître ; Ginny avait été stupide d'écrire dans le journal mais Harry n'en avait-il pas fait autant ? Et Ron...eh bien, Harry était convaincu que Ron méritait une récompense pour avoir affronté ses démons en se rendant dans la forêt ; pour son désir de sauver Ginny même s'il s'était retrouvé du mauvais côté du tunnel. Malgré tout, les sommes attribuées aux Weasley étaient minuscules comparées à ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés et Harry était sûr qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en leur donnant quelque chose.

"Ensuite, bien que je sois sûr que nous sommes tous excités à l'idée de descendre dans la Chambre," continua Dumbledore, "je me dois de rappeler à tout le monde que même si le Basilic n'est plus là pour la protéger, il se peut qu'il y ait d'autres dangers. Salazar Serpentard était un sorcier très rusé et très puissant, et il est peu probable que la Basilic soit la seule protection de sa chambre. Nous pourrions aussi trouver des objets lui ayant appartenu et il se pourrait qu'ils soient dangereux. De ce fait, nos étudiants mineurs doivent absolument rester auprès d'un adulte, et j'encourage les adultes à laisser les briseurs-de-sort ouvrir la marche."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et avaient décidé que Harry resterait avec Sirius et qu'il suivrait les mêmes règles que pour l'expédition à Little Hangleton.

"Bon, si tout le monde a fini de manger, je suggère que nous faisions nos dernières préparations avant de nous rassembler à nouveau dans dix minutes pour que Harry nous guide à la Chambre," conclut Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se précipita aux toilettes et peu après Harry se retrouva dans d'autres toilettes.

"Tu es revenu !" Myrtle sortit d'une cuvette de toilette, en éclaboussant toute la cabine et Harry lança un regard à Sirius lui interdisant clairement de le taquiner devant tout le monde.

"Oui, Myrtle," lui répondit poliment Harry, "Nous descendons dans la Chambre, est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?"

"Oh non !" Myrtle secoua la tête. "Nous autres, les fantômes, ne pouvons pas y descendre !"

"Fascinant," murmura Dumbledore derrière lui.

"Une protection anti-fantôme ?" suggéra Bertie.

Harry s'accroupit et posa les yeux sur la petite bosse qui représentait un serpent. " _Ouvre-toi,"_ siffla-t-il.

L'évier se déplaça comme dans ses souvenirs, révélant le long tunnel.

"Essaye de demander des escaliers," lui dit rapidement Bertie. "Je doute que Serpentard choisisse de glisser ; ce ne serait pas digne de lui."

Harry hocha la tête, ferma les yeux pour imaginer un serpent et siffla le mot 'escalier' en fourchelangue.

Le tunnel vibra pendant un instant avant des escaliers très raides apparaissent.

"Oh, bon travail, Harry !" dit Dumbledore.

"Très bien !" dit Bill en se frayant un passage jusqu'à l'entrée. "Caro et moi passons devant."

"Sois prudent, William !" lui dit Molly.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel alors que Caro ricanait discrètement. Harry leur fit un large sourire et s'éloigna de l'entrée. L'équipe au Trésor, Bertie, l'équipe de Spécialiste en Créature, et la plupart des professeurs entrèrent dans le tunnel avant que Sirius et lui les suivent, des Lumos au bout de leurs baguettes pour éclairer le chemin, Remus sur les talons avec Hermione et Molly avec Ginny et Ron.

Descendre comme ça prit _beaucoup_ plus de temps que glisser et Harry était légèrement essoufflé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la caverne où Lockhart avait essayé de leur effacer la mémoire. Quelqu'un avait créer des boules de lumières qui éclairaient les lieux. La plupart des adultes étaient en train de déblayer le tunnel.

Harry resta en retrait pour les laisser travailler mais frissonna soudainement alors que des souvenirs de terreur et d'horreur lui revenaient en tête...

Sirius approcha, et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. "Ça va ?" lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler et chercha Ron et Ginny des yeux. Ils semblaient aussi pâles et terrifiés que lui. Ginny était agrippée à sa mère et Ron était livide sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

"Dès que tu veux sortir d'ici, Harry, tu nous le dis et on partira," lui dit doucement Remus.

"Ce n'est pas grave si on doit revenir alors ne t'en fais pas, d'accord," ajouta Sirius.

"Ouais." Harry réussit à leur faire un petit sourire. "Désolé, c'est juste que...descendre ici...je n'avais pas réalisé que mes souvenirs seraient aussi nets."

Remus hocha la tête et surprit Harry à regarder à nouveau en direction des Weasley. Il lui sourit, "Je vais voir comment ils vont."

La main de Hermione se glissa doucement dans la sienne et il la serra au cas où elle avait peur.

"J'aurais aimé être avec toi," lui chuchota-t-elle.

"Moi aussi," lui répondit Harry, en se rappelant comment elle l'avait aidé à résoudre tous les pièges protégeant la Pierre Philosophale. Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas souffert outre la pétrification. Si elle était venue avec Ron et lui, se serait-elle retrouvée à ses côtés face au Basilic ou morte ou..."

"Formidable !" Le cri de Bertie attira l'attention de Harry.

Là où s'était trouvé une pile de rochers et de pierre, une arche avait émergée.

"Belle métamorphose, Albus !" lui dit Bertie.

Minerva hocha la tête. "Elle tiendra au moins un an."

"Me donneriez-vous un Optimal alors, Minerva ?" la taquina Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

Snape se précipita sous l'arche pour examiner la mue qui se trouvait dans la caverne suivante.

Brimbold le suivit avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Quelle taille fait cet animal ?"

"Je, euh, je ne suis pas sûr de sa taille," admit Harry, "mais il était très gros."

"Je l'ai estimé faire environ 18 mètres de long d'après les souvenirs de Harry ; et aussi large qu'un vieux chêne," intervint Bertie. "Harry, si tu veux bien, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la prochaine caverne."

Ils traversèrent tous le tunnel menant à l'immense porte, un silence étrange s'abattant sur le groupe.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le groupe et leva sa baguette pour attirer leur attention. "Ça fait plus d'un an que Harry a vaincu le Basilic donc il a probablement commencé à se décomposer. Il vaut mieux vous couvrir la bouche et le nez jusqu'à ce que l'odeur soit dissipée.

"Tiens," Sirius tendit un mouchoir à Harry avant d'en faire apparaître un autre pour Hermione.

"Il y a un sortilège parfait appelé le Têtenbulle pour ce genre de situation mais nous ne l'apprenons pas avant la sixième année et, oh regarde ! Le Professeur Flitwick est en train de le lancer," babilla Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers leur professeur de Sortilège et vit qu'une étrange bulle transparente entourait sa tête.

"C'est un sort principalement utilisé sous l'eau, un peu comme les masques de plongée moldus mais on peut aussi l'utiliser en Potions ou dans ce genre de situation," continua Hermione et Harry la laissa faire, bien conscient que c'était sa manière à elle de gérer sa nervosité. "Bien sûr, il très instable s'il est mal lancé et il peut être facilement dissipé dans ce cas, ce qui est très dangereux !"

Un gros sanglot résonna soudainement dans la chambre et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ginny, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Ça suffit !" déclara Molly en serrant Ginny contre elle. "Nous remontons ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Non..." sanglota Ginny. "J'ai juste..." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. "Est-ce que je peux rester avec Harry ?"

Molly lança un regard impuissant à Harry. Ron lui dit silencieusement 'dingue'.

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il tendit sa main libre à Ginny qui se précipita immédiatement vers lui pour l'agripper. Hermione, qui tenait son autre main, la serra doucement.

"Bon, puisque Harry a les mains prises, un mouchoir ne fera plus l'affaire donc..." Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Moony ?"

"Tu n'as jamais réussi à te rappeler des mouvements de baguettes pour le Têtenbulle, Padfoot," lui dit Remus en lançant le sort pour Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

"Excellent travail, Remus !" lui sourit le Professeur Flitwick.

Bill fit signe à Harry d'approcher et il ordonna une fois de plus à la porte de s'ouvrir.

À en juger par les bruits dégoûtés de ceux qui n'avaient qu'un mouchoir sur le nez, Harry fut content d'être protégé. Bill et Caro commencèrent à lancer des sorts et les Professeurs Flictwick et Snape s'empressèrent de les aider.

Ce fut Caro qui leur fit signe que c'était bon et Harry sentit le sort disparaître. Il fronça le nez à l'odeur de renfermé qui restait dans l'air. Bill entra avec Caro et Harry attendit patiemment alors que les autres les suivait ; il n'était vraiment pas pressé. Finalement, Hermione serra sa main et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Tu es prête, Ginny ?"

Elle hocha la tête, le visage couvert de larmes.

Sa mère les rejoignit et attrapa l'autre main de Ginny. "Viens, ma chérie."

Harry fut content de sentir la présence chaleureuse de Sirius derrière lui, sa main sur son épaule.

Ils passèrent la porte et contournèrent le groupe d'adultes figés devant la carcasse du serpent. Il apparut lentement ; une grande créature verte, avec des yeux jaunes crevés qui avaient commencé à se décomposer. Sa gueule était grande ouverte et remplie de crochets qui firent à nouveau frissonner Harry.

"Oh bordel," marmonna Ron mais personne ne le réprimanda pour son langage.

Ginny leva la tête de là où elle se cachait contre l'épaule de Harry, jeta un coup d'œil au Basilic et s'évanouit. Molly et Sirius réagirent plus vite que Harry puisque Hermione broyait à présent son autre main entre ses doigts. Ils rattrapèrent tous les deux Ginny avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

"Je me doutais bien que quelque chose de ce genre finirait par arriver," marmonna Molly. "Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça ! Mais elle était décidée et elle a refusé de m'écouter ! Moi ! Sa propre mère !"

Bill les rejoignit précipitamment. "Comment va-t-elle ?"

Remus vérifia le pouls de Ginny. "Elle s'est juste évanouie, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux l'amener à l'infirmerie. Je vais la porter pour vous, Molly."

"Merci, Remus," lui dit Molly. "Viens, Ron."

"Mais maman..." se plaignit Ron.

"Tu as vu le Basilic et la Chambre," lui dit sèchement Molly. "En fait, aucun de vous n'a besoin de rester ici, les enfants."

"Maman, Harry doit rester au cas où nous aurions besoin d'un fourchelangue et je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait le soutien de Ron et Hermione," intervint Bill avant qui quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Molly sembla sur le point de protester mais finit par hocher la tête. Elle se tourna vers Sirius. "Merci d'avoir rattraper Ginny."

"Pas de problème," lui dit Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Sirius mais attendit que les autres soient partis avant de lui demander, "Ça va, Padfoot ?"

Sirius hocha la tête et enroula sa main autour de la nuque de Harry. "C'est juste que... Je sais que j'ai vu ton souvenir de ce qui s'est passé mais voir ce monstre en vrai et me dire que tu as failli..." Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione et elle lui lâcha la main pour qu'il puisse prendre Sirius dans ses bras. Il la remercia d'un regard et elle lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

Sirius le serra longuement dans ses bras - suffisamment longtemps pour que les autres se reprennent et commencent à s'organiser.

Brimbold ordonna à son équipe de commencer à débiter le Basilic, alors que Snape admirait tous les ingrédients de potions que contenait la créature. Bill et Caro examinèrent les murs de la caverne et les professeurs les imitèrent, en discutant entre eux d'une voix basse et révérencieuse. Certains d'entre eux, Hagrid et Moody en particulier, lancèrent des regards compatissants à Sirius et Harry, et Minerva approcha pour discuter avec Ron et Hermione. Pendant tout ce temps, Sirius resta enroulé autour de Harry et celui-ci ne protesta pas, pour une fois, bien conscient que c'était Sirius qui avait besoin d'être réconforté et pas lui.

Finalement, Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha Harry. "C'est bon."

"Ouais ?" lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

"Ouais," lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton. "Promets-moi juste que tu n'affronteras plus jamais de Basilic."

"Je te promets que je n'affronterais plus jamais de Basilic si possible," lui dit Harry.

"Ça fera l'affaire." Sirius lui tapota le dos avant de se reculer, mais il garda quand même une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour se rassurer.

Moody approcha et Harry sourit au vieil Auror, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête. "J'ai hâte de t'avoir en défense, Potter. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec ce satané Basilic."

"J'ai eu de la chance," lui répondit Harry. "Fawkes m'a bien aidé."

Moody hocha la tête. "La chance c'est la moitié de la bataille, mon gars." Son œil magique se posa sur Sirius. "Black, tu es pâle comme la mort. Tiens." Il lui tendit sa flasque. "Bois."

Sirius avala une gorgée de ce que Harry supposait être du whisky ou un autre alcool, avant de lui rendre sa flasque. "Merci, monsieur."

"Y'a pas de 'monsieur' qui tienne. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis que tu as été innocenté mais j'ai merdé avec ton arrestation. J'aurais dû prendre de tes nouvelles après que Crouch t'ait envoyé à Azkaban et m'assurer que tu étais questionné," lui dit Moody, d'une voix sombre.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Alastor," lui dit Sirius. "Je me rappelle comment c'était à l'époque. On avait de la chance de pouvoir s'asseoir cinq minutes entre deux raids."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse," lui dit Moody d'une voix brusque. Son œil magique se posa soudainement sur Harry. "Où est ta baguette ?"

Harry sourit et lui montra son poignet.

"Bon gars," lui dit Moody en hocha la tête. "N'oubliez pas..."

"Vigilance constante !" lui dirent Sirius et Harry d'une même voix.

Un rire derrière eux les fit tourner pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Remus. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. "Je viens d'avoir un déjà-vu. Tu sais, après chaque séance d'entraînement avec le Professeur Moody, Sirius et James me sautaient dessus en me criant 'vigilance constante' !"

Moody regarda Sirius, dont les joues étaient rouges.

"On l'a peut-être parfois fait..." admit Sirius. "Bref, assez parlé de moi..."

Harry échangea un coup d'œil amusé avec Remus en voyant l'inconfort de Sirius.

"...comment va Ginny ?" demanda Sirius, alors que Ron et Hermione les rejoignaient.

Harry redevint sérieux et se tourna vers Remus.

"Elle est avec Madame Pomfrey," leur dit Remus. "Je lui ai envoyé un patronus donc elle nous attendait dans les toilettes. Elle a emmené Ginny à l'infirmerie ; elle pense juste que c'était trop pour elle."

"Maman et papa ont essayé de la convaincre de ne pas venir mais elle a refusé de les écouter !" leur confirma Ron, mais il était clairement soulagé que Ginny aille bien.

"C'était courageux de sa part de faire une tentative," commenta Moody.

Snape renifla moqueusement au loin.

Remus plaça une main sur le bras de Sirius pour l'empêcher de riposter. "Comment ça s'est passé ici ?" lui demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

"Ben, pour le moment, j'ai flippé, Harry m'a fait un câlin et Moody m'a donné du Firewhiskey," lui répondit Sirius.

"Je ne fais pas de câlins," leur dit Moody, d'une voix plate.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à ça.

"Certains d'entre nous essayent de travailler," tempêta Snape.

Sirius fut à nouveau empêché de répondre par Remus qui pointa soudainement la statue de Serpentard du doigt. "Le Basilic est sorti de la bouche de la statue, non ?" Il s'en approcha et Sirius se contenta de fusiller Snape du regard avant de faire signe à Harry de suivre Remus.

Les autres les regardèrent bouger et Bill les rejoignit. "Nous n'avons rien trouvé ici," admit-il. "Bertie, Caro et le Professeur Dumbledore vérifient une fois de plus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit ici."

"Mais le Basilic est sorti de la statue donc il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière," remarqua Remus. Il lança un sort de scan que Harry reconnut puisqu'il l'avait lancé lorsqu'ils avaient été chercher l'anneau.

Bill imita ses gestes avant d'inspirer brusquement. "Il y a une protection en fourchelangue."

"Le Riddle qui est sorti du journal a dit quelque chose pour appeler le Basilic, non ?" demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête. "Est-ce que je... ?"

"Attends juste que j'ai prévenu tout le monde," lui dit Bill en retournant auprès de Caro.

Harry eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant que tout le monde se mette en place devant la statue - ou plutôt sur le côté au cas où une autre créature mythique apparaîtrait.

 _'"Parle-moi, Serpentard ! Le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard !"_ déclara Harry. Le bruit sourd de la bouche s'ouvrant amena Harry à se ratatiner instinctivement sur lui-même ; les souvenirs du Basilic émergeant de la bouche emplissant ses pensées.

Sirius et Remus se placèrent immédiatement près de lui. Hermione reprit sa main avec un sourire rassurant et Ron s'approcha autant que possible.

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'entendait pas de corps serpentant au sol - rien ne sortait de la bouche.

"Bien," dit soudainement Caro. "Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil." Elle se transforma en minuscule moineau et s'envola.

Harry la regarda faire avec les yeux écarquillés. Il pensait à sa forme d'animagus depuis que Minerva avait accepté les mêmes conditions qu'avec son père ; ce qui voulait dire que Sirius allait lui apprendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être un cerf. Il adorait l'idée que son patronus soit une représentation de son père mais il voulait être quelque chose de différent. Il entendait bien assez souvent qu'il ressemblait à son père sans avoir besoin d'y ajouter sa forme d'animagus. Il avait envisagé la possibilité d'être un animagus canin - un loup ou un chien ; ça ne le dérangerait pas puisque ça représenterait son affection pour Sirius et Remus. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir devenir un chat ; ils ne le dérangeaient pas mais ça lui faisait bien trop repenser aux longues journées passées avec Mme Figg. Il ne voulait définitivement pas devenir un serpent. Pareil, ils ne le dérangeaient pas - sauf les Basilics - mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'en devenir un. Un oiseau cependant...être aussi libre...

Caro reprit forme humaine et leur cria qu'il y avait une caverne...et ensuite elle hurla...

Un minuscule moineau sortit de la bouche, suivit par un immense nuage noir...

Sirius et Remus se placèrent devant Harry, Hermione et Ron et adoptèrent une position défensive - leurs baguettes tendues devant eux alors que le moineau fuyait le nuage noir.

Harry vit les autres se séparer, se dissimulant derrière des piliers avant de sortir leurs baguettes.

Bill cria quelque chose à Bertie que Harry n'entendit pas à cause du bruit assourdissant qui émanait de la statue...mais ils levèrent tous les deux leurs baguettes et commencèrent à lancer un sort blanc en direction du nuage...

Le nuage prit la forme d'un serpent et abandonna sa chasse au moineau ; il plongea vers les deux hommes qui le menaçait...

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade.

Dumbledore approcha, sa baguette bougeant rapidement pour lancer le même sort derrière le nuage...

Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant...

" _Stop_ !" siffla Harry.

Et le nuage noir disparut juste avant de toucher Bill et Bertie, laissant un silence étrange sur son passage.

Harry pouvait entendre le souffle court de Hermione et il lui attrapa la main pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ron qui hocha la tête et posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Bien joué, mon pote !" dit Ron. "C'était quoi ce truc ?"

"Un esprit gardien," leur dit Remus. "Clairement désactivé par du fourchelangue."

"Oui, clairement," répéta Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il fit un large sourire à Harry. "Bien pensé Harry."

Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas leur dire qu'il avait agi instinctivement.

"Oui, bon travail, mon garçon !" lui dit Dumbledore, rayonnant. "Ça faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !"

Minerva lui lança un regard lui disant clairement 'Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez dit ça'.

Caro reprit forme humaine. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. "J'ai activé l'esprit lorsque je n'ai pas pu répondre à une décoration en forme de serpent, mais je pense que c'était le seul piège." Elle se tourna vers Bertie. "On réessaye ?"

Bertie acquiesçât.

Tout le monde reprit immédiatement une position défensive alors que Caro reprenait son envol. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Caro ne leur dise que tout était clair. Harry regarda Bill sortir des échelles de son sac puis les envoyer à Caro pour qu'elle les installe avant de la rejoindre, immédiatement suivi par Bertie et Dumbledore.

"Est-ce qu'on y va aussi ?" demanda Hermione en regardant les échelles avec appréhension.

Harry se rappela qu'elle avait le vertige et lui serra doucement la main. "Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'on a fini."

"Et s'ils ont besoin de toi pour un autre esprit ?" lui demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je pense que c'était le seul."

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je pense que Harry a raison. Nous devrions remonter. S'ils ont encore une fois besoin d'un fourchelangue, on pourra toujours redescendre."

Minerva hocha la tête. "Je vous enverrai un patronus si on a besoin de vous." Elle fit ensuite un sourire chaleureux à Harry. "Tu as fait du bon travail, Harry."

"Merci." Harry fut soulagé de repartir, laissant le Basilic et la Chambre derrière eux. Sirius lança une balle de lumière dans le tunnel pour éclairer leur route et Hermione leur expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce sort, amenant Ron à lever les yeux au ciel avec une affection exaspérée.

La remontée fut difficile et ils étaient tous essoufflés lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans les toilettes.

"Tu es revenu !" s'exclama Myrtle.

Harry ne put pas lui répondre donc il lui fit un signe de la main.

"La rouquine était inconsciente cette fois," l'informa Myrtle. "Sa mère n'était pas contente ! Ma mère n'aurait pas été contente non plus."

"Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir Ginny," dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

"Tu pars déjà ?!" se plaignit Myrtle.

"On reviendra te voir à la rentrée," lui dit Harry. "Je te le promets."

"Moi aussi, Myrtle," lui dit Hermione.

Myrtle grommela et plongea dans un des toilettes, éclaboussant la cabine.

Sirius rigola. "Je crois qu'elle veut juste Harry, Hermione."

Harry lui lança un regard noir alors que Ron et Hermione ricanaient.

Remus les guida vers la porte. "Allons à l'infirmerie."

Ils traversèrent l'école en écoutant Remus et Sirius leur raconter des histoires ayant pris place dans les différents couloirs. Harry et Ron les écoutèrent avec intérêt, et ricanèrent en voyant l'expression de Hermione passer d'intérêt à horreur en réalisant à quel point ils avaient désobéi au règlement de l'école.

"Vous ne pouvez pas encourager Harry et Ron à faire ça !" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'une autre histoire touchait à sa fin (avec un garçon qui s'appelait Mulciber ne portant qu'un string violet et dansant dans le couloir qu'ils traversaient). "Est-ce que vous réalisez le nombre de règles auxquelles vous avez désobéi ?"

"Cinq, six si on considère que Mulciber ne portait pas son uniforme et que c'était notre faute," lui répondit distraitement Remus.

Sirius regarda son ami pendant un instant avant d'éclater de rire. "Sacré Moony."

"Et on est mal placé pour parler, Hermione," intervint Harry, d'une voix amusée. "À combien de règles avons-nous désobéi pour sauver Buckbeak et Sirius ?"

"Ou pour sauver Ginny dans la Chambre ?" compléta Ron.

"C'était différent !" protesta Hermione. Son menton était levé et ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une expression têtue que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. "En plus, quand on a sauvé Sirius, on avait la permission du Directeur donc techniquement on a désobéi à aucune règle, et vous aviez Lockhart avec vous quand vous êtes allé chercher Ginny donc..."

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Hermione les regarda de travers et Harry se contenta de secouer la tête lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour un peu de soutien.

Ils retrouvèrent tous leur calme cependant lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie apparurent. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il semblait passer énormément de temps à l'infirmerie et il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il suivit Remus à l'intérieur et repéra immédiatement Molly, assise au chevet du lit où Ginny semblait profondément endormi.

Molly leur fit signe d'approcher. "Elle était hystérique lorsqu'elle a repris connaissance - elle voulait y retourner. Poppy lui a donné une potion pour dormir. Poppy dit que c'est le choc. J'ai laissé un message à la secrétaire d'Arthur. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra venir lorsque sa réunion sera finie." Elle caressa la joue de Ginny. "Elle était si déterminée à venir. Nous pensions bien faire."

"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir comment elle réagirait, Molly," lui dit Remus, d'une voix apaisante. "Personne ne sait jamais vraiment comment ils vont réagir face au lieu où leur traumatisme s'est déroulé jusqu'à y être."

"J'ai paniqué aussi," confia Harry, dans l'espoir de réconforter Molly.

"Moi aussi," admit Ron en s'approchant de sa mère.

"Et moi aussi," ajouta Sirius, d'une voix douce. "Et j'ai juste vu le souvenir de Harry."

"Si elle avait été capable d'y faire face, ça aurait été une expérience positive pour elle," compléta Remus.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai approuvé cette tentative," commenta Madame Pomfrey en faisant irruption dans la pièce et en les fusillant des regards. "Il va falloir reprendre rendez-vous avec son guérisseur mental, Molly. Elle souffre clairement encore de son expérience."

Molly devint toute rouge. "Elle...nous..." bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre. "Ginny n'a pas vu de guérisseur mental. Elle semblait de retour à la normale et le Directeur a dit qu'elle allait bien donc..."

Les yeux de madame Pomfrey s'écarquillèrent dramatiquement et son visage devint aussi rouge que celui de Molly. "Et depuis quand le Directeur est un guérisseur ?" cria-t-elle presque.

Harry se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Je vous ai dit à l'époque que votre fille aurait besoin..."

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et prit une profonde inspiration pour ravaler ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de crier.

"Je vous recommande sérieusement d'engager un guérisseur mental _maintenant_ ," lui dit-elle d'une voix sèche. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." Elle quitta la pièce avant que qui que ce soit puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Molly était toujours aussi rouge et ne regardait personne dans les yeux lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. "Je croyais qu'elle allait bien. Elle a fait quelques cauchemars au cours de la dernière année mais rien n'indiquant un vrai problème."

Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi dire et il était sûr que Ginny serait complètement mortifiée si elle apprenait que sa mère avait discuté de ses problèmes avec autant de personnes.

"Les enfants sont remarquablement résilient," lui assura gentiment Remus, "mais au vu de sa réaction dans la Chambre, elle n'a clairement pas complètement assimilé cette expérience. Je suis sûr qu'un guérisseur mental pourrait l'aider."

"Je peux vous en recommander un," ajouta Sirius, avec une légère hésitation.

Ron se pressa contre sa mère. "On peut utiliser l'argent du Basilic, maman." Il se mordit la lèvre avant de poursuivre. "Tu peux utiliser ma part si celle de Ginny ne suffit pas."

"Tu es très gentil, Ronald," sourit Molly en tapotant la main de son fils, "et tu es un bon frère d'offrir ton argent, mais cette somme te permettra de bien démarrer dans la vie."

"Je suis sûre que la part de Ginny sera suffisante," ajouta Remus. "Les ingrédients du Basilic se vendent très bien."

Molly hocha la tête et chercha le regard de Sirius avec détermination. "J'apprécierai une recommandation pour un guérisseur mental."

Sirius sourit. "Je vous enverrai ses coordonnées par hibou dès que je serai rentré."

Un des elfes de Poudlard apparut dans l'infirmerie et s'inclina devant Sirius. "Le Professeur Babbling être prête à vous recevoir, vous et votre Héritier, le Lord Harry Potter, dès que vous le vouloir, Lord Black."

"Merci," lui répondit Sirius.

L'elfe disparut.

C'était les résultats de son examen. Harry sentit sa nervosité revenir en force ; tordant son estomac au point de lui donner envie de vomir. Et s'il avait échoué ? Et s'il n'était pas accepté en Runes ? Sirius serait déçu...

Sa bouche s'assécha.

"Viens," Sirius l'attrapa par le coude. "Ne faisons pas attendre le Professeur Babbling."

Molly réussit à sourire à Harry. "Bonne chance, Harry."

"Ouais," dit Ron en mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Harry," bonne chance mon pote."

"Tout ira bien, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas pu parler de Runes comme tu l'as fait au déjeuner si tu n'en savais pas assez pour être accepté en quatrième année," lui dit Hermione, alors qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie après avoir dit au revoir aux Weasley.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au grand escalier, Remus s'arrêta et fit un signe de tête à Harry. "Hermione et moi vous attendons à l'entrée. Bonne chance."

La main ferme de Sirius sur son épaule le guida jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Babbling.

Elle les accueillit chaleureusement, et rapidement, Harry se trouva assis sur une inconfortable chaise en bois, Sirius à ses côtés.

Le Professeur Babbling leur fit un sourire légèrement nerveux. "Bon, tout d'abord, je dois vous avouer que j'ai commis une erreur."

"Oh ?" demanda Sirius, immédiatement protecteur.

"J'ai accidentellement donné à Harry une partie de l'examen des quatrièmes années en plus de l'examen de troisième année," leur avoua le Professeur Babbling.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il y avait eu autant de questions ! Mais ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu tout le temps réglementaire pour ses questions de troisième année et... Harry se mordit la lèvre, sa nervosité le submergeant à nouveau.

"Et ça a donné de surprenants résultats," continua le professeur. "Sur le test de troisième année, en prenant en compte le temps réduit pour l'essai, vous avez obtenu un Optimal."

Optimal !

Il avait eu un Optimal ! Son soulagement l'étouffa presque alors qu'il se tournait vers Sirius avec un large sourire.

"Je suis si fier de toi, Harry," lui dit Sirius en lui agrippant l'épaule. "C'est de l'excellent travail !"

"En effet," lui sourit le Professeur Babbling, "vous avez fait du très bon travail. Seuls votre amie Hermione et Anthony Goldstein ont eu de meilleurs résultats sur cette partie de l'examen et je suis sûr que si vous aviez eu tout le temps imparti vous les auriez au moins égalé, sinon surpassé."

Harry rougit sous les félicitations et plus important encore sous la fierté paternelle qu'il pouvait voir chez Sirius alors que le professeur continuait à parler.

"Mais ce qui m'intéresse vraiment," poursuivit le Professeur Babbling, "c'est que vous avez obtenu un Acceptable sur la partie de quatrième année, et une fois de plus, si vous aviez eu le temps imparti, vous auriez probablement reçu un Effort Exceptionnel. Votre analyse des combinaisons runiques était excellente."

"Formidable !" déclara Sirius en voyant que Harry était muet de surprise. "J'en conclus qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas admis en quatrième année ?"

"Eh bien, c'est de ça que j'aimerai discuter avec vous." Le Professeur Babbling se renfonça sur sa chaise et regarda Harry intensément. "Si vous continuez vos cours particuliers pour le reste de l'été, je pense que vous seriez capable de passer l'examen complet de quatrième année, et que vous pourriez donc entrer en cinquième année de Runes en septembre."

Harry la regarda avec ahurissement. "Vous voulez dire que...je..." Il agita la main en un geste vague.

"Vous sauteriez une année, oui," lui dit le Professeur Babbling avec un sourire. "Ça a ses avantages ; tout d'abord ça vous gardera intéressé. Je pense que les leçons de quatrième année vous ennuieraient. Ensuite vous pourriez passer votre BUSE à la fin de l'année, ce qui signifierait une BUSE en moins l'année prochaine, et considérant le programme de cinquième année, ce ne pourrait que vous être bénéfique. De plus, si nous partons du principe que vous passerez votre ASPIC en sixième année, je n'aurai pas de problème à vous inscrire pour la première année de votre Master en septième année. Que vous continuiez ensuite ou non, ces connaissances vous seraient utiles pour de nombreuses carrières."

Harry déglutit difficilement et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il était vraiment content d'être assez bon pour recevoir cette offre mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir sauter une année et l'expression de Sirius était impassible alors qu'il écoutait attentivement Babbling.

"Il y aura des désavantages, bien sûr," poursuivit le professeur de Runes en agitant la main, " vous aurez classe avec des camarades plus âgés que vous, ce qui pourrait causer des questions et amener certains à considérer la situation comme du favoritisme. De plus, vous passeriez une BUSE un an plus tôt, ce qui rendrait les examens de fin d'année plus stressant pour vous. Mais je pense que les avantages sont bien plus grands que les désavantages, dans votre cas, monsieur Potter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Qu'en pensait-il ? Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Sirius, et le trouva en train de le regarder calmement, et il sut que Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne cette décision tout seul.

Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de sauter une année. Certaines personnes penseraient que c'était du favoritisme. Il sortirait du lot ; il serait différent ; il ne serait pas normal _une fois de plus._ Tout son être voulait crier qu'il était parfaitement satisfait d'entrer en quatrième année.

Mais.

N'avait-il pas promis à Sirius de toujours faire de son mieux ? S'il ne sautait pas une année, alors ne se limitait-il pas lui-même ? Tout comme il l'avait fait avant de rencontrer Sirius ? Son aversion à l'idée d'être envié par ses camarades n'était-elle tout simplement pas une forme inversée de son désir de ressembler aux autres ?

"Monsieur Potter ?" insista le Professeur Babbling d'une voix douce.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et soupira. "J'aimerai essayer la cinquième année si je peux continuer mes cours particuliers ?" Il regarda Sirius qui hocha la tête.

"Je peux continuer à te donner des leçons, Harry ; ça ne pose aucun problème," lui assura-t-il.

"Je suis inquiet, cependant," murmura Harry, en ayant soudainement une idée. "que les autres pensent que ce soit du favoritisme ? Je veux dire, je n'ai eu l'opportunité d'entrer en cinquième année que parce que j'ai changé de sujet et qu'il y a eu un incident avec mon examen donc..." Il soupira lourdement. "Ne serait-il pas possible d'offrir cette même opportunité à quiconque ayant eu un Optimal à l'examen de troisième année ?" Comme Hermione, qui sauterait sur l'occasion de passer l'examen de quatrième année avec lui et avec un peu de chance d'entrer en cinquième année avec lui.

"Oh, quelle question intéressante," dit le Professeur Babbling en se renfonçant sur son siège pour y réfléchir.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Harry ; il avait clairement compris l'objectif de Harry. "Je pense que c'est une excellente suggestion." Il sourit au professeur. "Je suis ravi que Harry ait eu une si bonne note et qu'il ait l'opportunité d'entrer en cinquième année mais je suis aussi inquiet à l'idée qu'il soit aliéné de ses camarades. Il en souffre déjà bien assez à cause de cette stupide histoire de Survivant. Je pense qu'offrir la même opportunité aux étudiants ayant obtenu un Optimal en septembre ferait disparaître une grande partie du ressentiment qu'il risque de rencontrer."

"Il faudra que j'en parle au Professeur McGonagall mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas envoyer un hibou aux étudiants ayant eu un Optimal pour leur faire la même offre," leur confirma le professeur Babbling."

Sirius lui sourit à nouveau. "Excellent."

Le professeur se leva et Harry sauta sur ses pieds, ravi que toute cette histoire soit finie jusqu'à la rentrée. Il réussit à peine à lui dire au revoir avant que Sirius ne quitte la pièce, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Sirius le serra dans ses bras.

"Je suis très fier de toi," lui répéta-t-il. "Tu as eu une excellente note et tu as été formidable avec cette histoire de classe sautée."

Harry répondit à son étreinte, fou de joie de voir le bonheur de Sirius suite à ses résultats. "Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans ton aide," lui dit-il alors qu'ils partaient rejoindre Remus et Hermione.

"Tu es un excellent élève, Harry," répliqua Sirius. "Et oui ; je suis un excellent professeur !" Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry rigola.

Ils aperçurent Remus et Hermione qui les attendaient dans l'entrée du château. Hermione ne tenait plus en place lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent enfin.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu es accepté ? Tu as réussi ? Ce n'est pas grave si t'as pas réussi mais je suis sûre que ça a été et..."

Remus l'attrapa par l'épaule. "Respire un grand coup et laisse-lui le temps de répondre, Hermione." Il lança un regard empli d'espoir à Sirius et Harry. "Alors ?"

Harry leur sourit. "J'ai été accepté."

"Il a eu un Optimal !" se vanta Sirius.

Hermione poussa un cri strident et se jeta sur Harry.

Tout l'air quitta son corps lorsqu'il la rattrapa, mais ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour d'elle, et il fut soudainement forcé de se rappeler qu'elle était une fille lorsque son corps se pressa contre le sien à des endroits intéressants. Il lança un regard surpris à Sirius qui lui répondit par un ricanement. Hermione le relâcha avec une expression piteuse sur le visage mais le surprit en enroulant l'un de ses bras autour du sien.

"Bon travail, Harry !" le félicita Remus. "Je pense que ça mérite une bonne glace."

"Oh, ce n'est pas fini," dit Sirius en faisant signe à Harry de continuer.

Harry leur expliqua l'incident de l'examen et l'opportunité de passer l'examen de quatrième année pour tous ceux ayant eu un Optimal.

Hermione cria à nouveau mais il s'attendait à son étreinte cette fois, et il lui fit un large sourire en la voyant rayonner. "Oh, Harry ! C'est fantastique ! Penses-y ! Nous pourrions passer notre BUSE un an plus tôt et ça en fera une en moins pour la cinquième année et - oh, mais il ne reste qu'un mois et j'ai à peine commencé à étudier les Runes ! Et il y a.…"

"Tu es la bienvenue aux leçons de Harry, Hermione," intervint rapidement Sirius.

"Et si je peux passer en cinquième année, alors tu pourras définitivement le faire aussi," lui assura Harry. "Tu as eu de meilleurs résultats que moi sur la partie de troisième année."

Hermione lui sourit avant de hocher la tête. "Anthony Goldstein et Daphne Greengrass ont probablement eu un Optimal aussi. Peut-être Sue Li ? Je me demande s'ils voudront essayer. Anthony le fera probablement. Il m'a dit avant l'examen qu'il avait déjà étudié la moitié des leçons de quatrième année."

Les bruits de pas de quelqu'un approchant les fit tourner rapidement et ils regardèrent Bill les rejoindre.

Sirius lança un regard à Remus qui hocha la tête.

"J'ai envoyé un patronus pour savoir si nous devions rester et pour avoir des nouvelles. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse en personne."

Bill leur fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il les rejoignit avant de se plier en deux pour reprendre son souffle. "Par Merlin, quelle escalade !"

"J'ai préféré la fois où Fawkes nous a fait sortir," admit Harry.

"Alors, qu'y avait-il dans la pièce secrète ?" demanda Sirius. "Vous avez besoin de Harry ?"

Bill secoua la tête. "Il n'y a rien dans la pièce."

"Du tout ?" lui demanda Remus, les yeux plissés. Il soupira. "Bien sûr, Voldemort a probablement pris tout ce qui avait de la valeur lorsqu'il a découvert la Chambre alors qu'il n'était encore que Tom Riddle."

"C'est notre théorie," confirma Bill. "Il y a des traces indiquant qu'il y avait des livres et des potions, et il y a encore quelques chaudrons qui traînent mais..." Il secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche et s'interrompit n voyant Hermione avant de poursuivre, "rien de valeur."

Harry comprit que l'objet qu'ils cherchaient devait être dissimulé ailleurs dans Poudlard. Ils devraient revoir leur plan.

Sirius soupire. "Je suppose qu'il était peu probable qu'il retourne dans la chambre s'il y avait déjà pris tout ce qui a de la valeur.

"Bertie et le Directeur vérifie une seconde fois mais..." Bill haussa les épaules.

Le regard de Hermione voyageait de Sirius à Bill à Remus, et elle avait une expression calculatrice sur le visage que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. "On devrait y aller."

"Moi aussi," répondit Bill. "Je me suis porté volontaire pour pouvoir aller voir Ginny."

"Elle est en train de dormir," l'informa Remus. "Mais je suis sûr que ta mère apprécierait ton soutien. Elle a eu un choc."

Bill hocha la tête. "A plus tard."

Sirius acquiesçât. "Dis à Bertie que je lui enverrai un hibou." Il entraîna Harry et Hermione à l'extérieur. "Venez. Le plus tôt on sortira de l'enceinte de Poudlard, le plus tôt on pourra aller manger une glace."

Harry sourit en voyant Sirius faire le pitre mais il aperçut ensuite l'expression songeuse de Hermione et son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas garder des secrets vis-à-vis de ses amis mais Sirius et Remus lui avaient expliqué plus d'une fois pourquoi c'était nécessaire et il savait que c'était autant pour les protéger eux que lui. Ils n'avaient pas _besoin_ de savoir pour la chasse au trésor ou pour la prophétie (et parfois, comme il l'avait confié au Guérisseur Allen, il souhaitait ne pas avoir autant insisté pour la découvrir lui-même) et ça ne ferait que les mettre en danger s'il leur en parlait.

Hermione lui attrapa soudainement la main. "Ce n'est pas grave, Harry," lui chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils suivaient les deux hommes s'éloignant du château. "Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire et je sais que c'est probablement lié aux menaces de morts et à _lui_ , mais si tu as besoin de moi..."

Il lui serra la main, si soulagé par son soutien inconditionnel qu'il ne put pas répondre pendant un long moment. "Merci," finit-il par lui dire.

Elle lui sourit et ils commencèrent à discuter du programme de Runes de quatrième année et elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'il avait eu dans son examen mais qu'elle avait commencé à étudier les recombinaisons de Runes protectrices et qu'en pensait-il?

Ils discutèrent de Runes jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard et rejoignirent Sirius et Remus qui les attendaient. Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant les deux hommes et Harry attendit impatiemment ; ils n'étaient pas censés transplaner avec eux ?

"Harry," lui dit Sirius, d'une voix amusée. "J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives lâcher Hermione pour que Remus puisse transplaner avec elle jusqu'au Manoir des Black."

Harry le regarda avec confusion avant de réaliser qu'il tenait toujours la main de Hermione. Il rougit avant de la relâcher, et Hermione, ses propres joues rouges, s'approcha de Remus, qui avait un sourire en coin.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de l'attraper par les épaules alors que Remus et Hermione disparaissaient. "Accroche-toi."

Ils réapparurent dans la salle de réception du Manoir et Hermione lui fit un sourire timide.

Harry rougit à nouveau mais répondit à son sourire pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et il se questionna sur les sauts que son estomac faisait. De la glace, décida-t-il en suivant Sirius hors de la pièce ; il avait juste envie de manger de la glace ; ça n'avait rien à voir avec Hermione.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	30. Eduquer Pronglet: Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie !

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus !

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 30 -**

Harry échangea un regard nerveux avec Neville alors qu'ils étaient guidés vers le bureau. Sirius et Remus avaient été étranges toute la journée, et la façon dont Sirius leur avait brusquement annoncé que la grand-mère de Neville lui avait donné la permission de rester un peu plus longtemps avant d'entraîner Hermione vers la cheminée après leur leçon de politique avait activé l'alarme 'Maraudeur' de Harry.

Sirius leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sur la table basse reposait une pensine emplie d'un souvenir argenté. Remus s'assit sur un fauteuil près d'eux et lança un regard insistant à Sirius, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Les deux Maraudeurs semblèrent avoir une conversation entière avant que Sirius ne pousse un gros soupir et ferme la porte.

"Bon," dit Sirius, en les rejoignant, "vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici."

Harry échangea un autre regard ahuri avec Neville avant qu'ils ne hochent tous les deux la tête.

"Bon," répéta Sirius, en prenant une profonde inspiration, "nous sommes là pour parler de..." il fit un geste de la main, "ben, euh, je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler ça, courtiser quelqu'un ?"

 _Courtiser quelqu'un ?_

Les yeux verts de Harry s'écarquillèrent en réalisant la direction que prenait cette conversation. Il secoua rapidement la tête. "C'est bon, Padfoot, vraiment ! Je pense que Neville et moi, euh..."

"On sait," réussit à dire un Neville très pâle.

"Oui, vous savez," approuva Sirius avec ferveur avant de soupirer, "mais est-ce que vous _savez_ ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils avec confusion et fut soulagé de constater que Neville avait la même expression perdue que lui.

Sirius lança un regard désespéré à Remus.

"Ce que Padfoot essaye de vous dire c'est que nous sommes bien conscients que vous connaissez l'aspect biologique de la chose mais l'art de faire la cour à quelqu'un est autre chose," leur dit Remus. "Il y a aussi une certaine implication émotionnelle et physique lorsqu'on sort avec quelqu'un et qu'on devient sexuellement actif avec quelqu'un. Et nous devons aussi nous assurer que ce que vous savez est effectivement factuel et ne sort pas tout droit de l'imagination de monsieur Finnegan."

Harry était certain que Neville était aussi horrifié que lui.

"Bon," répéta une troisième fois Sirius. "Je pense que nous devrions juste...nous lancer. Là-dedans," il pointa la pensine du doigt, "se trouve un souvenir." Son visage s'adoucit. "C'est ton père, Harry. Ton grand-père a eu une conversation de ce genre avec lui l'été après notre quatrième année. On a été lui rendre visite ensuite et..."

Harry se ragaillardit à cette nouvelle. C'était un souvenir de son père ! Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, si ?

"Nous allons tous entrer dans la pensine," leur dit Remus. "Si vous avez la moindre question, nous interromprons le souvenir pour vous répondre avant de poursuivre."

Sirius leur sourit. "Prêts ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui lui fit un sourire nerveux. Ils se penchèrent en avant pour entrer dans la pensine...

Ils tombèrent dans le souvenir et atterrirent dans une grande chambre ensoleillée. Un lit défait était visible sur la gauche de la pièce mais quatre garçons étaient assis par terre, un plateau de sandwichs et quatre verres de bièraubeurre posés entre eux.

Harry dévora son père âgé de quinze ans des yeux ; tout le monde avait raison, ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup avec leurs cheveux ébouriffés noirs, leurs corps athlétiques et les traits des Potter. Mais il y avait des différences, autre que les yeux noisette de son père...James avait une élégance nonchalante et un air sûr qu'il avait probablement acquis durant les leçons d'étiquette qu'il avait eu enfant ; il y avait aussi la pointe d'arrogance dont Sirius avait parlé à Harry ; et pour finir, le sourire ouvertement malicieux qui illuminait son visage.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon assis sur la gauche de son père - Sirius. Celui-ci était déjà clairement en pleine rébellion à en juger par ses vêtements moldus. Le Sirius de quinze ans avait lui aussi des ombres dans les yeux mais Harry savait que ces ombres n'avaient rien à voir avec Azkaban, et il reconnut sa tension méfiante parce qu'il avait vu la même chaque fois qu'il s'était regardé dans un miroir chez les Dursley ; il reconnut aussi sa solitude désespérée et son besoin d'avoir sa place quelque part.

Remus était assis à la gauche de Sirius, en face du père de Harry. Il avait moins de cicatrices sur le visage et ses cheveux châtain clair étaient brillants. Ses yeux marrons étaient chaleureux et amicaux.

Le rat fermait le cercle, mais Peter à quinze ans ne ressemblait absolument pas au traître rampant que Harry avait rencontré à la fin de sa troisième année. Peter ressemblait aux autres - jeune et malicieux, bien qu'un peu banal avec ses cheveux et ses yeux marrons ; un peu négligé avec son col froissé et une tâche de condiment sur sa robe.

Neville s'agita à côté de lui. "C'est Pettigrew ?"

"Plus jeune et pas encore dans la poche de Tom mais... ouais," admit Harry à voix basse.

"Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'effacer malheureusement," ajouta Sirius, "mais il était jamais très bavard donc on devrait pas trop l'entendre."

Harry hocha distraitement la tête avant de se concentrer sur ce que son père disait...

* * *

 _"...et ensuite, il m'a dit de m'asseoir et il m'a fait une leçon !" annonça James, en agitant le sandwich qu'il tenait. "À moi !"_

 _"Au moins, il a_ _pris_ _la peine d'en parler avec toi !" dit Sirius, avec dégoût._

 _"Exactement,"_ _acquiesçât_ _Remus. "Je pense que mes parents essayent d'ignorer le fait que je suis un adolescent." Il soupira. "Pas que ce genre de conversation ferait la moindre différence pour moi. Avec ma situation, je ne peux certainement pas sortir avec quelqu'un."_

 _"Conneries, Moony !" le contredit Sirius. "Il y a plein de filles qui adoreraient t'accompagner à Préaulard si t'arrêtais de t'_ _apitoyer_ _sur ton sort."_

 _"Et quand elles découvriront la vérité ?" répliqua Remus. "Qui il restera à ton avis ?"_

 _"Celles qui te mériteront," intervint James. "Si elles ne veulent pas te fréquenter à cause de ton petit problème de fourrure, alors elles ne méritent pas de sortir avec toi."_

 _"Bien dit," dit Sirius._

Harry remarqua que leur Remus fusillait leur Sirius du regard alors que leur souvenir essayait de convaincre James de leur raconter tout ce que son père lui avait dit durant leur conversation.

"Je pensais qu'on allait commencer le souvenir plus tard ?" grommela Remus.

Sirius lui fit signe de se taire et pointa les quatre garçons du doigt. "James est sur le point de commencer."

Le regard que Remus lui lança promettait vengeance. Harry se demanda ce que ferait Remus ; il pouvait être très créatif dans ses blagues.

 _"D'accord !" James leva une main. "J'abandonne ! Je vais vous dire ce que mon père m'a dit."_

 _Le regard de Remus se posa sur le large sourire de son ami et il plissa les yeux. "Tu dois jurer sur ton honneur de Maraudeur de nous dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité."_

 _"Moony !" protesta dramatiquement James. "Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?"_

 _Ses trois amis lui répondirent 'non !' en chœur._

 _"Bon d'accord," grommela James, "Je vous jure de ne rien inventer. Mettons-nous en place !"_

 _Il fit asseoir ses trois amis en ligne devant lui et se vautra en face d'eux, avant d'épousseter sa robe. Remus avait trouvé un parchemin et de l'encre quelque part et il était prêt à prendre des notes._

 _"Très bien, les garçons," commença James, d'une voix joyeuses. "Maintenant que vous avez quinze ans, vous avez peut-être commencé à remarquer certaines filles ou certains garçons ou les deux. C'est parce que vous devenez des hommes et que vos corps et vos émotions mûrissent. Vous commencez votre route vers..."_

 _"Le sexe !" l'interrompit joyeusement Sirius._

 _James lui lança un regard lui disant clairement 'la ferme'. "...l'amour. Trouver quelqu'un à aimer et à épouser ; quelqu'un avec qui fonder une famille."_

 _"Ben, pas si c'est un garçon," intervint Remus. "Si tu choisis un garçon_ _, tu ne pourras pas_ _avoir de bébé."_

 _"Y'a les adoptions," dit Sirius. "Tu peux faire une adoption sanguine qui est parfaitement valide ou trouver une mère porteuse."_

 _"C'est vrai," reconnut Remus._

 _"Mais qui voudrait embrasser un garçon ?" plaisanta Peter._

 _"Je l'ai déjà fait," annonça Sirius, d'une voix tendue._

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça et se tourna vers le Sirius adulte, qui les ignorait tous.

 _"Vraiment ?" demanda Remus, les yeux brillants de curiosité. "C'était comment ?"_

 _"Plus important," l'interrompit James. "C'était qui et quand ?"_

 _"Je ne vous dirais pas qui mais c'était..." Sirius haussa les épaules. "Normal. Rien de bien particulier. C'était un peu comme embrasser une fille."_

 _James soupira mais n'insista pas. "Enfin bref, mon père m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je finisse avec un garçon si c'est ce qui me rend heureux."_

 _"Ma mère piquerait une crise si je ramenais un garçon à la maison," commenta Peter. Il commença soudainement à se tordre les mains et s'écria d'une voix dramatique. "Mais mes petits-enfants ?!"_

Harry se dit distraitement que c'était plutôt drôle comme imitation même si c'était Peter.

 _"Ta mère ? Et la mienne alors ? Ta mère pleurnichera peut-être mais la mienne deviendra dingue et elle me torturera jusqu'à ce que je sois à moitié mort avant de me marier de force à une garce au Sang-Pur Bulgare. Pas que ça ait la moindre importance parce que je me barrer de chez moi dès que possible." Sirius fit signe à James de continuer._

 _"Alors ensuite..." continua rapidement James, pour changer de sujet. "Il m'a dit, 'Fils, un jour au lieu de remarquer les gens en général, tu commenceras à remarquer une personne en particulier..."_

 _"Lily," toussa Sirius._

 _"Et ensuite il m'a expliqué ce que c'était de craquer sur quelqu'un - vous savez, être très attiré, vouloir être avec eux, vouloir se faire remarquer, rêver de sortir avec eux - il m'a assuré que c'était parfaitement normal." L'expression de James devint honteuse. "Ensuite, il m'a expliqué qu'il y avait une différence entre craquer sur quelqu'un et devenir_ _obsédé_ _, et il m'a dit de prendre bien garde à ne pas le devenir._

 _"Tu veux dire comme suivre cette personne partout ?" le taquina Sirius._

 _"Voler son emploi du temps pour savoir où elle est à chaque instant de la journée ?" suggéra Peter, avec un sourire moqueur._

 _"Prendre note de ce qu'elle mange aux repas pour en déduire ses_ _plats_ _préférés ?" ajouta Remus._

 _"C'est bon, c'est bon !" James leva les mains. "Je dois bien admettre que ma conversation avec mon père m'a fait réaliser que j'avais peut-être été un peu trop loin avec Lily."_

Le cœur de Harry se serra en voyant l'expression misérable de son père.

 _Le jeune Sirius eut clairement la même réaction parce qu'il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. "Ben, peut-être que ton père t'a donné des conseils sur la meilleure façon de gagner le cœur de l'énigme qu'est Evans ?"_

 _"Oui !" s'exclama James, en le pointant du doigt. "Il m'a parlé de séduction ensuite."_

 _"Séduction ?" Sirius grimaça. "Il a vraiment appelé ça de la séduction ?"_

 _James l'ignora. "En gros, il m'a dit que quand on a trouvé quelqu'un qui nous plaît, l'étape suivante est les séduire - apprendre à les connaître et leur permettre de vous connaître."_

 _"Mais si c'est un professeur ?" lui demanda Peter._

 _"Ben, je pense qu'il faut être réaliste et approprié en choisissant l'objet de son affection," intervint rapidement Remus. "N'est-ce pas, James ?"_

 _"Ouais. Je veux dire, mon père n'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais je pense qu'il partait du principe que l'autre personne aurait le même âge que moi." James fronça les sourcils en regardant Peter. Ne me dis pas que tu craques encore sur le Professeur Linney ?"_

 _"Elle est si belle," lui répondit Peter, d'une voix rêveuse._

 _Les trois autres garçons échangèrent un regard._

 _"Donc," reprit James, "tu aimes quelqu'un de ton âge, et_ pas _un professeur," il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Peter "ni quelqu'un d'inaccessible comme un joueur de Quidditch ou quelque chose comme ça, et tu veux apprendre à mieux la - ou le - connaître." Il fit un geste de la main. "Il m'a dit que la première étape était de devenir ami avec eux, d'apprendre à les connaître. Parfois, il arrive qu'une fois que tu les connais mieux..."_

 _"Tu ne les aimes plus," conclut Sirius._

 _"Mais parfois, ils continueront à te plaire et tu passeras à la prochaine étape ; leur demander un rendez-vous. Il m'a suggéré de leur offrir un petit cadeau - une fleur ou du chocolat ou des trucs comme ça - et de leur demander, en privé, s'il te ferait l'honneur de bien vouloir t'accompagner à Préaulard...ou ailleurs. S'ils disent non, il faut accepter gracieusement et ne_ _pas insister_ _." James soupira et tira sur sa chaussette pour la remettre en place._

Harry se demanda pourquoi son père semblait si déprimé.

Sirius lui effleura l'épaule. "Ton père a passé notre quatrième année à inviter ta mère à Préaulard devant tout le monde à chaque fois qu'un weekend était annoncé. À la fin, c'était même devenue un running gag qu'il demanderait et qu'elle lui dirait toujours non."

"Oh." Harry réalisa que son père avait probablement dû comparé le conseil qu'il avait reçu à la façon dont il avait invité sa mère et qu'il avait réalisé que c'était une erreur.

"Le père de Neville, par contre, a séduit Alice exactement comme l'a suggéré le père de James," ajouta Sirius, en souriant à Neville, dont le visage s'illumina en apprenant quelque chose de nouveau sur son père.

 _"Comment tu fais pour parler à l'une d'entre elles en_ _privés_ _?" demanda Peter. "Elles voyagent en troupeau."_

 _"Envoie-leur une note avec le courrier ou pendant un cours," suggéra Sirius._

 _"Ou tu pourrais tout simplement leur demander si tu peux leur dire un mot en privé," ajouta logiquement Remus._

 _"Et si elles ne m'aiment pas, je veux dire, vous ?" bégaya Remus. "Elles n'iront certainement nulle part avec moi...vous ? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire."_

 _"C'est pour ça qu'il faut d'abord apprendre à les connaître," dit sagement Sirius. "Comme ça, elles te feront suffisamment confiance pour te suivre quelque part."_

 _"Papa m'a donné quelques conseils. Tout d'_ _abord_ _, les compliments devraient toujours être sincères. Si ses cheveux sont horribles, ne prétendez pas le contraire. Mais si elle a un joli sourire, vous pouvez lui dire que vous aimez son sourire, par exemple," dit James. "Ensuite, vous devriez toujours être honnête mais jamais méchant."_

 _"En d'autres mots, ne pas lui dire qu'elle est grosse," intervint Sirius._

 _"D'autres conseils ?" demanda Remus, en ajoutant quelque chose sur son parchemin._

 _"Euh, ne pas insulter ses amis," marmonna James._

 _Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des diverses expressions d'horreur, de compassion et de pitié sur le visage._

 _"Ben, t'es foutu avec..."_

 _"Sirius !" s'emporta James._

 _"Il a raison," intervint Peter, sans tact, "nous avons lancé beaucoup de sorts à Snivellus. Pas étonnant qu'elle_ _ne t'aime pas_ _."_

Neville se pencha vers Harry. "Snivellus ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Snape," lui répondit Harry sur le même ton. "Il était ami avec ma mère."

Neville le regarda à choc.

"Je sais," lui dit Harry, amusé par l'incrédulité de Neville.

 _"Alors on limite les dégâts l'année prochaine," suggéra Remus, "on ne lui lance pas de sort à moins qu'il ait commencé."_

 _Sirius ne semblait pas content mais James sourit._

 _"Très bien," grommela Sirius, "mais je ne me reteindrais pas s'il commence quelque chose."_

 _James tendit la main et lui tapota le pied. "Ton sacrifice est très apprécié." Il se recula et sourit. "Enfin bref, papa m'a dit que si vous plaisez à quelqu'un, ils vous souriront beaucoup, et trouveront des excuses pour vous toucher et vous parler. Donc ça vous permettra de savoir s'ils veulent que vous les invitiez ou non."_

 _Remus hocha la tête. "Trouver des excuses...noté."_

 _"Alors, pour le premier rendez-vous, papa a dit qu'il fallait être propre, bien habillé - il faut faire un effort. Euh, il a ajouté qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à respecter les traditions ; lui offrir une fleur et un compliment, se promener à Préaulard et_ _déjeuner_ _aux Trois Balais avant de raccompagner la dame à sa Maison." James s'interrompit. "Et si tout s'est bien passé alors..."_

 _"S'EMBRASSER !" cria Sirius._

 _"Ou juste un baiser," confirma James, avec un sourire._

 _"Des conseils pour ça ?" demanda Remus en triant ses parchemins._

 _"Il faut une bonne hygiène dentaire, ne rien manger de trop épicé ou contenant trop d'ail avant un baiser, ou avoir des bonbons à la menthe sur soi, ne pas aller trop vite ou on risque de se cogner, être doux et ne pas oublier de respirer," énuméra rapidement James._

 _"Et pour les baisers avec la langue ?" demanda Remus en pointant sa plume vers James._

 _"Papa m'a dit que vous caressez la langue de l'autre avec la vôtre. C'est beaucoup plus intime et il vaut probablement mieux ne pas essayer pour un premier_ _baiser_ _," lui dit James._

 _"Alors jusqu'où on peut aller et quand ?" demanda Peter, en nettoyant les miettes tombées sur sa robe._

 _James lui sourit. "Bonne question, Pete ! J'ai demandé la même chose à mon père."_

 _"Et la réponse ?" lui demanda Remus, sa plume prête à écrire._

 _"Mon père a dit que vous devriez en parler après quelques rendez-vous, une fois que vous aurez décidé que vous êtes un couple." Les joues de James rougirent. "Il a dit qu'il valait mieux prendre son temps avant de...euh, vous savez ;_ le _faire, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'on pouvait faire avant."_

 _"En parler semble logique," admit Remus._

 _"Mais_ _tu ne veux pas_ _planifier ça comme une session d'étude, cependant !" protesta Sirius. "Où est la spontanéité ? La joie ? L'instant présent ?"_

 _"Papa a dit qu'il fallait se_ _mettre d'accord_ _sur des règles," leur dit James. "Alors avant de, euh, s'embrasser, vous vous mettez d'accord pour mettre vos mains sur ses..." Il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse et Harry devina qu'il voulait dire seins, "et si vous pouvez la toucher au-dessus ou en-dessous de ses vêtements."_

Le visage de Harry était rouge vif. Il était sûr que celui de Neville aussi. C'était une très mauvaise idée de visionner ce souvenir, se dit Harry. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser au fait que son père et sa mère avait probablement eu cette conversation à un moment ou un autre de leur relation.

 _"Oh, ben,_ _ce n'est pas_ _bête," admit Sirius. "Kathy Pickleton m'a_ _mis_ _une gifle lorsque j'ai accidentellement touché ses seins."_

 _Ils regardèrent tous Sirius avant que James ne s'_ _éclaircisse_ _la gorge, pour attirer leur attention._

 _"Il y a des règles," leur_ _dit_ _James," que papa a appelé sacrosaintes quoi qu'il arrive." Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. "Voyons voir : tout le monde devrait passer un bon moment..."_

 _"Une excellente règle !" approuva Sirius avec ferveur._

 _"Mais personne ne devrait se sentir humilié, mal à l'aise, utilisé ou abusé. Non c'est non et il faut toujours s'arrêter lorsque quelqu'un le demande. Vous ne devriez pas mettre la pression à quelqu'un pour faire quelque chose et ils ne devraient pas vous mettre la pression non plus," poursuivit James._

 _L'humeur devint un peu plus sombre alors que les garons assimilaient ces règles._

 _"Autre chose ?"_ _demanda_ _ensuite Remus._

 _"En, euh, ensuite on a eu une conversation très embarrassante sur, euh, les caresses," admit James._

 _"Les caresses ?" lui demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils._

 _"Se caresser et euh, caresser quelqu'un d'autre. Vous savez," James haussa les_ _épaules_ _et refusa de croiser le regard de ses amis. "Comment caresser certains endroits_ _peut_ _mener à, euh, des orgasmes."_

 _"Ah," grimaça Sirius._

 _"La_ _masturbation_ _est une activité_ _tout à fait_ _normale pour les garçons et les filles," leur dit Remus._

 _"Est-ce que tu voudrais parler de branlette avec ton père ?" lui demanda James._

 _Remus grimaça. "Non, pas vraiment."_

 _"Ben voilà," lui dit James, satisfait de s'être fait comprendre. "Ensuite il a dit que, après être sorti avec quelqu'un pendant un long moment, on pourrait finir par, euh, avoir une relation sexuelle."_

 _Il resta ensuite silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour que les autres échangent un long regard qui se solda par Remus étant silencieusement nommé porte-parole._

 _"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur les relations sexuelles, James ?" lui demanda Remus._

 _James soupira et lissa sa robe. "Ben, au début, c'était des conseils comme attendre d'être prêt, ne pas vouloir aller trop vite, ce genre de truc. Et ensuite," ses lèvres se pincèrent, "c'était surtout vérifier si je savais bien où tout devait aller..."_

 _"Ce que nous pouvons passer," confirma rapidement Sirius._

 _"Il m'a aussi appris le sort de contraception." le visage de James était complètement rouge, "et il m'a dit que je devrais toujours prendre mes précautions."_

 _"Pour ne pas mettre une fille enceinte ou attraper une maladie sexuellement transmissible," résuma Remus, d'une_ _voix_ _ferme. "Ce n'est pas étonnant que ton père t'ait dit ça."_

 _"Il m'a donné d'autres conseils, aussi_ _," dit James. "Il a dit qu'il fallait s'assurer d'être dans un endroit confortable et sûr ; rendre le moment spécial avec des bougies et peut-être de la musique." Il se redressa et changea de position. "Il a mentionné qu'il y a une grande pression sur les deux personnes la première fois et qu'il faut parler de ses attentes et tout. Il m'a dit que le jour où j'envisagerais de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, il me donnerait des livres à lire sur les meilleures techniques pour..." il fit un petit geste de la main, "m'assurer que ma partenaire et moi passions un bon moment."_

 _"Histoire de s'amuser, hein ?" demanda Sirius._

 _"Il a dit que c'était mieux si on avait confiance en son partenaire et qu'on pouvait donc rire si quelque chose d'imprévu se passait. Ensuite il m'a raconté cette anecdote sur sa propre première fois," ajouta James alors que les autres grimaçaient avec empathie, "et très franchement c'était bien plus que je n'aurais jamais eu besoin de savoir sur la vie sexuelle de mon père."_

* * *

Harry fut soulagé lorsque le souvenir toucha à sa fin et qu'ils sortirent du souvenir. Neville et lui se rassirent sur le canapé.

Sirius enleva la pensine et leur tendit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre chacun. "Alors maintenant il faut qu'on vérifie que, ben, comme James l'a dit, il faut qu'on vérifie que vous sachiez bien où tout doit aller. Alors je veux que vous m'écriviez tout ce que vous savez sur le sexe."

« Tu ne peux pas tout simplement nous croire sur parole ?" lui demanda Harry, avec désespoir.

"En tant que parent, bien sûr que je te crois sur parole," lui dit Sirius, "mais en tant que professeur d'éducation sexuelle, non ; il m'en faut la preuve. On peut le faire soit à l'oral soit à l'écrit alors..."

"À l'écrit, ça ira très bien," s'empressa de lui dire Harry.

Neville hocha la tête à côté de lui.

Les quelques minutes suivantes, Harry se concentra pour écrire tout ce qu'il savait sur la procréation humaine en aussi peu de phrases que possible. Il posa ensuite sa plume et tendit le parchemin à Sirius ; rapidement imité par Neville.

Sirius lut rapidement leurs notes alors que tous les autres gigotaient nerveusement. "Vous avez tous les deux validé la partie questionnaire de la conversation."

"Merci Merlin !" s'exclama Neville en se renfonçant sur son siège.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "En résumé ; vous avez le droit d'aimer les filles ou les garçons ou les deux. Vous finirez par remarquer quelqu'un en particulier, ce qui est tout à fait normal mais essayez de ne pas devenir obsédé par cette personne. Si vous tombez amoureux, essayez d'apprendre à mieux connaître cette personne et ne lancez pas de mauvais sorts à leurs amis." Il releva la tête. "Est-ce que vous avez des questions pour le moment ?"

Harry échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec Neville avant qu'ils ne secouent tous les deux la tête.

"Si quelqu'un vous plaît, demandez-leur un rendez-vous. Soyez respectueux et essayez de les inviter en privé. S'ils disent non, passez à quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a plein de poissons dans l'océan," poursuivit Sirius. "S'ils acceptent, pas besoin de trop sortir le grand jeu - je vous recommande hautement un pic-nic sur les rives du Lac Noir quand il fait beau..."

"Ou une soirée sous les étoiles au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie," intervint Remus.

"Si le rendez-vous s'est bien passé, alors un baiser est approprié pour leur dire au revoir, mais demandez avant de le faire. Un simple 'puis-je t'embrasser' fera des merveilles," les informa Sirius. "De même, si les choses deviennent un peu plus sérieuses, demandez-toujours ce que vous pouvez toucher ou non, sinon vous courrez le risque de vous faire gifler."

C'était de bons conseils, se dit distraitement Harry. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de se faire gifler.

"Plus vous touchez quelqu'un, plus vous deviendrez, euh, intime. Si vous pensez être prêt à faire l'amour," Sirius hésita un peu à prononcer ces mots, et ses joues étaient devenues rouges, "ben, très franchement, j'espère que ça ne sera pas avant très...très...longtemps..."

Remus toussa.

"Mais si ça arrive," se reprit Sirius, retournant à la conversation initiale, "sachez que Remus et moi sommes plus que prêts à en discuter avec vous et vous fournir les livres que James a mentionné à la fin du souvenir. Et bien sûr, nous sommes prêts à répondre à toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir."

"Est-ce que vous connaissez le sort de contraception ?" leur demanda soudainement Remus.

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Arthur l'a montré à Ron l'été avant notre troisième année et ben, quand il nous l'a dit, Seamus a dit qu'il le connaissait aussi et ils nous l'ont appris."

"L'incantation ?" vérifia Remus.

"Duosterillus," lui répondirent Harry et Neville en chœur.

Remus hocha la tête, satisfait. "Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?"

"Non," lui répondit Harry. Il espérait vraiment que cette conversation était terminée.

"Non," répéta Neville d'une voix faible.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Bien, je veux juste vous répéter une dernière fois qu'il vaut mieux attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêts ; ne laissez personne vous convaincre de faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire. Je, euh, n'ai pas attendu et je l'ai toujours regretté."

Ce regret était bien visible sur son visage.

"Quand avez-vous..." Neville s'interrompit soudainement et lorsque Harry se tourna pour le regarder, il nota que son ami était mortifié d'avoir commencé à poser une question aussi personnelle.

"J'avais quatorze ans," lui répondit calmement Sirius.

"Et moi seize," ajouta Remus. "Mais contrairement à Sirius, mon expérience a été positive. C'était avec une fille que je fréquentais depuis plusieurs mois."

Harry se demanda...

"Ton père avait dix-sept ans, Harry," l'informa Sirius avant même qu'il ne puisse finir cette pensée. "Je ne sais pas pour ta mère ; les filles n'ont pas tendances à raconter ce genre de trucs aux garçons."

"Mon père et ma mère n'ont pas..." Harry s'interrompit brusquement, pas sûr de vouloir la réponse à cette question.

"Ta mère n'était pas la première partenaire de ton père," lui répondit doucement Sirius. "Ton père a pris les conseils de ton grand-père à cœur en cinquième année. Il a invité ta mère en privé lorsque le premier weekend à Préaulard a été annoncé et lorsqu'elle a refusé, il a décidé de passer à autre chose. Il est sorti avec d'autres filles jusqu'à ce que ta mère accepte enfin de sortir avec lui à la fin de notre sixième année. Et une fois de plus, je ne sais pas pour ta mère ; ton père et moi n'en avons jamais parlé."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos de Sirius.

"Gardez bien en tête que la plupart des filles n'apprécieront pas que leur vie sexuelle soit discutée dans les vestiaires ou les dortoirs des garçons. Si vous sortez avec une fille, ce que vous faîtes avec elle devrait rester entre elle et vous à moins que vous ne demandiez des conseils," leur dit Remus. "James n'a jamais parlé de Lily, et c'est pour ça que nous ne savons pas."

"C'est une question de respect envers votre partenaire," leur dit Sirius. "Se confier à de bons amis est acceptable si vous avez besoin de conseil mais seulement si vous êtes sûr qu'ils garderont le secret."

"D'autres questions ?" demanda Remus, alors que Harry et Neville restaient silencieux.

Ils secouèrent la tête.

"Bon, si vous avez des questions, Remus et moi serons ravis d'y répondre," dit Sirius. Il agita ensuite la main. "Harry, peut-être que tu pourrais raccompagner Neville jusqu'à la cheminée ?"

Harry hocha rapidement la tête. Neville et lui quittèrent le bureau en courant presque, et ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma sur eux. Ils se rendirent à la cheminée en silence et Neville attrapa une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec hésitation.

"Ben, c'était..." commença-t-il d'une voix gênée.

"Oui." Harry hocha la tête. "Et si..."

"On en parlait plus jamais ?" suggéra Neville avec un sourire.

Harry répondit à son sourire.

Neville hocha la tête, jeta la poudre dans la cheminée et donna son adresse avant d'entrer dans les flammes.

Harry se massa le front. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se lancer un sort d'Oubliette...à lui-même ? D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'à part le sujet incroyablement embarrassant, ça avait été agréable de voir un souvenir de son père, _et_ qu'il y avait même eu des informations utiles s'il décidait de sortir avec quelqu'un l'année prochaine.

Si.

* * *

Le froid de la cave picota sa peau mais Barty l'ignora malgré le fait qu'il était à moitié nu, torse nu, après avoir passé la journée à bronzer dans le jardin sous un charme de désillusion. Ça avait été si bon de prendre tout simplement le soleil et de respirer de l'air frais. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis douze ans. Mais la vie de Barty avait certainement changé au cours des dernières semaines ; depuis que Peter Pettigrew et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avaient sauvé.

C'était une histoire étrange, vraiment ; une histoire que Pettigrew avait raconté dans le salon des Crouch, bégayant et cherchant ses mots alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les observait à travers les yeux de l'enfant de deux ans qu'il possédait. En résumé, Pettigrew avait vécu caché jusqu'à être découvert par Sirius Black et Harry Potter ; il s'était enfui et rendu en Albanie où il savait que la dernière personne à avoir trouvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres était allé et il avait réussi à le retrouver (grâce à de la chance, pensait Barty, plutôt qu'un quelconque talent).

Heureusement pour Barty, Pettigrew était aussi tombé sur Bertha Jorkins et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réalisé quelle source d'information était cette femme puisqu'elle travaillait au Ministère. L'esprit de Jorkins s'était fissuré comme un miroir alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le violait pour observer chacun de ses souvenirs, y compris sa visite chez les Crouch, pour déposer un dossier au père de Barty, et où elle avait vu Barty, qui était censé être mort, en pleine tentative d'évasion. Son père lui avait effacé la mémoire mais même sa magie puissante n'avait pas fait le poids face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait découvert ce souvenir et l'avait trouvé fascinant.

À leur retour en Angleterre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à Pettigrew de l'emmener chez les Crouch. Ils avaient rapidement maîtrisé son père et Winky et libéré Barty de la cave où il avait été emprisonné. Winky s'était calmée une fois que Barty lui avait ordonné d'obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ne dire à personne que son père était désormais prisonnier. Il détestait cette elfe de maison qui avait été son geôlier autant que son père l'avait été mais elle était utile. Personne ne considérait les elfes de maison comme utiles et ils étaient toujours ignorés. Elle était aussi loyale et terrifiée à l'idée de recevoir des vêtements. Son père, d'un autre côté...

Il descendit les marches en bois en tenant sa baguette devant lui comme une épée. Il y avait juste assez de place dans la cave pour un lit simple, une petite table bancale et une vieille chaise en fornica qui aurait dû rester dans les années soixante-dix. Une seule lueur éclairait l'endroit sombre ; une bougie posée sur la petite table de chevet à côté du lit.

Barty sourit largement en voyant son cher vieux père complètement raide sur le lit. Le philtre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait boire à Barty Crouch Senior garderait l'homme dans le coma mais en vie. Barty aurait voulu le tuer mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dit non ; son père était beaucoup plus utile vivant que mort, surtout avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'ils avaient découvert dans l'esprit de Jorkins. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu que son père continue à aller au Ministère sous Imperius mais Barty lui avait dit qu'ils courraient le risque que son père se débarrasse du sort - ne l'avait-il pas lui-même parfois fait ? Alors une potion avait été utilisée à la place et son père dormirait...en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un au cœur pur l'embrasse.

Barty gloussa à cette pensée. Personne ne savait que son père avait disparu ; personne ne se lancerait à sa recherche ; et certainement pas quelqu'un au cœur pur. Ils avaient envoyé un hibou au Ministère pour leur dire que Barty avait la grippe Sorcière et qu'il était donc confiné chez lui. Le nouvel assistant de son père, Percy Weasley, avait proposé, par retour de hibou, de s'assurer que tout ce qui était à faire serait fait, mais aussi d'envoyer des rapports réguliers. Ils devaient supporter la lèche de Weasley à chaque lettre (qui donnait la nausée à Barty en voyant la flatterie adressée à son père) mais ça en valait la peine. La ruse fonctionnait parfaitement. Ils avaient toutes les informations nécessaires sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, toutes les informations nécessaires sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait et élaborait plan sur plan sur plan...

Barty sourit à nouveau.

Barty aurait un rôle à jouer, un rôle important. Quelqu'un devrait finir par prendre la place de son père et qui de mieux pour cette tâche que lui-même, le fils de son père ? Le Polynectar serait bientôt prêt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la recette d'un Polynectar qui était créé plus rapidement, qui durait plus longtemps et qui imitait aussi les voix et non pas seulement les apparences.

"Ah, Père," s'exclama Barty en traînant la chaise près du lit pour s'asseoir. "Ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas bavardé ensemble."

Son père l'avait ignoré la plupart du temps, sauf le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mère et pour Noël. Il passait le premier à lui dire à quel point Barty avait déçu sa mère (ce qui était faux - sa mère était morte à Azkaban parce qu'elle avait cru en lui), et le second à lui dire à quel point il avait mal agi, mais il recevait quand même comme cadeau le droit de passer la journée dans la maison, enchaîné à Winky comme s'il était un enfant de trois ans.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti avec Pettigrew faire quelque chose d'important pour son plan, pour se venger de son père," murmura Barty. "Et puisque nous sommes seuls en tête à tête pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait parler un peu. Enfin, je vais parler et tu vas m'écouter."

Son esprit était enfin entièrement libéré du brouillard que les Imperius de son père y avait laissé. Il avait dévoré tous les journaux qui lui étaient tombés sous la main ; les vieux que Winky avait empilé pour les recycler, et les nouveaux qui étaient livrés chaque jour.

Il avait découvert l'innocence de Black et le fait qu'il avait obtenu la garde de Potter. Il avait lu la première session du Magenmagot de Black et la mort des Lestranges...

Rabastan.

Barty sentit sa douleur s'éveiller à nouveau. Il avait été si amoureux de Rabastan, l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait aimé et chéri. La demeure des Lestrange avait été un havre de paix pour lui ; un sanctuaire d'acceptation loin des standards sévères et inaccessibles de son père. Bella l'avait materné et Rodolphus l'avait considéré comme un petit frère. Et Rabastan...

"Je l'aimais comme un fou," dit Barty. "Je l'aimais plus que tout, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, y compris m'incliner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et prendre sa marque, et je l'ai fait." Il rigola sans humour. "Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, tu sais. Je veux dire, je ne croyais pas à ce qu'il disait, je m'en moquais en fait parce que qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille tuer tous les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus ? Qui ça intéresse vraiment ? Pas toi. Tu voulais juste du pouvoir et du contrôle. Comme tu contrôlais maman. Comme tu as essayé de me contrôler moi."

Son père avait fait un enfer de la vie de sa mère. Sa mère avait été une femme douce et gentille. Son père lui avait dicté chaque aspect de sa vie, de ses habits à ses manières, de ses amis à où elle allait et pour combien de temps. Tout devait toujours être à sa place, comme ce bon vieux papa le voulait, ou elle aurait droit à des mots cruels qui ruineraient son estime personnelle, la réduisant aux larmes alors que son mari l'ignorait.

En grandissant, Barty avait haït son père pour la façon dont il traitait sa mère.

Et pourtant, tout comme sa mère, une part de Barty avait désespérément souhaité l'approbation de son père. Il avait travaillé si dur à Poudlard pour être répartit dans la bonne maison, pour être le meilleur de sa classe, pour exceller dans tout ce qui touchait à la magie pour que son père n'ait rien à dire - et pourtant, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune approbation ni récompense. À la place, son père lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas obtenu un Optimal en Soins aux Créatures Magique, ou pourquoi il n'était pas l'Attrapeur de son équipe au lieu de Poursuiveur, bien qu'il excellât à ce poste, ou pourquoi n'était-il pas Préfet en Chef et n'était qu'un simple préfet. Rien n'avait jamais été assez bien.

"Je me demande ce qui était le pire pour toi, mon cher Père," se demanda Barty, "était-ce de découvrir que j'étais un Mangemort ou que Rabastan et moi étions amants ? Je pense que c'est la deuxième suggestion."

Il savait que son père n'aurait jamais approuvé. En cinquième année, il avait embrassé Regulus Black pour gagner un pari et ils étaient brièvement sorti secrètement ensemble, terrifiés et enchantés à la fois. C'était Regulus qui l'avait présenté à Rabastan.

Et Rabastan l'avait aimé plus que tout, tout comme il avait aimé Rabastan. Ils avaient prévu de s'unir dans une cérémonie, et Bella leur avait même offert de porter un enfant qui deviendrait l'Héritier des Lestrange pour eux puisque Rodolphus était infertile à cause d'un sort de magie noire. Ils avaient eu tellement de projets et tout s'était effondré en une nuit.

"Bella et Rodolphus étaient si dévastés à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit Barty à son père, qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre, "ils voulaient désespérément découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il était mort, vois-tu. Bref, les Potter étaient morts mais je savais que Lily et Alice avaient toujours été proches. Nous voulions juste découvrir ce qui s'était passé ; où se trouvait le fils Potter."

Sauf que les Longbottom n'avaient rien su et que Bella et Rodolphus avaient passé leur colère et leur frustration sur eux alors que Rab avait rejoint Barty qui jouait avec le bébé. Ils avaient plaisanté que c'était un entraînement pour lorsqu'ils auraient leur propre bébé mais ensuite...

Les Aurors étaient arrivés et il y avait eu une bataille, mais au final, Barty s'était retrouvé dans une cellule du Ministère, dans l'attente de son procès.

"Je ne les ai pas torturés. Tu ne m'as jamais cru, Père, mais je ne leur ai rien fait. J'ai protégé l'enfant mais est-ce qu'on m'a remercié ou récompensé pour ça ? Non." Barty soupira. "Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est les guider jusque-là et les aider à passer les protections."

Frank ne l'avait pas soupçonné ; pas lui, pas le fils de son patron.

"Pour ça, tu m'as condamné à finir ma vie à Azkaban." Barty se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. "Je ne sais toujours pas comment maman a réussi à te convaincre de la laisser prendre ma place. Je pense qu'elle a utilisé une potion ; elle avait toujours été très bonne en potions. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être autre chose que parfaite. Mais bien joué maman !"

Sa mère aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, Barty le savait. Elle l'avait aimé pour deux. C'était elle qui lui avait acheté son premier balai et qui lui avait appris à voler ; c'était elle qui lui achetait des cadeaux lorsqu'il avait des bonnes notes ou qu'il avait été nommé préfet. Elle avait été une femme formidable ; bien trop bien pour son père.

"Je n'oublierai jamais qu'elle a sacrifié ses derniers jours de liberté pour moi," dit fermement Barty, avant de faire volte-face et pointer son père comateux du doigt, "mais tu les as gâchés ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais voulu que j'échange une prison pour une autre ! Elle n'a jamais voulu que je me retrouve prisonnier de ton contrôle, interdit de quitter la maison, privé de sentir le soleil ou la caresse d'un amant sur ma peau ! Tu m'as gavé de potions pour affaiblir mon esprit et contourner l'Occlumancie que Bella m'a apprise ! Tu as utilisé l'Imperius pour me garder obéissant. Plus jamais !"

Sa voix tremblait de rage.

"Mon Lord m'a libéré ! Ce sera lui mon père maintenant !" Barty se rassit soudainement. "Oui, tu m'as bien entendu ! Il m'a parlé de son père - un homme pitoyable, incapable de reconnaitre la grandeur de son fils - tout comme toi ! Il m'aime ! Il va revenir plus fort que jamais et je prendrais ma place à ses côtés, je serais son Héritier. Oui, je serais l'Héritier de Serpentard, Père, n'est-ce pas excellent ?!"

Il s'interrompit et se frotta la bouche pour essuyer les postillons qui y restaient après sa tirade passionnée.

"Nous nous vengerons de ceux qui nous ont fait du tort," promit Barty, les yeux brillants. "Tu finiras par mourir de ma main - le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a promit - tout comme son père est mort de la sienne !"

Il se remit debout et recommença à faire les cent pas. Il s'étira. Winky l'avait gardé en bonne santé malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas rationné sa nourriture, s'était assuré qu'il prenne des potions pour compenser ses déficiences en nutriments causées par son incarcération dans la cave, et elle l'avait aidé à faire des exercices chaque jour.

Encore une semaine environ et il serait complètement rétabli, capable de prendre la place de son père - non, pas son _père_ , il n'appellerait plus jamais cet homme comme ça ; il ne méritait pas d'être appelé comme ça. Non, il prendrait la place de son géniteur au Ministère et ensuite il commencerait vraiment à s'amuser.

Barty rigola.

Ces Mangemorts ayant renié son Maître regretterait le jour où ils avaient perdu foi en lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà planifié son retour. Le rituel était long et compliqué et prendrait pratiquement un an mais il retournerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son ancienne gloire. Et Barty serait responsable de la partie la plus importante du rituel ; livrer Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry Potter.

Barty avait lu les journaux et vu des photos du Survivant. Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon ; rien de bien spécial. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait déjà dit que c'était sa mère - Lily - qui avait lancé un vieux sort Wiccan pour protéger son fils et priver le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son corps. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Potter pour sa résurrection ; il avait besoin de son sang et donc Barty lui livrerait Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuerait ensuite Potter.

Et ainsi, Barty priverait Sirius Black de quelqu'un qu'il aime tout comme Black avait privé Barty de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sa colère submergea Barty, brûlante et féroce, et il lança un sort de découpe au corps immobile sur le lit.

Il détruirait Black pour avoir tué Rabastan, songea furieusement Barty. Il réduirait Black à rien. Il prendrait tout ce que Black aimait et les réduirait en charpie. Il livrerait le précieux enfant de Black au Seigneur des Ténèbres et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait fini avec lui, Barty ramènerait la tête de Potter à Black en personne.

Il lança un autre mauvais sort à l'homme qui était autrefois son père.

Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres mettrait du temps avant de se réaliser - le rituel qu'il voulait utiliser était très puissant et demanderait des mois de préparation. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison que Barty ne puisse pas commencer sa tâche plus tôt que prévu ou ruiner tout ce que Black aimait d'autre. Il avait déjà commencé en envoyant un message d'anniversaire à Potter puisque Weasley s'était vanté auprès de son patron que le Survivant passerait la journée au Terrier. Mais il y avait d'autres choses qu'il était possible de faire et il les ferait.

Il sourit à nouveau.

La Coupe du Monde serait une bonne opportunité. Ils avaient été informés, grâce à Weasley encore une fois, que la sécurité du site était renforcée parce que le Ministère avait été prévenu qu'une attaque quelconque aurait lieu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ri et supposé que ses anciens partisans voulaient désespérément cultiver ses faveurs à nouveau parce qu'ils savaient qu'il était de retour et qu'il retrouvait ses forces parce que leurs Marques s'assombrissaient. Il avait autorisé Barty à leur montrer comment il fallait vraiment faire.

Il s'en prendrait à Potter, bien sûr. S'il pouvait le kidnapper avant son retour à Poudlard, ce serait encore mieux. Le garçon pourrait affronter les tourments et tests que le rituel exigeait, enchaîné à un mur aux côtés du géniteur de Barty.

Mais il fallait un grand geste et autre chose...

Barty rigola. Weasley. Ne méritait-il pas quelque chose pour être un tel lèche-botte ? Peut-être que la perte de _son_ père suffirait et c'était un bon choix ; le Patriarche Weasley venait d'être nominé au Magenmagot et il dirigeait un comité Moldu ou quelque chose qui avait enragé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oui.

Oui.

Ce serait parfait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres - son nouveau père - serait content.

"La prochaine fois où je te verrais, vieil homme, ce sera pour te tuer," lui promit joyeusement Barty. Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et retourna dans la cuisine. "Winky !"

Winky apparut devant lui en tremblant.

"Va _le_ soigner," lui ordonna Barty. "Et apporte-moi les lettres de Weasley. J'ai des plans à faire."

Les oreilles de Winky tombèrent tristement, ses grands yeux globuleux se remplir de larmes, mais elle hocha la tête et disparut.

Barty attrapa une pomme, mordit dedans avec enthousiasme et retourna dehors pour profiter du soleil.

* * *

Un autre Conseil de Guerre de fin de semaine. Un qui allait être long au vu de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la semaine.

Sirius s'étira et fit craquer sa nuque alors qu'il attendait que les autres arrivent. Remus avait accepté d'y assister bien qu'il était actuellement en train de faire une sieste dans un des fauteuils. La pleine lune et sa lycanthropie lui avaient volé toute son énergie comme d'habitude. Bill était aussi présent à la demande de Bertie ; il était assis sur un autre fauteuil en train de lire un vieux livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Le contraste entre sa tenue rebelle de Moldu et son sérieux amusa Sirius. Il se demanda s'il avait aussi ressemblé à ça à une autre époque.

Sa connexion avec les protections de la maison l'informa que les autres étaient arrivés. Il réveilla Remus et Bill posa son livre avec un soupir indiquant qu'il était irrité de devoir interrompre sa lecture. Les lèvres de Sirius tressaillirent et il dit au jeune briseur-de-sort qu'il pouvait le prendre chez lui.

En quelques minutes, le bureau fut rempli des membres les plus importants du gouvernement Magiques Britannique, et une fois que tout le monde fut installé et que des rafraîchissements furent servis, Sirius nota qu'Amelia semblait très silencieuse.

Sirius s'éclaircit la forge. "Nous devrions commencer." Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Cornelius mais Amelia leva la main avant que Cornelius ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Je crois que je devrais commencer : notre surveillance à Little Hangleton a été activée hier soir sur les coups de vingt-et-une heure trente."

Tout le monde se redressa soudainement.

"Pourquoi n'en n'avons-nous pas été immédiatement informés ?" demanda Cornelius - et Sirius ne pouvait être que d'accord avec lui - ils auraient dû être prévenus.

Amelia soupira. "Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Dès que la surveillance s'est activée, Wood et Cambridge sont partis enquêter et nous ont rapporté que Pettigrew, un serpent et ce qui ressemblait à un enfant - un bambin - étaient entrés dans le Manoir. J'étais sur le point de vous contacter lorsqu'ils nous ont informé que Pettigrew était partit quelque part à pieds, donc j'ai attendu parce que je pensais tout vous rapporter d'un coup. C'était sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. Il s'est rendu au cimetière de Little Hangleton et d'après Wood a récupéré des os dans la tombe de Tom Riddle Senior."

Bertie et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard significatif à cette information et la mâchoire de Sirius se serra.

"Pettigrew est retourné au Manoir vers minuit et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont tourné au vinaigre," leur dit Amelia. "Cambridge a vu l'homme à tout faire moldu, Frank Bryce, se faire tuer par l'enfant en présence du serpent."

"Ce n'est pas un enfant, alors," dit Dumbledore, d'une voix grave, "mais un homoncule contenant ce qui reste de l'âme de Voldemort."

"D'après le souvenir que j'ai vu, je pense qu'il a pris possession d'un innocent enfant magique," leur dit Amelia, "malheureusement, le meurtre de Bryce s'est passé trop vite pour que Cambridge puisse intervenir, et il a instinctivement reculé sous l'effet de l'horreur qu'il ressentait. Se faisant, il a trébuché sur quelque chose, ce qui a indiqué au serpent que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était présent. Il a rapidement fait apparaître une souris pour justifier le bruit avant d'activer son portauloin pour disparaître avant d'être repéré." Elle s'interrompit et but une gorgée de sa boisson. "Wood est resté sur place puisqu'il était dissimulé ailleurs et il a vu Pettigrew transplaner avec l'enfant et le serpent. Il n'a pas réussi à placer un charme traqueur sur eux et il a préféré ne pas suivre leurs traces d'apparition au cas où ça aurait été un piège."

"Bordel," dit Sirius. Ils les avaient presque eus.

"Wood a anonymement prévenu les autorités Moldues avant de retourner à la base." Amelia soupira. "Au vu des résultats, je me suis dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de vous réveiller en pleine nuit vu que nous nous rencontrions aujourd'hui."

Sirius soupira lourdement. Il pouvait comprendre sa décision et il pouvait voir à quel point elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle percevait être un échec de l'Escouade du Rat. "Les missions et les plans peuvent mal se finir, Amelia. Je le sais mieux que quiconque."

Elle hocha la tête. "Et les plans survivent rarement à la rencontre avec l'ennemi." Elle fit un sourire triste à Sirius. "J'ai reçu le même entraînement, Sirius. C'est juste...décevant. S'ils étaient restés au Manoir, nous aurions pu garder un œil sur eux jusqu'à ce que la Chasse au Trésor soit finie."

"Bon, malgré tout, nous avons appris de nombreuses choses de cette rencontre," intervint Bertie. "Notamment que nos informations sont correctes ; Pettigrew essaye de ramener Voldemort et que Voldemort et lui sont de retour dans le pays."

"Nous avons aussi confirmé qu'il a changé de familier comme nous l'avons appris au cottage des Gaunt," dit Bill. "Il voyage avec un serpent."

"Il a récupéré un corps - que ce soit celui d'un enfant ou un homoncule qui héberge ce qui reste de son âme," ajouta Dumbledore. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il a l'intention de garder ce corps vu qu'il a volé les os de son père."

"Oui," intervint Sirius, "j'ai remarqué que Bertie et vous sembliez excité par cette nouvelle."

Bertie hocha la tête. "Il y a deux rituels qui peuvent être utilisé par Riddle pour récupérer son corps au vu de la forme de magie qu'il a utilisé pour devenir immortel. L'un d'entre eux demande l'utilisation des os du père, de la chair d'un serviteur, volontairement donnée, et, si je me souviens bien, du sang d'un ennemi, pris par la force."

Sirius était si enragé qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

"Et aucun de vous n'a pensé à nous en informer pour que nous puissions, je sais pas, remplacer les os de Riddle par ceux de quelqu'un d'autre afin de ruiner le rituel ?" leur demanda Remus lorsqu'il nota que Sirius restait silencieux.

Bertie et Dumbledore semblèrent tous les deux honteux.

"Je m'excuse," leur dit Bertie, d'une voix formelle, "vous avez raison ; j'aurais dû en informer le Conseil. Je n'y ai tout simplement pas pensé."

"J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir que vous présenter des excuses moi aussi," leur dit rapidement Dumbledore. "Mon seul intérêt dans ce rituel était basé sur la théorie que ça ancrerait Harry à la vie plutôt que le fait que..." Il fit tourner ses doigts pour leur dire 'ça ramènerait Voldemort à la vie."

"C'est vrai," s'exclama Bertie avec excitation en pointant Dumbledore du doigt, "et ça nous donnerait une connexion à Voldemort bien que je ne sois pas sûr de la façon dont elle se manifesterait, sans mentionner que..."

"Ça n'arrivera JAMAIS si j'ai mon mot à dire !" grogna Sirius avec colère.

"Et moi !" cracha Remus, en tremblant de furie.

"Moi aussi !" ajouta Bill d'une voix glaciale.

"Mais quelle potion vous avez bu, vous deux ?" leur demanda sèchement Amelia en se tournant vers Bertie et Dumbledore. "Vous parlez d'un rituel de magie noire durant lequel Riddle devra prendre le sang de Harry par la force ! Je suppose que vous réalisez que dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que Harry courre un grave danger voir même qu'il est en danger de mort ! Vous en parlez comme si ça n'a pas d'importance ! Sortez de vos tours d'ivoire pour une fois et RÉFLÉCHISSEZ !"

Bertie et Dumbledore prirent tous les deux une expression honteuse.

Sirius faillit éclater de rire en entendant ces deux grands érudits se répandre en excuses.

"Bon," dit Amelia, "apparemment nous savons désormais quel rituel il a l'intention d'utiliser." Ses yeux plissés se posèrent sur les deux vieux sorciers piteux qui regardaient leurs chaussures. "Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre à savoir au sujet de ce rituel, quelque chose qui, par exemple, pourrait nous donner un avantage _tactique_ ?"

"Le solstice d'été," s'exclama Bertie sous son regard dur, "ce rituel doit être réalisé le soir du solstice d'été pour être le plus efficace."

"Renouvellement, renaissance," dit Bill. "C'est logique."

"Voilà une coïncidence alarmante," dit Dumbledore, son pétillement habituel définitivement absent de ses yeux.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius, avec impatience.

Dumbledore regarda le groupe réuni. "La dernière tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu le soir du solstice d'été."

Un silence tendu s'abattit sur le groupe alors que chacun absorbait cette information.

"Qui a décidé des dates du tournoi?" demanda Remus, d'une voix brusque.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Je ne m'en souviens plus, pour être honnête. Nous avons parlementé pendant deux ans avant de décider de réinstaurer le Tournoi. Je vais étudier mes souvenirs pour voir si j'arrive à retrouver qui a choisi les dates."

"C'est une longue attente pour Vous-Savez-Qui," commenta Cornelius, en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps. "Et pourquoi récupérer les, euh, les os s'il ne va pas tout de suite les utiliser ?"

"Les préparations pour le rituel prennent neuf mois," lui répondit Bertie.

Neuf mois, se dit Sirius ; neuf mois, ce qui est aussi la période de gestation d'un bébé.

"Les os du père devront être sanctifiés, puis préparé en trempant dans du liquide amniotique pendant neuf mois. Puis une grande partie des os deviendra la base de la potion nécessaire," continua Bertie, d'une voix grave, "et le serviteur qui sacrifie sa chair doit passer les neuf mois précédent le rituel à vraiment _servir_ son Maître. Si Voldemort est vraiment l'enfant ou l'homoncule alors Pettigrew devra assurer sa sécurité et satisfaire ses besoins physiques et nutritionnels."

"Et l'ennemi ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix tendue.

"Devra être testé et défié pendant les neufs mois, vivant ainsi dans la peur," répondit Dumbledore d'une voix sombre.

"Le tournoi," commenta Remus, tirant les conclusions qui s'imposaient, "si Harry participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ça répondrait aux conditions du rituel."

"Harry ne participera PAS au tournoi." Sirius pouvait sentir sa poitrine se serrer, pouvait sentir sa panique enfler.

"Il y a des mesures de sécurité, Sirius," lui assura Dumbledore. "Les participants doivent être majeurs. Nous assurerons la sécurité de la coupe, je te le promets."

"Je pense qu'il faudrait tripler cette sécurité, quelle qu'elle soit," dit Amelia, d'une voix brusque. "Si _j'étais_ Riddle, je ferais tout mon possible pour entrer Harry dans le tournoi."

"Je vais revoir les mesures de sécurité avec Alastor, Ludo et Barty," promit Dumbledore.

Cornelius haussa les sourcils. "Je pensais qu'il était malade ? Barty, je veux dire."

"Il l'est mais il finira par revenir et Percy Weasley fait bien la liaison," dit Dumbledore. "Je suis sûr qu'il transmettra le message et nous fournira la réponse de Barty sur le sujet."

Sirius le fusilla du regard. "Albus, si Harry est forcé de participer à cette farce et que Poudlard n'arrive pas à le protéger, je le retirerai de l'école."

"Bien que je comprenne cette position, Sirius, nous allons plus vite que la musique," lui fit remarquer Amelia, "si nous supposons que Riddle prépare ce rituel alors tout d'abord, nous devrions commencer par faire de notre mieux pour que le nom de Harry ne soit pas entré dans ce tournoi."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

"Ensuite, j'aimerais un rapport pour les équipes," dit Amelia. "D'après ce qui s'est dit ici, Riddle va devoir tuer une femme enceinte pour lui prendre son liquide amniotique. Nous pouvons donner l'alerte - prétendre qu'un serial killer moldu choisit ce genre de victimes - et s'il y a un meurtre, ça nous donnera des informations sur la localisation de Riddle."

"Bonne idée, Amelia," dit Sirius, en retrouvant son calme face à sa détermination et à sa fermeté.

"Est-ce que Wood ou Cambridge ont mentionné des bagages ?" demanda soudainement Remus.

Amelia secoua la tête.

"Tu penses qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester ?" demanda Sirius à Remus. "Tu penses que leur base est ailleurs et qu'ils ne sont venus à Little Hangleton que temporairement pour récupérer les os et que nous les aurions perdus d'une manière ou d'une autre ?"

"C'est une théorie," lui répondit Remus, en écartant les mains.

"Une bonne théorie," commenta Amelia en poussant un gros soupire, "Une théorie qui aidera Cambridge. Merci Remus."

"Nous devrions probablement tuer le serpent dès que possible," leur dit Dumbledore. "J'ai bien peur que Voldemort n'ait accidentellement créé un autre... _de ces objets_ en tuant l'homme à tout faire. Il ne fait aucun doute que Voldemort a possédé le serpent avant d'obtenir un nouveau...hôte. Il serait susceptible à la magie impliquée."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce raisonnement mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir," commenta Bertie. "Devrions-nous passer aux résultats de la Chasse au Trésor à moins qu'Amelia n'ait quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?"

"Le reste de mon rapport peut attendre." Amelia se renfonça dans son fauteuil et attrapa son verre.

Cornelius s'agita sur son siège, les sourcils froncés.

"Je pense que nous devrions suivre l'ordre habituel, si ça vous va, Bertie ?" demanda nonchalamment Sirius.

Bertie hocha la tête et fit signe à Cornelius qui sourit avec satisfaction de passer avant Bertie.

"L'Opération Jeu de Pouvoir remplit ses objectifs et pour être honnête nous sommes même en avance sur nos prévisions. Voyons voir : l'Alliance Potter a approché les Ordres de Merlin. Les neufs Ordre de Merlin Nés-Moldus ont déjà confirmé leur volonté de se joindre à nous ; les autres réfléchissent encore à leurs autres alliances mais nous sommes sûrs de tous les avoir avant la Session de septembre," leur dit fièrement Cornelius.

"Quelle excellente nouvelle," dit Amelia.

Sirius vit qu'elle était sincèrement contente que quelqu'un ait quelque chose de positif à rapporter, même si ce quelqu'un était Cornelius.

"Augusta a été formidable," admit Cornelius, "nous n'aurions pas pu le faire sans elle."

"Elle semble avoir retrouvé la jeunesse," commenta Bertie en hochant la tête.

"Le bloc neutre nous a aussi approché au cours des dernières semaines," poursuivit Cornelius, en agitant son verre de thé à la menthe glacé. "Lord Greengrass a accepté une alliance avec les Maisons des Potter et des Black. Zabini, Goldstein, Rickett et Smith nous ont tous invité, Lord Black et moi, à diverses réceptions au cours des semaines à venir donc je pense que les alliances seront réalisées avant la prochaine session."

"Et vu que les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons neutres vont clairement prendre notre parti, les maisons neutres mineures vont probablement les suivre," dit Sirius. Les maisons mineures recherchaient toujours la protection des Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons.

"Et qu'en est-il de l'alliance Sang-Pur ?" demanda Dumbledore. Il se caressa la barbe, songeur. "Des nouvelles de ce côté ? L'alliance avec Lord Nott m'a surpris."

"D'après le dernier courrier de Malfoy, Selwyn et Wilkes envisagent de demander la même alliance à la Maison des Black," lui répondit Sirius. "Cependant, je pense qu'ils le feront à la dernière minute."

"Et tout comme les neutres, si les Nobles et Très Anciennes Maisons prennent position, la majorité des maisons mineures les suivront," leur dit joyeusement Cornelius. "Donc, du point de vue des alliances, nous serons en position de force dès la session d'octobre."

"Et c'est là que nous pourrons commencer à travailler sur le front législatif," ajouta Sirius.

"C'est un achèvement remarquable," dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, "la dynamique de pouvoir politique a systématiquement été changée en quelques mois à peine."

Cornelius rayonna de fierté bien que ce fût Sirius que Dumbledore avait regardé.

Sirius hocha la tête à l'attention du vieux sorcier.

"Le seul petit problème dont j'ai entendu parlé, c'est que la Maison des Potter doit répondre à de nombreuses demandes de se joindre aux Héritiers de l'Alliance Potter dans leur serment d'allégeance au jeune Harry," dit Cornelius, les yeux brillant d'amusement en se tournant vers Sirius.

Sirius grimaça. "Harry s'est retrouvé noyé sous les demandes après l'article de la Gazette, principalement d'autres enfants, y compris ses camarades d'école."

Amelia lui fit un sourire compatissant. "Ça ne me surprend pas. La plupart des enfants sorciers ont grandi en entendant l'histoire du Survivant. L'idée de lui prêter allégeance doit sembler être une formidable aventure pour la plupart d'entre eux."

"Et qu'en pense Harry ?" demanda perspicacement Dumbledore.

Remus rigola. "Il est principalement embarrassé par toute l'attention qu'il reçoit."

Sirius dissimula un sourire en voyant les expressions indulgentes qui apparurent sur les visages des autres. Remus avait choisi exactement les bons mots pour apaiser leurs craintes que Harry était enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir lever sa propre armée privée - et il l'était un peu - bien que Remus eût raison ; Harry était surtout embarrassé. Sirius aurait pu joyeusement torturer les Dursley pendant des heures pour les dommages qu'ils avaient causé à la confiance qu'Harry avait en lui-même.

"Les Héritiers et lui répondent en remerciant les gens pour leur intérêt et en les informant que leurs parents devraient faire partie de l'Alliance Potter et que Harry et moi devrions apprendre à les connaître avant de pouvoir accepter n'importe quel serment d'allégeance," poursuivit Sirius. "Il y a quelques familles dans le lot avec lesquelles nous aimerions nous allier...donc nous verrons ce que ça donne."

"Je pense que c'est tout," conclut pompeusement Cornelius.

"Amelia, pourquoi vous ne finiriez-vous pas votre rapport avant que nous passions à la Chasse au Trésor ?" suggéra Sirius.

"Je n'ai qu'une seule autre chose à rapporter alors," leur dit Amelia, "à savoir que l'Opération Quidditch se passe bien. Avery ne prendra plus part à l'attaque suspectée parce qu'il a reçu une invitation à se rendre à l'étranger pour un échange commercial - nous pensons que c'est à l'initiative de Malfoy."

"Il protège probablement le vote d'Avery," commenta Cornelius. "Avery n'a absolument aucun avis propre."

"En effet," approuva Amelia. "Travers et les autres sont toujours impliqués. Ils se sont envoyé quelques hiboux mais ne se sont rencontré que trois fois pour planifier leur attaque. Grâce à l'aide de l'espion d'Albus, nous avons facilement déchiffré leur code, ce qui nous a permis d'apprendre tous les détails de l'attaque. Ils ont l'intention d'agir la nuit après le match, durant les diverses célébrations. Leur cible principale est la famille Moldue qui possède le site de camping. Deux d'entre eux joueront avec les Moldus pendant que les autres feront peur aux Sorciers passant la nuit au terrain, surtout les Nés-Moldus. L'attaque commencera à minuit. Rufus et Barty ont été informé qu'il y a une menace imminente et assigneront les Aurors en fonction. L'Escouade du Rat s'occupera des cibles spécifiques."

"Sommes-nous sûrs de vouloir intervenir en personne outre prévenir les Aurors ? Nous risquons de révéler que nous surveillons les Mangemorts en liberté," dit Dumbledore.

"Politiquement parlant, nous devons nous assurer que les attaquants soient arrêtés," lui répondit Cornelius, prenant Amelia de court. "Nous devons montrer clairement que nous ne tolérerons pas de telles activités."

"J'ai confiance en Rufus et son équipe, Albus, mais l'Escouade du Rat sera là en renfort pour s'assurer que nous ne laissons pas ces monstres s'en tirer," lui dit Amelia d'une voix ferme. "Les Aurors et Bagman seront informés que l'Escouade sera là au cas-où Pettigrew décide de faire une apparition."

"Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan," commenta fermement Sirius. Il était plus rassuré maintenant à l'idée de laisser Harry participer aux célébrations avant de rentrer pour la nuit, "et je suppose que ça nous mène à Bertie ?"

Bertie soupira. "Malheureusement, mes nouvelles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de Cornelius ou le rapport d'Amelia sur la Coupe du Monde. Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes descendus dans la Chambre des Secrets, et aussi fascinant et informatif que ça ait été," dit-il, et il sourit en voyant Amelia lever les yeux au ciel, "nous n'y avons pas trouvé l'objet que nous cherchions."

"Malheureusement, tout ce qui avait de la valeur avait déjà été pris," ajouta Bill. "Où que Riddle ait caché cet objet, ce n'était pas dans la Chambre."

"Ce qui veut dire une fouille systématique de Poudlard," soupira Sirius, en se massant le front. Une pointe de douleur lui indiquait l'approche d'une migraine.

"Combien de temps a-t-il mis à rejoindre votre bureau après avoir passé les protections ?" demanda Remus. "Peut-être que si nous avions une estimation, nous pourrions calculer les trajets possibles ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Je vais examiner mes souvenirs."

"Bon, ça nous donne deux approches possibles," dit Bill. "Malheureusement, ça va être un véritable cauchemar de fouiller Poudlard entre les escaliers qui bougent et tous les couloirs et toutes les pièces du château."

"Ah oui," approuva Dumbledore, "certaines pièces sont même connues pour apparaître et disparaître. Moi-même j'ai trouvé une pièce emplie de pots de chambres une fois et..."

"Albus," l'interrompit brusquement Amelia, et il se tut, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle se retourna vers les autres. "Il vous faudra une histoire pour justifier votre présence à Poudlard."

"De la sécurité additionnelle pour le tournoi ?" suggéra immédiatement Bill. "Comme ça nous aurons une raison légitime de fouiller les pièces et de nous déplacer librement dans le château."

"Je pense que c'est une idée splendide," dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête à l'attention de Bill.

"Et Godric's Hollow ?" demanda Cornelius. "Du neuf là-bas ?"

"Caro et moi avons presque fini de purifier les lieux," confirma Bill en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Nous commencerons à fouiller après la Coupe du Monde." Il s'interrompit et lança un regard triste à Sirius. "Nous emballerons autant de choses que possible pour Harry."

"Merci," lui dit Sirius, la gorge nouée.

Il était bien conscient que Dumbledore avait une expression honteuse sur le visage de l'autre côté de la pièce ; et il devrait avoir honte, songea férocement Sirius. Il aurait dû s'assurer que la maison soit entretenue convenablement au lieu de permettre au Ministère d'y placer un simple charme statique.

"Est-ce que Harry voudra voir la maison ?" demanda Bill.

"Peut-être," Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus parce qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé. "Nous pensions y aller à Noël. La maison sera vide d'ici là et nous pourrons..." Sa gorge se serra.

"Harry veut se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents," poursuivit Remus. "Enfin il veut, mais en même temps, il dit qu'il ne se sent pas encore prêt."

"Aucun de nous ne l'est," marmonna Sirius avant de changer de sujet avec détermination. "Alors la Chasse au Trésor va être ralentie pour le moment."

Après ça, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour finir, chacun prenant ensuite la cheminée pour retourner vaquer à leurs occupations du vendredi après-midi - à l'exception de Bill qui partit se préparer pour un rendez-vous avec Alicia Doge. Secrètement, Sirius se dit qu'ils feraient un beau couple mais il resta silencieux.

Remus resta au Manoir pour faire sa correspondance et Sirius retourna à la Maison du Griffon tout seul. Dobby apparut devant lui alors que Sirius nettoyait distraitement sa robe de la suie qui la recouvrait.

"Harry Potter être avec son Professeur McGoggles au sous-sol," l'informa Dobby.

"Merci, Dobby," lui dit chaleureusement Sirius ; il s'était pris d'affection pour Dobby qui était complètement dévoué à Harry. "Nous dînerons dans la salle à manger ce soir, je pense."

"Oui, le Paddy de Harry Potter, monsieur," lui dit Dobby avant de disparaître.

Sirius secoua la tête. L'elfe était clairement convaincu que Harry était son maître, même s'il était techniquement libre et payé pour son travail. Il descendit au sous-sol et regarda, sans se montrer, depuis le pas de la porte, Minerva continuer à demander à Harry de lancer des sorts - silencieusement.

"Encore, Harry," lui dit Minerva, en plaçant un hérisson devant lui.

Le visage de Harry se concentra et Sirius nota qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de marmonner l'incantation. Il savait que les sorts non-verbaux demandaient plus de concentration et de sérieux ; plus de contrôle. C'était un excellent moyen de maîtriser la puissance de Harry, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait suggéré cette technique. Et Sirius devait bien admettre qu'il avait eu raison.

Le hérisson se transforma en une pelote d'épingle violette, couvertes d'épingles argentée. Elle resta immobile.

"Excellent travail, Harry !" le félicita chaleureusement Minerva, en applaudissant.

"Oui, c'est de l'excellent travail," dit Sirius d'une voix forte, pour attirer leur attention.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina en le voyant et Sirius sentit son cœur faire un bond de joie dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il était sûr que Harry l'aimait, même s'il ne lui l'avait jamais dit.

"Comment s'est passée la réunion ?" lui demanda Minerva en commençant à rassembler ses affaires pour les ranger. Distraitement, elle retransforma la pelote d'épingles en hérisson.

"Pleine d'information. Voldemort et le rat ont fait une apparition," dit Sirius, en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Où ça ?"

"Little Hangleton," lui répondit Sirius, d'une voix grave. "Pas à la maison des Gaunt mais au Manoir des Riddle. Ils ont été repérés mais ils sont repartis. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester."

Il hésita longuement à parler du rituel à Harry avant de choisir de ne rien dire. Il n'aimait pas dissimuler des informations à Harry mais peut-être que Remus avait raison ; Harry n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, et surtout pas quelque chose d'aussi inquiétant qu'un rituel qui exigerait que Harry soit testé et défié pendant neuf mois avant que son sang ne lui soit pris de force. Sirius frissonna violemment. Il attendrait ; si Amelia leur rapportait qu'une femme enceinte avait disparu, alors il préviendrait Harry mais en attendant...Harry n'avait que quatorze ans et il méritait de passer le reste de son été à s'amuser plutôt qu'à s'inquiéter pour un rituel qui pourrait ne pas arriver.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Sirius se secoua comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était Padfoot. "Je suis juste...perturbé d'avoir eu confirmation qu'ils étaient de retour dans le pays."

"Ouais," grimaça Harry, "mais on moins on le _sait_. Vaut mieux ça qu'être ignorant, non ?"

Sirius sentit une pointe de culpabilité vu qu'il venait de décider de garder le rituel secret, mais il sourit tout de même à Harry.

"Nous n'avons aucun indice sur leur base d'opération ?" demanda Minerva, en fermant son sac.

"Non, bien que nous sachions qu'il ne réside chez aucun des Mangemorts connus," lui dit Sirius. "Remus pense que Wormtail avait peut-être une planque."

"C'est une possibilité puisqu'il était un espion," lui dit Minerva. "Est-ce que Remus est rentré avec toi ?"

"Il avait des courriers à écrire," leur expliqua Sirius. "Nous avons quelques nouveaux projets financiers en cours." Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry. "Quelque chose comme les Ingrédients Potter et Longbottom ?"

"Oh ?" demanda Minerva en se tournant vers Harry pour une explication.

Harry lui sourit. "Neville et moi avons découvert que deux des terrains que nous gérons sont parfait pour faire pousser et fournir les ingrédients de différentes potions. Il s'occupe des plantes et je m'occupe des animaux. On espère que si on peut fournir les ingrédients à prix réduit, nous pourrons avoir des potions comme la potion Tue-Loup créée en plus grande quantité."

"C'est formidable, Harry," lui dit Minerva. "Remus doit être fou de joie."

"Après nous avoir questionné pendant une heure pour s'assurer qu'on ne le faisait pas juste pour lui faire plaisir," admit Harry en ricanant. "Neville lui a juste dit que ça nous rapporterait de l'argent _et_ que ça suivait notre agenda politique sur les loups-garous."

"Neville est un petit monstre politique," commenta Sirius. Il avait clairement beaucoup appris de sa grand-mère.

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

"Oui, il l'est," approuva joyeusement Harry. "Hermione pense qu'il finira Ministre de la Magie un jour."

"Président-Sorcier," le contredit Sirius et il se retint de lui proposer un pari en présence de son ancienne Directrice de Maison.

"Bon, bien que je sois ravie d'entendre les prouesses politiques de monsieur Longbottom," leur dit Minerva avec un petit sourire, "nous devrions parler de ton entraînement d'animagus avant le retour de Remus.

Harry tourna immédiatement toute son attention sur Minerva. Sirius avait été surpris et inquiet qu'elle accorde à Harry les mêmes conditions qu'elle avait accordé à James si vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique qu'elle était convaincue que Harry trouverait un autre moyen de le faire si elle refusait.

"Bon, est-ce que tu as lu les textes que je t'ai donné ?" demanda Minerva, en redevenant l'enseignante qu'elle était.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Cite-moi trois différentes façons de trouver ta forme," lui demanda Minerva.

Sirius s'adossa à nouveau à la porte en écoutant Harry lister les différentes méthodes : une potion mettant la personne en transe, la méditation, ou un sort de transformation forcée. Les Maraudeurs avaient utilisé la première option puisque James et lui se débrouillaient bien en Potions même s'ils n'étaient pas les premiers de la classe.

"J'aimerais que tu commences par la méditation," lui dit Minerva. "C'est la méthode la moins douloureuse et la plus propice à découvrir sa forme idéale."

"Le livre disait qu'on pouvait avoir plus d'une forme," dit Harry. "Comment s'est possible ?"

"Différentes combinaisons de tes traits de personnalité peuvent indiquer un animal plus que d'autres, mais les traits que tu ne démontres pas dans ta forme animagus font toujours partie de toi. Quand on commence, plusieurs formes peuvent être disponible, mais généralement, une fois une forme choisie, il est très difficile d'en atteindre une autre," lui expliqua Minerva. "J'avais découvert trois formes grâce à la méditation : un chat, un cheval et un dauphin. J'étais attirée par ma forme de chat surtout parce que je trouvais que c'était la plus pratique. J'arrive à transformer mes mains en sabots mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me transformer complètement."

"Nous, on a pris la potion," intervint Sirius. "Mais entendre parler de différentes formes me fait regretter que nous n'ayons pas essayé la méditation. J'adore ma forme de Padfoot mais maintenant je me demande s'il n'y en avait pas une autre, peut-être meilleure, pour moi."

"Personnellement, je pense que le Sinistros est une forme très appropriée pour toi, Sirius," lui dit Minerva, "mais je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que James et toi auriez pu vous transformer en loup." Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Je pense qu'avec Remus dans ta vie, il se peut que ce soit une opportunité pour toi aussi, Harry. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'une part de toi se considère comme un membre de sa meute."

Harry hocha la tête. "Alors je suppose que je dois me renseigner sur la méthode de méditation ?"

Minerve acquiesçât. "Nous en parlerons à la prochaine leçon."

"Génial !" s'exclama Harry. "J'ai hâte d'y être !"

"Je te conseille une forme canine," lui dit Sirius en lançant un sourire taquin à Minerva.

"Les chats sont bien supérieurs," répliqua Minerva en souriant.

"J'espérais être un oiseau," leur dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, les surprenant tous les deux. "C'est...j'adore voler et ça me semble parfait."

"Tu as un don naturel pour le vol," dit Minerva en hochant la tête avec approbation. "Ça ne me surprendrait pas que tu ais une forme volante."

"Je l'espère," dit Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Je peux te voir en oiseau," admit-il, bien qu'au plus profond de lui, il espérait que Harry choisirait une forme canine. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant Remus parler à Dobby dans la cuisine Il se tourna ensuite vers Minerva. "Vous restez dîner ?"

"J'en serais ravie," accepta Minerva.

Il la guida vers les escaliers avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras. "T'as hâte que la Coupe du Monde commence ?"

Harry lui sourit. "Ouais, vraiment."

"Oui, merci pour mon ticket, Sirius," dit Minerva en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, "ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à une finale de Coupe du Monde."

"Si ça ressemble à la finale de Duel, ce devrait être excellent," dit Sirius, en laissant un bras autour des épaules de Harry pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers. La finale de Duel avait été une démonstration fantastique de talent et d'imagination - Harry avait été fasciné.

"Filius a dit que c'était un beau match," commenta Minerva alors qu'ils émergeaient dans la cuisine. "J'ai cru comprendre que c'était Colin Blishwisk qui avait gagné ?"

"Hilliard l'a presque eu à la fin, mais c'était trop tard" répondit Harry.

"Oui, et Toby Hilliard enseignera l'option Duel à Poudlard," leur dit joyeusement Minerva. "Je crois que Filius a enfin réussi à le convaincre en lui promettant des leçons privées."

Harry sourit. "Je suis content de m'être inscrit alors."

Sirius dissimula un sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de Harry. Il pouvait voir les changements de Harry en ce qui concernait ses études, l'apparition de sa curiosité et de sa soif de connaissance ; ça le rendait fou de joie.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. "Simeon m'a appelé par cheminette pour confirmer l'heure de son arrivée demain. Il a dit qu'il avait hâte de voir des matchs de Quidditch."

"Heureusement que j'ai acheté un box entier," se plaignit Sirius, faussement en colère. Il était sûr que Simeon s'était arrangé pour que sa visite coïncide avec la Coupe du Monde mais ça ne le dérangeait pas - en fait ça lui faisait même plaisir. Simeon était un Auror hautement entraîné et c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi doué avec eux au vu de ce qu'ils savaient des projets des Mangemorts ; et ce même si Sirius avait l'intention de s'assurer que Harry soit partit avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit.

"Tout le monde sortir de la cuisine de Dobby," leur ordonna le petit elfe. "Le dîner être prêt pour Harry Potter et la famille de Harry Potter."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il essayait de convaincre Dobby de se joindre à eux pour le repas puisqu'il considérait l'elfe comme un membre de sa famille ; alors que Remus et Minerva se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger en discutant d'un manuscrit obscur portant sur la magie familiale ; et Sirius sentit son cœur battre férocement.

La famille de Harry Potter.

C'était parfait.

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	31. Coupe du Monde de Pronglet: Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** CatsAreCool

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** -

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family/Drama

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à CatsAreCool. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie !

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus !

* * *

 **Partie 6 : La Première Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de Pronglet (La Farce 'Ne-Laissons-Pas-Les-Mangemorts-La-Gâcher')**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 31 -**

 _~20 août 1994~_

Hermione resta nerveusement aux côtés de ses parents alors qu'ils époussetaient leurs vêtements dans la salle de réception du Manoir des Black. Toute la Maison des Black s'était réunie pour l'arrivée de Simeon Black et sa famille - sa femme, Anna, et son bébé, Jason. Le Régent Apparent de la Maison des Black était arrivé le matin même d'Australie et tout le monde était présent pour le rencontrer et apprendre à le connaître.

Penelope sourit à Hermione avant de les guider vers l'immense véranda. La plupart des meubles avaient été enlevés, bien que quelques sièges étaient stratégiquement placés çà et là. Une table couverte de boissons et de petits-fours était placée contre le mur attenant la maison mais les portes vitrées avaient été ouvertes, donnant à tout le monde accès au jardin puisque le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel.

Hermione pouvait voir Andromeda et Narcissa en train de discuter avec une femme aux cheveux blonds qui tenait un bébé. Plus loin dans le jardin, elle repéra Lucius, en train de discuter avec le Professeur McGonagall ; Remus, en train de discuter avec Ted à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle et qu'elle trouva Draco assis sur un sofa dans un coin de la pièce, une expression renfrognée sur le visage alors que Tonks lui parlait d'une chose ou d'une autre.

Pauvre Tonks, se dit Hermione. On aurait dit que la jeune Auror avait perdu à la courte-paille et qu'elle se retrouvait donc forcée de s'occuper de Draco. Elle était vaguement consciente qu'Andromeda et sa famille avait régulièrement rencontré Narcissa et Draco depuis la dernière réunion de famille, qui avait eu lieu en juillet, afin d'entraîner Draco à interagir poliment avec des personnes qu'il aurait habituellement insulté ou ignoré, le temps qu'il s'adapte au nouvel ordre des choses.

D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait désolée pour Draco ; il avait toujours été convaincu que son père et lui étaient au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire mais à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait réalisé que quelqu'un d'autre occupait cette position et que ce quelqu'un n'aurait aucun problème à l'éliminer s'il faisait le moindre faux-pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que la plus grande partie d'elle était enchantée qu'il reçoive sa juste punition pour avoir été un tel raciste. Malheureusement, elle savait aussi que Narcissa avait passé l'été à lui apprendre à mieux dissimuler ses préjudices au lieu de lui apprendre à ne pas en avoir.

Elle se redressa en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents saluer Sirius et Harry, qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte dans une ligne de réception informelle avec un autre homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius ; les mêmes cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus au lieu de gris, mais la même beauté hautaine qui définissait les Black.

"...et voici Hermione," déclara Sirius, en la poussant légèrement en direction de l'étranger. "Hermione, Simeon Black."

Hermione lui fit une révérence comme lui l'avait appris Andy et laissa sa tête s'incliner légèrement. "Auror Senior Black."

"Simeon, je te prie," lui dit Simeon, avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle pouvait entendre une pointe d'accent Français sous son accent Australien. "C'est un véritable plaisir de faire ta connaissance et celle de tes parents, Hermione. Je pense que mon Oncle Alphard aurait donné son bras droit pour te rencontrer ; la première Fille Née-Moldue de la Maison des Black."

Sirius renifla. "Nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir, et nous en avons maintenant deux puisque ta femme a rejoint famille plus tôt." Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et hocha la tête à l'attention de Harry. "Pourquoi ne rattraperiez-vous pas le temps perdu maintenant que toutes les présentations sont finies ?"

Harry fit un large sourire à Sirius, un sourire bien plus timide à Simeon, et Hermione s'émerveilla des changements qui avaient eu lieu chez son ami au cours de l'été.

Harry _semblait_ bien mieux, pour commencer ; en meilleure santé - sa peau était bronzée, ses cheveux noirs brillaient, ses yeux verts pétillaient et il semblait avoir pris du poids. Mais il semblait aussi bien mieux traité avec ses vêtements de bonne qualité, propres et à sa taille ; ses nouvelles lunettes. Il ne semblait plus négligé. Et plus important encore, il semblait _heureux_ ; formidablement heureux et satisfait d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au cours de leurs trois années d'amitié.

Elle avait douté de la capacité de Sirius à prendre soin de lui, même si elle avait discrètement fait comprendre à Amelia Bones, lorsque celle-ci l'avait questionné au début de l'été, qu'il valait mieux que Harry soit séparé des Dursley. Après tout, Sirius _était_ un étranger, et ils n'avaient rien su de lui outre le fait qu'il était innocent et qu'il était le parrain de Harry. Mais Sirius s'était montré à la hauteur. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il aimait Harry et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Peut-être cependant, considéra Hermione, alors que Harry l'escortait vers la table couverte de rafraîchissement et qu'elle commençait à le questionner sur leur devoir de Métamorphose, c'était cet autre changement en Harry qui mettait Hermione dans tous ses états ; son nouvel intérêt pour les études.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas que Harry était intelligent - il était brillant - mais au cours de leurs précédentes années à Poudlard, il n'avait démontré cette intelligence que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, se contentant de se fondre dans la masse le reste du temps. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui adorait étudier et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer l'étendue de ses connaissances (une de ses sales manies, elle en était bien consciente - même ses propres parents l'avait disputé pour son arrogance intellectuelle), c'était incompréhensible.

Enfin, si, elle pouvait comprendre, vu l'intérêt supplémentaire que s'attirerait Harry en se montrant intelligent et en devenant l'un des premiers de la classe.

Elle soupira intérieurement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris en étant l'amie de Harry Potter, c'était que le monde sorcier pensait avoir le droit de _tout_ savoir sur lui et n'avait pas le moindre problème à discuter de chacune de ses actions - et pas toujours en bien. Au moins maintenant Sirius contrôlait la presse dans une certaine mesure, et il s'occupait des horribles livres qui avaient été écrits sur l'enfance de Harry. Et il semblait qu'avec cette protection et les encouragements de Sirius, Harry s'était débarrassé de ce qui le bloquait intellectuellement.

Elle sentit une pointe de nervosité.

Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était un peu inquiète. Les connaissances de Harry en Runes étaient aussi bonnes que les siennes et lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa nouvelle puissance magique un jour, lançant silencieusement des sorts de Métamorphose, elle avait su qu'il l'avait surpassé dans son sujet préféré. Elle aurait aimé prétendre que c'était dû à sa puissance magique, mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu effectuer des telles métamorphoses s'il n'avait pas connu les mouvements de baguette exacts et la théorie des sorts.

Il était excellent en débat aussi. Il préférait attendre et les laisser, Ron, Neville et elle parler en premier, mais quand il entrait dans le débat, tout le monde l'écoutait ; c'était naturel chez lui. Elle commençait à se demander s'il aurait encore besoin de son aide pour étudier ; s'il aurait encore besoin de son amitié.

Ce qui était stupide, reconnut-elle silencieusement tout en écoutant Harry discuter des Lois de Métamorphoses et des raisons qui le poussait à croire qu'il serait possible de transformer quelque chose d'inanimé en être vivant.

Harry n'était pas son ami juste parce qu'elle l'aidait pour ses devoirs ou pour résoudre les problèmes de certaines de ses aventures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler comment Ron et lui ne lui avait pas parlé pendant des semaines après l'incident de l'Éclair de Feu. Leur dispute initiale avait été principalement de sa faute. Elle _avait_ agi dans le dos de Harry ; si elle lui en avait parlé...

Mais le temps que ça avait pris pour qu'ils se réconcilient et sa dépression grandissante face au refus des garçons de lui pardonner avait été de leur faute à eux. Ça avait pris bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru (et qu'elle avait calculé lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision d'amener le balai à leur Directrice de Maison). Puisque Harry n'était pas du genre rancunier (sauf avec le Professeur Snape, qui mettait régulièrement à mal sa propre conviction que tous les professeurs devaient être respectés et avec Draco Malfoy, qui était un abruti fini), elle tenait Ron responsable, puisqu'ils avaient eu leur propre dispute concernant Crookshanks et Scabbers **(1)**.

Son amitié avec Ron était complètement différente de son amitié avec Harry. Sans Harry, elle était convaincue que Ron et elle ne seraient jamais devenus amis. C'était grâce à Harry que les deux garçons étaient arrivés à temps pour la sauver du troll - ce qui était l'incident qui avait donné naissance à l'amitié du trio. Ron n'avait pas apprécié son intelligence et l'avait considéré comme une Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout et elle ne l'avait pas vraiment apprécié non plus. Mais le lendemain d'Halloween, quand Harry s'était excusé pour aller aux toilettes, Ron lui avait présenté ses excuses pour l'avoir insulté et l'avoir fait pleurer, et lui avait offert la Chocogrenouille qu'il s'était mis de côté pour plus tard. Hermione avait été touchée par son geste et son sacrifice (parce qu'elle savait à quel point Ron aimait ses sucreries) et elle avait accepté. Depuis lors, leur amitié était un mélange de la tension qui avait caractérisé leur relation avant le troll (en d'autres mots, des chamailleries à n'en plus finir) et ce qui se passait depuis (à savoir, quelque chose d'affectueux).

En comparaison, son amitié avec Harry n'avait aucune trace de la volatilité de sa relation avec Ron. Elle était bien plus directe ; ils s'acceptaient l'un l'autre malgré leur irritation pour leurs divers défauts (Hermione savait qu'elle le rendait complètement fou avec son attitude concernant les études et sa manière de donner des ordres et quant à lui, sa tendance à ignorer les formes d'autorité et à se montrer têtu la rendait dingue) et traitaient leur amitié comme un trésor. Elle avait un poster, dans sa chambre moldue, qui disait 'les amis, ce sont les gens qui connaissent vos défauts et vous aiment malgré tout' et elle pensait que ça définissait parfaitement bien sa relation avec Harry. Peut-être, considéra Hermione, alors que Harry l'entraînait, leurs verres à la main, vers le jardin pour la présenter à la femme et au fils de Simeon, que c'était parce que, ni Harry ni elle, n'avaient jamais eu d'amis avant Poudlard (c'était l'une des rares choses que Harry avait laissé échapper de sa vie avec les Dursley). Ils accordaient beaucoup plus de valeur à leur amitié à cause de ça.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait été si blessée par leur refus, à Ron et lui, de lui parler pendant des semaines. Elle leur avait pardonné à tous les deux - en partie parce qu'ils étaient vraiment désolés, en partie parce qu' _elle_ était vraiment désolée, mais surtout parce qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Mais cet incident avait incité Hermione à réfléchir aux différentes amitiés qu'elle avait nouée à Poudlard, depuis le début des vacances, et elle pensait que c'était probablement ça qui avait incité Harry à réfléchir lui aussi aux différentes amitiés qu'il avait.

Depuis le début de l'été, et son retour de la clinique, ils étaient devenus plus proches. Hermione pensait que c'était en partie dû à son inclusion dans la Maison des Black, mais c'était surtout parce que Harry semblait avoir décidé de nouer une relation plus proche avec elle. Il lui avait écrit (bon d'accord, à Ron aussi) dans un journal qu'elle avait lu de bout en bout plus d'une fois; il avait pris Runes et abandonné la Divination et ils étudiaient désormais ensemble pour pouvoir sauter une classe; il avait demandé à Sirius si Hermione pouvait se joindre à lui pour ses leçons de Potions et de Politique sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de lui le rappeler; il l'avait laissé lui tenir la main et le réconforter dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Et elle était touchée par ses actions. Elle savait que Ron avait une place spéciale dans le monde de Harry parce qu'il était son premier ami du même âge mais maintenant elle avait l'impression d'occuper une position spéciale dans sa vie autre que celle d'être sa _première amie fille_ \- une position plus égale à celle de Ron, et ça la rassurait parce qu'elle pensait que ça voulait dire que Harry ne prendrait pas automatiquement le parti de Ron à l'avenir. Elle n'était pas sûre que ça avait été l'intention de Harry mais c'était le résultat.

Curieusement, Harry semblait avoir pris la même décision qu'elle, à savoir de se faire d'autres amis. Perdre la compagnie de Harry et Ron avait fait réaliser à Hermione à quel point le trio était isolé - à quel point elle était isolée. Neville avait été très gentil avec elle - s'il la voyait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, alors il lui tenait compagnie si Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là. Elle avait aussi trouvé un peu de réconfort dans son groupe d'étude d'Arithmancie, qui incluait Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin, mais ils ne se rencontraient que deux fois par semaine, et très franchement, ils se concentraient plus sur leurs études plutôt qu'apprendre à se connaître. Non, elle avait décidé au début de l'été qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse d'autres amis. Heureusement, Harry semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle et leurs activités jusque-là avait été idéales pour établir les fondations de nouvelles amitiés avec Susan, Hannah et Neville.

Elle avait aussi essayé de devenir amie avec Ginny, suite à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec elle à la fin de l'année...

* * *

 _Elle avait soupiré lourdement et reposé sa brosse à cheveux, renonçant à essayer de coiffer sa tignasse. Elle s'était ensuite tournée et s'était cognée dans Ginny, qu'elle n'avait pas vu. "Désolée, Ginny. Je peux t'aider ?"_

 _"J'aimerais te parler," avait admis Ginny, en se tordant les mains. Elle avait regardé autour du dortoir vide avant de lancer un regard empli d'espoir à Hermione._

 _Hermione avait fait un geste de la main vers son lit et elles s'étaient toutes les deux assises._

 _"Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?" lui avait demandé Hermione._

 _"Ben...c'est...c'est au sujet de Harry...est-ce que tu..." Ginny avait hésité et regardé une fois de plus autour d'elle avant de prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et poursuivre, "qu'est-ce que tu penses que Harry pense de moi, en tant qu'amie, je veux dire ?" Elle était devenue complètement rouge._

 _Une vague de pitié l'avait submergé en entendant la question de Ginny. "Je pense que Harry te voit probablement comme la petite sœur de Ron," tout comme Hermione la voyait, "plutôt que comme une amie, Ginny," lui avait-elle honnêtement répondu._

 _Ginny s'était ratatinée sur elle-même et avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle ; l'image même de la misère et du désespoir._

 _Hermione avait soupiré. "Écoute, Ginny, si tu veux vraiment devenir l'amie de Harry, alors tu dois lui montrer que tu n'es pas que 'la petite sœur de Ron', que tu es une personne à part entière." Tout comme Ginny avait besoin de voir que Harry n'était pas que 'Le Survivant' mais une personne à part entière. "Tu dois faire l'effort de devenir son amie plutôt que quelqu'un qui traîne parfois avec son frère et ses meilleurs amis. Parle-lui. Apprends à le connaître."_

 _"Mais je ne sais jamais de quoi lui parler," avait admis Ginny, les yeux baissés._

 _"Ben, qu'est-ce que tu aimes et Harry aime aussi ?" lui avait demandé Hermione._

 _L'expression de Ginny s'était éclaircie et elle avait souri largement. "Le Quidditch." Son visage s'était à nouveau défait. "Pas que mes frères et ma mère me laissent beaucoup y jouer."_

 _"C'est un début," lui avait fait remarquer Hermione. Elle avait ensuite adouci sa voix. "Je sais que Harry aime avoir des amis alors je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait un effort sincère." Et non pas, comme elle le soupçonnait, une tentative de se rapprocher du Survivant. "Parle-lui."_

 _Ginny avait lentement hoché la tête. "C'est juste que...c'est dur pour moi de lui parler parce que..."_

 _"Parce qu'il est le Survivant ?" avait sèchement demandé Hermione._

 _"Tu n'as pas grandi dans le monde sorcier, Hermione," s'était défendue Ginny. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! J'ai grandi en entendant des histoires de Harry ! Et je sais que ce sont des fictions mais c'est dur de ne pas le voir comme un héros alors qu'il a...ben..."_

 _"Qu'il a vraiment été ton héros," avait complété Hermione en soupirant. "Écoute, je peux comprendre..." Elle avait levé une main lorsque Ginny avait ouvert la bouche pour se défendre à nouveau. "Le troll, tu te rappelles ? Moi aussi il m'a sauvé. Mais Harry déteste être le Survivant et il vaudrait mieux oublier tout ça pour apprendre à connaître le véritable Harry." Elle s'était interrompue pour laisser le temps à Ginny de digérer ses mots. "Et tu dois te rappeler que Harry ne se voit pas comme un héros et il ne pense pas qu'il finira par se marier avec les filles qu'il sauve - par Merlin ! Harry est bien plus intéressé par le Quidditch que par les filles." Elle avait insisté sur ce point pour se faire comprendre. "Les garçons prennent plus de temps que les filles pour mûrir."_

 _"Mais Fred m'a dit que George et lui ont commencé à sortir avec des filles en troisième année, tout comme Percy ! Bill s'est fait attraper dans un placard à balais en quatrième année," avait répliqué Ginny._

 _Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel. "Peut-être que tes frères étaient prêts pour sortir avec des filles en troisième ou quatrième année mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera pareil avec Harry ! Peut-être que Harry voudra une petite amie l'année prochaine, peut-être qu'il commencera à sortir avec quelqu'un mais..." elle avait distraitement agité la brosse à cheveux qu'elle avait repris à un moment ou un autre de la conversation, "je peux te garantir qu'il ne prêtera pas la moindre attention à quelqu'un qui ne le voit que comme le Survivant !"_

 _L'expression de Ginny s'était faite songeuse. "Alors il demandera probablement un rendez-vous à quelqu'un qui sera son amie."_

 _"Une amie sincère," l'avait gentiment corrigé Hermione. "Mais oui."_

 _"Est-ce que tu m'aideras ?" lui avait soudainement demandé Ginny, en regardant Hermione avec une expression déterminée._

 _La demande l'avait prise par surprise mais elle avait cédé en voyant l'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Ginny. "Je t'aiderais à devenir son amie, Ginny," avait accepté Hermione. "Mais c'est toi qui devra faire l'effort de lui parler."_

* * *

Bien sûr, Hermione avait parlé de Ginny à Harry, et il semblait d'accord pour devenir ami avec elle, mais Ginny semblait avoir toujours le même problème à parler avec lui. Apparemment, Ginny ne voyait toujours que le Survivant et ses rougissements et bégayements mettaient Harry mal à l'aise donc il lui parlait rarement. Mais durant le dernier dîner qu'ils avaient eu avec les Weasley, Harry avait compatis avec Ginny en apprenant qu'elle avait dû prendre du Poussos et Ginny avait réussi à passer cinq minutes sans ruiner sans repas par maladresse, donc peut-être qu'il y avait du progrès (et Hermione était contente, vraiment). Mais elle pensait que Ginny voudrait toujours plus qu'être une simple amie.

Hermione se sortit de ses pensées suffisamment longtemps pour serrer la main de Anna, la femme de Simeon, et dire bonjour au bébé. Elle discuta joyeusement de leurs expériences de Nées-Moldus avec Anna jusqu'à ce qu'elle celle-ci commence à questionner Harry sur le Magenmagot. Elle se plaça ensuite en retrait et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Pour être honnête, Hermione était bien consciente qu'elle avait eu le même problème que Ginny - quand Harry l'avait sauvé du troll, elle avait peut-être un peu craqué sur lui - mais elle avait eu plus de chance que Ginny puisque Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien et qu'elle avait été capable de se comporter normalement avec lui et donc de devenir son amie. Et au début de l'été, elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé Harry comme un petit-ami potentiel lorsque ses parents l'avaient taquiné sur ce sujet.

Trois ans d'amitié avec Harry (et leur dispute au sujet de l'Éclair de Feu) avait fait de leur relation la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour Hermione ; et elle ne voulait pas perdre cette relation pour des sentiments que Harry n'éprouverait probablement jamais pour elle. Hermione était bien consciente qu'objectivement, il y avait des filles bien plus belles qu'elle à Poudlard et elle s'était dit qu'il y avait plus de chance que Harry tombe amoureux d'une fille jolie plutôt qu'intelligente pour se conformer aux attentes que tout le monde avait du Survivant. Sans mentionner sa certitude que Harry ne pensait pas encore aux filles - quelque chose que leur premier barbecue de l'été avait confirmé.

Hermione avait réfléchi à son propre intérêt dans les relations amoureuses et avait déterminée qu'elle était prête à sortir avec quelqu'un et secrètement, elle voulait un petit-ami qui lui ferait des compliments, qui lui tiendrait la main et qui lui donnerait quelques baisers. Elle pensait aussi qu'il était très peu probable que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec elle (elle savait que de l'avis général, les garçons n'aimaient pas trop les filles intelligentes), mais elle espérait, espérait que si.

Bien sûr, intellectuellement, elle avait considéré Harry et Ron comme des petits-amis potentiels, puisqu'ils étaient ses amis proches, et donc sûrs. Mais elle les avait aussi réfuté parce que ses considérations objectives des garçons n'avaient pas été positives ; Ron était un étudiant paresseux avec qui elle avait très peu de choses en commun, même s'il avait un cœur bon, et Harry était intelligent et adorable, mais il ne la considérerait probablement jamais comme une petite amie potentielle et bien qu'ils avaient plus de choses en commun (grandir dans le monde Moldu et être des enfants uniques), leurs intérêts étaient bien trop différents. Non, elle devrait choisir un autre garçon. Cependant, les choses avaient changé depuis qu'elle avait pris cette décision au début de l'été.

Harry avait changé.

Et Hermione aussi.

Hermione était désormais une Fille de la Maison des Black et ça lui avait donné un sens de sécurité et d'appartenance au monde Sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti avant en tant que Née-Moldue. Cette sécurité lui avait permis d'assouplir sa détermination à tout connaître de tout ce qu'elle pouvait connaître. Elle appréciait la politique mais ses leçons préférées avaient été les sorties culturelles - apprendre à connaître l'héritage du monde dans lequel elle était.

Non seulement ça, mais son père et sa mère visitaient désormais régulièrement le monde sorcier d'une façon qui aurait été inimaginable avant. Elle s'était levée tard un matin et avait trouvé Andy dans sa cuisine, en train de papoter avec sa mère autour d'une tasse de thé. Son père avait assisté à la finale de Duel, invité par Sirius, et Sirius avait été faire du golf avec son père. Hermione était immensément soulagée que sa relation avec ses parents - qui s'était lentement défaite au fil des années - était redevenue l'unité forte de son enfance.

Elle avait un plan maintenant pour ce qu'elle voulait faire dans le futur : elle voulait devenir une Guérisseuse et combiner les traitements moldus et sorciers. Elle avait l'intention de bâtir un laboratoire de recherche médicale qui chercheraient un traitement aux maladies magiques rares comme la lycanthropie et à la situation des parents de Neville, mais aussi certaines maladies moldues - elle voulait éradiquer le cancer ! Elle savait que ce serait difficile - elle devrait reprendre ses études moldues pour faire médecine et travailler dur pour son Master de Guérison mais elle était convaincue qu'elle pourrait le faire. Et elle aurait le soutien de la Maison des Potter, de la Maison des Black et de la Maison des Longbottom.

Ce qui donnait une Hermione plus sûre d'elle et mieux dans sa peau - une Hermione dont le meilleur ami, Harry, était plus sûr de lui et mieux dans sa peau. Il avait mûri au cours de l'été, entre ses responsabilités envers ses Maisons, le temps qu'il avait passé à la Clinique et les soins qu'il avait reçu. Il était devenu un Harry qui serait un formidable petit-ami, Hermione le voyait bien.

Et il s'était montré si attentif envers elle. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être...

Tout ça donnait une direction dangereuse à ses pensées, se dit sèchement Hermione, alors que bébé Jason rampait dans l'herbe pour rejoindre Harry. Harry lui tendit distraitement son verre et elle l'attrapa pour qu'il puisse se pencher pour soulever le bébé qui lui tapotait le pied. Jason tendit la main vers les lunettes dorées de Harry.

"Attrapeur," déclara Harry, en esquivant sa tentative. Il attrapa le petit poing de Jason dans sa main et ajusta sa position.

"Ravie de voir que tu entraînes déjà ton remplaçant, Harry," dit le Professeur McGonagall en les rejoignant.

Harry lui fit un large sourire. "Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ron n'arrête pas de me dire que les équipes professionnelles ont toutes des remplaçants."

Le Professeur McGonagall fit un petit bruit, mais Hermione vit qu'elle commençait à réfléchir à cette idée.

"Tu sembles à l'aise avec ce bébé, Harry," dit Tonks lorsqu'elle rejoignit le groupe. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire ?" le taquina-t-elle.

"Juste que certaines des voisines prenaient leurs bébés avec pendant leurs réunions de commérages," leur expliqua Harry en faisant sauter doucement le bébé sur sa hanche. "Ma tante m'ordonnait toujours de les surveiller pour que les adultes puissent passer un peu de temps tranquille." Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Où est Draco ?" demanda Narcissa, en regardant autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

Tonks fit un geste de la main en direction de la maison, où Draco se trouvait avec son père, Simeon et Sirius. "Oncle Lucy est venu le chercher pour une discussion entre hommes."

"Nymphadora," dit sévèrement Andy, bien que Narcissa semblait amusée plutôt qu'en colère, " _essaye_ de te montrer respectueuse."

Harry était concentré sur le bébé mais Hermione pouvait voir son sourire moqueur. Il fit une grimace à Jason qui gazouilla de plaisir. Hermione vit ensuite l'amusement disparaître du visage de Harry pour laisser place à une expression triste et songeuse.

Et soudainement, le temps lui-même sembla ralentir alors que des nuées dorées et argentées apparaissaient de nulle part, entourant les femmes rassemblées, Harry et le bébé...

Les totems familiaux se formèrent de chaque côté de Harry.

Chaque femme tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Hermione regarda son propre verre tomber de sa main et rebondir sur l'herbe alors qu'elle posait sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Anna fut la seule exception ; au lieu de toucher l'épaule de Harry, elle se mordit délicatement le pouce et dessina de son sang la rune protectrice qu'elles avaient utilisé durant le rituel de bénédiction sur le front de son fils, une expression hébétée sur le visage.

Le serpent siffla quelque chose à Harry, qui hocha lentement la tête, et l'instant suivant, les totems redevinrent deux nuées dorées et argentées qui tournoyèrent brièvement autour du groupe avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Hermione haleta lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Anna secoua la tête et tendit anxieusement les bras à son fils, en lançant un regard soupçonneux à Harry. "Que vient-il de se passer ?"

"Bonne question !" haleta Sirius en les rejoignant en courant. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry alors que celui-ci tendait le bébé à sa mère. "Tout le monde va bien ?"

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête comme les autres.

"Harry, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Sirius.

Harry soupira et lança un regard chagriné à Jason. "Je pensais juste à..." ses yeux se posèrent sur les Malfoy, qui se tenaient derrière Simeon, qui avait enroulé un bras autour de sa femme pour la réconforter, "au rituel de protection qu'on a fait."

Hermione comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire et un coup d'œil lui indiqua que Sirius savait aussi de quoi il parlait ; la protection de Lily, qui gardait Harry en sécurité.

"Je me disais juste que je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux que Jason lorsque..." Les yeux de Harry devinrent douloureux et le cœur de Hermione se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, "tu sais, et je me disais que c'était vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas accorder la même bénédiction à Jason, surtout qu'il est dans la lignée de succession des Black s'il nous arrive quelque chose donc..."

"Donc la magie familiale a immédiatement réalisé ton souhait," compléta Sirius, avec amusement.

Harry hocha la tête et lança un regard d'excuse à Anna. "Je suis désolé si ça vous a fait peur mais le rituel de bénédiction que nous avons fait pour moi inclut Jason maintenant. Le totem me l'a confirmé."

Sirius leva une main lorsque Simeon ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question. "Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Simeon, mais saches que ton fils est désormais protégé par la magie familiale d'une façon très spéciale."

"Tous ces trucs de magie familiale sont très étranges," déclara Anna, son accent australien rendu plus proéminent par sa détresse. "C'est comme si j'avais perdu tout contrôle de mon corps."

"Je suis terriblement désolé," s'excusa à nouveau Harry. "Elle vous reconnaît comme une Fille de la Maison après les serments de ce matin et..." il agita distraitement la main, "apparemment elle peut contrôler ceux sous serments ?" Il lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius mais ce fut Remus qui répondit.

"Dans certaines légendes, la magie familiale peut prendre le contrôle de ceux sous serment s'il y a une bonne raison de le faire - en général pour protéger quelqu'un." Remus montra Jason, qui venait d'attraper le collier de sa mère pour le mettre dans sa bouche, du doigt. "On dirait que la magie familiale a jugé ton désir de protéger Jason valide."

"Pas de problème alors," dit Simeon avant qu'Anna ne puisse répondre. "J'ai hâte d'entendre des explications sur cette bénédiction," ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius avant de se tourner vers sa femme. "Nous devrions probablement aller nettoyer et coucher Jason avant le dîner."

Anna hocha la tête et ils partirent vers la maison. Les adultes se dispersèrent, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls avec Draco.

"On dirait que les réunions familiales ne seront jamais ennuyeuses tant que tu seras là, Potter," ricana Draco en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Harry se tendit. "Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès, Malfoy."

"Tu ne fais jamais rien exprès," renifla hautainement Draco.

"Nous sommes censés nous montrer cordiaux les uns envers les autres, Malfoy," lui rappela sèchement Hermione. "Ou est-ce que tu as déjà oublié ?"

Il fusilla Hermione du regard et elle lui rendit la pareille.

Draco reporta ensuite son attention sur Harry. "Je vois que tu as déjà raconté des secrets familiaux à ton petit entourage."

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur. "Je n'ai rien dit à personne, Malfoy. Ce qui s'est dit entre ta famille et Lord Black est resté secret mais Hermione est suffisamment intelligente pour deviner que nous devons nous montrer cordiaux puisque nous sommes de la même famille."

Non pas pour la première fois, Hermione se demanda ce qui s'était passé lorsque Sirius avait confronté les Malfoy.

"Ça c'est toi qui le dit," répondit Draco, bien qu'un peu plus calmement.

"Écoute, entre la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et tous les trucs de famille, on va beaucoup se voir au cours de cette semaine et ensuite on retourne à Poudlard. Nous devons nous tolérer alors pourquoi ne pas faire une trêve ?" Harry lui tendit la main.

Draco l'étudia longuement avant de lentement sortir une de ses propres mains de ses poches pour serrer rapidement la main de Harry, avec une expression légèrement dégoûtée sur le visage. Ils se relâchèrent rapidement.

"Harry !" l'appela Remus depuis le pas de la porte et Harry soupira.

"Je devrais aller voir ce qui se passe." Harry lança un regard incertain à Hermione et son rapide coup d'œil à Draco révéla son anxiété à l'idée de la laisser seule avec leur ennemi Serpentard.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, tout ira bien," lui assura Hermione, même si elle n'en était pas sûre.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Malfoy." Son salut était un avertissement clair et Hermione sentit une vague de plaisir en voyant à quel point il était protecteur envers elle.

Draco se renfrogna.

"Il a dit vrai, tu sais," lui dit nonchalamment Hermione, "il ne nous a rien dit."

"Même pas au rouq...je veux dire, Weasley ?" demanda Draco d'une voix incrédule, en haussant un sourcil blond.

"Non," lui répondit Hermione d'une voix brusque. "Harry prend les affaires familiales très au sérieux."

Draco renifla. "J'en suis sûr," cracha-t-il. "Mais excuse-moi de ne pas croire que Weasley ne prendra pas avantage de la situation."

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se rappelant comment Ron avait ri à l'idée que Harry et Draco devaient se montrer cordiaux l'un envers l'autre au cours de leur dernière leçon d'étiquette, et comment il leur avait assuré que même si Harry devait se montrer cordial avec Malfoy, lui-même n'était pas tenu aux mêmes règles. Mais elle se rappelait aussi de ce que Harry lui avait répondu.

"En fait, Harry a déjà dit à Ron que s'il commence une dispute avec toi, Harry devra prendre ton parti puisque l'honneur de la Maison des Black sera en jeu et que donc il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse rien. Il a aussi assuré à Ron, cependant, que si tu commençais une dispute, alors en tant que Patriarche de la Maison des Potter, il prendrait sa défense puisqu'ils sont alliés et vu qu'il est l'Héritier de la Maison des Black, il pourra te punir pour ton comportement." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Et vu que la magie familiale l'aime beaucoup, je prendrais garde à ne pas le provoquer si j'étais toi, Malfoy."

Draco devint blanc comme un linge à cet avertissement.

"Et ne pense même pas à refiler le sale boulot à tes amis - Harry comprendra tout de suite," poursuivit Hermione.

"Tu penses vraiment tout savoir, n'est-ce pas, Granger ?" tempêta Draco. "Pour ton information, je n'ai pas eu le droit de voir mes amis cet été. J'ai été forcé de passer du temps avec Nott et Zabini à la place."

Hermione haussa légèrement les sourcils à cette admission. C'était logique que Lucius Malfoy veuille que son fils fréquente les fils de personnes alliés à la Maison des Black, même si Nott n'avait qu'un pacte de non-agression mutuelle et que l'alliance avec Zabini était encore en négociations puisque Sirius avait refusé l'offre initiale de mariage de la Veuve Zabini. "Et je suis sûre que la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'aimes pas passer du temps avec Nott et Zabini au lieu de Crabbe et Goyle, c'est parce que Nott et Zabini ont des cerveaux et qu'ils n'obéiront pas immédiatement à tes ordres."

Draco rougit et elle sut qu'elle venait de marquer un point.

"Franchement, Malfoy," continua-t-elle, "je pensais que les Serpentard appréciait nouer des alliances avec des personnes influentes et intelligentes plutôt que de supporter des...des _gros bras_."

"Comme je te l'ai dit," finit par répondre Draco, "tu ne sais pas tout." Il releva le menton. "Crabbe et Goyle sont mes amis."

 _Ainsi que mes gros bras._

Ces mots non-dits flottèrent dans l'air entre eux.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en réalisant qu'il était sincère. "Peut-être que je ne sais pas tout, mais ce que je sais, c'est que Harry a beaucoup changé cet été et qu'il était très sérieux quand il t'a dit qu'il voulait une trêve. Je te suggère de dire à tes amis de se tenir à cette trêve."

"Et vous ?" demanda Draco avec une grimace dédaigneuse indiquant clairement qu'il doutait que les Gryffondors - et probablement, Ron en particulier, s'y tiendraient.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Et oui, nous nous y tiendrons aussi."

Draco l'observa longuement, pour jauger sa sincérité, réalisa-t-elle avec amusement.

"Draco, Hermione !" les appela soudainement Andy. "Venez vous rafraîchir avant le dîner."

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers elle, le visage impassible. "J'ai peut-être serré la main de Potter, mais je refuse de serrer la tienne," la prévint-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire moqueur qui aurait probablement rendu Sirius fier, se félicita-t-elle. "Si jamais je t'offre ma main un jour, Malfoy, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu la serres." Elle partit en direction de la maison, laissant Draco derrière elle. "Je m'attends à ce que tu respectes l'étiquette et que tu l'embrasses !"

* * *

Severus fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre en cristal et étudia le parchemin posé sous ses yeux.

Il l'avait soigneusement divisé en quatre : en haut à gauche, il avait listé toutes les initiales des Mangemorts connus encore en vie ; en bas à gauche, les initiales de tous les Mangemorts incarcérés à Azkaban. En haut à droite, il avait marqué les initiales S.D.T et P.P, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Peter Pettigrew alors que la dernière colonne, en bas à droite, contenait les initiales de tous les Mangemorts portés disparus ou morts.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Depuis qu'il avait entendu parlé du message que Potter avait reçu pour son anniversaire, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Les exercices de méditation qu'il avait appris pour son Occlumancie ne l'avaient pas aidé à ramener quoi que ce soit à la surface et il avait espéré que cette liste soit le déclic pour trouver cette information inconnue qui l'irritait comme un caillou dans une chaussure.

Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas avoir marché.

Ce dont il aurait vraiment eu besoin, c'était d'un avis extérieur. Lily lui manquait terriblement pour ça. Il avait très peu d'amis à qui confier ses problèmes et il était donc devenu intensément indépendant. Peut-être qu'un collègue pourrait l'aider, mais au vu de la nature sensible de la situation, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement demander de l'aide même s'il avait voulu, et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait une relation distante mais professionnelle avec les autres, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Les deux seules exceptions à ça était Albus, qui était parti rendre visite à un vieil ami, et Minerva, qui pourrait faire l'affaire en cas de besoin, mais qui était elle aussi absente, puisqu'elle dînait une fois de plus avec Potter et Black.

Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent avec dégoût.

Il reposa son verre toujours plein. Peut-être qu'une petite marche lui éclaircirait les idées et l'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il quitta ses quartiers et prit la direction d'un hall d'entrée. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'elfes en train de préparer le château pour la nouvelle année.

Bientôt, se dit Severus, morose, bientôt il devrait à nouveau supporter les étudiants, devrait dire adieu au calme et au silence.

Il détestait enseigner.

Il haïssait ça.

Il n'était pas devenu un Maître des Potions pour enseigner à d'autres - enfin, si peut-être à des apprentis, mais pas à des enfants. Il avait voulu faire des recherches ; créer des potions qui aideraient le monde. S'il y avait un bon point à son service dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était qu'il avait eu beaucoup de liberté pour ça, bien qu'il en eût payé le prix en créant de nombreuses potions sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa carrière à Poudlard avait débuté sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'était poursuivie après sa chute parce que Severus avait eu besoin d'un endroit sûr après que les autres Mangemorts aient appris qu'il était un espion. Il avait été une cible pour leur colère et leur rancune puisque Potter avait disparu et que Black s'était retrouvé à Azkaban. Cependant, il avait réussi à calmer la situation en contactant Lucius qui avait fini par faire savoir aux autres que Severus était devenu un agent double sur les ordres de leur Maître. Cinq ans plus tôt, finalement sûr qu'il ne serait pas tué s'il quittait le château, Severus avait essayé de démissionner pour la première fois.

Albus avait calmement déconstruits ses arguments pour une démission immédiate; il n'avait pas de successeur - Severus accepterait sûrement de rester jusqu'à ce qu'Albus trouve son remplaçant; Severus lui-même n'avait pas d'autre offre d'emploi, le château lui fournissait des quartiers et une sécurité certaine en plus de son salaire...et quand Severus avait malgré tout insisté pour démissionner; Harry...ne serait-il pas plus facile pour Severus de protéger le fils de Lily s'il restait professeur dans l'école où Harry étudierait un jour?

Il avait cédé.

Severus souffla alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du Lac Noir. Il était à peine conscient du soleil couchant, de la brise qui effleurait à peine ses cheveux, et du murmure des feuilles dans les arbres. Il plongea sombrement son regard dans les eaux argentées.

C'était probablement injuste mais Severus tenait Potter responsable du fait qu'il était forcé d'enseigner.

Une part de lui - la part qui ressemblait remarquablement à Lily - lui murmura que c'était complètement injuste d'en vouloir à Potter. C'était les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avaient mené à Poudlard ; c'était son choix de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; c'étaient les manipulations d'Albus qui l'avait forcé à rester ; et ça avait été son choix de rester.

Il était possible, concéda Severus, qu'il considère lui-même son emploi comme une juste punition pour ses crimes. Poudlard était sa prison, un endroit où tout lui rappelait Lily et les erreurs qu'il avait fait. Elle était morte ; il ne méritait pas un emploi qu'il aimait et une vie vide de tout enfant irritant qui n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher d'un chaudron.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été condamné à une prison infernale depuis la mort de Lily.

Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il se rappela du rapport Ministériel qu'il avait lu au sujet de la précédente maison de Potter. Il renifla soudainement.

Quelle _maison_ ?

Cette bâtisse n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un endroit où vivre au mieux, et au pire, oui ; une prison. Potter n'avait reçu que le strict minimum nécessaire à sa survie, et en découvrant l'absence d'amour et de soins dont le garçon avait souffert, Severus avait été outré malgré lui que Petunia ait osé traiter l'enfant de Lily comme ça. Albus lui avait constamment assuré que Harry était bien traité. C'était pour ça qu'il avait supposé que Potter fût aussi pourri gâté que son père l'avait été lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il aurait dû savoir ; il aurait dû savoir que Petunia ne pourrait jamais passer outre sa jalousie envers Lily.

Il avait même éprouvé des regrets en réalisant qu'il avait lui-même poursuivi leur cycle d'abus verbaux à Poudlard; en humiliant et en disputant le garçon à la moindre petite infraction; en se montrant injuste envers Potter juste parce qu'il était Potter; en lui posant des questions auxquelles seul quelqu'un ayant étudié des mois à l'avance pourrait répondre, en notant sévèrement ses devoirs et ses potions - s'il prenait la peine de les noter et ne déclarait des potions parfaitement acceptables ratées.

Severus ferma les yeux avec colère et secoua la tête de déni. Son comportement n'était pas comparable ou égal aux années de maltraitance que les Moldus avaient fait subir à Potter ; ça ne l'était _pas_. Il avait un rôle à jouer, et quelqu'un devait garder l'égo du garçon sous contrôle.

Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se justifier d'avoir traité Potter avec autant de dédain. Lily aurait été furieuse après Severus en le voyant traiter n'importe quel enfant comme ça, et encore plus son fils. Et elle aurait pris _sa_ défense, se dit Severus avec amertume. Après tout, elle était morte pour lui, alors c'était logique de penser qu'elle aurait essayé de le protéger du traitement sévère d'un professeur.

Si elle avait survécu, elle aurait fait irruption dans l'école pour le remettre à sa place et...Severus ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Il se demanda si le fait qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour protéger son fils aurait mitigé le reste de son comportement. Il avait bien peur que non. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour le protéger à part surveiller Quirell, et même s'il avait réussi à contrer le mauvais sort lancé sur son balais pour que Potter n'en tombe pas, il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Quirell de blesser Potter à la fin de l'année. L'énorme carcasse de Basilic avait été un autre rappel de ses échecs. Pas que c'était facile de protéger Potter ; le sale jeune semblait n'avoir aucun instinct de survie.

Et pourquoi en aurait-il, se rappela Severus. Le rapport indiquait clairement que les Dursley avait élevé un enfant ayant très peu d'estime de lui. Ajouté à ça les manipulations d'Albus et les attentes du monde Sorcier sur leur héros, et il n'était pas surprenant que l'enfant risque constamment sa vie sans le moindre regard pour sa propre sécurité. Il n'avait aucun doute que le besoin d'instiller de l'estime de soi à Potter serait au cœur de la discussion que l'équipe aurait concernant les enfants maltraités de Poudlard.

Bon, Albus lui avait ordonné de se montrer cordial avec Potter et il le ferait.

Il refusait, cependant, de se montrer cordial avec Black.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Albus avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de les surprendre avec une rencontre le jour où ils étaient descendus dans la Chambre. Black avait été aussi horrible qu'il l'avait toujours été et Severus ne le tolérerait pas. Il devait peut-être collaborer avec ce crétin pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il refusait de prétendre que leur relation ne serait jamais quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qu'elle était : une haine mutuelle.

Severus repoussa toute pensée de Black en se rappelant pourquoi il était venu sur les rives du Lac Noir en premier lieu. Il inspira profondément.

L'odeur des branchifleures emplit ses narines ; les branchiflores seraient bientôt prête à être récoltées. Il laissa son esprit divaguer, laissa son irritation et sa frustration disparaître jusqu'à ce que son corps se détende et son esprit se remplisse de la vision qu'il avait sous les lieux.

Ses oreilles perçurent un léger bruit d'herbe écrasée derrière lui et il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait rien de visible. Mais ses sens étaient en alerte et il pouvait sentir une légère odeur de sueur, de savon et de vêtements mouillés ; quelqu'un était sous un sortilège de Désillusion.

Il était très peu probable qu'il y ait un intrus à Poudlard, surtout puisque Alastor Moody avait amélioré la sécurité du château depuis qu'il y avait emménagé mi-juillet. Les failles dans les protections avaient été identifiées et comblées ; les accès à certains passages secrets avaient été bloqués, et des mesures de sécurité supplémentaire avaient été ajouté dans certains lieux clés comme l'Infirmerie et la Réserve de Potions.

Severus sortit sa baguette. "Montrez-vous !"

Moody apparut dans une cascade de magie alors qu'il mettait fin à son sortilège de Désillusion. "Snape."

"Moody," répondit Severus sur le même ton. Le vieil Auror et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendu, bien qu'ils eussent établi une forme de Détente depuis l'arrivée de Moody à Poudlard en s'ignorant tout simplement.

Pendant un long moment tendu, ils se fusillèrent du regard, leurs baguettes levées et prêtes à attaquer.

Finalement, Severus rangea sa baguette et inclina légèrement la tête. "Vous devriez retravailler votre discrétion."

"Vous avez de bonnes oreilles et un bon nez, Snape," répondit Moody d'une voix bourrue, son œil magique tournant à toute vitesse. "Je me suis quand même suffisamment approcher pour vous décapiter si je l'avais voulu. Vous devriez être plus vigilant !"

Severus se renfrogna mais c'était un bon conseil, surtout considérant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et que ses Mangemorts commençaient à reprendre du service. Il était devenu trop sûr de lui sur les terres du château ; trop complaisant. "Vous avez peut-être raison," concéda-t-il à contrecœur.

Moody grogna. "Pourquoi vous êtes là d'ailleurs ?"

Il haussa un sourcil à cette insinuation. "Dois-je supposer, au vu de cette question, que l'équipe éducative est soumise à un couvre-feu désormais ?"

"En fait, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée," dit Moody avant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Severus.

Severus renifla avec exaspération.

Moody se calma mais fit un geste de la main vers le Lac. "C'était une simple question de politesse, Snape. Albus m'a dit et redit qu'il était important pour moi de maintenir une relation positive et amicale avec mes collègues."

Severus aurait probablement pu réciter le discours que Moody avait reçu ; Albus lui faisait le même chaque année. "Je vous conseille de l'ignorer. C'est ce que je fais."

"Je vois ça," répondit calmement Moody. "Bon, je devrais retourner à l'intérieur. Il n'y a personne sur les terres du château à part nous, les professeurs, et la ménagerie de Hagrid."

"Encore deux semaines, et nous serons envahis par des nuées de petits monstres," répondit Severus en décidant de rentrer lui aussi. Son plan avait échoué. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre progrès pour trouver ce qui le dérangeait avec les menaces de morts.

"Je sais," grimaça Moody, son visage couvert de cicatrices se tordant. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête lorsque j'ai accepté d'enseigner. En fait, je suis presque certain qu'Albus m'a lancé un sort de confusion."

"Je ressens souvent la même chose après avoir discuté avec lui," approuva Severus, et il manqua de tressaillir en réalisant qu'ils venaient d'avoir un échange poli.

Un silence étonnamment confortable s'abattit sur eux alors qu'ils retournaient au château et Severus se surprit à ralentir poliment pour avance au même rythme que l'ex-Auror boiteux au lieu d'avancée à grandes enjambées comme à son habitude. Son esprit retourna aux pensées qu'il avait eu avant de quitter ses quartiers ; il avait souhaité un avis extérieur. Moody était un ancien Auror qui connaissait très bien les Mangemorts puisqu'il les avait traqués toute sa vie. Peut-être que...

"La raison pour laquelle j'étais sur les rives du Lac, c'était parce que je réfléchissais aux menaces de morts que Potter a raison," dit Severus.

"Oh ?" Moody lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

"Un autre point de vue serait le bienvenu à mes considérations sur le sujet," dit calmement Severus, comme s'il n'avait aucune hésitation à demander l'aide de Moody.

Moody hocha lentement la tête. "La salle des professeurs ?"

C'était une bonne suggestion ; un lieu neutre pour eux deux.

"Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans mes quartiers," lui dit Severus. "Je vous rejoins là-bas."

Dès que Moody hocha la tête, Severus fit volte-face pour se rendre dans les donjons où il récupéra le parchemin qu'il avait préparé plus tôt. Il retourna ensuite à la salle des professeurs où il trouva Moody déjà assis sur une chaise qui lui donnait une bonne vue de la pièce et plus important encore des sorties ; Severus s'asseyait généralement là lui-aussi. Il s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui, repliant sa robe noire autour de lui.

Moody agita sa baguette pour lancer une bulle d'intimité et souleva sa flasque. "Ogden's ?"

Severus était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'il décida que prendre un verre avec l'autre homme rendrait peut-être leur conversation plus conviviale. Il hocha la tête.

Moody fit apparaître deux verres qu'il remplit. Ils se portèrent mutuellement un toast avant de vider leurs verres.

"Alors," dit Moody. "Qu'est-ce qui passe ?"

"Depuis que j'ai parlé des menaces de mort avec Albus, j'ai le sentiment que je devrais me rappeler de quelque chose, quelque chose d'utile, mais malgré tous mes efforts, mon cerveau refuse de me dire quoi," lui avoua Severus. "J'ai préparé cette liste dans l'espoir qu'elle m'aide." Il la tendit à Moody.

Le vieux sorcier l'étudia attentivement, son bon œil devenant calculateur alors qu'il associait chaque initiale à un Mangemort. Il fronça les sourcils en approchant de la fin du parchemin. "Pourquoi avez-vous listé les Mangemorts morts ?"

"J'essaye de me rappeler de quelque chose ayant eu lieu dans le passé, donc j'ai jugé plus prudent de tous les lister," répondit Severus avec obéissance, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser. Il attrapa le verre qu'il avait posé et renifla. "Du Véritaserum ?"

"Une variante," lui répondit Moody après un long silence.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. "Vous nous avez drogué tous les deux ?" Il avait rempli leurs deux verres de la même flasque.

Moody hocha la tête. "Une petite dose. Juste assez pour suggérer de dire la vérité au lieu de nous y forcer." Il fronça les sourcils à l'attention de Severus. "Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez dans le panneau."

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne vais tout simplement pas partir ?" cracha Severus avec colère, irrité par la critique de l'autre homme puisqu'elle était méritée. Il avait baissé sa garde et le vieil Auror en avait profité.

"Parce que le sérum vous aidera peut-être à vous rappeler," lui répondit calmement Moody.

Malheureusement, il avait raison. Severus se massa le front avec fatigue.

"Est-ce que vous êtes fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" demanda brusquement Moody, clairement bien décidé à prendre avantage de la stupidité de Severus.

"Non," répondit Severus tout aussi brusquement. "Je veux le voir mort."

"Hmpf," dit Moody avec surprise. "Ça me suffit." Il agita la main. "Racontez-moi comment vous avez entendu parler des menaces de mort."

Severus se demanda s'il ne devrait pas juste faire un doigt à Moody avant de partir, mais le besoin de savoir ce qui le dérangeait autant submergea son désir de dire à l'autre sorcier d'aller se faire voir. "Je l'ai découvert dans la Gazette," répondit sèchement Severus, "et très franchement, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé sur le coup, c'est que l'article n'étaient qu'un amas de niaiseries médiocres."

Moody rigola. "Skeeter a un style bien particulier." Il agita une main à l'attention de Severus. "Alors dîtes-moi quand ça a commencé à vous faire tiquer."

"Albus m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour discuter de différentes choses," lui dit Severus, "l'une d'entre elles étant les menaces de mort. Il avait réussi à en obtenir une copie de la Directrice Bones. Il me l'a donné pour que je la lise et m'a informé du résultat des tests de magie légale..."

"Et ça vous a fait tiquer."

"Comme maintenant," dit Severus.

"À quoi ça vous fait penser ?" demanda directement Moody.

Severus sentit quelque chose mais ça ne passa pas ses lèvres et son esprit resta vide. "Je peux sentir que je sais, mais je ne peux pas le dire." Il fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer mais secoua la tête.

"Intéressant," l'œil magique de Moody tourna. "Les seules fois où j'ai vu les sérums de vérité échouer à récupérer un souvenir c'est lorsque l'individu concerné était le Gardien d'un Secret, ou que ses souvenirs avaient été effacés ou dissimulés."

Severus se raidit. Il n'était pas un Gardien, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un avait touché à ses souvenirs mais son Occlumancie aurait dû l'informer que quelqu'un touchait à sa mémoire. "Je suis un Maître en Occlumancie..." commença-t-il.

"Et ?" l'interrompit Moody. "Vous avez dû faire le tri dans vos souvenirs durant votre entraînement et vous faîtes clairement le tri régulièrement depuis, oui. Mais ça veut juste dire que ce souvenir manquant à probablement eu lieu lors de votre entraînement, _quand vous avez donné accès à votre esprit à quelqu'un d'autre._ "

"Bellatrix !" grogna furieusement Severus. Ses mains se serrèrent en poing alors qu'il essayait de contrôler la vague de magie qui avait fait irruption en lui.

Moody haussa les sourcils. "Vous avez donné accès à votre esprit à cette garce complètement dingue ?!"

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix !" cracha Severus. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. "J'ai passé un mois chez les Lestrange."

"Alors ce qui vous fait tiquer au sujet des menaces de mort a probablement eu lieu durant ce mois," lui dit Moody. "Je vous parie un Gallion que Lestrange a placé sort d'ignorance sur ces souvenirs. Ça vous convainc probablement que vous l'avez déjà étudié et trié."

"Oui," dit sèchement Severus ; il en était déjà arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais c'était un grand pas en avant comparé à ses efforts frustrants. "Maintenant que j'ai conscience du problème, je m'y attèlerai durant ma prochaine séance d'Occlumancie."

"Ça explique aussi pourquoi vous avez listé les Mangemorts morts," suggéra Moody. "Votre inconscient essayait de vous donner un indice."

Severus hocha la tête. C'était une bonne théorie.

"Est-ce que quoi que ce soit vous vient à l'esprit maintenant ?"

"Non." Severus secoua la tête. "Je me rappelle vaguement du manoir..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Et que Rabastan avait souvent un visiteur masculin mais je ne saurais dire qui."

"Probablement Crouch Junior," lui dit Moody. "Ça expliquerait le sort d'ignorance. Crouch était certainement un secret, non ?"

Severus hocha lentement la tête. Barty Crouch Junior avait été gardé secret non seulement pour la Lumière mais aussi parmi les Mangemorts. Severus avait certainement été surpris lorsque Crouch avait été arrêté avec les Lestrange chez les Longbottom. Moody avait probablement raison de penser que c'était pour ça que ses souvenirs avaient été manipulé. Mais même si c'était ça la raison pour laquelle Bellatrix avait joué avec sa mémoire, la chose dont il devait se rappeler étaient contenue dans ses souvenirs et il doutait vraiment que ce soit l'histoire d'amour de Crouch avec Rabastan.

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe aux rayures vert et jaune citron. Son visage s'illumina en trouvant Moody et Severus assis ensemble.

Moody lui jeta un coup d'œil et ils se mirent silencieusement d'accord sur le fait que leur conversation était finie. Moody leva rapidement la bulle d'intimité. "Albus."

"Alastor ! Et Severus !" rayonna Albus. "Quel plaisir de vous trouver tous les deux ici ! Ensemble !"

Oh Merlin, réalisa Severus ; Albus pensait qu'ils étaient en train de faire connaissance ! Il échangea un regard horrifié avec Moody. Puis un regard consterné en réalisant qu'ils avaient échangé des regards et que peut-être qu'Albus avait eu _raison._

Severus fit la seule chose à faire.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." dit-il avant de retourner précipitamment dans ses quartiers.

* * *

Sirius était de mauvaise humeur.

Ses dimanches étaient généralement réservés à des activité père-fils avec Harry mais à cause de la visite de Simeon, ce n'était pas possible aujourd'hui. Ajouté à ça, la consternation de Sirius que Remus ait mentionné le Domaine de Campagne des Black au dîner la veille et que le reste de la famille ait décidé de le visiter avec enthousiasme.

Il soupira en sortant de la cheminée dans le hall d'entrée. Personnellement, il n'avait eu aucune envie de visiter le Domaine ; il l'avait évité depuis qu'il était devenu Patriarche malgré l'insistance de Remus. Mais il avait été impuissant face aux efforts combinés de Remus, Harry et Andy, qui s'étaient injustement ligués contre lui à son avis.

Il s'éloigna de la cheminée pour permettre aux autres visiteurs de le rejoindre. En quelques instants à peine, le hall fut rempli par les diverses factions de la Maison des Black. Son regard chercha immédiatement Harry. Son fils était avec Remus, apparemment en train d'écouter avec attention la leçon d'histoire que Remus leur donnait, à Hermione et lui, sur le Domaine (et Remus était en plein mode professeur ; il agitait même les bras et tout).

Sirius renifla en voyant à quel point Hermione et Harry étaient proche ; les deux adolescents n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre, et il avait parié à Remus qu'ils seraient un couple avant la fin de la quatrième année. Ils avaient parié cinq Gallions. Malgré son amusement cependant, ça inquiétait parfois Sirius. Les histoires d'amour adolescentes étaient rarement éternelles et il était inquiet que s'ils venaient à rompre un jour, leur amitié et l'inclusion de Hermione dans la Maison des Black viendraient à en pâtir.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant Draco poser une question à Remus et se joindre au petit groupe.

"Je suis contente de voir qu'il essaye de s'intégrer." La voix amusée d'Andromeda fit tourner Sirius et il réalisa qu'elle se tenait juste derrière lui. "J'avais peur qu'il passe la journée, accroché aux jupes de Cissy puisque Lucy a refusé de venir et que ma fille est au travail aujourd'hui."

Sirius souffla. Harry lui avait dit que Draco et lui avaient accepté de faire une trêve la veille, mais Sirius ne croirait en la bonne foi de Draco que lorsqu'il en aurait des preuves indéniables.

"Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis des années," dit Andromeda en regardant autour d'elle avec nostalgie.

Il observa le décor familier et soupira. "Moi non plus."

"Tu te rappelles des semaines entières que ton grand-père insistait que nous passions ici chaque été ?" Andromeda soupira. "Bien sûr, en y repensant, c'était probablement des réunions de familles."

"En effet."

Andromeda l'observa attentivement avant de hocher la tête avec compréhension. "Tu disparaissais toujours toute la journée et on pensait que tu faisais ta tête de mule et que tu nous ignorais mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je suis devenu l'Héritier à l'âge de huit ans, Andy, donc ; non," lui dit Sirius. "Je ne vous ignorais pas, je passais mes journées à regarder Grand-père discipliner la famille." Il frissonna. Il avait haï les réunions de famille des Blacks bien qu'il pût désormais comprendre l'implacabilité et le contrôle rigide que son grand-père avait exercé.

Le bruit de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge sortit Sirius de ses pensées et il se tourna avec reconnaissance vers Remus qui indiqua le groupe rassemblé autour de lui ; Simeon et sa famille, Narcissa et Draco, Ted, Harry et Hermione.

"Je me suis dit que je pourrais leur faire visiter le Domaine pendant que tu fais le tri dans le bureau," lui dit Remus d'une voix ferme.

En d'autres mots, se dit Sirius avec un amusement résigné ; va faire le tri dans le bureau.

Il hocha la tête. "Bonne idée."

"Je viens avec toi, Remus," offrit Andromeda, "Je suis sûr que Cissy et moi trouverons des histoires à vous raconter sur le Domaine."

Narcissa sourit à sa sœur, une pointe de malice apparaissant sur son visage placide. "J'en suis sûre, comme la fois où tu nous as tous convaincu de boire du whiskey."

Andromeda tressaillit avant de se reprendre. "Oui, ou comme la fois où tu as décidé que tu voulais ressembler à Tante Cass et que tu as mis ses..."

"Peut-être que Harry trouverait des histoires de Sirius plus intéressantes ?" l'interrompit calmement Narcissa.

"Ce serait génial !" déclara Harry.

Sirius lui lança un regard faussement noir. "Traître !"

Harry sourit alors que Remus prenait la tête du groupe et il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Anna se plaça à côté de Harry et Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la sorcière Née-Moldue essayait de réparer le mal qu'elle avait causé à Harry en se montrant froide et distante avec lui après la bénédiction de la veille.

D'une certaine façon, il pouvait comprendre sa réaction ; Harry avait fait de la magie sur son fils sans son accord, de la magie qui l'avait forcé à participer au rituel d'une manière similaire à un Imperius. Elle n'avait pas grandi avec les mêmes traditions qu'eux et se méfiait de la magie familiale et donc de l'usage que Harry en faisait. Et ça n'avait pas aidé qu'ils ne puissent pas lui expliquer immédiatement le don que Harry avait fait à Jason à cause de la présence des Malfoy - parce que malgré leurs serments, Sirius ne voulait pas qu'ils connaissent la nature exacte de la protection de Harry.

Mais Harry _s'était_ excusé et l'attitude de Anna avait rendu le dîner tout particulièrement inconfortable pour Harry puisqu'elle l'avait complètement ignoré. Simeon avait essayé de compenser en se montrant jovial avec Harry lui-même, mais le mal avait été fait ; Harry avait essayé de ne pas être affecté mais il avait été blessé par son comportement et Sirius avait vu les ombres des critiques des Dursley réapparaître dans ses yeux. Il aurait pu étrangler Anna pour ça.

Après le dîner, Harry avait demandé à retourner à la Maison du Griffon et Sirius l'avait laissé faire et envoyé Remus avec lui pour le réconforter et le rassurer. Sirius avait ensuite eu une discussion avec Anna et Simeon au cours de laquelle il les avait informés de la protection inestimable que Harry avait offert à leur fils (une protection crée par le sacrifice de sa propre mère) et Anna avait été honteuse.

Au petit-déjeuner de ce matin, elle s'était confondue en excuse auprès de Harry et l'avait remercié de son don et ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir continuer à passer outre leur malentendu et conflit en passant du temps avec Harry. Il voulait toujours l'étrangler pour avoir fait du mal à son fils et comprenait soudainement mieux le comportement de Molly à son égard au début de l'été.

Sirius réalisa soudainement qu'il était en train de traîner dans le hall pour retarder l'échéance et soupira lourdement. Il traversa le Manoir jusqu'à atteindre le bureau situé au rez-de chaussé.

La porte du bureau avait été verrouillée lorsque Remus avait gagné accès au Domaine et elle avait refusé de s'ouvrir pour lui. Remus pensait qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait que pour le Patriarche de la Maison des Black et Sirius ne pouvait être que d'accord avec lui. Ce sur quoi il n'était pas d'accord, cependant, c'était la nécessité d'ouvrir cette porte.

Son refus le surprenait lui-même. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de si mauvais souvenirs que ça de son grand-père. Arcturus avait été un bâtard sans pitié, un requin en politique et un homme dur, mais il avait été fier de Sirius durant son enfance, il avait encouragé sa malice (probablement parce que c'était un signe qu'il avait la ruse d'un Serpentard) et, en y repensant, il avait fait de son mieux pour limiter la cruauté de la mère de Sirius.

Mais Sirius ne voulait pas déverrouiller le bureau qui appartenait à son grand-père. Peut-être, se dit-il en observant le bois sombre, pleurait-il la mort du vieux rapace à sa façon ; peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans le bureau parce que ce serait admettre une bonne fois pour toute que son grand-père était effectivement mort.

Sirius secoua la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître ces pensées parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer son grand-père, qui avait soutenu l'agenda Sang-Pur et le racisme qui avait permis à Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir et de lancer une guerre qui avait mené à la perte de ses amis, de sa vraie _famille_...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et plaça sa main sur la clenche. Les protections le reconnurent et le verrou se défit, lui permettant d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

 **(1) Scabbers : Croûtard**

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


End file.
